Secrets in the Wood Grain
by Earth Dragon Arnighte
Summary: Laki Olietta has always had two secrets in her life. One: She has a crush on Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer. Two: Like her crush, she is also a Dragon Slayer, the Wood Dragon Slayer. But it's not easy being in love and being a wizard at the same time, and you can't run away from what you really are. First wood dragon slayer Fic and first NaLa Fic.
1. Past Wounds and Early Bonds

**Secrets in The Wood Grain**

**Chapter 1**

**Past Wounds and Early Bonds**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thought'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location/ Date/ Noise_**

* * *

**_October 4, X770_**

In a forest far away, Drusta, the wood dragon awoke from a nap. The tall dragon was covered in brown scales with grass colored fur on top. Branch-like horns jutted out from her head. Her long claws resembled roots and her four wings had leaf like patterns on them. Her hind legs were slightly longer than her front ones, but not long enough to pass them over. Her tail ended in four oak leaf-like tufts of fur.

The creature walked over to a lake and began drinking. As she drank, she heard soft whimpers. She turned around and saw a small girl crying. The girl was about five years in age. The child's hair was lavender with two red bows in it and her eyes were brown. Her attire was a small pink dress, white knee socks, and red shoes and glasses.

The child wiped her tears away and saw the creature. "Please, don't eat me!" She screamed with fear in her eyes. Drusta looked at the girl with a confused look.

"Why are you crying?" She asked the girl. The child looked down in shame. "M-my parents left me here. I'm scared. I don't wanna die!" She screamed as tears returned to her face.

The dragon let out a soft growl in anger. How could 'parents' do that to their own child? She walked over to the crying child and brought her head down to the child.

"Come with me. I will raise you. Never again will you feel this sadness."

The girl wiped her tears from her eyes, looking at Drusta. "Y-you mean it?" The dragon nodded and she latched onto the beasts nose.

"Thank You!" The girl wept, this time tears of joy. Clouds began to roll in and Drusta knew that rain was coming. She raised her head and the child moved to the back of her head, holding on to the horns. Once her new daughter was secure, Drusta began walking back into the forest.

"You know, I can teach you magic, if you want to learn." She could feel the child dance on her head. "Yes, Yes, I would love to learn magic!"

If dragons could smile, Drusta would have large one on right now. It was then realized that she had forgotten to introduce herself.

"My name is Drusta, the Wood Dragon. What is you name?" The girl on the dragons head paused before she answered.

"Laki. Laki Olietta."

* * *

_**July 7, X777**_

Over the next six years, Drusta raised Laki like she was her own child. She taught her everything, from language to culture. She also taught Laki a special kind of magic: **Wood Dragon Slayer Magic. **This powerful brand of lost magic allowed her to take on all the properties of her foster mother. However, all that changed on this day.

Laki awoke for her daily training. She had matured greatly in this time. Her hair was longer and tied in a pony-tail style, her ribbons at the start and end of it. She now wore a purple t-shirt with green leafs styled into it, a pair dark green shorts, and make-shift wooden shoes. The only thing she kept from her childhood and her past was her glasses. As she walked out of her tree home, (a large hole in the base of the tree), she noticed that Drusta wasn't waiting for her like she usually was.

"Drusta, what are we doing today?" Laki called out for her foster mother, but there was no response.

'Maybe she's out getting breakfast.' She thought. As the hours passed, Laki knew something was wrong. 'It never takes her this long to get food.'

"Drusta, come out. This isn't funny!" She screamed but again there was nothing. Laki dropped to her knees as tears returned to her eyes for the first time in six years.

"Mom..." Tears began to fall from her eyes freely.

'She promised me. She promised that she would never leave me. That I would never feel like this again. Why did she lie to me?' She thought to herself.

Wiping her tears from her eyes, she made a vow that day. That she would never use her **Dragon Slayer** magic again. She wanted nothing to do with her second mother, who didn't just abandon her, but lied to her. She willed herself to her feet, and began walking out of the woods she'd called home for six years.

* * *

_**November 15, X777**_

_**Eastern Forest**_

"Man, I can't believe it was just another rumor." Natsu Dragneel was returning to Fairy Tail. He had followed a lead about a dragon sighting, hoping it was Igneel. Unfortunately, it was nothing but it was just another joke story.

He looked up at the sky as he continued walking. 'I wonder how Lisanna and Happy are doing. I should probably get so-' He was cut of mid-thought as a familiar scent entered his nostrils. It was a dragons scent.

'No way, Igneel?' Natsu took of in the direction of the sent, hope returning to his heart.

A few minutes later, he entered a clearing. At first, he was disappointed, but the scent was still there. He followed it and eventually, he found the source. Sleeping on a log, was a girl with purple hair.

'What the-? A girl?' Went through Natsu's head as he approached the pre-teen. Poking her in the face, he tried to wake her. As she began to stir, her eyes opened, showing brown orbs.

"Hey, are you okay? What's your name?" Natsu asked her as she rolled of the log onto her feet.

"I'm fine, and my name is Laki." The girl answered when a familiar scent entered her nose.

Natsu let a smile grace his face. "Okay, that's good. So..."

"Why do smell like a dragon?" Both asked at the same time.

Natsu stared at Laki, realizing they had asked the same question. "Wait, how do you-? Were you raised by a dragon too?" Natsu asked with excitement.

Laki dropped her head, and Natsu smelled tears. He put his hand on her shoulder, and she latched onto him.

"D-did your dr-ragon dissa-appear on July 7th?" She muttered through her tears.

He nodded. "What was your dragons name?" He asked innocently.

"Dr-Drusta, the wood dragon. You?"

"Igneel, the fire dragon." An idea popped into his head. "Hey, wanna come with me back to my guild?"

Laki looked up. "What's a guild?"

Natsu smiled. "A guild is a, um, it's uh, like a um." He couldn't think of the right words. "Oh, right. A guild is a family. A place where everyone is welcome and no one is alone."

Laki had hope in her eyes. "Okay." She said with a small smile.

"You should smile more, it looks good on you." Natsu said causing Laki to blush.

Natsu held is hand out and Laki took it, rising to her feet. The two slayer pre-teens began to walk out of the forest.

"Wait til Gramps gets a load of this. He's gonna freak when he learns he has two Dragon Slayers now!" Natsu exclaimed as he raised his fist in the air.

He noticed a lack of footsteps from behind him. He turned around to Laki with sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Can-can we not tell anyone I'm a dragon slayer?" She asked while her eyes wandered around, trying to avoid his.

"Why not? Wait, you think we get special treatment based on our magic or something?" He asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"N-no. That's not it." She responded while she waved her hands in the air and shook her head. "It's just, I swore that I'd never use my **Dragon Slayer Magic** again."

"What? Why would you do something as stupid as that?"

"Drusta, she-she lied to me. She said she would never leave me, then she did. I don't want anything more to do with dragons." She explained.

Natsu giggled a little bit and walked over to Laki, quickly hugging her.

"Don't say anymore. I honestly thought the same thing at one point." Laki's eyes widened as Natsu continued. "But then I remembered all the fun times I had with Igneel. Don't forget about those."

Laki looked Natsu and blushed again. "Okay, I won't. But I don't think I'm ready to use it again. So, can you please not tell anyone?" She held up her hand, pinky finger extended. "Pinky swear?"

Natsu copied her gesture and their fingers wrapped around each other. "Pinky swear. Just promise me you will tell everyone one day."

Laki nodded and as Natsu began to walk away, she still had her finger attached to his.

"One last thing, can I hold your hand?" She asked blushing harder than ever. Natsu smiled at her.

"Sure." They began to walk to guild hall, hand in hand.

* * *

**Now, this is the first story involving a Wood Dragon Slayer, and I am very proud to bring it to you. I will need help thinking of some spells. So far I know Laki will have a Roar, Talon, Crushing Fang, and Fist attack, but I need more. I have some other ideas, but I'm curious as to what ideas you guys have. Please leave names and a brief description in the reviews.**


	2. Salamander and the Greenwoman

**Someone in the Review area mentioned the idea of giving her a tail attack. I like it, so I'll use it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Salamander and The Greenwoman**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location/ Date/ Noise_**

* * *

**_7 Years Later_**

**_Hargeon_**

"Last Stop, Hargeon."

"Natsu, we made it to Hargeon!" Happy told the prone Dragon Slayer. Due to his motion sickness, however, he wasn't moving.

"Is he okay?" The conductor asked sheepishly. Happy turned and explained that this is the norm for Natsu when they travel.

"Really, Natsu," a voice rang from behind the three. "You have to get over this motion sickness." Turning around, the conductor saw a purple haired woman. Laki began to drag her teammate off the train.

"Thanks, Laki." Natsu muttered as his back hit the stone ground of Hargeon. "I owe you one."

"Actually, by my count, you owe me over a hundred times." Laki smirked as she readjusted her glasses.

"If the information we got is correct, than that Salamander is somewhere in town." Happy said.

"Come on, Natsu." Laki said as she helped him up. "Get up. We're off the train so you should be fine now."

As Natsu shock the last of his motion sickness away, he started walking with Happy on his right, and Laki on his left.

* * *

_**Magic Shop**_

"You're serious, this is the only magic shop in this whole town?" A blonde girl in white shirt and blue skirt asked the owner.

"Yes, that's right." The owner said. "More of the people here are fishin folk than magic folk. In fact, I think most the people in town don't even know how to use magic. So I built this shop for the wizards that stop through town."

"Dang it." The blonde was dejected. "I was hoping you had some gate keys for sale."

"Well that's a rare request." The owner began searching behind the counter. Finally, he pulled out a little box with red padding. Resting in it, was a little silver key.

"Oh, wow!" The blonde was super excited after seeing the key. "It's the little doggy!"

"Yes, but it's not exactly what you'd call a power house." The shop keep said being one hundred honest.

"I know, but I really want it." The blonde said as smiled. "So, how much?"

"That ill be twenty thousand jewel."

The blonde just stared at the owner before asking again, only to get the same answer as before. She decided to use her greatest weapon: sex appeal. She jumped on the counter, giving the man a good view of her legs. She then brushed her hand through her hair while her other arm pushed up her bust.

"Aw, come on." She said as sexy as she could. "How much is it really worth?" She winked at the shop keeper.

* * *

_**Ten minutes later**_

"Stupid old man." The blonde mumbled as she walked around town. "Only a thousand jewel off. So much for using my feminine wiles."

As she walked, she heard a lot of joyous screaming. Turning her head, she saw a large crowd of woman gathered around a single figure. Staring at the crowd, she heard three woman run by her, all talking about a 'Salamander.'

"Salamander." The blonde stared at the crowd before her memory kicked in. "As in the famous fire wizard who uses magic that's not available in any store? What is he doing in this dead end town?" She began to walk over to the crowd.

When she got to the crowd, she saw the man of their obsession. 'Wha, what is this? My hearts beating faster than ever before.' The man then turned to her, and she thought her heart would explode with joy. 'He looked at me! Is this because he's a famous wizard?' Hearts formed in her eyes as she hopped on one leg. 'No, this feeling. Am I in love?'

"Igneel, Igneel, it's me." A man with pink hair broke through the crowd and stared at Salamander, disappointment in his eyes. The blonde stared at this and let out gasp, the hearts in her eyes shattering.

"Who the heck are you?" The man was taken aback before he smirked and struck a pose. "Why, I am Salamander. Surely you've heard of me?" He was expecting the pink haired man to be awe struck.

"Yeah no." The man began to walk away, only to be attack by a few of the rabid fan girls. Before they could tear him limb from limb, Salamander called them off. Whipping out paper and a pen, he signed his name before proudly presenting it to the man.

"No thanks." This time, the women launched him to some nearby creates, breaking them. "Guess that wasn't him." A blue cat and a purple-haired woman walked over to the broken crates. "Definitely not." The cat said.

The three looked up to see Salamander fly away on a trail of fire, but not before inviting all of the girls present to a party on his yacht.

Laki pulled Natsu out of the broken crates. "You okay, Natsu?" "Yeah, I'm fine Laki." He stared where Salamander was once hovering. "Who was that guy?" He asked aloud.

"I don't know, but he was a real creep." The group turned to face a blonde woman in a white top with blue trimming, a blue blouse and boots, a key ring and a whip attached to her belt. She smiled and gave them a thumbs up. "Thanks for the help."

The three just stared at her and said the same thing. "Help?"

* * *

_**Hargeon Restaurant**_

"My name is Lucy." The blonde introduced herself from across the table. The man and the cat were across the from her, consuming huge amounts of food and fish, respectively. Next to her, the woman was calmly eating a small salad.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy." The woman looked to Lucy. "My name is Laki." She then pointed to the man and the cat. "This is Natsu and Happy."

"Hey," Natsu took a break from inhaling his meal and looked at Lucy. "Are you sure your okay paying for all this?"

"Hold on, Natsu." Laki turned to her friend. "Who said she's paying?"

"No, it's fine." Inside, however, she was cursing that the two people and cat sitting with her used up the last of her cash. "This was the only way I think of to repay you guys for helping me get free from that **charm spell."**

**"Charm spell?"** Natsu and Happy repeated as they looked up in confusion.

"Oh." Laki exclaimed. "I've heard of those. Apparently, it's magic that's used to attract others to the caster."

"Right." Lucy nodded in agreement. "But it's been banned for years, no one even sells them anymore. He must gone through a lot of trouble to get ahold of it."

"This guy sounds like a pervert." Laki said glaring out the window in anger. Lucy could feel a dark aura raising from the girl next to her.

"Calm down, Laki." Natsu said mid bite. "I know how you feel, but this isn't the place to vent." Laki let out a sigh. "You're right, Natsu."

"So," Lucy nervously interrupted the two. "if you guys know about **Charm Magic,** I guess that means you about guilds and such?"

"Yeah, in fact we're members of a guild." Laki said. She was about to say the name, but Lucy went on a little rant about joining a certain guild and doing jobs. 'I wonder which guild she has in mind.'

She was taken out of her thoughts when Lucy asked who they were looking for. "Oh, we were looking for Igneel."

"We heard a rumor about this Salamander that was gonna be here, but it must have been that guy." Natsu explain before shoving a whole pizza into his mouth.

As he chewed, Happy commented that he didn't look like a Salamander, and when Natsu swallowed, he added that he couldn't breathe fire like a real dragon.

"Wait, so your friend looks like a dragon?" Lucy asked, causing Laki to giggle a little.

"No, he doesn't just look like a dragon, he IS a dragon." Natsu said as serious as he had ever been around Lucy.

Lucy was taken aback by this, but quickly regained her composer before asking them the most obvious question. "Why would a dragon show up in the middle of a town?!" Natsu and Happy stared at her with blank eyes and open mouths.

"I tried to tell them, but they wouldn't listen." Laki said. "And you still went with them!?" Lucy snapped at Laki, who quickly mirrored her friends actions.

Lucy had enough of their quirks and slammed the remainder of her money on the table, then quickly walked out of the restuarant.

"Lucy, wait." Laki composed herself and ran after the blonde, leaving Natsu and Happy to finish their meals.

* * *

_**Hargeon Park**_

Laki was running around the park, looking for Lucy so she could explain things to her. Eventually, she found her, laying on a bench reading a copy of Sorcerer Weekly.

As she was about to approach her, Salamander popped out of nowhere. Laki hid, deciding to listen in on the conversation. Her eyes widened when he mentioned that he was a member of the Fairy Tail guild. 'Fairy Tail.'

She was deep in thought, barely listening as Salamander promised to get Lucy into Fairy Tail, if she came to his party and said nothing about the **Charm Spell. **She agreed, and after he flew away on his **Red Carpet **spell, Lucy released that she was pseudo-charmed.

"Who cares?" She screamed and jumped in the air with joy. "He's gonna get me into Fairy Tail!" She then heard a rustling in the bushes near her. She looked in them, but found nothing. Shrugging her shoulders, she left to prepare for the party.

Laki ran from the park, headed straight for the piers of the city. 'There's no way he's a member of our guild. Something's up.' When she arrived at the port, she located Salamander's ship. Bringing her hands to its hull, a mahogany-colored magic seal appeared before her.

**"Wood-Make Magic: Becoming One with The Towers of Nature!" **Slowly, her body merged with the wood of the ship until the two were one. 'Now, let's see what this perv's up to.'

* * *

_**Hargeon - Nighttime**_

Natsu and Happy looked down at the town from their railing, giving them a good look at the town. They were staring up at the stars, disappointed that the lead was a fake.

"Wonder where Laki is?" Happy asked from Natsu's shoulder.

"Don't know." Natsu answered. "She ran outta the restaurant, lookin for-." He was cut off by three women who were nearby.

"Oh, that's Salamander's ship." The first one said disappointed. "I really wanted to go to his party."

"Wait, who's Salamander?" The second woman asked.

"You don't know?" The final one added in. "He's this famous wizard that's in town. He's a member of Fairy Tail." Natsu's eyes widened as her looked to the ship in the harbor, but only for a few seconds before his sickness overcame him.

"So he's a member of Fairy Tail?" Natsu said as he glared at the ship.

* * *

_**Salamanders Yacht**_

"What is this?" Lucy screamed at Salamander. Around her, the other girls were unconscious, having been drugged by **Sleep Magic.**

"I advise you to behave yourself." Salamander said. "We have a long way to go before we get to Bosco."

"Bosco!?" Lucy screamed as she turned to the caped wizard. "What happened to getting me into Fairy Tail?"

Salamander snickered aloud. "I still can't be you fell for that crap. I just said that so I could make you one of our slaves." Soon, all of his men were joining him in his cynical laughter.

Lucy reached for her key ring, but a whip of purple fire swatted her hand and brought the ring to Salamander.

"Gate Keys, eh?" He asked as he brought the ring to his face. "I guess this means you're a **Celestial Wizard? **Only the wizard contracted to the spirits can use them, so these are completely useless." He then flung the keys out an open window.

Lucy stared at the wooden floor of the ship as tears formed in her eyes. "You use magic to take advantage of others." She raised her head as she snapped at Salamander. "YOU'RE THE WORST WIZARD ALIVE!"

_**Crash**_

A familiar figure broke through the roof of the ship, his fist on the ground. Both Salamander and Lucy recognized the person: Natsu.

Lucy had hope in her eyes, but as the boat rocked, it quickly disappeared. "You are so lame!" She screamed at her prone, would-be savior.

"Really, Natsu." A voice rang out from seemingly nowhere, putting everyone but Natsu on edge. "I was all set to turn this ship back to port, and you decide to ruin my plan?"

"Sorry, Laki." Natsu said through his sickness. "I didn't know you were here."

At the mention of Laki's name, Lucy looked around the room trying to find her. "Laki, where are you?"

"Calm down, Lucy. It's just my magic." A magic seal appeared on the wall behind her, and from it, Laki's upper body emerged. Lucy's jaw hit the floor when she learned that Laki was also a wizard. "Listen, Lucy get out of here. We can handle this." Suddenly, a tail wrapped around her waist. She followed it to its source: Happy.

"Hold on, since when do you have wings?" Lucy asked the now arial feline.

"I'll explain later, for now, let's go!" Happy told before he lifted her of the ground.

"Take care of these two." Salamander ordered his men as he ran out the door to try and shoot down Lucy and Happy.

"Lets have some fun." Laki smirked as she adjusted her glasses. Bringing her hands together, a similar seal appeared in between them. **"Wood-Make: Violent Approach!" **A large, wooden spiked ball shot out of the seal in her hand, taking out a bunch of the slavers.

Laki smiled at her work, but her head quickly jerked back. A slaver had snuck up behind her, and was holding a knife to her throat. He then pulled her out of the wall, and brought her to the deck, held captive by her hands. Salamander was there, disappointed that the cat and blonde got away.

"No matter." He turned to Laki and placed his hand on her chin. "I guess you will have to take her place."

"Hey, guys." Everyone turned to the doorway to see Natsu, struggling to stand with his motion sickness. "Remember me?"

He lurched forward to strike, but stopped when he saw Laki captive. This allowed other thugs to overpower him to the deck. As they kicked his prone body, Salamander decided to head for Bosco.

Natsu finally caught a boot with his forearm, and glared at the caped wizard. "The Fairy Tail guild, your a member?"

Before he could answer, a massive wave appeared out of nowhere and struck the ship, launching it back into port. From the water, Laki could make out Lucy screaming.

The ship crashed into the harbor, knocking it to the side. This in turn sent Laki flying off the ship and onto the ground. "Laki, you okay?" She looked up and saw Lucy and Happy headed to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied rubbing her head. "What was the rogue wave?"

"That was one of Lucy's spirits." Happy explained, but this only added to Laki's confusion.

"I'm a **Celestial Spirit **Wizard." Lucy explained proudly. "I can summon spirits from the Celestial world to aid me. The one who did this was the water bearer, Aquarius."

"She doesn't really like Lucy." Happy added much to Lucy's dismay. They turned to the wreckage of the ship to see Natsu standing on it.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed as the three ran towards him.

As he stared down at the slavers, he had a dark look in his eyes. "So you're a member of Fairy Tail?"

Salamander sneered at him before he ordered two of his men to charge.

"Let me get a good look at that face." Natsu said as he went to grab his jacket.

"Natsu, be careful!" Lucy screamed. "Don't worry, Lucy. When Natsu uses his magic, few can stop him." Laki said as a look of surprise entered Lucy's face.

"His magic?" "That's right, Lucy." Happy said from her shoulder. "We probably should have told you earlier, but Natsu's a wizard too."

Natsu smacked away the thugs as threw his jacket off. "My names Natsu, I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, and I've never seen you before!" On his right shoulder was red mark which looked like a fairy with a tail.

"Wait, so Natsu's a Fairy tail wizard!" Lucy asked. "Does that mean,?" She looked at Laki who nodded and showed Lucy her own mark on her ribs in brown. A slaver pointed out that it's the real deal and called Salamander by his real name: Bora

"I've heard of that name, Bora the Prominence." Laki said with a sneer. "They say he was kicked out of the Titan Nose guild for bad behavior."

"At first, I wanted to punch you lights out because of how damn cocky you acted. The urge grew when I found out what you planned to do to these girls." Natsu said as jumped of the boat onto the ground. "But then you threaten my friend and used our guilds name! You ain't getting away with that!"

Bora smirked as he cast a spell. **"Prominence Typhoon!" **When the purple spiral of flames struck Natsu, they exploded. Lucy started to run to him, but Laki grabbed her wrist.

"You sure you're a fire wizard? Cause these are the nastiest flames I've ever eaten!"

Everyone but Laki and Happy were shocked to see Natsu eating the flames. As the last embers entered his mouth, the slavers were horrified. "Thanks for the grub." Was all Natsu said as wiped his mouth.

"The hell? Who is this guy?" Bora screamed. Happy simply stated "Fire magic doesn't work on Natsu."

"That was filling." Natsu said as spread his legs. "Now I'm all fired up!" He pulled his head back and a magic seal appeared in front. He brought his hands to his mouth and blew through them.

**"Fire Dragon Roar!"**

A stream of red and orange flames out of his mouth, funneled by his hands. When the smoke cleared, only Bora was unscathed as he used his **Red Carpet **to hover away.

"Hey, Bora," one of his men groaned out. "I've seen this guy before. That pink hair, the scaly-lookin' scarf. No mistaking it. This guy, he's the real..." "Salamander!" Lucy finished his thought.

"Alright then, here's the power of a real Fairy Tail wizard." Natsu shouted as he lit his hands on fire and charged at Bora.

Bora, still hovering, cast his **Red Shower **spell, launching hundreds of purple orbs at Natsu. He ran past them, before launching himself into the air and punched the slaver.

Lucy stood baffled at the sight in front of her. "So he eats fire, then attacks with it?" She had never seen or heard of this kind of magic.

"He has a dragons lungs to breathe fire." Lucy turned and look down at Laki, who continued explaining as the fight raged on. "Dragon scales to dissolve fire, and dragon claws to attack with fire. His type of fire magic allows him to take on all of the physical traits of an actual dragon. It's an ancient spell that's rarely used to today."

Bora launched a giant skull-like orb of flame at Natsu, who caught and ate it. As he finished eating, Happy finished explaining to Lucy. "It's called Dragon Slayer Magic."

"Well, that was a hefty meal. Now I'm gonna smoke you like a fish." Natsu said as wiped embers from his lips.

Bora freaked out at the comparison, but before he could do anything, Natsu had shot forward. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** Igniting his right hand, he punched Bora's face with enough force to launch him into the bell tower.

"Natsu, everyone knows you smoke food with smoke, not fire." Happy said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Lucy was horrified at the power Natsu had shown, but more so at the destruction he caused.

"Not bad, Natsu." Laki said as she walked over to him. "But don't you think you overdid it?" She asked pointing behind them. "This wouldn't have happened if we stuck with my plan." This sparked an argument between the two.

Lucy was watching this when an article that she read flashed into her head. 'Salamander, he partners with someone who goes by the name of 'The Greenwoman.' Does that mean?' She slowly turned to Laki.

"Hey." Both stopped arguing and turned to Lucy. "If he's Salamander, does that mean, you're the Greenwoman?" Laki had a smile on her face as she said "That's me."

Before she could say anything, heavy metal footsteps rang through the smoke. "The Army?" Lucy screamed, before Natsu and Laki each grabbed a wrist and ran.

"Crap, we gotta get outta here!" Natsu said still running.

"So why are you dragging me along!?" Lucy screamed. "You said you wanted to join our guild, right?" Laki said as Lucy looked with joy in her eyes. Both mages looked back at Lucy and said the same thing. "So, lets go!"

Soon enough, Lucy was now running along side them, headed for her new life in the Fairy Tail guild.


	3. Cows and Monkeys

**Laki might be OOC in this chapter, but she as been hanging out with Natsu for 7 years. I would imagine some of his traits would rub off on her.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Cows And Monkeys**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location/ Date/ Noise_**

* * *

_**Era**_

"Those morons from Fairy Tail have done it again! This time they destroyed an entire port!" A council member with his arms crossed said.

"Can't they go one day without destroying something?" Another added.

"Heh," Siegrain chuckled at his colleges comments. "I'm actually quite fond of these fools." Yajima and Ultear nodded in agreement.

Yajima gave his thoughts on the subject. "Yes, they may be foolish but they are also quite powerful. The amount of success they receive is equal to the destruction they cause."

"That's true, they present quite the quandary."

"I say leave them be." Siegrain said, catching everyone else off. "After all, think of how boring this job would be if not for fools like them."

* * *

_**Magnolia**_

The three wizards and the cat stood in front of the guild hall, Lucy smiling from ear to ear. Happy flew off Natsu's shoulder into the air. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Natsu kicked the large, wooden door open. "We Made It Back Alive!"

Faces were smiling at the return of Natsu and Laki. Lucy was amazed at the reaction the guild members gave to the returning mages.

"Natsu, Laki, what up?" A bucked tooth member asked. "Heard you two went all out at Hargeon? Can't you-" That was all he could say before Natsu kicked him in the face. Lucy freaked out at the reaction Natsu had.

"You lied about that Salamander! I'm gonna kick your but!" Natsu declared as he cracked his knuckles. Laki was behind him, giggling at the show her friend was putting on.

"Calm down, you idiot." The member said after popping out of the rubble. "All I did was pass on a rumor I heard!"

"A RUMOR!?" Natsu screamed getting angrier by the minute.

"Okay, then. Let's Fight!" The member launched himself at Natsu, who ducked from the on coming tackle. Laki, however, wasn't so lucky. The force from the tackle launched Happy off her shoulder like a Ping pong ball. This sparked a chain reaction which culminated in a massive brawl through out the guild.

Lucy was unphased by all of this, as she had only one thing on her mind. 'I'm inside the Fairy Tail guild hall!'

"Natsu and Laki finally made back, did they?" A man in only boxer shorts stood up and walked over to the brawl. "Time to settle things Natsu!"

"Gray, your clothes, Laki." A woman in a blue bikini top at the bar pointed out his lack of garments and Laki's hatred of it. The man IDed as Gray spun around on his foot. "Not now, Cana!"

Cana let out a sigh. "Another example of the lack of class by the men here." She then picked up a large wine barrel and began to drink from it, leaving Lucy speechless and her jaw on the floor.

Gray kicked another member out of his way and stared at Natsu, who was fighting himself. "Fight me, Natsu!" Natsu turned around and a smile came to his face. "Clothes first, then fight!"

Before Gray could say anything else, Laki put him in a sleeper hold. "What have I said about you stripping, Gray?!" She said through her teeth. Gray flipped her off his back and the two of them began fighting.

Lucy could hear the sound of wood hitting wood behind her. She turned around and saw a large tan man with white hair. "It just hit noon, and you guys already acting like a bunch of spoiled brats."

"SHUT UP, ELFMAN!" Gray and Natsu said as they both punched Elfman, launching him into the war zone that was the guild hall.

"Damn it's noisy here." Lucy turned around to see Loke 'the Lady Killer', an attractive man who was always ranked high on the eligible bachelor list. Around both his arms were two very attractive women. Suddenly, a glass hit him on the head, so he decided to jump into the fight.

"He's off my list." Lucy said as she crossed off his face in a magazine of ideal boyfriends she kept. She looked out over the sea of violence. "Aside from Laki, there doesn't seem to be a single sane person here."

"Hello, are you new?" A voice from behind caused Lucy to turn around. There was a beautiful woman in a red dress with white hair, holding a tray of drinks. Lucy recognized her and freaked out. "Mirajane! In the flesh!"

Mirajane gave her the sweetest smile from any of her magazine shoots. "Hey, uh, don't you think we should stop this?" Lucy asked pointing to the massive brawl.

"It's fine." Mira said turning to the brawl. "It's would be Fairy Tail if this didn't happen every now and again. I just leave them be. Besides,." Elfman crashed into her, sending her into one of the many broken tables. "It kinda fun, don't you think?" She finished before fainting, but Lucy thought she had died.

Gray crashed into Lucy, sending them both to the ground. As they got up, Gray shouted something Lucy had never heard before, "Who took my underwear?"

He turned to Lucy, who was covering her eyes. "Don't turn around!" Gray approached her, which startled the blonde. "Excuse me, miss, can I borrow your-" He never finished as Laki swung a chair at Gray, sending him flying away from Lucy.

"Leave her allow, perv!" She was pushed away by Loke, who then tried to pick up Lucy, figuratively and literally.

"Talk about insensitive. A woman has needs." He was then uppercutted by Elfman, which caused him to drop Lucy.

"Real men talk with their fists, Loke." Natsu then gave him a spin kick to the chest. "I said stay out of my way!"

The brawl went on and Cana was starting to get annoyed. "So much for having a quite drink." She then pulled out a magic card. "Alright guys, knock it off." From the card, a green seal appeared.

Gray, after finding his boxers, brought his hands together as cold mist escaped his hands, creating a blue magic seal. "Says who, Cana?"

Laki mimicked his actions as her own seal appeared. "Gray, find your clothes, now!"

Elfman had his own purple seal in his hand. Roaring as he brought it up, the seal grew in size as stone wrapped around his arm.

Loke fidgeted with his rings as a bright green seal appeared in front of his hands. "You punks can be so annoying."

Flames appeared and wrapped around Natsu's fists. "I'm ready for you guys!"

Lucy panicked and held up Happy as a feline shield. "This is a normal fight here?!" "Aye!"

Before the whole town was leveled, a large foot slammed onto the ground. "Can you brats stop arguing like children?!" All fighting stopped instantly. No one dared to even cough. Lucy stared up at the massive figure in fear.

"Oh, Master." Mirajane said like nothing happened. "I didn't know you were still here."

"M-m-master?!" Lucy said in complete shock.

"What gives?" Natsu asked unaware of the masters presence. "Why'd every-" Laki covered his mouth before he said something stupid.

The master turned to Mirajane and noticed the blonde next to her. "So, seems we've a new recruit?"

Lucy panicked as she realized he meant her. "Y-yes sir."

The large figure began to shake as steam rolled of his body. Lucy feared that he would get bigger than he already was. Instead, he actually shrunk in size, revealing an old man with a mustache. "Nice to have you."

Lucy said the first thing that came into her head. "T-tiny! This guys the master?!"

"Yup, allow me to introduce the Fairy Tail guild master, Master Makarov." Mirajane said as Makarov leaped onto the railing above everyone. He cleared his throat as the entire guild stared in silence and fear.

"Look what you clots have done now. This is the largest amount of complaints the council has sent yet." He waved the thick pile of paper in his hand to illustrate his point. "The only thing you kids seem to be good at is making the top brass mad at me."

Every guild member was looking down, either in shame or humiliation. Lucy was worried the master might have a stroke.

"However," The paper in his hand quickly burst into flames as he held it. "I say to hell with the council and the rules." He threw the burning paper to the ground, and Natsu leaped off the ground and ate it, causing Laki to giggle.

"Now listen." The master continued. "Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some sort of miracle of nature: its a talent, a skill that only works when the flow inside of us, and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To preform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your very soul. If all we ever do is worry about following the rules, then our magic will never progress. So don't let those council blowhards scare you. Follow the path you believe in. Because that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number 1!" He finished, raising his hand in guilds symbol.

The crowd followed suite, all mimicking the master and cheering. Lucy had a smile on her face as she looked around her. Gray and Elfman were cheering, Mira was smiling, Cana and Loke where sharing some beer, and Laki and Natsu where holding their hands high as they copied the master.

* * *

_**One Hour Later**_

Lucy was at bar, a magic stamp on her hand. As Mirajane pulled it away, it revealed a pink Fairy Tail Emblem.

Mirajane smiled at the new member. "There, now you're a full fledge Fairy Tail guild member."

Excited, she scanned the room. Eventually, she saw Natsu and Laki standing in front of a large board and ran over to them. "Natsu, Laki, look! Mirajane just put the official guild emblem on my hand!"

"Oh yeah, that's great." Natsu said totally uninterested. "Welcome to the guild, Loony."

"Natsu." Laki said shaking her head. "Ignore him Lucy. He gets like this when he's looking for a good job. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

"Is my dad back yet?" Laki, Natsu and Happy turned to see a young boy looking up at Makarov.

Makarov put his beer down and shook his head. "Romeo, you're getting on my nerves. You're a wizards son. Have some faith in your father. Just wait for him."

"But sir, he said he'd only be gone for a couple of days." The boy now known as Romeo said. "And it's been well over a week."

Makarov scratched his head. "Hmm. If memory serves, he took the job on Mt. Hakobe."

"Yes." Romeo screamed at the master. "It's not that far from here. So please send some one to look for him!"

"Look, kid. Your old mans a wizard!" Makarov said angrily. "So, just like any other wizard here, he can handle himself. Just go home, have some milk and cookies, and wait!"

Romeos anger finally got to him. He punched Makarov between the eyes, and ran out of the guild hall, screaming that he hates them all.

Lucy observed the whole scene for her seat at the bar. "Wow, that's gotta be tough."

Mirajane was behind the bar, cleaning some mugs. "Trust me Lucy, I know he sounds like he doesn't care, but the master is more worried than anyone else."

A loud crash came from the Request board. Turning, Lucy saw that Natsu had punched the request he had into the board.

"The hell's th-" Nab started to say, but Laki put her hand on his shoulder and just shock her head.

"Not now, Nab."

Lucy stared at Natsu as he and Happy began to walk out of the guild hall.

"Master, this doesn't look good." Nab said leaning against the bar top. "I guarantee he's headed over to Mt. Hakobe. Probably to needlessly save Macao. He'll never learn."

"Remember Nab, we can't choose another's past." The master said. "Just leave him be."

"How come Natsu got so upset?" Lucy asked.

"Probably cause Natsu sees himself in Romeo." Mirajane said, never looking up from the mug she was cleaning. "Just because we're Fairy Tail members doesn't mean we all don't have personal issues."

"We've all had our fair share of suffering and heartache." Lucy turned and saw Laki sitting down next to her and ordering a small beer, a small frown on her face.

"Many years ago, Natsu's father left and never came back." Lucy's eyes widened as Laki's order was put before her. "Well, not his real father, but the one who raised him. Believe it or not, it was actually a dragon."

"A dragon?!" Lucy screamed as Laki to a sip from her beer. "Natsu was really raised by a dragon?!" Laki put her drink down and nodded.

"When he was a little boy, a dragon found him wondering the forest." Laki countinued her story. "He took Natsu in, and taught him everything about language, culture, and magic. But one day, the dragon disappeared, leaving only the scarf Natsu wears around his neck."

"Wait, then that dragon must have been Igneel." Lucy said after figuring it out.

"That's right." Laki said. "Natsu lives for the day when he can see Igneel again. It's silly, I know, but it's what drives Natsu." Laki then let out a sigh as she stared at the door. "I only wish in had his strength."

"Huh?" Lucy was curious what she meant by that.

"Oh, its nothing." Laki said shaking her head. "Hey, Lucy, I have a favor to ask."

* * *

_**Mt. Hakobe Base**_

"So, Laki asked you come with us?" Nastu asked as he laid on his stomach inside the carriage taking them to Mt. Hakobe.

"Yeah, she did." Lucy told him. "I was gonna come anyway, so that worked with me. Wow you really do have serious motion sickness. One more reason to feel sorry for Laki."

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing." Lucy said back peddling. "Hey, can ask you something? Laki said she wished she had your strength. Do you know what she meant by that?"

Natsu knew what she had meant, but he couldn't tell her. "Um, well..." The carriage jerked forward and stopped moving.

"Oh, I guess we're here." Natsu was instantly revived by the lack of movement and began dancing around in the cabin.

"Sorry, but this is as far as I can get you." The driver told them.

They opened the door and were greeted by a blizzard.

"The heck are we, Natsu?" Lucy asked as she stared out of the carriage. "This is a frozen wasteland!"

The wizards and cat exited the carriage and began walking down a snow covered path, hoping to find some clue to where Macao had gone. However, Lucy was more than bit distracted by change in weather.

"Why's it so cold?" She asked, shaking as she walked behind Natsu and Happy. "I get that we're on a mountain, but it's the middle of summer!"

"Well it's your fault for wearing lite clothes." Natsu said never breaking his stride.

"Oh, please! Like you're dressed for a winter excursion. Now gimme that blanket!" She said trying to pull the blanket of Natsu's back.

"Wow, she just keeps talkin, doesn't she?" He asked Happy on his shoulder.

"Oh, I know!" She pulled out a silver key. **"Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation - Horologium!"**From the seal on the ground came a grandfather clock with arms and an oddly shaped head.

"A clock?" Natsu said as he raised an eyebrow. "That's cool." Happy added.

Lucy wrapped herself in Natsu's blanket and locked herself inside the clock spirits chest. She tried to speak, but the glass prevented the other two from hearing her.

"Wha, I can't hear you." Natsu said to the girl.

"She said I'm staying in here and nothing you can do can get me to come out." Horologium said in place of Lucy.

"So then why'd you tag along?" Natsu said, annoyed at her actions.

"What kind of bizarre assignment would force Macao to come to this crazy place, she inquires."

"You should have asked that before you came along." Natsu said, turning to Lucy. "He went to slay a Vulcan, it's a big monster." Lucy was scared at Natsu's explanation.

"Take me back to the guild right this instant, she declares." Horologium says for Lucy.

"Go ahead and be my guest, I say back." Natsu said as kept trudging through the snow. He came to a cliffs edge and called out to his friend. "MACAO, CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

His shouting attracted the wrong kind of attention because a Vulcan came up from behind him and slammed its fists into the ground. Natsu jumped back avoid being crushed. The beast looked up with a smile.

"That's a big Vulcan!" Happy screamed, not helping the situation. The Vulcan sniffed the air and a grin came on its face. It ran off towards Lucy. "Hey, get back here!"

The beast banged its arms on the glass, causing the Lucy to look up. The Vulcan had picked up the spirit and was looking in. "Me Like Human Woman!"

Natus slammed his fists together, creating a wave of flames. "So it can talk, huh?"

The Vulcan lifted the clock spirit above itself and began running into the blizzard, giggling creepily. Horologium was screaming in Lucy's place for them to rescue her.

* * *

**_Mt. Hakobe Summit_**

Inside a cave, the Vulcan was dancing around Lucy, excited for some unknown reason. "How did I get myself into this mess? And what's with this giant monkey? Why is he so excited, she asks scared of the answer." Horologium says verbatim for Lucy.

The monkey pressed its face against he glass, sending a chill down Lucy's spine. Things only got worse as Horologium disappeared in bright light, leaving Lucy on the ground.

"Where'd you, Horologium? Don't you disappear on me!" Lucy screamed as the Vulcan stared directly at her.

"Sorry, but my time is up." His voice rang out from the spirit world. "Take care."

"Give me an extension, PLEASE!" She cried out as the Vulcan prepared to 'play' with his new 'friend'.

"Hey, you big ape!" A voice rang out causing Lucy to turn. She saw Natsu running full speed towards her. "Where's Macao? Tell me!"

Her hopes were soon dashed as her would-be savior tripped on the icy floor, crashing into a wall.

"That was not cool. Why does he think he need to make an entrance all the time?" Lucy asked as she face palmed her self.

"Talk monkey, where is my friend?" Natsu asked as he stood up. At the same time, Lucy ran over to his side. "You can talk, right? He's a human male. So tell me where he is?! Where are you hiding him?!" He asked pointing his finger.

Lucy could only stare in horror at the stupidity Natsu was demonstrating. The Vulcan then pointed to a nearby wall.

Natsu ran over to the wall and looked out a hole, only for the beast to push him out of the hole. Natsu fell into a deep hole as Lucy could only watch in horror. Behind her, the Vulcan was dancing and grunting.

"This is bad. He can't survive out there." She turned to the Vulcan and threw the blanket off. "Okay, ya pervy monkey, you're going down." She reached for her keys and pulled off a golden one.

**"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" **From the seal in the ground came a humanoid cow with a giant axe strapped to his back. "I'm warning you, monkey boy, Taurus is strongest spirit I'm contracted with." Said spirit then proceeded to hit on Lucy. "Oh yeah, he's a big old perv to." She said rubbing her head in disappointment.

This action apparently angered the Vulcan, who claimed Lucy was 'his woman'. This in turn angered Taurus, who unsheathed his axe and swung it. The Vulcan was able to dodged the hit and ran towards Taurus.

However, Natsu came from nowhere and kicked Taurus in the face, knocking the spirit out.

"Hey, how come there are more monsters now than before?" He asked pointing to the Vulcan.

"You idiot, the cow's one of my spirits!" Lucy screamed at him. "Wait, how did you get back in here?"

Natsu looked at her and grinned. "You can thank Happy for that. Thanks, little buddy."

"Oh, so a flying cat is fine. You just can't handle any other mode of transportation." She asked coldly, only to have her sweat drop as Natsu explained that Happy is his friend.

The Vulcan slammed its fist above Natsu, only to have it caught by his forarm. "Listen up, monkey. Everyone the Fairy Tail guild my friend." The Vulcan than kicked Natsu, who brought his arms up to protect himself. The force behind the kick pushed him away. "Whether it's Gramps or Mira, hell, even those jerks Gray and Elfman." The Vulcan charged on all fours as Natsu began to glow in a red aura. "And Laki and Happy and Lucy too. They're all my friends. So that's why I'm not leaving without Macao!"

He kicked the beast with a flaming kick, launching it into the ceiling. Icicles fell as it landed on all fours. It brought its hands forward, launch the ice shards at Natsu, who heated up his body to protect himself, creating steam. The steam faded, revealing the brute holding Taurus's axe.

The Vulcan swung the axe repeatedly as Natsu dodged hit after hit before slipping on the icy floor. The beast swung again only for Natsu to hold off the hit with his bare hands. The blade began to glow around his hands as he melted it. The fiery pellets dropped into his open mouth, before he spit them at the Vulcan.

Ready to end it, he slammed his fists together before throwing himself at the Vulcan. "Choke on this.**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" **He punched the beast with his flaming hand, sending crashing into a wall. It laid there unconscious.

"Hey, wasn't this monkey gonna tell us where your friend is?" Lucy asked as they walked over to it, causing Natsu to scratch his head in embarrassment. "Well, I don't think he's gonna be talking for a while."

Suddenly, the Vulcan's body began to glow before exploding into a bright light. Natsu stared wide-eyed as the creature was replaced, by Macao.

"I guess he was taken-over by that Vulcan." Happy said still airborne. Lucy asked what he meant, so Happy explained. "See, Vulcans survive by stealing human body's and then taking them over. They're evil body snatchers."

Minutes later, Macao was sprawled on Natsu's blanket heavily bandaged. "Macao, don't you die on me. Romeo's waitin for you, so open your eyes!" Natsu screamed at the body.

Macao slowly opened his eyes. "I'm pathetic." Natsu and Lucy looked with confused eyes. "I took out nineteen of those brutes. But number twenty, that's the one that got me. I was so anger with myself. I couldn't go home and face Romeo."

As Natsu tried to cheer his friend up, Lucy was thinking. 'No way. There were twenty pervy monkeys and he still took the job by himself?!' As Natsu helped Macao to his feet she could think one thing. 'They're incredible. I can't begin to compare my self to them.

* * *

**_Magnolia_**

Romeo was sitting on some stairs deep in thought. He thought back to the teasing that the bully's gave him. How he approached his father and begged him to take a job. How it was his fault that his dad had been missing for over a week.

"Hey, Romeo!" A voice rang out to him. Wiping his tears, he looked up to see Natsu, Lucy, Happy,

and his father.

Overcome with joy, the child launched off the steps and latched onto his fathers neck, sending them both to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, dad!" Romeo said through his tears. "It's my fault."

"Don't blame yourself, kid." Macao said as he hugged his son. "If anything, I'm sorry for making you worry. The next time those bully's bother you, here's what you say. Can you old man take down nineteen monsters alone? Because mine can."

His son smiled and nodded and as the others walked away into the sunset, he screamed to them. "Thanks for bringing my daddy home to me."

* * *

**Well, that's chapter three done. What do you think? Review and follow.**


	4. The First Job

**Chapter 4**

**The First Job**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location/ Date/ Noise_**

* * *

_**Lucy's Apartment**_

Lucy smiled as she woke up in her new apartment. For only seventy-thousand jewel a month, it was a great find. She took her morning bath, thinking about all of the features her new home had to offer. Finished drying off, she pushed her curtain door open. Her jaw then proceed to hit the floor.

Sitting in a chair, surrounded by garbage was Natsu and Happy. On instinct, she kicked them both into the wall.

"Geez, Lucy." Natsu said as be rubbed his check. "We just wanted to see your new pad."

"This isn't checking out!" Lucy screamed at the two. "This is called barging in! Plus, I think the police would call this BREAKING AND ENTERING!"

Lucy screamed at Happy as the cat scratched up her walls, while Natsu found some papers on her stationary. Lucy reacted, once again kicking Natsu away, clutching the papers tight to her chest.

"What was that for?" He asked once bandaged up. "Man, Lucy you place is way more exciting than our house."

A sudden knock on her door took her attention away from her two friend/intruders. Burying the papers, she walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Laki.

"Hey, Lu-" She started to say before she was taken aback by Lucy's attire. "Why are you in just a towel?"

"I wouldn't be, if these two hadn't broken into my new home!" Lucy screamed before moving out of the way, letting Laki see the intruders she was talking about.

Laki entered the house and Natsu caught sight of her. "Yo, Laki, bout time you showed up."

"Natsu." Laki said shaking her head. "How many times do I have to tell you? You can't just break into a girls room, let alone her house."

Lucy nodded in agreement, before she was taken back by her friends words. 'Times? This has happened more than once?!'

A few minutes later, Lucy was dressed and sitting at her table, tea cup in one hand, glaring at Natsu and Happy across from her and Laki.

"Once you two finish, get out. Laki, you can stay." Lucy said to her respective guests.

"Wow, your cold." Natsu said staring at his tea.

"What do you expect?" Lucy screamed. "You broke into my house! Don't expect any special treatment for that." She took a sip from her tea before turning to Laki. "So, why'd you guys come over here?"

"A few reasons. First, we wanted to see you new place. I gotta say, it's a really nice place you pick." Laki said before taking a sip from her tea.

"Well, I wanted to see more of those key people you keep with you." Natsu said leaning onto the table.

"First of all, they're called Celestial Spirits, and second they're not some toys I can just call up whenever I want."

"How many spirits do you have contracts with?" Laki asked.

"In total, six." She answered placing her key pouch on the table. "But their are different key types as well. The silver ones are the easiest to find because you can just buy them in magic shops. I've got Horologium the Clock, Lyra the Harp, and Crux the Southern Cross." She said as she raised the keys one by one.

"But the gold ones are rare. They open the gates of the twelve zodiac spirits. I've got Aquarius the Water Bearer, Taurus the Golden Bull, and Cancer the Giant Crab."

"GIANT CRAB!" Natsu and Happy jumped out of their seats at the thought of giant crab legs to eat.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone get so excited over food." Lucy said.

"So, Aquarius sent that big wave crashing into Hargeon?" Laki asked receiving a nod for an answer.

"Oh, yeah." An idea came into Lucy's head. "Speaking of Hargeon, I still have that key I bought there. You guys wanna see how a contract between wizard and spirit is made?" She asked leaning into the table.

"Sure, it's sounds interesting." Laki said excited.

"Okay." Lucy stood up, new key in hand. "Here we go! **I call upon the in the world of the Celestial Spirits! I beckon the to my side at once, pass through the gate!" **A blue magic seal appeared beneath her as her three guests looked on. **"Open, Gate of Canis Minor - Nicola!" **A golden bubble rose from the ground before sprouting tiny legs and arms and growing a carrot nose.

Natsu and Happy stared at the creature for a few seconds before saying the same thing. "Nice try."

"Shut it, that's how it's suppose to work!" Lucy screamed at the two. She turned back to the spirit, only to see Laki clutching the spirit close to her.

"Aw, you are so cute!" Laki said rocking it against her face before putting it down. "Hard to believe this thing is a powerful spirit."

"Actually, this spirit doesn't take much power to get through the gate, so a lot of wizards keep them as pets." Lucy explained as she walked over pen and note pad in hand. "Alright, let's move on to the contract." She said as she kneeled down.

The spirit raised it's paw in agreement.

"You free Mondays?" Lucy asked, receiving a vertical head shake for an answer. She jutted it down on her notepad.

"Tuesdays?" This time, she received a nod yes for an answer. Her guests watched, Laki with intrigue, Natsu and Happy with boredom.

"Man, this is boring." Natsu said sipping his tea.

"Who would have thought it would be simple?" Laki asked aloud.

"And done!" Lucy said as the spirit smiled.

"Well that was easy." Happy commented, causing Lucy to grin.

"It may look simple, but it's very important. See, the contract between Spirit and wizard is based around the promise they make to each other. Because of that, I make it a point to always keep my promises." Lucy explains.

"That's a nice code you have." Laki comments.

"Now all you need is a name." Lucy says before thinking.

"Isn't it Nicola?" Happy asked.

"No, see that's the name of the species." Lucy explained. A few seconds later and she had an idea. "Oh I know. Come here, Plue."

"Plue?"

"I think it's the cutest name ever!" Lucy said hugging the newly christened Plue.

"I don't get it." Happy stated. "It's the little dog, but it's not barking at all."

"Well, you aren't meowing, cat." Lucy pointed out the hypocrisy. Plue jumped out of her arms and began a weird dance routine. Natsu stared at the dancing spirit intensely.

"You got that right, Plue!" Natsu said giving the spirit a thumbs up.

"You can understand him?!" Lucy asked, freaked out at the sight before her.

"Never underestimate Natsu." Laki said while Happy nodded his head.

Natsu then stared at Lucy with intensity. Freaked out, she asked what he wanted from her.

"Alright, it's settled. You both are gonna be apart of our team." Natsu flashed her his signature grin.

"Team?"

"Yeah, team." Laki said rising out of her chair. "See, even though everyone in the guild is allied to each other, the ones that get along really well will form teams within the guild. That way, jobs to difficult for one person can be done by a team. Of course, the issue of how the pay is split is another story, but for the most part, teams stick together."

"Alright, I'm in!" Lucy yelled excited. The wizards then did a three-way fist bump to seal the deal.

"Great, and it just so happens that I have the perfect job for us." Laki then took out a flier with the job they were doing. Lucy took the the paper and read it over, missing the looks on her teammates faces.

"Shirotsume Village, that's not that far away." The reward the caught Lucy's eyes. "Whoa. 200,000 jewel. Just for stealing a book from this Duke Everlue guy.

"Peice of cake, right?" Natsu asked, knowing why Laki had picked it.

"Huh?" Lucy read the last part the job. "Please note. Everlue is a dirty old man who's looking for maids with blonde hair!?" She didn't like the sound of that.

"We know a blondie, don't we Happy?" Laki asked in a loud whisper.

"Yup, and I bet we can find her a maid outfit." Happy answered with a smile.

"You, sneaky little... YOU TRICKED ME!" Lucy shouted at the two before falling to her hands and knees.

"Sorry, Lucy." She looked up to see Natsu, who put his hand on her shoulder. "Laki's always like this. If she sees a job involving anything perverted, she wants to take it. You're lucky all you have to do is dress up as a maid."

Lucy looked at him. "What does that mean?

* * *

**_Carriage to Shirotsume_**

"Are you enjoying the ride today, Master?" Lucy sarcastically asked the motion sick Natsu. "Anything else I can get for you?"

"Barf, Bag, Please." Natsu muttered out.

"Lucy, don't be so hard on him." Laki said. "I'm the one who picked the job. You should be mad at me."

"Oh no, that's not why I'm doing this." Lucy said. "Hey, Laki, can I ask a question?" Receiving a nod, she pressed on. "You and Natsu are already a super powerful team, so why'd you want me to join you?"

"Cause your a nice person, that's why." Laki answered honestly.

"You're just so wierd." Natsu groaned out before passing out.

"Well, I'm stoked for my first real job. I just know I'm gonna rock it!" Lucy said in excitement.

"Weren't you upset about this whole thing?" Happy asked, taking a break from his fish.

"Hey, if this guy like pretty girls, than I'm a shoo in to get this done." Lucy said.

"Well, all you humans look alike to me." Happy just burst Lucy's bubble.

"Alright, onto the pay scale. I'm doing all the work, so I think it should be 70-10-10-10." Lucy explained.

"Why do you want ten percent?" Happy asked, causing Lucy to snap that she was the seventy.

* * *

**_Shirotsume Town_**

The group arrived at the small town and began walking towards thier clients house. Natsu was still feeling the effects of the carriage ride and was sluggish walking.

"Lets find some place to eat, I'm starving." He said weakly.

"Why not just eat your own fire?" Lucy asked.

"Sure, great idea." Natsu replied. "Hey, I know. Why don't you eat Plue or your cow while you're at it?" Lucy freaked out at the idea, causing Laki to laugh a little.

"See, Lucy it's like this." Laki explained. "Dragon slayers can eat their respective elements, wether natural, artificial, or magical, but they can't eat anything they produce themselves."

"That's lame."

"Sweet, let's get a bit to eat." Natsu said pointing at the restaurant in front of him.

"No thanks." Lucy said as she walked away. "I've got something to do."

"What's with her?" Natsu asked Laki. "The four of us should be eating as a team."

"Come on, Natsu." Laki grabbed his wrist and led him into the restaurant. "We'll just order stuff for her."

Once in the restaurant, the group order a lot of meat for Natsu, fish for Happy, and salads for Laki. "So, we just leave the fatty stuff for Lucy." Natsu said as he stuffed his face with two giant drumsticks.

"Yeah, that's the part she likes the most, it seems." Happy agreed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Said girls voice called out, causing Natsu and Laki to look up. They're mouths dropped open to see Lucy in a maids outfit. "Come on, be honest. How good do I look in this?"

"Lucy." Laki said dropping her fork. "We were never going to have you dress as a maid. We're gonna storm that mansion and take that pervert down!"

"Are you crazy!?" Lucy asked. "Who knows what kinda security this guy has?! Better to do this discretely, Laki." Laki slumped her head in disappointment. For the rest of the meal, she sat in silence.

* * *

_**Melon Household**_

The three wizards arrived at the house and were led to an open room with a small table in the center.

"My name is Kaby Melon. It's a pleasure." The client introduced himself as his wife stood behind him.

"Melon!" Natsu and Happy said in excitement.

"Guys, that's so rude." Lucy told her friends.

"Don't worry I get that a lot." Kaby said after a small chuckle. "Now, about the job. It's simple: Duke Everlue has a book called Daybreak in his possession. I want you to burn it for me."

"No problem. I'll burn the whole house down, if you want." Natsu said raising his finger and igniting it to prove his point.

"No way am I going to jail for arson." Lucy told him before turning to Kaby. "May I ask why?"

"For 200,000 jewel, who cares about the reasons?" Laki said before drinking from her glass of water she asked for.

"The reward has been raised to two million." Laki did an immediate spit take as the other three were shocked. After a collective gasp they stared stunned at their client. "Didn't you know that?"

"Two million?" Natsu asked aloud. "Split four ways!? Wow! I suck at math, but that's a lot!"

"Oh, I know." Happy chimed in. "You and I get a million, Laki gets a million, and Lucy gets all the rest."

"But that means I get nothing!" Lucy screamed, ruining their dream. She calmed down before turning to Kaby again. "Why'd you raise the reward money?"

"Because that book must be destroyed."

Lucy felt the heat in the room increase as she turned to Natsu, who was a blaze.

"Alright. Let's go, you two. We gotta book to burn." He ran out of the house dragging Lucy behind him as Happy flew Laki after them.

* * *

**Duke Everlue's Mansion**

The group arrived at the dukes address and were taken back at the size of it. It was a massive three story building with solid stone wall surrounding it. The only way in was through a metal gate.

"Cuse me!" Lucy cried out to the inside. "I heard you had a maid position opening. Hello!" She looked over her shoulder to see Natsu holding Laki back from breaking down the gate.

Before she could break free of Natsu's grip, a giant, gorilla maid burst out of the ground and landed in front of Lucy. Not long after that, another figure burst out of the ground and this one was the Duke himself. Laki struggled even harder to break free, while Lucy thought that this Duke looked BETTER on paper.

The Duke looked over Lucy carefully to see if she was good enough to be his maid. Deciding against it, the Duke called her ugly and told her to beat it. Four more maids popped and the group could see why he thought Lucy was ugly. His sense of beauty was, to say the least, unique. It was, to say the most, horrible.

Moments after being tossed by the burly maid, Lucy was crying by a tree as Natsu and Happy looked down, while Laki comforted her.

"Just couldn't do it, could ya?" Natsu asked in disappointment.

"Leave her alone Natsu." Laki looked up to her friend. "You saw those 'women'. This Everlue guy would call a peacock ugly." She turned back to Lucy. "It's okay, Lucy. Pervs like him never go after pretty girls."

"Alright." Natsu said slamming his fist into his palm. "Looks like its time for plan T!"

"Yeah." Laki said in agreement.

"This big, fat jerk's is gonna pay!" Lucy declared. "So, uh, what exactly is plan T?"

"Take 'em by storm!" Happy shouted.

Unbeknownst to them, a lacrima sphere observed the whole scene.

Moments later, Natsu and Laki where on the roof, trying to break in through the window. Happy flew back up with Lucy, gingerly placing her the roof.

"Thanks, Happy." Lucy said as she noticed Natsu melting the glass with his bare hands.

"Jeez." Natsu said disappointed. "This isn't exactly 'takin by storm', ya know."

"I'm with Natsu." Laki added. "We should just bust down the doors and beaten that guy down."

"What part of 'I'm not going to jail' did you guys not get?" Lucy asked.

"But don't you want revenge on this guy?" Natsu counter questioned.

"Oh, I do." Lucy smirked. "I'm not just gonna burn his dumb book, I'm gonna use his tooth brush to clean the toilet." Her plan made even Laki think 'That's gross.'

The group entered the mansion throught the now open window, and found themselves in an old storage room or something. As Lucy walked around, Happy popped out with a skull on his face. This scared Lucy while Natsu and Laki just grinned at the cats antics.

Finding their way out, the group eventually came to a long hallway filled with doors. They opened all of them, but found no trace of any books. Although they did find some peculiar equipment in the dukes bathroom.

"Hey, Laki. Think you can find a library or something with your wood merging spell?" Natsu asked as they snuck along the wall.

"Sorry, Natsu." Laki said. "I need wood for that to work, and this house seems to be more drywall and fancy stone than wood. Even if we did find some, I doubt there'd be enough to find the book."

"I think we should take a hostage, force them to tell us where the book is." Natsu proposed.

"We're trying not to be seen." Lucy shot that idea down. "This whole thing has to be done stealthily, like ninjas."

"Like a ninja..." Natsu said as his mind wondered of to images of himself and Laki in ninja get up.

"How do you deal with this guy?" Lucy asked as sweat dropped of her. Suddenly, the ground in front of them open and the five maids from before jumped out of the hole. The short ones were carrying spears, while the largest one wasn't.

"Let's crush'em, girls!" The large one ordered them. Before they could get close, however, Happy, still wearing the skull, scared the small ones with a small growl.

"I got this." Laki said as she conjured a magic seal on to the wall. **"Wood-Make: The Distance Between the Two is Forever!" **A second seal appeared at the same height as the maids and from it, a giant wooden hand and foot each caught two maids and sent them into the opposite wall.

The largest maid preformed a belly flop onto Natsu and seemingly crushed him. However, with pure brute strength, Natsu lifted and threw the 'woman' off him and into the air. A magic circle appeared beneath him as he jumped into the air and struck the maid with a flaming left foot. As the maid crashed to the ground, Natsu wrapped his scarf around his head.

"We mustn't be discovered." He said, holding his fingers to a point. "We are ninja."

"Ninjas are quiet." Lucy pointed out to them.

Finding their way down the stairs, the four opened a large door and found themselves in a very expansive library.

"Wow." Lucy said impressed. "Who knew that Everlue was such a book worm?"

"Lets start lookin'!" Natsu shouted.

Lucy found a ladder and climbed her way up to the top. She put her finger against a spine and began moving it across the spine. Not finding Daybreak, she let disappointed sigh. "How are we gonna find this one book?"

She looked over to see Laki ripping perverted books apart page by page, Natsu shouting about finding a picture book, and Happy about finding a book about fish.

"Look, this one sparkles!" Natsu shouted holding up a gold colored book.

"Will you three get serious and start looking for the book we need!?" Lucy said as she slid down the ladder. "As she reached the floor, her eyes went wide as she stared at the book. "That's Daybreak."

"You did it, Natsu." Laki said as she ripped another perverted book apart. "Now spark it up." She ordered. Listening to his friend, Natsu set his fist on fire and prepared to burn the book.

"Wait a second." Lucy grabbed the book out of Natsu's hand. "I didn't realize this was written by Kemu Zaleon?" She asked as she read the author.

"Zalo-what?" Natsu and Laki asked at the same time.

"Zaleon was an amazing wizard, and an even better writer." Lucy explained before going all fan girl on them. "I'm such a big fan. I thought I'd read all of his work, but this must something he never got published!"

"Who cares, Lucy?" Laki asked as Natsu reignited his finger. "Paper's paper, so let's burn it already."

"Don't you two dare!" Lucy said clutching the book in her arms. "This is his last piece of work, a priceless literary artifact. We can't just burn it!"

"But what about the mission?" Happy asked with a glare. "Failure is not an option!"

"But I'm such a fan of his!" Lucy said as she backed away from Natsu and Happy, only to be meet by Laki's hands on her shoulders. "Come on, guys. Let's just say we burned it. I promise I won't tell!"

"We're not liars." Natsu told her as he inched closer. Just as he was about to reach her, a familiar voice was heard.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Behind them, the ground burst open and a familiar figure jumped out of the ground, Duke Everlue. "So you've come to pilfer Daybreak, have you?"

"This is cause you took so long." Natsu stated as he stared down Everlue.

"It's not so bad." Laki smirked as she adjusted her glass. "Now we get to kick this prev's but."

"I knew you lowly wizards were trying to steal something, never would have guessed it was that stupid book." Everlue said.

"Stupid?" Laki questioned.

'This book must be important if the client is willing to pay so much for its destruction, so why his calling it stupid?" Lucy thought to herself before an idea came into her head. "That's great. So if it's so stupid, can I have it?"

"It's mine!" Everlue yelled. "You can't have it, so get your grubby hands off it!"

"Greedy gut." Laki and Lucy muttered at the same time.

"Shut your traps, uglies." Everlue replied as the two girls flinched.

"Will you just give me that book so I get this over with?" Natsu asked letting his hand hold a small fire.

"No way, Pyro!" Lucy said clutching the book tight.

"Lucy!" Laki snapped at her with a serious expression on her face. "This is our job!"

"Well I'm going to read it first." Lucy demanded as she sat down to read.

"Read it, now?!" The others asked her at the same time. The fact that Lucy was reading his book threw Everlue into a rage.

"I've had enough. How dare you put your filthy hands on my possessions. Now, come forth, Vanish Brothers!" Everlue ordered as he snapped his fingers. Natsu turned his head to see a secret passage with two figures inside be revealed as two bookshelves moved apart.

"You called called upon us, sir?" The short one with a large frying pan strapped to his back asked the Duke.

"These punks are really from Fairy Tail?" The taller one asked. "Talk about lame."

"That sign means they're from the Southern Wolves, a mercenary guild." Laki informed Natsu, who cracked his knuckles.

"So, you got body guards, huh?" Natsu asked unimpressed.

Lucy's eyes went wide as she read a passage from the book. "Oh, wow."

"Boyoyoyoyo!" Everlue said as he curled his mustache. "The Southern Wolves are always hungry for fresh game. Say your prayers, thieves!"

"Hey guys, try and hold them off." Lucy told Natsu as she sat up. "I'm not sure, but I think this book holds some kinda secret." She started to run towards door and closed it behind her.

'A secret? It must have slipped by me somehow. It could be a treasure map or something.' The Duke thought angrily as he sank back into the ground. "I'm going after the girl. Make sure that pink-hair doesn't leave here in one piece." Everlue demanded as he vanished.

"Yes, sir."

"Happy, Laki." Natsu turned to his teammates. "Go help Lucy."

"You sure you don't need us here?" Laki asked.

"Thanks." Natsu answered stretching his arms. "But I'll be fine." Laki nodded as she ran after Lucy through the same door while Happy flew past the guards.

* * *

**_Sewers Below the Mansion_**

Lucy sat on the side of the sewers canals, using her Wind Reader Glasses to scan the book as quickly as possible.

"Unbelievable." She muttered to herself. "I knew this book had some secret, but this is way more than I was expecting!" Before she stand, a hand broke through the steal wall and grabbed her wrists. As her glasses fell off, she looked over to see Everlue's smug grin coming out of the wall.

"Well, well, please share." The Duke said as he held Lucy's arms behind her back. "After all, secrets don't make friends."

"No way." Lucy gritted through her teeth, trying to ignore the pain. "A man like you doesn't deserve to know. You're an enemy of literature!"

"Enemy of literature? My massive collection of books and art only proves I'm cultures greatest friend!" Everlue said as he kept twisting Lucy's arms behind her back.

"But that ugly maid collection of yours proves you don't know squat about beauty!" Lucy said in defiance.

"How dare you mock them, they are the definition of beauty!" Everlue countered back before pushing Lucy over to get a better look at the book. "What secret does it hold?" He asked with an evil grin. "Let me guess: he buried his fortune and the map's inside? Tell me, or I'll snap your arm like a toothpick!" He threatened, only to have Lucy blow him a raspberry. Everlue gave a wicked grin before forcing Lucy to the ground. "Now's not the time to be sassy. I, myself commissioned this books very creation, therefore, any secrets it holds is rightfully my property!"

"Lucy!" A voice rang out as both captor and captive turned to see Happy flying over the water before his wings faded.

"A flying cat?" The Duke asked still holding Lucy's arms. "Tell me, what was the point of that?!"

"It's called a distraction." Happy gurgled in the water.

**"Wood-Make: Violent Approach!"** The Duke turned his head just to have a small wooden spiked ball crash into his face, forcing him to give up his hold on Lucy.

"Laki!" Lucy called out to her friend as she got to her feet.

"Sorry it took so long to get here." Laki said apologizing. "He didn't do anything perverted to you, did he?"

"No, I'm fine." Lucy told her before turning to Happy, who was floating down stream. "Happy, please get out of that sewer water."

"But it feels good." Happy gurgled again.

Lucy sighed as she pulled out a golden key from her belt and pointing at Everlue. "Looks like the tables have turned. But if you let us keep this book, I think about going east on you."

"But I'm still tempted to kick your but!" Laki added as she entered her maker stance.

"Oh, a **Celestial **wizard and a** M****aker **mage?" The Duke said unimpressed before glaring at Lucy. "But for reader, you seem a bit deficient on your terms of phrase. Turing the tables means that the weaker party has rallied to claim victory. But there's now you two and that cat can beat me! Boyoyoyoyo!"

"I've had it with your voice!" Laki shouted as a magic seal appeared behind her fist. **"Wood-Make: Harvester of Souls!" **From her seal came scythe made completely out of wood. (A/N: Think Grays Death Scythe spell, just made of wood.) She swung the wooden weapon at Everlue, only to just barely miss his hairdo as he sank back into the ground.

"Boyoyoyo! You can't beat my **Diver Magic**!" He bellowed from the walls. Laki looked around, scythe in hand, trying to find the troll of a man.

Happy finally climbed out of the sewer and was staring at the hole Everlue created. "So he does that using magic? I had no idea Everlue was a wizard too."

"Can't you smell yourself?" Lucy asked the cat. Before she got an answer, Everlue burst from the ground and tried to grab her. Lucy effortlessly dodge and Laki swung the scythe, only to barely miss again. He tried twice more, as did Laki, but neither were able to hit their target.

Lucy flipped and landed on her feet, side by side to Laki, and held the book up angrily. "Look, I know the whole story now! It a horrible adventure novel about a trashy little character named Duke Everlue!"

"What?" Laki stared at the book.

"You serious?" Happy asked.

"I don't know that I'd call the protagonist 'trashy', but yes." Everlue stated before returning into the ground. "The story is crap, and to think it was written by the great Kemu Zaleon, inexcusable!" He jumped out from the wall. Lucy managed to dodge, but he hit Laki, sending her to the water.

She would have fallen in, if she hadn't spotted a hole the Duke made over head and increased the handle length of her scythe, allowing her to stick the blade in it, leaving her hanging over the water.

"I can't believe your arrogance! You forced him to write it!" Lucy shouted as Everlue continued to drill through the sub-levels.

"Arrogant, moi?" Everlue bellowed from the walls as debris fell into the sewer. "The word doesn't even begin to apply! To tell my story is an honor, no matter the circumstances!"

"Then why'd you have to blackmail him?" Lucy asked.

"Blackmail?" Laki and Happy repeated.

"What's the big deal?" He popped out of the wall, curling his mustache. "He just needed some extra encouragement to take the job."

"Oh, really?" Laki asked shooting daggers as Everlue began swimming across the ground.

"Any fool would have jumped at the chance to have me as their muse, but he had the audacity to say no!" He dove back into the ground, went behind Lucy, and stuck his hand out of the ground. "So I gave him the added inspiration via an ultimatum. Write the novel, or his family would be stripped of their citizenship."

"But, then none of them would be able to join any of the guilds and make a living." Happy stated the ramifications of such an act.

"You can't just do that!" Laki shouted from her scythe.

"I can do whatever I want!" He declared as the beneath Lucy and Happy shock. Everlue jumped out of the ground and into the air. "I got him to write it, didn't I?"

Lucy shot silent daggers at the man.

"But I didn't like his attitude. So I put him in one of my personal jail cells. Boyoyoyo!" The Duke laughed at the memories while Laki had begun to swing on her scythe. "He rambled on and on about how he would never give into threats, BUT IN THE END I GOT WHAT I WANTED!" He shouted as he rolled himself into a ball and bounced around the chamber.

Laki finally built up enough momentum and shrunk her scythe, sending her flying onto the pathway. Landing, she turned her head and glared at the Duke. "You did something like that just to boost your self image?!"

"You don't know the half of it, Laki!" Lucy stated as the two began to run side by side. "He was in kept in solitary confinement for three years!" She turned her head to look at the bouncing creep. "Don't you know how hard that was for him?!"

"Three years?" Happy asked as he flew by the female wizards.

The ground before them burst open and Everlue stood ready to attack. Laki and Lucy, however, managed to dodge the hit in time. "Maybe it took that long for him to appreciate me?" Everlue asked before letting out a creepy laugh.

"More like he hated that he had spread your lies!" Lucy shouted as Laki regrew her weapon. "But he swallowed his pride to protect his family, even if it meant going against everything he stood for as an author."

"Lucy, how do you know all this?" Laki asked.

Lucy held the book in front of her so that even Everlue could see it too. "It's all in here."

"Impossible!" Everlue shouted. "I've read that book front to back, and Kemu Zaleon isn't in it."

"That's because you read it normally." Lucy explained. "But what you obviously don't know is that before he was an author, Kemu Zaleon was a wizard."

"He was?" Happy asked.

"Wait, did he..." Laki started.

"Don't tell me..." Everlue gritted through his teeth.

"Once he finished this book, he gathered all his remaining strength, and cast a spell on it." Lucy explained to the others.

"That bastard." Everlue said, fuming. "He used a spell to turn a book about a great man like me into a piece of crap?! Unforgivable!" He used his **Diver Magic **and again dove into the ground to strike the girls.

"Oh, get off you high-horse!" Laki shouted as she and Lucy dodged the attacks the Duke tried.

"Its true he wrote about all the horrible things you did to him!" Lucy added as they landed behind the enraged Duke. "But that's only a fraction of the book. The truth is that it's real secret has absolutely nothing to do with you!"

"Okay, now I'm curious." Laki said staring at the book.

"Tell us, Lucy!" Happy ordered as his mouth began to drool.

"What are you babbling about?" Everlue questioned.

"I won't give this book back to you, Duke Everlue." Lucy said as she put at the book behind her back before pulling out a golden key. "Because it was never meant for you in the first place! **Open, Gate of the Giant Crab - Cancer!" **A seal appeared on the ground and from it, the spirit rose.

"GIANT CRAB!" Happy shouted as he began dancing around in joy.

"Happy, be quiet." Lucy said sternly.

"So, Lucy..." Cancer spoke, pointing at Laki. "You want me to do your hair, or hers, baby?"

"What's wrong with my hair?" Laki asked worried.

"We don't need styling." Lucy said annoyed. "We need help." She then pointed to Everlue. "Take out baldy over there!"

"You got it, baby." Cancer replied as he and Laki dropped into fighting stances.

'What is that books real secret? Did that hack write down all of my illegal business deals?' Everlue thought to himself while shaking in fear. 'I can't have that. If the council actually knew how I made all my money, it be the end of me.' Everlue quickly reached into his jacket and pulled out his own gold key. **"Open, Gate of the Maiden - Virgo!"**

"That's your trick, Lucy!" Happy shouted.

The giant maid, Virgo, burst out of the seal. "Did I hear my master summon me?"

"Hold up! She's a spirit?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"I knew something was off!" Laki shouted, pointing at the spirit. "No real human could be that big and that ugly at the same time!"

However, all four of them noticed something above the spirit and gasped in shock. Natsu was clutching onto Virgo's dress, with a confused look on his face.

"What is going on here?" Everlue demanded.

"Natsu?" Laki and Happy asked.

"What are you doing up there?" Lucy shouted.

"Well, she started moving, so I grab onto her. One minute, I'm about to knock her out again, then the next I'm in the sewer." Natsu shouted, answering as best he could.

"Wait, so that means you traveled through the gate with her?" Lucy asked before freaking out. "BUT THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

"Laki, what do I do now?" Natsu asked as Virgo stated to reach for him.

"Finish what you started!" Laki shouted as Lucy pulled out her whip.

"Virgo, clean up this trash." Everlue ordered.

"As you wish, master." Virgo replied as Natsu jumped of her, turned and stared at the spirit.

"Eat this. **Fire Dragon Roar!" **He unleashed a torrent of flames that pushed Virgo back.

"Impossible!" Everlue shouted in disbelief. Lucy seized the moment and swung her whip.

"You vile little mole-man!" She shouted as her whip wrapped around Everlue's body. "Can't dig out this problem, can you? You make me sick!"

"Batter up!" Everlue glanced over to see Laki swing her scythe, launching him over Lucy and into Cancer, who attacked with his scissors. "You're just another greedy villain." She stated as Everlue landed unconscious.

"Alright, I'm done. Does this look good or what, baby?" Cancer asked as Laki looked at Everlue's now bald head.

"Nice work you guys." Natsu said standing on the steaming body of Virgo. "Baby?" The group then noticed the ground was shaking and the walls were coming apart. The group started running until they found a hole to climb out of, as the entrance was one of the first things to go.

Natsu had a grin on his as they watched the mansion collapse before them. "I like it, Lucy. Out with bang. You are definitely gonna fit in at Fairy Tail."

"But aren't we suppose to not destroy things?" Happy asked.

"Well, Everlue dug all those holes so technically, he destroyed his mansion, not us." Laki stated as she fixed her glasses.

"I just hope I don't get blamed for all this." Lucy said in fear.

The four wizards turned around and headed for their clients household, unaware that Virgo, whilst hold Everlue's unconscious body, was upright and watching them.

* * *

_**Melon Household**_

"When I read Daybreak, I didn't think it was written by Kemu Zaleon. There's no way he would have written something that bad." Lucy explained as the group reached the house where Kaby and his wife lived.

"So, that's how figured out there was a spell on it?" Laki asked as they entered the house. Lucy nodded as Kaby and his wife turned to them at the door.

"You're back. Did you...?" Kaby asked in a hopeful tone.

"Not exactly." Laki muttered as Lucy handed over the book to Kaby.

"I requested this book to be burned." He said taking the book. "Why are you handing it over to me, unscathed?"

"If you really want it burned, I'd rather you do it yourself." Lucy stated as her teammates watched.

"I most certainly will." Kaby said shaking for an unknown reason. "I never want to see this trash again."

"I get why you feel that way. You want to protect your fathers legacy, because you're really Zaleon's son, aren't you?" Lucy asked shocking her teammates.

"That's correct." Kaby answered nodding his head.

"Have you read it yourself?" Laki asked.

"No, not even the first letter." Kaby answered. "I couldn't bring myself to do it. My father told me it was garbage."

"So you were just gonna burn it?" Natsu asked a bit angry.

"I was." Kaby told him. Natsu's eyes went wide and instantly, he grabbed Kaby by his shirt collar.

"You weren't even gonna look at it!?" Natsu asked as Laki tried to pull him away. "It's the last thing you have of your dad, right? Some of us would kill for that kind of memory!" Laki finally managed to pry the two apart as Lucy stepped between them.

"That's enough, Natsu!" Lucy said. "Let Kaby explain himself!"

Kaby stood there in silence before he explained everything that happened all those years ago. His fathers return after being gone for three years and then cutting his writing arm off, attempting suicide, and the final conversation the two of them had before he passed.

"As the years past, all the anger and betrayal I felt slowly turned into,a sense of remorse to my father because I was never able to apologize to him." Kaby explained to Natsu's back, as he had turned around in anger. "So I decided to make amends by burning this book. It's caused so much trouble for my family, I know he would agree with this." He then lit a match and moved it to the book.

"No, you're wrong." Lucy stated, causing everyone to turn to her. The match was quickly extinguished and the book began to glow.

"What the?" Kaby asked as he covered his eyes from the bright light.

"A wizard by the name of Kemu Zaleon... no, I should say Zekua Melon, cast a spell,on this book." Lucy explained.

"What?" Kaby questioned as he stared at the floating book. The letters in the title began to rearrange themselves until a new title was created.

"Dear Kaby?" Laki asked as she looked at the book.

"That's right. It's a three year letter he wrote to his beloved son. He cast a spell on it so no one but you could be able to read it." Lucy said as the book rose higher and letters shot out and began to rearrange themselves; all present were amazed as the words circled around them.

"Wow." Natsu let out.

"This is amazing." Laki said.

"Pretty!" Happy added.

"The true reason he stopped writing was because he finished his masterpiece, a letter containing everything he ever wanted to tell his beloved son." Lucy stated as the last of the letters were put into place. "This truly is his greatest work."

As the glow died and the book floated into Kaby's hands, he thought back to the last thing his father said to him.

_"I thought about you the entire time."_

"I... never really... understood him." Kaby cried as he began flipping through the pages. "Thank you all. I won't let any harm come to this book."

"Looks like we won't be gettin that reward." Natsu said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Huh?" Lucy asked.

"Think about it." Laki chimed in. "We were suppose to burn the book. We didn't do that."

"Come you guys." Lucy said as the two began to walk to the door. "He wants to give us something, so let him. It's not our fault he decided to keep the thing. "

"Lucy, stop being greedy." Happy said.

"I need the cash, feline!" Lucy shouted to the cat.

"Thanks, but it would be right if we did." Laki told them as she and Natsu reached the door.

"I think it's time we all went home." Nastu said before turning his head. "You too, Mr. Melon. Go on home." The group then left the house, leaving the couple shocked.

* * *

_**Make-Shift Camp at Night**_

"I can't believe we didn't take that reward." Lucy said dejected at her financial status. "Who in their right mind would turn down two million jewel?"

"If we took it, it wouldn't have looked good." Laki said waving her finger at Lucy.

"You gotta think about Fairy Tail's reputation." Natsu added before digging in to the meat cooking by the fire.

"I still can't believe it." Lucy said thinking back on the couple. "They were just renting the house so people would think they were rich. By the way Natsu, how did you know that house wasn't even theirs?"

"Hm? Oh, easy." Natsu stated taking a break from his skewered meat. "They smelled like some other house. Pretty obvious."

"Sure, maybe to an animal like you." Lucy said disappointed. "Not me. I'm still thinking about that amazing book."

"I had a feeling." Natsu said, looking at Lucy with a sinister smile. "All those papers on your desk, you're writing a novel, aren't you?"

"Guess that would explain how you know everything about books." Laki added.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Lucy screamed as her face turned a bright red. "I'm a terrible writer! It would be so embarrassing if anyone read my stuff!"

"Relax." Natsu said. "No ones gonna read it."

"I don't think that's comforting her, Natsu." Laki said before yawning. "Well, we should probably get to sleep soon. We'll be back in Magnolia tomorrow." The others nodded as they waited for the food to finish cooking.

* * *

_**Magnolia**_

"Finally, we're home." Lucy exclaimed as they passed the town gates. "I don't think I've ever walked that far in my life before."

"You gotta be kidding me." They turned around to come face to face with Gray, in his underpants. "I got back from a job the same time as flame-breathe?!"

"Watch it, Stripper!" Natsu countered his rivals insult.

"What are you-" Gray looked down and noticed his lack of clothing. "Crap, why does this keep happening to me?!" He asked no one.

"Maybe you should glue your clothes to your skin?" Laki asked jokingly.

"Haha. Laugh it up now. You won't be in a couple of days." Gray retorted now dressed.

"What do you mean?" Laki asked serious this time.

"Erza's due back any day now." Gray answered, causing Natsu to sweat profusely and Laki to gulp.

"The Erza?" Lucy asked unafraid. "The most powerful woman wizard in all of Fairy Tail? That Erza?" All three wizards and Happy nodded. "You know, I've never seen her in Sorcerer Weekly. What's she like?"

"Wild animal?" Gray asked.

"A vile beast." Natsu gave his own opinion.

"An evil monster." Laki added.

"More like a full on demon!" Happy said.

"I think we can all agree that she's scary." Natsu said before his eyes widened. "I gotta get home!" He took off with Happy heading towards their house.

"What was that about?" Lucy asked.

"Erza's kinda a stickler for the rules." Laki explained. "The last time she found Natsu's home a mess..."

"What?" Lucy asked but Laki refused to finish,, scaring Lucy even more.

Unbeknownst to them, from the east side of town, a massive decorated horn entered the town. Carrying it with one hand was a scarlet haired, armor clad woman with a seroious look on her face, entered the town and was heading for the Fairy Tail guildhall.


	5. The Sound of Death

**Sorry for deleting this the first time. Tried to put it together with the chapter ahead of it and it didn't work.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Sound of Death**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Noise_**

* * *

"Mira, can we get three beers over here, please?" A member shouted from across the guild.

"Coming right up." Mirajane told them.

"So, when are you and I gonna go out Mira?" Wakaba asked, blowing heart shaped smoke from his pipe.

"How many times does she have to say no?!" Laki snapped at the older wizard.

"I'd love to, Wakaba but there's one small problem." Mirajane snapped her fingers and a magic seal appeared infront of her face. A poof of smoke later, Mira had transformed into a different woman. "You already have a wife."

"Why do you keep doing that?" Wakaba jumped out his seat. "It's creepy." Laki laughed before she herself got up.

"So much for having a drink in peace." Cana said before bringing her mug to her face.

"Maybe if you didn't drink every day." Macao told her.

Nearby, Natsu had his face on a table while Happy was sitting on it. "Guess we need to find a new job, huh?" He asked annoyed.

"Aye, we're down to our last bit of food money." Happy added.

"Is that really all you can think about, Happy?" Laki asked as she walked up to them.

"If we had taken that 2 million jewel reward, all four of us would be sitting pretty." Lucy said, reminding them of their decision. "I can't let myself forget that rents due next week. Looks like I'd better find a job too." She walked over to the job board and studied some of the jobs. "Finding a magic bracelet, removing a cursed cane, reading a persons love horoscope, fighting a volcano demon. Geez, I had no ideas that wizarding jobs were so varied."

"Well, let me know if you find something that interests you." Mirajane said as she walked over. "The masters away at the regular meeting, so I guess I'm temporary master."

"What regular meeting?" Lucy asked.

"It's something guild masters do every now and then." Mira explained. "Guild masters from different provinces get together to talk about the state of things. It's like the Magic Council, but it's not." She turned to a rather round member of the guild. "Excuse me, Reedus. Can I borrow a **Light Pen?"**

"Oui." Reedus reached into his pocket and handed Mira the pen.

"The council, Era, is the most powerful branch of the magical world. It's only one step below the actual government." Mirajane explained as she drew a diagram in the air. "There are ten members, and it's their job to inforce all magical rules and regulations. Should a wizard break any law, they can be tried by the council. Then their are the different Guild Master leagues, local groups who work together, and then the individual guild masters. Their job is to pass on the councils decries and work with other guild masters, which can be a pretty stressful job."

"Wow, I wouldn't have thought that all the guilds work that way." Lucy stated.

"It's important we cooperate with each other." Mira told Lucy. "If we didn't, our system would fall apart."

Lucy felt a small flame appear next to her. "Then the guys in black would show up." Before she could react, she felt something grab her ankle, scaring her her even more. She turned around in fear, only to see Natsu laughing. "Haha, that was awesome. Nice work, Laki."

From the bar came a magic seal and then the purple haired girl emerged, giving Natsu a high five.

"Are you trying to scare me to death?" Lucy asked, clutching her rapidly beating chest.

"Seriously though, the guys Natsu's talking about exist." Laki said as she took the **Light Pen** off the bar and drew something separate from the main diagram. "They're called Dark guilds. These guys are mostly involved in magical crimes and are the bad apples of the magical world."

"Would you guys quit scaring her so she can go pick us a job?" Natsu asked, unphased by the whole thing.

"What makes you think I'd wanna do that?" Lucy asked annoyed.

"We are a team, aren't we?" Laki joined in.

"No, you and Natsu are a team." Lucy told them. "As far as I'm concerned, I was just a temporary member. Besides, you guys just picked me because I'm a blonde, not cause of my skills or anything."

"Don't be stupid." Natsu responded. "That's not reason we choose you. We picked you cause you're so nice." Lucy stared at him in disbelief.

"Lucy, you don't have to stick with those two." Gray called out from his seat. "A strong wizard like you, you'll get plenty of offers to join other teams."

"Gray, your clothes." Laki said as she cracked her knuckles, making Gray realize that he was in his underpants.

"Idiot." Natsu muttered. Gray heard this and they started another round of their insult battle.

"Why don't you join the team of love with me, Lucy?" Loke asked, missing the death glare Laki was giving him. "Just the two of us, later tonight?"

"Huh?" Lucy asked confused.

"You're just so beautiful." Loke stated, adjusting his sunglasses. "I have to keep my shades on around you, or I'll go blind from your dazzling beauty."

"Who falls for this?" Lucy asked unimpressed.

"Loke." Said man froze in fear. He slowly looked over his shoulder to see Laki, bouncing a small **Violent Approach** in her hand. "What have I said about flirting with the new girls?"

"C-calm down, Laki." Loke nervously spoke. "I was just trying to..." He was taken out of his thoughts by a jingling noise. He looked down and jumped back when he saw Lucy's key ring. "You're not **Celestial Wizard**, are you?" He asked Lucy in fear.

"Yes, she is." Laki smirked, knowing how Loke would react.

"Yeah, she's got cows and crabs and this weird dog thing." Happy added while munching on a fish.

"Ahhh! Cruel fate, why must you play such games with me?! Sorry, but we can't be together!" Loke cried as he ran out he guild hall.

"What just happened?" Lucy asked, confused by the whole situation.

"Loke has a bad history with **Celestial Wizards**." Mirajane explained.

"I got ten jewel that says he dated one before he screwed it up." Laki said as she walked over before pulling Lucy out of the way of a falling Natsu.

"Thanks, Laki." Lucy then turned to the downed Natsu. "If you two are gonna fight, could you please watch out for me?"

"Natsu started it. Don't blame me if he can't follow through." Gray stated before Laki pointed out his lack of clothing. Natsu popped up and the two resumed their arguments. The members looking on laughed at their child like behavior. Lucy just couldn't hold her grin back anymore and smiled.

"We're in trouble!" Loke screamed as he reentered the guild hall. "It's Erza. She's back!" With those four words, he managed to send the entire guild hall into a frenzied panic. Even Natsu and Gray stopped fighting in fear of what was just said.

"Just say her name and the whole place freaks out." Lucy said observing the fear and chaos.

"Well, she is the strongest female wizard here we have." Mirajane told the blonde. "So she can be a bit intimidating."

The noise died as the sounds of heavy footsteps drew closer and closer. Soon enough, a large shadow entered the view of everyone in the guild hall.

"That's definitely her." Laki said from behind Lucy.

"Those are her footsteps." Wakaba whispered, biting down on his pipe.

"The air itself has gone completely still." Macao added.

"What is she, some kinda demon?" Lucy asked scared that everyone was acting this way.

The shadow inched closer to the door and before long, a figure could be seen carrying something above them. Once it was close enough, Lucy could make out what it was; an armor clad, red haired woman, carrying a massive horn with one hand. Once inside, the girl slammed the horn down, shaking the entire guild hall.

"I have returned." The red head declared. "Where is Master Makarov?"

"Welcome back, Erza." Mirajane seemingly unphased by this whole thing. "The masters away at conference."

"I see." The now dubbed Erza nodded in understandment.

"So, what's that hugmongous thing you've got?" One brave member asked.

"It's the horn of a monster I defeated." Erza told them. "The locals were so grateful they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Do you have a problem with it?"

"No, not at all!" The member quickly answered.

"She's not anything like I imagined." Lucy muttered. "I wonder why everyone is so scared of her."

"Now listen up!" Erza declared, making everyone freeze in fear. "I've heard you've been causing trouble again. The master may forgive you, but I won't. Cana." She turned to the brunette, who dropped her barrel. "You have to get your drinking under control."

She turned around and closed her eyes, knowing what everyone else was doing wrong. "Vejeeter. Take the dancing outside now. Wakaba. That's a disgusting habit and you need to quit." She looked over to the request board and saw Nab standing there, again. "Nab. Are you still dawdling around the request board? Pick a damn job already!"

Erza then walked over to the bar and slammed her hand on it. "Laki. I know you're hiding there." A magic seal appeared on the bar top and Laki emerged, her head hung low. "Stay out of your clients private lives."

Erza looked out over the rest of the guild and just sighed. "You all give me so much trouble. I can't think of anything to say to you for today."

"She's really tearing into everyone." Lucy whispered to Mirajane. "What is she, a disciplinary enforcer or something? Well, she still seems saner than anyone else here."

Erza looked over to Laki who had climbed off the bar. "Are Natsu and Gray here?"

"Y-yeah." Laki answered nervously. "They're over there." She pointed over to the two, who now had their arms slung around each other.

"H-hey, Erza." Gray nervously spoke. "We're just hanging out, you know, like good friends tend to do."

"Aye." Natsu added.

"Why is Natsu talking like Happy?" Lucy asked scared.

"That's great." Erza nodded in approval. "I'm glad to the two of you getting along so well." Erza then looked over at Laki. "What about you, Laki? Have you finally buried the hatchet with Gray?"

"Y-You kidding, Erza?" Laki answered before she slung her arm over Gray's neck. "The three of us are like the best of friends."

"I don't know if I'd go that far." Gray nervously said under his breath.

"Aye." Natsu added scared.

"What's going on here?!" Lucy shouted.

"They're scared." Mirajane told her. "A few years ago, Natsu challenged Erza to a fight and she beat him up pretty bad."

"That was a stupid move." Lucy told her.

"After that, she found Gray walking around naked, so she decided to beat him up too." Macao added with a chuckle.

"Then, she found Laki going through her romance novels and nearly killed her." Mirajane said, remembering the attempted murder.

"Don't forget about the time she beat up Loke for trying to hit on her." Canna stated. "He deserved it though."

"Natsu, Gray, Laki, I need you three to do me a favor." Erza spoke. "While traveling, I overheard something worrying. Usually I would consult the master, but I regard this matter as urgent. You three are the strongest wizards here and I need your help. You will come with me, right?"

The entire guild was abuzz with gossip. Erza never asked for help, let alone from three people at once.

"Well meet at the train station tomorrow." Erza didn't wait for an answer as she turned on her heels. "Start packing, it's going to be a long trip."

'Me, Natsu and Laki?' Gray asked himself.

'All on one team?' Natsu never knew he finished Gray's thought.

'Something big is going down.' Laki had her own thoughts on the matter.

"Erza, Natsu, Gray and Laki working together?" Mirajane muttered to herself. "I didn't see this coming. This might be the strongest team in Fairy Tail history."

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

_**Magnolia Station**_

"Agh!" Natsu groaned as he butted heads with Gray. "Why does that monster Erza need our help?"

"How should I know?" Gray snapped back at him. "Besides, I'm more than sufficient to help Erza, so just go home."

"Fine by me, I don't wanna go any way, and I'm pretty sure Laki doesn't wanna go either." Natsu retorted.

"No offense, Natsu, but I really don't wanna get killed by Erza." Laki said as she leaned against the bench where Lucy and Happy were sitting. "Hey, Lucy, why are coming along with us?"

"Mira asked me to." Lucy sighed as she recalled the memory from yesterday.

_"Natsu and Gray are gonna be at each others throats when Erza is not looking, and Laki's gonna be looking for anything pervy, so I want you to be there to stop them, kay?"_

"You aren't doing a very good job." Happy commented while chewing on his fish.

"That's cause their hopeless." Laki added. "They've haven't gotten along since, well, ever."

"You're not much better, ya know." Lucy told her.

"Sorry." Ezra's voice rang out, scaring Natsu and Gray. "Did I make you wait?"

"Actually,..." Lucy just stared at the massive cart of bags that Erza was pulling behind her. "That's way too much luggage!"

"Time to go, good buddy." Gray said in disguised joy.

"Aye!" Natsu agreed in a similar tone.

"Look, one Happy's enough." Lucy told the two.

"Huh?" Erza stared at Lucy. "Laki, who is this? I think I saw her at the guild yesterday."

"This is Lucy." Laki explained. "She just joined the guild. She's actually a pretty decent wizard. Mira asked if she could tag along so she could learn a thing or two. T-that won't be a problem, will it? Cause if it is, she can stay behind."

"Not at all." Erza shook her head. "I'm Erza. Wait, you must be the girl everyone was talking about. The one that defeated a mercenary gorilla. It will be great to have a wizard like you tag along."

Lucy opened her mouth to protest, but Laki quickly covered. "Yep, that's her. Right, Lucy?" Laki shot the blonde a look that screamed 'if you wanna stick with us, just agree with everything she says.'

"Look, Erza." Natsu spoke up from behind. "I'll come with under one condition."

"You idiot. Keep your mouth shut." Gray whispered.

"Is that so? Well then let's hear it." Erza turned to face the salmon haired wizard.

"I want a rematch when we finish this job." Natsu told the red head.

Lucy and Laki gasped at his request while Happy fell out the sky.

"You got some kinda death wish?" Gray asked, more concerned about how Natsu's death would look to the public than the safety of his guild mate.

"This won't be any thing like last time." Nastu smirked. "I'm a lot stronger than back then. I know I'm gonna beat you this time."

"I can tell you've grown." Erza said with the faintest smirk on her face. "But if you can beat me, I guess we'll find out. I accept the challenge."

"I'm fired up now!" Natsu screamed as he ran onto the train, followed by Lucy, Happy, and Erza, who put her luggage in her storage space.

"You better start planning his funeral, Laki." Gray told Laki as he passed her to get on the train. "Natsu is officially dead if he fights Erza. Besides, I'm pretty sure he'd want you to be the one to plan it." He smirked at her as he entered the train.

"S-shut up, Gray!" Laki shouted with a major blush on her face as she ran into the train after him.

* * *

_**15 Minutes Later**_

"You are totally pathetic, Natsu." Gray told the prone Dragon Slayer at the end of three person bench. "One minute, you're picking a fight, but the second you get on a vehicle you're like this? I feel sorry for Laki."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Laki glared at the boy to her left.

"Calm down, Laki. He'll be fine." Erza told the purple haired girl. "Come here and sit next to me, Natsu." Lucy nervously switched places with Natsu, as to not anger Erza. "Now just relax." Erza told Natsu before she punched him in the gut, knocking him out. "That should make the trip easier on him."

'Is she suppose to thank her for that?' Lucy asked herself.

"Erza, it's time you started filling us in." Gray said looking away from the window. "What the heck kinda mission are we going on?"

"Very well, let me explain." Erza began as Natsu laid on her lap. "I was on my way back form a job when I stopped at a bar in Onibas. I knew mages tend to gather there, and while there I noticed some unusual folks."

_"Hey, waitress, where's my booze!?" Erza looked over her shoulder when she heard a voice call out to the waitress._

_"Byrad, calm down." His table mate, one who wore a pharaoh like hoodie, told the one called Byard._

_"Tell me how I'm supposed to do that!" Byard shouted while he used his _**_Telepathy_**_ to float the beer out of the waitress' mug and into his own. "We finally found the hidden Lullaby, but we can't do shit! It's been bard up by some stupid seal. How are we suppose to get now, huh?"_

_"Idiot!" Pharaoh head glared at his friend. "You're to loud. You're gonna give us away."_

_"Calm down you guys." Another table mate, one in a white jacket with his hair in a ponytail, spoke up as he rose from the table. "Let me handle this one, okay? You just head back to the guild. Tell Erigor I'll be back with Lullaby in three days."_

_"You figured out how to break the seal, Kage?" The fourth of their table, a round man with green hair, asked. "Nice work!"_

"Lullaby, isn't that something you sing to kids to sleep with?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, however, if it was sealed away, then it must be extremely powerful magic." Erza answered the blonde.

"Are you sure that those guys are with Eisenwald?" Gray asked unconvinced.

"I'm with Gray." Laki added. "It sounds like you came across some wizards who were on a job."

"I thought the same thing at first." Erza clutched her fist in Natsu's hair in anger. "But then I remembered the name. Erigor, Eisenwald's ace. He only accepts assassination requests, which is why he's earned the nickname Erigor the Reaper."

"He kills for money?" Lucy asked scared.

"When the council outlawed assassination requests, Eisenwald chose money over the councils rules." Erza explained further. "As a consequence, six years ago, they were kicked out of their wizards league, their master was arrested, and they were ordered to disband. But they disobeyed and remained active to this day, as a dark guild."

"Okay, I'm gonna head home." Lucy said sweating profusely.

"Lucy's slimey." Happy observed from the arm rest.

"I'm pretty sure it's just sweat, Happy." Laki corrected the cat.

Erza pounded her hand into Natsu's head in anger. "It was a blunder on my part. If I had only remembered Erigor's name back at the bar, I would have forced them to rival their plans."

"So if I got this right, these Eisenwald guys are planning something with this Lullaby and you wanna find out what and stop them. Is that what your saying?" Gray asked, summarizing everything Erza had told them.

"That's right, and I'm not foolish enough to think I can defeat an entire magical guild on my own." Erza confirmed what Gray had said. "That's why I asked you three to come with me. We're storming the Eisenwald guild hall."

"Sound like fun." Laki smirked as she adjusted her glasses.

"This could be interesting." Gray gave his own smirked.

"Now I know I shouldn't have come along." Lucy began sweating even more. The train came to a stop and Lucy bought everyone some snacks at the station hub. "Excuse me, Mrs. Erza. I was wondering, what kind of magic do you use?"

"Please, call me Erza." The red head replied.

"It's really pretty magic." Happy said, taking a break from his fish. "She makes her opponents bleed, a whole lot."

"I don't think that's the definition of pretty." Lucy muttered.

"It's really nothing special." Erza said as she used her fork to cut her strawberry cake. "Personally, I think Gray's magic is far prettier than mine."

"You mean this?" Gray asked as he placed his right fist into his open left palm. Cold mist escaped from his grasp, and he opened his fist. Sitting in his palm was an ice sculpture of the Fairy Tail emblem. "It's just **Ice Magic.**"

"Now I get why you and Natsu don't get along." Lucy concluded once she had seen Gray's magic. "He's fire and you're ice. Two opposite force don't really get along."

"I never thought it that way." Erza commented.

"Trust me guys, they just hate each others guts." Laki added her thoughts on the subject.

* * *

**_Onibas Station_**

"Are you sure those Eisenwald guys are still here?" Gray asked Erza as the group, minus one, walked away from the train.

"No, but this is the last place I saw them." Erza told him. "So, this is the best place to start looking for them. Maybe if we're lucky, they got drunk and are still at the bar, nursing a hangover."

"Um, guys." Laki stopped and began counting the people in front of her. "I think we're one short." The train let out its departure whistle and it left the station, Natsu trapped in the mobile nightmare. "Uh oh." Laki watched the train fade into the horizon.

"I was so busy talking, I left him on the train." Erza clutched her fist in anger. "How stupid can I be? Natsu hates all modes of transport. Laki, I need you to hit for my incompetence."

"Sorry, Erza, but I don't have death wish." Laki said holding her hands up.

Erza approached a conductor who was standing in front of a large switch. "Sir, can you please stop the train? We left our friend on board."

"What?" The conductor looked at the red head confused. "Look lady, we can't just stop the train every time people leave something or someone on the train. If we did, then train would go anywhere. Besides, I'm sure you're friend can just get off at the next stop."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." Laki muttered to Lucy.

Erza finally noticed the giant switched and smirked. "Happy!" She ordered the blue cat. He grew his wings and flew over to switch. He pulled the switch and triggered the alarm, sending a signal via lacrama wire. "Please understand, it's for our comrade." She looked at the conductor with a serious look.

"I'm starting think that everyone in Fairy Tail is a little bit insane." Lucy realized.

"Not everyone." Gray said, ignoring the fact that he was totally naked.

"Then where are your clothes?" Laki asked, cracking her knuckles and scaring Gray.

"Let's go get Natsu." Erza ordered the rest of the team.

"How are are we going to do that, Erza?" Laki asked. "The train is gonna start moving again the second it realizes that the emergency signal sent was a mistake. Even if we start running, there's no way we can catch up to it before it starts up again."

Erza knew Laki was right, so she began looking around the station for something to get them there faster. Her eyes stopped moving when they landed on an unused Magic Mobile. "That's how." She began walking over to the vehicle.

"Great. Now we can add vehicle theft to our charges." Lucy said dejected as she followed Gray into the vehicle.

Erza hooked her arm up to the S.E. plug and the vehicle took off out of the station. Laki was almost behind if she didn't use her **Harvester of Souls **spell to hook into the roof of the the car. "Erza, slow down!" Laki shouted as she began climbing the pole before she could just hold on by the roof.

The group raced through the rough terrain before it caught up with the train, which had begun moving again. "Natsu!" Laki cried out for her friend. As if on cue, Natsu burst out of the train walls. Unable to control his free fall, Natsu crashed head first into Laki, knocking them both onto the ground.

"Ow, that hurt." Natsu rubbed his sore head. "You okay, Laki?" He asked as he held his hand out to pull her up.

"Yeah, I think so." Laki took the hand and he helped her to her feet.

"Good." Natsu then turned to the other wizards. "Why'd you guys leave me on the train!? On top of that, some weirdo tired to pick a fight with me. Said he was with some guild name Eisenwald."

Erza's eyes went wide in anger. "You idiot!" She slapped Natsu so hard, he flew back a few feet. "Eisenwald is who we're after on this job! I explained this whole thing on the train. Weren't you listening?"

"Did she forget that she knocked him out?" Lucy asked Laki in a nervous whisper.

Erza, still enraged, walked over to the mobile and reconnected the plug to her arm. "He was on the same train as us? Let's go."

"So what did this guy look like, Natsu?" Laki asked as she climbed into the vehicle.

"Nothing really special." Natsu said, trying to recall anything significant about the dark mage. "He did have weird wooden flute thing. Looked like a skull, but it had three eyes."

"That's creepy." Laki stated before she noticed Lucy thinking about something. "Hey Lucy, what's wrong?"

"I-I've heard of that flute." Lucy explained. "Lullaby. It's the cursed song. It's **Death Magic!**"

"A cursed song?" Laki asked scared. "You mean like an incantation?"

"I have only read books about the subject." Lucy elaborated. "There are deadly spells out in the world that are forbidden to be used by anyone."

"That's correct." Erza concurred. "Their are cursed Black Magic spells. Spells designed to kill who ever it is cast upon."

"If I'm right, Lullabys worse than all those other ones combined." Lucy said in as serious a tone as they had ever heard her. "Lullaby is a mass murder flute, designed to kill everyone who hears its song."

Erza pulled the magic mobile up towards the rest of group. "Get in." She ordered in a deadly tone. The others climbed in, sans Gray, who hoped on the roof. Once all accounted for, Erza took off, barreling over the rough terrain.

"Erza, calm down!" Gray shouted from the atop. "If you drive like this, the S.E. plug will overload!"

"You heard Lucy, didn't you?!" Erza shouted back. "We're already short on time as it is. I have no choice but to drive like this. If Erigor get a hold of this **Death Magic**, who knows how many lives will be lost." 'What could they hope to accomplish? Erigor, you bastard, what is it you are planning?'


	6. Lullaby's Curse

**Chapter 6**

**Lullaby's Curse**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location/ Date/ Noise_**

* * *

_**Clover**_

"Maki!" Master Bob of the Blue Pegasus guild approached the table that Makarovo was sitting on. "I heard you got a new member. I'm jealous; I bet she's super cute and full of life. I heard she roughed up some big shot and gave him quite the spanking."

"Oh, you mean Lucy?" Makarov asked looking away from his meal. "Yes, she did just join up. But she's gotta body that more than makes up for it."

"I wouldn't joke if I were you." Master Goldmine of the Quatro Cerberus guild told Makarov. "Having fun is one thing, but your wizards seem to go over board. The council members worried that Fairy Tail is going to destroy an entire city one day. Given your reputation, I can't say that I blame them."

"The council can blow it out their ass for all I care." Makarove said before drinking his beer. "They're just jealous can my wizards could kick their asses!"

"Master Makarov!" A bird with a hat flew into the meeting caring a letter. "A letter from miss Mirajane!" It placed the letter in Makarov's hand before it flew away.

He waved hand over the stamp and a magic seal appeared above it. From the seal, a hologram of Mira popped up. "Hi, Master. How's the conference?"

"Open your eyes, you old farts." Makarov shouted hold the letter for all to see. "This sweet piece is our drawing card, Mirajane."

"Master, you won't believe what happened. It might just be the greatest thing in the history of the guild!" Mirajane said in excitement. "Natsu, Laki, Gray and Erza have all joined forces. Of course Lucy and Happy are with them too. Isn't wonderful? They just made the strongest team in Fairy Tail. I'm sorry to bother you, but I just had to share the news with you. See you soon, master."

"Looks the council has good reason to be worried." Goldmine commented as Makarov collapsed onto the table.

'Not those four.' Makarov prayed it wasn't true. 'This can't be happening. They really could destroy an entire city. The conference ends today, so I should be back at Fairy Tail by tomorrow afternoon. Oh please, don't let anything happen between now and then!'

* * *

_**Kunugi Station**_

"What's it like out there, Lucy?" Laki asked, trying to keep Natsu from throwing up.

"They took over a train!" Lucy told her. "I understand cars and boats, but why a train? It can only go along the tracks."

"But it's got speed." Gray said from atop the mobile while unconsciously stripping. "Maybe they need to get some where real fast?"

"Why are you taking off your clothes?" Laki asked, scaring the stripper clothed. "The military's here, so they'll probably have them arrested before long, right?"

"I sure hope so..." Erza told the maker Mage before starting the vehicle again.

* * *

_**Oshibana**_

"Erza, you're going way to fast!" Gray shouted from the roof of the vehicle. "You're gonna overload the S.E. plug!"

"I can't slow down!" Erza told him. "There's no telling how many lives will be lost if Lullalby is played! We have to stop Eisenwald now, or it will be to late."

"But at this rate, you're gonna use up all your magic before the fighting even starts!" Laki told the red head from the window.

"Then I'll just have you make me a scythe and use that." Ezra responded. "Besides, I still have you three with me."

"I think there was something important I was suppose to tell you Lucy." Happy told the blonde.

"Oh, what was it?" Lucy asked.

"I can't remember. It was just important." Happy told her.

"I'm don't feel... so good." Natsu said before throwing himself out the window.

"Natsu! You're gonna fall out!" Laki shouted grabbing his legs and tried to pull him back in.

They all stopped talking when a high pitched sound coming to from the station ahead of them peirced their ears. "What is that?" Erza asked as she speed towards it.

* * *

_**Oshibana Station**_

"Please, stand back." A conductor on a megaphone told the crowd that had gathered. "The station is closed due to a freak derailing."

"Exuse me, what's going on?" Erza asked as she approached the man.

"Give me one reason why is should tell you?" He asked. That response earned him a head but, knocking him out.

One by one, she asked more conductors, only to repeat her actions before they could give her answer.

"Seems her questioning methods a little counter productive." Lucy pointed out.

"Erza's got her own way of getting things done." A near naked Gray told her, near naked until he heard Laki cracking her knuckles.

"Let's go inside." Erza told them.

"What, why is this my role?" Lucy asked, talking about Natsu.

"Give him here, Lucy. I'll take care of him." Laki said taking Natsu off her shoulder and onto her own. Once he was balanced, they ran into the station.

"A military platoon entered, but they've yet to return." Erza explained as they ran down the hall. "They must have been caught by the Eisenwald forces."

Thye turned the corner and found a scary sight. At least a hundred soldiers laid defeated, presumably by the hands of Eisenwald.

"They never stood a chance." Laki said as they countinued down the hall. Soon, they entered the main platform room.

"He-he." A voice laughed. "I knew you'd come, Fairy Tail." The group were meet with a mass of dark wizards.

"That's a lot of wizards." Lucy said scared. Next to her, Laki rested Natsu against a wall.

"Come on, Natsu." Laki shock her friend vigorously. "Wake up, we need you now."

"No good." Happy told her. "He went from a train, to a magic mobile, to Lucy. He won't get up no matter what."

"I'm not a vehicle, you stupid cat!" Lucy shouted.

"Enough!" Erza shouted. "What do you intend to do? Depending on your answer, I might have to hurt you."

"You don't get yet, do you?" Erigor asked as he jumped off the train and floated around. "What do all train stations have in common?" He landed atop a speaker pole.

"You plan to broadcast Lullaby?" Ezra asked in anger.

"Thousands have gathered around this station in a blind panic." Erigor explained. "Hell, if I turn the volume up enough, I might kill this entire town."

"Indiscriminate Mass murder!?" Erza was furious.

"Consider this a cleansing of all the fools who enjoyed their rights, never knowing that others had their rights taken away." Erigor explained as he spun around in the air. "They've turned a blind eye to our suffering. Therefor, the Reaper is ready to punish them!"

"You can't just kill these people and hope to get your rights back!" Laki shouted. "That's only gonna make thing worse!"

"Who said we wanted our rights back?" Erigor asked the purple haired girl. "All we want is the power to control our own futures!"

"It's a shame that you flies won't be able to see it!" Kageyama cried out as he use his magic to create a shadow hand that went right after Laki.

"I know that voice." Natsu sprung up and burned the shadows away before they could touch Laki. "No one messes with my friends." He then noticed the massive amount foes before him. "Huh, looks like we got a party."

"Natsu, these are the bad guys." Lucy told him.

"Exactly what he meant, Lucy." Laki explained, adjusting her glasses. "We got a party."

'The flies did exactly what I thought they'd do.' Erigor thought to himself. 'But I will not rest until 'they' hear Lullaby's melody. Only then will our revenge be complete.'

"This is Fairy Tails strongest team!" Lucy declared to the dark wizards. "Prepare yourselves!"

"I leave them to you!" Erigor told his men as he levitated into the air. "Let these clueless flies feel Eisenwald's darkness!" He vanished into the air once he was finished.

"Natsu, Gray, Laki, go after him." Erza ordered. "If you three work together, you can stop him."

"Come on, Laki." Natsu started running after the Reaper. "I beat we can take down this windbag before popsicle gets a chance!"

"What'd you say, ash breath?" Gray asked, running after Natsu.

"You heard him, Gray." Laki ran trying to catch up with the two.

"You're not getting away. I, Rayure, will stop you!" A member with a pharaoh-like hoodie shouted as black wrappings launched off his fingers and launched him over their railing.

"Hang on, I'm comin with you!" Kageyama shouted. "Pinky's gonna pay!" He sunk into the ground via shadow and followed Rayure.

* * *

_**Oshibana Station Hallway**_

"I can't believe Erza's making the three of us work together." Gray complained as he ran between Natsu and Laki. "There is no way, fire, ice and wood can work on the same team. Hell, I'm surprised you two can work well at all."

"That's because me and Laki aren't screaming perverts!" Natsu said before sticking his tongue out.

"What you say, charcoal pits?!" Gray shouted into Natsu's face. "Look, why don't you just turn around and accept your failures?"

"The hell are you talking about?" Natsu asked, slamming his face into Gray's. "You're the one who needs to turn around."

"Um, guys." Laki tried to interrupt them, but they couldn't hear her.

"I can beat up Erigor all my own! I don't need your help!" Both Gray and Natsu shouted at the same time.

"Guys." Laki said a little louder as she stopped running.

"Are you imitating me!?" Both asked as they slammed their heads into each other once more.

"Guys!" Laki shouted as loud as she could.

"WHAT?" Both turned their heads to Laki. She pointed ahead of them, and they looked ahead, slamming their heads into a wall.

"Wall." Laki nonchalantly told them as she walked over. "You know, if you two weren't arguing like children, you might have actually seen it coming." She he looked over and noticed some stairs to the left. "There are three ways he could have went. Looks like we're gonna have to split up."

"Alright!" Natsu popped up to his feet and ran down the right corridor. "See later, Laki! I'm gonna turn this reaper charcoal black for messing with Fairy Tail!"

"Natsu, wait!" Laki shouted but even with Natsu **Dragon Slayer** senses, he couldn't hear her. "Don't die." She whispered to herself, or so she thought.

"You really do love that idiot, don't you?" Gray asked, scaring Laki.

"H-Haha, Gray." Laki said sweating profusely. "That's, that's ridiculous. You said it yourself, fire and wood can't get along."

"Then why is your face redder than Erza's hair?" Gray asked with a raised eyebrow.

Laki realized that she had lost and let out a defeated sigh. "Please don't tell him." She begged.

"Why don't you just ask him out?" Gray countered. "I hate his guts, but I at least want you to be happy."

"I'm scared." Laki told him. "I'm scared that he doesn't feel the same way about me. What if he only had feelings for her? What if he'll only ever love her?"

"That's exactly why you need to do this." Gray encouraged her. "He needs to heal from her death and your the one who has to do it. Don't get caught up on the 'what if's', or else you're gonna start thinking about the 'why didn't I's'."

His words resonated with Laki as she looked up with a smile on her face. "You're right, Gray. The minute this Lullaby thing is over, I'm gonna ask Natsu out." She started running again, this time up the stairs. "Thanks, Gray!"

"I still don't know what she sees in that idiot." Gray muttered to himself before running down his hall. "I'll figure out women later. Right now, I gotta stop Erigor from broadcasting that damn flute!" He stopped running when he noticed a speaker in the hallway. "So that's how they plan to do it. Through the speaker system. I just need to find that room and their plan is done."

Gray raced through the hall and was eventually looking at the broadcast speaker room door. With one kick, he forced the door open and found himself in an empty room. "I don't get." He looked around the room. "If he's not here, does that mean they never planned to broadcast the melody?"

His gut told him to jump so he did, barely missing the black bindings that shot into the ground where he once was. Gray looked up and saw a member of the dark guild hanging from an open ceiling panel.

"Your instincts are pretty good, kid." Rayure said, an evil smirk on his face. "I like that, it makes the fights so much more fun."

"So you really are up to something, huh?" Gray asked as Rayure moved into a seated position. "Tell me what you're planning to do and you won't get hurt."

"I'll kill anyone who gets in our way." Rayure told Gray as lowered himself to the ground. He swung his wrappings in a whip like fashion, destroying the speaker equipment. "None can escape from my urumi!"

Gray slammed his fist into his palm and channeled his magic. **"Ice-Make: Shield!" **He raised his hands and a flower shaped shield manifested itself, blocking the attack.

"This punk's an **Ice Mage?!" **Rayure asked as he retracted his urumi.

**"Ice-Make: Knuckles!" **Gray chanted. A magic seal appeared beneath Rayure and five frozen fists launched out of seal, knocking Rayure through the wall behind him. "This is you're last chance. Tell me what your real plan is."

"Erigor's magic sealing wind should be up by now." Rayure chuckled.

"His what?" Gray asked.

"It's a barrier to keep you idiots from leaving this station!" Rayure explained as Gray's eyes went wide in anger.

Gray grabbed the dark wizard and held him against the wall behind him. "I hate stories so just get to the point. What's the plan?!"

"We knew you pests would cause problems, so we lured you here." Rayure explained. "Originally, we were just gonna block all traffic from this station to the final stop, Clover. We wanted no interference getting to Clover station. The only way to get there is by train, unless you can fly like Erigor."

"So Lullabys heading Clover? Why?" Gray asked, loosening his grip.

"Somethin' else is going on in Clover. Think hard and maybe you'll get it." Rayure taunted Gray while letting his urumi flowed from his fingers.

Gray's eyes went wide as the urumi slithered into striking position and shot forward. Gray brought his arms up to protect his vital organs. 'Clover. That's the town the conference is going on. This was their plan all along. They're targeting the guild masters!'

"Ha!" Rayure laughed as his weapon flailed around freely "I guess your smarter than you look! Well it's too late to stop us now!" He swung his urumi at gray who barely managed to stay up. "Those old idiots won't know what hit them until Lullaby's song starts playing, and by then it'll be too late! Soon our revenge will be complete!" His rambling was stopped when Gray slammed his hand into Rayure's face.

"Listen, punk!" Gray said as ice slowly creeped of his hand onto Rayure's face. "You mess with the guild masters and you mess with all of us. They may be old geezers, but they're the closest thing to parents we got!" He moved his hand away from Rayure, who was now covered in ice. "I'll show you that Fairy Tail can be scarier than any dark guild."

'I gotta go tell Erza! Maybe she'll know what to do.' Gray told himself as he ran, leaving the statue of Rayure. He ran through the halls until he arrived back at the main station. "Erza!" He shouted, drawing the red heads attention from the member of the dark guild she was interrogating.

"Gray, what happened to Natsu and Laki?" Erza asked.

"We got bigger issues then that!" Gray told her. "This station was just a trap for us! Their real target is the guild master conference in Clover! Erigor's headed there right now to play the Lullaby and kill them all!"

"I got the general idea from this one." Erza pointed at the one on the ground. "But there's a problem, the station is trapped under a giant cyclone."

"Yeah, I just saw it." Gray said jumping from floor above. "If we force our way out, we'll be minced."

"We have to do something!" Erza shouted. "Erigor's getting closer to the conference with every second while where stuck in here." Her mind race with different ideas for escape. "Wait, I remember them talking about some one named Kage back at the bar. We have to find him, Gray. He's the one who broke Lullabys seal."

"A dispeller?" Gray asked. "He can take down the wind barrier. Let's go!" He shouted as the two left the platform.

"Karakka." Byard groaned. "Are you gonna keep hiding?"

A magic seal,appeared on the wall and Karakka slowly emerged. "Sorry, but you know how scared I can get." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Go find Kageyama." Byard told him. "He's being targeted by the two that where just here."

"Spare me, please!" Karakka begged his comrade. "I'm not the best in a fight. I won't be able to back him up!"

"Calm down." Byard explained. "It's a simple job. So simple in fact, you could do it blindfolded if you wanted to."

* * *

**_Station Hallway_**

'Where are you, Erigor?' Laki asked herself as she ran down the hallway. 'I just wanna get this over with. Then I can finally ask Natsu out.' "Waah!" Laki was taken out of her thoughts when she tripped over something.

"Watch where you're going!" She heard from the floor. Laki opened her eyes and saw a fat face with green hair sticking out of the ground. Her eyes twinkled as she recognized the man from the station platform. Unfortunately, the man recognized her as well. "Oh, crap! A Fairy!" Karakka sunk his head back into the ground in fear, leaving only a shadow as he moved.

Laki's eyes tracked the fast moving shadow with extreme difficulty. Slowly, she placed her hands in her maker stance. Once his shadow was on the wall, she charged her magic.

**"Wood-Make: Violent Approach!" **She shouted as a seal appeared in front of her and a spike ball launched out of it. The ball crashed into the wall, crushing the area where the shadow was. Unfortunately, Karakka had moved out of the way and his shadow raced towards her before his arm raised out of the ground and punched Laki's face.

"Damn! That hurt!" Laki said rubbing her face. She didn't get much time to rest as the shadow raced past her again and again, delivering punches to her face, torso, and legs. 'How can some so big move so fast?' Laki asked as her right shirt sleeve was ripped off. 'It's like trying to fight that mole Everlue again, only this time I don't have Lucy and Happy with me.'

Karakka launched himself out of the ground and forced Laki to the ground. Laki squirmed under his girth, as Karakka held her down by her arms. "Relax, soon it'll be over." He told her pressing his gut onto her face, trying to smother her. "Just breathe."

"Get off me!" Laki shouted as her legs flailed around. Realizing that her leg were free, she calmed down and raised her knee, hitting him right in the jewels. He let go of her arms to cup his wounded treasure, letting Laki caught her breathe before placing her hands together. **"Wood-Make: Harvester of Souls!"**

She swung her scythe and slammed the pole into his body. But his width was to much for the wood and it snapped. Karakka recovered from the blow and sank back into the ground. His shadow was traveling slower than before, but it was still fast.

Laki dodge blow after blow, but some still managed to hit her. 'I've got no choice. I have to use 'that'.' She stopped dodging and closed her eyes, focusing her magic. The shadow traveled around the room, from the ceiling to the wall to the floor. Laki snapped her eyes open, now showing eyes similar to Natsu.

With her new eyes, Laki could easily track Karakka's movements along the buildings interior. She slammed her hands to the ground and created a magic seal. **"Wood-Make: Protecter of Home and Heart!" **(A/N: My name for her Wood Wall spell.) A pointed wood slab, like the kind you'd see as a fence post, jutted out of the wall, hitting Karakka and forcing him out of the wall. With him now it's the air, Laki smirked as she brought her hand together one last time. **"Wood-Make: Violent Approach!" **A spiked ball shot out and collided with the dark wizard, sending him crashing into the wall behind him. The dust settled, revealing an unconscious Karakka stuck in the wall behind the spike ball.

Her magic used up, Laki fell to a knee. She panted heavily as footsteps came closer and closer to her. Laki willed herself to her feet and and channeled what little magic she had left.

"Laki!" Said girl recognized the voice and let out a sigh of relief. Erza and Gray turned the corner and ran over to Laki. "You okay, Laki?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Laki said, panting. "You guys find Erigor?"

"No, he tricked us." Erza explaind everything: the wind wall trapping the station, Erigor's plan to kill all the guild masters in Clover, and how they need to find this Kage to dispel the wall. "Hey Laki, what's up with your eyes?"

"What are you talking about, Erza?" Laki asked, looking away. "Nothing's wrong with them."

"Then let me see them." Erza told her. Before she could look at them, the entire building shock fiercely. "What was that?"

"I bet it was coal breath." Gray told them. "Come on, it was close." He started running down the hallway towards the explosion.

"We'll talk later." Erza said as she and Laki started racing down the hallway to keep up with Gray.

The group rounded a corner and found a hole in the wall where a door once was. "Natsu! Are you okay?" Erza asked. "Have you found someone by the name of Kage? We need to dispel a massive wind barrier that's trapping the station."

"Wait, does this guy have like a black ponytail and a white trench coat?" Natsu asked worried.

Erza raised an eyebrow. 'How does he know that?' She looked over his shoulder and nearly throttled Natsu. Leaning against the blacked wall was the man they needed to get out, unconscious with a fist print on his face. "You idiot! He was our one chance to get out of here!"

"Laki, help!" Natsu begged only to have Laki step back from Erza. "Come on, Erza. It's not my fault. How was I suppose to know?" His pleas fell on deaf ears as Erza was cloaked in red aura.

"Hey, guys! What's ... going on?" Lucy slowed her run as she looked into the room. Natsu was pinned against the wall and Erza flinging swords around his frame. "Did we come at a bad time?"

* * *

_**Clover Canyon**_

"Clover..." Erigor muttered as he stared out at the chasms formations. "I'm so close, I can almost smell those old booze bags. What's more, the magic I used on that wind barrier is almost replenished." A dark smile graced his face. "I should speed up. After all, it's rude to keep the crowd waiting for the concerts start." A purple glow launched him into the air. "They took our rights and now it's time for them to pay. The Reapers cleansing is nigh!"

* * *

_**Oshibana Station Main Entrance**_

"What?" Natsu asked in anger. "Erigor's gonna kill Makarov and the other masters!? We gotta stop him!"

"Easier said than done." Erza pointed Kage, who they had taken with them and treated because Natsu almost killed him. "If you hadn't knocked this one out, he could have dispelled this barrier for us."

"I said I was sorry!" Natsu shouted back as he charged the wall with a flaming hand, only to be pushed back by the force of his attack, landing on his face.

"Natsu!" Laki rushed to her downed friend as Gray explained to Lucy that he already tried to freeze the wall and nothing happened. "We have do something! We can't just sit here!" Instantly, Natsu was up and tried to break through again, only to have the same thing happen again and again.

"Natsu, stop!" Lucy shouted before she and Laki pulled him away from the tornado. Natsu stared at Lucy before throwing them both off.

"I got it!" Natsu declared as he grabbed Lucy's shoulders. "We'll use your spirits!" Lucy just stared at him in shock. "I went through the spirit world back at Everlue's mansion, remember?!"

"He's right, I totally forgot about that." Laki added. "It worth a try."

"No, it's not!" Lucy shouted. "First of all, people can't breathe in that world so we would suffocate there. Secondly, spirit keys can only open gates where the wizard is standing." She noticed Natsu's confused face and decided to explain more simply. "Even if we could pass through the spirit world, we'd need another Celestial wizard outside the station to open the gate, understand?"

"That's totally confusing." Natsu said. "Just do it already!"

"I told you I can't!" Lucy shouted. "Humans entering the spirit world is a major contract breach! We got lucky that you used Everlue's key, not mine."

"Wait, Everlue's key?" Happy suddenly had an epiphany. "That's it! That's what I was trying to tell you, Lucy!" He flipped his pack around and pulled out a golden spirit key.

"How'd you get your paws on Virgo's key!?" Lucy shouted.

"Bad Happy." Laki said, grabbing the cats lips. "You've been stealing again, haven't you?"

"No, I didn't." Happy muttered through his crushed lips. "Virgo told me since Everlue went to jail, his contract was canceled. She asked me to give her key to Lucy, I swear."

"We're wasting our time with this." Gray told them. "How is a little key gonna helps out of this mess?"

"Look, thanks for letting me know, but I'll take of the contract later." Lucy told the cat.

"Wait, that's right!" Laki pounded her fist into her palm. "Didn't Virgo tunnel around that place? Can't we use her to make a tunnel under this wind barrier?"

"She what?" Ezra asked.

"Is that true!?" Gray shouted at Laki.

"That's right, I forgot about that!" Lucy shouted before taking the cat into her arms. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Happy! When we get back from this, I'll buy you the biggest fish I can!"

"Deal!" Happy shouted as he tossed the key to Lucy.

"Here we go." Lucy told everyone as she held the key out in front of her. **"I call upon the in the world of the Celestial Spirits. I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate!" **Lucy held the key to the ground as a blue seal appeared before her. **"Open, Gate of the Maiden - Virgo!" **Something shot out of the seal, kicking up large amounts of dust. As the dust settle, the thing was revealed to be a small, pink haired girl in a maids uniform plus chains on her wrists.

Lucy stared at the girl, obviously expecting the giant maid from before. "Uhh, who are you?"

"Lucy, are you sure you did that ritual right?" Laki asked with an eyebrow raised. "Cause this girl looks nothing the one we fought at Everlue's place."

"Allow me to explain." Virgo told the two females. "I'm a loyal spirit who believes in pleasing her wizard. Because of that, I take on what ever form I think my key holder would find most appealing."

"You looked a lot more stronger and compelling before." Natsu added staring at the spirit.

"Really?" Virgo asked, thinking that Natsu was her wizard. "In that case." She glowed briefly before returning to her form she had with Everlue, scaring everyone around her. "I can switch back if you like."

"Don't listen to that pyro!" Lucy shouted at the now massive spirit. "I'm your wizard, and I prefer the other form than this one!"

"As you wish." Virgo said as she returned to her previous form.

"Look, we don't have time to work out the contract. Can we do it later?" Lucy asked.

"If you wish it, Mistress." Virgo told her while eyeing Lucy's whip.

"And one more thing, stop calling me mistress." Lucy huffed.

"Would you prefer the title of queen?" Virgo asked.

"Yeah, that's not that much better." Lucy told her.

"What about princess?" Virgo asked with a new suggestion.

"Oh, yeah, that's more like it." Lucy agreed as the others just looked on in disbelief.

"Lucy, if you're done fooling around, can you please have her dig our way out of here?" Laki asked as serious as she could.

"Of course, how rude of me." Virgo said as she jumped into the air before she landed and began tunneling her way through the dirt.

"Damn, that's impressive." Gray said as he watch the hole get dug. "Alright guys, let's get out of here and save gramps!" He looked over to see Nastu sling Kageyama over his arms. "What are you doing, Natsu?"

"I can't just leave him here when I'm the one who caused his injuries." Natsu said as he walked past Gray and jumped into the hole.

* * *

_**Outside the Wind Wall**_

"Looks like we made it!" Gray shouted as he stared at the cyclone covering the station.

"This wind is crazy!" Lucy shouted as she tried to maneuver around.

"Princess! Your underwear is almost showing!" Virgo held down Lucy's skirt, not caring that her own skirt was being kicked up by the wind, flashing Gray.

"Stop looking, you perv!" Laki smacked Gray on the back of the head. "Hey, did anyone see where Natsu went to?"

"Happy's gone to." Gray noticed as he rubbed the back of his head. "What gives?"

"They must have gone ahead." Erza said as she pulled up in the magic mobile. "Happy can fly pretty fast when he wants to. They're probably trying to intercept Erigor. Come on, let's go."

The others climbed inside the vehicle while Laki slung Kageyama over her shoulder and helped him into the car, before Erza started to drive it through the streets and then onto the train tracks.

"Why did you bring me along?" Kageyama asked as they drove on the tracks over Clover Canyon.

"No one else was in town, so we're taking you to a hospital in Clover." Lucy explained from thevseat across. "Try to be a little more grateful."

"That's not it." Kageyama muttered to himself. "You plan on using me as a bargaining chip, aren't you? Well, don't bother. Erigor could care less about his men."

"If you wanna die, we can make that happen." Gray told him. "There's more to this world than just the concepts of life and death. You and your friends should try to look for the positive." The car skewed for a second, making the people inside fly around. "Erza, you okay?" Gray asked from inside.

"It's fine." Erza shouted back. 'My vision, it's getting blurry. I must have used more magic power than I thought. Natsu, you have to stop Erigor.'

"Could your ass possibly be any bigger?" Kageyama asked Lucy, having been smacked in the face by it when the car skewed.

"Sexual harassment!" Lucy shouted before turning to the purple haired girl. "Laki, kill this pervert! He called my butt big!"

"That's not perversion, Lucy." Laki answered. "That's an accident. If he willing put his face in the path of your butt, then I'd have to kill him."

"Speaking of killings, that flaming idiot must be dead by now." Kageyama said as he looked out the window. "There's no way he can breakthrough Erigor's **Storm Mail**, not with just fire."

"That's what makes Natsu different." Laki told him. "He always shatters any expectation set for him. He will bet Erigor and end this, I bet my life on it."

They rounded a corner on the tracks and finally caught up with Natsu and Happy. Natsu was covered in cuts and bruises and his shirt had been ripped off. Behind him, Erigor laid prone and unconscious on the tracks, covered in even more bruises. Nearby, the Lullaby laid on its side, useless and unneeded.

'No way, Erigor never loses.' Kageyama told himself as he got out of the car.

Laki jumped out of the car and tackled the pink haired wizard. "I knew you could do it, Natsu!"

"Take it easy, Laki." Natsu said hugging his arm. "He got in a few good punches, but I still beat him."

"Why are you praising a desperate win?" Gray asked the two. "He's only making Fairy Tail look bad."

"Desperate?!" Natsu asked Gray in annoyance. "Who said it was desperate, ya snow monkey!?" This sparked another round of their famous insult battles.

'Well, this Lullaby fiasco is now over. Might as well do it while I still have the nerve.' Laki looked over at Natsu, small blush on her face. "Hey, Natsu. I was wondering something. Would you like to go out with me?"

"What, like on a job?" Natsu asked, missing the 'idiot' looks the others gave him. "Sure, we'll go right after I get to beat up Erza."

"No Natsu. I meant like go out on a..." Laki muttered the last part under her breath.

"What was that, Laki?" Natsu asked, causing her to blush hard.

"Go out on a date." Laki said a little louder.

"Huh? I can't hear you." Natsu told her, making her blush even harder.

"Will you go on a-" She was inturpted Kageyama who pulled the mobile ahead. "You just totally killed the moment!"

"You careless flies." Kageyama said as he grabbed the flute as he drove by. "The Lullaby is mine now! Serves you right!" He drove down the tracks, laughing like a mad man.

"That son of a bitch!" Laki shouted at the fading car. "This is how he repays us for saving his life?!"

"Get moving!" Erza ordered. "We're going after him!"

* * *

_**Nightime**_

_**Clover**_

"There he is!" Gray pointed to a clearing ahead of them, where Kageyama was standing. In his hands was the Lullaby, and in front of him was Makarov, apparently unaware of what the flute was.

"Master!" Laki was about to run over to him when an arm extended in front her, blocking her path. She followed the arm to a man in a dress with makeup.

"You're just in time for the best part." The man explained before he turned his attention to Natsu and Gray, creeping them out. "You two sure are cute."

"Who or what is that?" Lucy asked from behind Erza and Laki.

"That's Bob, master of the Blue Pegasus guild." Erza explained.

"Erza, Laki. You two have really filled out." Bob commented

Erza noticed that Kageyama was moving the flute to his lips again, but before she could rush over, a man with a spiked collar appeared leaning on a tree. "Could you keep it down? The good part is about to begin."

"He's with Quatro Cerberus!" Lucy shouted, recognizing the man from Sorcerer Weekly.

"That's Goldmine, their master." Laki told her. She was ready to jump in and stop Kage, but Goldmine stopped her. He pointed at Makarov and then to his ears, telling them all to listen.

Makarov gave a heart filled speech to Kageyama, telling him that killing the guild masters won't change human nature. But it was also human nature that created the guilds and friendships. Without them, Kageyama wouldn't even have met his friends in Eisenwald. Touched by the masters words, Kageyama dropped the flute and surrendered.

"Master!" Laki shouted as she and the others ran up to Makarov. Erza slammed the master into her breastplate in joy, nearly killing him.

"Enough!" A voice rang out from nowhere, startling everyone. "I grow tired of you cowardly wizards and your antics!"

"Laki!" Lucy turned to the purple haired girl. "Please tell me that was you trying to be funny." Her response was a massive magic seal that appeared in the sky.

"I will devour you all myself!" Purple lightning shot out of the seal before it faded, revealing a massive wooden monster with three eyes on its head. "I will dine on your pathetic souls!"

"What is that thing?" Kageyama asked just as scared as the rest. "I didn't know it could do this!"

"Oh, my. This is bad." Bob said.

"It's a demon from the book of Zeref." Goldmine explained. "It's living magic, Zeref's specialty."

"I knew Zeref was the darkest mage in history, but I never imagined that his legacy would threaten us now." Bob added.

"Now, which soul shall I gorge on first?" Lullaby asked, leaning in before stopping at Laki. "A **Wood Mage? **Perfect, you will be my appetizer."

"Lucy, stay back with the masters!" Erza ordered, as she and the others charged towards the monster.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Lucy responded.

Erza **Requiped** into her **Heavens Wheel** armor and sliced Lullabys side, making it cry out.

Gray was on the ground in his maker stance and channeled his magic. **"Ice-Make: Lance!" **A magic seal appeared infront of him and a dozen frozen blades attacked Lullabys torso.

"Nastu, combo time!" Laki shouted before her own seal appeared. **"Wood-Make: Violent Approach!" **A few spike balls rested on the ground before Natsu hit them one by one with his **Iron Fist** spell, igniting them and sending them crashing into Lullaby.

Angered, Lullaby prepared to use its **Melody of Death, **but when it to play, all that came out was a whimper. "What? Why won't my song of death play?" Realizing that all the attacks ruined it's acoustic effect, Lullaby became even angrier. "I will kil you all!" Lullaby declared as it fired a massive beam, only to have it blocked by Gray's magic and the resulting fires eaten by Natsu. "You, you're a monster!"

"Like you have room to talk." Natsu shouted back as he climbed up the demons arm before jumping into the air.

Lullaby raised its arm to swat Natsu, but Laki saw this and countered with her own magic. **"Wood-Make: Jaws of a Submerged Monster!" **A large seal appeared and from it emerged a giant wooden sharks mouth. (A/N think megaladons mouth, 9 ft tall and 11 ft wide times 2 and that's what you've got for this spell.) The mouth launched forward and ripped off the arm before it fell to the ground. "Natsu, you're good!"

"Thanks, Laki!" Natsu called out as he ignited his fists. **"With the flames on my right hand, and the flames on my left. Put the two together!" **He slammed his palms into each other, creating a massive fireball. **"And this is what you get! Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" **He flung his spell at the demon and when it hit it created a large explosion.

As the dust and debris settled, Kageyama was in awe. "Are all the Fairy Tail wizards as strong as these four?" The dust settled, revealing the four wizards who defeated the demon.

"I don't know what or why this happened, but I think we all owe Fairy Tail one." Goldmine said with a smirk.

"Maybe but..." One master started while staring at the CRATER where the conference hall once was as others followed his eyes.

"They went overboard!" All the masters said at once.

"Ha, sorry about that." Natsu told the angry mob of masters as he and the others fleed Clover, missing that Lullbay's flute had developed cracks in its face.

* * *

**I'm back in college, so updates will be few and far between.**


	7. Erza vs Natsu

**Chapter 7**

**Erza vs Natsu**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

**_Era_**

"Eisenwald may have defeated, but that is only one small victory in an ever growing battle." Councilman Org said to open the usual meeting.

"There are still many illegal guild out there." Another councilman stated.

"We have to do something." A third member stated.

"It doesn't matter how." Org said, holding up Lullaby in a sealed box. "We can't allow anyone else to get their hands on Zeref's magic."

"How did they even get a hold of that demonic flute?" Yajima asked.

"I hate to say it, but the blame may extend to the highest level." Michello said, receiving several agreeing nods.

"What ever the case, they maybe a thorn in our side, but Fairy Tail showed up and saved the day." Siergran stated.

"They took out a whole guild with only five people." Ultear stated. "That's quite impressive." This caused an outburst of arguments from different members.

"I know you don't want to admit the truth, but that's the reality of the situation." Siergran intrupted the multiple arguments. "If the guild masters had been killed, thing could have been a lot worse for us all. Some of us would have definitely been fired."

"Don't be silly!" Org shouted. "Are you gonna bring up the matter of responsibility of blame here?! We're already tearing our hair out over their reckless behavior!"

"Then why don't we just discuss the matter with them?" Siergran smirked.

* * *

_**Magnolia**_

_**Lucy's Apartment**_

A few days had passed since the whole Lullaby incident and life went on as normal. The story had made the papers and was in every magazine. All but one member of the dark guild was arrested, Erigor.

Lucy was getting ready for another day of guild work. She walked out of her bed room into her den, only to find Gray, in his underpants, sitting in her chair.

"Intruder Alert!" Lucy reacted quickly and kicked Gray in the chest. "And no stripping in my house!"

A knock on the door took Lucy's attention away from the stripping act. Lucy walked over and opened the door, revealing Laki standing outside.

"Hey, Lu..." Laki stopped talking when she noticed Gray on the ground in his underwear. "I didn't know you had a thing for strippers, Lucy." Laki smirked as she adjusted her glasses. "Mira's gonna have a field day with this."

"No way am I with him!" Lucy shouted at her friends imagination. "He just broke in here and started stripping!"

"That's a lie!" Gray shouted back. "I was naked when I got here."

"Not really helping your case." Laki said, glaring at the ice wizard. "So, ready to go?"

"Go, where?" Lucy asked confused.

"Did you really forget?" Gray asked. "Remember when Natsu challenged Erza to a fight at the station? Well, the rematch is about to start."

"What?!" Lucy shouted before she ran out of her apartment. She arrived at the guild, having broken the land speed record, to find a massive crowd gathered around the guild entrance. Pushing Wakaba out of the way, she saw Natsu and Erza, standing in the center, ready to fight.

"Oh, hi Lucy." Mirajane called out to the blonde.

"This is gonna be one manly fight." Elfman cheered.

"Aren't you worried this might tear our strongest team apart?" Lucy asked Gray and Laki who had both just arrived.

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked.

"You know." Lucy turned to Gray. "You, Natsu, Laki and Erza. You guys are the strongest wizards here!"

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Gray chuckled, holding his side. "What moron told you that idea?" Unbeknownst to him, Mirajane, who had come up with the idea, began crying. "Oh, Mira, you're not a moron."

"Way to go, ice-boy." Laki glared at the other Maker mage.

"Look, I admit it." Elfman began. "Natsu and Gray are tough little dudes. But they ain't even close to the strongest. I know for a fact that I'm stronger than both of them put together."

"But Erza is definitely the strongest female in the whole guild." Levy stated.

"Well, as for the guys, I'm going with either Mystogan or Laxus." Jet added. "Plus, we can't forget about him."

"Well anyway, I can't wait to see how this fight goes." Elfman turned his attention back to the fight.

"Why call it a fight?" Gray asked. "Erza's just gonna mop the floor with him."

"I don't know, Gray." Laki told her friend. "Natsu's been training really hard for this. I think he can land a few good hits in."

"It's been a while since we've exchanged magic, hasn't it Natsu?" Erza asked with a chuckle.

"I was just a kid back then." Natsu retorted as he drop into his fighting stance. "Today's the day that I beat you."

"Well, I'm not gonna go easy on you." Erza began to glow in her magical aura. "I want to test my own power!" She erupted into a blinding aura. When it died down, Erza had **Requiped** into her **Flame Empress Armor.**

"That armor is gonna half Natsu's **Fire Magic**." Laki informed Lucy. "This could be tough for him."

"Put me down for Erza, first round knock out." Happy told Cana before handing over a large wad of money.

"You're betting against your best friend!?" Lucy asked in shock. "What is wrong with you guys? Why are you backing this up?"

"Come on, Lucy." Laki spoke to the blonde. "Just get into the spirit of things, will ya?"

**"Flame Empress Armor?"** Natsu asked with a smirk. "Nice." His hands erupted in flames. "Now I can go all out."

Natsu and Erza stared at each other, both having their game faces on. "Round 1, begin!" Makarov declared, making Lucy's jaw drop even further.

Natsu charged forward, but Erza dodged his fists. Erza swung her sword, but Natsu dodged the flaming after trail before raising his foot in a flaming roundhouse kick.

Erza blocked with her blade before swinging again. Natsu flipped to avoid, but Erza charged at him. Natsu unleashed his breath attack, but Erza dodged and the flames almost hit the bystanders.

"Wow!" Lucy was amazed at the fight before her.

"Told it was gonna be good." Laki nudged Lucy with her shoulder.

"This is boring." Gray complained, mainly because Laki was right about Natsu lasting longer.

Erza raised her sword and charged forward. Natsu reignited his fists and did the same. Just before contact, a gong crash rung through the air, catching everyone's attention. The crowd and the fighters looked over and saw a frog-lizard thing walking into the center. "This fight is over. I have come on behalf of the magic council."

"The council sent her!?" Levy asked in shock.

"Why here!?" Dory asked equally shocked.

"Why are none of you fazed by the fact that she's a frog!?" Lucy asked in confusion.

The creature ignored them and pulled out a piece of paper from its bag. "As a result of the Eisenwald incident, one of your members is charged with eleven counts of criminal property damage. Erza Scarlet, the council has now placed you under arrest."

"Whaaaat?" Natsu shouted in disbelief.

* * *

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

The guild hall was unusually quiet. Not a smile could be found on a single face. They were all too worried about their friend, Erza.

"Come on, you guys! Let me out!" A soft voice rang out.

"Natsu, calm down." Mirajane looked over to a small glass on the bar with a lizard inside.

"Let me out, please!" The now lizard Natsu begged.

"If we let you out, you'll just go and do something reckless." Mirajane told him.

"Please, I'll be good, I swear." Natsu told her. "I just wanna go back to normal!"

"Then you won't try and go after Erza?" Mirajane asked, staring into the glass.

"I won't!" Natsu told her, but she could tell he was lying.

"There's nothing you could do." Gray chimed in. "If the council says you're guilty, then you're guilty."

"Don't those council jerks realize that all the guild masters would be dead if Erza didn't do something!" Natsu shouted.

"That is the case, but the council doesn't care about what we have to say." Gray responded.

"I don't get it." Elfman spoke up. "We've destroyed plenty of stuff in the past. So, why make a big deal out of it now?"

"Something is definitely wrong here." Lucy muttered. "It's like there is another reason."

* * *

_**National Council, Fiore Branch**_

Erza walked down the hall, accompanied by another frog-lizard. Her hands were bond by Magic Cancellation Cuffs so she couldn't escape. She looked up and noticed a blue haired man leaning against a pillar.

"Seigrain..." Erza's eyes almost burst out of her head when she saw the man.

"Long time no see, Erza." The blue haired man spoke before noticing how nervous Erza looked. "Calm down, this is just a **Thought Projection.** My real body is in Era. In fact, so are all the wrinkled face in their. For such a trivial matter, we didn't think it necessary to be here."

"So you're the one behind this farce?" Erza asked in anger.

"Come now, be civil." Siegrain explained as he walked past her. "I've always supported Fairy Tail. But the elders need a victim to take the blame, for they fear the destruction of Clover will fall onto them. You, my dear, are the one who drew the short straw."

"Just shut up." Erza told him.

"Just a friendly warning." The councilman told her before turning around. "There is another matter I'd like to discuss with you." He raised her face to have her look him in the eyes. "Never tell the geezers about 'that'. For both of our sakes."

"I must rejoin the council now." He walked away a bit before he looked over his shoulder. "I'll see you on the other side." He turned and faded away.

"I can't believe you know someone on the council." Erza's escort looked up.

"He's evil." Erza told her escort before they resumed their walk to the court room.

'I've come so far, Erza.' Siegrain thought to himself from behind the wall. 'Don't interfere with me now.'

Erza entered the court room and found herself standing in front of the council members.

"This trail will now come to order." Another frog-lizard read from a paper. "The defendant, Erza Scarlet, please step forward."

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Guildhall**_

"I can't just sit here." Lucy stood up from her seat. "We need to go there. We have to testify for her."

"We are not going to court." Makarov shot her down.

"Why not!?" Lucy shouted. "She doesn't deserve this! We all know she's innocent! We can't just let her get lock away for who knows how long!"

"It doesn't matter if we left this very second." Makarov told her. "We'd never make it their in time."

"Will you please just let me out of this stupid cup?!" Natsu shouted. "I've been stuck in here all day! It's getting really hard to breathe in here!"

"You really sure you wanna come out of there?" Makarov asked.

"Hm, let me think... Yes, Yes, I want out of here!" Natsu replied.

"Alright. You want it, you got it." Makarov raised his hand and aimed it at the glass.

"Wait, Master!" Natsu panicked. "Can't you just lift the glass off of me?"

"Nope." Makarov fired a blast of light at the glass, knocking it of the table and creating a poof of white smoke. As the smoke faded, Laki was on the ground, rubbing her head.

"Laki!?" Levy asked in surprise, while everyone else gave a collective 'huh?'.

"That was you?" Lucy asked her friend.

"Sorry, guys." Laki said rubbing the back of her head. "I kinda owed Natsu one for saving my life on a job a few years ago. So, I asked Macao to turn me into a lizard so everyone would think I was him."

"I take it you know where the real Natsu went?" Lucy asked.

"Uh, well..." Laki muttered, trying not to answer.

"He went after Erza, didn't he?" Gray asked as he walked over to his fellow **Maker Mage**.

"Yeah, probably..." Laki nodded.

"This ain't something to joke about, Laki!" Elfman shouted. "That idiot will probably try and take out the whole council!"

"Would you all just calm down?" Makarov asked his the members of his guild. "All we can do now is wait for the outcome."

* * *

_**Magic Council, Fiore Branch**_

"Erza Scarlet." The judge spoke. "You stand before the council on charges that stem from the Eisenwald incident." The man the picked up a piece of paper in front of him. "These include destroying part of Oshibana Station, Ryushika Canyon's railway bridge, and an entire mansion in Clover. According to eyewitness reporting, the culprit was described a red head female wizard who was heavily clad in armor, and..."

The doors behind Erza exploded open in a burst of fire, shocking the entire court room. As the dust settled, a figure could be seen through the smoke. It was Natsu, in what could only be described as the worst cosplay outfit ever.

"I'm the armor Mage!" He shouted while spewing fire from his mouth. "Arrest me if you can, you old timers!"

Erza stared in shock while many members of the council had their jaws wide open in horror.

"I'm the all powerful Erza, damnit!" Natsu went even crazier. "Tell me what I'm guilty of! Just make sure it's more important than the guild masters lives!" His tirade finished, Natsu stared at the judge, who let out an annoyed sigh. Natsu grinned in victory, where as Erza let out a defeated sigh.

"Take them away." The judge ordered as he banged his gavel.

"I am so sorry, your honor." Erza bowed in regret. "I can't apologize enough for his actions."

"The hell are you doing, Erza?!" Natsu spun around and asked. "Don't apologize to these council jerks! W-wait, I mean, I'm Erza!"

The guards dragged a kicking and screaming Natsu away while Erza walked beside them. Once at the cell, the guards stripped Natsu out of the ridiculous costume he'd strapped on himself before throwing him into the cell. They locked the door once Erza had finished walking in and then they left.

Erza sat down and glared at Natsu. "Do you have any idea how angry I am at you right now? That trial was just a formality."

"I was just trying to help." Natsu said. "And what do you mean a formality?"

"It was glorified show." Erza explained. "The arrest, the trail. It was all so the council could use me as an example of their authority so they can keep us all in check."

"I... don't get it." Natsu tilted his head in confusion.

"It means I would have been found guilty and sent home with a slap on the wrist." Erza growled out before turning it into a scream. "But thanks to you, I'm stuck in here all night!"

"I'm sorry." Natsu hung his head in shame.

"It's okay." Erza blushed a little. "You meant well." She then grabbed Natsu's head and slammed it into her chest plate.

"Oww." Natsu groaned out.

"So, Natsu Dragneel." Siegrain's **Thought** **Projection** said aloud as he observed the scene. "That's his name."

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

**_Fairy Tail Guild Hall_**

"Fresh air never tasted so sweet!" Natsu shouted in joy. "I'm gonna breathe it in all day! Freeeedooooom!" He started running around the guild hall like an idiot.

"Shut up!" Jet groaned, fighting the urge to trip Natsu.

"He's so cute when he gets all excited." Mirajane said from behind the bar.

"I think he should have stayed in jail a little longer." Lucy said before placing her head on the table. "I still can't believe that whole arrest was just a formality."

"So they sent a frog because she was gonna bounce right back." Gray exclaimed, trying to make a joke.

"Wow, that was cold, even for an **Ice Wizard**." Laki said, staring at Gray in disbelief.

"Yo, Natsu!" Elfman shouted, catching the pinkette's attention. "When are you and Erza gonna finish going man to man?"

"Oh yeah." Natsu remembered. "I almost forgot." He turned to where Erza was sitting. "So, wanna pick up where we left off?"

"I'm in no mood to fight." Erza calmly replied.

Natsu, having his tunnel vision for fights, ignited his fist and charged forward. "Ain't no way I'm letting you off the hook!"

Erza sighed as she rose from her seat. With lightning speed, she punched Natsu in the gut, launching him into the wall, knocking him out cold. Lucy, Gray and Elfman stared in shock, while Laki ran over to her friend. "How's that? You satisfied."

"And he's down for the count!" Happy exclaimed. Elfman and Gray laughed at Natsu's instant knock out.

"Don't you think you went to far, Erza?" Laki asked, having reached Natsu. "Come on, let's get you into the medical room."

Mirajane giggled at the sight before noticing Makarov nodding off. "Everything okay, master?"

"I'm fine." Makarov said, trying to sound strong. "Just a little tired." He then moved his gaze to the door. "He's coming."

Before Mira could ask what he meant, she felt the urge to lie down and rest. Unable to fight it, she fell to the floor and began sleeping.

"Not again!" Gray complained as a similar feeling took him over.

As Lucy fell sleep, she watched as other members succumb to the felling as well. Her last sight was Erza struggling to stay awake.

Makarov watched the door as a heavily wrapped man with **Magic Staffs** walk into the guild hall. He walked right past Makarov and went to the job board. "Mystogan..." Makarov muttered with little strength.

The man called Mystogan examined the job board for a bit before grabbing a job about eliminating a creature. "I shall return soon." He told Makarov.

"Hold on." Makarov spoke. "Lift your **Sleeping Spell** first. Please."

Mystogan turned and headed for the door. As he did, he started counting from five. When he reached one, he faded into a mist and left. Once gone, all the members, bar Natsu, woke up. Laki woke up and found herself resting on Natsu's chest. She pushed him away with a massive blush on her face.

"Damn. Was Mystogan here?" Jet asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"What a jerk." Droy stated.

"Why does he have to put everyone asleep when he comes here?" Levy asked no one.

"Who is this Mystogan guy?" Lucy asked.

"He's one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail." Loke explained before realizing he was talking to Lucy and ran away.

"For some reason, he doesn't want anyone to see his face." Laki took over for Loke as she walked over, trying her best to rid herself of the last of her blush. "So, every time he comes here to get a job, he puts us all to sleep."

"That is really creepy." Lucy told her friend.

"Master Makarov is probably the only one who knows what his face looks like." Gray said.

"That's not true." A new voice rang out. "I've seen him before." Everyone looked up in shock at a blonde haired man with a lightning bolt scar over his right eye.

"Lakus, you're really here?" Laki asked. "You're never here."

"And here's another contender." Gray unenthusiastically told Lucy.

"Mystogan's just a little shy." Laxus teased. "Just respect his wishes and leave him alone."

Natsu opened his eyes and kipped up. "Laxus!" He roared up to the blonde. "Get down here and fight me!"

"Natsu, you already lost to Erza." Laki reminded him. "No need to make it o for two."

"Purple's right." Laxus added. "If you can't even beat someone like Erza, then you don't stand s chance against me."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Erza asked annoyed.

"No need get worked up, Erza." Gray said, trying to calm the red head down.

"It means I'm stronger than all of you put together." Laxus stated in bravado.

"Then come down here and prove it." Natsu gritted through his teeth.

"How about you come up here?" Laxus counter offered.

"Gladly." Natsu sprinted forward, intent on fight the the blonde. Just as he reached the stairs, Makarov's giant fist slammed down on top of him.

"You know you're not allowed on the second floor, Natsu." Makarov reminded him. "Not yet at least."

"Heh." Laxus chuckled before leaning down. "You got scolded."

"You too, Laxus." Makarov glanced at the blonde. "Stop it."

"The most powerful wizard in this guild ain't a chick, or some wannabe ninja. You wanna know what the strongest wizard in the guild looks like?" Laxus asked, knowing the answer since he made the question. "You're looking at him!"

* * *

_**Later That Day**_

Night had fallen over Magnolia and most of the members had gone to their homes. Lucy had just said good night to Laki before taking a seat at the bar while Mira was behind it, washing some beer mugs. "Hey, Mirajane." Lucy spoke to the white haired woman. "Do you know why master wouldn't let Natsu onto the second floor?"

"Oh, right. You're still new to the whole guild thing." Mirajane told her. "See, the request board on the second floor has far more difficult jobs compared to the ones on the first floor. They're called S-Class quests."

"S-Class!?" Lucy shouted. "I thought that was just a rumor!"

"Nope, it's real." Mirajane told her. "These jobs pay much more than the ones down on the first floor. But that reward comes at a greater risk. One wrong move and it could be your last. Only mages approved by the mater can take these jobs. Only five people in the whole guild are qualified to take them."

"Wow, that's scary." Lucy mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, Lucy." Mira said. "There is no amount of money worth risking your life."

"You can say that again." Lucy chuckled before getting up to go to her apartment. "Night, Mira."

As Lucy walk home, she began wondering just who is the strongest. 'Now I understand the chain of command in Fairy Tail.' She though of the chart that might place people and put herself above Laki, equaling herself to Natsu and Gray. "Well, I guess I need to work even harder." She opened the door to her place, only to find Natsu and Happy working out on her bed.

"Get out of my bed!" Lucy shouted in justifiable anger. "Go home and work out there!"

"Lucy, if we're gonna act like a team, then we have to train like one." Natsu reasoned, holding up a pair of pink dumbbells. "Girls like pink, right?"

"What the hell am I gonna do with iron dumbbells!?" Lucy asked, only to be answered by her two intruders dropping down and started doing push ups. "Will you two please just go home!?"

"I've made a decision." Natsu spoke up, catching Lucy's attention. "We're ready for the big time. S-Class!" As he spoke, Happy unveiled an S-Class job from his bag.

"What the hell are you guys doing with that?" Lucy asked shocked. "I thought we weren't allowed on the second floor!"

"All I did was climb the stairs and took it." Happy stated like it was the most basic thing in the world.

"This is our first S-Class job, so we went with the smallest reward available." Natsu explained as he threw on his vest. "Seven million is still a lot of jewel, right?"

"Who cares?" Lucy shouted. "If master found out you took this, he'd kill you."

"But once we get back, he'll be pretty proud of us." Natsu reasoned.

"This has to be the dumbest thing you've ever done." Lucy shock her head in disbelief. "I don't care what you two do, I'm not going with you."

"But it's to save a tropical island." Happy teased in a song song voiced.

"An island?" Lucy asked before reading the rest of the job. "Forget it. It says that the island is cursed. No way am I going to a place like that."

"Fine, we're out of here." Natsu said as he climbed out the window.

"Would you please use the door!?" Lucy shouted to the fading figures. She turned around only to lock eyes with job request. Curiosity getting the better of her, she decided to take a look at the paper. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw the reward. "A gold spirit key plus the seven million jewel?" She giggled a little bit before she ran after Natsu and Happy.

* * *

**Two announcements: **

**One, I've got a new pole on my profile, go check it out. You will determine what kinda story I write next.**

** Two, looking for some one to beta read my stuff. If you're interested, please pm me.**


	8. The Demon Curse

**Chapter 8**

**The Demon Curse**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

_**Fairy Hills**_

_**Laki Olietta's Room**_

Laki woke up in her room at Fairy Hills. She yawned before swinging her legs off the bed. She passed her collection of 'art' before reaching her dresser. Pulling out a clean copy of her outfit, she smiled as she looked at the photos atop the dresser.

One was picture of her getting her guild mark as a kid when she first joined the guild. Natsu had his arm slung around her and she had a visible blush on her face.

The second was one of her, Erza and Mira when she first moved into Fairy Hills. She chuckled a bit at the memory behind that picture. She asked Natsu to help her move in, but wasn't aware that boys were never allowed in the dorm.

When Erza found him wandering around, she nearly killed him. Laki ran to the guild for help, but when Mira heard the situation, she joined Erza and put Natsu in the hospital. The two decided to take a photo to commemorate the event, and to this day, Laki is scared to tell them the truth.

The third was her favorite. It was just her and Natsu, on a hill after a job together. It was the closest thing she ever got to a date with her crush. Until today.

'Today is the day.' She thought to herself. 'No fear, no hesitation. I'm gonna ask Natsu out.' Laki walked over to her bathroom and closed the door. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, she looked in her bathroom mirror.

She held her hair and began holding it in different styles. She held it in a side ponytail and smiled. She tied her bow into her hair, letting her hair stay that way. She looked in the mirror one last time before she left her room and headed to the guild.

Once outside the guildhall, she placed her hand on the door but then she froze in fear. 'I-I can't do it.' She backed away from the door before bumping into someone. She turned around and looked up at Gray.

"Hey, Laki." Gray then noticed the look on her face. "What's wrong? Did Natsu say no?"

"N-no." Laki shook her head. "He didn't. In fact, I haven't asked him yet."

"What?" Gray looked shocked. "You're still scared?" His answer was a nod from the girl. He smiled a little before putting his and on her shoulder. "What if I'm there when you ask him?"

Laki looked up at the Ice Mage**. **"Thanks, Gray." The two turned and walked into the guild hall. Gray sat down at a bench, while Laki sat down at the bar next to Cana, and waited for the Dragon Slayer.

"So, Laki." Cana drunkingly nudged the purple haired girl. "I noticed you changed your hairstyle. Hoping to get Natsu's attention?"

"Keep it down, Cana." Laki covered her friends mouth. "I don't want the whole guild to know. Especially not Mira."

"Too bad." Cana poured herself another drink from her barrel. "If you told her, she might be able to help you."

"I know that." Laki looked down at her hands. "It's just, I don't want her and Elfman to know. I feel like I'm betraying them if I ask him out."

Cana started patting her friend on the back. "Tell you what. Why don't I talk to Mira for you? I'm sure she'll understand if I don't say your name."

"Thanks, Cana." Laki turned her head as she saw the master sit down on the bar next to her. "Morning, Master."

"Morning Laki, Cana." The master poored himself a mug of beer and began drinking from it.

"Ahhhh!" Everyone but the master looked over to the stairs and saw Mirajane running down them. "Master, one of the S-Class requests has gone missing!"

Makarov did a double take and a spit take, which ended up in a soaked Laki. "What!?" He then realized what he'd done to Laki. "Crap. Sorry, Laki."

"It's fine, master." Laki took off her glasses and rubbed them on a bar rag. "I would have done the same thing." She said, putting her glasses back on after cleaning them. "But right now, we have bigger issues than me getting a little dirty."

"Yeah, like who'd steal a job from the second floor." Cana added.

"Oh, that reminds me." Everyone looked up to see Laxus on the second floor. "I saw some cat with wings fly up here and then he ripped it off the board."

"It was Happy?" Mirajane asked.

"So that means that Natsu and Lucy are behind this!" Wakaba declared, stirring up an uproar of anger.

"Laki, do you know about this?" Alzack asked as he approached the bar.

"Calm down." Bisca told her secret crush. "I walked to Fairy Hills with her last night. We never ran into Natsu or Happy. Besides, with Erza in charge, there's no way those two could have snuck in."

"That's what you call a breach of the rules." Laxus said as he leaned against a support beam. "Hey, Gramps. If they make it back alive, they'll be expelled right? But the big word there is if. No way those three survive an S-Class quest."

"Laxus, if you knew it was Happy, why didn't you stop them!?" Laki asked after staying silent for a few minutes.

"Chill out, termite lady." Laxus said, insulting Laki's magic. "All I saw was some cat flying away with a piece of paper in his mouth. I had no idea it be Happy, or that Natsu would break the rules to this level." He looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw Mira walking over to him with an evil look on her face. "Been a while since I've seen that look."

"This isn't good..." Makarov mumbled. "What job is missing?"

"To lift the curse off of Galuna island." Mirajane said, never taking her eyes of Laxus.

"What!?" Makarov shouted. The whole guild was abuzz with fear. "Laki, go bring him back!"

"Me?" Laki asked in surprise.

"I highly doubt Laxus will do it." Makarov looked back up and the blonde had disappeared. "You're the only one Natsu will listen to. Try and convince him to come back before he gets hurt!"

"Hold on, master." Both looked over to see Gray standing up from his seat. "If anyone is going to bring fire breath back, its going to be me."

"No, Gray." Laki protested. "It has to be me. I'm the only one who can bring him back. He'll listen to me."

"And what if he doesn't?" Gray asked as he walked over to the bar. "Can you really force him to come back? Can you bring yourself to hurt him after everything you two have been through?"

"Enough!" Both looked down to their master yelling at them. "You'll both go after them! Now, get out there and bring them back!"

Both mages nodded and ran out the guild hall towards the train station. They panted at the station as they questioned the ticket seller about the tickets a pinkette man bought. The seller sold them exact copies of the tickets a blonde and a man fitting their description bought last night. The two maker mages boarded the train bound for Hargeon.

"So, why'd you decide to come along, Gray?" Laki asked her companion.

"I told. I don't think you can force them back." Gray responded. "The way your head is now, you might have ended up joining them on the job."

"That's not it." He looked up at Laki, who crossed her arms. "You just don't want Natsu to complete an S-Class quest before you do."

"Whatever." Gray shrugged it off. "Worst comes to worst, you better be ready to do whatever it takes to bring Natsu back."

"Don't worry." Laki adjusted her glasses. "I'll stop him." As Gray starred out the window, Laki was deep in thought. 'Why didn't Natsu ask me to come along? Why'd he ask Lucy? Could... they be...?'

* * *

_**Hargeon**_

"Wow, talk about a flashback." Lucy said, admiring the view of the city. "This is where I first met you two, and Laki of course."

"Quit being all nostalgic. It wasn't that long ago." Natsu told her. "It's weird."

"You sound like an old lady." Happy chuckled before Lucy shot him a death glare.

"Well, let's go find a boat to take us to this Galuna Island." Lucy started to walk away but was stopped by Natsu.

"Do we have to take a boat?" Natsu asked hoping to avoid his motion sickness. "Can't we just make a swim for it?"

"That's a bit much." Lucy sighed.

The two made their way to the docks, and began asking sailor after sailor for a ride over. Every single sailor down right refused to even say the name of the island out loud, let alone be willing to sail people over there. They eventually ended up with the last sailor in the docks.

"I don't know why you wanna go there." He spoke. "No sailor worth his salt is gonna take you to that place. Hell, even pirates are scared of that place."

"Seriously?" Lucy asked.

"Looks like we're swimming." Natsu grinned.

"You don't wanna swim there." The sailor told Natsu. "Unless you're not scared of the huge sharks that swim out there."

"I ain't scared of no fish!" Natsu shouted back.

"We found you." Both the wizards and cat jumped around to see a smirking Gray and an upset Laki standing behind them.

"Gray! Laki!" Lucy shouted.

"What are you two doing here!?" Natsu asked his friend and rival.

"Master found out about this little scheme and asked us to bring you back." Laki explained.

"He found out already!?" Natsu asked shocked.

"If you two come back now, you might avoid expulsion." Gray smirked.

"We could be expelled!?" Lucy asked scared.

"No way, snowballs." Natsu stood up to Gray. "I'm going on this S-Class quest!"

"Natsu, please." Laki begged. "None of us are ready for an S-Class quest. Just come home with us." She then stepped back in fear. "If Erza ever found out about this..."

All three of the culprits gulped in fear. Happy spread his wings and hid behind Laki. "Laki, help me. This was all Lucy's idea. She forced me to come along."

"You lying little flea bag!" Lucy shouted at the cat.

"I'm doing this to show Erza what I can do." Natsu squared up to Gray. "No way am I leaving now. I'm going on this quest, whether you two like it or not!"

"Master ordered us to bring you back, even if we have to force you!" Gray pulled back his hand and it was encased in ice crystals. "Don't complain if you get hurt!"

"Right back at ya, pal!" Natsu shouted as his own hand was engulfed in flames.

"Wait you two!" Lucy shouted before she noticed Laki had her **Harvester of Souls** on her neck.

"Don't interfere, Lucy." Laki ordered. "This has to be done."

The fisherman looked at the spectacle with wide eyes. "Magic?" He stood up in his boat. "Excuse me but, are you kids wizards?" The four looked over to the fisherman. "Are you here to stop the curse?"

"Yeah!" Natsu answered, deactivating his flames.

"Maybe..." Lucy replied, trying not to decapitate herself.

"Ain't gonna happen." Gray gritted through his teeth.

The man stared at the group before coming to a decision. "Hop in, now."

"No way!" Gray protested before ending up knocked out by Natsu, shocking Laki.

"Alright. Ready when you are, sir." Natsu said as he slung Gray over his shoulder.

"Wait, why are you bringing Gray with us?" Lucy asked as she crawled under Laki's scythe.

"We can't let him go back to the guild." Natsu explained. "If he does, the next person they send is Erza."

"Hiek!" Lucy panicked and quickly ran onto the boat, before looking over to Laki, still holding her scythe. "Hey, Natsu. What about Laki?"

"Obviously, she'll be coming with us." Natsu explained as he grabbed some rope and started tying up Gray.

"What!?" Laki asked shocked, letting her scythe drop to the ground. "Why would I do that?"

"Come on, Laki." Natsu raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you really wanna go back to the guild and tell them not only did you fail to stop us, but you also lost Gray?"

"N-no, but..." Laki started to mumble, before sighing in defeat. "Alright, fine. You win. Let's go." She climbed into the boat and sat down next to Gray.

"Alright!" Natsu shouted. "Let's go tho the S-Class island!"

* * *

_**Seven Hours Later**_

**_Sea to Galuna Island_**

The sun had set and the group still wasn't close to Galuna island. Natsu was hanging over the side of the boat, ready to throw up and Gray had woken up.

"Okay, I'm getting this really creepy feeling." Lucy said as she stared out to the sea.

"Oh, shut up!" Gray roared at the blonde. "At least you're not tied up!" He then turned to Laki. "I told them you'd end up going along with Natsu, and I was right."

"Quiet, Gray." Laki said before turning to the fisherman. "So sir, why'd you change your mind about letting us on board?"

"First off, it's not sir. It's Bobo." The fisherman told them. "If you really must know, I use to be a citizen on Galuna Island."

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"But I had to flee." Bobo stated. "I just couldn't stay at that cursed place. I must warn you. Misfortune will befall you if you set foot on the island. There's no way to avoid it, unless you can lift the curse."

"What kind of curse is it?" Laki asked in curiosity.

Bobo sighed as he pulled back his cloak and shocked the passengers that could stand. His left arm was transformed into something demonic. "It's a vile demon curse." He stated.

"Holy crap, your arm." Gray stated.

"Is that the curse?" Lucy asked, scared.

"We're almost there." Bobo stated as he looked up. The wizards followed his eyes. "That's Galuna Island." The island in front of them had a glowing peak on it, confusing the passengers.

"Hey, why is the mountaintop glowing?" Lucy asked Bobo, but got no response. She turned around only to find him gone. "Where'd he go?"

"Did he fall out or something?" Gray asked.

"It's like he just disappeared into the air." Happy added.

A rumbling sound came from seemingly nowhere, scaring Lucy. "What's that sound?"

Laki turned around and came face to face with a rouge wave. "Um, guys!" The other turned around and freaked out. "I think we have a big problem."

"Happy, can't you just lift this boat and fly!?" Lucy asked in a blind panic.

"I'm not strong enough!" Happy answered as the wave crashed down on them, pulling them all to the bottom of the sea.

* * *

_**Next Morning**_

_**Galuna Island**_

Lucy groaned as she woke up from the shipwreck. She felt the sand cling to her body as she pulled away from the beach. She looked around for her friends, but could only find a few pieces of wood from the boat. She followed the wreckage and it lead her to her friends.

Lucy gasped when she saw the intimate position Laki and Natsu were in. Natsu had his face in Laki's chest and Laki had her hand on his chest.

Laki groaned as she woke up and had her vision consumed by a pink blur. She slowly looked down and realized that Natsu was unconscious on her chest.

"Eek!" Laki quickly pushed Natsu off her before standing up and grabbed her bow off the ground. 'Geez, I go to all this trouble to clean and style my hair for him and now it's ruined.' She quickly retired the bow atop her hair and brushed herself off before realizing that Lucy was watching them.

"Laki, I..." Lucy started before Natsu woke up.

"Wow!" Natsu sprang up. "We made it! We're on Galuna Island!"

"I guess that rouge wave washed us all ashore." Laki said, trying to hide her massive blush.

"Still, I can't get that guy out of my head." Lucy said aloud. "That whole demonic curse thing. And then after he told us that, he just vanished."

"Who cares about that!?" Natsu responded. "Let's just go exploring!"

"We've been here for about thirty second and you already forgot about the job?" Lucy asked. "There's suppose to be a village on this island. The mayor is the one who posted the request, so we should head there first."

"Hold on a second." All three looked over to see Gray standing up.

"You can't take us back now!" Natsu protested. "We've come so far."

"That ain't it." Gray told the group. "I'm coming with you." His response shocked the group. "No chance am I letting you clowns get to the second floor before me. Plus, if you were kicked out of the guild, it be a pretty boring place. If we pull this off, no way Gramps can stay mad at us for long." All the wizards smirked, including Gray. "Let's go."

"Yeah!" Natsu shouted as he lead the group with Happy on his shoulder, followed by Gray, Laki and Lucy.

"Hey, Laki." Lucy spoke up to her friend. "About what I saw..."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Laki said, quickly trying to change the subject.

"You can't just ignore this." Lucy grabbed her by the shoulders. "I saw what I saw. You and Natsu were..." She couldn't finish a Laki covered her mouth.

"Keep quite, Lucy." Laki begged. "I don't want him to know."

Lucy grabbed Laki's wrist and removed the purple haired girls hands from her mouth. "I understand." Lucy told her. "You're worried it will change your friendship with him. Don't be, you'll never know what the future could hold if you're scared to face it."

"Hey!" Both girls looked over to see Natsu and Gray waiting for them. "You two coming or not?" Natsu asked.

"Coming!" Both girls ran over to the guys and the group continued to walk.

Hours passed and the sun set again before the group reached a massive wooden door. Nailed to the door was sign with the words 'Keep Out' painted on it.

"Well, we found the village. Now what?" Gray asked.

"Look at that gate." Laki muttered. "When they say keep out, they mean it."

"Anyone home!?" Lucy shouted. "We came here to help you! Could you please open the gate!?" No response came from inside the gate.

"Let's bust in." Natsu suggested with a wicked smile.

"No!" Lucy scolded him before noticing two people atop the gate.

"Who's there?" The guard shouted down.

"We're Fairy Tail wizards." Lucy shouted up. "We saw your request, so we came here to help."

"Fairy Tail? Why weren't we notified that your guild took the job?" The second guard asked.

"Um..." Lucy tried to think of a good excuse but nothing came.

"It was probably some kinda mix up with the paperwork." Laki quickly responded for the group.

"Then let me see your emblems right now!" The second gaurd shouted down. One by one, the wizards barred their emblems for the guards to see. "They look real..." He muttered to the first guard.

"Someone finally accepted our request!" The first guard almost cried tears of joy. "Open the gate! I'll get the mayor!" The massive frame opened and the wizards walked in. Soon, they met with a mob of cloaked figures.

"Thank you for coming here, mages." One figure hold a staff spoke. "I'm Moka, the village chief. Pleasantries aside, there is something you must see." Moka turned around to face the mob. "Everyone, take off your robes!" The group did as asked and took off their robes, revaling horrifying mutations similar to what the boatman had.

"Holy crap! Those sideburns!" Natsu said, uncaring about the arm.

"Not that." Moka told him. "Take a look at my arm. Everyone on the island has suffered grotesque disfigurement from this curse. Even the dogs and birds have been affected by this."

"I don't mean to be rude, but are you sure it's a curse your dealing with?" Gray asked. "It could be some kind of new, infectious disease."

"I've taken this to over a dozen doctors, young man." Moka responded. "But even after they searched through all of medical history, they found nothing about this that could possibly be called a disease. Also, the moons magic has something to do with this."

"What do you mean, the moons magic?" Lucy asked.

"Since ancient times, this island has absorbed moonlight, making it shine as beautifully as the moon itself." Moka explained. "But a few years ago, an evil spell was cast upon it, causing the moon to turn purple."

"The moon turned purple?" Laki asked. "Natsu, you ever seen a purple moon?"

"Not that I can think of." Natsu said scratching his head.

"Everyone from the mainland says that." Moka told them. "But the moon did turn purple on this island. After the purple moon showed up, our bodies began to change."

Happy looked up from Natsu's shoulder and gasped. "It's coming out from behind the clouds." As the clouds flew by, the moon was indeed revealed to be glowing purple.

"It's true... A purple moon." Lucy covered her mouth in horror.

"That's really creepy." Gray added.

"This is the curse of the purple moon." The wizards looked back at Moka who was shaking in fear. "Please, stand back. The change is about to happen." No sooner when he finished, his eyes went wide. The villagers behind him cried out in pain as the moon light hit their skin, accelerating the mutations.

The screams finally died, as all the villagers had been transformed into demons. "I'm sorry if we scare you, but when the purple moon is out, our bodies transform into those of vile demons." Moka finished his explanation. "If this isn't a curse, then what is it?" Several of the villagers began crying.

"We return to normal when the sun rises, but..." Moka let out a depressed sigh before continuing. "Recently, there were some people who didn't change back, for they had lost their minds."

"How sad." Lucy muttered.

"The fate for those people, who had lost their souls to the demon curse, we had no choice but to put them to death." Moka confessed, shocking the group.

"But can't you just keep them tied up or something?" Natsu asked. "They might turn back to normal someday."

"We tried that at first, but they kept breaking out." Moka told him. "And if we let them live, then the monsters would kill us all." Moka pulled out a photo as tears filled his eyes. "Once the curse has them, there is no hope for them. That's why... I had to kill my own son." He hung his head in shame and the wizards got a glimpse of the picture, and they gasped in shock.

It was Bobo, the man that brought them over to the island. "But we, yesterday..." Lucy started before Gray shushed her.

"I guess we know why he just vanished on us." Gray whispered. "He's dead, but his soul won't rest until his island is safe." Lucy froze in fear, realizing Gray was talking about a ghost.

"Please help us." Moka begged the wizards. "If this keeps up, everyone will lose their souls to this wicked curse. We'll all die."

"We won't let it happen!" Natsu shouted at the chief. "We'll fix this, I promise."

Moka looked up with hope in his eyes. "There is only one way to stop this curse." Moka told them. "Please, destroy the moon!" His words were shocking to the group. "I'm sorry, you must be tired after walking all the way here. Please rest a bit. Lulu." A blue female demon walked up beside the chief. "Take them to a spare hut."

The demoness nodded before walking away. The wizards quickly followed her to the spare hut. Lulu held the curtain door open for them and the group entered. As the wizards prepared for bed, Happy stared at the moon from the windowsill. "I never knew the moon could be so creepy."

"Would you close that window already!?" Lucy snapped at the cat. "Did you forget what the chief said? We have to stay out of the moon light. I don't know about you, but I don't wanna turn into some freaky demon."

"I'm not so sure about this job." Natsu said from his straw chair.

"Do they honestly believe we can destroy the moon?" Gray asked.

"I know." Laki muttered from behind Natsu. "It's just not feasible."

"I have no idea how many punches it will take to destroy it." Natsu said.

"Are you kidding me!?" Gray asked shocked.

"Natsu, it's impossible to destroy the moon." Laki told the pinkette. "In fact, I don't think there's a wizard alive who can do it."

"But that's the job." Natsu reminded them. "If we take a job and back down, it'll make Fairy Tail look bad. We'd be a disgrace to the guild."

"It doesn't matter." Gray told him. "Impossible remains impossible. Besides, how are you gonna get up there in the first place?"

"Happy, duh." Natsu pointed to his feline friend.

"I can't fly that high for that long." The cat reminded Natsu.

"Look, this whole 'destroy the moon' thing comes from the victims perspective." Lucy reminded them. "Maybe if we do some investigating, we can find a different way to break the curse." She was taken out of her thoughts when a shirt hit her face.

"You kids can do what you want, but I'm going to sleep." Gray yawned as he pulled his socks off.

"Gray, show some respect to Lucy." Laki scolded the other maker-mage as she took of her boots and placed them near her mat.

"Alright." Natsu chimed in. "Tomorrow we explore the island. Let's just sleep for tonight." He and Happy plopped down on the same mat and fell to sleep.

"Sounds like a plan to me..." Gray muttered as he drifted to sleep.

"Yeah, I'm sleepy too..." Lucy rubbed her eyes before climbing into her own mat. "Good night." She closed her eyes to sleep, only to wake up. "It's so loud! How can I get any kind of sleep when the beast and the pervert keep snoring?"

She then looked over to see Laki pull out a small box from her pocket. Laki opened the box, revealing two purple earplugs. "Yes. Thank you, Laki." Lucy reached for the box, only to have Laki slap her hand.

"Sorry, Lucy." Laki told her. "I only have the one pair, and seeing as your the one who Natsu invited, I think you should be the one to listen to him." She put the plugs in her ear and smiled at Lucy. "Night." She pulled the mats blanket over her shoulder and fell to sleep.

Lucy stared at her friend with wide eyes and an open mouth. 'What'd I do to her?'

* * *

_**Next Morning**_

"It's way too early." Natsu groaned as they walked to the village gate.

"I've never gotten up so early in my life." Gray complained.

"I don't know what you two are complaining about." Laki said as she walked beside Lucy with Happy on her head. "Me and Lucy slept great last night."

"No thanks to you." Lucy told her, earning a tongue from Laki. The group soon reached the gates to the village.

"You're all up early." The guard shouted down. "Let me guess. A little nerve racking sleeping around a bunch of cursed people?"

"It's not that." Lucy shouted back up. "Listen, since we can't destroy the moon during the day, we want to explore the island a bit. Is that okay?"

"What?" Natsu asked surprised. "Are we really going to destroy it!?"

"Go ahead." The guard pulled a lever and raised the gate up. "But be careful. In the forest there is..." He looked up and saw their shadows walking into the woods. "Huh. Already gone."

"What is this!?" Natsu asked as soon as they left the sight of the guards. "Yesterday, you told me that it's impossible to destroy the moon!"

"Natsu, it is impossible to destroy the moon." Laki told him. "I'm pretty sure Lucy only said in front of the townspeople."

"Even if we could destroy it, we won't." Gray added. "Because if we did, we might really screw up the whole world. The moon isn't just some big chunk of rock in the sky. It helps regulate the ocean currents and I don't know about you guys, but I don't wanna live underwater."

"It wouldn't be all bad." Happy said, making the three wizards look down to the cat. "We'd have an endless supply of fish."

"Would you guys please keep it down?" The wizards and cat turned around to see Lucy sitting inside a walking, talking grandfather clock that they could only guess was a Celestial Spirit. "We have no idea what's out here, so we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves, she demands grumpily." The spirit spoke for her.

"Can't you just walk on your own?" Natsu asked her.

"He's right." Gray added. "Are you sure you should be using your spirits this way?"

"Look, this curse has me freaked out, okay? It's not something we can just beat up and leave. That has me scared, she says nervously." The clock spirit told them.

"Are you kidding!?" Natsu shouted in joy. "I'm burning with passion! S-Class quests rule!" This earned a giggle from Laki.

"Relax, Lucy." Gray said confidently. "I bet I can just freezes this curse. You'll be fine."

"You guys are idiots, she says." The spirit said as Happy climbed inside.

The group stopped walking as the sound of huge foot steps and a low growl reached their ears. Natsu, Gray and Laki, turned around and gawked. Behind Lucy was a giant rat dressed up like a maid.

"What the hell?" Laki shouted.

"It's huge!" Gray said just as loud.

"Don't just stand there, beat it up, she yells frantically." Horologium says for Lucy.

The giant rat reared its head back with its checks puffed, ready to spit something out. Gray dropped into his maker stance and channeled his magic. **"Ice-Make: Shield!"** Gray slammed his hands to the ground at the same time the rat unleashed some kind of breath attack.

"Gross!" All three outside the the clock spirit held their noses as they were assaulted by the stench. The spirit himself was then affected and returned to the Spirit World, leaving Lucy and Happy unprotected from the smell.

The rat let out as good as laugh as it could before stomping over to the group.

"Natsu, get up!" Gray shouted at the downed pinkette.

"I don't think he can." Laki said shaking Natsu. "His nose is so sensitive, I think he was knocked out by that smell!"

The rat glared before dropping to all fours. Laki grabbed Natsu and carried him as the group ran from the rat chasing after them. It unleashed its breath attack two more times before Gray finally had an idea.

**"Ice-Make: Floor!"** He slammed his hands to the ground, freezing it over. The rat tripped on the ice and fell, banging it head on a rock.

"Huh, what?" Natsu finally woke up on Laki's shoulder and looked at the downed rat on the icy ground. "I could have taken it."

"Shut up, Natsu." Gray gritted though his teeth. "You couldn't even stand a second ago."

Lucy looked over her shoulder and saw a massive stone temple. "Guys, look. There's a building over there. We should hide in there while we can."

"We're beating it up while we have the chance!" Natsu and Gray responded, kicking and punching the unconscious rodents head. Lucy stared in shock while Laki tried to pull Natsu away.

"Natsu, please." Laki begged. "You were just knocked out by that thing. You need to rest."

Natsu looked down at Laki and knew she was right. With a sigh, he stopped hitting the rats head. "Alright, fine. You win. let's go."

"Yeah, this is kinda boring." Gray said, still punching the rat. The group quickly ran into what appeared to be an ancient temple of some kind.

"Talk about spacious." Lucy was in shock at how big the temple was inside.

"Yeah, but it's falling apart." Natsu observed.

"I wonder when it was built." Gray pondered.

Natsu looked up and found some weird looking rocks. "What are those?" The others looked up at the stones.

"They're moons." Gray said.

"Makes sense." Laki added. "This island was original called Moon Island."

"Moon island, a moon curse, and now moon shaped stones." Lucy muttered. "This can't can't get any creepier, can it?"

"Man, this place is old." Natsu walked away from the group and started stomping on the ground. "Is this floor even sturdy?" He asked himself, stomping harder.

Lucy looked over to Natsu. "Don't go stomping on it, then!"

Her words came too late, as Natsu broke through the floor. The crack spread over to the others and the whole group fell down the massive hole in the floor.

"Natsu, you idiot!" Gray shouted at his rival.

"Natus, grab on." Laki shouted and Natsu did as she asked. **"Wood-Make: Harvester of Souls!"** Laki crafted her scythe and dug it into the wall, trying to stop their decent. However, all the scythe did was slow them down, as they soon reached the bottom of the hole.

"Thanks, Laki." Natsu said before running over to uncover the others from a pile of stone. "You guys okay?" Natsu asked as he freed the others.

"I'd be better if you hadn't knocked down the floor!" Lucy scolded him.

"Why do you always have to act on instinct!?" Gray asked Natsu infuriated. "Here's an idea. If you thought before you acted, maybe you wouldn't destroy as much stuff as you do!"

"Where are we?" Lucy asked, looking up at the hole Natsu created.

"Underneath the temple." Laki told her.

"Wow! A secret cave!" Natsu shouted with joy. "I'm gonna go check it out!" He added, running from the room.

"Would you stop running around like a crazy idiot!?" Gray shouted at his frienemy.

Natsu didn't hear him as he was to far ahead. The others had no choice but to run after him. As Natsu rounded a corner, he froze at the sight before him.

"Natsu, what is it?" Lucy asked with Happy on her shoulder. Gray and Laki followed suite.

"Hey, guys. What's that?" Natsu asked as the other walked forward. Once they saw the same thing Natsu saw, their eyes went wide in fear.

In the center of the room was a gigantic chuck of ice, but what was more terrifying was what was inside it. Trapped in the ice was a massive demon.

"Th-That's impossible." Gray seemed to be more affected by the demons presence than the others. "It-It can't be. Why is it here!?"

"You've seen this thing before?" Natsu asked as he ran over to Gray.

"Gray, what is that thing?" Laki asked her fellow maker mage.

"Deliora..." Gray let out in a soft whisper. "The demon of destruction." He looked up at the demon. "But why is it here!? It doesn't make any damn sense!"

Lucy stared at it before she heard footsteps from behind her. "Someone's coming. Hide!" She told the other wizards, who hid behind rocks.

"Is it around here that you heard the voices?" A blue haired man with large eyebrows asked another man with dog features. "This better be important. You know I hate being up in the day."

The two walked past where the wizards where hiding and continued towards the demon. "So, Toby." The man with eyebrows spoke. "Have you been exposed to the Moon Drip? You have those ears of yours."

"I keep telling you! It's a fashion statement!" The now named Toby yelled at his companion.

"I'm just kidding." The blue haired man chuckled.

"Yuka, Toby." Both turned around and saw a pink haired woman in a gothic lilica style dress walking up to them.

"Sherry, what is it?" Yuka asked.

"It's Angelica." Sherry said. "Someone hurt her and I'm sad."

"It's a stupid rat. Get over it!" Toby shouted.

"She's not a rat." Sherry retorted, holding her hands to her heart. "She's a hunter that prowls the forest to keep us safe. And love."

"So, we have intruders?" Yuka asked.

"Moonlight will gather soon." Sherry said as she walked over to the frozen demon. "We must get rid of them before the Cold Emperor finds them, and before the moon shine in the sky."

"Agreed." Yuka nodded.

"Since they've seen Deliora, they can't be allowed to live." Sherry continued. "We'll give them eternal sleep. We'll give them love."

"You do mean death, right?" Toby asked. The group turned and left the room.

"Those three definitely weren't from the village." Natsu said popping out from behind the rocks. "We should have just grabbed them and asked them questions."

"Not yet. Let's see how this goes." Lucy told him.

"This whole thing is getting way too complicated." Laki muttered. "First a demon curse and now a frozen demon. And who's this cold emperor?"

"Deliora.." Gray muttered as he stared back at the demon. "How the hell did they even find it!?"

"Was it hidden or something?" Happy asked.

"Yeah." Gray nodded to the cat. "It was sealed inside a glacier on the northern continent. Ten years ago, this immortal demon ravaged the Isbin area and countless people lost their lives." The others stared at their friend. "The woman who taught me ice magic, my master Ur, gave her life to seal this monstrosity away."

Gray was now shaking in anger. "I don't know how it got here, and I don't know who this Cold Emperor is, or what he wants, but I won't let him disgrace Ur's name! We're going to stop him, no matter what!"


	9. The Emperors Minions

**Chapter 8**

**The Emperors Minions**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

"Gray, do you think this thing has anything to do with the curse on the island?" Laki asked as she stared at the demon.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it did." Gray muttered. "This demon is still alive, even if it is encased in ice."

"Sweet." Natsu stepped forward and swung his arm as a warm up. "In that case, let me finish it off."

"Why is violence your only answer?" Lucy asked.

"Just let him be, Lucy." Laki told the blonde. "Natsu's always been like this. You can't just expect him to change."

"A little fire oughta do the trick." Natsu said. Gray shot Natsu a death glare before punching the pinkette in the face, knocking Natsu to the ground.

"Gray, what was that for!?" Laki shouted before running over to Natsu. "He's still a little weak from that rats breath. Natsu, you okay?"

"What the hell, Gray?" Natsu sat up holding his face. "What did you hit me for!?" He stopped shouting when he saw the rage in Gray's eyes.

"I don't want you or you flames anywhere near Deliora." Gray growled out. "If that ice melts and that monster gets revived, none of us can stop it."

"Come on." Natsu stood up, leaning on Laki for support. "Do you really thing a big chunk of ice like that can be melted easily?"

"No..." Gray muttered.

"Hey, you okay, Gray?" Lucy asked as she walked over to him.

"I'm the one who got hit for nothing!" Natsu shouted, earning a chuckle form Laki.

Gray let out a sigh before staring back at the demons blank eyes. "Many years ago, my master Ur cast a spell called Iced Shell." Gray explained. "It's unmeltable ice. Even the strongest flames from the strongest fire wizard can't melt this ice." His fist started shaking in rage. "It doesn't make any sense. If they knew the ice couldn't be melted, why'd they bring it here?"

"Maybe they didn't know." Lucy suggested. "Maybe they thought they could melt it."

"For what!?" Gray snapped at the blonde.

"I don't know." Lucy mumbled out in fear.

"I just don't get it." Gray turned back to the demon. "Who would bring Deliora here, and more importantly why?"

Natsu recovered from the blow and stood away from Laki. "The answer is easy. We find those guys and beat the answers out of them."

"Yeah, let's go." Lucy agreed as Laki nodded.

"No!" Gray protested. "We wait here. Until the moon rises."

"The moon!?" Natsu asked. "But it's the middle of the afternoon! No way. If I have to hang out here all day, I'll die of boredom."

"Why does the moon matter?" Lucy asked.

"Everything on this island, from the curse to Deliora, has something to do with the moon." Gray explained to the group. "Plus, those guys from earlier said something about collecting moonlight."

"I heard that too." Laki confessed.

"Me too." Lucy added. "I guess waiting till nightfall is the only way to figure this thing out."

"I'm not waiting!" Natus shouted, before starting to run towards some stairs. "We got work to..." He was cut off when Laki chopped the back of his neck, rendering him unconscious.

""That's all it took!?" Lucy asked, shocked at how easy it was for Laki.

"Aye!" Happy answered. "Laki figured it out a couple of years ago. She'll only use it as a final option."

"Wow." Lucy looked over to Laki, who had dragged Natsu over to some rocks. She then looked back at Gray, who was sitting in front of the demon.

"Ahhh..." Lucy groaned after a few minutes. "I know we agreed to wait, but it's so boring."

"Aye." Happy agreed with the blonde.

"Oh, I know!" Lucy clapped her hands together before pulling out a silver key. **"Open, Gate of the Lyre Constellation - Lyra!"** A magic seal appeared before it burst into pink smoke. The smoke faded, revaling a girl in a blue dress with a harp strapped to her back.

"I haven't seen you in ages, Lucy!" Lyra stepped forward to Lucy. "Why don't you call me more? It's not fair. You keep ignoring me, you meanie."

"Meanie, huh?" Lucy looked back at the spirit. "Who told me that they were only available three days a month?"

"Are you sure it was me?" Lyra asked, while Happy sighed at the apparence of a new 'weirdo'. "Well, anyway, what would you like to hear?"

"Whatever you want." Lucy told her spirit before leaning down to Happy. "Lyra has the best singing voice I've ever heard."

"Know any songs about fish?" Happy asked.

The spirit ignored the cat and placed her instrument in front of her. She strummed her harp and sang with a voice that would put an angels it shame. The wizards closed their eyes and let the tune envelop them. Even Natsu, unconscious and snoring, smiled as the song played.

The effect, however, wasn't the same for Gray. The song made him flashback to training with his master. Those memories triggered something inside him to snap, and Gray began crying. Lyra stopped singing and everyone looked over to the ice wizard in surprise.

"Hey, Gray, what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Gray said back, trying to sound tough.

"Was it the song?" Happy asked.

"Makes sense." Lucy mumbled. "One of Lyra's talents is singing about what her audience is feeling."

"So you did cry." Happy stated, infuriating Gray.

"Shut up. I did not." Gray muttered back.

"Can you sing something a little more, I don't know, cheerful, Lyra?" Lucy turned back to her spirit. "Maybe a love song or something?"

"Why didn't you just say so from the beginning?" Lyra asked back.

"Maybe we should skip the songs." Gray suggested in a serious tone. "We need to stay quiet. We don't wanna be found out."

* * *

_**8 Hours Later**_

The group had fallen asleep waiting, except for Gray, who stared at the demon inside the ice. The cave then began to shake violently, waking them all up.

"Is it night yet?" Natsu asked as he popped up from next to Laki.

"Um, guys..." Laki pointed up at the ceiling of the cave and everyone followed her finger. A purple magic seal appeared and let out eerie humming as it concentrated a beam of dark purple light onto Deliora. "It's a beam of light!"

"Shining down from the sealing!" Natsu finished her thought.

"So why is it purple?" Gray asked taking a step back soon he looked up. "Is it moon light?" He followed the beam down to Deliora, and the saw that the ice began to glow purple. "It's hitting Deliora!"

"So it's not a coincidence, then?" Laki asked, still shocked at what she was seeing.

"Let's go!" Gray turned around and shouted at his teammates. "We have to find out where that light is coming from!" He ran off and the others sprinted after him.

They ran up flight after flight of stairs, each level finding a similar magic seal on the ceilings and floors. Soon enough, they reached the top of the temple and gasped in shock.

Standing in a circle was a group of masked cultists, chanting in some sort of langue as a beam of moonlight was channeled in the center.

"What are they doing?" Natsu asked as they hid behind an old stone wall.

"Quiet." Lucy hushed as the cultists kept chanting, intensifying the moon light. Team Natsu looked up and found seal after seal leading up to the moon, with more moonlight passing through each seal.

"Are they gathering moonlight?" Natsu asked Laki.

"Yeah, and then shining it down on Deliora." Laki nodded. "But I want to know how, and why."

"It's a Belianese spell called the Moon Drip." Everyone looked over to see Lyra crouched next to Lucy.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked her spirit.

"I get it. So that's their end game." Lyra said as she stared at group of cultists. "They're using the Moon Drip spell to melt the ice and revive that demon underneath the temple."

"Impossible!" Gray snapped at the spirit. "The ice used in an Iced Shell can't be melted!"

"That's not entirely true." Lyra confessed. "See, while the Iced Shell is strong, it can be melted using the Moon Drip. Focused moon energy can break any magic."

"Not good..." Happy mumbled in fear.

"Imbeciles!" Gray mumbled. "They don't know how gruesome Deliora can be!"

"Whatever the islanders call a curse may just be a side effect from the Moon Drip." Lyra continued. "Any large amount of magic gathered in one place is so strong, it can negatively affect the human body."

"I'll make them pay." Natsu was about to jump out, when Laki elbowed him in the neck.

"Quiet. Someone's coming." Laki whispered to the unconscious pinkette.

The group looked over to the sound of metal boots hitting stone. They followed up the body and saw the person had a white cloak and a helmet that looked like a monsters head, with a purple helmet plume going down to the back of his neck. Walking behind them was Sherry, Yuka and Toby.

"What a waste." Yuka mumbled to himself. "We searched all day, but couldn't find the intruders."

"Maybe there wasn't any!" Toby shouted to his eyebrowed associate.

The group stopped as they neared the cultists circle. "I have unfortunate news, Cold Emperor." Sherry spoke up. "There were intruders during the day, but we couldn't find them. I cannot speak of love in this situation."

"Intruders, you say?" The Emperor spoke in a voice that seemed to shock Gray.

"So, that's the Cold Emperor, huh?" Laki asked.

"He's trying to act all high and mighty, wearing a stupid mask." Lucy muttered.

"I don't know, I think it's kinda cool." Natsu told the blonde.

"Has Deliora awaken yet?" The Emperor asked Sherry.

"It should be tonight or tomorrow." Sherry told him.

"We're almost there, the time is nearly upon us." The Emperors voice continued to stun Gray. "If those intruders show their faces again, I want you to kill them. No will get in my way."

"They might have been some of the villagers." Sherry reasoned. "They're the only other people on this island."

"Then go, and destroy that village." The Emperor ordered. His subordinates ran off in obedience. "I don't prefer blood, but it's the only way."

"What!?" Laki was shocked at the callus order. "The villagers did nothing. We have to stop them. Wait, Natsu..."

Natsu had climbed onto the wall they were hiding behind. "I've had it with this sneaking around crap!" Natsu gathered his magic and spewed out a torrent of flames. "It's us you want, not the villagers!"

The group of enemies looked over and stared at the pinkette.

"Geez, so much for subtlety." Lucy muttered as she closed Lyra's gate.

"It never was his strongest attribute." Laki said as the rest of the team rose from the hiding spot.

"That mark..." Sherry mumbled to her allies. "They're from the Fairy Tail guild."

"Well what do ya know? Looks like the townspeople contacted a guild for help." Yuka summarized.

"What are you still doing here?" The Emperor asked annoyed. "Go and obliterate that village."

"What, why!?" Natsu asked enraged.

"Anyone who gets in my way, intentionally or not, is my enemy." The masked man said, clenching his fist.

"That's it!" Natsu began sprinting over, but Gray quickly overpassed him.

"Why you!" Gray channeled his magic into his hands as he ran towards the Cold Emperor. "Stop this useless ceremony, right now!" He slammed hands to the ground, creating a spiked version of his Floor spell that raced to the masked leader.

Sherry, Yuka and Toby jumped out of the way, while the Cold Emperor slammed his hand to the ground, creating his own version of the spell, albeit in a green tinted ice. The two spells collided and climbed each other, resulting in a spiky pillar that soon shattered.

"Another ice wizard!?" Happy asked shocked.

"Lyon..." Gray growled out, shocking his teammates. "How could you? What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Hello, Gray." The emperor smirked at the name. "How long has it been since I've seen you?"

"Answer the question!" Gray shouted. "Why would you revive Deliora!?"

"I'd never imagine that one of the wizards called here would be you." Lyon said, infuriating Gray for not answering the question. "Did you come knowing you'd find me, or is this just fate? Either way, it doesn't matter."

"An old acquaintance, Cold Emperor?" Yuka asked from the sidelines.

"Do as you were ordered." Lyon told them, and they ran off to destroy the village.

"I won't let you!" Natsu shouted as he ran after the three. "Come back here!"

"No, Natsu, don't go near him!" Gray tried to warn him, but it was too late. Lyon held out his hand and an ice whirlwind surrounded Natsu, before it stuck to his skin and began layering up.

"Natsu!" Laki shouted in concern.

"Happy!" Gray shouted to the cat. "Get Lucy out of here! You too, Laki!"

"Aye!" Happy saluted before grabbing Lucy by the back of her shirt and lifting her up into the sky.

"Gray, are you sure about this?" Laki asked, only to get a glare back from Gray. "Alright. I trust you." She gathered her magic before slamming her hands into the ground. **"Wood-Make: The Distance Between the Two is Forever!"** A giant wooden foot shot up and carried her over the temple.

"Wait, Happy" Lucy shouted in protest but to no avail.

Lyon looked up and was about to shoot them but Gray distracted him by shooting a beam of ice at the masked man. Lyon held out his hand and an ice shield blocked the blast.

"I can't move!..." Natsu shouted as the ice stopped building up, leaving him in a frozen prison.

"We can't just leave Natsu like that." Lucy protested.

"He was hit with ice magic that freezes the air." Happy explained. "If we'd stayed there, we would have been frozen as well."

"But, what about him?" Lucy asked concerned.

"If we all get turned into ice, who's gonna save the village?" Happy asked as tears escaped his eyes.

Lucy looked up and instantly felt regret. "I'm sorry. It must be taking everything you have not to go back and rescue Natsu." Happy nodded as they kept flying. "I'm sure he'll be fine. No ice can hold a Salamander, right?"

"Ayeeeeee!" Happy said before groaning in pain. "Hey, Lucy, did you put on some extra weight or something?"

"How dare you!" Lucy shouted back before noticing Happys tail was lower. She followed it and found Laki hang from it. "Laki!? What are you doing!?"

"Sorry." Laki said. "My spell got caught in the ice storm and froze. I had to jump and Happy was the closest thing I could grab."

"Lucy, you may have to lay of the sweets for a bit." Happy gasped out. "I don't know how much farther I can carry you."

"Shut up, cat! You're carrying two!" Lucy shouted to the cat, sparking an argument over who should be dropped off.

"You distracted me so they could escape. How predictably chivalrous." Lyon chuckled out. "It doesn't matter, though. It's inconsivable that those three would be able to stop Sherry and the others."

"Don't ever underestimate Fairy Tail!" Natsu tried to sound tough, but Gray quickly kicked him, sending him rolling down the temple. "What are you doing, Gray!?"

"Still as reckless as ever, I see." Lyon observed. "Isn't he your guildmate?"

"We both know that with one spell you could have blown Natsu into pieces." Gray said back. "I'm not gonna let that happen."

"So you kicked him down the range of my magic instead?" Lyon asked. "Very clever, Gray."

"Quit acting like you're my damn senior." Gray growled out. "We're not Ur's students anymore!"

"Yes, I know that all too well." Lyon said as he took his helmet off, revealing spiky silver hair. "Our beloved teacher is no longer among the living."

"She gave her life to seal that monster away! Are you so callus you would destroy our masters legacy!?" Gray asked enraged.

"Don't delude yourself." Lyon said with cold eyes. "You're the one who killed Ur, we both know it." Lyons words caused a sea of anger and guilt to rise in Gray. "You don't have the right to speak her name!" Lyon held out his hand and a ball of ice shaped like a pufferfish shot forward and slammed into Gray, sending him crashing into a wall.

"Lyon..." Gray muttered as he struggled to stand.

"What's wrong?" Lyon mockingly asked. "Feeling too guilty to fight back? I'm warning you, do not interfere. Whether you like it or not, I'm reviving Deliora."

"Like hell you are!" Gray snarled out.

Lyon smirked and dropped his helmet, preparing for battle. "That's the spirit. It's been a while, and I've grown much stronger since then." He held out his hand and a green mist manifested. **"Ice-Make: Eagle!"** A magic seal appeared and shot out dozens of birds made of ice.

**"Ice-Make: Shield!"** Gray crafted his defense, but the birds flew around it and struck him.

"All you're good at is Static Ice-Make." Lyon mocked. "Inanimate objects, materials. My specialty has always been Dynamic Ice-Make, living things. After all these years, did you forget my ice can move?" He sent another wave of eagles, but Gray managed to avoid them.

**"Ice-Make: Hammer!"** Gray brought his hands together and created a large hammer of ice that flew towards Lyon.

**"Ice-Make: Ape!"** Lyon held up his hand and summoned an ice ape that took the blow for him. "How pathetic. You still use two hands for your Ice-Make spells."

"Cause that's what Ur taught us." Gray retorted back. "Single handed spell casting is sloppy and unbalanced."

"I'm the exception to that rule." Lyon countered. "I surpassed her level a long time ago."

"Shut your mouth..." Gray snarled at his opponent.

"It doesn't matter." Lyon said. "Ever since we were kids, you could never hit me even once."

"I'm a lot stronger now then I was back then!" Gray said as he brought his hands back. **"Ice-Make: Ice Geyser!"** He slammed his hands into the ground, trapping Lyon in a pillar of ice. As the cultists fled, Lyon calmly broke the ice around him.

"Nothing has changed." Lyon said as ice shards fell around him. "I was the senior student, and that makes me stronger than you. I could use single handed Ice-Make magic, but you couldn't. It's just like the old days. We might have chosen differing paths, but our rankings as wizards never changed." He held up his hand as a magic seal appeared above it.

An ice dragon appeared beneath Gray and knocked him into the air. "That's why I'm reviving Deliora. To walk down the path that was sealed off to me." Lyon explained as Gray crashed to the ground. "Ur was my goal. It was my dream to surpass her. But after she died I thought my dream of surpassing her was dead. Until I realized, if I can defeat Deliora, the thing even Ur couldn't beat, then I've surpassed her."

"Are you insane!?" Gray shouted as he struggled to his feet. "That thing destroyed everything we cared about, and you wanna bring it back just to prove how strong you are!? Please, don't do this."

Lyons eyes went wide in anger as he summoned ice snakes to strike Gray. "Please, don't do this." Lyon repeated, mocking Gray. "That's exactly what we told you back on that day!" He summoned more eagles that struck Gray. "Don't tell me you forgotten. You challenged Deliora and that's why Ur died!" He summoned another ice ape that uppercutted Gray into the air. "You don't have the right to speak her name! Begone!" Lyon crafted two more dragons that sent Gray crashing into the stone ground.

Gray layed on his stomach, bloodied, battered and bruised. He was unable to move as his mind flashed back to when he was training with Ur.

"_Come on, Gray_." Ur's voice rang in his head. _"You're really gonna give up that easily? Get up, Gray. Get up, Gray."_

Gray struggled to open his eyes, but he succeeded and found himself looking at a frozen Natsu. "Damn, he almost beat you to death."

"Natsu..." Gray struggled to talk. "What are you doing here...?"

"I wasn't sure where the village was, so I climbed back up to look for it." Natsu told his downed rival before grabbing Gray by the collar. "Come on, it's this way."

"Wait... Where's Lyon...?" Gray asked as he willed himself to his feet.

"Don't know." Natsu told him. "When I got back here, everyone was gone and that ritual thing was already over." He grabbed Gray when he couldn't stand before slinging him atop the ice cage. "Hold on. We gotta get back to the village before those goons do." He started walking as more memories flooded Gray's mind.

"Natsu..." Gray whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't believe in you. I'm no better than you..." A stray tear escaped Gray's eye.

"Don't go feeling sorry cause you lost a fight!" Natsu shouted as he came to a stop. "You're a member of Fairy Tail! We're from a guild that doesn't know when to stop. We won't survive if we don't move forward, so just put it behind you." He restarted his jog, albeit with more difficulty. "Shit, now it's even harder to run."

* * *

_**Galuna Village**_

"Listen, everyone!" Lucy had gathered everyone in the village at the center of town. Off to the side, Laki was holding a tired Happy. "The ones behind the curse that transformed you are on their way here. This might be our only chance to find out how to reverse this curse and turn you back to normal."

They entire village began to whisper in uneasy thoughts.

"One thing, Lucy." Laki walked up to the blonde. "I'm pretty sure those guys are wizards. We may have the numbers on our side, but we don't have the same amount of power."

"And with Natsu and Gray missing, you're the only one we've got." Lucy thought aloud. "Well, good luck."

"When did you lose your magic power!?" Laki asked.

"Wait..." Lucy smirked as she clapped her hands together. "I just had a brilliant idea..."

"What's going on here?" Moka asked as he walked over to the crowd.

"Please listen, the enemy will be here soon." Lucy hastily explained.

"Enemy?" The chief repeated confused.

"They've been hiding in old temple in the jungle." Laki explained in greater detail. "They're the ones responsible for transforming everyone's bodies."

"I don't care who's in the temple!" Moka shouted, waking Happy up. "Why haven't you destroyed the moon yet!?"

"Well, cause, it wasn't the moon that did this to you." Lucy tried to reason with the village leader. "But now that we know who is, we can find a way to stop them."

"Liars!" The chief shouted as two villagers grabbed his flailing arms. "I asked you to destroy the moon and that's what I want!" The two villagers began dragging their deranged leader away.

"Please don't mind him." A person turned red demon said. "He's been like this ever since Bobo died."

"Poor man..." Lucy said before turning to the man. "I know how to trap the enemy."

"We'll help anyway you need us." The man said, only to have Lucy chuckle.

"I'm the greatest Celestial wizard in Fairy Tail." Lucy bragged, knowing she was the greatest because she was the only Celestial spirit wizard in Fairy Tail. "Just leave it to me."

"Somebody's got an ego." Happy, now conscious, whispered to Laki.

**"Open, Gate of the Maiden - Virgo!"** Lucy pulled out her keys and summoned her maid spirit. "Virgo, here's what I need you to do..." Lucy whispered her plan to her spirit.

"Understood, princess." The spirit began digging a hole in front of the village gate. Once finished, she covered in grass. "Finished, princess."

"Good work, Virgo." Lucy praised the spirit. "My plan can't possible fail."

"Um, Lucy..." Happy spoke up. "I hate to break it to you, but I truly believe you're stupid."

"No need to be so kind." Lucy said sarcastically.

"I just don't see how anyone could fall for the oldest trick in the book." Happy said.

"I don't know, Happy." Laki interrupted. "It could work, if I put some spikes at the bottom."

"What is wrong with you?" Lucy asked, shocked by her friends suggestion. "It's a pit FALL trap, not a SPIKE pit trap. We're trying to catch them, not kill them."

"But, you can tell what it is just by looking at it." Happy stated the obvious.

"Does it really matter?" Lucy asked "There's only one way in to the village, so the enemy has no choice but to go over it."

"I still don't think they're gonna fall for it." Happy said.

"Me either." Laki confessed.

"I'm sorry, but I agree with them." The red demon said.

"Yes, I concur." Virgo said stone faced.

"Even you, Virgo!?" Lucy was shocked at the lack of support, even from her own spirit. "Just wait and see. It'll work."

"Miss Lucy!" The guard atop the gate shouted down. "It looks like someone's headed this way!"

"It's them. Open the gate!" Lucy shouted back. The guard pulled some levers and the gate began to rise. Everyone gathered around the gate and waited.

"Hey, guys, you okay!?" Natsu screamed as he ran out of the jungle with Gray on his back.

"Natsu, stay right there." Lucy screamed in panic. "Stop, please!"

Natsu skidded to a halt, just before the pit trap. "Okay, I'll stop." He looked down at the pile of grass. "What's with the grass?" He took one step and fell into the pit trap. His stupidity shocked the islanders and they apologized for not trusting Lucy.

"Ya know, I'm kinda glad I didn't put any spikes in there." Laki mumbled.

"Ha-ha-ha." Natsu laughed sarcastically from the pits bottom. "Very funny. Who pulls pranks at a time like this?"

"Don't look at me. It was Lucy's idea." Happy told his friend.

"It wasn't a joke, it was a trap!" Lucy nervously responded as Laki walked over to the edge of the pit.

"I'm glad you're okay, Natsu. I was starting to worry." Laki said before back pedaling. "H-how's Gray?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But Gray's not gonna be much help for a while." Natsu told her.

"That masked freak beat him up that badly?" Lucy asked before Natsu noticed he could move his arms. He looked down and found himself freed from the cage.

"The ice is gone." Natsu said aloud. "I couldn't even melt it. It must have cracked when I fell."

"S-see. Just as I planned it." Lucy said trying to sound smart.

"Actually, I think the spell was broken when Natsu left that creeps range of magic." Laki explained the truth.

"I believe she is correct, Princess." Virgo added.

"Everyine hates me." Lucy said depressed as she hung her head in shame. Laki crafted her scythe and extend the handle so Natsu could climb on with Gray still on his shoulders. Once out of the pit, the villagers to Gray and layed him onto the ground.

"Hey, how come Lyon's lackeys haven't shown up?" Natsu asked his teammates.

"Good question." Laki mumbled. "We know they left before you, but you got here first."

"Plus with him in that ice prison and Gray on his shoulders, he must have been pretty slow." Lucy added. "This is our chance. Cover that hole again."

"They're not gonna fall that." Natsu told her.

"Look!" One villager pointed to the sky and all eyes followed. Flying above the village was the giant rat from earlier, carrying some kinda bucket.

"Flying in from the sky?" Lucy shouted in anger. "That means I wasted all my time on the pitfall trap!"

A small drop of the buckets contents splashed out and fell down. Laki looked up and saw it falling above her. "Jelly?"

"Laki!" Natsu charged forward and tackled Laki out of the way. The jelly hit a plant beneath her and dissolved it ally the way to the rocks it was growing out of. "I knew that stuff was deadly, just from the smell."

"Um, Natsu. Could you please let go of me?" Natsu turned around and saw that his hands where on her shoulder and hip like they were dancing, and a red hue on Laki's face.

"Oh, crap." Natsu quickly stood up and then offered her a hand. "Sorry, Laki." She took the hand and stood up, the blush still present but Natsu missed it. By now the entire village had burst into a panic, having put together what these wizards on the rat want to do to their village.

"Hideous..." Natsu's ears twitched as they picked up the sound from the people riding the rat. "Hard to believe that the Moon Drip spell had this effect on these humans. They've turned into beasts."

"They look like Deliora's children. How displeasing." An angry scowl crossed Natsu's face as he picked up a female voice. "Angelica, if you please."

The rat sloshed the bucket in a circle and the jelly began falling to the village.

"How can we protect ourselves from acid jelly!?" Lucy cried in a panic.

"Everyone, get to the center of the village, now!" Laki shouted as Natsu jumped into the air.

"Ready to fly, Happy?" Natsu's response came when Happy grabbed him and flew towards the jelly. Meanwhile, the entire village did as Laki ordered and began making their way to the center of the village. All except Moka, who refused to leave Bobo's grave.

Natus had reached the jelly and gathered his flames in his hands. **"The flames on my right hand, and the flames on my left! Put them together..."** He clapped his hands together and created a massive fire ball. **"And you get Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" **He flung his fire ball at the jelly and it exploded, creating a massive hole in the jelly where the center of town was.

The jelly began to rain down around the villagers. A large drop hit where Moka was and everyone began fearing the worst. As the mist began to fade, it revealed that Virgo had grabbed him and pulled him out of the way. More of the mist faded, showing nothing more than a few pieces of the wall that had survived the jelly.

Moka looked down and saw his sons grave still standing. A second later, someone kicked it down and Moka's eyes went wide.

"The cold emperor ordered us to eradicate the village and its people..." A female voice came from the mist as footsteps made their way to the villagers. "We were trying to make you deaths as quick and painless as possible, but now we've no choice but to resort to bloodshed." The mist finally faded, revaling Sherry, Yuka and Toby.

"Fifty villagers, three wizards. Shouldn't be more than fifteen minutes." Yuka calmly predicted as the Natsu and co prepared for battle.

"How dare they..." Moka spoke with enough venom to kill a hundred men. "Such disrespect." He was about to charge them when three other villagers held him back. "Put me down and let me teach them a lesson!"

The villagers ignored his request as they grabbed Gray and began running away.

"We're not leaving until everyone of you is dead." Sherry coldly said. "Angelica." The rat nodded and took of with Sherry in its grasp and flew by Natsu and the others.

"We're not gonna let you get away with this!" Lucy shouted as the rat flew by her. She opened her eyes and realized she had grabbed on to the rats foot. "Why did I grab on!?"

"See, she is stupid." Happy stated.

"More like insane!" Laki screamed as she watched the whole thing.

"Leave the villagers alone!" Lucy screamed as she punched the rats claw. "They didn't do anything to you!"

"What are you doing?" Sherry asked as she looked over her shoulder.

"How's this?" Lucy started tickling the rats foot.

"Try all you want, it's not going to work." No sooner than Sherry said that, Angelica started laughing like crazy. She stopped spinning her tail and they plummeted to the ground.

When they hit the ground, Laki flinched. "Oh, that's gotta hurt."

"Oh great, they'll be pissed." Yuka sighed out.

"I don't have to piss!" Toby shouted, thinking Yuka was talking about him.

"I hope Lucy's okay." Natsu wondered as he stared at the smoke coming from the crash site. "That big rat might have crushed her."

"If so, she's probably dead." Happy said as he summoned his wings. "I'll go check on her." He took off and headed to the crash site.

"So..." Laki turned around and faced Yuka and Toby, as did Natsu. "That leaves us with them." Both lunched forward at the opposition. Natsu head butted Toby to the ground while Laki brought her hands together. **"Wood-Make: Violent Approach!"** She launched her spike ball at Yuka, who ducked, only to look up as Natsu unleashed his breath attack.

As the two landed, the flames around Yuka faded revealing a blue, energy based shield around him. "A wizard who can breath fire... A girl who uses Wood-Make magic... I see." Yuka lowered his hand and the shield dissipated. "So you two are the Salamander and Green Woman of Fairy Tail, am I right?"

"You're right on both accounts, eyebrows." Laki answered as Toby kipped up.

"You know, we use to be members of a wizard guild ourselves." Yuka said, letting the comment slide. "We won't be beaten so easily. We were in the same guild as Iron Rock Jura."

"You were in Lamia Scale!?" Laki got out before Natsu blasted them with his fire.

"Bastard!" Yuka said as he deactivated the barrier again. "I wasn't done talking to you."

"It's not my buisness." Natsu stated as Toby put out the fire on him. "I don't care what guild your from or who your guild mates were. We came here to help the villagers and your the ones targeting them. That makes you Fairy Tails enemy, and that's a good enough reason to fight you."

Yuka glared at the two wizards before him. "Toby, stay out of this. I'll take of them myself." He then pointed his hand out. "**Wave Surge!**" The same blue energy shot towards the two.

"I'll tear it apart." Natsu declared before he realized his flames weren't working. Both wizards jumped out of the way as the energy tore up a chunk of the ground.

**"Wood-Make: The Distance Between the Two is Forever!"** Laki slammed her hands to the ground and a wooden foot shot towards Yuka.

**"Wave Shield!" **Yuka swiped his hand and the same shield appeared, disintegrating the foot as it approached the shield. "Each vibration I create defuses all magic. In short, it's magic that blocks other magic."

"So that's why our magic couldn't destroy his barriers." Natsu summarized as he wiped the dirt of his face. "I get it."

"In Lamia Scale, I specialized in anti-wizard magic." Yuka bragged as two seal appeared in front of his hands. "You know why? Because all the wizards out their are powerless against me! **Wave Bullet!**" He brought his hands forward and launched two orbs of the wave magic from his hand. Natsu and Laki jumped out of the way and the projectiles tore up the ground.

"Natsu, I know how to beat him." Laki said, making Yuka roll his eyes. "When I'm done, use your roar." She slammed her hands together and channeled her magic. **"Wood-Make: Violent Approach!" **She crafted half a dozen spiked balls that rolled towards Yuka, who just put up another barrier.

**"Fire Dragon Roar!"** Natsu unleashed his roar and ignited the balls. Yukas eyes went wide as he jumped out of the way as the balls crashed into the slope behind him. "Why'd he dodge?"

"Cause he can't nullify two different magics at once." Laki explained. "Each form of magic has its own unique vibrational pattern and mixing them results in a new pattern. Due to the infinite possibilities of combinations, it impossible to put out vibrations to cancel out the combinations."

Yuka growled in disgust. "Hey, Toby! Go after the girl!"

"But you said..." Toby tilted his head in confusion.

"Forget what I said!" Yuka shouted. "The girls obviously the brains of the two. Without her, the Salamander is just mindless lizard to be crushed."

"Okay." Toby held up his hands and his nails glowed brightly. The glow fade, revaling long nails that were now green. **"Paralysis Claw: Mega Jellyfish!"** He ran towards Laki with his nails swinging. "Guess what these bad boys can do?"

"Paralyze?" Laki asked, making Toby screech to a halt.

"How'd you know that?" Toby asked shocked. "You got ESP or something?"

"No." Laki said sweat dropping. "You're just... really dumb."

"Nobody calls me an idiot!" Toby shouted as he swung his claws. "Once touch and these claws will leave you frozen, waiting to die!"

**"Wood-Make: Harvester of Souls!"** Laki crafted her scythe and spun it in a circle front of her. Both combatants took turns swinging their weapons at each other before dodging.

"You can't dodge forever!" Toby shouted.

"Without friend, you're helpless against me! **Wave Bullet!" **Yuka shouted before firing two more bullets at Natsu.

"We'll see about that!" Natsu shouted as he launched forward with his fist in flames.

**"Wave Shield!"** Yuka held out his hand and blocked the attack. "You friend might have figured out the weakness in this magic, but without her, you're magic is useless against me."

"Then I just won't use magic then." Natsu smirked before punching his other hand into the wave shield. "See. Went right through." He soon regretted his decision as his began screaming in pain.

"You thrusted your bare in a vortex of magic energy. Not very smart, are you?" Yuka asked.

Natsu's screams soon turned into a twisted laugh as he shoved his head into the wave barrier. "Your wave can't block my brute strength. So what now?"

"What can you do, Salamander?" Yuka asked nervously. "You can't use your magic inside my barrier."

"But I can still use it outside right?" Natsu asked with a twisted grin. "Thanks for the great idea." A magic seal appeared on the back of his right elbow. **"Fire Dragon..."**

"You're using your magic as a booster to increase your punching power!?" Yuka shouted in horror.

**"Flame Elbow!"** Natsus elbow erupted in flames, allowing him to push his fist through the wave shield and send Yuka flying a good twenty feet, knocking him out cold. Natsu turned to see Laki and Toby still fighting. "Laki, how long are you gonna keep playing with him?"

"Toying with me? What a joke." Toby swung his claws at Laki, who blocked it with her scythes blade, but the claws went through the wooden blade. "I've got the upper hand, not her."

"Hey, wait a second." Laki said rubbing her forehead. "You got a little something right here." To her disbelief, it worked. Toby scratched his forehead, causing him to paralyze himself. "Geez, and people call Natsu dumb." She walked over to Natsu, who was fixing Bobos grave.

"We're gonna find a way to turn your people back to normal, Bobo." Natsu spoke to the grave. "I know we will. We will avenge your death." Natsu rose up and turned to Laki. "Come on, Laki. I got a plan."

* * *

**_Angelica Crash site_**

"Oh, my head." Lucy groaned as she picked her self up from the crash site. In front of her she saw the rat unconscious on its back. "Wait, where'd that girl go?"

"I hope your happy now, girlie." Lucy looked up to a pile of rocks and found Sherry standing, with tears streaming down her face. "Now the Cold Emperor won't be able to trust me any more. He won't love me!"

"Love?" Lucy asked confused.

"On top of that, what you did to Angelica..." Sherry wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Lucy with pure anger. "I won't let you live!"

"Bring it on!" Lucy shouted back.

Sherry held her hand out to the side and a pink magic seal glowed around her hand. **"Wood Doll!"** Lucy noticed a shadow behind her and turned around. Behind her was a tree walking on its roots with an evil look on its face.

"The tree's alive!?" Lucy asked as she jumped out of the way of its branch arm before pulling out a golden key. **"Open, Gate of The Golden Bull - Taurus!"** The cow spirit appeared and chopped the tree in half with ease.

"She's a Celestial wizard!?" Sherry asked shocked.

"Nice job, Taurus." Lucy said, praising her spirit.

"How about a smooooch as a reward?" Taurus asked, disgusting both girls.

"What kind of wizard makes her spirit talk in such a vulgar manner? You disgust me." Sherry said looking down on Lucy, both figuratively and literally.

"I don't make him say that!" Lucy shouted back. "I hate when he's pervy!"

"So that's your magic? How unfortunate, for you anyway..." Sherry smirked.

"Charge, Taurus!" Lucy ordered. The spirit charged forward only to stop before the pile of rocks. Lucy missed the smirk on Sherry's face before Taurus spun around and tried to chop her in half. "What's wrong with you?" Lucy failed to avoid the bulls axe complex and her shirt was destroyed.

"I can't... control... my body..." Taurus grunted out as he grabbed Lucy by the throat and started choking her.

"Marionette Attack magic. You like?" Sherry asked sarcastically as she waved her fingers around like a puppeteer. "It lets me control anything other than humans. That includes your celestial spirits."

"Please, let me go." Lucy gasped out.

"I'm sorry... But I can't... do anything... of my own... power..." Taurus grunted as his body increased the pressure on Lucy's throat.

**"Close, Gate of the Golden Bull!"** Lucy cried out, but Taurus stayed atop her.

"Remind me." Sherry taunted. "Don't your kind open and close gates upon both parties agreement? You can't close it one sided."

"Taurus, please! Close it!" Lucy begged.

"Oh, I just had a lovely idea." Sherry said as Taurus let go of Lucy's throat. "How about a game of Russain roulette punches? Close your eyes and keep punching until you hit something!" She waved her fingers and the spirit did just that. Lucy barely managed to doge the first one. "Fine then, let's see how long you can dodge."

Taurus threw a second punch that hit Lucys hair as she turned away. "Don't hit me!"

"I'm... trying not... to..." The spirit said as he brought his hands together into an axe handle and crushed the ground just above Lucy's head.

"Are all Fairy Tail wizards as weak as you?" Sherry asked. "If so, your friends should be dead already."

"Taurus, please!" Lucy shouted. "You said you'd promise to protect me! Snap out of it!"

Taurus roared as the memories flooded back to him._ "If you make a contract with me, I'll do everything I can to protect you and your hot body."_

"You promised you'd to protected me right? Well, you're about to breake that promise so please stop!" Lucy shouted as Taurus grabbed his head in pain.

"Enough of this fake love." Sherry barked out. "Just finish her off already." Taurus had no choice and pulled his fist back.

"You heard what she said!" Lucy shouted as the fist approached her. "We can send you back together, so fight it! **Close, Gate of the Golden Bull!**" Less than half an inch away, he stopped his fist. He smirked at Lucy as his body glowed in a golden light before dissipating completely.

"I did it..." Lucy mumbled as she stared at her hands. "I used forced gate closure. I've gotten stronger." She smirked as she stared at the mark on her hand before standing up and took out her whip. "That's right, I'm a member Fairy Tail. Don't ever doubt our strength!"

"You closed the gate, even when I was in control..." Sherry said as jumped down from her perch. "I don't know if I'd call you stronger. Forced Gate closure takes a lot of power, and my magic will always control your spirits."

Lucy calmly pulled out a silver key. "I wouldn't bet on it." She said confidently. "After all, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." She held the key high. **"Open, Gate of Canis Minor - Nicola!"** Plue appeared, shaking as usual.

"How cute!" Sherry went gaga over the spirit. "He's so lovely!"

"Quit talking about love." Lucy said. "It's freaking me out."

"If you insist..." Sherry held out her hands and two magic seals appeared. **"Marionette Attack: Puppetter!** Now you're my slave!" Plues eyes glowed as he turned around and hit Lucys boots, not doing a lot of damage. "What the!?"

"Hook, line, and sinker!" Lucy shouted as she swung her whip at Sherry, who jumped out of the way.

"You summoned a weaker spirit on purpose!" Sherry shouted as Plue tried biting Lucys boot. "Geez! **Cancel Manipulation!**" Plue returned to normal and bowed before Lucy sent him back to the spirit world. **"Marionette Attack: Rock Doll!"** Rocks began to build up behind her as she activated her magic.

"It's useless." Lucy said, unaware of what was happening. "I'll summon a spirit to break your toy, you'll take control of them and I'll send them back." She stared in horror at the massive rock golem Sherry was riding.

"This is a game of cat and mouse." Sherry said from atop the golems head. "My favorite game. Let's see what you can do, little mousey. Think any of your spirits can break my rock doll?" The golem raised its fist and slammed it down where Lucy was. Lucy dodged before she ran thought the woods with the rock monster on her tail. "Don't let her escape, rock doll. Teach this brat a lesson.?"

"Who you calling a brat?" Lucy asked as she ran from the golem. "We're the same age. Heck, I might be a little older than you."

"If I were you, I'd focus more on running and less on talking." Sherry taunted. "You'd better hurry, if you don't want us to catch you."

They left the jungle and found themselves on a cliff overlooking the ocean. The golem raised it foot and slammed it down, forcing Lucy back to the edge. The cliff cracked and Lucy fell to the beach beneath it. The golem jumped down, aiming to crush Lucy, but she ran out of the way before stopping at the waters edge.

"The sea..." Lucy mumble to herself. "I could summon Aquarius." She turned around and saw the golem walking closer and closer towards her. "Water can't break rock... Plus, Aquarius just washes me away too... Wait, that's it."

The golem reached Lucy and slammed its hand down, making Lucy jump into the shallow water. Lucy pulled out the key she needed and slammed it into the saltwater. **"Open, Gate of The Water Bearer - Aquarius!"** A column of water shot up, and the mermaid appeared.

"Aquarius!?" Sherry asked from her perch. "How does a runt like you have a spirit as strong as this one!? It's not fair!"

"That girl's the enemy!" Lucy shouted as she pointed to Sherry. "Go get her." Aquarius just stared at Lucy and scoffed. "Now is not the time to deal with your bad attitude! Just take her out!"

"Still as annoying as ever." Aquarius said looking at Lucy. "It's no wonder you're still single."

"My issue right now is not my love life!" Lucy shouted at the spirit.

**"Marionette Attack: Puppetter!"** Sherry cast her spell. "You will now follow my orders!"

"What?" Aquarius asked annoyed.

"You can't use Aquarius anymore." Sherry bragged, missing the smirk on Lucys face. "Time to say good bye. Aquarius, drown this pathetic child!"

"What!?" Water was sucked into Aquarius' urn. "I was already planning on it!" She spun in a circular motion before a massive tidal wave approached the shore and washed Lucy away.

"Say goodbye, little girl... Ahhh!" Sherry started before she was dragged into the current as well.

Aquarius stared at the sight and chuckled a bit. "I guess the blonde is smarter than I thought. She knew I could close my own gate and let me wash her away. On second thought, she's still stupid. Bye-Bye!" She faded away to the spirit world.

The wave receded, show both Lucy and Sherry on the sand before Lucy pushed herself up. "I knew Aquarius would hit friend and foe alike." She said staggering.

"Uhh..." Sherry groaned as she pulled herself up as well. "How could I fall for something so stupid? But in the end, you still couldn't beat my rock doll."

"I wasn't aiming for the doll, I was aiming for you." Lucy said as the two backed into each other. "It's just a pile of rocks without anyone to control it, and now you're to dizzy to walk a straight line" The started what looked like a fight between drunk girls.

"I can't believe you'd settle with a tie." Sherry said as she dizzy pummeled Lucy. "You're staggering just as much as I am."

"Then how about this?!" Lucy pulled herself together and clotheslined Sherry to the ground. The golem collapsed into a heap of rocks as the the sun rose.

"Angelica... avenge me..." Sherry gasped out before she passed out. From the jungle, the rat jumped up.

"That things not a doll!?" Lucy shouted as her knees collapsed. The belly flopping rat fell closer and closer, but just before it struck, Erza sliced the rat along its body. The rat fell beside Sherry defeated. "Erza!" Lucy shouted in joy before Erza shot her a death glare. 'Oh, right. We kinda broke guild regulations.'

"You know why I'm here, right?" Erza asked, sword still in her hand.

"Um..." Lucy was too terrified to speak.

"Lucy!" The blonde looked over to see Happy flying towards her. "I've been looking all over for you..." The car stopped talk when he saw Erza and tried to fly away, but Erza grabbed him by the tail.

"Where's Natsu?" Erza asked as she held an upside down Happy.

"Wait, Erza!" Lucy shouted. "Listen to me." Lucy explained the whole situation to a stone faced Erza. "Please, the people here need our help. Let us finish the job-" She was cut off when Erza held a sword to the blondes throat.

"This isn't a job." Erza told her. "You guys betrayed the masters trust. You'll be lucky if you walk away with you lives."

* * *

**Longest chapter to date done! Sorry it took so long.**

**Little side note, working on a new oneshot, you all have that to look forward to. Props to my beta reader, the one and only digemsmack**


	10. Ur

**Chapter 10**

**Ur**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

_**Galuna Village Storage Area**_

Gray groaned as he awoke from is injury induced sleep. He found himself in a small room filled with crates of supplies. He willed himself to his feet before walking out the tent door.

"Thank goodness, you're awake." Gray looked over to see a girl with a horribly mutated leg walk over to him.

"Where am I?" Gray asked her.

"This is a storage facility, just a bit from the village." Lulu told him. "We had to move here, since the village was destroyed last night."

"The whole village?" Gray asked, before remembering that Lyon had ordered its eradication. 'I don't believe it... They went and did it.' He grunted as he grabbed his shoulder in pain.

"I'm just glad Natsu and the others were here when they attacked." Lulu muttered to herself. "Without them, I'm not sure everyone would have made it."

"Wait, they're here too?" Gray asked.

"Yes." Lulu nodded. "In fact, they wanted me to show you to their tent once I'd woken you up."

"Which tent?" Gray asked.

"It's that big one over there." Lulu pointed behind him and Gray walked over to it. Moving the flaps out of the way, he came face to face with a sight that had him crapping his pants. Erza was sitting on a stool with an evil look in her eyes. Next to her were Happy and Lucy, tied up on the ground.

"You made me wait." Erza spoke. "Not smart."

"Erza!" Gray shouted shocked. "Why are they tied up?"

"So they can't escape." Erza explained. "Lucy told me the whole story. Weren't you and Laki sent here to stop them? Instead, the two of you end up joining them. This is very disappointing."

"Wait, where is Laki anyway?" Gray asked. "And Natsu?"

"That's what I want to know." Erza told him.

"Last time I saw them, they were supposed to be fighting the Cold Emperors minions." Lucy spoke up for the first time. "When we got back, it was completely empty and we couldn't find either of them. Since we couldn't find them, Erza demanded I take her to you but I had no clue where you were either."

"So she made me search from the sky, and that's how I spotted this storage space." Happy added.

"Meaning, those two are still out there wandering like chickens with their heads cut off." Erza said as she walked over to Gray. "You and I are going to look for those two. The second we find them, we're heading back to the guild."

"We can't leave the island just yet!" Gray responded to Erza. "If you heard the story, then you know what's going on here, right? What these villagers have been through?"

"And your point is?" Erza asked as she looked to Gray.

* * *

_**Moon Temple**_

"Aw man." Natsu yawns as he walked through the forest. "We finally made it to the temple. If only we hadn't fallen asleep."

"Actually, Natsu, you're the one who fell asleep first." Laki reminded him from behind. "I wanted to get here as fast as possible, but you insisted on taking a nap."

"I said I was sorry." Natsu said as they reached the entrance of the temple. "You remember the plan?"

"Of course." Laki smirked at her crush. "Plan D won't fail us."

"Alright." Natsu raised his fist in confidence. "Let's do this." Both wizards sprinted into the temple.

* * *

_**Galuna Village Storage Area**_

"The only reason I came here was to bring back the fools who broke the guilds rules." Erza told Gray without looking at him. "Natsu and Laki are the only ones left. I have absolutely no interest in anything else."

"Haven't you seen what's happened to the people on this island?" Gray asked the redhead.

"I have." Erza told him matter of factly.

"And you're totally fine just leaving them like that?" Gray asked again.

"This request is posted in every guild hall." Erza reminded him. "Isn't it more logical to leave this matter to a mage from a guild that qualifies for this kind of job?"

"How can you be so heartless!?" Gray snapped at the armored girl. "I'm disappointed in you, Erza..."

"What was that?" Erza finally locked eyes with Gray, giving him a death glare.

"You can't talk to the great Erza like that!" Happy shouted, sweating nervously.

"Suck up..." Lucy muttered under her breath.

"So, you're going to defy the guilds rules too?" Erza asked as she requipped a sword and pointed it a Grays neck. "You and Laki will face the same punishment as the rest." Her eyes went wide as Gray gripped the blade and pointed it to the emblem on his chest.

Gray looked at Erza with the same determination in his eyes as she had in hers. "Do whatever you want." Gray growled out. "I can't walk away from what I know is right. This is what I choose to do." He let go of the blade and walked past Erza. "This is something I have to see through to the end." He stated as he moved the curtain door out of the way. "Cut me down if you want."

He left for the temple, unaware that Erza was shacking in rage. She turned around to a terrified Lucy and Happy and started walking over.

"Please don't kill us, Erza!" Lucy begged. "We can't control what he does!"

"Yeah!" Happy added. "Gray lost a fight to an old friend, and now he's not thinking straight!"

There were two slashes and the ropes holding them were cut. "This state of events won't do." Erza let out. "We'll deal with the immediate problem first." The blonde and the cat gained happy smiles on their faces. "Don't misunderstand. You're still in big trouble when we get back to the guild."

"Yes, ma'am..." Both sweat dropped as the three ran after Gray.

* * *

_**Moon Temple Throne Room**_

"Let me get this straight." Lyon said in front of his stone throne. "You're the only one who made it back here, Toby?" He sat down and looked at his lone subordinate. "Those Fairy Tail wizards are pretty good."

"Umm..." Toby nervously spoke up. "Can we keep the whole 'shocking myself' thing a secret?"

"This is an unfortunate turn of events." Both looked over to see a man with long green hair, a red tribal mask, and a dirty cloak walking over to them. "Deliora's revival could be much more difficult."

"Zalty, you're as stealthy as ever." Lyon said to the now named man.

"If all goes to plan, then the moons magical power will be maximized tonight and the demon will be revived by tonight." Zalty explained. "But we must be cautious of those wizards. If anyone of them manages to get in the way of the Moon Drip, Deliora will forever remain frozen. Salamander and the Green woman won't be easy to beat, and I've heard Titania has joined them."

"As always, you're as knowledgeable as you are stealthy." Lyon told the man as an icy mist escaped his hand. "But it doesn't matter. They can't beat my power."

"That's very reassuring." Zalty watched the mist roll of Lyon's hand. "But still, may I have the honor of joining you in this battle for old times sake?"

"Back up, you're a wizard too?" Toby asked in shock.

"Yes..." Zalty confessed. "It's been awhile but, I've dabbled in a brand of Lost Magic."

"So be it." Lyon said. "We could use another wizard." He looked around when he noticed the temple shaking.

"It's an earthquake!" Toby shouted.

Many floors below them, Natsu and Laki where destroying the pillars that held the temple up right. "Oh right, they're above us." Natsu remembered as he looked to the ceiling.

"Let's get 'em." Laki entered her maker stance before slamming her hands to the temple floor. **"Wood-Make: To Know What The Heart Holds!"** From the seal emerged a wooden pencil, pen and paint brush shot up as Natsu unleashed his breath attack. The spells combined and forced their way through floor after floor until they broke thought the floor Lyon and his men were standing on.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Lyon asked as Toby whimpered in fear.

"Figures these two would be the first to make a move." Zalty said as he looked down the hole. "Seems we have visitors." Lyon and Toby walked over to see Natsu and Laki staring up at them.

"Ha ha." Natsu chuckled a little. "Hey, Laki. Is it me, or is it a lot easier to break things when you're not aware you're doing it?"

"You know, you're right Natsu." Laki smiled at the irony pointed out.

"Insolent fools!" Lyon looked down in anger. "What do you think you two are doing!?"

"We're knocking this temple over!" Natsu shouted back up. "That way, you ain't gonna be able to shine any moon light on that underground demon."

"Who do you think you two are!?" Lyon asked in anger. "You dare challenge me!?"

"Okay, can one of you two explain this to me, because I'm lost." Toby confessed.

"It seems these two have tilted the temple." Zalty told the dog man. "They destroyed the columns on one side of the ruins, making it tilt in that direction. As a result, moonlight won't directly reach Deliora. It's a petty smart plan. It had to be the Green woman who thought this up."

"You gonna fight us or what!?" Natsu shouted as flames erupted from his feet.

"Flames shoot from his feet?" Lyon asked.

"Be careful." Toby warned his leader. "When Yuka and I fought him, he could shot flames from all over his body."

Natsu grabbed Laki's hand and the two flew upwards and crashed into Lyon. Toby looked in horror as Lyon cracked and shattered into green ice. "A decoy!?"

"Behind us!" Laki shouted as Natsu turned to see Lyon gathering his magic.

**"Ice-Make: Eagles!"** Lyon crafted a flock of the ice birds and they flew towards the two. "Can you two dodge in midair?"

Natsu threw Laki to the ground and then breathed fire upwards, forcing himself down. The eagles flew over them as Natsu stood up on one hand and fired flames from his feet. Lyon ducked as the flames charred the wall behind him. "What kind of weird magic is this?"

**"Wood-Make: Violent Approach!"** He turned around to see Laki crafting her own magic and send multiple Morningstar balls flying at him.

**"Ice-Make: Ape!"** Lyon crafted his own spell that took the brunt of the the damage before shattering. "Another maker mage, this should be interesting." He commented, missing the smirk on Laki's face.

**"Fire Dragon Roar!"** Lyon turned around and saw Natsu unleash a torrent of flames at him. Just before they could reach him, Zalty raised his hand and the ground beneath Natsu eroded, causing him to fall and the flames to shot straight up.

"Natsu!" Laki shouted before the same thing happened to her.

"How fortunate for you, Cold Emperor." Zalty said, trying to play it off. "It seems luck is on your side."

"Can we keep the 'Toby got charred thing' a secret too?" Toby, now black from the flames asked.

"What did you do?" Lyon angrily asked Zalty.

"I beg your pardon?" Zalty asked back.

"Don't act so naive." Lyon said back. "It was your magic that crumbled the floor, wasn't it?"

"Well, seems you saw right through it." Zalty smirked behind the mask. "But please understand. You're the only one who can defeat Deliora. We can't risk you getting hurt before its revival."

"Are you suggesting that those splinters and coals can beat me?" Lyon asked offended as his magic froze the entire room. "Leave me at once. I'll deal with the Salamander myself." He looked down as Natsu climbing out of the hole in the ground. "I'm the only one that can defeat Deliora. And once I do, everyone will worship me, Cold Emperor Lyon. I've worked too hard to let a brat and a bimbo tarnish my name."

"What did you just say?" Natsu growled out.

"As you wish." Zalty bowed as Toby left the room. "But please, allow me to make amends by dealing with that bimbo." He jumped down the hole Laki fell as it sealed behind him.

"So, you wanna beat Deliora?" Natsu asked as he climbed out of the hole and stand up.

* * *

_**Galuna Jungle**_

"Let me get this straight." Lucy said as she, Erza, Gray and Happy ran through the jungle. "He wants to fight that demon?"

Gray said nothing as he ran, focused on stopping his fellow pupil.

* * *

_**Demon's Chamber**_

"Ow, that hurt." Laki groaned as she stood up from her fall. "Natsu, where are you?" She shouted before turning around, finding herself face to face with Deliora. "I fell all the way down here?"

* * *

**_Emperors Throneroom_**

"The thing looks half dead." Natsu said. "You're really melting all that ice just because you wanna fight that demon? That's really weird, man."

"Anything to surpass Ur..." Lyon said as he crafted a new flock of ice eagles. "You will not get in the way of my dream!"

Natsu dodged bird after bird by jumping around. "So why go to all this trouble? Can't you just challenge her yourself and be done with it!?"

"I would, if she was still alive." Lyon told him. "Ur has been dead for years."

Natsu thought back to what Gray said. That his master sacrificed everything to seal away Deliora. "So that's what he meant. I didn't realize she ended up dying when she sealed it."

"Yes, and if it wasn't for Gray, she'd still be alive!" Lyon brought his hand forward and crafted an ice eagle behind Natsu, who didn't have time to dodge. The strike created an explosion of icy mist that soon faded, revealing Natsu had gotten his arm up and blocked any real damage.

"Look, I don't know what happened in your past, and I don't care." Natsu spoke with a fire in his eyes. "What matters is what you're doing now. And what you're doing is hurting a lot of innocent people. And since you don't seem to give a damn about that..." He dropped his hand and ignited it. "I'll just have to beat it into you!"

* * *

_**Galuna Jungle**_

"Even when we were kids, Lyon has only wanted to surpass Ur." Gray explained to the stopped group. "But since she's gone, he can't fight her directly. So instead, he's decided to surpass her by killing Deliora, the one thing she couldn't do."

"I guess that makes sense. It's the only real way to challenge the dead..." Lucy said.

"No... He just doesn't know." Gray mumbled. "Listen, there's something I never got to tell him." He turned around to face his friends. "Ur made me promise to keep it a secret. But I have to tell him. Ur did disappear, but she's still alive."

His words shocked everyone, even Erza was curious. "What do you mean?"

"It's been ten years..." Gray said as the memories flooded back to him. "Deliora attacked the town my home town. It took less than a day for the whole town to be wiped out. I was saved by Ur and Lyon, who happened to be passing by..."

* * *

**_10 Years Ago_**

**_Isvan remains_**

_A woman with purple hair walked through the ruins of a town with a boy with silver hair following her. "Deliora..." The woman stopped and looked out at the still smoldering ruins of the town. "I knew of its destructive powers, but I didn't imagine that __it be this bad." She turned around when she heard a small groan, and saw a boy trapped under the rubble. __"Lyon, get over here!" She called to the silver haired boy. "We've got a survivor."_

_"Hey, are you okay!?" The young Lyon ran over and started pulling debris off the other kid, who could barely open his eyes._

_After pulling the kid out, they exited the town. The other boy stopped and picked some flowers before leaving them at the destroyed gate wall. "Deliora..." The boy whispered as tears flooded his face. "You'll pay for this... I swear it..." Ur looked at the child and felt pity._

* * *

**_One Week Later_**

**_Unknown Snowy Plain _**(I don't like leaving things unnamed, but they didn't give a name.)

"_First, you must learn the basics of ice magic." Ur turned to her pupils, Lyon and the boy they found amongst the ruins. "Can you handle it, Gray?" She asked her newest student. "I warned you, my training is hard."_

_Gray stopped panting and looked up at the woman. "Yeah... But I'll do whatever it takes. I have to become stronger than Deliora so I can beat him!"_

_"Well then, let's get started." Ur said._

_"Fine." Gray huffed out before gasping in shock. His teacher was stripping in front of him, leaving only her underwear on. "Wha- What the heck are you doing!?"_

_"The first step is to strip." Ur said with a straight face._

_"Are you insane!?" Gray asked the woman. "If you think I'm taking off my clothes in the snow, you're crazy! Back me up, Lyon!" He looked over to his fellow student, only to see him in his underwear. "You're naked, too!?"_

_"Just do it and get it over with." Lyon smirked. "You wanna learn magic, right?"_

_"I swear, if this is some kinda trick..." Gray mumbled as he removed his clothing._

_"That a boy, Gray." Ur grinned at her newest student. "If you wanna control the cold, you have become one with it. You'll get used to it."_

_"I already have." Lyon bragged to the underwear clad Gray._

_"Shut up. You're shaking just as much as I am." Gray pointed out._

_"Let's go, boys." Ur said before she sprinted away._

_"Hey, you said you were gonna teach me magic!" Gray shouted as he and Lyon ran after her._

_"Shut up and run." Lyon told him. "I'm doing the basics along with you, so you can't complain."_

_The three of them past a herd of green caribou creatures and a melting lake on their run. "I practice maker magic." Ur explained as gray copied her movements and stance while Lyon watched some Vulcans. "Among the thousands of magic, I feel it gives you the most creative freedom." Lyon walked over and crafted a snow ape with one hand, scaring Gray. Lyon smirked before Ur scolded him for ignoring her teachings._

_"Everyone who practices maker magic has their own unique style and shapes." Ur explained over dinner. "If you work hard enough, then one day, you'll create your own shape."_

* * *

**_One Month Later_**

**_Town to the West of Ur's home_**

_"Who's the dark haired boy?" The female owner of JoVE Fruit asked Ur. "You pick up another student?"_

_"Him? His name is Gray." Ur told her friend. "He's bit of a rebel and doesn't like to listen."_

_"The other ones Lyon, right?" Her friend asked her. "I bet the both of them are gonna be quite the lookers when they grow up."_

_"You really think so?" Ur asked with a mouth full of apple._

_"I know it." The owner chuckled as she put Ur's food into a paper bag. "Hey, when they grow up, mind giving me one of them?"_

_"If you want those headaches, I'll give you both of them." Ur said as she took another bite of her fruit._

_"You know, if the men her think you have kids, you're not gonna have much luck." Her friend told her._

_"You're the last person who should be giving me romantic advice." Ur chuckled as she paid the woman._

_"Ur, you're not getting any younger. You need to start thinking about your own happiness. Promise you'll give it a little thought?" The owner asked as she handed Ur her bag._

_"Okay." Ur half heartedly agreed and started walking over to Lyon and Gray._

_"Hey, Gray, how long do you think it will take for us to be stronger than Ur?" Lyon asked._

_"Don't know, don't care." Gray answered back._

_"She's the best wizard around." Lyon said as he looked to the sky. "But my dream is to one day be better than her."_

_"I know, that's all you ever talk about." Gray responded, completely uninterested. "Master this, Ur that. It's really annoying."_

_"You know, she told me why she took you in." Lyon looked at his fellow student. "She sees some darkness inside you."_

_"After everything I've been through, I bet she's right." Gray said back._

_"Well, she wants to help you get rid of it." Lyon finished repeating what Ur told him._

_"I'll do that on my own." Gray said as he clenched his fist. "All I care about is getting revenge on Deliora. Once I get strong enough, I'll bid that ice witch good bye." He had missed how close Ur was to them and she heard everything._

_"Who's an ice witch!?" She asked before punching Gray on the head. "You keep talking about me like that and your dead meat, kid."_

_Gray apologized and the three began walking down the street. "So, when are you gonna teach us some real magic?" Gray asked the back of Ur's head._

_"I already am." Ur stated simply._

_"No, not that maker magic crap." Gray said. "As far as I can tell, that stuff couldn't break me out of a paper bag."_

_Ur stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and looked a Gray, who tried to avoid eye contact. "Gray, look me in the eyes." Gray reluctantly obeyed. "I told you, maker magic gives you creative freedom. Once you find your own style, you can make it as strong as you want."_

_"Yeah, yeah..." Gray rolled his eyes as he unconsciously stripped himself. "You've said this before, ya know?"_

_"Gray, your clothes! We're in public!" Ur shouted to the boy in his underwear._

_Gray looked down and realized that he was down to his underwear. "It's all your fault! I've got this weird habit cause of you!" He shouted at Ur._

_"Don't you dare blame this on me!" Ur shouted back as she punched Gray into the ground. Lyon and everyone around them started laughing at the sight. Ur looked around and embarrassingly picked Gray off the ground. "Let's get out of here."_

_"Okay..." Gray whimpered out as the three left town._

_"Well, that was embarrassing." Ur said once the three where a mile out of town._

_"But funny." Lyon chuckled._

_"Shut up, brown noser." Gray said as a carriage headed into town._

_"You shut up, streaker." Lyon said back._

_"Have you heard anything about Deliora's whereabouts?" One of the men inside the carriage asked._

_"Yeah." A second voice said back. "I've heard it's made its way to the norther continent, somewhere around Brago..."_

_"I hope they don't end up like the people of Isvan." The first voice said as they past Gray, who heard the entire conversation. He dropped his bag of groceries, making Ur and Lyon turn to him._

_"What's wrong?" Ur asked._

_"Brago..." Gray mumbled to himself. "That's where it is..."_

* * *

**_Later That Night_**

**_Ur's House_**

_"Are you insane!?" Ur asked as Gray walked away from her house in a blizzard. "Deliora is out of your league, Gray! It'll kill you! You're not ready yet!"_

_"Beg all you want. It's not gonna stop me." Gray said as he looked back over his shoulder. "That thing killed my parents! It has to pay! I have to get revenge!"_

_"If you leave, you're no longer my student." Ur threatened as Lyon watched._

_"Fine with me." Gray said as he turned around and walked deeper into the blizzard. "If I die, it's because you didn't teach me any real magic, just this maker crap!"_

_"Geez.." Ur muttered as she and Lyon stared at the shrinking outline of Gray._

* * *

**_Present Day_**

**_Galuna Jungle_**

"Uh..." Lucy stared at the temple with a tilted head. "Guys, is it just me or does the temple look a little, crooked?"

"What happened?" Happy asked while copying Lucy.

"Natsu and Laki, if I had to guess." Gray stated as Erza agreed. "This has to be a Natsu plan. Laki would never come up with anything this reckless. Still, it's a good idea. Now the moonlight can't reach Deliora."

"So you're saying their habit of destroying stuff actually helped us?" Lucy asked as she corrected her head.

Erza glanced over before noticing something flying towards the group. "Move!" She shoved Lucy and Happy out of the way before she and Gray dodged the crescent like shurikens. "Who's there!?"

"We've found you, Fairy Tail!" A voice said as a mob of cultists moved into view. "We won't let you interfere."

"Great. These guys." Gray complained.

"Lyon's minions?" Erza asked.

"We're completely surrounded." Lucy said as more cultists appeared before her.

"I'll handle this." Erza said as she requipped a sword.

"Are you sure?" Gray asked, concerned due to the numbers Erza was facing.

"Don't worry about me." Erza said back. "Go settle things with Lyon." Gray looked at her before nodding in agreement.

"We'll help her." Lucy said as she unhooked her whip. "You do what you have to do."

"Aye!" Happy added, brandishing a fish skeleton like a sword.

"Thanks you guys." Gray smirked before sprinting to the temple. 'I have to tell Lyon the truth. Ur is still alive. The only who can stop him is me.'

* * *

**_10 Years Ago_**

**_Brago_**

_Deliora was charging energy in its mouth before it prepared to fire at Ur, whose left leg was now ice. **"Ice-Make: Rose Garden!"** She crafted a field of ice that trapped the demon, but it still fired its energy beam, tearing up the ground before it erupted in flames._

_Ur had crafted a shell of ice around her, letting her survive the attack before dropping to a knee. "I can't keep doing this..." She panted. "I've used too much magic energy..." She looked over her shoulder at Gray and Lyon, both of whom were unconscious._

_Gray groaned as he woke up in and panicked when he remembered where he was. He looked over in fear as Deliora walked away before a soothing voice and familiar face picked him off the ground into a hug. "It's okay. You're safe now."_

_"Ur...?" He looked at the woman with a mix of confusion and joy. "Why are you here?"_

_"Listen to me carefully." Ur said as she stood up. "I want you to grab Lyon and get out of here. It's too hard for me to fight if I have to worry about protecting you two." __Gray looked around and panicked when he saw Lyon's body. "He's fine, just out cold."_

_Gray did as he was told and ran over to Lyon while Ur glared a hole into Deliora's skull. "Get going." She told Gray as she walked towards the demon._

_"Wait!" Gray shouted making her stop. "Why'd you come? You said I wasn't your student anymore."_

_"Something a friend of mine said." Ur told him. "She said I need to think about my own happiness. Which shocked me because I never thought of myself as unhappy. She doesn't understand." She looked back at Gray with happiness in her eyes. "I have two adorable little students that I spend each day with watching them grow into men. I'm happy enough. I can't think of anything else in the world that could make me happier."_

_Gray looked at her in shame before noticing her leg. "Ur... your leg..."_

_"You noticed." Ur chuckled. "The real one's gone, but this will do for now. My maker magic came in handy, don't you think?" Gray had tears rolling down his face as Ur continued. "I vowed to free from your darkness. If this monster is your darkness, than I have more than enough reason to fight it. Now go. I'll take care of this."_

_"No, I won't go!" Gray shouted back. "It's my fault this happened!"_

_"No one's at fault." Ur said as she walked towards the demon. "It's just a trail. Something we have to do to be happy again."_

_"Ur..." Lyon stood up off of Gray's shoulder._

_"I thought you were unconscious." Ur turned to her senior student. "I want you and Gray to-"_

_"Why are you talking like that, Ur?" Lyon interrupted her. "You're gonna defeat that thing, right? You're talking like you're not gonna make it back."_

_"Please, let her-" Gray started._

_"Shut up!" Lyon shouted. "You're the strongest wizard alive. That demon is no match for you, you can beat it no problem."_

_"Lyon..." Ur shook her head as she turned away. "How many times do I have to tell you? There is always someone better."_

_"No, that has to be a lie..." Lyon whispered out._

_"In the western countries, there are lots of wizards who are more powerful than me." Ur smirked._

_"You're the strongest, Ur..." Lyon's eyes twitched in anger. "If you aren't, then why I have I been training with you?"_

_"One day, you will surpass me." Ur told him, knowing his dream. "When that time comes, I hope you move on to a loftier goal."_

_"I studied under you because I thought you were the best..." Lyon was shaking in rage. "If you lose to that monster... Ur, don't betray me!"_

_"Lyon..." Ur started before Lyon sprinted towards Deliora._

_"If you won't fight seriously, then I'll do it myself!" He skidded to a halt with his feet wide. His arms formed an X with the right arm palm down, the left one palm up. Ur was shocked as she recognized the stance._

_"Lyon, that stance! Where did you learn that spell!?" Ur shouted._

_"Where, you ask?" Lyon chuckled as a magic seal appeared beneath him. "You wouldn't reach me any strong magic, so I went ahead and studied the magic books in the storehouse. You hid spells like the Iced Shell because you were scared I would master it when you couldn't!"_

_"Did you even read that book all the way!?" Ur shouted as blue lightning crackled from the seal. "Do you know what happens to the casters body!?"_

_"Is he gonna be okay?" Gray asked. Deliora turned in confusion as the spell reached a new stage._

_"Crap! It noticed us." Ur shouted as Gray covered his eyes from the light._

_"No other spells work on Deliora..." Lyon said as he stared at the demons eyes. "So I'll seal it in ice for all eternity with this spell."_

_Ur acted quickly and froze Lyon in an ice rose. "I won't let you do that."_

_"Ur, why's it bad?" Gray asked._

_"When that spell is use, the casters body becomes the Iced Shell itself." Ur confessed as she walked towards the demon. "He's right, though. That's the only way to stop Deliora. I never imagined he would have thought of the same plan I did... He's my pupil alright." Her body erupted in a glow of magic power._

_"Ur!" Gray shouted. "You don't mean..."_

_"Stay back." Ur looked at Deliora before crossing her arms the same way Lyon had as magic seals began to appear around the confused demon. "I will never let you hurt my students again! This is it, you monster! **Iced Shell!"** She swung her arms open and unleashed the spell, coating the demons body with ice._

_"Ur! Please don't do this!" Gray cried as her face started to crack like ice._

_"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." Ur told him as the ice began layering upon Deliora's body. "My body will become the ice that will seal Deliora away forever. Gray, promise me this one thing." She looked over at him running to her. "Tell Lyon I died. If he found out the truth, he'd waste his life away trying to undo the spell. Then it'd be a waste of my sacrifice."_

_"Stop, please!" Gray was now begging her._

_"I want Lyon to discover the world, live a full life." Ur continued as Gray was forced back by the magic pressure. "And of course, I want the same for you, Gray."_

_"I'm begging you, don't do this!" Gray cried on his hands and knees. "I'll listen to you, whatever you want me to do!"_

_"You don't have to cry." Ur smiled at him as the spell neared its end. "I'll live on. Please don't cry." Her body began dissipating into the final layer of ice on the demon. "I might not be with you, but I will protect you from Deliora. Step into the future. Make me proud." Her body finally faded away, leaving nothing but a frozen Deliora. "I've freed you from the darkness. I've sealed away forever."_

_Tears returned to Gray's face as he looked to the sky. "Uuurrrrrr!"_

* * *

**_The next morning_**

_Lyon slowly opened his eyes as the sun shined on the destroyed city. "What did she do to me?" He looked up at the frozen demon in amazement. "That's Deliora!" He quickly ran over to Gray who was sitting against some rubble. "What happened?! Did Ur cast the spell!? Where is she!? Answer me!"_

_"Ur..." Gray whimpered out. "She... She's dead."_

_"No..." Lyon's eyes stared at Gray in disbelief. "You're lying. You're lying!" He tackled Gray to the ground with his hands around the boy's throat. "How will I accomplish my dream now!? How will I surpass Ur now that she's dead!? My dream is dead because of you!"_

_"I'm... I'm sorry..." Gray let out._

_"Sorry won't bring her back to life!" Lyon shouted back. "If you hadn't challenged Deliora, she'd still be alive!" He got off Gray and looked at him with evil in his eyes. "It's all your fault, Gray. You're the one who killed master Ur."_

* * *

**_Present Day_**

**_Galuna Temple Throneroom_**

Lyon stared at Natsu in annoyance. No fire wizard had ever matched him before, but this one was holding his own against him.

"This could go on forever." Natsu told him, knowing that fire and ice counter each other. "And I still gotta find Laki and that mask wearing troll. So do yourself a favor, and surrender."

"I would never give you the satisfaction." Lyon told the fire wizard.

"Then you're asking for a barbecue." Natsu said as he ignited his fist.

"Big talk. Let's see if you can back it up." Lyon said back as an icy mist formed around him. Before either of them could make a move, the ice on the wall between them cracked open, revealing a bandaged Gray.

"Leave him to me." Gray told Natsu as he walked into the room. "I'm gonna settle things with him once and for all."

"Not a chance. You already lost to him." Natsu said back.

"And it won't happen again." Gray said as he stopped walking. "This time I'm ready to end this now."

"Such confidence." Lyon said unimpressed.

"Look, Lyon. You were right." Gray started. "It is my fault that master Ur died ten years ago... But you're no better. You threaten my comrades, hurt the villagers on this island, and you're trying to destroy what our master created. It's time we accept our punishment, Lyon."

Lyon's eyes went wide as Gray dropped into a familiar stance. "That stance... Not the Iced Shell."

"Iced Shell?" Natsu asked before he put the pieces together.

"Have you gone mad!?" Lyon shouted. "You wouldn't dare!"

"If you wanna live, turn the villagers back to normal." Gray demanded. "Then leave the island and never come back." A magic seal appeared beneath Gray. "This is your last chance."

"Is that so?" Lyon asked. "I know that spell is just a threat. You're bluffing."

Icy wind whipped around the seal as Gray channeled more magic into the spell. "I'm dead serious."

"You'll die!" Lyon tried to use a spell, but was blasted back by the wind.

"You can't do this!" Natsu shouted.

"The fact is Ur died because of me." Gray said. "That's something that will never change. I didn't want to admit it, but it's true. And now it's time I take responsibility one way or another. So I will here and now. I'm prepared to die if that's what it takes!"

"Stop this now!" Lyon shouted.

"What's it gonna be, Lyon!?" Gray asked. "Are we gonna die, or are we gonna live? The choice is yours!"

"You wouldn't!" Lyon told him. "You don't have the guts to die! You're nothing but a coward!"

"Just watch me." Gray started channeling more magic into the spell.

"Don't do it!" Natsu shouted.

'Natsu, Laki, Erza, all my friends at Fairy Tail...' Gray thought to himself as ice cracks formed on his skin. 'I leave the rest to you. I don't wanna die, but it seems it's my time.'

* * *

**The more I learn about Lyon, the more I'm convinced he has an inferiority complex. Seriously, who'd go to all this trouble if they weren't trying to prove themselves to themself. Well, that's it for now. Here's a little hint about the next chapter; 'Zalty' is gonna get a bit of practice fighting a certain maker mage.**

**Beta read by digemsmack.**

**Review, fave, and follow.**


	11. Makers Might

**Chapter 11**

**Makers Might**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

"This is the end! **Iced-" **Gray started to cast the spell. But before he could finish...

"Shut up!" Natsu ran over and punched him in the face, surprising Lyon.

"What the hell are you doing, Natsu!?" Gray asked.

"Don't just barge in here and think you can steal the scene with a bunch of fancy talk!" Natsu shouted his answer. "Get to the back of the line."

"Back of what line!?" Gray shouted back.

"I was here first so that makes this my fight." Natsu reasoned with a grin.

"The hell it is!" Gray said as he stood up. "The second I got here, I said leave him to me."

"Did you ever hear me say 'sure, go ahead'?" Natsu asked as Gray's face turned into an angry sneer. "What? You wanna hit me now?"

Gray rushed over and grabbed Natsu's scarf in anger. "I don't care who said what! I have a score to settle with him, you understand!? And I'm ready to die to do it!"

Natus grabbed Gray's wrist and locked eyes with the Ice Wizard. "So you're gonna end this by dying? How's that gonna settle it? Sounds to me like you're still running away." Gray's eyes went wide in shock as the temple began to shake. "What now?"

* * *

_**Demons Chamber**_

"Jeeze, it's so boring down here." Lake complained as he kicked her feet off the edge to Deliora. "Well, at least you're a good listener. I can just bounce off ideas and you won't swat them down." She stopped talking to the frozen demon when she felt the ground shake. "What's going on up there?"

* * *

**_Outside the Temple_**

"Do not falter!" One of the cult members shouted as they pointed to Erza, Lucy, and Happy. "We must stop all those who would uphold the Cold Emperor!" The mob around the three wizards cheered as the ground began to shake.

"What's that sound?" Erza asked as Lucy looked around.

"No way!" Lucy's eyes went wide as the three watched temple slowly began to sit up straight.

"The temple just untilted itself!?" Happy asked in shock as the temple stopped moving.

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

"This isn't fair!" Natsu complained as he kicked the ground. "Laki and I worked so hard to wreck this thing and now it's just gonna fix itself!?"

"It's worse than that." Gray told the pinkette. "Now the moon light is gonna shine on Deliora."

"So sorry to interrupt." Zalty ran back into the room.

"Zalty... I should have known." Lyon spoke to the masked man.

"The sun was starting to set, so I took the liberty of straightening the temple for you." Zalty told Lyon.

"That weirdo fixed this whole temple by himself?" Gray asked shocked.

"How did you do that!?" Natsu shouted to Zalty, who turned and laughed at the dragon slayer.

"Now that everything is fixed, I'm off to take care of the Green Woman." Zalty turned around and ran out of the room.

"You gotta get through me first, you hear me!?" Natsu sprinted after Zalty.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted, making Natsu stop.

"I'm gonna give him a million ass-kicking." He told Gray. "You handle that ice guy. And don't disgrace the name, got it? Not yours."

"I know." Gray nodded as they both said the same thing. "Fairy Tails." They shared a smirk before Natsu resumed running after Zalty.

"My, my. What a noisy bunch." Lyon said unphased by the whole sight.

"Tell me something, Lyon." Gray started speaking again. "When I was prepared to freeze us both, did you expect Natsu to stop me like that?"

"No..." Lyon confused. "In fact, I never imagined him to be foolish enough to come near a spell like that."

"So you were just gonna stand there and get frozen?" Gray asked.

"Yup." Lyon nodded. "Because someone on my side would come to rescue me. You, on the other hand, would be finished for good."

"I should have known." Gray mumbled out.

"Even if I were to be encased in ice, my allies are just as devoted to the cause as I am." Lyon smirked as he told Gray. "And as long as we're on this island, they can use Moon Drip to free me."

"I was too rash." Gray said as he looked to his feet. "That means Iced Shell is completely useless here."

"Even so, you still want fight me?" Lyon asked. "Don't fool yourself. You could never defeat m-"

"That's enough." Gray interrupted Lyon's bravado.

"What!?" Lyon uncrossed his arms in confusion.

"Just give up on Deliora." Gray told him.

"What nonsense are you spewing now?" Lyon asked annoyed. "Your threats aren't working, so now you turn to begging? Your guild must have an excellent dentist to pull your fangs. Or maybe you are just a coward?"

"Lyon..." Gray started. "Listen to me. Ur is still alive." Lyon's eyes went wide at Gray's words. "Iced Shell doesn't kill the caster. It turns their body into the ice. The ice sealed around Deliora, the ice you've been trying to melt, is our master. She's not dead. She lives on as that ice." Lyon just stared at Gray with a blank expression on his face. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, but Ur made me promise."

Her words returned to his head. _"If he found out the truth, he'd waste his life away trying to undo the spell. Then it'd be a waste of my sacrifice."_

"Gray..." Lyon started walking over to Gray.

"Lyon, it's over." Gray continued. "There's no reason to go through with this any-"

He stopped talking when Lyon rammed a sword made of ice through his side. "You pathetic fool." Lyon smirked as Gray fell backwards with the sword still in him. "You're wasting your breath. I already know all that. That's not Ur. That's nothing more than a chunk of ice."

Gray rolled onto his knee and clutched his stomach in pain. "You-you knew?" He tried to stand but quickly fell back down.

"Knowing is one thing, believing is another." Lyon told prone Gray. "If you honestly believe that Ur is that iceberg, you're an even bigger fool than I thought you were."

"You knew the truth..." Gray growled out with hate in his eyes. "But you still did this?" He mustered the strength to stand as he clutched his stomach.

"So what?" Lyon missed Gray gritting his teeth. Next thing he knew, Gray punched him in the face, knocking him into the wall. "Impossible! How are you able to stand with that wound!?"

"I've had enough..." Gray growled. "I wanted to save you, but I give up now."

"You want the title of best student?" Lyon asked as he stood up. "Sorry, but I'm on a schedule and I'd rather not waste my magic energy on the likes of you."

"Then we'll just use our fists." Gray stated as he raised his.

"You want to fight me without magic?" Lyon chucked. "That's fine with me." Gray charged forward ready to strike, but Lyon calmly punched him in the wound. "Aim for your opponents weak spot and strike with everything you got. Ur taught us that, remember?"

"You don't have the right to speak her name!" Gray growled as he turned around to punch again. "And I won't let you!" He tried to punch Lyon, only to have the armored knee slam into his gut.

* * *

_**A Floor Below**_

"Get back here, you mask wearing weirdo and tell me how you fixed this temple!" Natsu shouted at Zalty who just laughed back. "If you won't tell me, then I'll just have to beat it out of you!"

Zalty stopped running and turned around, raising his hand to the ceiling. A gray magic seal appeared above his hand and a second later, a circular chunk of the ceiling began falling towards Natsu. "That's all you got!?" Natsu asked as he kicked the piece of stone into small bits. Zalty just smirked and waved his hand in front of his face and the fragments floated back up to the ceiling and reformed the hole.

"There, you have your answer." Zalty said as Natsu stared at the ceiling. "That's how I fixed the temple after you and the Green Woman so rudely tilted it."

"What kind of crazy magic is this!?" Natsu shouted to the masked man.

"If you really must know, I dabble in a brand of lost magic." Zalty explained. "Meaning that its strength and side effects are so powerful that it's nearly been completely erased from history."

"Seriously?" Natsu asked amazed.

"Your Dragon Slayer magic is no different." Zalty added before teleporting away.

"Where'd you go!?" Natsu asked annoyed. "Get back here and fight me!" He started to sprint only to trip over something. "What gives?" He looked at his feet and his eyes went wide. They had sunken into the floor and were now stuck in it.

"As you can see, my magic can also be used to trap foes." Zalty bragged as he walked out from behind a pillar.

"This ain't gonna hold me for long!" Natsu tried to raise his hands to break the stone, only to find them stuck in the floor as well. "Aw, come on!"

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to trim some trees." Zalty chuckled as he disappeared again.

Natsu tried to squirm his way out but it wasn't working. "Crap. Laki!"

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

Gray was getting beaten like a rag doll by Lyon who hardly had a scratch on him. "How pathetic." Lyon taunted. "Your fists are as weak as your magic."

Gray charged forward with his fist ready to strike, but Lyon kicked him into the wall. "You know..." Gray panted out. "the way we're fighting right now... It reminds me of someone else I use to spare with as a kid."

"This is the end!" Lyon shouted as both of them charged forward, ready to strike, but Lyon had the advantage of fewer scrapes so he launched Gray into the ice wall, making it shatter.

"Get up!" Natsu voice rang in his head as his mind wandered.

_A younger Natsu was on his butt behind the guildhall, covered in scrapes. Walking over to him was a younger Gray, also scrapped up, but without a shirt on._

_"Come on, get up!" Natsu taunted despite being on the ground._

_"You're the one who needs to get up, not me!" Gray pointed to Natsu._

_Off to the side, Makarov and a younger Erza watched with interest. Next to them, a younger Laki was covering her eyes at the damage Natsu had taken._

_Both charged forward and once again, Natsu was on the ground. "Sorry, but you lose." Gray panted out. He turned around as Natsu sat up._

_"Hold it." Natsu stood to up, wobbly but erect. "This fights not near over, Gray."_

_Gray stared at Natsu before a smirk graced his face. "If that's the way you want it..." Both roared as they charged towards each other._

Gray was panting heavily as he leaned against the cracked wall. Lyon was also painting before he smirked at the downed wizard. "I told you. You could never defeat me." He turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait." Lyon stopped when he heard Gray's voice reached his ears. He turned around to see Gray struggling to stand, but on his feet. "This fights not over yet."

"I should have sliced your throat when I had the chance!" Lyon shouted as they charged each other. They threw hooks at each other, but Gray ended up stronger, knocking Lyon into the wall behind him.

"You wanna beat me, then step up your game!" Gray shouted as Lyon charged back at him and punched him in the face. "I didn't give up against Natsu, and I won't against you!" He head butted Lyon, only to have a knee smashed into his chin, sending him reeling. "I'm not gonna lose, you hear me!" Both swung punches and kicks at each other, mirroring how Natsu and Gray fought as kids.

_"I'm not gonna lose!" Natsu shouted as he took a punch to the face._

_"Well, you're gonna have to, 'cause I'm gonna wanna win!" Gray shouted back._

_"You're going down!" Both shouted at each other._

Gray took a punch to the gut before he tackled Lyon. "I won't lose! You're going down!"

"You can never defeat me!" Lyon shouted as Gray raised his foot in a straight kick, knocking Lyon back further.

_Natsu and Gray struck each other with opposing hooks, hit each others cheeks and knocking them to the ground. Both laid on the ground panting as Laki ran over to Natsu._

'I remember looking at the sky that day.' Gray thought to himself as Lyon flew towards the wall. 'I don't know why, but it was so blue it made me angry.'

* * *

**_Outside the Temple_**

"Do you notice anything odd, Lucy?" Erza, now holding a gigantic ax, asked.

"Yeah." Lucy nodded. "Even though there are a lot of these guys, they aren't that strong in magical abilities."

"Exactly." Erza said. "By my count, there are only five wizards among them."

"Aw, that means I have to go easy on them." Happy bragged.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Lucy mumbled.

"Do you think you can take care of them yourself?" Erza asked.

"Leave it to me." Lucy smirked as she pulled out one of her golden keys. **"Open, Gate of the Giant Crab - Cancer!"** The spirit appeared, scatting some kinda song.

"Have we met before?" Erza asked, trying to remember the Oshibana station fight.

"Indeed we have." Cancer said as he dropped to a knee and pulled out a bouquet of roses. "And as always, I'm at your service, miss."

"I though you always said baby!?" Lucy shouted in annoyance. "And what's with the miss!? And aren't you supposed to be my spirit!?"

"Someone's jealous..." Happy sing-songed out.

"I am not!" Lucy shouted at the cat. "Take 'em down, Cancer! But don't kill them, okay?"

"You got it, baby." Cancer said as he snapped his scissors. "I'll clean up this mess." He charged at the mob, scissors ready to strike.

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

"The Cold Emperor..." Lyon panted as he leaned against the ice wall. "Beaten in battle... By the likes of you... I won't stand for it!"

"Then shut up and fight." Gray told him.

Lyon glared at him before turning and raising his hand. **"Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!"** A dragon of ice materialized and trapped Gray in its jaw. Gray roared in pain before bringing his elbow down onto its face, shattering it and sending him flying to the other side of the room.

Gray clutched his stomach as he looked at Lyon. "I thought we agreed, no magic."

"Did you really expect me to honor a children's agreement?" Lyon asked. "This duel was pointless from the start. Deliora will be revived, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it. It's too late to stop me."

"I won't... stop... trying..." Gray said as he stood up.

"Try all you want, but Zalty is preparing the Moon Drip ceremony as we speak." Lyon bragged as he flung his cape to the side.

"Natsu won't let him." Gray smirked as Lyon stared at him. "And neither will Laki. If you underestimate those two, then you'll definitely lose."

* * *

**_Demons Chamber_**

"So bored." Laki mumbled as she whittled away on a new piece of 'art'. "I wish something would happen." She looked up at Deliora and her eyes went wide. "No, it can't be... Moonlight? But me and Natsu tilted the temple. It should be shining to the side!"

"You two may have tilted it, but I reversed all of the damage." Laki turned around to see Zalty smirking. "And now, Deliora will be revived."

"Not if I can help it!" Laki ran over, brandishing her 'art', but Zalty just raised his hand and the peice turned to dust. "What the?" She took her eyes off Zalty, allowing him to kick her back.

"I'm afraid your magic is useless against me." Zalty said as he jumped up to an elevated platform, above Laki. "Unfortunately, the Moon Drip isn't very powerful since there's only one person doing the ceremony."

"One person?" Laki asked. "There was a whole cult doing it last night."

"I'm afraid they're preoccupied with your friends." Zalty explained as water started pouring off the ice. "But it doesn't matter, we've already gathered plenty of moonlight. We just need to give it a little nudge to finish the job, like this." He waved his hand and a large portion of the ice melted. "Deliora will be revived, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Sorry, but that won't happen." Laki said. "Gray is gonna beat Lyon, I'm gonna beat you, and Natsu will beat up whoever is doing the ceremony."

"I wouldn't count on Salamanders assistance." Zalty smirked. "After he and I had a little talk, I took him out of the fight."

"You what?" Laki shouted. "You must have cheated! There's no way Natsu could ever lose to someone like you!"

"Oh, did I strike a cord with you, Green Woman?" Zalty asked, making Laki blush.

"S-Shut up!" She shouted before turning around and running to the exit. "I gotta help Natsu."

Zalty raised his hand and a circular chunk of the ceiling fell, blocking Laki's path. "I'm afraid you're not going anywhere." Zalty said as he walked over to the edge of his platform. "I've always wanted to kill a maker mage, and now you've given me the perfect chance."

* * *

_**Outside the Temple**_

"Well done." Erza told Lucy as the defeated layed around them. "Now let's head to the temple."

"Wait..." Lucy spun around and came face to face with an older cult member being supported by a younger member. "We won't let you interfere with the Cold Emperor..."

"Those headpieces..." Erza observed. "You people are from the city of Brago. And you want revenge."

* * *

_**Demons Chamber**_

"Ha ha ha!" Zalty laughed in triumph as the ice around Deliora melted faster.

"**Wood-Make: Harvester of Souls!**" Laki shouted as she ran over and tried to slice the masked man, only to have him jump out of the way.

"Are you sure you want to use maker magic against me?" Zalty asked as he waved his hand and the scythe turned to dust.

"It's the only way I know how to fight!" Laki shouted as she used her Violent Approach spell to send spiked balls at Zalty.

"I'm starting to think it was a mistake trapping Salamander." Zalty said as he turned the balls to dust. "With his fire magic, he might have actually helped the ice melt fast."

"Shut up about Natsu!" Laki shouted as she tried to punch Zalty in the face, only to have him dodge the fist. "Besides, if it could be melted with fire magic, you wouldn't have gone to all this trouble. Keep bluffing, but once Natsu breaks free, he'll stop the Moon Drip and put an end to your scheme."

"You sure seem to have a lot of faith in someone who views you as a replacement." Zalty said, kicking Laki back.

"What?" Laki asked as she skidded back.

"I know all about the death two years ago at your guild." Zalty bragged. "She was closer to Salamander then you can ever hope to be, and he's just using you to take her place."

"Shut up!" Laki shouted in anger as she charged her magic and unleashed a flurry of wood-make spells at the masked man, who just waved his hand and turned it all to dust. "**Wood-Make:**" Laki started to cast another spell, but dropped to a knee due to a lack of magic power. "Damn it, why now?"

"Ha ha haha!" Zalty started laughing. "I knew I could trick you into using all your magic! Now this is going to be so much easier." The whole temple then shock as the ice around Deliora melted faster.

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

"I don't like this." Gray said as the temple shock. "That didn't sound like Laki or Natsu."

"The ceremony is finally nearing completion." Lyon smirked as blood trickled from his lip. "The ice around Deliora is melting away."

'Ur...' Gray thought in horror.

"There's nothing you can do now." Lyon said. "I told you you couldn't defeat me. And now you and your friends have failed." He swung his arm and a frozen mist surrounded him. "How long I've waited for this moment... For ten years I've been gathering knowledge and recruiting followers. Eventually, I found this place: an island where you can collect moonlight. Galuna."

He raised his hand and frozen eagles rose from the mist and flew towards Gray. "It wasn't easy transporting Deliora from Brago. And the Moon Drip has taken three years."

"You mean you've wasted thirteen years of your life on this stupid dream!?" Gray shouted as he raised his hands and created his shield, blocking the birds from hitting him.

"Stupid!?" Lyon was infuriated as his magic power raged around him. "How dare you mock me, you who spent the last ten years in some guild, peddling your life away!?" A massive eagle rose in front of him and sailed towards Gray, who jumped out of the away.

"Because I put my faith into Ur's words!" Gray shouted as Lyon remembered her words.

_"In the western countries, there are a lot more wizards who are more powerful than me." Ur said._

"So I went west, and found myself in Fairy Tail. She was right, the guild was so full of powerful wizards I couldn't believe it." Gray told Lyon.

* * *

_**10 Years Ago**_

_**Fairy Tail Guildhall**_

_"I'm afraid I can't help you with that." Makarov told a young Gray who had hoped to find a way to revive Ur. "The Iced Shell is based on the will of its caster will. And since that will is absolute, a third party cannot melt the ice."_

_"You're telling me with all these amazing wizards here, you can't do it?" Gray asked._

_"Hmm, there is one way..." Makarov started before shaking his head. "On second though, that's not a good idea. Melting the ice practically means your killing your master."_

* * *

"Now that I think about it, the master was probably thinking about the Moon Drip." Gray said as he glared at Lyon. "I'm really disappointed to learn that after everything she did for us, you'd kill her without a thought. You make me sick."

"I don't really care about how you feel." Lyon said back. "I have lived for this day. Our master is long dead, so as her students, what can we do to surpass her!? Think Gray!?" He raised his hand and coated it in an ice gauntlet that looked like a wolfs head before launching towards Gray, swinging wildly. "Deliora is the only way! I will surpass her by beating what she could not!"

"I admit it's ambitious..." Gray said as he dodged the wolf's head. "But I think you've missed the point along the way!" He raised his hand and swung an ice sword, shattering the gauntlet. "Someone as blind as you could never surpass Ur, not in a hundred years! Wake up, Lyon!" He swung his blade, shattering another clone.

"Fooled you, didn't I?" Lyon asked from behind Gray as he created another seal. **"Ice-Make: Snow Tiger!"** A massive tiger of ice exited the seal and leaped towards Gray.

Gray just stared at the tiger before jumping above and slamming his hands together. **"Ice-Make: Prison!"** He shouted as a cell of ice trapped the tiger beneath him as he flipped to the other side. "You see this, Lyon? This is what you are. A pitiful beast lashing out against a world he doesn't know."

"Complete nonsense!" Lyon shouted as he waved his hand. "I'll make quick work of that cage of yours." The tiger tried to force its way out but couldn't break the cage. "What?"

"Single handed spell casting is unbalanced." Gray said as he jumped from the top of the cage. "Your creations will only let you down when you need them the most." He slammed his hands together and crafted a shoulder mounted cannon. **"Ice-Make: Ice Cannon!"** He pulled the trigger and launched concentrated ice at Lyon.

"You won't beat me!" Lyon shouted. **"Ice-Make: Ape!"** He crafted his creature in front of him, but the blast of ice forced through it and blasted Lyon, destroying the wall behind him.

"Ur taught us that, remember?" Gray asked as the cannon dissipated. Lyon was too weak to answer and collapsed to the ground. Gray sighed before clutching his stomach in pain. "I should have sealed this wound up sooner." He said as he coated his chest in ice. He looked out the window as a deafening roar shook the temple and created waves on the sea.

* * *

_**The Floor Below**_

"Its so loud!" Natsu complained since he couldn't cover his ear. "I gotta help Laki." He tried to break out but the stone wasn't budging. "Come on, Natsu. If you can melt glass, you can melt this." He concentrated his flames to his limbs and soon the stone turned a molten red and he pulled his body parts free. "Alright." He stood up and started sprinting. "Now, just follow that guy's scent. Hang on, Laki!"

* * *

_**Demons Chamber**_

"Ow!" Laki covered her ears as Deliora's eyes glowed red and the ice around his face cracked, letting it raise its head. Laki looked up and stared in horror at the revived demon.

"Yes! It's free!" Zalty shouted in triumph as Deliora let out another roar. "It's finally free!"

* * *

**_Throne Room_**

Gray stared at the roof as the second roar shook the temple. "I could never forget that sound..." He muttered as he clutched his fist.

"Deliora..." Lyon whispered from his back.

'They did it?' Gray asked himself. 'They actually revived Deliora? I have no choice then. I have to use Iced Shell.'

* * *

**_Temple Lobby_**

"What was that noise?" Lucy asked Erza. "Sounded like some kind of monster."

"Maybe it was just your stomach, Lucy." Happy suggested. "It's been a while since you've eaten."

"I know you just kidding, but that's really annoying." Lucy said as she glared at the cat.

"Do you think that sound might be this Deliora everyone seems to talk about?" Erza asked, not having seen the monster.

"But that would mean... They brought it back to life!" Lucy shouted in fear.

"Hey! I've seen that light before." Happy shouted pointing to the purple seal on the floor. "That's the Moon Drip."

A second roar shook the temple again, leaving Lucy petrified. "It must be..." Erza mumbled to herself.

"Lucy, you really need to eat something." Happy said.

"And you need to shut up before I hurt you." Lucy snapped back.

"That may be the demons roar, but the Moon Drip ritual is still going on." Erza interrupted their squabble to explain. "Which means Deliora is not revived just yet, so we still have a chance. Let's go!" She sprinted towards the stairs going up, leaving Lucy confused.

"Erza! Deliora's below us!" Lucy shouted to the red head.

"If we can stop the Moon Drip, we can stop the revival!" Erza shouted back. "Hurry!"

* * *

**_Demons Chamber_**

"This is bad." Laki said as she backed away from the demon. "I've got to go find Natsu." She turned around and got smacked in the face by a lacrima orb that flew over to Zalty.

"You're not going anywhere, my little Green Woman." Zalty chuckled as the orb hovered around him. "I told you I've wanted to kill a maker mage, and I'm not about to let the opportunity go to waste." He sent the orb flying towards Laki.

"Fine. I'll just take you out first." Laki said as she channeled what little magic she had left. **"Wood-Make: Violent Approach!"** She created a spike ball that shattered the orb on impact. Zalty raised his hand and the orb repaired itself and slammed into Laki's gut. "I thought I broke it."

"I have the ability to manipulate an objects time." Zalty explained. "Meaning I can take the crystal back in time to before it was destroyed."

"So that's how you destroyed my spells." Laki said as she clutched her stomach. "I've never heard of any magic that can do that."

"The Arc of Time is categorized as a lost magic." Zalty continued. "As such, it's extremely rare and quite powerful. Why don't we see what happens when I throw this crystal ball into the future?" The orb flew past Laki, who looked over and was struck from every angle by multiple orbs. **"Infinite Sphere!"**

Laki cried out in pain before crafting her scythe and sliced the orb in half. The orb repaired itself and slammed into the back of her head. "Your wood won't help you." Zalty said as the orb flew back towards Laki.

"Shut up!" Laki swung her scythe as the orb moved closer, but the orb stopped moving. "It stopped in midair?"

"Yes, I can also freeze an object in time." Zalty bragged as he rotted the scythe into dust.

"Honestly, I'd be more scared if it could work on humans." Laki said as the orb flew back towards Zalty.

"That's one of its limitations." Zalty said. "It doesn't work on sentient beings. Since Ur turned herself into the ice around Deliora, I can't simply turn back the time on that ice to its pre-frozen state. That's why we're using the Moon Drip."

"Hey, I got a question." Laki spoke up as Deliora's torso began to squirm around. "Why are you doing this? You guys are working hard to revive this demon, only for Lyon to get a boost in ego for killing Deliora. What are you guys gonna get out of it?"

"I just recently joined them, so I can't say for the others." Zalty answered.

"So, why are you doing this?" Laki asked as she wiped her mouth. "What are you gonna get out of this?"

"Straight to the point, eh? I like that." Zalty said before he started laughing. "The Cold Emperor is nothing but a twit with an over inflated view of himself. He's no match for Deliora. That's where I come in."

"But if he can't beat it, we're in big trouble. Unless you plan on defeating it yourself." Laki said.

"Don't be stupid." Zalty said back. "I want to control it." Laki's eye went wide in horror as Zalty continued. "You see, there are powerful spells that let the caster control powerful monsters like this one. With one spell, I'd be the most powerful man in the world because I'd have a demon at my beck and call."

"Wow, that's a lame answer." Laki said back as Zalty stared at her. "I'm sorry I asked. People won't be scared of you, they'll be scared of the demon. You won't be any stronger than you are now."

"I suppose you're too young to understand right now." Zalty chuckled. "But one day you'll realize just how much power means in this world."

Laki channeled her magic as she entered her maker stance. "I've got all the power I need. Because all my friends at Fairy Tail have my back."

"Vanity will ruin that pretty little body of yours." Zalty smirked as he raised his hand to the ceiling. "Ceiling, accelerate thy time and crumble!" The ceiling began to crumble as chunks of stone fell from it.

"I've had it with you and your friends vandalizing this island for stupid reasons!" Laki shouted as the rocks fell around her, kicking dust of the ground. "It's time I put a stop to it!" From the dust cloud shot a spike ball that tore through the orbs before bouncing off the walls.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Zalty asked. "Your maker magic is useless against me!" He waved his hands, but the ball did not rot away. "What the?"

The ball bounced around before it flew towards Zalty and struck him, sending him spiraling of the platform and into the water. The ball stopped moving and a magic seal appeared behind it, letting Laki fall out. Just as she was about to hit the ground...

"Laki!" Natsu ran in and caught her. "You okay there, Laki?"

"I'm fine." Laki told him, enjoying the feel of his chest on her back. "I just can't believe it work."

"Hey, where is that mask wearing, perfume smelling freak?" Natsu looked around before noticing Deliora. "Holy crap! It's nearly free!"

"Calm down, Natsu." Laki told him. "I thought you took care of it."

* * *

_**Temple Roof**_

Erza slashed her sword at Toby and knocked him out, ending the Moon Drip ceremony.

"Yay! The Moon Drip should stop now." Lucy cheered as the spell faded away.

"So, this guy was doing it all by himself?" Happy asked as he walked over to the downed dog man.

"Too late!" Toby snapped up. "It's done, you failed. The ritual is done!"

Erza's eyes went wide as a green beam of energy shot out of the temple as a new roar shock the island to its core.

* * *

_**Demons Chamber**_

Natsu, Laki, and a badly hurt Gray looked in horror as Deliora stood up, free from its icy prison.

* * *

**He's baack. Now, I know Laki's strategy for beating Zalty seemed strange, but I've seen and read nothing that says she can't merge with anything she creates. Besides, how cliche would it have been to have Natsu run in and save her? Please review, it's how I can improve my stories and learn what you want in this story. Next chapter is the end of this arc. Happy New Year!**

**Beta read by digemsmack.**


	12. Breaking the Curse

**Chapter 12**

**Breaking the Curse**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

Gray reached down and scooped some of the melted ice into his hand before letting it drain. "Thank you, Ur..."

"Gray, what are you doing here?" Laki asked as she and Natsu ran over.

"Now that that thing is revived, we don't have a choice." Natsu shouted while pointing at the demon. "We've got to take it down."

"No.." The three looked over to see Lyon, crawling along the ground. "None of you... are strong enough... but I am... I will... defeat it..."

"Lyon..." Gray shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm finally going to surpass Ur..." Lyon madly chuckled out.

"You can't even get up off the floor." Natsu pointed out. "How are you gonna beat Deliora?"

Deliora roared in might as Lyon stared up at it. "We meet again, Deliora... I've waited so long for this..." Lyon said as his mind traveled back.

_"The strongest mage here?" A wizard repeated as he and his friends stared at a young Lyon with a staff on his back. "Well, I'd say Ur is one here. She's been held up in the mountains ever since her daughter died a few years ago. I swear, no one here is stronger than her."_

_"Ur, huh..." Lyon stared at the men with wide joyous eyes. "Do you think she'll teach me magic?"_

"She was strong, but still couldn't beat this demon..." Lyon said as he struggled to his feet, and started walking over. "I'm going to do the one thing she never could..."

_"What do you mean you're gonna teach that kid magic?" Lyon asked Ur as she read the paper._

_"He said he wanted to learn." Ur told him. "You're not jealous are you?"_

_"Aren't I enough of a replacement for your daughter!?" Lyon asked. Ur's eyes snapped open and she slapped Lyon on the face. "Y-you hit me..."_

_"Lyon, let's get one thing straight." Ur kneeled down to his eye level. "Never once have I thought of you as a replacement for my daughter. You are who you are. My adorable little pupil."_

"Finally... my dream... will be... fulfilled..." Lyon stood up only to have Gray chop his neck and fall back down again.

"That's enough, Lyon." Gray said as he waded into the water. "You've caused enough trouble. I'll clean up the mess you've made." He stopped and entered the Iced Shell stance. "I'll seal Deliora again. **Iced Shell!"**

"Don't do it, Gray!" Lyon shouted as ice swirled around Gray. "Do you know how long it's taken me to melt that ice!? History will just repeat itself! I'll just remelt the ice. I will not rest until I've finally defeated Deliora!"

"I don't care about the future!" Gray shouted back. "I have to do this to keep it from killing us all right now!" Before the spell could go any further, Natsu stepped in front of him. "Natsu, what are doing?"

"Why don't you let me handle this?" Natsu asked, shocking all three maker wizards.

"Don't be stupid!" Gray shouted back. "Get out of my way!"

"If I didn't let you cast it before, what makes you think I would let you cast it now?" Natsu asked Gray who just stood there in shock. "I'm not gonna let you go out like this. Go ahead and cast your spell, but I'm not moving."

Deliora roared again before raising its arm and bringing it down above Natsu, who ignited his own fist. "I'm not giving up until the end, ya hear me!?" The fists collided in a mass of green energy and flames. Suddenly, Deliora's wrist cracked, shocking Lyon. More cracks appeared along its body, and a green energy seeped out of them.

"Whoa..." Natsu backed away from the shattering demon. "I'm stronger than I though."

Deliora's ankle cracked and it toppled over to one side. "N-no way..." Lyon was in complete shock as a large crack burst along its neck and the head fell off. "It can't be..." The shattered limbs fell into the water beneath them, breaking even more. "Deliora was already dead..."

Water seeped out of the temple and joined the sea as Gray just stared in shook. "For ten years... Ur has been draining the demons life force..." Lyon said as he started to cry. "And we just saw its final moments..." He pounded his fist into the ground. "I'm never going to surpass Ur."

"Wow. Your teacher must have been pretty awesome." Natsu said to Gray.

_"I've freed you from the darkness, Gray."_ Ur's voice rang in Gray's head. _"I've sealed it away, forever." _His eyes began tearing up as he covered his face. "You've saved my life again... Thank you, Ur."

"Natsu, Laki, Gray!" The first two looked over to see Lucy and Happy headed towards them.

"Natsu!" Happy flew into his friend arms. "I fought off a whole bunch of cultists by myself!"

"You did not!" Lucy shouted back. "I took out most of them!"

"Um, Natsu..." He turned around and came face to face with Erza holding Laki by her hair.

"Ahhh!" Natsu tried to run away, but Erza grabbed his scarf.

"Natsu..." Erza spoke. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Wait, Erza!" Natsu started begging while Lucy looked over to Gray walking over to Lyon.

"Come on. Let's go." Gray said as he slung Lyon over his shoulder.

"Ur..." Lyon mumbled. "She really was something, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, she was." Gray said as the two students shared a smile.

* * *

_**Outside the Temple**_

"Yeah! That's right! We won!" Natsu cheered as he pumped his fists into the air.

"Honestly, I was worried for a while." Lucy confessed before turning to Gray. "But it all worked out thanks to your awesome teacher."

"We totally finished an S-Class mission!" Natsu bragged as jumped in joy.

"Does that mean Master is gonna let us on the second floor?" Lucy asked. Erza shot them all an angry look, and the mini celebration died down. "Oh no. We're still gonna get punished?"

"I think you're all forgetting something." Erza said. "Wasn't the goal of the job to return the villagers to their original forms? Until that is done, you still haven't completed your S-Class quest."

"B-but I don't understand..." Lucy spoke up. "The curse should be lifted now that Deliora's dead."

"No." Erza said back as she crossed her arms. "This curse you keep speaking of had nothing to do with the demon. The Moon Drips enormous magic power harmed the people. Their situation hasn't changed simply because Deliora collapsed."

"Oh no." Lucy realized she was right.

"So, let's go change them back!" Natsu said as he and Happy high-fived.

"Great idea, but how do we do that?" Gray asked.

"Well, I think we know who to ask..." Laki said as her eyes wandered to Lyon, who was behind them.

"I don't have a clue." He confessed.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"You better not be lying." Laki said as she cracked her knuckles. "I've got ways to make you talk. They told us this curse stated when you guys first got here."

"I'm not lying." Lyon said. "We've known about the existence of a village on this island ever since we came here three years ago. Although we didn't have any reason to communicate with them so we left them alone. And they never came to the temple to see what we were up to."

"Never, in three years?" Erza asked.

"I don't understand." Lucy interjected. "The light from the Moon Drip shone down on the ruins every night for three years. It's so bright you can practically see it from any part of the island. It's pretty weird that they saw it every night and didn't go investigate."

"I have serious doubts that the Moon Drip is responsible for their transformation." Lyon said. "It doesn't work on the human body that way."

"Yeah right." Natsu spoke up. "Don't tell you're gonna try the whole 'it's not our fault' routine."

"Just think about it." Lyon looked up at the group of wizards. "We've basked in the same light for three years, and we haven't changed one bit."

"That's right." Lucy proclaimed.

"I wouldn't trust them." Lyon added. "Those villagers are hiding something." He turned his head away and rolled his eyes. "But, I'm sure you guild wizards can handle it."

"We're not done with you." Natsu told him. "You destroyed the villa-" He was cut off when Erza cupped his lips.

"That's enough, Natsu." Erza told him as she remembered what Toby told her.

_"You really wanna know why we all joined Lyon?" Toby asked. "All of our families where killed by Deliora. We wanted revenge. He told us that if we released the demon, he would kill it."_

"They were just doing what they thought was right." Erza told him. "Let's go." She released his lips and the group started walking towards the storage area.

"So, how are we gonna lift the curse?" Laki asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Erza confessed.

Gray stayed behind for a second and looked at Lyon. "What are you looking at?" Lyon asked him, glaring in anger.

"You really should join a guild." Gray told the other ice mage. "You make new friends, meet new rivals, and maybe find a new dream to live for."

Lyon looked at him for a second before turning away. "R-ridiculous. Just go already."

* * *

_**Gulana Village Storage Area**_

"Hey, where is everybody?" Happy asked as the group started walking through the empty storage place.

"You sure they came here?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"Yeah." Lucy nodded. "After the village was destroyed, they were using this place as a camp. But, where is everyone?"

"Hellooo!?" Happy called out, but no one answered.

"I'm gonna grab some medicine and bandages since we're here." Gray said as he walked into a tent.

"You finally made it back!" The group turned around and saw a green villager running up to them. "You have to see this! Follow me to the village."

* * *

_**Galuna Village**_

"What in the..." Lucy stared in shock. The village that had been destroyed a day ago was back to normal, completely restored to before the jelly destroyed it. "Are you kidding me?"

"Yesterday it was just a big hole in the ground!" Happy shouted. "But now it's back to normal."

"What's going on here!?" Natsu asked as he pounded on a nearby wall. "It's like the village went back in time!"

"Natsu, please try not to break anything." Laki asked. "Wait, back in time? Natsu, do you think?..." He nodded as an image of Zalty flashed through their heads. "Was it him? But why would he...?"

"Maybe he had a change of heart?" Natsu asked. "Who cares? The village is back. That's all that matters."

"What are you two talking about?" Lucy asked. "Oh, I'll get our stuff." She ran off to get the groups bags, only to come face to face with Moka kneeling infront of Bobo's grave. "Bobo's grave is back. I'm so glad, and I'm sure the chief is too."

She walked over to him and Moka turned to her. "Did you and your friends restore our village with your magic?"

"Well..., not exactly..." Lucy started.

"I can't tell you how grateful we all for your help." Moka said as he stood up and turned around. "However, I must know, when will you wizards destroy the moon for us!?"

"Destroying a moon is a simple task, sir." Erza said as she walked over.

"Did she really just say that with a straight face?" Gray asked Laki.

"I think she's finally gone mad with power." Laki whispered back.

"However, before I do that, I want to confirm a few things." Erza continued, having not heard, or ignoring, the comments the maker mages said. "Would you be so kind as to call everyone together for a meeting?"

"Of course." Moka replied as he left to gather his people.

"Erza, what are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"Just confirming a few things." Erza said as Moka returned with all the villagers behind him. "Let me get this straight. You all first gained these appearances when the moon turned purple. Is that right?"

"Yes, that's right." Moka answered. "During the day, we're fine but when the moon comes out we turn into what you see now."

"And the moon first turned purple three years ago, right?" She asked as she walked around. "The Moon Drip ceremony has been held daily on this island for three years. And every night, it produced a beam of light so bright you couldn't possibly miss it." She was so focused on her questions she ignored the pit fall trap in front of her and fell through, screaming.

"Even the pit fall trap is back." Happy said as he stared in disbelief.

"S-She screamed like a girl..." Natsu observed.

"It was kinda cute..." Gray added.

"Now I'm REALLY glad I didn't put spikes at the bottom." Laki said.

"I am so dead meat when she gets out!" Lucy screamed in fear.

Erza calmly climbed out of the hole and continued speaking. "Seriously, that light should have made the temple the most suspicious place on the island."

"She got up like nothing happened..." One islander whispered to another.

"I don't understand, why didn't anyone investigate?" Erza asked as the islanders whispered amongst themselves.

"Well..." Moka spoke up. "We would have investigated ourselves, but according to village tradition we must never go near that temple."

"But who cares about traditions when your own people are dying?" Lucy asked. "You contacted the magical guilds, so you knew there was a serious problem." Moka looked away from her, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Why don't you tell us the truth?" Erza asked.

"To tell you the truth, we don't know what's going on either..." Moka confessed to the group. "Allow me to explain. We've tried to investigate the temple many times. Everyone took up arms that we never had to use before and then ventured into the jungle towards the temple. But we could never get near it. We could see it through the trees, and then we would end up back at the village gates."

"That doesn't make any sense..." Laki chimed in. "We got to the temple just fine, so why can't you?"

"We kept it to ourselves because we were worried you wouldn't believe such a story..." A red islander spoke up.

"It's the truth." A dark blue islander added. "We've tried to go to the temple many times..."

"But none of the villagers have been able to get inside." A green, scaly islander finished.

"I see..." Erza mumbled.

Up in a tree overlooking the village, Zalty chuckled to himself. "Impressive, that Titania. She's already figured it out."

"Natsu, come with me." She ordered as she Requipped into a gold and black armor. "I'll need your help to destroy the moon."

"Ha ha!" He chuckled as Lucy, Gray, Laki, and Happy stared in disbelief.

"It's the only way to change the villagers back to their human forms." Erza continued as the crowd erupted into cheers.

"If we're gonna destroy the moon, shouldn't we go to the top of the ruins?" Natsu asked as he ran up to her. "It's a lot higher up there."

"Here's fine." She said. "Remember, the villagers can't go near the temple and they need to see this."

"What the hell is she thinking?" Gray asked Lucy. "Even if it is Erza, I don't think anyone can destroy the moon..."

"So, how is she gonna do it...?" Lucy asked.

"This is so exciting." Happy added.

"More like terrifying." Lucy said back.

"This is The Giant's Armor." Erza said as Moka stared at the moon. "It increases my strength, allowing me to throw farther. And this..." She held out her hand and a large spear materialized in her grasp. "This is the De-Malevo-Lance. It's a magic spear that repels darkness."

"I get it!" Natsu shouted. "You're gonna use that spear to break the moon, aren't ya!?"

'That's never gonna work..." The other wizards and Happy thought to themselves.

"That's right." Erza said as she turned to Natsu. "But I'll need more power than this armor can give me. That's where you come in. I'll need to use your fire as a boost. When I begin to throw the spear, punch the back of it as hard as you can. We'll have to time it perfectly, but it should be enough to break the moon."

"I like it!" Natsu shouted enthusiastically.

"Then let's do it." Erza said back as the two walked over to a nearby tower.

"Do they really think they can pull it off?" Gray asked the two females as Happy stared in amazement.

"I think they've both gone completely insane." Lucy whispered to Laki.

Natus and Erza reached the top of the nearest sentry tower and readied themselves. Erza aimed her spear at the moon as a gem on her armor began to glow, transferring power to her arm. "Now!" She pulled back her arm and readied to fire.

Natsu ignited his fist and punched with all his strength. The impact destroyed the towers roof as the spear went flying towards the moon.

"Reach it!" Erza shouted as everyone looked at the trail of smoke coming from the spear. Then the spear disappeared with a glimmer, lost in the light of the moon. A second later, a massive amount of cracks appeared on the moon, earning cheers from the islanders.

"NO WAAAAAY!" The other wizards shouted in disbelief.

Erza smirked as the cracks spread along the moon, before they continued onto the sky and broke apart, revealing a normal moon.

"What the..." Natsu stared at the sky in shock.

"The moon is still there!" Moka shouted as fragments of the sky fell down.

"The moon didn't break, but the sky did?" Lucy asked as she held out her hands to catch some of the sky.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked.

"As a result of the spell, a noxious membrane was covering the island." Erza explained as she walked over to him.

"A what?" Natsu asked.

"Think of it as exhaust fumes produced by the Moon Drip." Erza continued. "That exhaust crystallized and created an invisible dome over the island. That's why the moon looked purple here. Now that the shell has been broken, everything should go back to how it was three years ago."

The islanders began to glow in a golden light, hopeful that they would return to their human forms. However, the light soon died, leaving them all exactly the same.

"What gives? Why won't they turn back to normal?" Laki asked as the villagers inspected themselves.

"Because this is their normal appearance." Erza said as she Requipped back to her regular armor. "The dome didn't affect their bodies. But it does seem to have altered their memories."

"Their memories?" Natsu asked.

"They think they're humans who have been cursed to become demons, but it's the other way around." Erza explained as she walked down the stairs of the tower.

"Wait, so that means..." Lucy asked as she trembled in fear of her theory being correct.

"Yep, that's right." Erza said as she walked up next to them. "They were demons to begin with."

Everyone was in shock at the revelation. Natsu stared at the villagers with wide eyes, while Lucy collapsed into a screaming ball. Laki just fell back against a hut and held her head in pain.

"Is that true!?" Gray asked the closest demon.

"M-maybe..." The demon answered as he scratched his chin. "It's all kinda fuzzy. We looked human when you meet us, right?"

"That's because you possess the ability to take on human forms." Erza explained. "Your false memories lead you to believe that their true form was that of a human. In reality, they were victims of the Moon Drips side effects."

"Wait, if all that is true, then how come Lyon and the others weren't affected by it?" Lucy asked.

"I assume it's because they are human." Erza guessed. "As far as I can tell, demons were the only ones afflicted by the memory loss. It also explained why they were unable to go to the temple. Moonlight collected there is sacred, and therefor creatures of darkness couldn't go near it."

"Quite the detective." A voice spoke up from behind them, making the wizards turn. "I knew I could leave it in your hands." Laki looked up and gasped in shock, as did Gray and Lucy. Bobo, the man who brought them to the island, the man who was supposed to be dead, was standing right there. "Thank you, wizards."

"Ghost!" Lucy and Happy clutched each other in fear.

"You're the guy from the boat!?" Gray shouted.

"Bo-Bobo..." Moka whispered in shock.

"But I thought we..." One villager started.

"Getting stabbed in the chest really hurts, but it'll take more than that to kill a demon." Bobo chuckled.

"But, on the boat... You just disappeared..." Laki started before Bobo smirked and disappeared again, scaring her, Gray, Lucy and Happy.

"Sorry for not telling you sooner." Bobo shouted as the group looked up and saw him flying in the air with a pair of wings.

"He can fly!?" Gray asked.

"I was the only one who had their memory intact." Bobo continued. "I had to leave because everyone went crazy. I knew I was a demon, but everyone else started thinking they were damned humans. Hahaha."

"Bobo..." Tear filled up Moka's eyes as his own wings emerged from his back and he took to the sky. "Bobo!" He wrapped his arms around his son and cried.

"I'm so glad you're back to your senses, dad." Bobo said as he hugged his father.

The other demons stared at the two before taking to the sky as well, cheering that Bobo was alive. "Yep. They are definitely demons." Erza said as the group observed.

"I don't know." Natsu said as he walked over to them. "If you look at their faces, they kinda look like angels to me."

"Let's have a feast to celebrate!" Moka shouted in joy. "It will be an all-out demon party!"

"I don't think I can party like a demon..." Lucy said nervously.

"Me either..." Happy added as the islanders quickly brought out tables of food.

Everyone dug into the food, while Natsu enjoyed some of the islanders' fire. Gray was sitting off to the side, enjoying some soup.

"How are you feeling? You sure do look a lot better." Gray looked over as blue, beetle themed demon girl walked over to him, along with some other girls.

"Do I... Know you?" Gray asked as he examined the girl.

"Maybe this will help." The girl said as she changed into the girl he knew as Lulu.

"Oh, now I remember." Gray said.

"I sure look different, don't I?" Lulu chuckled as she returned to her normal form.

"You know, every girl here thinks you're the coolest guy here." A teal skinned girl said as she kneeled down.

"Yeah, you're so awesome!" A green girl added.

"But you think we're cuter in our human forms, don't you?" A purple haired girl asked.

"That's not... Necessarily true..." Gray nervously said. "I think you girls are fine just the way you are." The girls squealed in joy before wrapping their arms around Gray.

"Looks like someone's a big hit with the ladies." Lucy teased as she, Erza and Laki watched from a table.

"I have to admit, I was wrong about humans." The girls looked over at Moka and Bobo who were sharing the table with them. "All these years we've chosen to hide from the outside world, scared that people would judge us by our appearances."

"You know the curse?" Bobo looked up and asked the girls. "That was just a rumor we started so no one would bother us here."

"Well it worked." Lucy said. "The sailors at the docks were terrified. No one wanted to take us here."

"I know, and it's a shame." Moka said. "You all have restored our faith in humans, and now we're not afraid. We're ready to go out and meet people off of the island."

"That's good." Erza said with a smile. "Friendship is a beautiful thing. It goes beyond how someone looks."

* * *

_**Galuna Jungle**_

"Are we really gonna go down there?" Toby asked Sherry and Yuka.

"It wouldn't be right to leave things as they were." Yuka answered. "Stay here with Lyon, okay?"

"We have to do this." Sherry added. "It's all for love." The two jumped down the cliff and headed towards the village.

* * *

_**Galuna Village**_

The party was going strong when one demon noticed footsteps and looked at the gate, causing others to do the same.

"Not again." One demon said. "It's the Cold Emperors minions."

Erza stood up as Natsu looked over from his fire. "How can I help you?"

"You Fairy Tail wizards are quite impressive." Yuka said. "The Cold Emperor is so banged up he couldn't even make it down here."

"That's why we've come to pay you a visit." Sherry added.

"Wait, I thought we were cool." Lucy stood up. "Didn't he tell you everything that happened in the temple?"

"Yes he did." Yuka answered. "But that doesn't concern us. We wanted to settle things with you ourselves."

Erza glared at the two as Natsu ran forward. "Alright. If that's what you want, me and Laki will be more than glad to give another round." He lit his hand on fire in anticipation.

"Hold on, Natsu." He looked over to Bobo, who had other demons behind him. "Listen, we appreciate everything you guys have done, but we can't keep relying on you guys. Let us handle them."

"Normally, I would agree..." Erza started. "But I think it's best that I handle this one." She walked over in front of the two intruders.

"We meet again, Titania." Sherry said. "You gave Angelica quite a beating earlier."

"She looks like a worthy opponent..." Yuka mumbled with excitement.

"Watch out for the creepy chick, Erza!" Lucy shouted. "She can control inanimate objects!"

"And don't even try using your magic against mr. megabrow." Laki added.

"Is that so?" Erza asked before she sprinted forward. "If so, I'll do it the old fashioned way!" She rushed towards Sherry and kicked her in the gut, before spinning around and back elbowed Yuka in the face, knocking him down.

"She didn't even have to use any magic..." Lucy stared in shock.

"That's Erza for ya." Happy added.

"We're no match for you..." Yuka mumbled as he and Sherry stood up.

"Wait... So, you don't want to attack us?" Lucy asked.

"I know this won't make up for everything we've done, but we wanted to apologize in person." Yuka said.

"The Cold Emperor told us everything." Sherry continued speaking for the two. "We can finally let go of the pain Deliora caused us so many years ago thanks to you."

"Wait. You guys were victims of Deliora too?" Gray asked.

"When we were kids, the demon destroyed our village." Yuka confessed. "It killed all of our friends and family. Lyon told us he had a plan to kill the demon. That's why we joined him."

"We wanted revenge." Sherry continued. "But we were so blinded by our hatred that we behaved no better than the demon itself. From now on, we'll treat other people with respect, and love."

"Alright then!" Natus shouted before appearing behind the two. "You guys should stick around and join in on the party!"

"But we were enemies just a second ago..." Yuka said.

"I'm not really interested, because I'm trying to watch my figure and..." Sherry started before Natsu plopped the two into seats. Everyone who watched the scene chuckled before returning to the feast.

Back in a tree away from the village, Zalty observed the scene with his orb floating next to him. "Did you see that?" He asked the orb.

"Indeed." A voice form the orb said. "So Zalty, why did you turn the village back to normal?"

"I consider it a reward to the Green Woman for beating me." Zalty chuckled as he rubbed his check.

"Well, they did much better than I expected..." The voice sighed. "Fairy Tail... They better not get in our way, Ultear."

Zalty chuckled as he took of his mask. A magic light covered him as his body turned into a female with purple hair in a white kimono. "I agree, Siegrain."

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

"I think you're gonna have a scar." Lucy said as she looked at Grays face.

"Whatever." Gray said uninterested.

"But it's on your face." Lucy said back.

"The scars I can see don't bother me." Gray told her. "It's the ones you can't see that sting the most."

"Well, aren't you a smooth talker?" Lucy flirted.

"So you have invisible scars?" Natsu asked.

"Shut up, fire crap." Gray shouted back. "I'm trying to say something cool, so butt out."

"That was cool?" Natsu asked.

"Alright. Break it up, you two." Laki got in between them and pushed them away. "Lucy, do you have anything less revealing to wear?"

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Lucy asked. The group gathered their stuff and headed to the village gate,

"What do you mean you can't accept the reward?" Moka asked Erza. "You deserve it after everything you've done for us, so please take it."

"Your gratitude is payment enough." Erza told the chief. "Besides, I told you last night. The request was never officially accepted by our guild. A couple of idiots trying to prove themselves stole it."

Moka chuckled at the reason the guild took the job. "That may be so, but if it wasn't for them we might not have been saved. How about if I give it to you not as a reward, but as a thank you gift from friends. It's the least I can do after everything you've done for our village."

The other wizards stared at Erza, hoping she would accept the money. "When you put it that way, it's hard to reject it." She started, filling the team with hope. "But I can't. Accepting your reward would be going against everything that our guild stands for. Although, we'll gladly take that gate key off your hands."

"The gate key!?" Natsu, Laki, and Gray shouted in disbelief.

"Come to mama!" Lucy cheered in joy.

"Then at least let me take you to Hargeon." Bobo offered.

"No need. I have a boat waiting for us." Erza told them, leaving the islanders in confusion. She led them to the beach, where a massive pirate ship was waiting for them.

"A pirate ship!?" Gray was in shock.

"Did she hijack it, or something?" Lucy asked scared. The pirates shouted in joy as their 'mean beauty' had returned to them. "Mean beauty?"

"Yes." Erza calmly said. "It seems they've grown quite fond of me."

"I am not riding that thing!" Lucy protested.

"If you wanna swim, I'll join you." Natsu offered.

"Not gonna happen!" Lucy shot him down as Erza climbed aboard followed by Laki.

"Hey, Erza." Laki spoke up. "Listen, Natsu's gonna beg me to merge with this ship so he can ride in peace. If I refuse, do you think you could let him off the hook with the punishment?"

"Not really my decision." Erza said. "However, I will tell the master before sentencing. Maybe he'll consider it."

"Thank you for everything!" Bobo shouted as the islanders cheered goodbye. "Come back someday!"

"We will!" Lucy waved back. "Take care!"

On the rocky terrain above the beach, Lyon and his followers watched as the ship sailed into the sea.

"There they go." Yuka said as Toby wept behind him.

"You okay, Lyon?" Sherry asked her former leader. "You never got the chance to say good bye to your friend, or give him your love."

"It's fine." Lyon told her as he looked to the sky. "Yuka, Toby. You two were in a guild once. What was it like?"

* * *

_**Era**_

_**Siegrain's Office**_

"I'm disappointed that the Deliora case didn't work out." Ultear said as she stood at the office door.

"Well, it can't be help..." Siegrain closed the book he was reading. "We had no way of knowing the demon was already dead." The book floated over to the shelf and put itself back. "C'est la vie. It's a minor setback. I'll be more thorough next time."

"Please forgive me, Siegrain." Ultear said as she walked over to him. "I had no idea that wenches magic would be so powerful."

"No need to talk about her like that." Siegrain turned to her. "It will make her shed another tear. I respect your mother. She was a magnificent wizard. If she was still alive today, she'd be counted amongst the Ten Wizard Saints."

"You think too highly of her." Ultear said back. "My mother was a pitiable woman. She loved her magic and nothing else. No wonder my father left the wench."

"They say the more important the thing you lose, the stronger the powers you gain." Siegrain said back.

"I doubt my mother considered me a great loss." She said back with disdain. "I was just a speck in my mother's life."

"Is that so?" Siegrain wondered aloud. "Maybe she took on those two pupils out of regret." He went to continue, but Ultear pressed her finger against his lips.

"Let's not talk about that." She whispered. "I think it's time we move on to the next step."

"Hey, Ultear..." Siegrain stared at her face as a massive red lump swelled onto it . "What's wrong with your face?"

"That bitch, Laki, beat me somehow!" Ultear screamed as she channeled magic into her face to smooth her wound.

"Now that's what I call a delayed reaction." Siegrain chuckled. "Speaking of the Green Woman, how was her partner, Natsu?"

"Not exactly the brightest opponent I've face, but he is powerful." Ultear confessed. "Both of them appear to be getting stronger each day, him more than her."

"I'm not surprised, he is the son of Igneel." Siegrain clutched his hand into a fist. "Keep on burning Natsu, for the sake of my dream..."

* * *

_**Magnolia**_

"We're back!" Natsu shouted in joy.

"What a rip." Gray mumbled. "All that hard work for a simple gate key."

"Well I'm sorry, but it wasn't an official job." Erza said dragging her cart behind her. "Just be glad you got something."

"She's got a point, so quit complaining." Lucy added.

"You're only saying that 'cause you got the key." Happy told her. "I say we sell it."

"No way!" Lucy shouted. "I've told you before. There are a lot silver keys, but are only twelve golden keys in the world. They're really rare. I'm lucky to have five."

"So, what key did you get?" Laki asked.

"Sagittarius, the archer." Lucy told her.

"The horse man?" Gray asked as his mind thought of a bipedal horse.

"More like human torso, horse legs." Lucy corrected when she noticed a dumb look on Natsu's face. "I don't even want to know what he's thinking of."

"You're all so care free." Erza mumbled. "It's like you've forgotten you face punishment when we get back to the guild."

"What!? Why!?" Lucy asked as the four turned to the redhead. "Everything worked out in the end."

"Be that as it may, I can't ignore your actions." Erza told them. "You broke one of the guild most important rules. Once I make my report to the master, it's up to him to decide your punishment. You'll be lucky if he just makes you do _that_." The mention of _that_ caused Gray to turn into a blabbering mess.

"No, not _that_! Anything but _that_!" Natsu tried to run away, but Erza grabbed his scarf and started dragging him to the guild hall. Natsu squirmed around before noticing the whispering townspeople.

"Hm?" Erza looked up. "Somethings wrong with the guild." The others caught up to her and stared in horror. Giant iron pillars jutted out of the guild hall.

"Our Guild!" They all shouted in horror.

Natsu stood up shaking in rage. "Who did this!?"

* * *

**Well, the Galuna Arc is done. Now onto the guild wars. This will be interesting because someone has a secret in danger, and no it's not Lucy. If you're confused, pm me and I will explain it. But don't go blabbing around okay? It's a surprise.**

**Beta read by digemsmack.**


	13. This Means War!

**Chapter 13**

**This Means War!**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

"Who would do such a thing?" Erza asked.

"It was Phantom." The group turned around and looked at Mirajane who walked up behind them.

"Phantom did this?" Natsu asked enraged.

"They got us good..." Mira said.

"Where is everyone?" Laki asked concerned.

"Follow me. I'll bring you to them." Mira waved her hand to follow her and the group did.

They followed her down the stairs into the basement of the guild. In the room, every member of Fairy Tail was sitting around tables, nursing their spirits.

"I know we've never been on good terms with Phantom, but this is just taking things too far." Jet complained to his teammates.

"Yo." Makarov waved his drunken hand. "Welcome back, guys."

"I'm sorry we weren't back sooner." Erza said.

"Why are you all just sitting around here!?" Natsu shouted.

"Master, do you understand what the gravity of the situation?" Erza asked. "This level of hostility cannot go unpunished."

"Calm down." The master sighed. "It's not something to make a fuss about. It just shows how cowardly those brats in the Phantom Lord guild are. Attacking an empty building."

"Empty building?" Laki asked.

"They struck in the middle of the night, when no one was inside." Mira told them. "I suppose that's the only good thing about this."

"We shouldn't trouble ourselves over people who don't have the guts to fight us head on." Makarov added. "Forget about those fools." His words enraged the group as Natsu punched a crate in anger.

"No way, Gramps!" Natsu shouted. "I won't feel right until I smash them down!"

"I'm not talking about this any longer." Makarov said. "We'll take care of job requests down here until the upstairs is repaired."

"We don't have time to worry about jobs!" Natsu shouted back.

"Natsu, stop it!" Makarov swung his hand with his magic and spanked Lucy, thinking it was Natsu.

"Why did he spank me?" Lucy asked.

"Master..." Laki cracked her knuckles. "I thought we agreed, no touching when you're drunk."

"Hehehe." Makarov chuckled before jumping down off the table and running away.

"Where are you going, old man!?" Natsu asked.

"Don't get you're panties in a knot." Makarov said. "I gotta drain the snake."

"I don't understand. How can he act like everything is fine?" Natsu asked as he hung his head.

"Listen, this is just as hard on him as it is on you." Mirajane spoke up. "He's mad, but conflicts between the guilds are forbidden by the council."

"If this isn't a declaration of war, then I don't know what is!" He shouted at the barmaid.

"That's beside the issue." Laki jumped in. "Natsu, I wanna fight them as much as you do, but we can't disobey the master whenever we feel like it."

"Laki's right." Erza chimed in. "If this is the masters wish, then we must accept it..."

* * *

_**Nighttime**_

_**Strawberry Street**_

Lucy walked down the street to her apartment, with Plue by her side and her suitcase behind her. "This is a big mess we're in, isn't it Plue?"

"I'm glad we got away from the punishment, though." She chuckled to her spirit. "I knew Phantom Lord wasn't on good terms with Fairy Tail, but I didn't think it was this bad." Plue merely danced around as the two walked home. "To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure which one I wanted to join, because they're both so outrageous."

She arrived at the building and walked up the stairs to her apartment. "But I'm glad I joined Fairy Tail." She arrived at her door and opened it. "They're kinda like my fami-" She stopped talking when she noticed the team in her apartment.

"You were right, Laki." Erza, in a white blouse, said as she sipped her tea. "This is a nice place."

"Why are you here!?" Lucy shouted as she swung her suitcase at Natsu.

"Seeing as how a member of Phantom Lord is in town, it's possible they have our addresses." Erza said, scaring Lucy.

"Mira thought it be best if we stick together." Gray chimed in. "Strength in numbers and all that."

"But why here?" Lucy asked. "I don't have enough room for five people."

"I wanted to stay with Natsu at his house, but Erza insisted we all stay here." Laki spoke up.

"The two of you are of marriageable age..." Erza defended herself. "I wouldn't feel right if I left you two alone with Natsu and Gray for the night. I had to come to ease my mind."

"We shouldn't be easing anything!" Natsu shouted.

"So it was already decided that Gray would stay with me?" Lucy asked as Happy and Plue explored the room. "When was that decision made?"

"Erza, look, I found some really kinky underwear." Happy said as Plue sucked on a hidden lollipop.

"Stay out of my stuff or you're both dead! You hear me!" Lucy shouted in embarrassment.

"What you eating, Plue? Gimme some." Natsu demanded.

"I can't believe you'd wear something like this, Lucy..." Erza examined the underwear with a blush on her face.

"Laki! Erza's being perverted! Do something!" Lucy ordered.

"The key word in that is 'Ezra'." Laki said. "No way am I poking that bear."

"Keep it down. I'm trying to get some shut eye." Gray said as he climbed onto Lucy's bed.

"That's my bed! Get out, now!" Lucy shouted.

"Whatever the sleeping arrangements are, you boys stink." Erza recomposed herself and addressed Natsu and Gray. "I'm not sleeping in a room that reeks of sweet."

"I showered last night. I'm fine." Natsu complained.

"But I just got into bed." Gray added.

"I guess there's no other way." Erza said as she pressed her hands onto their shoulders. "We can shower together, like when we were kids..."

"What kind of relationship do guys have!?" Lucy shouted in horror.

"They're the strongest team!" Happy shouted.

"More like the strangest team." Laki chuckled.

* * *

_**A Nearby Street**_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jet asked as his team walked down the street. "Don't you think you'd be safer with Bisca and the others at the girls dorm?"

"We'll be fine." Levy told him. "Besides, I don't wanna split up our team." Her words swooned the two men, unaware that a figure was watching them from afar. The man jumped off the roof and raced towards the three, who turned around to see his face.

* * *

_**Lucy's Apartment**_

"Okay, Natsu. Your turn." Lucy said as she stepped out of the bathroom. "I'm done with my bath." She stared at his sleeping frame for a few seconds before turning to Gray. "You wanna take his spot, Gray?" His response never came.

"You should." Laki said in her purple, acorn spotted pajamas. "It's really relaxing." She glanced over at Erza, who was still in her towel. "Hey Erza, think you change out of those?"

"No, not at all." Erza's body began to glow as her towel was replaced by purple pajamas with red Heart Kreuz symbols on it. "Is this any better?"

"Showoff..." Laki mumbled as Lucy took a seat next to Natsu at her table.

"Hey, do you guys have any idea why Phantom Lord attacked all of a sudden?" Lucy asked.

"No idea." Laki answered. "We've had some brushes in the past, but this is the first time they directly attacked us."

"If Gramps wasn't so scared, we could wipe out those punks once and for all." Natsu mumbled awake.

"You know he's not scared of them Natsu." Gray said, holding a stack of papers. "You seem to be forgetting he's one of the Ten Wizard Saints."

"Who said you could read that!?" Lucy asked as she snatched her novel-to-be from his hand. "Give it here."

"You can't snatch it out of my hands without telling me what happens next." Gray said.

"Yes I can." Lucy said back. "Besides, I promised Levy she'd be the first to read it, so you're just gonna have to wait." She turned to Erza, who had her hand out, as if wanting the novel herself. "You aren't getting it, either!"

She put her work in a drawer, before turning back to Erza. "So what exactly is a wizard saint?"

"It's a title given to the ten most powerful wizards on the continent." Erza explained. "Who becomes one is decided by the magic council's chairman."

"Wow..." Lucy said in amazement.

"The master of Phantom, Jose, is one of them." Laki added.

'And so is he...' An image of Siegrain popped into Erza's head.

"He is afraid!" Natsu slammed his palm onto the table. "He thinks we can't beat all the members Phantom has!"

"That's not true, Natsu." Laki spoke up. "It's just like master and Mira said. The consequences of a war with Phantom are not worth the risk." Natsu sunk back into his chair as Laki continued. "The order of the magical world is at stake."

"Are they that great?" Lucy asked.

"They got nothing on us." Natsu bragged. "We can beat them no problem."

"No." Erza spoke up. "If went to war with them, neither guild would survive. Their strength equals ours. Master Jose is one of the Ten Wizards Saints along with Makarov, meaning their power equals each other. They also have a group of wizards called the Element Four, similar to our S-Class. But the biggest threat might be from Black Steel Gajeel. I believe he's the one who destroyed our guild hall. He's known as the Iron Dragon Slayer."

"He's a Dragon Slayer, too!?" Lucy asked horrified, as the group missed the shared looks on Natsu and Laki. "I thought Natsu was the only one. So if he's the Iron Dragon Slayer, does that mean he eats iron!?"

* * *

_**Phantom Lord Guildhall**_

"Gajeel, I just heard you attacked Fairy Tail, huh?" One member asked as the Dragon Slayer stuffed his face with metal. "Good job! I bet they ran home, crying to the mommies. What a bunch of babies."

Gajeel snapped the bolt he was chewing in half before raising his arm and turning it into an iron pillar, sending the other member flying into the wall as other laughed. "What have I said about disturbing me while I'm eating!?" Gajeel asked as his hand returned to normal. "Besides, those Fariy Tail clowns can't challenge us. We're stronger than they could ever be."

"The wheels are in motion." A new voice spoke up as he stood on a balcony overlooking the members. "Excellent work, Gajeel."

"I didn't think we were hard enough on them, so I decided to leave them something extra." Gajeel spoke up. "It's a present that will really get those Fairies."

"Nicely done, my boy." Jose complemented. "Just make sure you don't harm that one, no matter what."

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

_**Southgate Park, Magnolia**_

A large crowd had gathered around the tree that was in the center of the park.

"Pardon, coming through." Erza said as the team pushed through the mob of people. "We're from the guild."

They arrived at the front and all stared in horror, except Natsu and Laki, who stared in anger. Strapped to the tree was a badly beaten Team Shadowgear. On Levy's stomach was the Phantom Lord emblem.

"Levy!" Lucy shouted.

"Jet! Droy!" Gray shouted at the sight.

In the back of the crowd, Makarov slowly approached the tree. Once at the front, he looked up at Levy as blood started to trickle out of a cut on her forehead.

"Wrecking our shoddy bar I could deal with..." Makarov started as he gripped his staff tighter. "But no parent can remain silent after seeing their children's blood!" His staff snapped in half, scaring Lucy as a golden aura raged around him. "We have no choice but to go to war!"

* * *

_**Magnolia Hospital**_

Lucy at in a chair as she looked at Team Shadow Gear in their hospital beds. "Phantom Lord is heartless." She mumbled as she stared back at the guild hall.

_**2 Weeks Ago**_

_"So Lucy, I heard that you're writing a novel?" Levy asked as she sat next to the blonde._

_"So, the words gotten out already, huh?" Lucy asked. "I knew I couldn't trust the cat and the pyro to keep a secret."_

_"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself." Levy said with a laugh. "My name's Levy McGarden, but just call me Levy, k?" She pointed behind her to two men. "My friend in the hat is Jet, and the other one is Droy. We're all on the same team."_

_"Okay..." Lucy mumbled._

_"Anyway, I'm a horrible writer, but I love to read." Levy continued. "Could I read your novel some time, if you don't mind that is?"_

_"Well..." Lucy mumbled embarrassed. "I never really planned on having anyone read it..."_

_"What?" Jet asked. "What's the point of writing a book if no one is ever gonna read?"_

_"You know, they say being a novelist is like showing your bare butt to the world." Droy added, before flinching at the sound of cracking knuckles. "It's just a metaphor, Laki."_

_"You don't have to be embarrassed." Levy spoke up. "Come on, Lucy, please show it to me? And I don't mean your butt so don't be weird."_

_"Well, I'm not exactly finished with it yet..." Lucy confessed._

_"Alright, then when you are done, I wanna be the first one to read it." Levy said._

_"Sure, okay..." Lucy chuckled._

_"Awesome! I can't wait!" Levy cheered._

"Phantom Lord..." Lucy mumbled as tears filled her eyes. "I will never forgive you..."

* * *

_**Oak Town**_

_**Phantom Lord Guildhall**_

"That's priceless!" One member chuckled out as Gajeel told what he did to Shadow Gear.

"Those Fairies got their asses burned bad." Another one cheered.

"We can't let him have all the fun." One member said as he and his friends walked towards the door.

"Yeah, let's go pluck some Fairy wings ourselves." His friend said as they reached the door. The door exploded, sending them flying back. As the smoke cleared, the Fairy Tail symbol on Natsu's arm came into view, before the entire Fairy Tail guild emerged from the smoke.

"FAIRY TAIL HAS COME CALLING!" Makarov shouted as the guilds charged at each other.

"Bring it, punks!" Natsu lead the charge for Fairy Tail, using his Wing Attack to strike first. "You're gonna pay!"

**"Purple Net!"** Macao shouted as he used his magic to trap members of Phantom. "You're up, Wakaba!"

"On it." Wakaba said as pink smoke left his pipe. "Here's **Smoke Crush."** The smoke hardened into fists that pummeled the members.

**"Guns Magic: Spark Shot!"** Alzack shouted as he open fired on the charging members, blasting them with electric powered shots until the fell over. "I'm the best quick draw in the whole guild. Don't forget it."

"Eat this!" A Phantom member shouted from behind, ready to strike, but a shot blasted him away from Alzack.

"Thanks, Bisca." Alzack said.

"Getting rusty there, Al?" Bisca asked before looking down her scope. "Lock on target." She said as a magic seal appeared at the end as it traced a line along Phantom members. **"Homing Shot!"** She pulled the trigger and fired, releasing a bullet that exploded, hitting only the Phantom Members.

"Get Master Makarov!" A Phantom member shouted as a mob charged the small man. Makarov opened his eyes, revealing a golden light as he grew bigger and bigger. The Phantom members stared in horror as he swatted them like bug. "He's... a monster..."

"AND YET YOU DARE TO LAY YOUR HANDS ON THIS MONSTER'S CHILDREN?" Makarov roared in anger. "DID YOU REALLY BELIVE HUMAN LAWS ARE ENOUGH TO PROTECT YOU FROM MY WRATH!?"

"Such strength." One member muttered in fear.

"All the wizards are strong too." Another added as Erza slashed a group of wizards. "I didn't know Fairy Tail was like this."

A group charged at Reedus, who stood there mixing his paint. **"Pict Magic: Nature, Run Wild!"** He painted pigs on his chest before they jumped off and rammed the Phantom members.

**"Wood-Make: The Dam of Shy Love!**" Laki chanted as she slammed her hands into the ground, creating tools that sent Phantom members flying.

"That doesn't make any sense!" A member shouted.

"Get the cat!" One member shouted as a mob charged at Happy.

"Hm..." Happy chuckled as he flew out of the way, letting the members slam into each other. "Don't forget. I'm a wizard, too!" He then beat them senseless with food he kept in his bag.

"JOSE!" Makarov shouted. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Tell me!" Erza shouted as she Requipped into her Flame Empress Armor and slashed her sword. "Where are The Element Four and Gajeel!?"

"Huh." Gajeel chuckled from above in the rafters. "Looks like Titania is here, as are Salamander and the Green Woman. It's a shame Laxus and Mystogan aren't here. I guess they just don't care. Still, I didn't expect Master Jose's plan to work this well. Go ahead and wear yourselves out, scumbags."

* * *

_**Magnolia**_

"Huuh." Lucy sighed as she walked down the street. "Everyone just went ahead and left without me. Still, someone had to keep an eye on Levy and the boys." She stopped walking when she noticed the rain pouring. "What the? It's raining while the sun is out?"

"Drip, drip, drop..." Lucy looked forward as a woman in blue walked towards her. "Juvia is the rain woman... It always follows me."

"Huh?" Lucy asked.

"Pray tell, what sort of woman are you?" Juvia asked.

"The normal kind..." Lucy said nervously.

Juvia opened an umbrella as she walked past her. "Pleasure to meet you. I must be going now."

"Well, take the rain with you!" Lucy shouted.

"No, no, no." A new voice spoke out from nowhere, scaring Lucy. "No, no, no." The two women looked behind them as the ground rose up. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." The ground turned into a man in a brown tuxedo and green hair. "Greetings, mademoiselle."

"Great, two weirdos." Lucy groaned as the man waved around.

"Juvia, you mustn't shy away from the task at hand." The man said as he slid over to Juvia.

"No, moisure Sol." Juvia agreed.

"My monocle whispers many things to me, monshere." Sol said as he adjusted his glass. "It tells me this woman madam before us is our sible."

"Oh, so she's the one?" Juvia asked.

"Sible... That means target." Lucy muttered to herself.

"A thousand pardons." Sol said as he bowed. "I forgot to tell you my name. I am Sol of the Element 4, also known as Sol of the Earth. But I'd prefer if you called me Monsieur Sol."

"The Element Four... So you're with Phantom!" Lucy said.

"Trie bien!" Sol replied. "We've been charged with bringing you back to the guild." Lucy growled as Sol pointed to Juvia. "My velle companion is a rain woman who is also part of the Element Four. She is Juvia of the Great Sea."

"So you're the ones who hurt Levy!" Lucy shouted as she reached for her keys, only to have the water surrounding her turn into a bubble.

"No, no, no, allow me to clear the air around that." Sol said as he twirled his mustache. "That honor, as well as the honor of wrecking your guild hall, belongs to moisure Gajeel."

"Let go of me!" Lucy shouted from inside the bubble.

"Don't waste your energy." Juvia said with no emotion. "My Water Lock spell cannot be broke."

Lucy kept struggling until she had no more oxygen and fell unconscious and her keys . "Tres bien!" Sol cheered.

"Do not worry. I do not plan on killing you." Juvia told the unconscious body as Lucy's key ring floated out of the bubble. "After all it is my duty to capture you, Lucy Heartphillia."

* * *

_**Oak Town**_

_**Phantom Lord Guildhall**_

"Take this!" A fire wizard shouted as he tried to blast Laki, who jumped out of the way, letting Natsu eat the spell.

"Oh, yeah." Natsu grinned. "Thanks for the meal, buddies."

"That can't be good!" The fire phantom wizard shouted in fear.

"He just ate fire!" Another wizard shouted.

"No way..." A third spoke up. "I thought Gajeel was the only one..."

"I'm gonna blow you away!" Natsu shouted as he brought his hands to his lips. **"Fire Dragon Roar!"** He blasted the fire wizard with his roar, hitting the other Phantom members as well.

**"Ice-Make: Lance!"** Gray slammed his hands into the ground, launching Phantom wizards into the air.

**"Wood-Make: Violent Aproach!"** Laki shouted as she jumped into the air and sent the Phantom members back down underneath giant spiked balls.

"Card Magic!" Cana held up three cards as a mob charged her. "**Lightning, Reverse Tower, Lovers. Fate of Thunder!" **The cards were covered in a magic circle as lightning shot out and struck the mob.

"Ring Magic!" Loke shouted as he adjusted a ring on his finger. "**Twister**!" He swung his arm, creating a hurricane that swallowed a mob of wizards.

Elfman roared as he raised his arm to the ceiling as a magic seal transformed it from human to a reptilian one. He threw a punch that launched several wizards flying. "Come on, man up! Don't you wanna be like me!?"

"What the heck is with that guys arm?" One onlooker asked in horror.

"It's Take-Over Magic." Another added.

"Take over... Oh, crap that's Elfman!" The first realized.

"As in the guy who kills monsters, then absorbs their power?" The second asked. "'Beast Arm' Elfman?"

The two maker mages jumped back from an attack and stood back to back to back with Natsu.

"How you holding up, Laki?" Natsu asked.

"Better than you, pyro." Gray answered for the girl.

"Not now, you two." Laki said. "We're here to fight these guys, not each other."

"We got'em right where we want them." Wakaba said as he backed up towards Erza and Macao.

"Erza!" Makarov shouted as he climbed the stairs, blasting away anyone foolish enough to get in his way. "I'm putting you in charge here."

"Understood." Erza responded.

"Jose is probably lurking on the top floor." Makarov told himself. "When I find him, there will be hell to pay."

"Please, be careful." Erza mumbled as Makarov blasted the door away before disappearing into the upper levels.

"Heehee..." Gajeel chuckled as he observed from the rafters. "Now that the pain in the ass master is gone, it's about time I threw myself into the mix." He jumped down, laughing like a mad man.

He landed on the bar sign, breaking it in two. Everyone looked up as Gajeel stood up. "It's the Iron Dragon Slayer." Laki whispered. "'Black Steel' Gajeel."

"You're the one who hurt Levy!" Nab shouted as he jumped up to punch the man. Gajeel held out his hand and his arm turned into an iron pillar, knocking Nab backwards and then forcing him into several Phantom wizards.

"What's wrong with this guy?" Alzack asked. "He just wiped out his own comrades!"

"Show me what you got." Gajeel egged on as his arm came back. "Unless you scum are too scared to face the great Iron Dragon Slayer."

"Too scared!?" Elfman asked as he charged towards Gajeel. "Real men fear nothing!" He jumped and his arm transformed into his Stone Bull spell as he brought it forward.

Gajeel brought his own arm up and blocked the attack. "You're Elfman, right?" He asked before bringing his fist forward to punch, but Elfman dodged it. Gajeel raised his leg and turned it into a pillar of iron, but Elfman caught it. "Hmph. Not bad, big man."

"Well, that's because I'm a real man." Elfman declared.

"Yeah?" Gajeel asked back. "Then how does a real man handle this!?" More pillars shot out of his leg, striking nearby Phantom wizards.

"They're Phantom!?" Elfman asked surprised. "You attacked your own men!?"

"Pay attention." Gajeel said as he used his hand as a pillar and knocked Elfman back. Elfman looked behind him and smirked at the sight. He rolled out of the way as Laki swung her scythe, hitting Natsu and sending him flying towards Gajeel. Once in range, Natsu swung a fire powered fist, sending Gajeel crashing into the bar behind him.

"Those two just sent Gajeel flying." One Phantom wizard mumbled. "No one's ever done that before."

Gajeel stood up as Natsu lit his hands on fire. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer." Gajeel smirked at the statement. "Elfman, I've got this."

"Come on!" Elfman shouted. "I started this, so I have to-" He stopped talking when Laki tapped him on the shoulder.

"Trust me, Elfman." She told him. "You do not want to be between two dragons when they fight."

"Alright, fine." Elfman conceded. "Just promise me you'll give him a man sized pounding."

"You got it." Natsu said as Gajeel turned his arm into a club that slammed into Natsu's stomach. "For our guild hall, for Levy and the others..." He said as he grasped the pillars before lighting his hands on fire. "I'll send you to hell!"

He flipped Gajeel into the air, before Gajeel springboarded off the rafters back down and tried to punch Natsu, only to have Natsu block it and give him a fire punch, sending him flying into the stone wall behind him.

Gajeel forced his hand through the debris before standing up. "Nice try, but I'm still standing."

"True." Natsu admitted. "You won't be for much longer, though."

Gajeel sprinted forward and kicked Natsu with an iron pole, sending him flying into a group of Phantom wizards.

"That had to hurt." Gray observed.

"Trust me, Natsu's not done yet." Laki added.

"Aww, what's wrong?" Gajeel asked as he walked towards the pile of rubble Natsu created. "You can dish it out, but you can't take it?"

The pile erupted into flames as Natsu stood up. "It's gonna take more than that to keep me down."

"You really think you can beat me, pyro?" Gajeel asked as his arm glowed.

"What do you mean think?" Natsu asked as he ignited his hand. "I know I can."

"We'll see about that!" Gajeel shouted as he launched an iron pillar at Natsu, who caught it with a single hand.

"Your beams can't even touch me!" Natsu said as his fire raged around him. "You better step it up if you wanna beat me!"

"So the rumors are true." Gajeel said, impressed. "You're way more powerful than you look." He retracted his hand, letting steam rise off it. "I actually felt that. So, is that all you got, Salamander?"

"That was just my warm up." Natsu declared. "I'm just getting started. You haven't seen anything yet, you metal freak."

The two stared at each other before launching towards each other, Natsu with fire and Gajell with iron clubs. The dragon slayers traded blows until Gajeel kicked Natsu away. He skidded across the ground, holding his stomach.

"Man, he's tough..." Natsu mumbled as he looked up. Gajeel jumped into the air and brought his foot down to stomp Natsu. Natsu ignited his fist and was about to punch him when Gajeel used Natsu's arm to bounce back up. He flipped in midair and spikes jutted out of his heels, letting him hang from the rafters. Natsu jumped up after him, his fist still ablaze. Gajeel raised his own arm to block, but was sent flying as Natsu landed on a beam. "How's that, Black Steel?"

Gajeel flipped again and stuck himself to a beam upside down. "Don't get cocky, punk." He declared. "It won't happen again." The two slayers stared at each other as the building shock around them.

"Everything's shaking." Wakaba said with a smile.

"Wow, they are really going at it." Macao added.

"Wh-What's going on?" One Phantom wizard asked.

"This is what happens when Master Makarov is angry." Cana explained.

"We call it the Giants Wrath." Laki continued as she helped Nab. "No one is able to stop him when he's like this."

"He's gonna make the guild hall collapse." A Phantom wizard said.

"When he gets angry, the master's even manlier." Elfman added.

"Keep fighting." Erza ordered. "As long as we have Master Makarov, we cannot lose."

* * *

_**Upper Levels**_

Makarov walked through the hall with rage in his eyes, his raging magic power destroying everything around him. He reached a massive door and blew it off its hinges, revealing his prey. The closer he got, the more the room was destroyed. "JOSE!"

"Look what the cat dragged in." Jose chuckled out.

"WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING FAIRY TAIL!?" Makarov asked. "TELL ME!?"

"I haven't seen you in a while, Makarov." Jose spoke, ignoring the question. "Six years ago at a guild masters conference. I remember that day, I was a complete mess. I can't hold my liquor as well as the rest of you."

Makarov cocked his fist back before sending it forward, crushing the master before him. "I'm not here to reminisce with you, Jose. I'm here for answers."

The dust from the attack settled, revealing Jose with static like glitches. "A projection?" Makarov asked as he retracted his fist. "You coward. I should have known you'd run with your tail between your legs."

"It's called strategy." Jose smirked out. "I'm merely trying to avoid a battle between two of the Wizard Saints. In leu of that, I prefer a rational victory."

"Where are you!?" Makarov shouted. "Come and face me, you coward!" Jose smirked as a projection of Lucy came into view. "Lucy!? Why?"

"Why, you ask?" Jose answered with question. "You mean she's a member of you guild and you don't even know? I find that hard to believe." He raised his hand and prepared to cast a spell.

"Don't!" Makarov shouted before noticing the large man behind him. 'Where'd he come from? I couldn't even sense his presence!"

"It's, so sad." The man cried out as he cast a spell on Makarov, sending him falling to the ground floor. Everyone looke over and saw a green skinned Makarov. Every available Fairy Tail wizard rushed to his side.

"Makarov is powerless now, thanks to Aria of the Heavens." Jose said from his room, holding Lucy. "He has the ability to make other wizards powers disappear into thin air. I think it's safe to say we won this round, Fairy Tail."

"My magic..." Makarov mumbled as Erza and others surrounded him.

"Master, hang in there!" Erza said.

"What's wrong with him?" Laki asked.

"I don't know, but I don't sense any magic energy from him." Gray said.

"So, you're he's just a plain geezer now?" Natsu asked in shock.

"What happened upstairs?" Laki asked as she looked up, locking eyes with Gajeel.

"Guys, we can beat them." One Phantom wizard said to the mob behind him. "They only have half their strength now that their master is beat. And we have the Element Four and Gajeel on our side."

'This is bad.' Erza thought, having overheard the conversation. The Phantom wizards charged forward, ready to end the fight.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves!" Laki said as she and Natsu sent a mob flying back.

"We'll just have to fight harder!" Loke said as he and Gray were surrounded.

'We can't do this.' Erza thought as she looked out onto the battle field. 'Without the master, we don't have enough strength or morale.' She wiped something from her eye before standing up. "EVERYONE, BACK TO THE GUILD AT ONCE!"

Everyone was in shock at Erza's order. Some downtight refused to believe it. "I'm not going anywhere!" Gray shouted back.

"Real men never retreat!" Elfman shouted as he flung one Phantom member into another.

"We don't have a choice!" Erza shouted back. "Without Master Makarov, we cannot defeat Jose! We're retreating! That's an order!"

Gajeel watched from upside down as the Fairy Tail wizards fled, with Phantom giving chase. "There they go. I knew it wouldn't be long before those cowards started running away."

"They retreat with sorrow in their hearts." Aria said as Gajeel flipped up next to him.

"Aria, still as creepy as ever." Gajeel said. "Nice job, taking down that Fairy Tail geezer."

"I merely followed Master Jose's orders, but thank you." He said back before crying.

"Do you have to cry over every little thing?" Gajeel asked. "It's so annoying. So, what happened with that Lucy girl?"

Natsu and Laki turned around and looked up at the mention of Lucy. "She is being held in a gloomy cell at headquarters." Aria reported.

"No way..." Laki muttered, confusing Happy.

"Gajeel!" Natsu shouted.

"We'll finish this someday soon, Salamander." Gajeel smirked before looking at Laki. 'Something about her seems very familiar.' He thought to himself as Aria teleported them away.

"They've taken Lucy..." Both Natsu and Laki muttered, shocking Happy.

"Everyone out now!" Erza shouted. "We're leaving!"

"How can we retreat like this!?" Gray shouted. "I'm not leaving until I avenge Levy and the others!" He looked over when Erza put her hand on his.

"Please..." She whispered out before falling into his chest. "It's our only option... We need him. Without the master, we're completely helpless..." Gray gave in and joined the retreating mob, all of whom were unaware that they wear missing a few members.

"Let's get'em!" A Phantom wizard shouted as he chased after them, only to be grabbed by a hand and pulled to the ground. He looked over and his eyes went wide in fear. "No. The Salamander and the Green Woman, and that cat!"

"The four of us are gonna have a little talk." Laki said as Natsu erupted in flames.

"Please don't hurt me!" The man said in fear.

* * *

_**Past Phantom Lord**_

"So what are we gonna do now?" Happy asked Laki.

"Save Lucy, of course." She told the cat as Natsu dragged the Phantom member behind him. "Alright, where is she?"

"How should I know?" The enemy asked. "I've never heard of her in my life."

"Natsu." Laki said and the Phantom wizard was set ablaze. "Let's try that again."

"I already told you, I don't know anything!" The member screamed. "Now please, put out the fire!"

"You Phantom freaks took one of our friends." Natsu spoke up. "If I find out you hurt her, I'll burn everyone of you into a pile of ashes."

"I'm telling you guys, I've never heard of this Lucy chick in my life!" The man shouted. "Don't you think if I knew I would have told you by now!?"

"Funny you should say that, because I was thinking Natsu should have burnt you to a crisp by now." Laki said. "Or would you prefer if I interrogated you?"

"Look, our headquarters is just ahead!" The man said. "If I had to guess, I'd say they have her locked up there!"

"You should have said that in the first place!" Natsu shouted.

* * *

**Phantom Lord Headquarters**

Lucy woke up in a dark cell, her hands bound behind her back. "What is this? How did I get here?"

"Well, I see you're awake." A new voice scared her as looked to the door. "I was starting to worry about you."

"Who are you?" She asked as the door opened and Jose walked in.

"I'm Phantom Lords guild master, Jose Porla." He told her.

"Phantom Lord!?" Lucy asked before memories of her capture came back to her.

"I'd like to apologize for this dingy cell, as well as being tied up. But I'm afraid I had no choice." Jose smugly said. "That is how one treats a prisoner."

"Let me go right now!" Lucy ordered. "How dare you do all that to Levy and the others! My friends are gonna come looking for me!"

"Depending on your attitude, we might just treat you as a VIP instead of a captive." Jose said ignoring her.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy asked. A bug crawled onto her leg and she freaked out. "Yuck! A bug just touched me!"

"See?" Jose pointed out. "You don't really want to stay here, do you? I have a beautifully decorated suite waiting for you, if you promise to behave."

"Why did you attack us?" Lucy asked, uninterested in his offer.

"Who is us?" Jose asked back. "Ah, you mean Fairy Tail?" A wicked smile graced his face. "That was just an extra. That's all."

"What!?" Lucy asked in anger.

"You see, we were working towards our true object of requiring a certain someone." He explained. "That certain individual happens to belong to Fairy Tail, so we thought why not kill two birds with the same stone?"

"A certain someone?" She asked.

"You're so slow." Jose said as he crushed the centipede beneath his foot. "Not what I'd expect from a debutante." Lucy's eyes went wide as she realized what Jose was saying. "I'm talking about you, of course. Lady Lucy, the privileged daughter of the Heartphilia family."

"How- how did you find out about that?" Lucy asked.

"I heard you were hiding your social status in the guild." Jose continued. "But I don't understand why a wealthy woman such as yourself would stoop to the dirty and labor intensive work of a wizard guild. Especially one as low class as Fairy Tail..."

"I've been kidnapped?" Lucy asked,

"No, no, nothing so crass." Jose shook his head. "It was your father who requested us to get you."

"I-I don't understand..." Lucy said shocked. "Why would he want me back?"

"Isn't it normal that when a pretty daughter runs away, her father hires people to look for her?" Jose asked.

"Not this one..." She whispered out. "He would never bother with something like that!" She looked up with rage in her eyes. "I won't ever go back to such a home! Not now, not ever!"

"Oh, dear." Jose huffed out. "I should have known this would be problematic."

"Well then, just let me go." She said.

"I can't do that." Jose told her.

"Please, I need to go to the bathroom." Lucy told him.

"Do you expect me to fall for the oldest trick there is?" He asked.

"No..., please, I really have to go." She said squirming around.

"Well then, go ahead." He produced a bucket and placed it infront of her.

"Are you serious!?" Lucy asked.

"I'm ready for any trick you might have." Jose chuckled.

"Guess it'll have to do..." Lucy muttered as she stood over the bucket.

"You're gonna use it!?" Jose blinked in disbelief before turning around. "What a shameless lady! You're lucky I'm a gentleman and will turn around."

Lucy smiled before raising her leg and kicking Jose as hard as she could in the groin, causing him fall over. "You know, old tricks are still around for a reason. They work." She stepped over Jose and headed towards the door. "Bye, take care." She reached the door, only to find out she was eighty feet high.

"Did I forget to mention how high we are?" Jose asked as he stood up. "I admit, that was a nice shot. But it's punishment time now."

Lucy turned around and weighted her options before closing her eyes and falling backwards. Jose tried to grab her, but fell over due to the pain from her shot. 'I heard them.' Lucy thought to herself. 'I know they're here!'

"Natsu! Laki!" She shouted. As if on cue, Natsu, with Happy on his back, flew towards her and caught her.

"Laki... Help." Happy let out before sinking to the ground faster than he wanted.

"On it!" She said before slamming her hands to the ground. "**Wood-Make: Catcher of Fallen Debris!**" A magic seal appeared and a giant catchers mitt rose up, breaking the fall of the three before breaking apart itself. "You guys okay?..." She asked before seeing the position Natsu and Lucy were in. "Get off each other!"

"Sorry..." Happy pulled Lucy off Natsu before cutting her bonds. "You okay, Lucy?"

"I think so..." Lucy said.

"Well, I guess we're heading back to the guild." Laki said.

"No way." Natsu refused. "This is their headquarters, right? So let's smash it!" This sparked an argument between the two friends, which only ended when they heard Lucy's whimpering.

"I'm so sorry..." Tears poured down her face as memories flashed through her head. "This is all my fault..." She turned around, letting the three see her crying. "But I don't wanna leave... I love Fairy Tail, and everyone in it."

"Why are you crying?" Natsu asked. "Who said you had to leave? You're one of us."

"Natsu, maybe we should go back to the guild." Happy said.

"I guess you guys are right..." Natsu admitted.

Back in the cell, Jose's magic power raged around him, destroying the walls near him. "She's made me angry! Her fate is sealed!"

* * *

**Am I the only one who finds it weird that in a world with magic weapons, an island of demons, talking cats, and people who can eat elements, a sun shower is unheard of?**

**Gajeel suspects something from Laki and I plan on keeping everyone on their toes. So keep on reading to find out!**

**Betaread by digemsmack.**


	14. Beast Soul

**Chapter 14**

**Beast Soul**

* * *

"Speech""

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback / Mindscape_

**_Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

**_East Forest_**

Porlyusica, an old recluse and friend to Makarov, studied the body of the man in her bed. Nearby, Alzack and Bisca looked on, sorrow in their eyes. The healer stared at her friend before slapping him.

"Hey, what was that for!?" Alzack asked.

"Is this how you treat all your patients!?" Bisca added.

"It's what he deserves." The old woman said plainly. "He pushed himself too hard for his age. Honestly, he's such an old fool." She turned to the gunners with nothing but hate in her eyes, scaring the two. "Leave now! I'm sick of looking at you!"

"No, we're worried about our master's condition." Alzack responded.

"We wanna help you take care of him." Bisca said with concern.

"Just go home." Porlyusica said back. "Those ridiculously worried faces will only aggravate his condition." The wizards looked at each other confused before the healer continued. "These symptoms suggest a wind spell was used. My guess, the spell known as Drain."

Makarov panted in his bed as she continued. "This terrible spell drains it victim of all its magic power. Once drained, it floats in the air and eventually dissipates. If we could've gathered Makarov's power as it floated around him, we could heal him faster. But it's too late now. We just have to wait."

"How long do we have to wait?" Alzack asked.

"Everyone will be begging to know." Bisca added.

"Why are you still here!?" Porlyusica asked annoyed, scaring the gunners.

"I thought you were talking to us all this time, ma'am." Alzack said nervously.

"I would never talk to you anymore than I have to!" The healer shouted as she grabbed a broom and started smacking the ground in front of them. "You humans stink! Go home already!"

"Okay! Sorry to bother you!" Bisca shouted as the gunmen turned on their heels and ran out the door. The heal turned around and stared at Makarov. "You've always been a trouble maker, haven't you?"

'A wizards magic is intertwined with their very essence.' She thought as she stared at her old friend. 'The more powerful they are, the worse the effects of the Drain spell are on them. You're going to have to fight with all you've got, or this may be your death bed.'

* * *

**_Fairy Tail_**_** Guildhall**_

The members of Fairy Tail sat around tables, moping about how they were forced to retreat. Off to the side, Lucy sat on a barrel with Natsu and Happy nearby.

"Okay, so their headquarters is here." Macao said, pointing to the map on the table. "If we attack them with long distance magic from the southwest hill..."

"I'm bringing as many lacrima bombs as possible!" Wakaba shouted as he stuffed a bag full of the crystal.

"Guys!" Macao shouted. "I'm gonna need some spell books for the holder type wizards!"

Gray looked over to Lucy and noticed the worried look on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked as he walked over. "Still worried?"

"No..." Lucy said as she hung her head. "It's not that... It's just... I'm sorry..."

"Being targeted by creeps is just a downside of being rich." Elfman said. "Good thing you got a real man looking out for you."

"Will you shut up with that!?" Gray asked.

"Honestly, I'm real surprised." Happy spoke up from the floor. "Lucy, why were you hiding something like that?"

"I wasn't hiding it so much..." Lucy said. "But I ran away from home... So I didn't feel like talking about it... I've been gone for a year, and now he suddenly just wants me back. My father has done all these horrible things just to get me to come home... He's horrible."

The group stared at her as she took a breath before she continued. "Though... All of this happened because I ran away from home in the first place, right?"

"Don't be stupid." Elfman said. "Your dad is the bad guy here, not you."

"You can't say things like that!" Gray shouted.

"Ahh..." Elfman froze as he tried to back track. "I mean it's Phantoms fault."

"No." Lucy spoke up. "I'm the one who caused all of this trouble, and it's because of my selfish actions. I'm so sorry. I'm just gonna go back home and hopefully all this will be over."

"Is that so?" Natsu spoke up. "I mean, the term 'lady' doesn't really suit you, does it? You laughing with us in this filthy guild hall, going on adventures only to freak out all the time. That's who you really are. You said you wanted to stay here, right?"

She nodded and Natsu continued. "What good would it do you to go back to a place you hate?" She looked over to Natsu in shock. "You're Lucy of Fairy Tail. No more running 'cause you belong here with us."

Lucy looked as if she was about to cry. "Please don't cry." Gray requested. "It's not like you."

"Yeah, please." Elfman added. "Real men are weak to womanly tears."

Over by the bar, Cana sat in the floor studying the many cards laid out on the floor before picking one up.

"Anything, Cana?" Laki asked as she walked over to her friend. Her answer came when the brunette slammed the card she was holding down.

"Nothing." She groaned frustrated. "I can't find Mystogan anywhere!"

"Calm down, Cana." Laki said. "I'm sure we'll find him soon enough."

"We can't wait for that!" The brunette shouted. "If they're target is Lucy, they're bound to attack again and I bet they would do it sooner than later. We have too many wounded to put up much of a fight."

"The master is seriously wounded, and we can't locate Mystogan." Mira said to the communication lacrima in front of her. "You're the only one we can turn to, Laxus. We could really use the help."

"Makarov is freakin' pathetic!" Laxus chuckled.

"How can you say that about your own grandfather!?" Laki asked annoyed.

"Because I don't see how any of this is my problem." He said. "You three are big girls, so why don't you handle it yourselves."

"So you're not gonna help your own guild!?" Cana asked.

"Why would I?" He asked back. "That old toad started this fight. Why should I be the one to clean up his mess?"

"Laxus, Phantom is targeting Lucy." Mira told him.

"Who's that?" He asked. "Oh, she's that big boobed new girl. Tell you what. If you can talk blondie into being my woman, I'll do whatever she wants."

"You freaking pervert!" Laki shouted at the orb.

"Is that anyway to talk to a guy that you're begging to get help from?" He asked, making Cana and Laki growl. "Do me a favor, if the old man survives, tell him he's over the hill and should just hand the guild over to me!" He laughed as Laki raised her fist and destroyed the orb.

"I don't know how those two could possibly be related." She said. "They are nothing alike."

"How?" She looked over her shoulder to see Mira crying. "How can someone so cruel be a member of Fairy Tail?" The barmaid turned around as tears flowed from her face. "I can't just sit here and watch. I have to join the others and fight."

"What are you talking about?" Cana asked.

"Even though I was here, Lucy got kidnapped anyway, and..." Mira started before Laki put her hand on the white haired girls shoulder.

"Mira, please don't." The purplette told the bar maid. "You'll only be a burden to the rest of us on the battle field, even if you were an S-class wizard once."

In the showers below, Erza let the water roll of her skin. 'The master's not here with us. Neither are Mystogan or Laxus.' She thought to herself. 'So many of us are wounded. How could we possible have another battle?'

Makarov's words ran through her head as she punched the wall infront of her. 'Why didn't I go with him!?' She berated herself. 'This is all my fault. I'm a disgrace.'

She was taken back into reality when the whole building began to shake.

"What now? An earthquake?" Laki asked from her floor.

"Guy! You have to see this!" Alzack shouted before running back up the stairs. The others followed him outside and stared in horror. Walking, WALKING towards them was the Phantom Lord guildhall.

"It's a guildhall on legs!?" Natsu and Laki, the last two out, shouted in horror.

"Is it Phantom?" Macao asked as the guildhall walked closer.

"How do we fight that thing?" Wakaba asked.

"I didn't think they'd go to this level just to attack us." Erza said shaking.

"Erza, towel." Laki pointed out. Erza looked down and her face turned beet red before she Requipped into her blouse and skirt. "Thank you."

The opposing guild hall sat in the water a good hundred feet away. "Engage the magic convergent cannon Jupiter."Jose ordered from his throne room. A cannon barrel slid out and began to charge. "Obliterate them all!" He ordered.

"Everyone, get back!" Erza ordered as she sprinted towards the edge.

"Erza!" Mira shouted.

"What are you doing!?" Macao asked.

Erza's body glowed before it was coated in blue and white armor with massive shields on her arms. "Protecting the guildhall."

"Her Adamantine Armor?" Happy asked.

"Is she gonna try to hold back the shot?" Bisca asked.

"There's no way her armor is strong enough to hold against a shot like that." Alzack said.

"Then maybe this will help!" Laki shouted as she slammed her hands into the ground. **"Wood-Make: Noble Protecter of the Innocent!"** Before Erza reached the cliff, six wood statues of knights rose out of the ground, their shields in front of them.

"Erza!" Natsu shouted as Gray held him back.

"You can't stop her!" Gray said. "You just have to have faith in her!"

The Jupiter fired as Erza slammed her shields together, creating a massive magic seal. The blast tore through the Knights with relative ease before slamming into the seal.

Everyone braced themselves as Erza's armor began to crack. The cannon gave its final push and her shields finally broke. She flew through the air as her standard clothing Requipped itself before she rolled along the ground.

"I can't believe it..." Macao said in amazement. "She actually blocked it."

"Once again, Erza's the manliest one in the guild." Elfman added.

"Yeah, but look." Cana pointed out. Ezra was on the ground panting as Natsu and Laki ran over to her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't much help." Laki said as tears filled her eyes.

"Don't say that." Natsu told her. "I saw everything. That blast slowed when it hit your knights. You may have save all of our lives."

"Natsu..." Laki stared with happiness. 'Well, we might all die. What do I have to lose?.' "I...lo-"

"Makarov has fallen." She was interrupted by Jose's voice, booming from his castle. "And now Erza can no longer fight. Any chance you had at victory has slipped through your fingers. Surrender Lucy Heartphilia immediately. You have no choice."

"That's not gonna happen!" Alzack shouted.

"Where would you find a guild that would give up one of their own!?" Bisca added.

"You hear that?" Macao asked. "Lucy's staying put!" One by one, other members joined in their answers of 'no', stating they would never do anything Phantom wanted.

"I won't ask again!" Jose shouted from his throne room.

The defiant cheers grew louder as Lucy started to cry. 'Maybe I should just go with them.'

"We would never betray her like that!" Erza shouted. "You'd have to kill us first."

Lucy looked up as everyone around her cheered in agreement. "We're not gonna give you any other answer!" Natsu shouted. "We're taking you down!"

Lucy had tears rolling down her face as the cheers around her grew louder and louder.

Jose growled in anger at the annoyance of the guild. "If it's what you want, I'll give you a second helping of Jupiter!" He shouted. "You have fifteen minutes to quiver in terror!"

"He's really gonna fire it again!?" Laki asked.

Gray looked over his shoulder to see Erza collapse to the ground. "She's out!" Gray said. "And she's the only reason we're still standing after that first shot."

Thousands of ghost like creatures with the Phantom emblem on their cloaks flew out of the castle towards the Fairy Tail wizards. "Feel the pain, Fairy Tail." Jose said through the speaker. "You have two choices: get killed by my soldiers, or die by Jupiter."

"He's gotta be joking..." Wakaba said in a panic. "He wouldn't fire it on us, not with his men here."

"Yes, he would." Cana said, shocking everyone. "Those Phantom soldiers were created by Jose's shade magic. They aren't human, so it won't matter if they are destroyed. But the bigger issue is the Jupiter cannon."

"I'll smash it to pieces." Natsu said pounding his fists together. "He said we have fifteen minutes? That's more than enough time. Let's go, Happy!" He sprinted towards the edge before jumping into the air.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said as he caught the Dragon Slayer and carried him to the castle.

"Elfman, we're storming the place too!" Gray declared as the two ran towards the lake.

"Me an Loke will strengthen our defenses!" Cana said as she brandished cards in her hands. "You guys ready?" Everyone else cheered as Mira pulled Lucy away.

"Laki, you and Reedus take Lucy to our hideout." Mira ordered the two. "She'll be safe there."

"I can't just abandon everyone while they're out fighting for me." Lucy said breaking free from the barmaids grip. "I'm the reason we're in this mess."

"It's not your fault, Lucy." Laki told the blonde. "I don't see it that way, and neither does anyone else."

"This isn't just about you, Lucy." Mira added. "It's for all of us. It's for the honor of our guild. We're proud to fight this battle, each and everyone of us. Please just listen to me." She raised her hand and cast a sleeping spell on the blonde, who collapsed back into Laki. "You two take her to the hideout."

"Right." Laki nodded as Reedus painted a boar drawn carriage. "Don't worry, we'll take care of her." The two climbed in and drove into the city.

"I might not have any power to fight, but there are other ways I can help.' Mira thought as she transformed into Lucy and walked into the guild hall and stood next to a table where Erza was laying. 'Hurry Natsu. The Jupiter's gonna fire in fourteen minutes.'

* * *

_**Phantom Lord Guildhall**_

Natsu punched away at the cannon with his flames, but it wasn't working. "I'm barely scratching the paint."

"I guess we have to destroy it from the inside." Happy stated.

"Let's go." Natsu jumped down to the barrel and ran forward. The two soon entered a room with lacrima orbs all around it and a large one in the middle of the room. "What is all this?"

"They're using that lacrima to collect magic energy." Happy explained.

"But why do they need one that big?" Natsu asked.

"Because Jupiter cannons don't fire rounds. They fire concentrated magic power." Happy elaborated.

"I didn't get that, but you're saying if I smash that thing they can't use the cannon." Natsu simplified.

"I can't allow that." A voice spoke up, catching the twos attention.

"A guard?" Happy asked.

"It doesn't matter." Natsu jumped down and ignited his fist. "Anyone who gets in my way will fall." Just before impact, Natsu's fist punched himself in the face, sending him flying to the other side of the room.

"Why did you hit yourself?" Happy asked as he floated above the two.

"I didn't." Natsu said as he stood up. "My body just moved on its own."

"Seems to me that you're getting in your own way." The man said with a smug grin.

"Ten minutes until Jupiter fires." A voice said over the intercom as the two stared at each other.

"Move it, now!" Natsu ordered. "I've got a cannon to destroy."

"Just break the giant lacrima and it won't be able to fire." Happy said.

"You can try, but I won't let you." The man said.

"I don't have time!" Natsu shouted as he ignited his fist. "Shut up and let me do my thing!" He jumped in the air and prepared to strike, only to once again have his fist slam into him, sending him flying to the side. "Why does my body keep doing that?"

"Who cares!?" Happy shouted. "Forget about him and take out the cannon!"

Natsu ignored his friend and charged the man with a flaming fist. The man looked at him and Natsu's hand spun him in a circle, letting the man knee him in the gut.

"I am Totomaru, and the fire element is mine to command." The now named man declared as Natsu stood up. "Any fire, natural, artificial, or magical is my plaything. It all yields to my will."

"My flames are mine!" Natsu shouted.

"You can't keep wasting time with him!" Happy shouted. "You have to keep that cannon from firing!"

"This won't end well for you, Mr. fire wizard." Totomaru said as the smaller orbs began charging the big one.

"Five minutes until Jupiter fires." The voice said.

**"Blue Fire!"** Totomaru declared as a wave of blue flames blasted Natsu. He cut his spell off when he heard a slurping noise.

"Aw, man. That went down cold." Natsu declared as he ate the last of the fire. "Never had fire like that before."

"I see... So you're Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer." Totomaru deduced. "It seems we're at a stale mate."

"How do you figure that?" Natsu asked.

"Because neither of us will be affected by fire attacks." Totomaru said.

"How do you know my fire won't hurt you?!" Natsu shouted annoyed. "I haven't even hit you yet!"

"Go ahead and try, but you won't hit me." Totomaru said.

"We'll see about that!" Natsu shouted as he readied his attack. "Fire Dragon-"

"I told you I can control any fire, even a dragon's!" The Phantom wizard shouted as he readied his defense.

"Spit!" Natsu finished before unleashing a barrage of spit balls, drenching his opponent. "Ha, I got you!"

"Do you think this is a game!?" Totomaru asked annoyed. **"Orange Fire!"** He sent a wave of orange flames towards Natsu.

"Bring it on, pal. I'm starving." Natsu said as he started to eat the flames. "Gah! This is nasty! What is it!?"

"Smells like an old sock soaked in spoiled milk, doesn't it?" Totomaru asked mockingly.

"That was a dirty trick!" Natsu shouted back.

"And what do you call a face full of spit?" The Phantom wizard asked.

"Two and a half minutes until Jupiter fires." The system declared.

"Let's go!" Natsu charged at Totomaru and swung his fists and legs, and the ninja dodged.

"So, now you've given up on your magic?" Totomaru asked as he jumped back. "Fine with me. My katana is always sharp!" He drew his blade and the two began to dodge hits until Natsu kicked the blade out of his hands, sending it flying into the lacrima. "A little ding like that won't destroy a giant lacrima." He said as the two stared at each other again.

"Maybe not, but now your swordless." Natsu said as he ignited his fists and charge. "So now I have the upper hand."

"You never learn, do you?" Totomaru asked as he made Natsu punch himself, only to have Natsu increase his flames power so it hit him. Natsu surrounded his fists in fire that grew bigger and bigger. "I'll just control you're flames from here!" Totomaru shouted, only to have nothing happen. 'How did he figure out how to block my control, and in the middle of a fight!'

"This is my fire!" Natsu shouted. "No one controls it but me!" He flung his flames in a steam but Totomaru jumped out of the way.

"It doesn't mean anything if you can't hit your target." Totomaru bragged before the flames hit his katana, punching it deeper into the orb. "Not good."

"I never said you were my target." Natsu said as the orb shattered just before it fired, destroying the cannon. "Listen pal, someone one taught me something about fire that you should know. You can't ever control fire if your heart isn't in it."

'I get it.' Happy realized. 'If he didn't figure out how to overcome Totomaru's fire control, he wouldn't have been able to destroy the cannon. I feel really bad for rushing him.'

* * *

_**Outside Fairy Tail**_

"Thata boy, Natsu!" Macao cheered.

"Let's do this!" Cana shouted. "Wipe out the enemy!"

"Don't get cocky. You haven't won yet." Jose said from his throne. "Awake the giant!"

* * *

_**Jupiter Remains**_

"I've figured out your magic!" Natsu said as his fist were engulfed in flames. "You won't mess with my fire ever again!" The room began to shake, making Natsu panic. "What's happening?"

"No, he can't do that" Totomaru said. "There's no horizontal stabilization in here!"

"Stabi-what?" Natsu asked before the room shock again, sending both Fire wizards flying.

"You Fairy Tail fools are through!" Totomaru shouted. "Our Giant will slaughter you all!" He looked over to see Natsu lying on the ground, in extreme pain.

* * *

**_Outside Fairy Tail_**

"Are you kidding me!?" Wakaba asked as the castle stopped moving.

"Kneel before me, you bugs." Jose's voice echoed from the command center. "Or else my giant will crush you."

"What do we do now?" Mira wondered.

The ghosts circled around the robot before flying towards the guild all. "They're coming back." Alzack said as he reloaded his pistol.

"Giants and ghosts?" Bisca asked. "How are we gonna handle this?"

"Focus on these things." Cana ordered. "We'll let Natsu deal with the giant."

"Yeah... But what about... his motion sickness?" Macao asked, making Cana pause.

* * *

_**Jupiter Remains**_

"Get up Natsu!" Happy said as he shook his friend.

"What? You get motion sickness or something?" Totomaru asked, making Natsu nod. "Guess you can't eat fire right now. Time for me to finish you off!" A seal appeared before him, making Happy panic. "Prepare to die, Dragon Slayer!"

"Wait..." He looked down as his body was slowly in cased in ice. "What's going on?" A massive arm picked him up and threw him through a hole in the roof.

"Thanks, you guys." Natsu looked up to see Gray and Elfman in front of him.

"Natsu, you look so pathetic right now." Gray said.

"A real man would make the Giant sick of him." Elfman added.

"So is this all that's left of the Jupiter Cannon?" Gray asked.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Then you did good." Gray nodded.

"It must have stopped moving, because I feel fine now." Natsu stood up.

"I'm gonna fly outside see what's happening." Happy said as he flew outside.

* * *

_**Outside Fairy Tail**_

"Look." Alzack noticed the Giants hand moving. "What's it doing?"

"It's drawing something..." Bisca said.

"A magic circle!" Cana shouted.

"That's the circle for an Abyss Break..." Mira said from the guild hall. "It's one of the forbidden spells."

"Just look at the size of it!" Loke shouted. "A dark wave like that would wipe out the entire town!"

"We're doomed." Happy said as he flew back to the group and reported.

"What do we do!?" Natsu shouted. "We gotta stop this thing!"

"Guess we start looking for the power supply." Gray suggested.

"One crazy thing after another." Elfman mumbled. "Can't we ever catch a break?"

"Come on guys. Let's do this!" Natsu said. The other two nodded before they split up.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Guildhall**_

"Mira, how long do we have until the spell is complete?" Cana asked.

"Ten minutes, maybe." Mira in her disguise answered. "If only we could figure out its power source."

"Don't worry." Cana said. "The guys inside will figure it out."

"Natsu's not alone in there?" Mira asked.

"No, Gray and Elfman followed him." Cana explained.

"Elfman!?" Mira asked. "Why!?"

"He wanted to go." Cana said.

"You know as well as i do that he can't fight!" Mira said. "It's too dangerous."

"He'll be fine." Cana reassured her friend. "He was one of our best in the raid."

"Grunts are one thing, but if he went up against one of Phantoms best as he is now..." Mira started.

"Yeah, I understand why you're worried after everything that happened..." Cana said back. "We all suffered with you, but Elfman is trying to move forward."

'Elfman, trying to move on...' Mira thought to herself. 'I need to do the same...' She walked out the door, surprising everyone and stared up at the giant. "I'm the one you're after, right!? Stop attacking our guild!"

"Disappear, little imposter." Jose ordered, surprising Mira as her transformation faded. "I knew from the start that Lucy Heartfilia wasn't here."

'I'm completely useless.' Mira told herself before Cana gripped her shoulder.

"Elfman can hold his own." She told the barmaid. "Because Fairy Tail wizards never give up." Mira wiped away the tears and nodded.

A magic seal appeared beneath the barmaid, which teleported her between the Giants fingers. "Attempting to deceive us..." Jose spoke from his throne. "I don't think I like you very much, girl. As punishment, you get to watch as your friends die before I crush you!"

"Mira!" Cana shouted in fear. "We need to get up there!"

"We got another problem!" Macao said. "Loke's gone!"

"What do you mean gone!?" Wakaba asked.

"He said he had a bad feeling." Macao explained.

"Loke's feelings are usually right." Cana said. "I just hope this time he's wrong." She stared up at the giant, looking at Mira. 'Please guys, don't let us down.'

* * *

**_Inside the Giant_**

"As a real man, I'll protect Fairy Tail even if it costs me my life!" Elfman told himself as he ran down a hallway. He turned around sensing a presence as Sol popped out of the ground.

"Salut." The green haired man said with a smile.

"One of the Element Four..." Elfman stared at his opponent as he threw off his jacket.

"Como sava. My name is Sol. But you may call me Monsieur Sol." He said as he waved around.

"Call yourself whatever you want." Elfman declared. "Just tell me how to stop this thing." He raised his arm to the sky as a magic seal appeared. **"Beast Arm: Black Bull!"** He pulled his arm out of the seal, revealing his arm now coated in black fur.

"What's this?" Sol asked. "Only your right arm can transform? It seems the rumors were accurate after all."

"If you won't shut up, I'll make you!" Elfman charged and struck the ground as Sol jumped out of the way.

"You had a little sister, yes?" Sol asked, making Elfman look up in anger. **"Sable Dance!"** A magic seal appeared and shot sand at Elfman, blinding him. Sol appeared behind him and waved his arms up. **"Roche Concerto!"** Chunks of rocks slammed into Elfman, sending him flying upwards.

"No, no, no." Sol said as Elfman landed before he sank into the ground. He popped out of the ground behind his opponent and wrapped around the bull arm. "Salut."

"You are one creepy dude." Elfman said as he tried to pull Sol of him.

"No, no, no." Sol said back. "With three nos, you won't beat me or the great Phantom Lord."

"Get of me, mansewer Sol!" Elfman demanded.

"It is 'Monsieur' Sol, you idiot." Sol said as he unraveled himself and kicked Elfman in the face, do sending him back.

'He's a lot stronger than he looks.' Elfman thought as Sol waved around.

"Years ago, you attempted a Full Body Take Over and failed miserably, no?" Sol asked mockingly. "You went berserk and something happened."

"Shut up!" Elfman shouted back before jumping into the air. **"Beast Arm: Iron Bull!"** A new seal appeared and his arm was replaced by metal. Just before he hit the green haired man, a sand statue of a young girl appeared and he froze. "Lisanna..."

"I apologize, but I felt that scanning your memories was fair compensation for you stepping on me earlier." Sol said as Elfman grew angrier.

"How dare you..." Elfman grunted out.

"My, what a petit young thing." Sol mocked Elfman and put his hands on the statue. "I gathered from your memories that you hadn't seen her in a long time. Oh, pardon me. Now I see. She was buried in the cold ground." Elfman stared at the statue as his transformation faded.

"Ceroval!" Sol mocked. "How could you, especially to someone who loved you so much."

The statues eyes opened and spoke in a mix of Sol's and a girl's voice. "Big brother Elf..."

Elfman stared in grief before clenching hsi fists and roared as a magic seal appeared before him. 'I can't let him get to me. I have to do this...'

"No, no, no.." Sol stroked his mustache as more statues rose from the ground. "If I were you, I wouldn't attempt another Full Body Take Over, or did you forget what happened last time?" The sand changed pigment and the statues began jeering Elfman.

The magic faded and he dropped to his knees as Sol chuckled. "I told you so. You really shouldn't do something you know you're incapable of. All you've done is waste your magic power."

"You're a coward..." Elfman hissed. "Real men don't need to use mind games to beat their opponents."

"How dare you tell me how a man should behave." Sol glared as the statues began to swirl together into a whirlpool above him. "What right do you have to say how a man should behave? You aren't a man, just a monster how murdered his sister. **Plâtre** **Sonata**!" A rock fist smashed into Elfman, sending into the wall behind and breaking it.

Elfman laid on his back as his eyes slowly opened to see Mira in the Giants grasp. "Big sis!? How'd they get you!?"

"Oh, that's your older sister." Sol mocked as he swayed from side to side. "Mademoiselle Mirajane. The famous 'She-Devil', she was quite fearsome once, but know only has a fraction of the power she had. Poor thing." Elfman stared in horror as his sister tried to free herself. "She's being punished for trying to deceive Master Jose. Regrettable, yes, but it won't belong before she's crushed to paste."

"Get out of here!" Mira shouted.

"No! I won't leave you!" Elfman shouted back.

"You killed Lisanna and now Mirajane will die before you." Sol said mocking sympathy. "Imposter. You're nothing but a scared, powerless, little boy clinging to a manly facade. A real man would never let that happen to such far creatures. For your crime you shall pay! **Sealing Magic: Merci La Vie!"**

A magic seal appeared and Elfman grabbed his head in pain. "You will become a part of the earth, forced to relive your painful memories over and over, for all eternity!"

"Get out of my head!" Elfman shouted.

* * *

**_Elfman's Mind_**

_Elfman found himself floating in a thick white fog. It faded away, revealing a younger version of himself in front of a grave, crying. "Is that me?"_

_"Big brother Elf!" Elfman turned to see a young Lisanna running towards him through the fog._

_"It's you." Elfman smiled as he kneeled down. "Lisanna, I-" The image ran though her and reached his past self._

_"Hey, don't cry." She told his past self. "Please cheer up."_

_"I can't." His younger version said. "My parakeet's dead and it's all my fault."_

_"It's not." Lisanna said back. "You had nothing to do with it. Even though it makes us sad, everything has to die at some point."_

_"Really?" His past self asked. "Does everything... have to die?"_

_"It's sad, but that's how life works." Lisanna answered. "Don't worry, he'll always be with you. As long as you remember him, he'll live on in your heart."_

_"Shut up!" His younger self shouted as he pushed his sister away. "How could you understand how I feel?!" He ran away crying, unaware that he made Lisanna do the same._

_"Please don't cry." Elfman said. "I didn't know what I was saying, Lisanna." He turned around to see a another white hired girl in goth clothing. "Mira.."_

_The scene faded to one in a park at sunset. "Don't tell us you were fighting again?" Elfman turned around to see Lisanna and Laki looking down at Natsu and Happy as they leaned against a tree in South Magnolia park._

_"Hey, you guys." Natsu said._

_"Natsu ate all my fish." Happy complained. "He didn't even ask me first."_

_"Whenever anyone eats any fish, you say it's yours." Natsu said back._

_"Geez, I don't know how you two get along so good sometimes, and then it turns into this." Laki giggled as Natsu told her to shut up._

_"This is the day that..." Elfman started._

_"Hey, you three love birds." Mira teased as she and a scarless Elfman walked over._

_"Come on, sis. Stop teasing us." Lisanna begged as she and Laki shared a light blush while Natsu stared at them ignorant._

_"Sorry, but until he picks one of you, I'm gonna keep teasing." Mira said back._

_"Enough dillydallying." The scarless Elfman said. "We've got work to do."_

_"But we just finished a job. Can't we take a break?" Lisanna asked._

_"This is an S-Class quest." Elfman responded. "Mirajane wants us to come along and help her."_

_"No fair!" Natsu shouted annoyed._

_"What's the job?" Laki asked._

_"Emergancy request." Mira said back. "Just came in. This town wants us to kill this monster called 'The Beast.' Hey, you three wanna tag along? We could hold a little contest and settle who gets Natsu."_

_"What?" Scarless Elfman looked at his sister. "No way! I'm the man in this family, and I can protect you both!"_

_"Why you gotta hog all the fun!? Take me with you!" Natsu demanded._

_"No, you can't go!" Elfman shouted as he ran toward the tree, only to have the scene grow farther and farther. "You aren't strong enough yet! At least take Laki with you!" Embers flew around him as he found himself in a destroyed town._

* * *

**_Real Life_**

Elfman's body was covered in stone that was inching up to his face. He stared at the sky with blank eyes as the stone move up.

"Elfman!" Mirajane shouted. "Snap out of it! Please!"

* * *

_**Elfman's Mind**_

_Elfman stared at the remnants of a town set ablaze. "Elfman!" He turned around and looked in horror at a massive figure with glowing eyes walking towards Mirajane clutching her arm._

_"That thing... is me?" He asked in fear of what he had become._

_"Elfman! Snap out of it!" Mira ordered. "Pull yourself together!"_

_"Mira!" Lisanna cried out as a bird landed in front of the oldest sibling before it glowed and turned into Lisanna. "Everyone in town has evacuated. Now let me help you!"_

_"Stay back..." Mira told her sister. "It's too dangerous. I was getting beat up pretty bad, so Elfman had to Take Over the Beast to protect me."_

_"That's him?" Her sister asked in shock._

_"It almost worked, __but the Beast was too strong and now he's lost control." Mira finshed._

_"What do we do?" Lisanna asked as she helped her sister up. "How can we save him?"_

_"We need him to come to his senses before the Beast erases his soul." Mira explained as the Beast towered above them._

_Lisanna let go of her sister and walked in front of the Beast. "Elfman, it's me. Lisanna, your little sister. Our big sister Mira is here too." She spoke to the Beast, trying to reach Elfman. "We're family, which means when times are tough, we pull together. So why don't the three of us go home and talk about what happened?"_

_"It won't work." Elfman said as he watched. "Get away. Run!"_

_The Beast roared as it raised its arm, but Lisanna spread hers open to hug him. "Come on, don't be afraid. We still love you." Her words meant nothing as the beast swatted her away. Elfman could only stare in horror as Lisanna's body flew through the air over the tree line._

_The scene changes to a grave in the rain with Elfman, a patch covering his eye, cried. Behind him, Mirajane stood with her arm in a cast._

_"I'm so sorry..." He whimpered out. "It's my fault she dead."_

_"Don't talk like that." Mira told her brother. "She said it herself. Everything has to die, even if it hurts us."_

_"You where there?" Elfman asked._

_"She'll continue to live on in our hearts, as long as we remember her." Elfman turned around to see his older sister crying. "From now on, we live for her. We will never forget."_

* * *

**_Real World_**

"Never... Forget." Elfman said as his single free eye let a tear stream out before looking at Mira as tear poured out of her eyes.

"I can't lose you too!" She shouted.

"Now, time for the coup de grace." Sol declared.

"She's crying..." Elfman said.

"What now?" Sol asked annoyed.

"I promised I'd never let her cry again." Magic power surged around Elfman as the rock trapping him broke apart. "Why are you crying!?"

"No, Elfman don't!" Mira shouted, recognizing the light. "It's too dangerous!"

"WHO MADE YOU CRY, MIRA!?" He shouted as his shirt was ripped to shreds.

"Imbecile." Sol mocked. "We all know you can't pull off a Full Body Take Over." A magic seal appeared, making Sol jump back as a massive figure emerged from the dust kicked up. "Oh my god, he did it..."

"The Full Body Take Over..." Mira stared in horror as the dust died down, revealing the Beast they beat years ago. "Beast Soul!"

The beast roared and Sol was lucky he was wearing all brown. "No, no, no. This is a misunderstanding. I was just trying to help you. I put you through that to make you stronger, that's all. You truly are the manliest man ever." The Beast stared at him Sol backed away. "Goodbye now, au revoir." The Beast raised its fist and swatted him into the sky.

"How dare you!" Sol flipped in the air and created a magic seal. **"Plâtre Sonata!"** A rock fist crashed into the beast, kicking up dust. "Never let your guard down." A growling scared him before he looked up at the Beasts fist flying towards him. "Uh oh..." The monster punched him again and again, and Sol begged to be knocked unconscious as the fists continued.

"Elfman, stop!" Mira shouted, catching the beast's attention. It ran out the hole in the wall and along to the metal arm. "I wanna talk to you. Are you in there?" The beast reached her and pulled her tight to while pushing the fingers away.

"I'm sorry..." Elfman's voice came out of the beast's mouth, shocking her. "I swore I'd never do a Full Body Take Over again after what happened..."

"You're still in control..." Mira said with joy.

"But I had to do something." Elfman looked at his sister with his eyes. "This was the only way to protect you and Fairy Tail."

"Stop beating yourself up about that." Mira said as Elfman returned to normal. "It wasn't your fault, you were just trying to protect us."

"I couldn't even do that..." Elfman said back. "Lisanna... She died because of me.."

"But your big sister is still here." She said back. "We said we'd live our lives for her. We promised to keep her memory alive."

"Big sis!" Elfman cried. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"No tears, Elfman." Mira smiled. "Thank you for saving me."

* * *

**When I first saw Sol, I instantly thought creepy French guy and was so glad when Elfman beat him to a pulp. I liked this background on Elfman and Mira. It's certainly more tragic than Lucy's. He killed his sister! If that's not scaring, I don't know what is. **

**Little back story on the park scene. When Natsu found Happys egg, he raised it with Lisanna and Laki. Mira pointed out that it looked like a man caught in a love triangle, embarrassing both girls, and she's been teasing them until 'it' happened. Since Natsu never got to choice one o them, you can now understand Laki's fear of 'her'.**

**See you next chapter.**

**Beta read by digemsmack.**


	15. Boiling Love

**Chapter 15**

**Boiling Love**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Hideout (This happens during the same time as Elfman's fight)**_

"Lucy, it's just a dream. Wake up." Reedus shook the blonde as Laki watched from the side.

The blonde slowly opened her eyes and panicked. "Hey, pervert! Out of my room!" She shouted as super back kicked the painter into a crate, making Laki laugh. "Wait, this isn't my room."

"Lucy, calm down." Laki said, helping Reedus up. "Mira used a Sleeping Spell on you, and then we brought you to our hideout."

"Oh." Lucy remembered the spell Mira put on her. "So she put me asleep to protect me."

"Oui." Reedus answered.

"I know I'm not much help without my keys, but I'm not completely helpless." She told her guards.

"No one thinks that, Lucy." Laki told the blonde. "We're protecting one of our own. That's all there is to it."

"Still, I have to go help them!" The blonde shouted. "I can't just sit here and do nothing while they risk their lives for me."

"Lucy, if Phantom Lord catches you, than all of this will have been for nothing." Laki explained. "Please, just stay-"

The roof shook, interrupting her as their eyes moved to the door and someone bending the metal. "Whose trying to get in!?" Lucy asked in a panic.

"Just get behind us, Lucy." Laki ordered as she and Reedus prepared to fight.

The door flew open and Laki countered with her statue spell, blocking most of the damage. Three intruders walked in, all bearing the Phantom Lord emblem on them.

"I guess we should be honored." A man with broken sunglasses said. "They sent the Green Woman as a bodyguard."

"Just hand over the brat and you two can walk away." A girl with double pointed hat said.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Gajeel asked before he jumped on to the ceiling and hung there.

"Laki, take Lucy and run." Reedus said as he painted on his chest.

"No, I won't leave you!" Lucy said before Laki grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the back. "Laki, what are you doing!?"

"If Phantom gets you, then everything up to now will have been for nothing!" Laki said back. "Please, just stay with me."

"Stop it, I might cry." Both looked ahead as Gajeel landed in front of them.

**"Wood-Make: Violent Approach!"** Laki shouted as a spiked ball was launched at the piercing covered wizard, who just swung his arm and sliced the ball in half.

"I expected more from the famous Green Woman." Gajeel said as he sprinted towards them and punched both of them into the building. He picked up Lucy and started to walk away when his nose twitched. 'That scent again...' He looked over at Laki, who had crafted her scythe and swung, only to have it shatter when it hit his arm.

** "Iron Dragon Club!" **He turned his arm into a pillar that slammed into Laki, forcing her into the wall that broke behind her. "I've got some questions for you..." He said, grabbing her by the hair before jumping on the roof. "Abyss Break, huh?" He asked looking up at the giant. "They won't be around for much longer." He moved out of the way as someone else landed on the roof.

"That's no way to treat a lady, let alone two." Loke said as the dust cleared. "Let them go, now, or you won't live to see tomorrow."

"Is that so?" The Dragon Slayer asked as he dropped the girls. "Well, I like a good challenge. So let's jive, Fairy!" He transformed his arm into a pole and launched it at Loke, who jumped out of the way. As eh reached Gajeel, he activated his Ring magic and swung his arms and the two dodged blows.

'Somethings off with this guy...' Gajeel thought as he ducked a haymaker. 'He's no ordinary Holder type wizard.' "So just who are you, and what's up with that smell of yours?"

"I normally never let dudes smell me." Loke said back. "Besides, I never got any complaints from the ladies." His body began to shift and distort, making him grunt in pain. 'Not now, damn it.' Gajeel smirked and slammed him through the roof.

"Looks like I was wrong." He chuckled through the hole he created, now holding Lucy and Laki again. "You wear nothing but a joke. Hey, I'm taking both of these two back to the boss." He said looking to the other two. "Deal with pretty boy, would ya?"

"Why are uou bringing the other one back?" The man asked, only to be glared at by Gajeel. "Never mind."

"Let... them... go..." Loke said as he stood up.

**"Sound Blast: Disturbed!"** The man shouted as sounds of Oh AH AH AH! tore through Loke's ears.

**"Mirror Magic: Kaleidoscope!"** The woman raised her hand and a crystal sphere trapped Loke inside. "Good thing you like looking at your pathetic face, 'cause that's all you're gonna see for a long time." The two turned around and headed back to the Giant.

"Forgive... Me, Lucy." Reedus gasped out in pain. "I couldn't protect you..., or Laki."

"I knew something was wrong." Loke said after punching the wall of his prison in anger. "Why the hell did I wait!? I should have been here sooner... I'm nothing but a coward... And now she's gone... Pathetic!" He looked up as tears rolled down his face. "She's right, I do look pathetic. Don't I, Karen?"

* * *

_**Giants Throne Room**_

_'"_Unbelievable!" Jose shouted in anger. "How did those weakling beat two of my Element 4?!"

"Maybe this will cheer you up, Master." Jose looked over as Gajeel walked over and placed Lucy on the ground.

"How did you find her?" The master asked.

"Never underestimate a dragon's nose." Gajeel smirked.

"Excellent work, Gajeel." Jose smiled. "But are you sure she's still alive? She's no use to us if she's dead."

"Good point, I was a bit rough with her." The slayer pondered. "Hey, wake up!" He kicked the blonde, making her gasp in pain. "There, she's alive."

"Well done." Jose smiled before looking over the slayers shoulder. "And what about her?" He asked, pointing to Laki lying unconscious against the wall.

"Personal." Gajeel said back.

"Very well then." Jose smiled before he pressed a button.

* * *

_**Phantom's Giant**_

"What's the matter?" Elfman asked as her sister looked towards the circle.

"The giant, it's slowed down." Mira said and Elfman followed her eyes. "Abyss Break is the forbidden spell of the four elements..." She had a realization and turned to Elfman. "How many of the Element Four are left?"

"Uh..." Elfman thought for a second. "Two, I think..."

"That must be it!" She declared. "When you beat them, the Giant slows down."

"Okay, but why?" Elfman asked.

"Because it's being powered by them." She explained. "If we beat them, we can stop the spell from being cast."

"Really!?" Elfman asked.

"We have to hurry. The others are probably inside!" Mira stated. Before they could run inside, feedback squeaked out of the speakers.

"Attention, Fairy Tail!" Jose's voice boomed through the speakers. "I admit, you surprised me, beating two of my elite wizards, but I think you should hear this!"

"Agh!" Lucy's voice cried in pain from the speakers, shocking everyone.

"That's right." Jose bragged. "Not only have we foiled your plans to keep Lucy Heartphilia away from us, but we've also captured your Green Woman!"

"Ahhh!" Laki's cries were the next to be heard out the speakers.

"No..." Mira whispered in horror.

"Now we move on to my favorite part: Wiping you retches off the planet!" Jose shouted with sick joy as the shades flew back towards Fairy Tail.

"This is all my fault..." Mira told herself. "I sent Laki to look after Lucy. It's my fault she got captured..."

"Don't talk like that, Mira." Elfman said. "It's not your fault. Besides, I'm pretty sure that this will work to our advantage." A massive angry scream and flames burst out an upper level window. "See what I mean? Come on, let's go." His sister nodded and the two ran inside the Giant.

"Mira's safe..." Cana said as she looked up at the Giant. "All right." She dropped to her knees tired as the shades swarmed the members.

"Cana!" Macao shouted concerned.

"I'm fine!" She said. "Just focus on these things! We have to protect Fairy Tail!"

Macao dodged a shade before punching it with purple flames. 'She's pushing herself too hard.' He thought as he looked at the brunette. 'But I honestly wonder why all the women in our guild are so strong?'

* * *

**_Phantom Lord Hallway_**

"Those Phantom creeps are gonna pay!" Natsu shouted as he ran down the hall with Happy flying close by. "It's bad enough they took Lucy, but now they've really made me mad by taking Laki!"

"Calm down, Natsu." Happy said. "We have to look for this thing's power source, remember?"

"Easy, we just beat up Jose." He declared, making Happy stare in shock.

"Why would you wanna fight him?!" He asked. "He's on par with the master! There's no way you can beat him!"

"But gramps ain't around!" Natsu shouted back. "So who else is gonna beat up Jose!?"

"I was trying really hard not to think about that, but you had to go and remind me!" The cat shouted before sulking in the air. "Without the master or Erza, there's no hope. Even if we stop the Giant, we still have to face Jose." He looked over as Natsu patted his head.

"But I'm here, ain't I?" Natsu asked. "Come on, let's go."

The cat nodded and the two took off down the hall. 'I don't know what it is about him.' Happy thought. 'Master and Erza are definitely stronger. But Natsu has something that gives everyone hope.' The two ran into a main hall when a blast of wind knocked Natsu off his feet.

"How sad..." A voice said as tornado appeared before it was blasted away, revealing Aria. "When the wings of flames rot and fall away, all that doth remain is a dragon's corpse."

"Talk normal, will ya!" Natsu shouted back.

"Watch out, Natsu." Happy said. "This guys part of the Element Four."

"I am called Aria." He said looking up as tears poured from under his wrappings. "I have come here to slay a dragon."

"Let me guess, Wind magic?" Natsu asked. "I've dealt with your kind before."

"Yeah, but this guys a lot stronger than Erigor." Happy said.

* * *

_**With Gray**_

'When did it start raining?' Gray asked himself as he climbed onto the roof.

"Drip, drip, drop." He heard a voice and turned around as a Juvia walked out of the mist. "I am Juvia of the Element Four. Drip, drip, drop."

"So, you're one them, are you?" Gray asked. "Well bring it on."

"I'm impressed." She said as she stared at Gray. "You beat two of us. However, do not underestimate the remaining two."

"Listen, it doesn't matter if you're a man, woman or child." Gray said staring at her. "You hurt my friends, I'll make you pay." The two stared at each other before Juvia's face turned red.

"Well then, I give up." She said as she turned around. "You win. Farewell."

"Where are you going!?" Gray shouted back. "Come and fight me!"

Juvia held her chest as her heart beat out of control. "Something must be wrong with me. Why is my heart beating so fast?"

"Will you tell me how to stop the Giant!?" Gray shouted as he ran after her.

"I have a strong urge to make him mine." She said as she turned around. "I just can't help myself any more. **Water Lock!**" She raised her hand and water trapped Gray in a sphere. He shouted in pain as his wrappings became visible. "Oh no, what have I done? He's injured! What do I do? I guess let him go."

Gray focused his magic before turning the water to ice and shattered it. "An ice wizard?" She asked in shock. "He froze my Water Lock and broke free!" Her gaze stayed on Gray as he landed. 'I am Water and he is Ice. We must be bound by fate.'

"You really got me..." Gray said as he clutched his side. "You're playing dirty." Juvia swooned as Gray took off his shirt.

"Can't we take things slow!?" She asked as Gray slammed his hands together.

**"Ice-Make: Lance!"** A magic seal launched frozen lances that passed through Juvia, shocking Gray.

"My body is the rain itself." She explained as her body returned to normal. 'He just assaulted me. That's right this is a war. I must be strong.' She raised her hand and a blue magic seal appeared. "Farewell, sweet prince. **Water Slicer!"** Blades of water flew out of the seal and flew towards Gray. He ducked and the water sliced through a metal spike behind him.

Gray growled and brought his hands together again. **"Ice-Make: Battle Axe!" **The blade went through her with no affect.

"You're wasting your time." She said. "None of your attacks will hurt me."

'What do I do now?' Gray thought to himself.

"It is impossible for you to defeat me." Juvia said. "However, you can still be saved. Please just surrender. If you do that, I will ask Master Jose to return the Green Woman and spare your guild."

"You expect me to buy that!?" Gray shouted back. "If we surrender, then Phantom Lord will hold all the cards. Besides, I'd rather die than abandon either one of them!"

Juvia dropped her umbrella in shock. 'He'd rather die, he'd rather die, he'd rather die...' Juvia's mind travelled to a weird place, where she pictured Lucy in Gray's arms with Laki hugging him from behind, all three buck naked. 'Love rivals, love rivals, love rivals!' She cried in pain as she grabbed her chest. "Cruel fate, why must you mock me?"

"Hey, are you okay?" Gray asked.

"They are not worthy of my prince." Juvia whispered before water erupted around her. "Lucy and Laki cannot be allowed to live!"

"Huh?" Gray stared in confusion. Juvia raised her arm and sent a blast of water at Gray, who jumped to the side, only to be grazed by it. "What the heck? That burned. What's your deal? What did they ever do to you!?"

She ignored him and sent another blast of water. "**Ice-Make:-**" He started before he had to duck. The water curved behind him and flew back towards him, forcing him to jump. "It's fast! I don't know if my Maker magic can keep up." The stream curved again around Juvia and flew towards him, making him jump again. He landed in a puddle, making him slide towards the edge of the roof. "Man, that was close." He said looking off the edge.

"Since the day I was born, the rain has followed me." Juvia explained as she walked over. "It is my strength." She raised her hand and a magic seal appeared. "Prepared to be scalded by my jealous rage!" Streams of water flew out of the seal, aimed at Gray.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he jumped back from the attacks before bringing his hands together. "**Ice-Make: Shield!**" A stream slammed into the shield and began melting it. "Man, this is hot. I don't think I can keep this up!"

"I told you!" Juvia said. "My strength comes from the rain." The shield burst into steam before fading, revealing a broken window. "He used the steam as a smoke screen." She said walking over. "He's not just handsome, he's also smart. I really am in love."

Gray ran down the hall looking out the windows. "I can't waste any more time on this crazy water chick. I gotta figure out how to stop the giant." Water broke through the roof and caught him in the current. "It's burning my skin!" The water turned into a geyser and launched him into the air.

"This ends now!" Juvia shouted as she sent another torrent of water.

"Oh, yeah?!" Gray shouted as he placed his hands in the water.

"He jumped into the scalding water!?" She asked shocked.

"Freeze up!" He shouted as the water turned into ice as he fell down.

"This can't be happening..." She said as he reached the ground. 'I should be angry he froze my water, but...' Gray panicked when he found his hand on her breast.

"It's not what you think, I swear!" He shouted.

'I'm so embarrassed...' She thought from inside the ice. 'Will I be stuck like this forever?'

"Sorry!" Gray jumped back and the ice shattered, freeing her.

'He released me, even though we're enemies.' She thought to herself. 'He's such a nice guy...'

"What say we just start over?" He asked.

"I'd rather we didn't." She answered standing up. "I can't hurt you... So there's no point in us fighting..."

"Are you trying to say you can't beat me or something?" Gray asked.

"Listen, I know I'm much stronger than Lucy and Laki put together." She said with a blush. "I can protect you."

"Protect me from what?" Gray asked.

"Well, anything that might harm you..." She said as the rain picked up. "Because, I, I lo... lo..."

"Is it just me or is this rain getting worse?" Gray asked looking up at the sky.

"This is so frustrating!" She cried out in annoyance.

"It won't let up." Gray said. "Man, this rain is so gloomy." The last word struck Juvia hard as she dropped to her knees. "Hey, you okay?"

'I thought he was different...' She told herself. 'But he's just like the rest...' She stood up violently as water boiled around her. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL!?"

"Say what?" Gray asked shocked.

'I won't let feelings sway me anymore!' She thought before unleashing another boiling steam onto Gray, tearing up the floor as well.

'I'll just have to freeze it again!' He thought before bringing his hands together. 'It's not working, the water's even hotter than before.'

"I'm through with love!" Juvia shouted. "And I'm through with you!" Her head flooded with memories of all the people who called her gloomy. "I spent my entire life a gloomy rain woman! But Phantom Lord saw past that! They welcomed me with open arms! I am one of the Element Four, a proud Phantom Lord wizard!" Gray was knocked off his feet by the current. **"Sierra!"** She turned her body into water and flew towards him.

"How could you be proud to be with them!?" Gray shouted as he crafted a shield that blocked the ice. "You and your guild are going down!" He slammed his other hand intot he stream and it began to freeze. Juvia jumped out of the water before looking around her.

"He turned the rain into ice." She whispered. "He's amazing."

**"Ice-Make: Geyser!"** Gray shouted as he slammed his hands to the ground. A magic seal appeared before a column of ice shot up and entrapped Juvia before it shattered.

'I lost...' She thought as she fell. 'It's all over now... I'm going to fall to the ground and splatter, like a raindrop... It seems a fitting end for a rain woman... Goodbye, gloomy Juvia...' Her eyes opened when a cold hand grabbed hers and saw Gray saving her life.

"I'm not gonna let you fall, so just hold on!" He ordered before pulling her up.

"Why did you save me?" She asked as she was laid down on the ground looking up at the sky.

"Just because." He answered before turning to her. "How do you feel? You cooled off yet?"

Juvia's eyes were full of tears as the sun burst through the clouds. "So bright..." She whispered. "The rain... it's stopped..."

"Look! The suns finally out." Gray smiled.

"The blue sky..." She mumbled. "I've... never seen it before..."

"Seriously?" Gray asked before looking back up. "Well, there it is. It's pretty don't you think?"

"It's so... beautiful..." She said as birds flew over them.

"So... you wanna go at it?" Gray asked. Juvia, mistaking what he meant, fainted with a blush on her face. "Juvia, are you okay? Talk to me!" He shouted in a panic. "Come on, say something! Anything!"

* * *

_**Fairy Tail**_

"It's been way more than ten minutes, so why hasn't that thing cast the spell yet?" Wakaba asked as the whole guild looked at the incomplete seal.

"All this stress is bad for my heart." Macao added. "We've got to put an end to this."

"Hey, guys. Is it just me, or is that thing moving slower than it was before?" Alzack asked as he reloaded his pistol.

"Natsu and the others are inside that thing." Bisca added. "Maybe they found the power source or something..."

"Either way, they're doing their best to stop that thing." Cana said walking over. "I say we do the same." She threw a card at one of the shades and it exploded. "They don't need these things getting in their way, so let's take'em out!"

"You heard the lady!" Macao shouted. "Let's go!" The others cheered and charged the oncoming spirits.

* * *

**_With Gray_**

"Gray!" Elfman and Mira shouted as they ran over.

"What's Mira doing here?" He asked himself.

"So you took out another of the Element Four." Elfman observed as the siblings reached the other mage. "Why does she have that creepy look on her face?"

"A good dream or something?" Gray guessed.

"So there's only one left." Mira said, confusing Gray. "If we can defeat him, it should stop the Abyss Break."

"Mira just figured it out." Elfman explained. "The spell and the Giant are powered by the Element Four themselves."

"We can do this, right guys?" Mira asked and the two nodded.

"So, who's left?" Elfman asked.

"Aria of the Great Sky." Mira said. "He's the strongest member, and he'll be the toughest to beat. He's also the one who drained the master of his power. We have to be careful of his eyes."

"His eyes?" Gray asked. "What's so special about them?"

"Evidently, he keeps his eyes covered so he can control his overwhelming magic power." Mira explained.

"That's kinda creepy..." Elfman said.

"At any rate, if we can't beat him before he opens them, otherwise, we don't stand a chance at victory." Mira finished explaining as the three ran inside.

* * *

**_Phantom Lord Hallway_**

Natsu stared at Aria, covered in bruises panting heavily.

"You've endured my attack and you're still standing." Aria spoke. "I'm impressed."

"Oh, yeah? Well, watch this!" Natsu ignited his fist and charged.

'Natsu's getting beat bad.' Happy though. 'I've never seen him losing so badly in a fight.'

"Let's see how you do against my Airspace Magic!" Aria held his hands up and Natsu ran into something he couldn't see, knocking back.

"An invisible spell!?" Happy asked as Natsu got up.

"And still you stand, Salamander." Aria observed.

"I can't let you beat me." Natsu said back. "Never underestimate the power of a Fairy Tail wizard. I'm gonna take all you jerks down for what you've done to my friends, you hear me!?"

**"Airspace: Zetsu!"** A magic seal appeared as Aria raised his hand. Pockets of air began to burst, blasting Natsu back.

'He's the strongest wizard in the Element Four...' Happy thought in fear. 'He might be too powerful, even for Natsu...'

"There's always someone better than you, young Salamander." Aria declared as Natsu struggled to stand.

"We'll see about that!" Natsu slammed his fists together before bringing them to his mouth. "**Fire Dragon Roar!**" Flames shot towards Aria, only to have him disappear. "Where'd he go?" He asked looking around.

"It's over, Salamander." Aira's voice said from all around the room. "Consider this a gift. You are about to experience the same pain as your master." He appeared from behind as Natsu glanced behind him in time. "**Airspace: Metsu!"** Natsu cried in pain as the spell activated, draining him of his magic. "Your magic shall drift away into nothingness!"

"Natsu!" Happy cried as Natsu started to turn the same shade of green as Makarov. Before the spell could be complete, Erza ran up and kicked Aria back before the Air wizard teleported away. "Ezra!" Happy cried in joy.

"Are you sure it's okay for you to move?" Natsu asked as Erza turned around and glared, scaring the other two.

"She's PO'd." Happy said as Aria reappeared.

"So you're the one who harmed our master?" She asked the robed wizard.

"The great Erza Scarlet." Aria said impressed. "How unfortunate. Seems the necks of both the Salamander and Titania are in my hands."

"Our master has suffered at your hands, I will avenge him." She declared.

"You can't, you're too hurt." Natsu said as Aria started laughing.

"Well, seeing as I'm faced with a worthy opponent, I guess it's time I start taking my battles seriously." He moved his hands to his face and took off the wrappings around his eyes.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail**_

The Abyss break spell began to glow, scaring everyone who wasn't a shade. "They finished it?" Alzack shouted.

"Well, we're done." Wakaba said.

* * *

_**Phantom Lord Hallway**_

"Now, Titania..." Aria said as wind whipped around him. "Step into the Airspace of death; **Zero**! It takes the lives of all who enter!" The wind turned into a whirlwind, forcing Happy to hang off of Natsu's scarf.

"A spell that takes lives!?" Erza asked as she summoned a sword. "How can you do this!? What do you find so easy about taking lives, you scoundrel!?"

"It would be more fun to show you!" Aria declared as she charged forward. "Let's see you survive this, Titania!" He shot his hands forward and speckles of light flew towards Erza, who swung her sword. "But how, she's cutting through my Airspace!"

Erza glowed before she jumped up, now in her Heaven's Wheel Armor. **"Blumenblatt!"** She unleashed a barrage of swords that struck Aria, sending him to the ground as she landed. "You could never hold a candle to Master Makarov. You're only a sniveling coward who fell by my blade."

"How... Sad..." Aria said before losing consciousness.

* * *

**_Fairy Tail_**

"Everyome, get down!" Max shouted.

"I don't think this is one of those spells that can be duck!" Wakaba shouted before the seal shrunk and faded away, leaving them all confused. The giant robot started to fall apart, with one of its arms falling into the water.

* * *

**_With Natsu and Erza_**

"Whoa, everything's shaking again..." Natsu said as he noticed Erza starting to fall backwards. He caught her just before her head hit the ground. "Erza, you okay?!"

* * *

_**With Gray, Elfman and Mirajane**_

"What now?" Elfman asked as the castle shook around them.

"Natsu must have beaten the last one." Gray thought.

"We did it!" Mira cheered. "We stopped the Abyss Break from being cast! All of the Element Four have been defeated!"

"Because we're awesome!" Elfman shouted.

"You know it!" Gray said back. "Now we just have to save Lucy and Laki!"

"Let's go!" Mira said as the three sprinted down the hall.

* * *

**_Giants Command Room_**

"I don't believe it..." Jose grumbled in anger. "My strongest wizards were wiped out by those scum!?"

"I guess that makes them worse than scum." Gajeel chuckled as he clamped the second shackle around Lucy's hand.

"Keep an eye on those two girls for me." Jose ordered as he reached the doorway. "It seems a few insects have invaded our guild."

"You mean Salamander, don't you?" The Slayer asked.

"Indeed, him and his friends." Jose responded as a purple aura rolled off him. "I admit, they've been lucky up to now. But I'm about to show them that all luck runs out. I'm going to exterminate them all myself.

* * *

**_With Natsu and Erza_**

"What now?" Natsu asked, having no idea how to find Jose or Gajeel.

"Natsu..." Erza gasped out. "Release... your power." Her words confused him as she looked into his eyes. "It lies dormant... deep down inside you... Believe in yourself... find it, and use it... For Lucy, for our guild, for Laki... Do it Natsu... Show me, show me that you can surpass me!"

Natsu gritted his teeth before his body erupted into flames that took the shape of a dragon. He roared in his newfound power before sprinting down the hall, with Happy flying close by.

* * *

_**East Forest**_

Porlyusica looked over her shoulder at Makarov, who opened his eyes. "You're awake." She said surprised before walking over. "How do you feel?" Makarov pushed himself up on the bed. "Not yet. You still need your rest."

"When have I ever listened to you?" The man asked as he jumped off the bed.

"That was a pretty quick recovery, especially for someone as old as you." The healer said back.

"I guess that means you've done your job well." Makarov responded as he got dressed.

"Do you run to your death?" The healer asked.

"I will not let my children spill anymore blood." The master said back. "You can't stop me from doing this." The healer's eyes followed the old man as he reached the door. "Thank you for your help." He opened the door and headed back to the guild.

'I swear, nothing changes with him.' She thought as she looked at a picture labeled X736, featuring a younger version of her and Makarov.

* * *

_**With Erza**_

"Erza!" The knight looked over as Mirajane, Elfman, and Gray ran over to her.

"You're injured, you shouldn't be here." Gray said.

"Whoa, guys..." Elfman looked over and saw Aria on the ground.

"That's Aria!" Mira shouted.

"You took a shot from that cannon and you still beat this guy!?" Elfman asked impressed.

"What were you thinking?" Gray asked.

"I didn't want anyone to see me in such a pitiful state..." The red head confessed. "It seems I still have a lot to learn." A feeling of dread broke their conversation as a black mist entered the room.

"What is this feeling?" Gray asked.

"I'm super manly and it's giving me the creeps." Elfman added.

"I sense death." Erza said before clapping made the group turn around.

"Bravo, bravo. What a wonderful show you've all put on." Jose, now donned in a military esq outfit, said. "I honestly never expected this level of entertainment to come from the likes of you. You demolished the Jupiter cannon, disposed of my elite Element Four, and even managed to force the Giant to its knees."

"Master Jose!" Erza said.

"This creep!?" Elfman asked. "He's Phantoms master!?"

'How can magic feel so evil?' Mira asked herself as she covered her mouth. 'It's making sick just from standing close to it.'

"Thank you." Jose said. "You've been so kind to entertain me, I must return the favor in full."

"You ready?" Elfman asked Gray, who nodded before the two charged forward.

"No, don't!" Erza shouted.

**"Dead Shot!"** Jose shouted as a seal shot purple energy through Gray and Elfman, knocking them back. Erza struggled to her feet as Jose swung his arm. **"Dead Pulse!"** The ground exploded, knocking the men and Mirajane back. Erza charged forward sword in hand as Jose casted a dark tornado.

She Requiped into her Black Wing Armor and swung her sword, only to have Jose move out of the way. She swung again and he grabbed her wrist before throwing her back. She landed on a chunk of rubble and jumped back.

"Fascinating." Jose said. "You took a direct hit from Jupiter at full force, and yet still you stand."

"Only because, my friends make my heart strong." Erza declared. "If I'm fighting for them, I could care less what happens to my body. I will take any punishment to protect the ones I love."

"Powerful, courageous, and extremely beautifully." Jose smiled wickedly. "Destroying you will bring me unbelievable joy."

* * *

_**With Lucy and Laki**_

Lucy flinched as a kunai flew next to her and embedded itself next to her head.

"So close." Gajeel said. "I almost thought that one was gonna hit you for a moment." The other members just stared at him as his finger turned into another kunai. "Now, where should I aim next?" He asked, throwing the weapon up and down.

"Uh, Gajeel..." One member nervously spoke up. "Maybe you should just stop acting like your gonna hit her?.

"But I'm so bored just guarding her." The Slayer complained. "I know. Between her legs!" He threw the blade and Lucy opened her legs, avoiding the object.

"Just stop!" The other shouted, only to have his face, slammed into the ground.

"Shut up!" Gajeel said. "I don't give a damn who this girl is. From where I'm standing, she's just another one of those Fairy's; a piece of trash. Who cares what I do to her?"

"You're getting too close to her neck, Gajeel." The man with broken sunglasses said. "Let it go."

"Masters gonna lose it, isn't he Boze?" The girl from the raid asked.

"If he does, I'll just blame it on you two." Gajeel chuckled.

"No way!" They both shouted.

"Besides, she knew what she was doing when she joined a guild." Gajeel said looking back at the blonde. "It's almost sad. Her own guild mates didn't even want her back until they found out her old man was loaded." His ears twitched as Lucy laughed lightly. "You say something, girlie?"

"You guys are such idiots." She said looking up. "I feel so sorry for you, I almost wanna cry."

"Sue, did she just say that?" Boze asked.

"This chick is talking smack to Gajeel?" She asked.

"You're bluffing in a situation like this?" The Slayer asked. "Maybe you're worth something after all."

"You aren't even the tiniest bit scared, are you?" Lucy asked before she flinched as another kunai flew next the right of her neck, scaring everyone else in the room.

"Say that again?" Gajeel asked.

"You're the ones who would be in trouble if I died." Lucy said, clenching her fists. "There's no way Fairy Tail would ever forgive you! That's the kind of guild they are. "You'd end up spending every day, cowering in fear of the most terrifying guild in the world, for the rest of your life!"

Gajeel stared at her shaking his head. "I'm getting bored with this one." He said as he turned to the side and started walking towards Laki.

"Stay away from her!" Lucy shouted.

Gajeel reached Laki and forced her head up. "I'm only gonna ask you this nicely one last time." He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Why do you smell like a dragon?"

Laki's eyes went wide in fear. 'He can still smell it!?' She asked herself. 'I haven't used that magic in seven years! It can't still be around!'

"Answer the question!" Gajeel shouted before a pain shot through his ear, forcing him to pull back. He looked up and felt his ear, feeling no stud on his lobe. He looked towards Laki as she spat out his stud. "Fine, I guess we'll do this the hard way!" He grew four more kunais and threw them, aimed at her arms and legs.

"Laki!" Lucy shouted as the glasses wearing girl stared at the blades coming at her. Just before they hit her, the ground burst open, making the blades hit the stone. Flames shot out of the hole and took the shape of a dragon that slammed into Gajeel, knocking back.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist." Gajeel smiled as Natsu jumped out of the hole, rage in his eyes.

"Natsu..." Laki smiled at her friend.

"Gajeel!" Natsu shouted.

* * *

**Now Gajeel knows something is up with Laki, and he used her to get Natsu to him. All will be teased, plus two dragons clash in the next chapter, so stay tuned.**

**Beta read by digemsmack.**


	16. The Dragons Clash

**Chapter 16**

**The Dragons Clash**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

"I knew it wouldn't be to hard to catch a Salamander if you used the right bait." Gajeel chuckled.

"Well unlike you Phantom creeps, I look out for my friends." Natsu said back. "You ain't gonna mess with either of them again, you hear me?"

"Natsu..." Laki smiled at her partner/friend/crush.

"You okay, Lucy?" Happy asked as he started to pull at the shackles on her wrist.

"Happy!" Lucy smiled at the cat.

"Gajeel!" Boze shouted concerned.

"This one is mine." The Dragon Slayer smirked. The two slayers launched forward at each other and Gajeel sent a club at Natsu, who caught it and flung Gajeel into the wall. He landed and braced himself as Natsu jumped and swung his flame covered arms, creating a wave of flames that swept the other Phantom wizards away.

Gajeel jumped out of the dust cloud and Natsu followed him, delivering a flaming punch to the face of the Phantom wizard that knocked him to the other side of the room. **"Fire Dragon Talon!"** Natsu flipped in the air and slammed his foot down on Gajeel who blocked with an iron club, creating another explosion.

"Wow..." Lucy mumbled as Happy pulled out the last screw holding her to the wall. "I've never seen him like this before."

"Me either." Happy agreed as Lucy rubbed her wrist. "He's more fired up than ever before. I wouldn't want to be that other guy." Lucy nodded before the two ran over to free Laki.

"I gotta admit, for Fairy scum you ain't half bad." Gajeel confessed.

"You're the scum, not me." Natsu said back. "As payback for what you did to Lucy and Laki, I'm gonna use my fire power to melt that ugly mess you call a face."

"Sounds like fun." Gajeel chuckled. "Bring it on punk."

The Slayers charged forward and traded blows until Natsu jumped back when Gajeel's arm turned from a rod to a sword. "That's a nasty looking toy you got there."

"This is the Iron Dragon Sword." Gajeel explained. "Anything it touches is cut to shreds." The blade of the sword started moving like a chainsaw. "How about I give you an up close and personal look at it?"

"Oh, I'm so scared." Natsu sarcastically said.

"How is he doing that!?" Lucy asked as she helped Laki down.

"It's Iron Dragon Slayer magic." The glasses wearing girl said.

Gajeel laughed before slamming his sword on the ground, creating a shockwave that tore through the room. "Come on, where's all that spirit from before?" He asked before swinging the blade again. "I think you're scared." Natsu dodged several more swings until Gajeel returned his arm to normal. "You sure are a nimble little fairy."

"You're no pushover yourself." Natsu said back.

"We still have a score to settle from that raid, Salamander." Gajeel said. "No time like the present, am I right?"

"Let's go, rivet face." Natsu said back.

'As Dragon Slayers, we have the ability to take on the mythical traits of the creature.' Laki thought to herself. 'And that means these two wizards who can slay dragons, are about to fight infront of us. I wish I could help him, but I'm just not as strong as Natsu. Please, be careful.'

A magic seal appeared beneath Gajeel before his body was coated in iron scales. "Let's play, Fairy!"

"Those are...!" Laki stared in shock.

"Dragon scales!" Happy finished her thought.

**"Iron Dragon Hard Fist!"** Gajeel shot forward and pulled his fist back. Natsu raised his arm to block, only to be sent flying back into a wall.

"The hell are we still doing here!?" Boze asked.

"We should get out of here!" Sue shouted.

"Hearing you hit that wall was like music to my ears." Gajeel smiled wickedly as he looked down at Natsu.

"He took Natsu down with just one hit..." Lucy stared in shock.

"That's because those scales are made of solid iron!" Happy added.

Gajeel uppercutted Natsu before punching him again. He swung his leg and Natsu ducked, and the force of the kick created a gale of wind.

"How can a kick do this!?" Lucy asked as she and Laki held down their clothing.

"His attacks are twice as strong now because of those scales." Laki explained as Natsu ignited his fist and punched Gajeel in the face.

"Pour little fairy, that had to hurt." Gajeel mocked. "Sorry pal, but you can't even scratch my iron."

"It's like he's got indestructible armor." Lucy mumbled.

"Nothing is indestructible around Natsu." Laki said back before Natsu cried out in pain. "I hope..."

"Cut the act!" Gajeel said before he headbutted Natsu to the floor. "You just don't want your friends to see you cry like a bitch!" He slammed his hand to the ground but Natsu jumped out of the way.

"I've had it with you, ya walking scrap heap!" Natsu slammed his hands together before bringing them to his mouth. "I'm gonna melt you into a pile of slag! **Fire Dragon-"**

**"Iron Dragon-"** Gajeel prepared his own attack.

"What the!?" Lucy shouted.

"No way!" Laki stared in disbelief.

"This guy can use a breath attack too?" Happy asked.

**"Roar!"** Natsu and Gajeel unleashed their roars at the same time. They spell collided in an explosion of flame and iron, which blew out the side of the room.

"I told you we should have left the room..." Booze groaned as rubble fell around them.

"Did you hear me say we should stay here?" Sue asked with swirls in her eyes.

"Looks like there are some clear differences between our fire and iron dragons, aren't they, Sally-boy?" Gajeel mocked as he stood with his back towards the hole in the Giant. "You can shower me with flames until your blue in the face, but it won't even crack my iron armor. On the other hand, just one of my iron blade breath attacks can cut you to shreds.

"Natsu..." Laki stared at her crush with worried eyes.

"He'll be fine." Happy said. "I hope..."

"I can't crack your armor huh? Natsu asked with a grin. "You sure it ain't feeling drafty in there?"

As if on que, the scales over Gajeel's eye cracked, shocking everyone. "He actually did it..." Lucy muttered in shock.

"I never doubted him." Laki smiled.

"I don't just breathe normal fire." Natus shouted. "The Fire Dragon Roar can destroy anything it touches." He swung his arm and threw off his destroyed vest before a magic seal appeared beneath him. "I think it's time we stopped playing around. Let's get the real fight started."

"Let's go!" Gajeel copied the actions and his own shirt was blown off.

"Huh?" Lucy asked in fear. "What are they talking about?"

"Up until now, they've just been testing each other." Laki explained. "Measuring each other's strength, trying to get their footing. Just like beasts when they fight over territory."

"Their amazing..." Lucy mumbled. "And they're both practically half naked."

'Not that I mind seeing Natsu half-naked...' Laki thought to herself. 'No, bad girl.'

"Black Steel, I'm ready when you are." Natus said.

"The sky's not big enough for two dragons, so I'm just gonna have to take you down." Gajeel said back.

"Natsu, please, be careful..." Laki whispered.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail**_

The shades started swarming together until they condensed into a giant ball with glowing red eyes and tentacle hands.

"That's just not right." Bisca said cocking her gun.

"Forget about that! Look how big it is!" Wakaba shouted back.

"This is just ridiculous." Macao added before the sphere started swinging its hands and slamming them into the guild hall.

"That monster is trying to tear down our guild hall!" Cana shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Shoot it down!" Macao ordered and everyone started using their magic on the sphere.

* * *

_**With Natsu and Gajeel**_

Both Slayers charged with their fists back before swinging them and hitting each other, creating a whirlwind before they launched above the guild hall and continued fighting. To the untrained eye, it looked like fireworks going off.

"What the..." Sue asked in shock.

"He's actually keeping up with Gajeel." Boze sounded impressed.

The two wizards clashed on the Giants head until the force of the attacks destroyed the roof, sending them falling into the room. The spike not the head soon followed.

"Now we have to get out of here!" Lucy shouted as she, Laki and Happy jumped out of the way of the spikes impact. As the dust settled, Natsu and Gajeel were standing across from each other, panting.

"Is that kid beating Gajeel?" Sue asked.

"No, that Salamander seems to breathing pretty heavy too." Boze observed.

"Natsu panted heavily before the sound of crunching metal reached his ears. He watched as Gajeel chomped and chewed on any scrap of iron he could shove in his mouth. "You're eating!?" He asked annoyed.

"So what?" The other slayer asked.

"He really does eat iron..." Lucy mumbled.

"I wonder how it tastes..." Happy wondered.

"Guys, this is bad." Laki said as Gajeel swallowed his 'meal'.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly." Gajeel mocked.

"That's my line!" Natsu shouted.

Gajeel roared as his body erupted into a green aura. "I don't understand! He was staggering a minute ago!" Lucy shouted.

"It's because he ate that iron." Laki explained. "Dragon Slayers can restore their magic energy and strength by eating their elements."

"?So Natsu just needs to eat fire?" Lucy asked.

"That would help, but he can't eat his fire or anything he sets on fire." Laki further explained. "It has to come from somewhere else."

"So how can we make that happen?" Lucy asked.

"Say good night, Fairy." Gajeel braced his left hand in his right elbow ditch and a magic seal appeared. **"Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs!"** Dozens of iron spears shot out and struck Natsu until he fell to the ground.

"Comeon, do I have any fire spirits?" Lucy asked as she searched for her keys before she remembered. "That's right, I lost my keys when I was attacked." She felt her back pocket and pulled out a single gold key.

"Isn't that the one you got from Galuna Island?" Laki asked.

"Yeah. But we haven't even formed a contract yet." Lucy confessed. "But I don't care! This our only hope right now."

Natsu struggled to his feet as Lucy held out the key. **"I call upon thee in the world of the Celestial Spirit! I beck you to my side at once! Pass thought the gate!"** The key started glowing before a magic seal appeared.** "Open, Gate of the Archer - Sagittarius!"**

Out of the seal emerged a man in a horse costume holding bow. "You called me ma'am?" The spirit asked.

"The hell is that?!" Laki asked looking at the spirit.

"Why is he in a horse costume?" Happy asked.

"Look we can't work on the contract right now. I need to know if you can shoot fire!" Lucy shouted.

"No, but I am a master marksman." The spirit answered.

"Laki, you and Lucy stay back." Natsu said to the group. "It's too dangerous."

"Got it, sure." Lucy grabbed her spirit by his collar and pulled him to the side.

"Here goes nothing." Natsu ignited his body and charged forward. **"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!"** He slammed into Gajeel and barely pushed him back.

"That's it?" Gajeel asked unimpressed. "Guess you're not as tough when you're hungry, huh?" He slammed his hand into Natsu before using his Club and turned Natsu into a plow along the floor and wall. "Well then, eat iron!"

Natsu groaned in pain as Lucy and Laki watched in horror.

"Nobody beats Gajeel." Sue said watching.

"I've had my fun with you." Gajeel mocked as Natsu slid to the hole in the wall. "So get lost trash!"

"No, this can't be..." Laki whispered. "Natsu can't lose... He just can't... Please... Get up..."

"Hey, take a look at your guild hall." Gajeel mocked. "We're doing a little redecorating." All the Fairy Tail wizards looked and watched in horror as their guild hall collapsed to the ground as Gajeel started cackling.

_"Whoa, this place is huge." A young Natsu stared up at the building. "So this is a wizard guild?"_

_"Yep. It's called Fairy Tail." Makarov explained._

_"That's a weird name." The pinkette chuckled._

_"Yes, but you see, no one really knows if fairies have tails or even if they exist." The master elaborated. "So it's forever an eternal mystery, unless we try to find out for ourselves. That in turn becomes an amazing adventure."_

_"I don't understand, but it sounds awesome." Natsu said back._

Cana cried into Macao as rubble flew to the ground.

_"The heck are you looking at, pinkie?" A young Gray in his underpants asked. "You got a problem with me?"_

_"Maybe I do." Natsu said back._

_"Gray, your clothes!" A young Cana shouted._

_"Aw, man!" Gray shouted as he stood up and flinched._

_"Geez, what a pervert..." Natsu mumbled loud enough for Gray to hear._

_"Who you calling 'pervert', pinkie?" Gray asked as he butted heads with Natsu._

_"You, ya loud-mouth streaker!" Natsu said back before Gray threw a punch, sparking a brawl between the two._

_"Feisty one, isn't he?" Makarov asked from the bar._

_"He'll be a perfect fit." A thin Reedus said._

An orange banner fell on top of the debris.

_A young Erza forced herself between the two brawlers._

_"You want a piece of me too!?" Natsu shouted as she glared at Gray._

_"Don't do it." Gray warned before the red head launched both of them into the wall._

_"What total idiots." Erza mumbled._

_"Why did you hit me?" Gray whimpered out._

_"You're not to fight, understand?" She asked as the boys fell off the wall._

_"Crystal, ma'am." Gray responded instantly._

_"Scary..." Natsu said._

_"What's your name kid?" Erza asked._

_"Natsu..." He huffed out._

_"Natsu, huh?" The red head repeated. "Let me explain something. Everyone in Fairy Tail treats each other like family, and this guild hall is our home. Not a place for fighting, understand?"_

_"Yeah." He huffed out._

_"Welcome to Fairy Tail. I'm Erza." She introduced herself._

_"She's mean..." Natsu whispered._

_"Tell me about..." Gray added. Both looked at each other and smirked before they turned away in disdain at each other._

The town of Magnolia watched as the guild hall collapsed.

_"Bye, come back soon." A young Lisanna waved at Natsu._

_"Where are you going?" Mira asked._

_"I got my first wizard job!" Natsu cheered holding up the paper._

_"Did you even read that thing?" Mira aksed._

_"Course I did." Natsu looked at the paper. "It says please get rid of this thingy that's somewhere doing something to someone, for fifty thousand jewels."_

_"No way it says that!" Lisanna shouted._

_"Lay off, okay?" Natsu glared at Mira._

_"Are you seriously so stupid all you could read was the reward?" Mira mocked._

_"Be nice, Mira." Lisanna told her sister._

_"I can read!" Natsu shouted. "Igneel taught me how to read and write when I was little! It's just, it wasn't anything on this flyer."_

_"It's okay..." Lisanna started walking over._

_"But I know all kinds of foods!" Natsu shouted as everyone looked at him as tears formed around his eyes. "I'm serious, Igneel taught me how to read. He taught me to read lots of stuff."_

_"You're so cute. Please don't cry." Mira mocked._

_"That's creepy, Mira." Lisanna said back. "Hands off."_

_"I'm not crying!" Natsu shouted._

_"Calm down everyone." Erza said as she walked over. "There's no reason to be embarrassed. I'm sure Igneel did his best. But reading and writing is hard because there are an awful lot of words."_

_"Know-it-all." Natsu mumbled._

_"Just be patient and study hard." Erza continued, ignoring his comment. "And I'd be more than happy to teach you."_

_"No freaking way!" Natsu shouted back. "You're too scary." _

_Erza grabbed his hair and dragged him towards the door, kicking and screaming. "What's so scary about a vocabulary lesson?" She asked, missing the point of his statement._

_Mira held her sides as she laughed at the Dragon Slayers misfortune. "You'll be fine!" Lisanna shouted._

_"That's what you get for being stupid." Gray said before a bag was thrown into his face._

_"Say that again, mister walk-around-in-his-panties." Natsu said in Grays face._

_"Gladly, you snot nosed brat." Gray responded before Erza pushed them away from each other._

_"Three days." Erza said to Natsu, who looked at her in fear. "Think of me as Igneel number 2. In three days, I'll have all the vocabulary you need through your thick skull." She summoned a sword to her hands. "And you will not eat, drink or sleep unless I say so!"_

_"Fine!" Natsu shouted in defeat. "Teach me the stuff already!"_

All of Fairy Tail stared at their destroyed guild hall.

_"So, how do you like the guild, Natsu?" Makarov asked on the second day of his 'lessons' under Erza._

_"I love it." Natsu answered. "Erza's pretty scary, but everyone else is super cool. I wanna stay!"_

Natsu got on his knees as smoke rose from the rubble.

_"Guys, check out what I found." Natsu shouted, holding a large egg._

_"It's been fun playing house with you." Lisanna said inside their hut. "Maybe someday I could be your real wife?"_

_"What got you thinking about that?" Natsu asked with a blush._

_The egg cracked and a ball of light shot out before it turned into a baby Happy. "He's so cute." Lisanna said. "He's like a little blue ball of happiness."_

_"Happiness..." Natsu repeated. "Okay, I'll name him Happy."_

_Laki looked up. "What's a guild?"_

_Natsu smiled. "A guild is a, um, it's uh, like a um." He couldn't think of the right words. "Oh, right. A guild is a family. A place where everyone is welcome and no one is alone."_

_"Why do you get to go on an S-Class quest?!" Natsu asked. "That's not fair."_

_"I bet it won't be long until you're going on them." Lisanna teased._

_"When!?" Natsu shouted._

_"I don't know, but when it does happen, me and Laki will be there to support you." Lisanna said before turning back to her siblings. "We need you to keep things safe back at Fairy Tail."_

_"Brign us back a souvenir!" Happy waved good bye._

_"Natsu." Lisanna raised her hand and made the Fairy Tail symbol. "I'll be back real soon." Laki and Natsu smiled before they copied her action._

_"I miss you..." Natsu said as he stared at the grave he made for her._

All the memories he made with Laki, Lucy, his friends, they all came flooding back to him. He stood up as the memories of all the pain the war caused came back. He staggered as he walked over to Gajeel.

"Your guild hall is totaled." Gajeel bragged. "How does it feel to lose?" Natsu pulled his fist back, but Gajeel backfisted him into some machines against the wall. "Just stay down, Salamander." Gajeel said as he walked over. "I don't know the meaning of holding back, so you're gonna die today."

"Natsu took down the Jupiter cannon, and he fought two of the Element Four..." Tears streamed down Happy's face as he spoke. "He just needs some fire and he'll strong enough to beat this guy!"

'I'm sick of just watching.' Laki thought as Gajeel picked Natsu up and turned his other arm into its sword form. 'I have to do something.' She braced her right hand on her left elbow ditch. **"Wood D-"**

"Just a moment." Laki dropped her arms and looked over at Sagittarius who held an arrow taunt. "It seems I didn't understand what you were asking me earlier. When I arrived you asked if I could shoot fire, I answered no. However, now I see that it's the fire that matters, not whether I can produce it myself."

"This is the end, Salamander!" Gajeel roared before a string of arrows pierced the machines behind him, creating an explosion.

"Nice shot!" Laki and Happy praised the archer.

"You created fire..." Lucy stared amazed.

"Depending on the force applied to an arrow and the arrows trajectory, it's possible to peirce or shatter metal." The archer spirit explained.

"That horse guy is getting on my nerves." Gajeel complained.

"You're like a master archer aren't you!?" Lucy cheered with stars in her eyes.

'Looks like my secrets safe for a while longer.' Laki thought.

The explosion spiraled together and Natsu sucked down the flames. "Just what I needed." Natsu wiped his mouth. "Thanks you guys."

"Eat all the fire you want!" Gajeel shouted as he sprinted back towards the other slayer. "You still can't beat me!" He jumped at Natsu who raised a flaming fist and forced Gajeel back.

"Levy, Jet, Droy, Gramps, Lucy, Laki. All my friends, Fairy Tail..." Natsu mumbled.

**"Iron Dragon Roar!" **Gajeel unleashed another breath attack, but Natsu caught it and sent it to the side. "He deflected it with his bare hands!?"

"I don't know how many people you need to hurt, but it ends now." Natsu declared.

"There's no way I can lose to this Fairy scum..." Gajeel mumbled.

"I'm gonna make you pay for hurting my friends! You're gonna wish you never messed Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted as he light his body ablaze.

"Bringing on, Sally-mander." Gajeel mocked before erupting in a green aura and charged Natsu. **"Iron Dragon Hard Fist!"** He swung his fist and collided with Natsu's before his arm scales started to crack. 'No way, I'm the ultimate Dragon Slayer, not him!'

"You're done, Black Steel!" Natsu shouted. **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art - Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragons Fist!"** Natsu unleashed a barrage of flaming punches so fast, Gajeel couldn't dodge. The punches and heat weakened the armor before the final punch caused it to shatter and launched Gajeel outside.

The Giants head collapsed into the lake.

"No, this can't be happening." Booze said holding on to the floor for dear life.

"Gajeel can't lose..." Sue added.

"Natsu!" Laki cried out as she walked carefully on the destroyed floor.

"He's here!" Happy cried carrying Lucy. Laki ran over and saw Natsu standing over a beaten Gajeel.

"I... can't... Lose to... Fairy scum..." Gajeel gasped out in pain.

"I think you just did." Natsu said from above before falling backwards.

"I got you." Laki ran up from behind and guided him to the floor.

"Hey, Laki. I think I'm just gonna lay here for a while." Natsu said with a smile.

"Talk about over doing it..." Laki smiled. 'But still, that's one of the reasons I love you...'

* * *

**This section really made me question Igneel's teachings. You focus on words of food instead of thinks like pronunciation?**

**I know your all feverishly waiting for Laki to use her real magic, so that's why I included this little teaser. But don't worry, we're getting close to the big moment. I can promise you right now, it will happen in the TOH arc. **

**Speaking of which, do you guys want me to skip over the Loke arc and just summarize it in the beginning of the the first chapter of the TOH arc, or do you want me to do it? Let me know out the reviews.**

**Beta read by digemsmack.**


	17. Ending a War

**Chapter 17**

**Ending a War**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

_**With Erza and Jose**_

Chunks of the ceiling fell to the ground around the fighters. Erza, clad in her Black Wing Armor, panted heavily as Jose stood practically uninjured. "What an unruly dragon you have." Jose said about Natsu.

"He maybe unruly, but he's also an extremely capable wizard." Erza said back. "In fact, I'd say his power is equal if not greater than mine."

"Quit the modesty, Titania." Jose replied. "Your magics are equally impressive. In fact, you're the first to last this long against me in a while. Truth be told, we'd be on more equal footing if you hadn't blocked that shot from Jupiter earlier today." Erza glared at the master as he spoke. "I just can't stand the fact that there are so many wizards like you in Makarov's guild." He flicked his finger and Erza was slammed into the wall by pure magic power.

"Since I can't tempt you to join Phantom Lord there's only one way to deal with you." Dark energy charged on his fingertips before it launched at the wall, kicking up dust. Erza leaped up from the cloud into the air and Jose sent another wave of magic. "Kill you!" He shouted as Erza dodged the wave. She landed before sprinting away from more blasts.

"That should send the fossil into a deep despair." He explained with a sick smile. "Imagine how he'll feel to find his guild hall destroyed and his 'children' dead and gone. He'd be lost, completely consumed by sorrow..." The dust settled, revealing Erza still standing, sword at the ready. "In that miserable state, I can swoop in and kill him. But first I'll make him suffer. I'll torture him until he withers and dies."

Erza had heard enough. She charged forward and slashed her sword, only to find she had missed. "For as long as I have been master, Phantom Lord has always been on top." Jose reappeared behind her. "Everything we had was the best. Our wizards, our spells. We had the most capital, and more members than any other guild. But in the span of a few years, Fairy Tail came to power and our place at the top was threatened."

"The names of Erza, Mystogan, and Laxus became widely known. And stories of a Salamander and the Green Woman working together swept through the land like a wild fire." Jose continued with disdain in his voice. "Before I knew it, our two guilds came to represent this kingdom. It sickens me. I refuse to be equated with such a feeble guild!"

"Silence!" Erza shouted as she charged again, only to have Jose reappear on some ruble behind her. "So this whole war was because you had a fit of jealousy!?" She asked pointing her sword at him.

"Jealousy?" Jose asked back. "That's absurd. We just wished to make it clear who the true superior is here."

"How could you? And for such a pathetic reason." Erza charged again and swung her blade a hundred times, and Jose dodged them all. He knocked the sword out of her hand before he summoned a seal and three purple beams headed by skulls wrapped around her, making her cry in pain.

"You've been getting on my nerves for a long time, but that didn't trigger this war." Jose confessed. "We were hired by the patriarch of the Heartfilia family to find his missing daughter."

"Lucy?" Erza asked in pain.

"The daughter of one of the wealthiest men in the kingdom is now in Fairy Tail." Jose spoke as the shade wrapped tighter around Erza. "So Makarov's trying to buy his way to the top, is he?!" Erza cried in pain again. "Now that you have free access to the Heartfilia fortune, it's only a matter of time before that happens. Unless we wipe you out first!" Erza cried in pain again as the shaded constricted her body. Jose smiled at the tortured woman before he noticed the smile on her face.

"It's pathetic how heated you are about who's the best, but what's laughable is how misinformed you are about Lucy." Erza declared.

"What?" Jose asked enraged.

"She came to us as a runaway." Erza explained, shocking Jose. "She doesn't have access to her family's fortune. She rents a place for 70,000 jewels a month, and she works hard to keep it. She fights with us, she laughs with us and she cries with us. She's no different than any other member, and she's the reason for all this!?"

"She might be the daughter of the Heartphilia family, but just as flowers can't choose where they bloom, children don't get to choose their parents! You don't know anything about Lucy or the tears she's shed!" She shouted as Jose stared at her.

"Well I'll find out soon enough." Jose smirked, making Erza grow wide eyed. "I never planned on just giving her back. I'm wasn't just doing to give her back without reaping some sort of proper benefit. I'll keep her until they have no money left. I'm going to get my hands on the entire Heartfilia fortune!"

"Damn you!" Erza shouted before trying to break free.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you." Jose warned as two more shades appeared. "It'll just make it hurt even more." The shades appeared before her and started to remove her soul. "You're not feeling well, are you dear? Well suck it up, because it's almost time. I want you to make an appearance in front of your guild mates. Once they see their beloved Erza like this, they'll be sure to surrender."

"You're the scum of the earth!" Erza shouted through her pain.

"Now, now, there's no need to be rude." Jose laughed.

'I'd rather die than cause my guild mates to surrender.' Erza thought as she looked at her sword. 'Natsu, Laki, I leave the rest to you.' She closed her eyes and floated her sword to her back. Inches from piercing her, a clap of thunder snapped her eyes open. A bright light covered as her armor was repaired and the shades faded. "How?" She asked as she was slowly lowered to the ground. Jose looked up as Makarov floated into the room.

"You have shed the blood of our children..." Makarov spoke. "And that is unforgivable. They have been made to suffer for their parent's incompetence. We are both to blame Jose." Erza wiped a tear from her eye as she looked at her master. "This war has gone on long enough. Let's end this, here and now."

Jose closed his eyes before opening them, revealing pure blackness. "If we fight we were to fight, it would be a catastrophe."

Makarov focused a ball of light onto his finger. "If it is necessary for my guild, I'll gladly risk it."

* * *

_**Eastern Forest**_

'I can feel their fear.' Porlyusica thought. 'The earth, the trees, the air. This is exactly why...' "I hate humans!" She swung her broom at the boxes of stuff around her. "They're so stupid they can't think of anything other than their fists to solve problems! You're a nitwit, Makarov! I tried to warn you, but of course you never listen to me!"

An apple rolled along a tree's roots before it was stopped by a foot. A hand reached down for it as the healer looked over to find a robed wizard holding a staff. "Mystogan..." Porlyusica mumbled.

"Mind if I have this?" He asked, holding up the apple.

"I wondered how that old geezer could recover so quickly." The healer mumbled. "Now it makes sense. When Makarov was hit with that spell, you gathered his magic energy." Mystogan took a bite of the apple. "Did you hear me say you could have it!?"

"This war will end soon." He said looking at the apple.

"I don't care about humans or their wars." Porlyusica said back. "But aren't you one of Makarov children? Shouldn't you be out there with them?" A wind blew throught the forest and kicked up hundreds of flags, all branded with the Phantom Lord emblem. 'Phantom flags... He must have overthrown every single branch in the kingdom.'

Mystogan jumped down and walked towards the healer. "May I take another apple for the road?"

"First you're going to clean up this mess." She answered. "Truly, I'll never understand you humans. They thirst for power, and when they find themselves at war, they forget all the pain and sorrow it can bring. The only thing that matters is their victory."

"I believe there is a way to save them from their pain and sorrow." He said, looking up at the sky. "It's a sacred light, which guides us all. In fact, it guiding two together, right now."

* * *

_**The Giant**_

"What the..." Gray asked as he opened his eyes. "This light reminds me of the master..." He looked up to see Makarov and Jose squaring off.

Jose launched shades at the redhead nearby, but Makarov countered with defensive seals that blocked the attack as he jumped down. "You kids need to get out of here while you can." The master ordered.

"No way!" Gray shouted back.

"Well stay with you!" Elfman added.

"No, we have to do what he says." Erza turned before sprinting over to the others. "Let's go!"

"Erza!" Gray protested.

"Can you stand?" Elfman asked his sister.

"Now that you're here before me, I have no interest in those weaklings you call children." Jose said to the older master. "I'll exterminate them all after I'm done with you!"

"If we stay here, well just split his attention." Erza explained as Elfman helped Mira out of the giant. "He can handle this. I have faith." Gray begrudgingly nodded and the two ran after the siblings.

"It's been six long years since we last stood face to face." Jose said. "Back then, Phantom Lord was at the top of the magic world, and no one knew how strong Fairy Tail would become. And now it's been reduced to rubble."

"That was nothing but a building." Makarov said, as he drew with the light on his finger. "The real guild lies in its members!"

"I must admit, I'm glad we could face off like this." Jose confessed. "I don't care what the council thinks, I've always wanted to see who is the superior Wizard Saint." Both bodies erupted magic energy around them; Makarov's light while Jose's dark.

"I thank you for all your efforts, my children." Makarov said. "You have all done well. Take pride in being part of Fairy Tail!" Lightning crackled across the sky and the land shook, scaring every none Shade. The Saints clashed their magics against one another, trying to gain the upper hand.

**"Dead Wave!"** Jose launched a beam of darkness that flew towards Makarov, who held his hand out. He tore the beam apart, creating a shockwave, and unleashed his own beam of light, creating another.

* * *

_**With Natsu and Laki**_

"Whoa!" Natsu and Laki cried as they were blasted to a lower platform, with Laki landing besides Natsu.

"You guys okay?" Lucy asked, still flying with Happy.

"What's happening in there?" Happy asked, as Natsu and Laki shared a smirk.

"Pretty sure that gramps is getting even in there." Natsu said with a smile.

* * *

_**With Makarov**_

"Very impressive." Makarov praised the other master. "You've so much power at your command. I can see why the council named you one of the Saints. However, you abuse this power for your own gain. You could have been a role model for the younger generation, but instead you've become a lesson in what not to do."

"What, are you preaching to me?" Jose mocked.

"I've a rule that seems to work well with my children." Makarov spoke again. "I'll give you to a count of three to do exactly what I say." Jose looked at the other master with disgust. "Kneel."

"What?" Jose asked.

"One..." Makarov started the count.

"So you want me concede defeat and kneel to you?" Jose asked. "No way in hell!"

"Two..." Makarov brought his hands together and created a ball of light.

"Why would the top guild's master ever kneel to you?!" Jose shouted as shades rolled off his hand. "Our titles might be equal, but my ability to be heartless means I'm stronger than you!"

"Three..." Makarov shifted his hands one last time.

"You should be kneeling before me!" Jose shouted. "Now, you and your precious children will die!"

"Times up." Makarov slammed his hands together.

"This is your end!" Jose unleashed his magic at the older man, only to have it burned away by a blinding light. Beams of light erupted around him as he looked at Makarov.

"I invoke **Fairy Law." **Makarov said as a seal with the Fairy Tail symbol flew towards the sky.

* * *

**_With Fairy Tail_**

An explosion of light blinded all who looked at the Giant. "What is this light?" Alzack asked.

"It's so bright." Bisca added as the shades started fading. "They're disappearing. What's happening?"

"The light must be killing them." Alzack guessed. "But we're fine."

"It must be someone on our side." Bisca added.

"It's Fairy Law..." Erza muttered from the shore.

"Fairy Law?" Gray asked.

"A spell that destroyed darkness with sacred light..." Erza explained. "It only affects those the caster sees as their enemy. It's one of the most legendary spells in existence."

* * *

**_Inside the Giant_**

The light died down and Jose stood, trembling in fear and a deathly pale. "You will never bother us again, understand?" Makarov asked before turning around. "I'm sure the council will be after us because of all the damage we've caused. Be on your best behavior from now on. I know I will." He walked away, seemingly unaware that Aria was behind him.

'Our master has fallen... How sad.' The wind wizard thought. 'He's left himself open again. This is my chance to-' His thoughts were cut short as Makarov sent him flying into a slab of stone with a rubbery backfist.

"This war is over..." Makarov said as the green hat fell to the ground. "There's no reason to fight anymore. If you still wish to fight, I'll leave nothing left of you." He turned to Aria who was now unconscious. "Now be good children and leave, and take Jose with you."

* * *

_**With Fairy Tail**_

"We beat Phantom!" The whole guild shouted at once. Makarov climbed onto one of the Giants arms and looked at his guild members.

"We are victorious!" He spoke to the mob. "But I had little to do with it. This victory belongs to you, my children!"

* * *

_**With Natsu and Laki**_

"Hey, Gajeel, can you hear us?" Natsu asked.

"No, I can't hear either of you..." The other Slayer responded.

"I just wanna know where you learned your Dragon Slayer magic." Natsu said rolling onto his stomach.

"I said I can't hear anything..." Gajeel said back.

"You're the only person besides Natsu who knows that magic." Laki spoke up. "If the roles were reversed, you'd be just as curious."

"Shut up..." The Phantom wizard said.

"You are so crass!" Laki shouted.

"Metalicana..." The other slayer huffed. "The Iron Dragon..."

"No way!" Natsu stood up, only to fall down to Gajeel's platform. "So you did learn it from a dragon!?" He asked, sitting up after his fall.

"What, you were too?" Gajeel asked.

"Where's Metalicana now?" Natsu asked, ignoring the previous question.

"Don't know." Gajeel answered, looking at the sky.

"Tell me where he is!" Natsu shouted.

"I said I don't know!" The other slayer shouted, butting heads with Natsu before they both pulled back in pain. "I'm starting to think your stupidity is contagious."

"What was that?" Natsu asked.

"He disappeared." Gajeel confessed, looking up at the sky with back towards Natsu. "I trained with Metalicana, and then one day he just disappears on me, without so much as a good bye. What a selfish jerk."

"Hold on. He didn't disappear on July 7th seven years ago, did he?" Natsu asked.

"Wait, are you saying you know where Metalicana is?" Gajeel asked turning around.

"Not a clue." Natsu answered. "But I'm looking for a fire dragon. His name is Igneel. Last time I saw him was July seventh seven years ago."

"So both dragons disappeared seven years ago?" Gajeel asked, trying to put the puzzle together. "Year X777. On the seventh day of the seventh month?"

"What's with all the sevens?" Natsu asked slamming his face into Gajeel's.

"How should I know." Gajeel said pushing back before they both pulled away from each other in pain. "Now it's my turn to ask you a question. Why the hell does the Green Woman smell like a dragon?"

"Uh... What are you talking about?" Natsu asked rubbing the back of his head as Laki climbed down to the two.

"Don't play dumb with me, Salamander." Gajeel said back. "We both know there's no fooling a dragon's slayers nose."

Both Natsu and Laki looked at each other before looking back at Gajeel. "Can you keep a secret?" Laki asked.

"Maybe. What is it?" Gajeel asked. Laki took a deep breath before she explained everything to the Iron Dragon Slayer. "Whoa, that's big. Who was your dragon?"

"Drusta." Laki answered. "And she disappeared on the same day as yours."

"Well, it's got nothing to do with me." Gajeel huffed.

"Just get out of here already." Natsu said, making Gajeel turn around.

"You two are trespassing on our guild!" He snapped.

"You don't have to be rude." Laki said as she helped Natsu up.

"Hey, let us know if you hear anything about Igneel or Drusta." Natsu requested.

"Gimme one reason why I should?" Gajeel shouted.

"Because the three of us are all Dragon Slayers." Natsu said with a smile.

"Screw you both!" Gajeel shouted back. "If I ever see either one of you again, I'll kill you! You hear me!?"

"No need to be so brutal." Natsu said. "I was thinking about a truce, but now I don't know."

"I'm brutal!? You just totaled our guild hall!" Gajeel shouted back.

"To be fair, you destroyed ours first." Laki said back.

* * *

_**Sunset**_

_**Fairy Tail Remains**_

Makarov sighed as he looked at the pile of rubble that was once the guild hall. "It's in ruins. They really did a number on it, huh?"

"Master..." Lucy spoke as she walked forward. "I'm so sorry..."

"You've been through a lot but don't let it get you down." Makarov said.

"Come on, Lucy. Don't look like that." Laki's voice made the blonde turn to her, standing next to Team Shadow Gear and Reedus.

"Laki!" Lucy said, surprised.

"We beat Phantom, so you can smile now." Levy spoke up.

"They might have wrecked our guild hall..." Droy started.

"But we're gonna make it bigger and better than before." Jet finished.

"I'm sorry for making you worry about us, Lucy." Levy apologized.

"No, this is all my fault." Lucy said, shaking her head.

"I told them everything, and just like everyone else, no one thinks it's your fault." Laki said back. "If anything, me and Reedus owe you one for not being strong enough to protect you."

"Oui..." Reedus nodded

"Lucy..." The blonde turned her head to the master. "Though we may not be able to share our feelings of happiness and and sadness entirely, we do share them as much as we can. That's what happens in a guild. One person's happiness becomes everyone's happiness. One person's anger becomes everyone's anger. And one person's tears become everyone's tears. There's no reason for you to feel guilty, so don't cry. You know how much everyone here cares for you."

Lucy covered her eyes as soft sobs escaped her. "Raise your head high, my child. You are a proud member of the Fairy Tail family." Lucy lowered her hands and cried for all to see. 'Maybe I showed off too much...' Makarov thought looking at the rubble. 'No doubt the council will be furious at me. I might even be looking at prison time...' The thought of jail caused the master to burst into tears as well.

* * *

_**One Week Later**_

_**Lucy's Apartment**_

Much had happen after the defeat of Phantom. The Rune Knights showed up and interrogated everyone from Fairy Tail, trying to get an explanation as to what happened. Thousands of interviews and eyewitness reports later, the council said they would make their decision on a later date. Finally, the guild could begin rebuilding their hall.

Lucy sat at her desk, writing to her mom before wincing in pain. She lifted up her shirt, revealing a massive bruise on the side. "This won't leave a mark, will it?" She looked out the as a mother bird gave its chick a worm before looking back at her letter

'You know, mom, I can't help but wonder if dad really was behind all this. You don't think he'd go that far, do you?' She asked and wrote at the same time. 'Now that I think about it, he would. Without a second thought. I just don't understand why he wants me to come home all of a sudden. It's not like he cared when I was there. He'd do it again, use his money to try and force me back? No, I won't let him.'

* * *

_**Fairy Tail**_

"Ready, Laki?" Natsu asked.

"One, two, three!" Laki counted before they lifted 9 rows of wood up and walked.

"Figures Natsu would need help." Gray said as he walked by with one piece on his shoulder.

"What was that!?" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu, focus!" Laki said, trying to match Natsu strength.

"Right, sorry." Natsu said. "Besides, we carry more than him on our own."

"Wanna bet!?" Gray said as the boys butted heads.

Behind a wall of bricks, Juvia swooned at the sight of her love. 'That's right, my love. Resist that other woman's charms.'

A beam of wood slammed onto Grays head and buried him in the ground. "Gray, knock it off!" Erza, now in a construction outfit ordered. "Natsu, think about your partner before you start fighting!"

"Yes ma'am." Both boys nodded in fear.

"Where'd she get that outfit?" Jet asked from the side.

"Looks like everyone's at work, even the master." Levy said, as a giant Makarov locked wood in place.

"In a giant way." The boys added.

"Boss, where do want Natsu and Laki to put their lumber?" Erza asked.

"Over there." The master pointed behind him and the partners walked over with the wood before putting it down.

"What's with the 'boss'?" Jet and Droy asked.

"That hurt, Erza..." Gray said as he pulled himself out of the ground.

"Am I the only one who thinks it's too big?" Macao asked looking at the frames.

"I was thinking the same thing..." Wakaba said.

"We figured this would be a good time to expand." Mirajane explained from behind before holding up a piece of paper. "Look, the plans are right here."

"Really?" Macao asked.

"I wanna see..." Wakaba said.

"I liked it just how it was." Natsu said as he walked over next to Laki.

"Might as well see how much wood we'll need." Laki said.

"So what's the new look?" Gray asked. All five looked at what appeared to be a children's drawing of a building.

"Wha?..." Macao asked.

"Wow, that looks, great." Wakaba lied.

"So, which way is up?" Natsu asked.

"How wide is this thing?" Laki asked.

"These are the worst plans ever." Gray blatantly said, leaning in. "Who's the idiot who drew this thing?" Mira burst into tears and Gray tried to calm her down. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you."

"You made her cry..." The others said, glaring at Gray.

"That's Gray." Happy added.

'My darling Gray is so cold to other women, yet so warm to me.' Juvia wickedly thought.

* * *

_**Hours Later**_

"I am beat." Gray complained.

"What are you complaining about?" Laki asked the other maker mage. "You're not the one who's using their magic to make the logs."

"When's our lunch break?" Natsu asked.

"Got you covered, Natsu." Laki pulled out a bag, but a stream of water pulled it away.

"What the heck was that?" Natsu asked, soaking wet.

"Where'd my bag go!?" Laki asked. "It had my lunch too!"

"Look, a lunch box!" Happy pointed to Gray, now holding a pink box.

"Where'd it come from?" Gray opened the box, and found his own face made from food.

"Whoa, that looks, super tasty." Natsu said as Gray stood flabbergasted.

"More like... Seriously messed up." Laki said, looking at the tentacles on the second layer.

'Of course you would say that, rival!' Juvia shouted in her head. 'I bet you spiked this with a love potion or something!" She dropped Laki's bag and began smashing it.

"I can't eat this!" Gray said. "It's too weird, and something is oozing out of the side."

'I slaved for three days to make that...' Juvia thought, sulking.

"Who said you could have lunch!?" Erza asked before looking at the box. "Wait, is that your face made out of veggies?" She grabbed a fork and stabbed it in the eye, scaring Gray before she ate it. "This is good. I could eat the whole thing."

"Guess I should try it." Gray said. Juvia watched this and her mind traveled to Gray shirtless on his knees.

"You guys mind doing me a favor?" The guild wizards looked over to see Loke holding a key ring with the guild's emblem on it. "When I was in town, I found Lucy's Gate Keys. Think you could give them to her?"

"Hey man. We were wondering where you went." Gray said as he walked over with Natsu and Laki.

"Trying to score some points with Lucy?" Laki asked.

"Are you okay?" Happy asked as he looked at Loke's face. "You're like extra pale."

"I'm okay." Loke said back. "Just tired. Being a gentleman is pretty exhausting."

"We haven't seen her in a while." Happy confessed. "She's probably still too sore to help us."

"We should check on her." Laki suggested before turning to Loke. "Wanna come with us?"

"I'll pass." He declined. "You know how I am around Celestial wizards." He turned and walked away.

"Come on, this is Lucy were talking about." Natsu complained.

"Let him be, Natsu." Erza said. "Everyone has different strengths and weaknesses. Just leave him alone."

* * *

_**Lucy's Apartment**_

"Lucy!" Happy shouted as he hovered by the window.

"How ya feeling?" Natsu asked next to the cat.

"Don't come in through the window." Gray said as he crawled down the fireplace.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you two to use a door?" Erza asked, sipping a cup of tea.

"Like you're one to talk." Both boys said back.

"Natsu, can you please open the door?" Laki asked from the outside. Natsu walked over and opened the door for the girl. "Thank you."

"Where is she?" Natsu complained.

"Shouldn't she be screaming for us to get out?" Gray asked.

"Where could she be?" Erza asked.

"The bathroom?" Gray asked. "Laki, can you check?"

"Fine." Laki begrudgingly pulled the curtain to the side. "Lucy!?"

"Nope, just me." Natsu said.

"Why are you in her bath!?" The maker mages shouted.

"Seems as if she's not home." Erza surmised.

"Way to state the obvious." Gray said.

"It's just doesn't feel the same without her." Erza said as the group reentered the main room.

"Lucy, you in here?" Happy asked opening a dresser drawer before going slack jawed.

"Is she in there?" Natsu asked before matching Happy's look.

"Like she would fit in a drawer." Gray said before copying the other two.

"It's not nice to go through a girl's-" Laki started before she and Erza stared in the drawer as well. "Where do you buy underwear like this?!"

"That's underwear!?" Gray asked.

"I've never seen anything like it." Erza confessed. "Where would you even wear it?"

"Family gathering?" Natsu suggested.

"Definitely not." The others shook their heads.

"Please close the drawer already." Laki said before closing it herself.

"Lucy, where are you?" Happy asked as he flew up to a cupboard. He opened it up and was sent to the ground by a stream of letters.

"That's a lot of letters." Erza said impressed.

"And they're still sealed?" Gray asked.

"'Dear Mom, today is a special day. I finally got into Fairy Tail'." Natsu read.

"Natsu, you can't just read a woman's private thoughts." Laki said.

"'I meet the most beautiful woman named Erza, who's actually really nice and cool'." Natsu countinued, making the read head blush at the blondes words. "'She's always yelling at Natsu, Gray and Laki'."

"Are all these letters for her mom?" Laki asked.

"Sure looks that way." Happy said.

"Why didn't she mail any of them?" Natsu asked.

"I found a note." The others turned to Erza standing in front of Lucy's desk. "Evidently, she left it for us. It says she's going home."

"No way!" The others shouted in disbelief.

* * *

_**Heartfilia Estate**_

Lucy walked down a dirt road that turned into cobblestone that led her to a giant mansion. In front, an old maid was sweeping the path. She twirled around with her broom as Lucy walked forward. "Miss. Supetto." The maid started bawling tears before the entire staff of the mansion burst out and surrounded her, welcoming her back.

"Miss. Lucy." A young maid spoke up. "Your father would like you to come to his study."

'Figures...' Lucy thought, looking up at the mansion. 'I've come back after a year and it's still 'meet me in the study'. Dad never changes.'

* * *

_**Heartfilia Study**_

Lucy, now clothed in a fancy dress, walked in to see her father staring out the window. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left without speaking to you."

"I'm glad you came to your senses and left that retched place." Jude said. "A lady as important as you shouldn't be associated with those ruffians. I certainly wasn't looking forward to spending anymore money having it eradicated. You forced me to go to those extremes." He turned and finally looked at his daughter. "If you weren't being so selfish, I wouldn't have done it. You're the one who brought trouble to your friends."

"It's better that you don't associate with them anyway." He continued. "You're a member of the Heartfilia family. You're above those peasants. You're simply from a different world than them. Which brings me to why I wanted you home so badly. It's about our family. I've arranged for you to marry Duke Sawalu, the Julenelle heir." He turned back to the window.

"Yes, I suspected that might be the reason." Lucy said.

"You must think of this as an investment for your future." Jude said, not turning around. "Once you're married to him, we'll have access to the Julenelle's vast lands in the south, allowing us to expand our railways and bring in millions."

"I see." Lucy said.

"And I expect you to give birth to a baby boy." He ordered. "We need a Heartfilia heir. That is all for now. Return to your room."

"I'm sorry, father. But none of that will happen." Lucy said, making Jude turn around. "I didn't come here to make amends. I came here to say my final goodbyes. I realize it was wrong of me to just leave without saying anything. It's no different than running away. So, I came back to tell you exactly how I feel before I leave for good."

"Lucy..." Jude growled.

"All the money in the world won't buy you happiness!" She shouted. "I figured that out when I was a child. For the first time, I'm truly happy, and I won't let you ruin it for me! I'm warning you, you'd better not mess with Fairy Tail ever again." She grabbed the edge of her dress and ripped it off. "It doesn't matter that you're my father! If you threaten us, we will crush you like any other enemy!"

"It didn't have to be this way. You and I could have sat down and talked things out. But now, I can't trust you. Because you've hurt to many people I care about. I don't need pretty clothes, a big house and money to be happy. I just want to be accepted for who I am! And there's no more 'Lucky' Lucy Heartfilia. It's Lucy of Fairy Tail." She turned and walked towards the door, flashing him her emblem. "They treat me like family, something you've never done."

"It was hard for me to leave this house, only because I had so many fond memories of living here with mom." She continued as she turned around. "I care so much for the people here, so it was hard to leave them behind. But, it's time I moved on. If mom was still alive, I'm sure she'd tell me to do whatever makes me happy, so this is good bye dad." She turned around and went out the door.

* * *

_**Sunset**_

_**Gravesite**_

Lucy looked up at the angel statue watching over the grave. Inscribed in the stone was 'Layla Heartfilia X748 - X777'.

"Lucy!" The blonde turned to see the rest of her team running over to her, panic in their eyes. As they listened to Lucy explain her actions, Jude stared out the window in his study at them.

"Sorry to make you worry." Lucy apologized at the group walked away from the house.

"Don't be." Erza said. "We're the ones who jumped to conclusions."

"Happy here wouldn't stop crying." Natsu said.

"You were too, Natsu." Laki teased.

"I was not! I was sweating out of my eyes!" Natsu shouted.

"Gotta say, I'm digging your home town." Gray said.

"Yes, it's a quaint little place." Erza agreed.

"No, this is just part of our garden." Lucy confessed. "My family owns all the land up to those mountains." Her teammates stared in shock at her words. "What's wrong, guys?"

"HOLY CRAP! SHE'S LOADED!" Gray shouted.

"AND SHE ACTS LIKE IT'S NOTHING!" Natsu screamed as Laki fainted behind him.

"Erza, Natsu and Gray have gone crazy!" Happy said as the men started dancing together.

"The sky..." Erza whispered. "It's so blue..."

"Erza's gone crazy!" Happy shouted.

"Hoppa!" Laki shouted sitting up. Lucy started laughing as she led her stunned friends back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

**What is about fictional wealthy girls having bad dads? Seriously, if I were in their shoes, I wouldn't give a crap what my dad thought of me! I'm living in the lap of luxury! Maybe I'm just being selfish, but I don't care! My only issue would be when he ties to force me to do what I don't want.**

**By overwhelming demand, we'll be skipping to the Tower of Heaven. Now, I know when the big reveal will be, but I hope you guys will wait for it.**

**Beta read by digemsmack.**


	18. Worst Vacation Ever

**Chapter 18**

**Worst Vaction Ever**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

_**Akane Resort**_

Natsu and his team ran on the beach of Akane Resort, the most popular vacation spot in all of Fiore. What where they doing there? Enjoying the tickets Loke gave them. Turns out he was actually Leo the lion, a Celestial Spirit.

Three years ago, his abusive key keeper, the Blue Pegasus wizard, Karen Lilica, died on a job when she tried to summon another spirit when she knew she couldn't. Having broken a cardinal rule of Celestial Spirits, letting their wizard die, the Celestial Spirit King banished Leo from their realm.

He would have faded away, had Lucy not moved the king with her devotion and love for her spirits. The King then decreed that Leo was allowed to return to the realm, on the sole condition that Lucy was Leo's wizard.

As thanks for saving his life, Loke gave his friends tickets to the resort they were currently staying at.

"Give me back my bathing suit!" Gray shouted at Natsu as he held Happy up to cover himself.

"Then you shouldn't have taken it off!" Laki said back.

"I don't think Happy likes being used as a cover." Lucy giggled.

"My beloved Gray..." Juvia whispered from behind a tree. "What a hunk!"

* * *

_**Sunset**_

_**Erza Scarlet's Hotel Room**_

Erza sat on her balcony in her bikini, deep in thought. 'I really had a lot of fun today.' She thought to herself. "It was exquisite.' Her mind traveled to long forgotten memories. Masked men, hideous creatures, shackles, torture, cells, and a single sentence. _"In this world, freedom is nothing but a lie."_

Her eyes snapped open and she lurched forward in shock. "Just a dream..." She muttered looking at her hands. "I must have fallen asleep..." She stood up and walked into her room. She modeled herself in front of the large mirror in her room before Requipping into her standard armor.

"I'm always more comfortable in my armor..." She told herself. "Guess it's not the most feminine though."

Her door opened and she turned to see Lucy in a red dress. "Get out of the room and let's have some fun!" The blonde said. "Natsu, Gray and Laki are downstairs. Wanna join them and play some games?"

"That's right. There's a casino here, isn't there?" The red head asked before Requipping into a purple dress. "So, how do I look?"

"A little flashy if you ask me..." Lucy mumbled. "Come on, let's have some fun!"

Erza nodded before looking back at the mirror. 'I guess I can relax and enjoy myself today.'

* * *

**_Casino_**

The lights shined brightly in the casino and ride section of the resort. Families and friends played the games and rode the rides, enjoying themselves. Natsu pressed a button that said 17 and the magic roulette game started as Happy hovered near him. "Come on, seventeen!"

The balls inside swirled around the big sphere before they slowed down. Three had seventeen on them, but then the one in the middle suddenly changed to sixteen. "What's the big idea!?" Natsu shouted.

"Sir, please don't hit the machine." An employee requested.

"But it acted like it was gonna give me my number!" Natsu cried. "It's not fair!"

"Crying won't help." The man said.

"They are such sore losers." Gray whispered from a blackjack table.

"My darling Gray..." The boy looked up to see Juvia in a blue dress and a gold Fairy Tail necklace. "Do you remember me?"

"Yeah, you're that crazy chick from Phantom!" Gray shouted.

Laki giggled at her crush before picking up the dice from the craps table. "Come on, mama needs a new pair of glasses." She shook the dice and threw them. They rolled on the table and landed on 6 and 4. "Oh yeah!"

"Come on, seventeen! Come back!" Natsu shouted. "I'll do anything!"

"Calm yourself, boy." The humans and cat looked over to see a literal block head looking at them. "You can't play nice like the rest of the grownups, so hit the bricks."

"Square!?" Happy asked.

"Blockhead!" Natsu shouted.

"A little friendly advise, pal." The man said. "In life, you got two paths to take." His body started to glow before Natsu found himself trapped by blocks.

"What's your damage?" Natsu asked the man, now floating over his chair.

"You can either live a dandy life..." The man pointed his finger at Natsu and it turned into a block rifle. Natsu panicked as the scopes light came between his eyes. "Or you can die a jealous poser. Take your pick."

"Natsu!" Laki cried out. Before she could run over, she tripped over something. Suddenly, her hands were fixed behind her head as a tube wrapped around her body. "What is this?"

"Ah, ah, ah..." Laki looked up as a girl with pig tails, a yellow jacket, and a pink skirt walked over from the other side of the table and kneeled down over the Maker mage. "Can't have you helping Salamander, can I, Green Woman?"

"Who are you?" Laki groaned out.

"I'll be asking the questions." The girl said.

* * *

_**Bar**_

"So, I heard Phantom was forced to disband." Gray said. "Sorry that happened to you."

"Don't be." Juvia shock her head. "It's not all bad. I'm an independent wizard now. I can join any guild I want."

"I see, so I'm guessing you wanna join Fairy Tail?" He asked, looking at her necklace.

"Very much so." She answered.

"I don't know..." Gray turned from her. "After the stunt you guys just pulled... Personally, I don't have a problem with you, but it's up to the master."

"I'll do anything!" Juvia declared.

"I'd be careful making promises like that." He joked.

"Mister Fullbuster?" Both turned to see a man with an iron jaw, eyepatch, and a turban behind them. A magic seal appeared from his eye and the bar exploded.

* * *

_**With Erza and Lucy**_

"What was that?" Erza asked, looking away from the cards in her hand.

"Sounds like the parade is gonna start soon." A man in a costume said.

"Make sense." Lucy said as the girls turned back to the table.

* * *

_**Bar**_

"Juvia!" Gray cried before turning to the man who destroyed the bar. "What do you want pal?"

"Where is Erza?" The man asked.

"Erza?" Gray asked confused.

* * *

_**With Erza and Lucy**_

"You got a straight!" Lucy cheered as Erza played her hand.

"Looks like I'm pretty lucky today." Erza said.

"Dealer change." A new dealer stepped up and shuffled the cards.

"I have a feeling I'm just getting started." Erza grinned.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"in that case, I've got a special game for you." The dealer threw five cards on the table, the cards spelling the word 'death'. "And while we're at it, what don't we raise the stakes, sister?"

Erza looked up at the dealer and saw a dark skinned man with blonde hair, making her shake in fear. "Sho..." She whispered. "Is that you?"

"So you do remember..." He said back.

"You know him?" Lucy asked. "You.. Okay..." Erza mumbled.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sho asked.

"No, I just... Meant..." She tried to explain, but her brain would give her any words.

* * *

_**Bar**_

"Now, where is she?" The man asked again.

"What makes you think I'd tell you?" Gray asked back.

Water swirled in between them before in manifested into Juvia. "I won't let you hurt him. You'll have to go through me first."

"Juvia..." Gray started to object.

"You need to get to Erza." She interrupted. "I fear she maybe in trouble."

The man raised two fingers to his head and pressed them against his temple. "So, you've located her." He said, shocking the other two. "I see. So I should clean things up on my end? Understood." A dark mist covered the room, blinding anyone still in it.

"What's going on!?" Gray shouted.

"It's magic born from darkness." The man said from behind the two. **"Dark Moment!"**

* * *

_**With Natsu**_

"Hey, who turned off the lights?" Natsu asked annoyed.

"Natsu, where are you?" Happy called out.

"I'm here, where ever here is." Natsu answered.

"Good bye boy." The man said.

"Not gonna happen!" Natsu roared before the man firing the gun.

"Natsu!" Laki cried out.

* * *

_**With Erza and Lucy **_

"A gunshot?" Lucy asked.

"What's going on!?" Erza asked. The lights turned back on, showing Sho had moved from behind the card table. "Where'd he go!?"

"I'm right here, sister." Both girls turned to see Sho behind them as cards fell from his hands.

"He put the people in the cards?" Lucy asked.

"Neat trick, huh?" Sho asked, holding the last card.

"You used magic?" Erza asked.

"That's right." Sho answered. "You're not the only one with powers anymore."

"Who taught you that?" Erza demanded.

"Meow." A magic seal appeared beneath Lucy and an orange tube wrapped around the blonde like it did with Laki.

"Leave her alone!" Erza demanded, turning around to see he girl who tied up Laki. "Millianna? You can use magic too?"

"It's been a while, Erzy." Millianna teased.

"Let Lucy go." Erza demanded. "She's done nothing wrong! She's my friend!"

"Friend, huh?" The new girl asked.

"We use to be friends too, remember?" Sho asked.

'These creeps were her friends?' Lucy asked herself.

"I - I do." Erza nervously answered.

"We were very close, until you decided to betray us." Sho said, making Erza shake.

"Cut her some slack, Sho." A new voice spoke up as the man who shot Natsu appeared. "Keep all that baggage in check and everything will be just dandy."

"Blockhead!?" Lucy asked shocked at the new man.

"Very nice, the outside world's been good to you." The man said, looking at Erza.

"That voice, Wally?" Erza asked.

"As you can see, I've gone through some changes." The man said. "Old Mad Dog Wally is a lot smoother now then he was back in the old days."

"You use magic as well?" Erza asked.

"Don't be so surprised." A voice said from behind her as the man who took out Gray and Juvia appeared. "Its not that hard once you get a hold of it. Right Erza?"

"Simon?" Erza asked, turning around as Millianna pushed Lucy to the ground.

"Erza! Who are these people!?" Lucy asked. "Why does he keep calling you sister?"

"He's not actually my brother.. Erza confessed with a sigh. "We all grew up together."

"Wait, I thought you said you joined Fairy Tail as a little girl?" Lucy asked confused.

"This... Was before that." The red head continued. "Why have you found me? What do you want?"

"We're here to take you back with us." Wally answered. "But if you wanna be difficult, babe..." He turned his arm into the gun and pointed it at Lucy as a red dot appeared between her eyes.

"No, don't hurt her!" Erza begged before a shot hit her in the back.

"Erza!" Lucy cried as Simon picked Erza up.

"You sure she's alive?" Sho asked.

"Just a sleep bullet." Wally said. "She'll be fine."

"Wait! Where are you jerks taking her!?" Lucy shouted. "You know you're not gonna get away with this! The others will find you, and they're gonna make you pay!"

"I'd forget about your friends if I were you." Wally said. "We already took care of them."

"They were nothing but talk." Simon added.

"No... You can't have beaten them!" Lucy shouted before the tube squeezed harder.

"In a few minutes, you be just like a yummy pretzel." Millianna teased. "Just like the Green Woman."

"Hey Millianna. I scored something for ya." Wally said as Happy appeared in his hands.

"A kitty!" The girl cheered. "Can I keep him?! Can I!? Can I!?"

"Happy!" Lucy shouted.

"Calm down, and tie Erza up." Simon ordered.

"Sister, you're finally coming home..." Sho said with tears in his eyes. "To the Tower of Heaven... I bet Jellal will be smiling from ear to ear to see you..."

'The Tower of Heaven...' Erza thought with what little conscious she had left. 'Did he really succeed?'

"Where are you taking her!" Lucy shouted as the group walked away. A magic seal appeared above them and they vanished from her sight. "When I get out of this thing..." She threatened rolling around, until her key ring fell off. "Yes!" She rolled over to it and grabbed a key.

**"Open, Gate of the Giant Crab - Cancer!"** She shouted, but the spirit never came. "Come on, Cancer! Taurus! Leo! Anyone! Please help me!" She groaned in pain as the tube tightened. "Is this thing blocking my magic or something?" She gasped when something sharp touched her back. "What the heck was that?"

"Sorry about that." The mascot said from inside his card underneath Lucy?

"Was that you?" She asked rolling over.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I just happened to have this letter opener in my pocket, so I figured I might be able to cut my way out of the thing."

"Even though his knife is in the card, it touched me?" She pondered before getting an idea. "Look, I don't know how, but I get the felling objects in the cards might be able to break through them."

"You think so?" He asked.

"I do." She answered before rolling onto her back. "Please, try to cut through this rope."

"I'll do my best." He said before starting to cut.

"Please hurry!" Lucy begged.

"Don't rush me, I'm going as fast as I can." The man said. The rope snapped before fading away.

Lucy picked up the card and looked at the man. "I really owe you one."

"You think you could help us now?" The mascot asked.

Lucy kissed the carb before running out the door. "I promise I'll come back with help!" She ran though the casino, looking for her friends. 'Please let that guy be lying to me!'

She arrived at the ruins of the bar and found Grsy unconscious against it. "Snap out of this, Gray!" Lucy shouted as she ran over. "Talk to me!" She put her hand on his shoulder and shook him, only to have him shatter into ice. "I'm so sorry! You're gonna be okay!" She shouted trying to put him back together.

"You don't have to worry." Lucy looked over as a puddle of water grew and turned into Juvia.

"I remember you." Lucy said reaching for her keys. "You're with Phantom!"

"Wait Lucy!" Juvia lifted herself off the ground and revealed Gray. "There is no Phantom anymore. She's on our side!"

"That's right." Juvia added. "I pulled my beloved inside of me to keep him safe."

"Say what?" Lucy asked confused.

"Hey watch the pervy talk!" All three looked over to see Laki in the same tube as Lucy.

"Laki!" Gray and Lucy shouted.

"Someone please, get me out of this!" Laki shouted before groaning in pain. "Okay, I'm gonna have to start doing yoga!"

"Hang on, I got it." Gray grabbed the tube and froze it before it shattered with a punch.

"Thanks." Laki said, brushing herself off. "So, what happened?"

"This dude cast a darkness spell that knocked out all the lights." Gray said, taking off his wet top. "So I created an ice clone to distract him so I could figure out what to do next."

"I wanted to keep the real Gray safe, so I pulled him inside my Water Lock until it was safe." Juvia added.

"And thanks to that, he got away." Gray said, making Juvia's jaw drop. "What now? Where's Erza? She was supposed to be with you." He turned to Lucy.

"No, I don't." Lucy answered. "This is bad, they took Erza and Happy."

A roar of fire drew their attention the roulette machines remains. All four turned to see Natsu standing, as Laki ran over. "You okay, Natsu?"

"No, I'm not okay!" Natsu shouted in pain. "I got shot in the mouth! That really hurts!"

"I'm pretty sure that would kill anyone who isn't a freak." Lucy said.

"I have to agree." Juvia added.

"Block head!" Natsu shouted as he ran out the casino, with Laki in tow.

"Follow them!" Gray ordered.

"Does he even know where he's going?" Lucy asked.

"If there's one thing flame brain is good at, it's tracking prey." Gray answered.

* * *

**_Tower Of Heaven_**

Jutting out of the sea like an ugly zit was a crooked and mangled tower, guarded by soldiers and demonic dogs. At the top of this monstrosity was a dome throne room.

A hooded man walked forward, the sound of chains scraping with every step, to a throne. "Master Jellal, we've received confirmation that Erza has been successfully captured." He reported. "They are returning as we speak." The man on the throne gave a soft smile. "But I do have a question. Why do we even need her? Can't you just have one of those fools kill her, or just do it yourself?"

"A rather simplistic way to look at the problem." Jellal chuckled. "But with the Tower of Heaven now complete, to let her live would indeed turn into a thorny issue. So the time has come. Erza Scarlet is the perfect sacrifice to make my dreams a reality."

* * *

_**Ship**_

Erza slowly woke up and found herself bound against a beam of wood. "Where am I?"

"On a ship at sea." Sho said, walking forward.

"A ship?" Erza asked.

"That's right." Sho nodded. "And our course is set for the Tower of Heaven."

"I see..." Erza sighed. "I should have figured. Would you please untie me? I won't cause any trouble."

"That's not going to happen." Sho shook his head. "You've proven yourself untrustworthy." Erza tried to wiggle free. "It's no use. Millianna's bindings conceal magic power, so you're struggling in vain. You won't have any luck breaking free from them."

"Fine, I won't resist." Erza said. "But please, let me Requip into my armor. The Tower... I'm scared to go back... I just wanna have it on... So I can feel safe."

"That dress looks much better on you." Sho said. He kneeled down and wrapped her in a hug before tears fell from his eyes.. "I didn't want to do this... I've missed you so much... Tell me... Why did you betray us? Why did you betray Jellal!?" He shouted in her face.

'Jellal...' Erza thought as the memories came back to her.

* * *

_**Eight Years Ago**_

_"Over here. Hurry up." A young Sho said, pointing to a hole in a cell._

_"Try to be quite, ya dummy." A young Wally said._

_"You're being even louder than he is." A little Millianna scolded._

_"Sorry, Millianna..." Wally said with a blush._

_"Come on Erza." A child Simon said. "We have to go, or the guards will catch us."_

_"I... I know..." Erza said. "I wanna go, but I'm scared. I know what happens to all the other kids. They're dead..."_

_"There's nothing to worry about." The group looked over a young boy with blue hair and a tattoo on his right face. "We're gonna be fine."_

_"Jellal..." Erza blushed._

_"We're finally getting back our freedom." Jellal clenched his fist. "Our futures, our dreams. Let's go, Erza." He held out his hand and Erza took it._

* * *

**_Era_**

"You're serious!?" Org asked. "The R-system still exists!? But that's not possible!"

"About a decade ago, construction began on the R-system, a structure designed by a cult of black magic users." Michello said. "But I thought we had all seven destroyed!? There ruins shouldn't even exist!"

"Apparently, we missed one." Belno said as a visual of the tower appeared. "It was off the coast of Caelum."

"How did we miss it!?" Org asked. "It's not close to completion, is it?"

"We don't know." Belno answered. "Our investigation team went missing after they sent us these images."

"It looks complete to me." Ultear observed.

"Why would they revive the R-System after so long?" Michello asked.

"The Tower of Heaven." Siegrain said. "That's not an R-system. It's the Tower of Heaven."

"I don't give a damn what it's called!" Org shouted. "It is taboo magic. There would be chaos of word of its existence ever got out!"

"We'll have to find a way to subdue them." Belno said. "I suggest we dispatch the military."

"Not an option." Lej said back.

"Why the hell not!?" She asked back.

"We'd be putting our soldiers in danger because we don't know who we're dealing with." He explained. "According to our intelligence, the cult thought to be responsible for this is no longer controlling the tower."

"Well then, how is?" Michello asked.

"A group of wizards, led by a man named Jellal." Lej said, making everyone turn to Siegrain.

"Jellal?" Michello asked.

"Isn't that the name of your dead brother?" Org asked.

"I'm afraid so." He nodded. "That would be him."

* * *

_**With Team Natsu**_

_**Sea**_

"I'm worried about those people trapped in the cards..." Lucy mumbled as the group sailed the sea. "Think they're okay?"

"We let the military know about them before we left, so I'm sure they're fine." Gray said before looking around. "Wait, where are we?"

"I don't know." Juvia answered. "We were following Salamanders lead."

"You sure this is the right way, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Trust me Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

"How are you not blowing chunks?" Gray asked.

"You can thank Laki for that." Natsu said with a smile.

"Where is she, anyway?" Lucy asked, looking around the boat.

"Right here." Laki answered as a seal appeared on the floor of the boat before Laki's head popped out. "This is too important for Natsu to be sick, so I used my magic to sink into the wood. Since he doesn't see me as a vehicle, he's fine."

"I still can't believe how easy it was for them to take us out, and kidnap Erza and Happy." Gray huffed out. "It pisses me off."

"To be fair, they must be very powerful if they defeated someone as strong as Erza." Juvia spoke up.

"The hell?" Gray asked, glaring at the Water mage. "They didn't beat her! Quit talking like you know her because you don't!"

"I'm sorry!" Juvia shouted.

"Gray calm down." Lucy said. "Those creeps that attacked us said they were old friends of Erza. Face it, when it comes to Erza, we know as much about her as Juvia does."

All three stared in silence until Natsu spoke up. "I just got this weird feeling..." All around them, birds fell from the sky dead, and fish rose up from the sea belly up.

"This isn't natural..." Juvia mumbled.

"That's wreckage from Fiore naval ship." Gray said, looking at the floating wood.

"Well, this is creepy." Lucy said.

"Hey guys, what's that?" Erik asked, pointing to something sticking out of the sea.

"That must be the Tower of Heaven..." Lucy said.

"I'll protect us." Juvia declared, summoning a seal that rose water around them in a dome. "My water dome will make us undetectable."

"Nice work, Juvia." Lucy praised her.

"Can we get their any faster?" Laki asked. "I can't hold this forever."

"Then just come out." Natsu said. He instantly regretted it as Laki sat down and he puke off the side of the boat.

* * *

_**Tower of Heaven Shore**_

Erza stared in horror at the monstrosity before her. "The Tower of Heaven... You actually finished it?..."

"Don't act so surprised." Sho said. "We've been working on it since you left almost a decade ago."

"Has it really been that long?" Erza asked. "It's amazing how much you've all changed..."

"Move." Simon ordered. The group split after walking into the tower, with Simon and Sho brining Erza to her cell.

"The ceremony will take place later tonight." Sho told the bound Erza. "You'll be staying here until then."

'Ceremony?' Erza thought. 'They're going to activate the R-system?'

"Sorry, but this is what traitors like you get." Sho said as Simon walked away from the cell. "Jellal is still upset at you, but he's given you a special honor. He's chosen you to be the sacrifice for the ceremony. I'm sad I won't ever see you again, but you're going to help us reach heaven."

He looked at her bindings and noticed her hands shaking. "Are you frightened? Does the idea of being a sacrifice scare you? Or does this cell bring back some nostalgia?"

* * *

**_Eight Years Ago_**

_"Did you brats honestly think you could escape so easily?!" A fat cult member said as they walked in with monstrous guard dogs. "You're all gonna be punished big time for trying to fool us!"_

_"No, no." A thin member said. "Normally I'd agree with you, but we're on a strict deadline with the R-system. We cannot afford any more delays. If you tell us who came up with this little stunt, well only take them, and leave the rest of you alone. That's pretty benevolent, don't you think?"_

_"Speak up!" The fat one shouted. "Who was it!?"_

_Erza glanced over at Sho, shaking in fear. Knowing it was his idea, she started to speak. "I-"_

_"It was me." Jellal interrupted. "I planned this whole thing."_

_"Is that so?" The thin one asked, looking at Erza. "But I know it wasn't you. It was the red head, wasn't it?"_

_"Take her away." The fat one ordered. Simon and Jellal tried to fight back, only to be zapped by the large ones rod._

_"Don't worry about me..." Erza whispered from the arms of the man taking her away. "I'll be fine. It's just like you said, Jellal... It's not scary at all..."_

_"You won't get away with this!" He shouted._

"Even though it was my plan, you're the one who ended up getting punished." Sho said. "I was too scared to to say anything about it. I'm sorry... It was my fault."

"I don't care about that anymore." Erza said. "Right now I'm worried that none of you truly understand how dangerous it is to resurrect someone using the R-system."

"Wow, I didn't expect you to know what the R stood for." Sho confessed.

"The revive system. In exchange for countless sacrifices, it can bring a single person back to life. It is black magic completely devoid of humanity." Erza spat in disgust.

"Sure, it's forbidden. But whoever said magic had to be humane?" Sho asked. "I believe that all magic wears away at one's humanity."

"Spoken just like the member of a black magic cult." Erza said back. "Are you one of them now!?"

"Don't you dare compare me to those idiots!" Sho shouted. "They thought this tower was only good for restoration magic. We know better because we know the truth. Jellal told us he can use the tower to get us into heaven."

"Heaven?" Erza asked confused.

"See, once we bring that person back, the world will be reborn." He explained with a sick grin. "And we will be its rulers! The cultists who kept us here as slaves. The ones who loved a traitor like you, the citizens who lived their lives in ignorance, even the Magic Council. Well drill fear and sorrow into every one of their hearts! They'll be stripped of their freedom and denied any rights once we have the power! The only choice they'll have will be to bow before us!"

Erza heard enough. She jumped off the hook holding her up and kicked her former friend in the face, knocking him out. She then tore the bindings off her hands with her teeth. "Sho... What could have cause you to change so much?..." Her body glowed as she Requipped into her armor. "Jellal... I won't forgive you for this!"

* * *

_**With Happy**_

Happy slowly woke up before looking around the room, filled to the brim with cat paraphernalia. "There's kitty's everywhere! Where am I? Where's Natsu and Laki?"

"Meow." Millianna popped up next to him.

"A creepy cat lady!" Happy shouted scared.

"So, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I've been better." Happy said.

"A talking kitty!" She grabbed Happy and almost suffocated him in a hug.

"Milli..." Wally said from the door way. "Better let go or you'll give that cat a ticket to the big litter box in the sky."

"Block head!" Happy shouted.

"Talking cats are cool and all, but you know what's dandier?" He asked. "A cat that can talk."

"That's the same thing!" Happy shouted. "What is this place, and where are Natsu and Laki?"

"Don't get mouthy." Wally warned. "As for your friends, he's probably kissing asphalt right about now."

"No way you were strong enough to take out Natsu or Laki." Happy denied.

"Wally! Millianna!" Two guards shouted as they reached the room. "Erza has escaped!"

"She did?" Millianna asked. "That's Erzy for ya."

"No way that chick is getting off the island." Wally said as the guards led them away.

"Erza is here too?" Happy asked himself. "They got her too."

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

"Ha hahahah!" Jellal laughed at the news Erza had escaped.

"Sir?" The man asked, confused.

"Young Erza has certainly grown into an amazing woman, as expected." Jellal said. "She's truly fascinating. I can't wait to see how this all plays out. Will I win, or will she? We'll have a game. One that weaves past and present, life and death."

"But what about the Council?" The boy asked. "Mobilizing their navy is cause for concern." He missed the little smirk on Jellal's face.

* * *

**_Era_**

"We have to stop Jellal!" Org shouted.

"We must gather information!" Leiji countered.

"Send the military!" Belno said.

"You ignorant fools!" Siegrain shouted, catching everyone off guard.

"What?" Org asked.

"Only fools would send the military and risk the lives of thousands." He explained. "I'm telling you, it's far too dangerous."

"So then, what's your idea?" Org asked.

"This is a precarious situation." He said. "If we want to stop him, we must completely destroy the Tower of Heaven. And there's only one sure way to do that. Etherion."

"Have you lost your mind!?" Org shouted.

"You're talking about using magic that destroys time and space!" Michello added.

"Absolutely not!" Belno protested.

"Do you have any idea how much devastation it would cause?!" Leiji shouted. "It was designed to wipe out an entire county!"

"Etherion is an absolute last resort!" Belno added. "It is more dangerous then the R-system itself!"

"Just listen to me!" Siegrain shouted. "Its satellite square can pinpoint a target anywhere in the region. If we focus it directly on the tower, we can cause as little collateral damage as possible, and destroy the structure."

"I vote to fire." Ultear said, raising her hand.

"Not you too!" Org said. "Has everyone here gone mad!"

"There's nine of us here." Siegrain said. "Three more in favor will give us the majority. I refuse to let deliberations delay us. Time is of the essence. I urge you to vote with me! We cannot allow him to activate the R-system!"

"But along with destroying the tower, Etherion's blast will also kill your brother." Org reminded him.

"My brother died a long time ago." Siegrain said with no regret. "All that's left is a monster."

* * *

**It has begun. Now, please don't hate me for not having Laki use her real magic just yet. The moment has to be just right. And it will be, trust me.**

**For you pervs out there, Laki is wearing the suit she wears in the waterpark OVA.**

**Let me say this now. I DESPISE two/thirds of the Trinity Raven, the only one I like is Ikuraga. First of all, they're suppose to be assassins, and assassins are supposed to be scary. Instead we got a rock 'n' roll reject and a goddamn owl man. Then their fights sucked and their magic was just, just in this story. In this story, I'll be giving life to two mascots of two of my favorite bands, their description in the next chapter.**

**Beta read by digemsmack.**


	19. Erza the Slave?

**Chapter 19**

**Erza the Slave?**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

**_Tower of Heaven Shoreline_**

"They have a ton of look outs." Gray mumbled.

"I say we charge them!" Natsu said.

"Don't even think about it." Lucy scolded.

"They have Erza and Happy." Laki added between pants. "If we screw this up, we could be putting them in danger."

"I found something." Juvia said from the water. "There's an underwater passageway."

"Really?" Gray asked. "Nice work."

"You hear that you two?" She asked Lucy and Laki. "I was just praised by Gray, not either of you."

"Yea, yea..." Lucy mumbled.

"What is she talking about?" Laki asked.

"It should only take us about ten minutes to swim there." Juvia explained.

"We can hold our breath for that long." Natsu said.

"Totally." Gray added.

"That's not humanly possible, ya dopes!" Lucy shouted.

"Well, it's not like wood sinks." Laki said. "Other wise, I could just sneak us in there."

"Then I suggest you wear theses." Juvia held up her hand and a sphere of water floated above it. "It's a water she'll containing oxygen. With these you can breathe as you normally would on land."

"That's awesome." Natsu said. "And, who are you?"

"I think her name is Jillian." Laki mumbled.

The others put on their spheres and dove into the water, following Juvia. After ten minutes, they popped out of the water into a room with really weird statues and pillars.

"So we're beneath the tower now?" Gray asked.

"I wonder where they're keeping Erza and Happy." Natsu mumbled.

"They may look silly, but they sure do work." Lucy, in a bikini said, holding her orb.

"If Juvia charged money for this, she'd make a fortune." Laki added.

"I'm impressed you both made it here, because I made both of yours smaller than the others." Juvia confessed.

"Wow, you're so kind." Both siad as their bubbles popped.

"Intruders!" Guards shouted as they swarmed the room.

"Looks like we won't be sneaking around anymore." Gray said.

"I'm afraid not." Juvia said.

"You really wanna know who we are?" Natsu asked as heat rolled off his body. "We're the guys who are gonna kick your butts!" He slammed his fist into the ground, creating an explosion. "We're wizards from Fairy Tail!" He shouted as the group jumped above the dust cloud. **"Fire Dragon Roar!"**

**"Wood Make: Violent Approach!" **Laki shouted as spiked balls rolled along the flames, catching fire and slamming into the guards.

**"Ice-Make: Lance!" **Gray shouted as he blasted another side with his ice.

"That girls in her bikini." One guard said to a group as they stared at Lucy.

**"Open, Gate of the Maiden - Virgo!" **Lucy chanted as she summoned her spirit.

"Did you summon me princess?" The maid asked, making the guards drool even more.

"Teach these pervs a lesson." Lucy simply said.

"As you wish." Virgo said back.

"Here, Virgo. Enjoy yourself." Laki said, tossing the spirit a newly crafted scythe.

"Thank you, Miss Laki." The spirit bowed before charging the guards, swinging her new weapon as she went.

"Is this chick made of water or something?" One guard asked as Juvia recovered from her wounds before them. "Our swords won't touch her."

"So let's try our guns!" A group of soldiers opened fire on her, but the shots just went right though her. "What's wrong with this girl?!"

"Drip, drip, drop." Juvia swung her arm and a magic circle appeared. **"Water Slicer!"** Blades of water shot out of the seal, sending the soldiers flying away. The remaining guards were taken out with a mix of fire, ice, wood, water and Virgo takedowns. "That seems to have done the trick."

"Good job team." Gray said.

"I think we just lost the element of surprise." Laki joked.

"Spill it, where's block head!?" Natsu asked a guard. Behind them a giant head in the wall opened its mouth and extended its tongue as a bridge. "What's that?"

"I think they want us to come up." Gray guessed.

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

"Why are you letting them I tot he tower?" The man asked.

"As I said before, this is a game." Jellal said. "All they did was clear the first stage, that's it. It wouldn't be fun if they died too quickly."

"If we don't proceed quickly, the council will get involved." The man reminded him. "They might be dumb, but they aren't that stupid."

"Now, now, I have told you not to worry about them." Jellal said. "Those fools wish they had the power to stop me."

* * *

**_Era_**

"I vote... To fire..." Leiji siad.

"Not you too." Org complained.

"Two more votes and we have the majority." Siegrain said. "Please, I urge you! You have to trust me on this!"

* * *

_**With Team Natsu**_

"Hey, block head!" Natsu shouted.

"Would you be quite!?" Lucy said back.

"I don't see the point of staying quite." Gray said as everyone but Lucy sat at a table of food. "Not after all the noise we made downstairs."

"The heck are you guys eating?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe you should join them before there's nothing left?" Virgo suggested.

"No one opened the door on this side." Juvia said. "It was remotely opened by magic."

"So they know we're here. The question is why would they let us in." Laki asked before looking over. "Hey, Lucy. Mind changing into something a little less, revealing?"

"I agree. You're giving Mr. Dragneel too much." Virgo said, making Laki choke on her salad.

"What?" Lucy asked, covering herself. "You mean right now?"

"Yes, I'll help you." Virgo inched towards her with an evil glimmer in her eyes.

"Virgo, bad maid." Lucy said in vain as Gray looked over.

"Holy..." He mumbled.

"Please stop looking at her Gray!" Juvia shouted.

"I brought this over from the Celestial World." Virgo told Lucy, now in a green dress.

"Well boys, how do I look in this?" The blonde asked.

"Amazing." Gray said.

"Don't complement her!" Juvia shouted.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Laki asked. Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed the spirit and led her to the back of the room. "She likes him?"

"No." The spirit said. "I just thought it would be funny to see how you react, and it was." She walked over to Lucy and bowed. "I wish you the best, Princess." Virgo said before fading away.

"Thanks, Virgo." Lucy said. "Oh, sorry, Laki. Probably should have asked for something for you."

"Nah, this is fine." She said as she stood near Natsu on fire, drying her clothes.

"We had a dryer right here!?" Lucy shouted.

"The intruders! We found them!" A group of guards shouted as they ran into the room. Before anyone could do anything, Erza arrived and took them out.

"Erza!" Natsu and Gray shouted.

"As always, her timing is impeccable." Laki said.

"Wow, she's so cool..." Juvia mumbled. Erza looked up and stared wide eyed at the rescue team.

"What are doing inside the tower!?" She asked.

"Looking for you." Lucy answered.

"We haven't met yet, my name's-" Juvia started.

"Go home!" Erza ordered. "This place is far too dangerous."

"You're not gonna scare me away." Natsu said, slamming his hands together. "I ain't going anywhere until that block head gets a taste of my fist. He's gonna pay for shooting me in the mouth."

"You have to go." Erza said.

"Your buddies took Happy with them." Natsu shouted. "I can't leave here without him!"

"They got him too?" Erza asked. "It must have been Millianna."

"Where is he?" Natsu shouted.

"I don't know." She said.

"Got it." Natsu said.

"Got what?" Gray asked.

"Happy's waiting for us!" Natsu shouted running out of the room. "I'm coming little buddy!"

"Natsu!" Laki shouted.

"There he goes again." Gray huffed.

"We have to go after him." Laki said.

"No!" Erza raised her blade, scaring the other. "You don't have to worry about Happy. Millianna is a cat lover, she'd never do anything to hurt him. I'll bring them both back to the guild, but the rest of you need to leave."

"Don't be ridiculous." Lucy said. "We can help you."

"I don't want your help." Erza said. "This is my problem. You don't have to throw yourselves into it."

"It's too late for that." Gray said. "You saw Natsu. I'd say we're plenty involved."

"Erza, what is this tower, and who is this Jellal?" Laki asked.

"Though, it's fine if you don't want to tell us." Lucy spoke up. "I know you said those guys were your friends before, but we're your friends now. And we want to help you. No matter what, we'll always have your back."

"Please, just go..." The red head whispered.

"You're freaking me out." Gray said. "This isn't like you. Why can't you just tell us to follow you like you always do? Even the strongest warriors need help every once in a while. Master taught us that, remember?"

Erza turned around as tears weld up in her eyes, scaring the others. "I'm sorry, but you can't help me now. Whether I win or lose, I'll be staring to death in the face."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gray asked.

"There's no point infighting what you can't, but what i can do is tell you my tale." Erza said. "This place is called the Tower of Heaven. Also known as the R-system. More than a decade ago, a cult of black magic users began its construction. It would be used to cast a forbidden spell that brings the dead back to life."

"The council would never have approved this project, so the cult rounded up people from all counties and forced them to work as slaves on the towers construction. The only reason I know this, is because I was forced to work here." Her friends gasped in shock. "Anyone who defied the cult or tried to escape was hunted down, and never seen again. We never had any peace, we lived in constant fear. But despite that, we bonded and made friends we could trust even though we knew we wouldn't be together long. One of my friends in the tower was a boy named Jellal."

* * *

_**Eight Years Ago**_

_"ERZA!" Jellal shouted as he stormed the room. "Hold on." He put his sword down and untied the small girl from the post. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." He laid the girl down and looked in horror at her face. "Your eye... They've gone too far... What did we do to deserve this!?" He shouted._

_"Jel...lal..." Erza whispered._

_"Yeah, it's me." He nodded. "You're safe now, I'm here with you."_

_"How will we get out..." She asked. Jellal smiled as he led her back the way he came, past the bodies of cultist and guard beasts._

_"There's no turning back now." He said. "We're gonna have to fight."_

_"Fight?" Erza weakly asked. Four magic seals appeared around them and ghoul like creatures rose up._

_"Magic soldiers!" Jellal shouted._

* * *

**_Cell_**

_"I hope sister is okay." Sho said._

_"Grandpa Rob, you came back from punishment. Do you think she'll be okay?" Simon asked._

_"I'm sure she's fine." The old man said. "They can torture her all they want, but they'll never break her spirit." The cell door opened two guard walk, throwing Erza to the ground before bringing in a cart of tools._

_"Erza!" Simon shouted as the group ran over. "Wait, where's Jellal?"_

_"Don't upset her anymore." Rob said. "We should just be happy she came back alive. I can only guess that they chose to keep Jellal in her place."_

_"I can't take it." Sho sobbed. "I can't take it anymore!"_

_"Shut up, you brat!" A guard shouted._

_"There's no need to cry." Rob said, holding the child. "Everything is going to work out."_

_'We're gonna have to fight.' Jellal's words echoed in Erza's head. She grabbed a shovel and attacked the guards, sending them flying out of the cell, letting everyone see._

_"It's a revolt!" One shouted before falling unconscious._

_"What's gotten into you?" Simon asked the panting redhead._

_"Find a weapon!" She shouted. "We won't get out of here by following their rules, we can't escape, and they're not gonna set us free! So if we want out of here, we have to fight! For our lives, for our freedom!" The entire slave labor force heard her and cheered, taking up arms._

* * *

**_Present_**

"So we took a stand for our freedom, and to rescue our dear friend Jellal." Erza continued. "He was the leader of our group. He had a strong sense of justice. I looked up to him more than anyone else. However, something happened to him. It's almost like he became an entirely different person. If you could ever call someone evil, that's what I'd call Jellal."

* * *

_**Eight Years Ago**_

_**Tower of Heaven**_

_"Don't mess with mad dog Wally!" Wally shouted as he took out some slavers._

_"Thanks for toughening me up!" Simon shouted as he took out another group._

_"Stupid brats!" One slaver shouted before Erza swung a sword she found among the weapons. Sho and Milliana ran after her, brandishing their own weapons._

_"We have to free everyone in sector eight today." Erza siad. "We can do it guys!"_

_"No we can't." Simon said back. "There are too many solders there!"_

_"We have to!" She shouted back. "It's the only way to save Jellal."_

_"Looks like she's into him." Wally teased Simon. "Sorry pal."_

_"Hey, Erza, do you... like Jellal?" Simon asked with a blush._

_"What!?" Erza asked back. "This isn't the time to talk about stuff like that. We... Need to focus." She finished with a blush._

_"Sorry, but I just wanted to make sure because-" Simon started when a ball of fire blasted the two of them away from each other._

_"What the heck was that?" Wally asked._

_"Look!" Millianna pointed into the air as magic soldiers floated towards them. "Simons hurt. What do we do?" She asked. The ghouls opened their mouths and balls of fire shot out of them, forcing the rebels to flee._

_"You can't just runaway!" Erza shouted. "We have to fight to be free!" A man pushed her to the ground and rubble trapped her feet. "Help me..." She reached for the fleeing mob as it grew smaller and smaller from her sight._

_"Erza!" Wally shouted as the ghouls fired again. Erza braced for the impact only to have it blocked by Grandpa Rob._

_"My magic might not be as powerful as it once was, but it's still enough to take you down." He defiantly said. "I will not let you take the life of a child." He screamed as a seal appeared and sent the magic back at the ghouls, obliterating them all._

_"That was cool." Wally said._

_"He sent their magic back at them." Sho whispered._

_Erza crawled over to Rob, now a sickly green. "I might be a feeble old man, but I still have some fight in me somewhere. As a wizard, my magic has always been intertwined with my life essence. But I had no idea just how much until I lost it, and found myself in this sorry state. __Don't end up like me Erza. You still have so much potential, don't let it go to waste."_

_He stood up as cultists shot more fire balls at him and Erza, taking the hits for her. "Your beautiful smile is the only thing that kept me alive in this wretched place. Remember, freedom lies in your heart. Follow your heart, and all your dreams will come true." His body ran out of the magic he had and it crumbled away like stone._

_"Noooo!" She shouted before dropping to her knees._

_"Erza, we have to go!" Wally shouted. Erza dropped her head and screamed as a large magic circle appeared beneath her. Shovels, pick axes, hammers, swords, all manner of weaponry floated into the air before she sent them flying towards the cultists._

_"She used magic..." Sho said._

_Erza stared at her hand as her first conversation with Rob came back to her. 'You knew all along Grandpa. You knew I had this power, and know that I found it, I can save Jellal and everyone else. Looks like flying a broom is gonna have to wait.' She raised a sword into the air. "We have to fight for our freedom!" She shouted as the mob cheered around her._

* * *

**_Torture Room_**

_"What are we gonna do!?" The fat one asked in a panic._

_"We run, you idiot!" The other one said. Both turned to the door as Erza walked in, a sword in each hand. "Calm down, let's not do anything hasty..."_

_"Don't blame us!" The fat one shouted. "We were just doing what we were told."_

_"Out of my way!" Erza shouted before swinging her blades, knocking them to the side. She ran behind the crystal and saw Jellal tied to a post. "I'm here to save you!" She swung her swords and cut the binds. "You're safe now, everything is okay. We fought, just like you said to."_

_"Everyone was so brave." She slung him onto her shoulder. "Simon got hurt pretty badly and Grandpa Rob saved my life, but he didn't make it. But we fought them all and won. Come on, Wally found some boats. We're leaving and never coming back."_

_"E...rza..." Jellal stood on his own feet and wrapped her in a hug. "You don't have to leave the tower, because true freedom is here with me." He pushed off her and leaned against the lacrima._

_"But I thought you wanted get out of here, Jellal?" She asked confused. "This is our chance at freedom."_

_"Don't you get it?" He asked, turning around. "Freedom doesn't exist in this world. The fools who built this tower might not be our keepers anymore, but you haven't tasted true freedom yet. Because that can only happen..." He closed his eye and opened it, revealing a tribal look to the iris and a glowing red pupil. "In Zeref's world."_

_"Now I understand why they made us work so hard on this tower. They believe they can resurrect Zeref with it. You claim to be pious devotees, but you couldn't even sense your Gods presence, could you?" He grabbed the skinny one by his throat and held him against the crystal. "This is my tower now. I will finish it and bring Zeref back." A magic seal appeared beneath the cultist, sending him crashing into the roof of the room._

_"Magic?" Erza asked._

_"Someone, help!" The fat one shouted as he tried to run out the door. Jellal raised his hand and telepathically sent him into the wall._

_"Stop this, Jellal! You're hurting him!" She shouted._

_"I thought you hated the,?" He asked back as the fat one tried to crawl away._

_"I do, but this is just plain cruel!" She shouted back._

_"You'll never be able to sense Zeref unless you focus your hate!" Jellal shouted as he held out his hand. A purple seal appeared beneath the cultist before he turned to dust._

_"You killed him! What's wrong with you?" Erza asked._

_"There's nothing wrong with me." He said walking out the door, down the hall pass unconscious cultists as Erza followed him. "I'm renaming this place The Tower of Heaven. Erza, you and I are going to finish it together and resurrect Zeref."_

_"Why would anyone want to stay here when we have the chance to leave!?" Erza asked. Jellal looked over at her and his eye glowed red before Erza was sent flying through a wall._

_"Fine, if you wanna leave so badly, I won't stop you." He chuckled as he walked through the hole. "But you're the only one who's leaving."_

_"What?" She asked._

_"I can't finish the tower all by myself, so I'm going to keep the others here with me." He explained. "Don't worry, I'm not going to mistreat them. I'll feed them, clothe them, and make sure they have plenty of rest between shifts. A mass of tired and angry people don't make very good workers."_

_"What are you saying!?" Erza asked. "They're all on the boats right now! No one will agree to stay here and work for you."_

_"That won't be a problem." Jellal chuckled. "I just have to give them a purpose. Once they learn of Zeref's plan, they'll all happily work to bring him back."_

_"Please Jellal... Come back to your senses." She begged._

_"Why don't you?" He asked as a shadow wrapped around Erza and lifted her up. "I have no use for you anymore, but since you dealt with the fools in my way, I'll let you live. Enjoy your new 'freedom', but I have some conditions you must follow."_

_"I can't... breath..." She gasped._

_"You will never tell anyone of this place." He began. "If word ever got out about this tower, I'd be in big trouble. And then I'd have no choice but to destroy the tower and everyone in it. You can never come back unless I say so. Step one foot on this island without my approval, and I'll kill all your friends." He cupped her face and whispered into her ear. "Starting with Sho..."_

_"No.." She gasped._

_"One wrong move and your friends are dead!" He shouted. "I'll enjoy true freedom while you suffer, crushed by the weight of your guilt!"_

* * *

**_Present_**

"I'm going to fight Jellal." She said as a tear ran down her eye. "I don't have a choice."

* * *

_**Era**_

"We must act now!" Siegrain said. "We have to us the Satellite Square to target Etheron and destroy the tower."

"The R-system uses forbidden black magic." Ultear added. "It has to be destroyed, why can't you see that?"

"An Etherion blast would destroy everything in the area." Org said. "Including innocent bystanders."

"That means your own brother's life is at stake." Michello added. "If you fire Etherion, he'll die. Could you live with yourself after that?"

"To protect the order of the magical world, I'll live with any guilt." He said back.

"Even if civilians are lost, we must stop it." Leiji spoke. "It's a decision that must be made."

"If we attack Kaelum soil, we'd be vilified. We'd go down in history as mass murderers." Org said.

"My reputation means nothing if I can't save countless lives." Belno said.

"Think of how the R-system would affect future generations." Leiji said. "What's the point of teaching people the value of life if the dead can be brought back?"

"I would like to vote of the use of Etherion." Belno said.

"Only one more vote." Siegrain said.

* * *

_**Tower of Heaven**_

_** Throne Room**_

"Just one more vote and it's game over." Jellal mumbled.

* * *

_**With Erza's Group**_

"This 'Zeref', why does that name sound so familiar?" Gray asked.

"Wasn't he like, the first dark mage ever?" Laki asked.

"That's right." Erza nodded. "Both Lullaby and Deliora were creations of his."

"So then why would Jellal want to bring him back?" Juvia asked.

"I don't understand his motives either, but Sho mentioned something about Zeref helping them get to heaven." Erza said.

"Okay, there's one thing that confuses me about these people who claim to be old friends of yours." Lucy spoke up. "They said you were a traitor, but the real traitor seems to be Jellal."

"Obviously, Jellal has been lying to them." Laki spoke. "Geez, I think Natsu is starting to rub off on you."

"But I did abandon them for eight years." Erza somberly said. "I guess I did betray them."

"That was because Jellal threatened to kill them!" Lucy shouted. "You couldn't even get close to the tower."

"None of that matters anymore." Erza said. "If I defeat Jellal, this whole thing ends."

"Sister that's not true." All five turned to see Sho walk in. "Why are you lying to them?"

"Sho..." Erza mumbled.

"All that crap about you being a martyr, was that just to get sympathy from your friends?" Sho asked. "Tell them the truth! That wasn't even close to what happened! You destroyed the boats we were going to use to escape and then you just left! If Jellal hadn't found out your plan, we'd all be dead by now! He told everyone the truth, that you were drunk on your new power, and didn't give a damn about anyone from your past!"

"Did you ever think he might be lying to you?" Laki asked. "That doesn't sound like Erza to me at all."

"You don't know her at all!" Sho shouted. "None of you were there! You don't know anything about us! I was saved thanks to Jellal! That's why I spent all these years working to finish the tower for him! I did it for him! And now you want to tell me that it was all a lie!? You honestly expect me to believe that Jellal has been lying to us this whole time!?"

"I'm afraid so." Simon said as he appeared in the room.

"You little-" Gray growled.

"Wait, he doesn't pose a threat, my dear." Juvia said. "He never meant us any harm. Back at Akane, he knew he was attacking an ice decoy. Since he cast the darkness spell, he would not have been affected by it."

"No wonder you were one of Phantom's Element Four." Simon said before turning to Sho. "I had to trick you into thinking I'd killed him. I hoped our attack would bring them here."

"So you were just tricking us?" Sho asked with tears in his eyes.

"Jella had you all under his spell, and I couldn't convince you otherwise." Simon explained. "I played along until the moment was right."

"So you knew all this time?" Erza asked.

"I've always believed in you, Erza." He said. "It's been that way for eight years, and nothing can change that. I say those words from the bottom of my heart."

"Simon." The two embraced in a hug as the rest of the group smiled.

"I can't believe it..." Sho said. "I blindly followed him for all these years. I doubted you, because you left me all alone! Do you have any idea how much that hurt!?" He pounded the ground and began crying. "What do I do!? Who do I believe!?"

"I know it's difficult to take this all in at once, but let me just say a few words." Erza said, crouching down. "I never stopped thinking about you guys for eight years. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him... I was too weak to do anything... Forgive me..."

"Now you're stronger and ready to face him, isn't that right?" Simon asked and Erza nodded. "I've been waiting for this moment. For when a group of powerful wizards would gather here."

"So, what's your plan?" Laki asked.

"We're going to take Jellal down." Simon said. "If we work together, we can't be stopped. But first, we must stop Salamander and Wally from clashing."

* * *

_**With Natsu**_

"Geez, what's up with this room?" Natsu asked as he walked into Milliana's room. "There are cats all over the place. Oh, I like that giant green kitty head!" He picked it up and saw a hole on the underside. "Cool, it's a mask." He put it on and started posing. "Oh, I'd make a good cat."

He tried to pull it off only to find it stuck. "My giant head is too big. Oh well, it looks cool, so who cares? Maybe I'll show it to Laki."

"End of the road for you, boy." Wally muttered, pointing the gun at the back of Natsu's head.

* * *

_**Outside Staircase**_

"Something is interfering with my communication." Simon said. "I can't tell reach Wally or Millianna. I can't even tell where they are."

"Do you think Jellal is doing it?" Laki asked as she ran beside him.

"It's possible. This is his tower." Simon theorized.

"What are they talking about?" Lucy asked.

"Telepathic communication." Juvia explained.

Erza stopped and looked back at Sho behind her. "Are you okay, Sho?

"I'm fine." He said back. "Everything's fine now that you're here."

"You sure we can trust this guy?" Gray asked Juvia. "I mean, I understand he wasn't trying to kill us, but still..."

"I won't make excuses for my actions." Simon interrupted. "If you were the sort who could have been killed by that attack, you wouldn't have been able to scratch Jellal. I had faith that Natsu would survive. Only Laki can comprehend the power he has. When he unleashes it, nothing can stop him."

* * *

_**Millianna's Room**_

"Achoo." Natsu sneezed. "Oh man, I can't even wipe my mouth. I gotta get this thing off me." He pushed the mask up, but it wouldn't come off.

"Let me give you a hand." Wally chuckled. Millianna ran up and shoved him, forcing him to shot the wall. "Cut it out, Millianna."

"Blockhead!" Natsu turned around.

"What's the big idea!?" Wally shouted. "I had him in my crosshairs!"

"You big old meanie." She huffed. "You can't go around bullying kitties!"

"Wait a second, that's not even a real cat!" Wally shouted back.

"Meow." Natsu purred.

"Oh, a funny man." Wally said, pushing Millianna out of the way. "Trust me, this cat is a rat! Polygon attack!" His body glowed before it burst into blocks that flew at Natsu.

He flipped out of the way before holding up a stuffed cat like a shield. "Cat Barrier!"

"No, not the kitty!" Millianna shouted.

"For crying out loud, he's our enemy!" Wally shouted back. "See how the cat ends and human begins!? That's a mask!"

Natsu discarded the shield before punching the blocks with fire, charring some stuff cats. "Jellal wasn't kidding, this brat has some skill." Wally mumbled. "Millianna, back me up!"

"Meow!" She growled. "Pretending to be a cat when you're really just a human... That pisses me off!"

"Have you even looked in the mirror!?" Natsu asked back.

**"Bad Kitty Restraint Tube!"** She summoned her rope, which wrapped around Natsu's wrist.

"Nice work, doll." Wally said.

"Time to put this fake kitty to sleep." She said back.

"With pleasure!" Wally shouted back.

"Cat Fire!" Natsu shouted, only to find his hand unlit before taking the attack. "What the? Why can't I use my magic!? Is it 'cause of this thing!?" He pulled on the rope before another one wrapped around his foot and slammed him back down and Wally sent his blocks into his back. Millianna summoned more rope that wrapped around Natsu.

"Hope you're hungry, Salamander. Today's main course is lead." Wally said, pointing his gun at Natsu. "Listen up. I got a dandy catchphrase I've been dying to use. From the moment you met me-" He was cut off when Happy swung a robot cat toy in his head.

"Happy!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu, thank goodness you're safe." Happy sighed. "But you picked a weird time to start cosplaying."

"Just get this thing off of me!" Natsu shouted.

"You little!" Wally growled. "No one interrupts me and gets away with it!" He started firing at Happy, but Millianna stopped him.

"I won't let you bully the kitty!" She shouted.

"Last time I checked, cats can't fly or talk!" Wally said back.

"Untie me, Happy!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye!" Happy shouted back. He landed and started to mess with ropes as Wally and Millianna kept fighting. "I can't get it off!"

"Crap, looks like I'm gonna have to use that!" Natsu shouted, scaring the others. **"Fire Dragon **Sad Kitty." Millianna stared at the crying cat until she couldn't take it anymore and undid the ropes.

"Why'd you let him go!?" Wally shouted.

"The kitty looked so sad..." Millianna whimpered.

"Get'em, Natsu!" Happy shouted.

**"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"** Natsu whipped them with fire, knocking them out. "Mess with the cat, and you get the claws!"

"So, how long are you going to stay like that?" Happy asked.

"Until I can get this thing off." Natsu sighed.

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

Jellal moved a red dragon on a game board and knocked over an archer and a cat before putting it back on the board. "Sho and Simon have betrayed me, and Millianna and Wally were beaten by the Salamander. This is how the game should be played. One sided matches are never any fun."

"Sir, need I remind you were on a time schedule." The hooded man said. "We need to get Erza back in our custody now."

"In that case, fetch her." Jellal said. "It is our turn, after all." He smiled as he placed three new pieces on the board, a motorcycle, a girl with pink hair and a kimono, and a pair of brass knuckles.

The grin widen as Jellal looked over at the red eyes that shined out of the hood. A collar was attached to his neck, hooked to a chain that went over his shoulder. His hood led to a long cloak that covered most of his back and arms. A cross belt went around his waist, and cuffs covered his wrists, with broken chains hanging off them. Another belt and a chain held up torn pants and combat boots covered his feet. Hanging on his belt were multiple double barrel pistols and his right hand was covered by a pure place glove.

"Sounds like a fun time." Another man said. A red tattoo of a hand covered his face. A military vest covered his chest, complete with grenades and a pistol. His forearms were covered by white wrapping, covered in dry blood and brown gloves covered his hands. A black and white bat hung off his back, one the white side was the word 'Jekyll' etched in it and on the black side the word 'Hyde'. His belt held a pair of brass knuckles on the buckle, holding up a pair of camo pants, with a red sash on the right leg. Combat boots covered his feet, and jagged teeth formed a smile on his face.

"Cretins..." A woman said. She had her pink hair tied in two large buns, two beauty marks under her green eyes, a black choker and her hands held a sword in a red sheathe. She wore a white kimono with red ribbons tied around her arms, a red, yellow trimmed skull at the bottom and a red sash acting as a belt and red platform shoes on her feet. "We assassins are at your command." She said as the three bowed.

* * *

_**Millianna's Room**_

"Pull harder, Happy!" Natsu begged.

"If I pull any harder, your head will come off." The cat responded. With one final tug, the mask flew off of Natsu and landed on Wally, who quickly threw it off.

"We ain't done, Salamander." Wally said as he struggled to stand.

"You're in no condition to fight." Natsu said. "And since Erza and Happy are fine, I'm not gonna waste anymore energy on you."

"Talk all you want, but we're still gonna get to heaven." Wally said. "Jellal promised us real freedom, in a world where people like us call the shots."

"I welcome you all to the Tower of Heaven." Jellal's voice rang out from all around them. "My name is Jellal, and I am the ruler of this tower. I see all the pieces have been placed."

* * *

_**With Erza's Group**_

"So he knows we're here." Simon said. "He's just been watching us the whole time, waiting for us." Behind them, Sho was shaking in rage.

"I'm delighted you came all this way to see me." Jellal continued. "I have a game for all of us to play. The rules are really simple. I wish to use Erza as a sacrifice to resurrect Zeref. If I succeed, then heaven will open its doors and I win. But, if you can manage to stop me, then you win. To make things more interesting, I've hired the services of three dark knights to battle for me."

"Three knights?" Simon mumbled. "Who are they?"

"To get to me, you must get past them." Jellal explained. "Thus, a three on nine battle. Oh, there is one more thing you should know. The council has the satellite square focused on this tower. So, it's highly likely they will attack. At this moment, they are debating whether or not to fire Etherion on us."

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

"What the hell? That wasn't part of the deal!" The hooded man shouted.

"Don't tell me the big, bad demon is scared." The woman teased.

"Not on your life." He said back. "I just don't get paid by the hour. I need to know how fast I have to kill them."

"I have no idea how much time remains, but should the Etherion strike, there will be nothing but annihilation. In other words game over." Jellal explained.

* * *

_**With Erza's Group**_

"That is one seriously messed up game." Lucy whimpered.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Erza shouted. "Why would the council resort to something so drastic!?" She suddenly felt Sho's magic flare up and found herself trapped in a card.

"Erza!" Gray shouted.

"What the hell are you thinking, Sho!?" Simon asked.

"Now, let the game begin." Jellal finished.

"I won't let anyone hurt her." Sho said with rage. "I'll beat Jellal all by myself if I have to!" He turned and sprinted, with Erza screaming to be released.

"Get back here Sho!" Laki shouted as she sprinted after him.

"Gray, you're with me!" Simon shouted. "You two, head the other way and try to find Jellal!"

* * *

_**With Natsu**_

"Now I'm all fired up." Natsu pounded his fists.

"We're gonna have to go to the top." Happy said, picking his partner up and flying out the window.

"Huh?" Natsu looked over as a flying motorcycle crashed into, sending him crashing back into the tower.

* * *

**It never made any sense to me why they talked about what happened to Jellal when Erza said she didn't know what changed in him. That's why the possession scene is missing in this story. ****In case your wondering, Laki's game piece is a green bush with glasses.**

**If you don't know who they are, it's Disturbed's The Guy, and Five Finger Death Punches Knucklehead. All their spells will be based off the bands songs.**

**Beta read by digemsmack.**


	20. The Guy

**Chapter 20**

**The Guy**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

**_With Lucy and Juvia_**

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted as she and Juvia entered a room filled with tunnels.

"Salamander!" Juvia cried out.

"I don't get it, he's got ears like a dog." Lucy mumbled. "He should be able to hear us."

"Intresting, and Laki said he has keen nose. Just like Gajee." Juvia said back.

"So, you're on a nickname level with him, huh?" The blonde asked.

"I don't know why I'm stuck with this blonde bimbo." Juvia said.

"Hey, I don't wanna work with you either." Lucy said back.

"Oh, my darling prince. Please don't be seduced by that glasses wearing hussy." Juvia mumbled.

"You don't have to worry about that." Lucy said. "Laki likes someone else."

"Who?" Juvia asked.

"Well, this is just a hunch, but she seems to have a crush on-" Lucy was cut off by a loud revving noise. "So loud!"

"What is that?" Juvia asked. A light shined down from the tunnel in front of them before a motorcycle drove down it, making them jump out of the way as it skidded along the ground.

"Hello, ladies!" The faceless rider shouted as he shut off his bike and got off. "Live from the Tower of Heaven, it's Lucy Heartfilia and Juvia Lockser versus the one, the only, The Guy!"

"That's your name?" Juvia asked.

"So what?" The hooded man asked.

**"Water Lock." **Juvia cast her spell and trapped the man in an orb of water. "His bark is probably worse than his bite."

"Uh, Juvia..." Lucy pointed ahead as the man lit himself on fire, boiling the water into steam.

"He must be one of the knigths Jellal talked about." Juvia mumbled as the last of the water faded.

"Geez, that was rude." The Guy said as he landed. "We haven't even gotten to the opening act yet." He drew two pistols from his belt and pointed them at their feet. "The dancing bitches!" He fired his pistols and the girls stated hopping around.

"Are you mad!?" Lucy asked, only to have the fabric on her sides blasted apart. "I'll take that as a yes!"

"I don't understand." Juvia mumbled. "The bullets before couldn't hurt me, so why are these?"

"Those were mere slingshots compared to these baby's." The Guy laughed as he kept firing.

**"Water Jigsaw!"** Juvia launched forward as a bullet of water slicers, cutting any shots that got in her way.

"You like the rough stuff, huh?" The Guy holstered his guns and waited as Juvia drew closer. **"Immortalized!"** His body changed and turned into a stone image of his face that took the brunt force of attack. Both spells ended as the casters slid back from each other.

"I'm impressed, not many can withstand that spell." Juvia said.

"I'm just getting started." The stone returned to normal as the man raised his foot. **"Torn!"** He slammed it down and the whole tower started to shake, causing the girls to lose their balance.

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

"Maybe I should have screened all these assassins better." Jellal mumbled, sitting in his chair as the tower shook. "I specifically told them not to destroy the tower in their fights."

* * *

_**With The Guy**_

"Are you insane!?" Lucy shouted.

"Probably." He said as the tower stopped shaking. "Jury's still out on that." He grabbed the chains and held them taunt in his hands. "But you'll have plenty of time to decide that for yourselves!" He swung the chains above his head in a circle and they started to glow before he sent towards the girls.

**"Water Dome!"** Juvia created a half circle of water that blocked the chains. "This should buy us some time to think."

The Guy just smirked as his cloak started blowing and the chains dropped to the ground. **"Eye of the Storm, Reverse!"** He held his hands out and tornados shot of his palm, blasting the water. The winds then started to blow in reverse, sucking up the water until the whole dome was gone.

"How did he do that?" Juvia asked.

"Magic, and wait till I get going!" He said back. **"Serpentine!"** The chains hanging off him started moving and wrapped around the girls heels and lifted them up, before slamming them on the ground again and again before dropping them.

"Uh... **Open, Gate of the Golden Bull - Taurus!"** Lucy mumbled as she summoned her spirit.

"How dare you hurt miss Lucy's sexy body!" Taurus shouted as he charged forward.

"Wow. And people call me a freak?" The Guy asked. **"The Light!"** His body erupted into a bright that blinded the spirit. **"Ten Thousand Fists!" **He pulled his fists back and unleashed a barrage of punches at blinding speed before pulling back his fist an delivering a final punch, sending the bull crashing into the wall.

"Taurus!" Lucy cried out as the spirit faded away.

"That wasn't even a challenge!" The Guy laughed.

**"Sierra!"** Juvia turned her body into water and flew toward the opponent.

**"Inside the Fire!"** He lit his body on fire and charged forward. The two elements clashed until he pushed forward and sent Juvia into two puddles on either side of him.

"Juvia!" Lucy shouted concerned as the puddles combined back into the girl.

"That was my most powerful attack, and it did nothing." Juvia stood flabbergasted.

**"The Night!"** The room was cloaked in a darkness, save for The Guys glowing red eyes. "I love these midnight strolls!" He shouted as he kicked Lucy into Juvia.

**"Open, Gate of the Maiden - Virgo!"** Lucy summoned the maid spirit.

"Well, hello beautiful!" The Guy said, looking up and down the spirit. "Looks like I'm gonna have to get that key as a souvenir."

"Get him!" Lucy shouted.

"Yes, Princess." The spirit sank into the ground as the man pulled out his guns.

"So, it's a game of catch, is it?" He chuckled. "Fine with me!" He pointed his guns at the ground and fired, forcing the spirit to move out of the way. "I can see everything, I'm the one who cast the spell."

"Very well then." Virgo jumped out of the ground and swung her chains at the criminal.

**"Serpentine!"** His own chains started moving and matched her movements. **"The Light!"** He blinded the girls again and rushed behind the spirit. "Why did you make me do this to you?" He joked, pointing his guns at her back.

"Princess, I wish to leave." Virgo said before fading away.

"That might have been our best shot." Lucy said in fear as the light died down.

"If that was your best, your seriously screwed." The Guy chuckled before pulling his glove off. **"The Vengeful One!"** The hand was pure shadows that launched forward and took the form of a shadowy Taurus, complete with a black axe. "Get them!" He shouted putting his glove back on. The shadow clone nodded and charged, slamming its axe into the ground.

"This is ridiculous!" Lucy shouted as she dodged as swing.

**"Water Slicer!"** Juvia summoned a dozen water blades that bounced off the axe. "Maybe we should focus on him! **Water Cane!"** Her hands turned into whips of water that she swung towards The Guy.

"Oh, target practice." He chucked as he shot the whips that came at him. He holstered one and unleashed the entire clip of the other at Juvia's body, making her cry out in pain. "Haven't you two bimbos realized it yet? There's nothing you can do to beat me! That hundred thousand jewel per head is as good as mine!"

"There has to be a way to beat him." Juvia said, clutching her arm. "Do you have any ideas?"

"I have a crazy idea." Lucy said, landing after avoiding a shadow Taurus swing. "But it's risky."

"At this point, I'm willing to try anything." Juvia replied. She suddenly felt something pierce her back. She to see Lucy shoving a key into her water body. "Just what do you think you're-"

**"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer - Aquarius!"** The blonde chanted as she turned the key, making the mermaid burst out of the bluenette with an angry scowl.

"Hubba, Hubba!" The Guy whistled. "Another babe! Looks like that's two keys I'm gonna have to keep as souvenirs from this job!"

"Did he just talk about me like I was a piece of meat!?" The mermaid growled out.

"Oh, boy, that was a mistake..." Lucy mumbled as Juvia reformed next to her.

"Maybe this will cool you off!" The mermaid swung her urn and summoned a massive tidal wave that easily took out the shadow spirit.

"Aw, screw this!" He ran and jumped on his bike and kicked the start, only to look up as the wave was above him. The bike started and he peeled in a circle just as the wave crashed. He launched the bike up and began driving it up the wall and going around the room, climbing up as the water level rose after him. "Alright, eat this!" He pulled out one of his pistols and shot the water, which proved to be ineffective.

"I need to get higher. **Eye of the Storm!"** A tornado shot out the back of his bike and increased his speed sending him higher up.

"Oh, no you don't!" Lucy pulled out her whip and it wrapped around The Guys neck. She pulled and yanked him off the bike, sending him into the water and his bike out of the room.

"Hey, water girl!" The spirit shouted before holding out her hand. On instinct, the rain woman held out hers and Aquarius picked Juvia out of the water and shoved her into the urn.

"What the heck is this?" He asked as the spirit pointed her urn at him

"Take this!" Both shouted as a Juvia was sent screaming out of urn like a watery bullet. She crashed into the assassin and sent him flying into the wall, knocking him out. The water soon drained out of the room through the holes, leaving the Lucy tired and panting and Juvia rubbing her head.

"Hey, BLONDE!" Aquarius shouted, scaring the girls. "That was a pretty stupid move, summoning me out another person. You try anything like that again, I'll kill you myself. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Lucy nodded.

"She's really scary." Juvia whispered.

The spirit hovered over to the assassin and just glared at him. "Filthy pig person." She spat on his chest before turning to Lucy. "After his disgusting comments, I need a two week vacation with my boyfriend. So if you even think about summoning me, your dead!"

"Understood." Lucy nodded.

"You'll understand when you get a boyfriend." Aquarius said as she started to fade away. "Then again, that four eyes has a better chance than you."

"Her name is Laki!" Lucy shouted as the spirit completely faded.

"I'm sure you'll find a prince for yourself." Juvia comforted the blonde.

Lucy sighed as she looked at the hidden face of The Guy. "Still, we just took out an assassin." She fell over and landed back first into a puddle of water. "I think we've earned some rest..."

"Maybe you're right..." Juvia nodded before coping the blonde.

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

Jellal flicked the motorcycle over as he glared at it in disappointment. "A Unison Raid... I never thought I'd see one myself. Some priests spend their whole lives training to achieve it but they never do. Even if it was dumb luck, it was still impressive. Well, that's a lesson learned. I won't underestimate Erza's allies again."

* * *

_**Era**_

"Regarding whether or not to attack the Tower of Heaven, the final vote stands at four in favor and five against." Org spoke. "Therefore, we've decided against the use of the Etherion cannon at this time."

"Do none of you understand the situation we're in right now!?" Siegrain shouted. "This kind of threat must be meet with equal force!"

"Enough, Siegrain." Org said. "The decision has been made we believe it is possible to reach a peaceful solution."

"You're wrong!" The tattooed man shouted. "While we're here talking amongst ourselves, Jellal is coming closer and closer to resurrecting the dead! Are you telling me none of you have felt it? The dark energy gathering around the country. It's all because of who he wants to resurrect!"

"Stop beating around the bush and get to the point!" Michello said.

"He wants to resurrect Zeref!" Siegrain said, scaring all but Ultear.

"And you're absolutely sure about this?" Org asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Siegrain nodded. "That is the bond we share as twins. I motion for another vote."

* * *

**Hopefully you all liked the personality I gave to The Guy. If not, I'm sorry, it was the best I could do. Hopefully you still liked the fight. See you next chapter.**

**Digemsmack is m.i.a., so this chapter was beta read by Natsu is awesome.**


	21. Knucklehead

**Chapter 21**

**Knucklehead**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

**_With Natsu_**

"Ow." Natsu found himself on a cage hanging above the ground. "What the heck was that?"

"Salamander, its you!" Simon shouted as he and Gray entered the room.

"Who the heck is yelling at me now?" Natsu asked, turning around.

"Watch out, he's with block head." Happy said.

"So, you're with Jellal?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not!" Simon shouted. "I was just pretending to be under that lunatics spell. It was the only way id be able to stop him."

"Why should we believe you!?" Happy asked.

"Hold on. Gray, is that true?" The pinkette asked.

"Yeah, it is." Gray nodded.

"Good enough for me." Natsu said. "So, who is Jellal anyway? And why is he making us play this ridiculous game?"

"He's got a twisted sense of humor." Simon explained. "He's the twin brother of Siegrain, a magic council member. It's the only way he knows how they're planing to fire Etherion."

"So this is just a fight between two brothers?" Natsu asked.

"Maybe." Simon mumbled. "I don't know what kind of relationship they have. But it seems they are at odds."

"I'm** Coming Down!"** All four looked up as a man wielding a black and white bat swung it. Natsu and Happy jumped out of the way, causing the bat to hit the cage, making the metal explode. "Nice instincts, kid." The man said. As the dust settled, his tattooed face came into view.

"Not good." Simon said. **"Dark Moment!"** He cast his spell, shrouding the room in darkness.

"I told you we shouldn't have trusted him." Happy shouted.

"We have to leave, now!" Simon shouted.

"Where's the fun in that!?" The man asked from behind before swinging his bat, sending Simon crashing into a cage.

"Simon!" Gray shouted.

**"Question Everything."** The man chanted, before hundreds of copies of himself appeared around Gray. "Let's see if you can find the real me."

"You okay, dude?" Natsu asked the downed man.

"He means business." Simon groaned. "He's with an assassination guild, the Death Punch. They specialize in taking lives. He calls himself Knucklehead."

"Assassins have guilds too!?" Happy shouted.

"What kind of name is Knucklehead?" Natsu asked.

"It's my name!" The assassin shouted, swinging his bat again. "So, this is the famous Salamander? Looks more like a newt to me! I can't believe the chumps back at the guild who are scared of you."

"You cannot beat him!" Simon shouted.

"Listen, punk." Natsu said, lighting his hands on fire. "Magic guilds are supposed to bring like minded people together so they can share their dreams. It's not a place for killers to team up."

"Don't do it, Salamander!" Simon shouted.

"I can't stand the fact that there are people out their willing to pay someone to commit murder." Natsu continued. "I hate people who will kill for money. And I hate that you're talking like you're in a real guild. So I'm gonna take you down a notch. Let's dance, you freak."

"With pleasure!" Knucklehead charged forward, his bat glowing white. Natsu dodged a swing before kicking the man in the face. **"Lift Me Up!"** Magic circles appeared under his feet and he began to float. "Let's see you hit me know!"

"Happy!" Natsu shouted. His partner picked him and the two began to fly around the room, trading blows with the assassin.

"Let's see if you can fight without this!" Natsu threw a flaming punch that broke the bat.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Knucklehead pulled the knuckles off his belt and slid them in his hand. **"White Knuckles!"** He threw a punch that glowed in a white aura. He hit Natsu and sent him flying into Gray.

"Found you!" Gray shouted before punching Natsu in the face.

"Gray, it's me!" Natsu shouted. He cries fell on deaf ears as Gray kept throwing punches.

"I knew these assassins would be tough, but I didn't think it be like this." Simon mumbled. "And this is only one of them."

* * *

**Throne Room**

Jellal picked up the brass knuckles piece and knocked over one that looked like a castle wall. "Such a same, defeated so easily at the start of your turn, Simon." He moved the dragon piece and an ice crystal one in front of the knuckles. "So, now it's time for the opposites to fight along side each other. This should be fun to watch. It's such a shame I won't get to face Salamander after this."

* * *

**_Cage Room_**

"Snap out of it, Gray!" Happy shouted as he pulled on Grays lip.

"Get off me, you sick freak!" The maker wizard tryed to get the cat, but couldn't reach him.

**"Fire Dragon Talon!"** Natsu kicked Gray in the side of the head, dazing him.

"That heat... Natsu, is that you?" He asked as the illusions faded.

"Yeah, who else would it be?" The pinkette chuckled.

"Aw, and it was just getting fun." Both looked up to see the assassin dangling his feet of a cage.

"You were just gonna sit there and watch us tear each other apart..." Natsu growled. "Your gonna pay for that! **Fire Dragon Roar!**" He pulled his head back and unleashed a torrent of flames.

"That's it? **Wash It All Away!"** Knucklehead held his hands forward and streams of water shot out, meeting the flames head on. The resulting steam left them all looking around the room, until Knucklehead pulled out his pistol and fired through the steam.

"Get down!" Natsu cried as he forced Happy and Gray to the floor.

"Nothing worse than survivors." The assassin mumbled as he holstered his gun.

**"Ice-Make: Cannon!"** Gray shouted as he fired a shot of ice at Knucklehead, who jumped out of the way as the blast froze the chain. It broke and the cage fell to the bottom of the room.

**"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** Natsu shouted from behind as he punched the back of the head. The assassin flew towards a cage before his Flight spell reactivated.

"Nice shot, Natsu." Happy praised as he landed the Dragon Slayer.

"It's time to put you on ice." Knucklehead pulled a grenade off his vest and pulled the pin off with his teeth before spitting it out. "It's all gone **Cold!"** He threw the grenade at Natsu's feet, forcing the pinkette to push the cat out of the way as it exploded, creating a lot of steam. It soon faded and Gray looked in horror at the frozen frame of Natsu.

"Natsu!" Happy cried as he reached the statue. "Come on, snap out of it! You can melt your way out of this, cant you!?

"Nope, can't happen! **White Knuckles!"** Knucklehead punched the cat into the wall above Simon. "Ten minutes. That's all it will take to freeze him solid. And then... Crack."

"Then I'll just beat you by myself!" Gray growled as he entered his maker stance. **"Ice-Make: Lance!"** A dozen spears shot forward at the assassin.

**"Digging My Own Grave!"** The assassin drew pebbles from his pocket and threw the at the ice. The pebbles soon expanded into giant boulders that crushed the ice before continuing towards Gray. The legal wizard jumped out of the way of the rocks as Knucklehead flew behind him and kicked him in the back of the head, sending Gray crashing into the wall. "If this is the limit of your power, than you're just pathetic."

"Shut up..." Gray growled.

"Why don't you make me?" The assassin mocked. **"Meet the Monster!"** His arms and chest swelled up with muscles before he rushed forward and unleashed a barrage of heavy punches before he threw Gray out of the whole and sent him flying to the platform.

**"Hard to See!" **He rushed forward, leaving a blur of green as he ran and circled Gray multiple times, punching and kicking whenever he wanted to before pulling away, letting Gray drop to his knee.

"You wanna see something really cool?" Knucklehead asked as he pulled his head back. **"Fire Dragon Roar!"** He unleashed a torrent of flames from his mouth, shocking Gray.

**"Ice-Make: Shield!"** Gray created his flower like barrier and blocked the attack. "How did you do that spell?"

"Nifty little side affect from that grenade." The tattooed man confessed. "Until the target is frozen solid, I can use their magic. After that, the statue brakes and the magic is last forever."

Gray growled as he forced himself to his feet. "How dare you use his power! **Ice-Make: Hammer!"** A solid hammer of ice fell down at the assassin, who didn't even flinch.

**"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** Knucklehead threw a punch and shattered the object before reactivating his Flight magic. "Let's try this!" He slammed his hands together and created a giant wave of flwe and hit Gray. "Maybe I should just keep this kid as a prisoner for life. His magic is pretty useful, and fun."

"I'm not done yet..." Gray huffed as he froze the flames.

"What the?" Knucklehead asked in shock.

"Natsu's real flames are ten times hotter than yours!" Gray shouted as hs charged his magic. "Someone like you could never really use that power! **Ice-Make: Knuckles!"** He slammed his hands down and ice fists shot out of the wall and sent the assassin flying towards him as Gray froze his arms with ice blade before jumping off the platform. **"Ice-Blade: Seven Slice Dance!"** He swung seven times and locked the assassin into a cage that fell to the ground.

The ice coat on Natsu cracked and broke apart, freeing the Dragon Slayer. "Achoo!" Natsu sneezed. "What happened? Where'd he go? Why am I so cold?"

"Natsu!" Happy cried as he tackled the wizard. "That guy froze you, but Gray beat him up and freed you."

"That was incredible..." Simon mumbled as Gray landed.

"Thanks, snowflake..." Natsu begrudgingly said before falling on his back, unconscious.

"No problem, ash for brains." Gray said.

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

Jellal knocked over the brass knuckles piece before looking at the ice crystal. "Two world class assassins, defeated. I'm impressed. Seems I underestimated the two of them. Still, it's already too late." He looked down at the knight piece. "It's your move Erza. Hurry up, the light of heavenly justice will rain down on us soon enough."

* * *

_**Era**_

"With eight votes in favor, and only one against, the use of Etheron on the Tower of Heaven has been approved." Org said.

Siegrain sat in his office as a knock came from the door. "Enter." The door opened and Yajima popped his head in.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting anything." The elder said as he walked into the room. "I'm sorry, but don't think this is a wise move. A man as intelligent as you are, you should have been able to come up with a more peaceful solution to this problem."

"I wish there was another way." Siegrain said. "But no matter what happens, Zeref cannot be resurrected. That is why we must stop him by any means necessary. I thought understood that."

Yajima sighed as he looked out the window. "Yes, we must stop Jellal. But can you live with the votes consequences?"

"That is a burden I'm willing to bear." Siegrain said, making Yajima turn around in anger.

"This blast could wipe thousands of innocent people from the planet!" The elder shouted. "Including your own brother. I do hope you realize that all the blood of those lost in this massacre will be on your hands. Do you know that?"

"I'm willing to live with that." Siegrain said. "I will do what I must."

* * *

**The power absorption was a good idea, it's the whole 'eating' someone that I have a problem with. Now, where is Laki? Like you all don't have a brain, you'll see her next chapter.**

**Beta Read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	22. Steel and Wood

**Chapter 22**

**Steel and Wood**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

"Such a critical decision to make, and while the chairman is gone due to his health. It falls to us nine to maintain order." Org said as the workers readied the Etherion.

"There's no need to worry, Org." Michello said. "Yes, we're violating international protocol, but we're protected under article 27 of the national security act."

"Legality be damned." Org said, turning around. "We're talking about firing Etherion."

"That Zeref is pure evil." Michello said. "We cannot allow him to be resurrected. Sadly, an evil force of that magnitude can only be countered with something like this."

Siegrain looked out at the workers as Ultear walked over to him. "It is almost time master Siegrain. After these eight years, your dream shall be made real."

"Let me ask you a question." He spoke up. "Are you even a little scared?"

"Not in the slightest." She shook her head. "I completely trust you and have faith in your judgement."

"I'm not surprised, it's not your life on the line." He said back. "I on the other hand am extremely nervous. If my plan fails, I will cease to exist."

Both were unaware of the fact that Yajima had used his Flattening Magic and was leaning against the wall, listening into them. 'What is he talking about?'

"Even so, I consider the risk to my life a small price to pay." Siegrain continued. "My destiny awaits!"

"Yes..." Ultear mumbled.

* * *

**_Tower of Heaven_**

**_Throne Room_**

"Twenty five minutes left..." Jellal mumbled as he moved the remaining pieces. "The time has come for us to say our fairwells, Siegrain..."

* * *

**_With Lucy_**

'I'm totally wiped out...' Lucy thought as she opened her eyes. 'I can't even use a muscle. I guess I over did it fighting that faceless freak.' She looked over at Juvia who was still unconscious. 'Looks like she's down for the count too.'

"Meow... They really went all out on this place..." Lucy shook in fear as Millianna and Wally walked into the room.

"You see what I see, doll?" Wally asked asked as they stood over the two girls.

'Not good...' Lucy thought in a panic. 'I can't even tell these guys that were not enemies anymore!'

* * *

**_With Sho_**

"You lied to me, Jellal! You lied to all of us!" Sho shouted as he ran down the hall. "I won't let you get away with this!"

"Sho, wait up!" Laki shouted as she tried to keep up. She paused to catch her breathe before looking up. "I'm still... Weak from... Keeping Natsu... From throwing up..."

"Let me go!" Erza demanded. "You'll need both of our help to fight him!"

"No way!" He responded. "I can protect you, sister."

"Don't be stupid!" The red head responded.

Sho ignored her and ran into a room straight out of a Japanese movie, complete with Shinto gates, Komainu statues, and cherry blossom petals. He stopped in his tracks as the third assassin, now holding a sheathed red and gold sword, walked forward. "Konichiwa. I am called Ikaruga. Who might you be?"

"Move it lady." Sho said, holding cards between his fingers. "I'll hurt you if I have to."

"Such a borish man. Why must I waste my time on him?" Ikaruga asked.

"I warned you!" He threw his cards at her as she drew her katana. With blinding speed, she swung her sword and returned to sheathe it. As it clicked back into place, the cards peeled in half. "How did...?"

"My katana can cut through anything under this sun." She explained as the cards dissolved away.

"Well it's not scaring me!" He drew more card before an X was sliced into the bridge. "I can't move." His cards shattered as he fell t the ground.

"I just severed your nerves without putting a scratch on you or your clothing." Ikaruga explained. "Such is the power of my Mugetsu style." She walked foward, ready to kill the boy.

**"Wood-Make: Violent Approach!"** Three large spiked balls launched forward, forcing her back as she sliced the closest one in tiny cubes.

"Green Woman!" Sho shouted as Laki ran into the room.

"It's Laki." The glasses wearing girl said. "Let me handle this!"

"Oh, a real challenge perhaps?" Ikaruga asked. "Let's see if your wood can match my steel."

"Not a problem." Laki entered her maker stance. **"Wood-Make: Jaws of a Submerged Monster!"** A seal appeared and a dozen shark jaws launched forward. Ikaruga calmly drew her blade and sliced all the jaws in half as she sprinted forward.

"Try again." The samurai said.

**"Wood-Make: Distance Between The Two is Forever!"** Laki slammed her hand into the bridge as giant wooden feet popped out. They flew down ready to stomp the sword wielder, only to be turned into kindling.

"Not much of a threat, are you?" Ikaruga asked as she slammed her sheathe into Laki's gut before sending her bouncing off of Sho as a card floating in the air. "I expected more from the legendary Green Woman of Fairy Tail. Oh, what's this?"

"Let me out of here!" Erza demanded.

"You still haven't let her go?" Laki asked as she looked up from behind.

"No, and I won't!" Sho shouted.

"You hid Erza in a place like that?" Ikaruga asked. "Not that clever."

"You have to let her out, Sho!" Laki shouted. "Erza is the only one who can beat her!"

"I won't do it!" He shouted. "I'm keeping her safe. I used a protection spell on that card. No one can get to her from the outside!"

"Interesting theory." Ikaruga gripped her sword. "Let's put it to the test, shall we?"

"Sho, you have to listen to us!" Erza shouted. "That's not a normal sword! It's magical!"

"You'll be fine..." Sho said. "I promise." Ikaruga swung her sword quickly before sheathing it. "I told y-" Sho started before he saw Erza blocking the swing. "She can cut across the dimensional rift!?"

"We're in trouble." Laki said as Ikaruga unleashed a furry of swings, sending Sho into a statue and Laki crashing into the water.

Erza blocked all the swings ment for her before the card exploded, freeing Erza. "Thanks to you, there was enough distortions in the cards dimension, allowing me to slice my way to freedom."

'A sword that can cut through dimensions is amazing enough.' Sho thought to himself. 'But she used that power to her advantage, that's what makes her truly incredible.'

"So your name is Ikaruga?" Erza asked. "I was going to give you the chance to walk away from this, but after what you did to my friends, I think I'll just forget about that."

"Thanks Erza..." Laki said as she pulled herself onto the bridge.

"Is that so?" The assassin asked as Erza's armor shattered. "Good, because I was planing on stay here a lot longer." Erza covered herself in fear as Laki tried to stand. "Surprised? A skilled warrior such as yourself should have seen that coming. ~As I stood and stared, through the shadows of the mist, stood a spectre there~. This single minded focus for Jellal has rendered you a fledgling novice, completely unaware of my katana slashing about you." Erza glared at the assassin after being called a novice. "See, that's the look I want."

"Oh, boy. She's serious." Laki said to Sho.

"You might be skilled, but you don't stand a chance against me." Ikaruga teased.

"You're my enemy and I shall defeat you." Erza said as she donned her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "I always do."

"I'd like to see you try." The assassin said as she gripped her katana.

Erza charged forward and the two blocked swings before the read head jumped into the air. **"Heaven's Wheel: Circle Sword!"** She summoned a circle of blades and sent them flying at the assassin.

"Mugetsu Style..." Ikaruga opened her eyes and cut through the swords with blinding speed, sending the shards to the bridge. "That was my Yasha's Empty Flash..."

"She just cut through the swords!" Sho shouted. He turned to look at Laki, only to find air.

Erza landed and Ikaruga sliced thought the armor before flames gathered around her blade. "Mugetsu style: **Garuda Flames!"** She swung in a circle and let loose a wave of explosions. The smoke faded and Erza stood fast in her Flame Empress Armor. "Oh, the Flame Empress Armor. It's extremely resistant to flame attacks, is it not? I'm impressed that you could Requip it so easily."

The armor shattered, leaving her in her top and boots as she dropped to her knee. "Do you really think it's best to be so inappropriately clothed in front of a boy like that?"

"Like you have room to talk!" The assassin turned and blocked a strike from Laki's scythe. The two locked eyes before the assassin spun and sliced the weapon in half and slammed her sheathe into Laki's face, breaking her glasses and sending her flying back into a pillar.

"Good bye, Green Woman." Ikaruga pointed her blade tip at Laki's throat and raised it as Erza looked up.

"Laki!" Erza shouted as she charged forward and her body glowed, putting on her Purgatory Armor and its mace. She slammed it down and created a shockwave that tore a hole in the bridge, forcing the assassin back as Laki was buried under a destroyed gate.

"Could you not kill me wth that armor, Erza!?" The maker mage requested.

"I see you're getting serious, Erza." Ikaruga said. "Let us begin, shall we?"

Erza charged forward and slammed her weapon down, creating a shockwave that crashed into the wall behind them. She swung again, foring the assassin back before she swung her own blade, destroying most of the bridge. Erza charged again and Ikaruga forced her way up the mace before landing behind Erza as her armor and weapon shattered.

"A valiant effort but all for not." Ikaruga mocked as the shards faded. "Just surrender and maybe I'll spare your friends."

Erza stared at her hands in disbelief. 'I can't beat her...'

"Snap out of it!" Laki shouted from her buried spot. "You're Titania Erza! The strongest woman in Fairy Tail! You can beat this girl! You're stronger than her!"

"No... I'm not strong..." Erza stood up and Requiped into a new outfit; a sarashi around her breasts, her hair in a straight ponytail, two katanas and red paints with flame designs at the legs. "I've never been strong..."

"What are you thinking!?" Laki shouted. "Black Wing Armor, Adamantine Armor, even Giants Armor! Anything but that! It's just cloth!"

"I've hid behind armor for too long." Erza said, readying to sprint forward. "I'm going to end this with my own power."

"Armor or not, it makes no difference to me." Ikaruga said. "I'll strike you down where you stand." Both readied their blades and charged each other, swinging as they passed by. The sword in Erza's right hand shattered like everything else thus far.

"Our battle... Is over..." Ikaruga mumbled as her own sword shattered and she fell to the ground.

"How long are you going to keep up this ruse, Laki?" Erza asked. Laki smiled as she sank into the wood and reappeared, now with tore clothing.

"I knew you could do it Erza." Laki said.

"Defeat is quite the bitter taste..." Ikaruga mumbled. "Since the day my guild was created, I've only know the sweet taste of victory... But in the end, it doesn't matter who beat me. You and Jellal are both finished..."

"What are you talking about?" Laki asked.

"In fifteen minutes..." Ikaruga started as she reached for the ceiling. "~Justice's bright light... Will come raining from the sky, it will kill us all... A beastly haiku." She collapsed and fell unconscious.

"The Etherion blast..." Erza mumbled. "Laki, you and Sho go meet up with the others and get off this island."

"Right." Laki nodded.

"But what about you, Erza?" Sho asked.

Erza turned and headed across the bridge. "I'm going to settle things, once and for all..."

Laki looked up at the red head before a draft blew off the lower part of her shirt. She covered herself as a blush took over her face. "Hey, Erza, got any spare clothes for me? And maybe some glasses?"

* * *

**We're nearing the moment. So, any suggestions for what I have Laki wear? If so, leave them in the reviews.**

**Beta red by Natsu is Awesome.**


	23. Laki's Sacrifice

**Chapter 23**

**Laki's Sacrifice**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

_**With Simon and Natsu**_

"Ugh... Where am I?" Natsu groaned as he woke up on Simon's shoulders.

"I was wonder when you were gonna wake up." Simon said.

"Last thing I remember was some loud bang and a super cold feeling." Natsu said before sneezing.

"Cover your mouth!" Simon shouted. "Well, you were frozen solid by a spell. After that, Gray managed to defeat the assassin."

"Gray!?" Natsu asked.

"But he took a good amount of damage himself." Simon continued. "Your cat is taking him somewhere safe."

"So I lost to that tattooed freak but Gray won!?" Natsu shouted as he got off Simon's shoulder.

"Lost, no. It's more like you were frozen solid." Simon said.

"It doesn't matter! He's still gonna hold this over my head for at least a month!" The pinkette shouted. "I demand a rematch!"

Simon grabbed him by the scarf and dragged him up the stairs. "We don't have time for that right now."

"Hey, who are you again?" Natsu asked.

"I'm Simon, one of Erza's old friends." He answered before leaning against the tower.

"You okay?" Natsu asked.

"I'm fine, just got a transmission from Wally and Millianna." Simon said. "They found Lucy and Juvia, but they're in bad shape. It looks like they took down one of the assassins by themselves. They were confused at first because, they hadn't heard we're not enemies anymore."

* * *

_**With Wally and Millianna**_

"Guess they called off the hit on these ladies..." Wally said as he carried Juvia out.

"Don't know about that, but Simon said we're friends now." Millianna added as she dragged Lucy after them.

'If were such good friends, why am I tied up?' Lucy thought.

* * *

_**With Simon and Natsu**_

"Natsu!" Both looked over as Laki ran around a corner and just stared at her.

"What are you wearing?" Natsu asked as he looked at her new look; A purple cheongsam with lilac boots and armsleeves.

"My old clothes got destroyed by an assassin." She explained with a blush. "Erza gave these to me after she beat her."

"I didn't get to do anything!" Natsu complained.

"Calm down, Natsu." Laki said. "I'm sure you can take care of Jellal on your own."

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk about." Simon said. "Erza's gone to fight him by herself. I don't know if you've been informed, Salamander, but those two have quite the history. They have a score to settle and she wants to do it on her own, but Jellal is stronger than she knows. I'm begging both of you, help her fight him."

"Not gonna happen." Natsu and Laki said at the same time.

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

"It seems the game is over already." Jellal complained as Erza entered the room.

"You find that much pleasure in toying with other people's lives?" She asked as Jellal stood up.

"Between our birth and our death, there is only that game of emotions we play." Jellal explained. "What's more boring than a normal life?" He turned and looked over his shoulder. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"It has." Erza nodded. "Sho and the others are free from your influence."

"Fine with me." Jellal said back. "What good are tools if you finished the construction?"

"Aren't you afraid it will be destroyed?" Erza asked as she raised her sword.

"What, you mean Etherion?" Jellal chuckled.

"So you were bluffing all along..." Erza surmised.

"Not at all." Jellal said as he took his hood off. "Etherion will rain down on us."

"I'm relieved to hear it." Erza said as she held her blade vertically. "All I have to do is keep you occupied for ten minutes, and then this nightmare will end at long last."

"No!" Jellal shouted as black mist rolled off his hand. "When the beam hits, your life will be sacrificed to Zeref. You cannot escape your fate, Erza." His right eye changed into a tribal look. "This is your destiny!"

* * *

**_With The Others_**

"Take me back, right now." Gray demanded as their boat cast off.

"Not a chance, bub, so close your mouth!" Wally shouted.

"Erzy said to get as far away from the tower as we can." Millianna added.

"But now, she, Natsu and Laki have no way to leave!" Lucy said back. "They're trapped."

"Don't worry, they'll be fine." Sho said. "I know it."

"They can't do it alone..." Gray panted. "Natsu and Laki need me to help them."

"You can't even help yourself right now." Wally said. "Simon's with the two, so I'm sure it'll be dandy."

"Not if they end up dead!" Lucy shouted.

"We shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves!" Sho shouted.

"Then turn this boat around and take me to shore!" Gray shouted.

"Same here! Turn around now!" Lucy added.

"That ain't gonna happen!" Wally repeated.

"SHUT UP!" Happy shouted, scaring them all. "Just try to get along! I wanna go back for them too, but we can't because Etherion is gonna blast that place any minute! Natsu and Laki are gonna save her, and then they're gonna make it out of there alive! Simon said so! He said once Natsu's true power awakens, Jellal won't stand a chance..."

* * *

_**With Simon, Natsu, and Laki **_

"I thought you two were her friends!?" Simon shouted as he held Natsu against the tower wall. "How can you just abandon her!?"

"This is her fight, she'd never forgive us if we got involved." Natsu explained. Simon let go and Laki held him.

"Are you saying she can't win?" Laki asked.

"Not at all." Simon shook his head. "It's just that Jellal is extremely cunning. He'll use Erza's feelings for him against her, because she still believes he can be saved. But more importantly, the Etherion will fire in ten minutes. Once the beam fires, anyone inside will be obliterated."

"What!?" Natsu and Laki shouted.

"She ordered the others off the island, because she's giving up her life." He continued. "When the blast hits, it will take them both down."

"You should have started with that!" Laki shouted as Natsu burst into flames.

"Where are they!?" He demanded.

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

"Only seven minutes left..." Jellal mumbled. "And when that blast strikes this tower, we'll take our final breaths. What say you? Shall we enjoy these last moments together?"

"I have nothing to fear." Erza said back. "Even if Etherion does fire, all that matters is that I take you with me."

"Is that so..." Jellal asked as a large mass of magic floated above his hands. "Let's see about that!" The mass turned into tentacles and launched towards Erza, who calmly sliced through them. She launched forward and Jellal caught her hand before sending a blast of magic from his finger, destroying the wall and sending Erza out of the tower.

She jumped from rubble to rubble before landing back inside. "I thought this tower was your goal. Why are you working so hard to destroy it?!" She launched forward and swung her sword, slicing through the game board.

"Who cares about a pillar or two?" He chuckled back. "Nothing more than mere decorations."

"Sho and the others wasted eight years of their lives for mere decorations!?" Erza growled in anger.

"Don't play your little word games with me..." Jellal said as a ball of magic floated over his hand. "I never forced them to work here, they choose to. They knew how important the tower was to me." He slammed his fist shut and destroyed the orb. "And now it is complete!"

Tendrils grabbed Erza's feet and worked their way up her body, immobilizing her in an orb of magic. "No matter how strong you think you are, you are nowhere near my level." He chuckled before the orb was sliced into four pieces. She launched forward and swung her sword, catching him in the chest. He landed on his back as Erza trapped him underneath her and pointed her sword at his throat.

"Why don't you tell me what your real goal is, Jellal?" Erza demanded. "We both know the R-system isn't anywhere near complete. Do you know what I've been doing for the last eight years? Researching it relentlessly. The tower might be built perfectly according to the blueprints, but your still missing one key thing."

"I already told you, your sacrifice will complete it." He said back.

"No, it's something much more basic than that." Erza said. "Pure magic energy. To activate the R-system requires so much magic, that even if all the mages on the continent were gathered, it would only be a fraction of what you need. And you sure can't fill it all on your own. I find it intriguing that you haven't fled despite knowing the council's plans to attack. Just what are you up to?"

"Only three minutes left..." He mumbled.

"Answer me!" She shouted. "Your dream died before it could ever live, so why are you willing to risk your life? Do you really want to die so badly?!" Jellal clenched his fist and Erza squeezed his arm tighter. "If that's so, I'll hold you down right here until the last moment!"

"Honestly, that doesn't sound so bad..." He said as he relaxed his arm. "I've had no control over my own body. Zeref possessed me to be made flesh again. I'm nothing more than a puppet."

"Possessed?" Erza asked back.

"I couldn't save myself, let alone my friends." Jellal said. "And then it hit me. Heaven doesn't exist, and neither does true freedom. All of creation was finished before it even began."

* * *

_**Era**_

The Etherion cannon had entered its final stage. All the council members were gathered to see it go off. "Thus we pray." Org said as others followed his lead.

"Thus we pray." Ultear said.

"Thus we pray." Siegrain added as Yajima stared at him from behind.

* * *

_**Tower of Heaven**_

_**Throne Room**_

The whole tower began to shake as Etherion grew closer to firing. "I wanted to stop it, but I couldn't. I was just a train without any brakes. Erza, I surrender. You won this fight, so go ahead and finish me."

"There's no need for me to spill your blood." She said as she removed her blade. "Etherion will fire any second now. That means this is the end, for both of us..."

"It's grim fate, but it is our fate..." Jellal added as he sat up.

"In the end, you were just another one of Zeref's victims..." She added.

"It's my own fault." He said. "I let my weakness get the best of me. I gave into my anger and Zeref took advantage."

"But don't you think that burying all of your weakness, the things you kept locked away, isn't that what friends are for?" She asked back.

"That's true..." He nodded.

"I'm at fault as well." She explained. "I wasn't able to save you back then."

The two embraced in a hug as the tower shook even more. "Erza, you have saved me."

* * *

_**Era**_

"We pray to the sacred light for forgiveness!" Org shouted. "Fire the Etherion!" The workers obeyed and fired, releasing a blast of magic that shot into the sky and bounced off the satellite square.

* * *

_**With Simon**_

"So, we're too late..." He huffed as he leaned against a wall

* * *

_**With Natsu and Laki**_

Both ran up the stairs as the light grew brighter and brighter. "Erza!"

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

The light enveloped both of them as a demonic smile came on Jellal's face. Huge chunks of the tower were blasted off, creating a giant tidal wave that rode out form the shore line. Lucy and they others were caught in the wave and their boat was violently thrown around. Gray pulled himself back into the boat to find the tower covered in smoke.

* * *

_**Era**_

"Etherion has successfully fired! A direct hit!" One of the workers reported.

"Has it been completely destroyed?" Another asked back. "We need conformation!"

"The ethernano density is increasing!" A third said. "Be prepared for extreme weather conditions."

"Just how many innocent people were inside the tower?" Org asked.

"The prevention of Zeref's revival was absolutely necessary." Michello reminded. "If a few were sacrificed, then it was for the greater good."

"We can try to justify it all we want, but that won't bring closure to all the families we just destroyed today." Org said.

* * *

**_In the Sea_**

Juvia used her Water Dome to create an orb of water and protected them from the blast. Smoke still covered the tower as everyone inside it stared at it. "We-we can't have lost them..." Happy sobbed.

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

Erza opened her eyes to find herself still alive and the tower now turned into a giant, twisted lacrima. "How are we... Alive?" Jellal stood up and chuckled before bursting into a maniacal laughter.

* * *

_**Era**_

"This can't be happening!" The second worker shouted. "Fusion density has gone into a rapid decline! We're getting high levels of magic energy of some kind. Our equipment can't keep up with it! Someone tell me what's going on!?"

"Restoring visuals now!" The third shouted as the projection cleared up.

* * *

_**In the Sea**_

"It's a... Big lacrima?" Happy asked.

"Just what the heck is going on?" Gray asked.

"Hey, they're all okay, right?" Lucy asked.

* * *

_**With Natsu and Laki**_

"What the hell is going on here?" Natsu asked.

"Something bad." Laki muttered. "Something really bad..."

* * *

_**With Simon**_

"The Etherion fired, so why am I still here?" He muttered to himself.

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

"Finally, my hour of glory has arrived!" He shouted as Erza stood wide eyed. "This is the towers true form, a giant lacrima crystal, charged by the foolish council's Etherion cannon. Its pure magic power provided all the energy I needed. Meaning the R-system is now complete!"

* * *

_**Era**_

"The target still stands!" A worker shouted. "Now it's a giant lacrima!"

"Wait, it absorbed the magic energy of the Etherion!?" Leiji asked shocked.

"It's not possible..." Org muttered in disbelief.

"Siegrain, I think you owe us all an explanation!" Yajima demanded, only to have the bluenette fade away. "He just... Disappeared..." Ultear stood behind him with a smirk on her face.

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

Erza stood up with pure rage in her eyes. "So, this whole time, I was nothing more than a pawn..."

"That expression of yours is priceless, Erza..." Both looked over and stared at Siegrain. "He can't use his full power, so he had to manipulate you to save himself."

"Siegrain!?" Erza shouted. "What are you doing here?!"

"Remember when we first met?" He asked as he walked over to his twin. "You and Makarov came in to present the council an apology for destruction of property. But when you saw me, you mistook me for Jellal."

"Can't say I blame her, after all we do have the same face." Jellal said.

"I only managed to calm you down when I told you we were twins." Siegrain continued. "But I doubt you ever lost your hostility to me."

"What do you expect!?" She shouted back. "If you actually cared about your brother, you would have tried to stop him. Instead you spent your time spying on me!"

"A mistake on my part..." Siegrain confessed. "In hindsight, I should have said something to make you think I was going to track down Jellal and kill him. But the real mistake was running into you in the first place, and after all that trouble I went through to become a council member. Nothing is worse than coming up with an excuse on the spot."

"I knew it..." She growled. "The two of you were in on this together."

"'In on this together'?" Jellal repeated.

"You still don't get it, do you Erza?" Siegrain asked as he started to flicker. "The two of us are one in the same, we always were." Jellal's body glowed as Siegrain faded into him.

"A Thought Projection!?" She asked in shock.

"You had no idea, did you Erza?" Jellal asked back.

"Then you're the one responsible for all of this!?" She asked in a rage. "You wormed your way on to the council just so you could fire Etherion, didn't you?"

"I do hope you enjoyed the freedom I granted you all those years ago." He said. "Your release, Etherion, it was all apart of my plan to resurrect Zeref."

"Just how many lives do you plan to destroy!?" She shouted.

"My magic..." Jellal muttered. "My magic has returned to me."

* * *

_**Era**_

"A huge amount of magic energy is building up in the tower!" A worker reported.

"With that much power in one space, it's going to explode!" Another added.

"We've been had." Yajima said, leaning against the edge before it crumbled away. The whole building began to shake as stone turned to dust and it began to collapse.

"This is the Arc of Time..." Org mumbled. "But that's supposed lost magic..."

Workers fled in a panic as the statue crumbled into giant pieces. Yajima looked around until he locked eyes on Ultear, a magic seal above her hands. "Not you too, Ultear..."

"This is all for master Siegrain. No, master Jellal." She said as she looked over. "Now his dream can come true."

* * *

_**In The Sea**_

"That thing is the R-System?" Gray asked.

"It's true form, anyway." Wally answered. "I ain't seen it myself, but I think this is what Jellal was talking about."

"It's been activated." Millianna whispered.

"Wait, does that mean Zeref is gonna be resurrected?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know..." Sho whispered. "We helped Jellal build it, but we've never seen it activated."

"And now, Natsu, Laki and Erza are inside that thing." Gray said.

"Yeah, and so are Simon, and Jellal." Sho nodded.

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

Erza skipped along the floor as Jellal pulled back his fist. "Well you're certainly worse for ware." He teased. "Don't tell me you used up all your magic fighting Ikaruga."

Erza forced herself to stop before summoning a large sword. "Jellal! You're dead!" She charged forward and swung her sword before summoning another one. He dodged every swing before jumping onto a platform.

"The council is most likely in ruins now, thanks to Ultear." He said. "I can't tell you what a blessing Ultear has been. I couldn't have done it without her. She has no fear of death, because she believes all of mankind will become one in heaven. In fact, she said she'd be more than happy to give her own life. It's true what they say, ignorance is bliss."

"Damn you!" She shouted as she sliced the platform. "I'm taking revenge for everyone you've ever abused! This is the end, Jellal!" She launched forward only to notice a snake like tattoo wrapping around her body. "What's wrong with my arm!?" She asked as she was forced to drop her sword.

"It's just a Bind Snake." Jellal snickered. "I slipped it on you during that heart pulling embrace we had. The snake coiled all around Erza and immobilized her. "Now that I have the power and the sacrifice, I can begin the ceremony." He walked over and cupped Erza's chin in his hand. "This is your que, my dear."

"The magic energy in this crystal must be fused with the body of my sacrifice. Once that happens, it will deconstruct your body and take the shape of Zeref." A large crystal shot up from behind Erza before Jellal pushed her into it. "The sad thing is, I truly did love you, Erza."

"No, you can't do this!" She shouted.

"Oh, exalted Zeref! I am here before you!" Jellal chanted. "I offer you this woman's flesh, so you may be made whole again!"

Erza screamed in pain before Natsu and Laki grabbed her and pulled her out. "Erza is part of our family, so I'm not gonna let you touch her." He said.

"You guys..." She whispered.

"What are you doing?" Laki asked. "If we don't get back and take some jobs, Lucy won't be able to make rent."

"Sorry, but I can't move..." The redhead confessed.

"Seriously?" Laki asked, before looking at Natsu. "What's with the glimmer in your eyes?"

"Payback for all the times you beat me up." He said before tickling Erza, making her giggle.

"Natsu, this is serious." Laki said. She looked down at Erza's foot and quickly did the same.

"Listen, both of you." Erza said. "Please, you have to leave now."

"No way." Laki shook her head.

"If you can't do any kind of fighting, we'll fight for you." Natsu added.

"But Laki is injured..." Erza said. "And he's too strong. Besides you don't know anything about him."

"Who says I need to know the guy to beat him?" Natsu asked.

"Please, will you both just listen to me for once?" She asked as tears formed in her eye.

Natsu looked over at Laki and they shared a nod. Natsu picked Erza up as Laki stood behind her. "I guess we don't know you all that well either. But I can still win!" He pulled his fist back and slammed it into Erza's gut, knocking her out. Laki caught her and gently guided her to the ground. "Keep her safe, Laki."

"You're even crazier than I heard about." Jellal said. "Is there some kinda sick joy you get from taking out a defenseless friend?"

"I didn't have a choice..." Natsu said as he clenched his fist. "She was crying. Her voice was trembling with fear. No one wants to see her like that. Erza is meant to be as strong warrior. And when she wakes up from this nightmare, I want her to be like herself again." His eyes snapped open and he turned around. "If you wanna get to her, you'll have to go through us!"

"Is that a challenge?" Jellal asked. "Then show me the true power of a Dragon Slayer."

Natsu launched forward and punched Jellal in the face before slamming his fists into his gut. He screamed with rage and let loose a fury of punches. **"Fire Dragon Wing Attack! Fire Dragon Talon!"** He launched Jellal back into a crystal before expanding his mouth. **"Fire Dragon Roar!"** His roar roasted the crystal as he slid back.

"Did you get him?" Laki asked. The flames soon faded as Jellal threw his cloak off.

"Is that all you have to offer?" Jellal mocked. "I expected so much more from you, son of Igneel. I was hoping to get the taste of a dragon's destructive power before I tore you apart with my bare hands, but I won't waste my time of your like this."

"Say that again!" Natsu shouted as he charged forward.

"You will pay for disrupting my ceremony." Jellal said. "I will obliterate you with my Heavenly Body Magic. **Meteor!"** Natsu jumped and threw a punch that missed as Jellal reappeared behind him and kicked him. Natsu turned around and was assaulted by super fast kicks and punches.

"Man, he's fast. Looks like I'll have to rely on all my senses to get this guy." Natsu mumbled as he sprinted forward. "Sound, scent, touch... All I have to do is focus... There!" He turned and ignited his fist only to miss Jellal.

"Did he increase his speed!?" Laki asked from the sidelines.

"Be glad you got your hits in, because it won't happen again." Jellal said as he delivered a series of cross jabs to Natsu, knocking him into the air. "It's time I give you a true taste of power." He floated into the air and slammed his hands together. "May the seven stars rain judgement upon you. **Seven Star Sword - Grand Chariot!"**

An outline of the Big Dipper appeared beneath Natsu before it exploded, sending Natsu flying into the ceiling before he crashed to the floor as Jellal landed. "That spell packs the same punch as being hit by a meteor. The fact that your body is still in one piece is impressive. On the other hand, I might have gone too far. The tower can't take any more damage, or else it I'll become useless."

He turned towards Laki who summoned two of her scythes. "The magic energy has begun to leak out, so I'll make this as quick as I can." He started to walk towards them as a pebble landed near him. The bluenette turned around to see Natsu tossing stones at him.

"Natsu..." Laki mumbled, her eyes full of joyful tears.

"Feel that?..." Natsu panted as he hit Jellal with one. "That was my sneak attack." He pushed himself up onto one knee. "So now that the tower is a giant crystal, that makes it easier to shatter. And that'll screw up your plans!" He slammed his fist into the floor, making it crack even more.

"What are you going!?" Jellal shouted.

"This is not your day." Natsu said as he stood up. "Me and Laki specialize in destroying important stuff. And I'm still all fired up for a fight. Let's go, buddy."

"I will kill you..." Jellal growled. "I will send you both to hell!"

"Sorry, guy, but we're pretty tough." Natsu said back. "If you think you can take us both on, then come and get it."

**"Oort!"** Jellal summoned a seal that launched beams at Natsu.

"Too slow!" Natsu said as he avoided the blasts. "You're mine!" He jumped up and launched himself at Jellal.

**"Kuiper!"** Jellal swung his arm and sent a blast that forced Natsu back. He dug his feet into the ground and slowed his push back as Erza slowly woke up.

"Natsu!" Both girls shouted as he forced the blast away.

Natsu chuckled as he sprinted forward. "You're so worried about your precious tower that you won't fight me full on? Cause I get the feeling you're holding back and that won't work on me or Laki!"

"Just shut up! **Sirius!"** Jellal held his palm out and fired a blast from it, sending Natsu back even more.

**"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"** Natsu summoned a ball of fire and slammed it into the floor, shaking the tower and sending chunks of it to the floor.

"He's attacking the tower!" Erza shouted. She looked over as Laki threw her scythes, slicing some pillars and crystals.

"Now I'm angry..." Jellal growled. "I didn't spend eight years building this tower, just so a lizard and his air head friend could destroy it. You will pay!"

"Tough break pal..." Natsu panted. "But I did warn you..."

'He barely has the strength to stand...' Erza thought to herself.

"I'll make you both pay!" He raised his hands and wind kicked up, sending Laki crashing into Natsu.

"Why is my shadow bending towards the light?" Erza asked. "That spell could kill them!"

"And now you both will fall into infinite darkness!" Jellal shouted as the wind swirls above him.

"Don't do it!" Erza shouted as she stood in front of the two. "Unless you want to lose your sacrifice to Zeref."

"That would be a setback." Jellal confessed. "The ceremony requires a wizard comparable to one of the ten Wizard Saints. However, I can find a suitable replacement. You aren't the only person who fits that description." Erza gasped as the wind picked up again. "But I'll worry about that after I kill you both!"

"Erza, move!" Laki shouted.

"This is my mess that you're in." Erza said back. "The least I can do is keep you both safe."

"Move!" Both shouted from behind her.

"Heavenly Body Magic: **Altairis!"** Jellal threw the ball of dark magic at the group, only to have an unknown figure step in front of Erza. The smoke faded, showing Simon with his arms wide.

"Simon... Why?" Erza asked with tears as he fell over.

"I had no idea this tower had a bug problem." Jellal said.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Erza asked as he knelt by his side. "Why didn't you leave!?"

"I had... To save... You..." Simon gasped. "It's okay... I'd be glad... To give my... Life to you..."

"Save your energy." She ordered. "Just try to stay with me."

"You were... The only one... Who could... Make me smile..." He coughed up.

"Don't die on me." Erza begged.

'I've always... loved you...' He thought as he closed his eyes for good. Erza screamed and fell crying on his chest as Natsu stared in silence and Laki dropped to her knees.

Jellal chuckled before bursting into a mad laugh. "How pathetically cliché! He tried to play the valiant hero, but he couldn't save a fly! Simon gave his life to save you, but I'm not letting any of you leave."

"SHUT UP!" Natsu shouted as he punched Jellal into a pillar. All eyes were on the pinkette as he picked up a chunk of lacrima and took a bite out of it.

'I can't believe it..." Jellal thought in shock. 'He's eating the ethernano from the Etherion.' Natsu swallowed and roared as the ethernano left the lacrima and entered Natsu's body.

Natsu slammed his fists into the floor and sent a shockwave that Jellal barely dodged. Blue liquid came out of Natsu's mouth as he rolled on the ground in pain. "How could you do something like that?" Erza shouted. "Ethernano is made up of all kinds of elemental magic! It'll kill you."

Natsu screamed im pain as he grabbed his throat. "What an idiot." Jellal chuckled. "Did he really think he could power up by eating elements other than his own? It will certainly make my job easier if he kills himself."

Flames erupted around Natsu and took the form of a dragon. Scales took the place of skin over his eyes as all three stared at him. "Dragon Force..." Laki whispered. "I thought he was making it up, but it really does exist."

Natsu launched forward and slammed his knee into Jellal's gut before jumping off a pillar. "You made Erza cry!" He grabbed Jellal and slammed through layers of the tower. "I won't let you get away with it! Me and Laki made a promise and I'm not gonna break it!"

'Listen you two, if anything happens to me, promise you'll save Erza.' Simon's request echoed in their heads.

"Hurt her again and I'll kill you!" Natsu shouted.

"Unlike you, I don't make idle threats!" Jellal shouted back. **"Meteor!"** He activated his spell and rushed behind Natsu. Natsu jumped from crystal to crystal back up towards him. He threw a punch at Jellal, only to have the bluenette dodge. "You can't match my speed! **Halley!"** He slammed his fist into Natsu and sent him crashing to the side.

Laki stared at Jellal as he rushed around Natsu, delivering crushing blows whenever he wanted. 'Even in Dragon Force, he's not strong enough...' Looking over at Simon's body, she clenched her fists in anger. 'That's right, I made a promise... No, I made two... One to Simon, and one to Natsu... This is it... No more hiding what I really am!'

She stood up and took a deep breath, summoning a seal that matched Natsu's in a light brown. **"Wood Dragon Roar!"** A torrent of sawdust and splinters shot out, surprising Jellal and forcing him to block the shards. Natsu reappeared in front of him and amd kicked him, sending him flying upwards.

Erza stared in shock at what had just happened as she looked up at her guild mate. "Laki, you're a-"

"I'll explain later." She cut off as both her and Natsu followed the bluenette.

'Another Dragon Slayer... Who would have thought?' Erza chuckled to herself.

Both Slayers looked up as Jellal launched off a crystal and kicked them both. "One slayer or a hundred, I won't lose to anyone! I am destined to create a land of freedom! In my darkest hour, I could hear lord Zeref call me! He said I am the chosen one! Once he's resurrected, we'll work together to create a land that's truly free!"

"And you're gonna do that, by taking away the rights of everyone else in the world!?" Natsu shouted.

"If that's what has to be done to change the world, then so be it! **Corvi!**" Jellal shouted as he launched blasts of magic at the two. Natsu jumped and latched onto a crystal sticking out of the roof. "I have no use for close minded fools!" He waved his hands and summoned a large magical seal.

"He's casting Abyss Break!?" Erza shouted. "Why!? You'll destroy the tower so many died to create!"

"This tower means nothing to me." Jellal said with a wicked smile. "Now that I've built one, I can build another in half the time! Lord Zeref, wait just a little longer."

**"Wood Dragon Whip!"** A long flexible wooden limb wrapped around his waist and slammed him around before raising him in the air. "Natsu!"

"You'll never know what it means to be free!" Natsu shouted as he launched upwards with flames at Jellal. "Not as long as you're tied down to a stupid ghost!" The flames took the shape of a dragon in flight. "Quit being a puppet! Free yourself!" Natsu slammed his fist into Jellal's face as Laki pulled down. Both actions sent him slamming down into the tower, creating a large explosion.

* * *

_**With the Others**_

"What was that?" Sho asked as the dome bounced on the waves.

"Was that another explosion?" Wally asked.

"No, that had to be Natsu and Laki!" Happy shouted.

"Yeah, has to be..." Lucy nodded. "They must be up there fighting."

"Do you think they're gonna be okay?" Millianna asked.

"I hope so..." Gray said. "But it's to early to tell, cause they're going on a serious rampage."

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

Natsu and Laki stood over the body of Jellal, imbedded into the floor. 'One Dragon Slayer is already powerful, but two? I don't think anyone can stop them now...' Erza thought as Jellal's Wizard Saint medal bounced next to him. 'So this is the power of Dragon Slayer magic... The nightmare is over... Now everyone can know true freedom.'

"So, no more hiding, huh?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, no more hiding." Laki nodded.

"Good, I was beginning to think you'd forgotten our promise..." Natsu said as he collapsed to his knees.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted as she caught and hugged him. "You two truly are incredible. But Laki, you have a lot of questions to answer."

"I know." She nodded as the scales faded from Natsu's eyes. "And I'll answer them all-" The tower started to shake and glow, interrupting her.

* * *

**_With the Others_**

"Oh, pretty..." Millianna said as the tower shined a blue tint.

"That can't be good." Wall mumbled.

"There's an incredible amount of magic energy coming from that light." Juvia said.

"That's a bad thing." Gray said. "The ethernano inside the tower must be going wild."

"What does that mean?" Lucy asked.

"The magic energy from the Etherion can't all be kept in one place for so long because the energy will become unstable." Happy explained.

"And with nowhere to go, the ethernano will keep growing until it bursts, causing a massive explosion." Juvia added.

"What!?" Wally shouted. "Come on, let's make tracks or else we'll all be dead meat!"

"But what about the others!?" Sho asked.

"All we can do now is have faith that they'll make it out." Gray answered. "Because if that tower explodes, it will wipe us all out!"

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

Erza and Laki slung Natsu over their shoulders as pillars of light burst around them. "Simon..." Erza looked over at the body of her friend as it fell into the hole in the center of the room.

"Come on, Erza!" Laki shouted. The red head nodded and the two girls took off towards an opening in the wall. A beam of light blinded them and caused them to trip, knocking Laki out of sight.

Erza looked up as the crystal melted into a bubble like puddle in front of her. 'The tower is actually being deformed by all this power. I can't imagine how much destruction this will cause. Even if we found Laki and made it outside, the tower would still explode and we'd be caught in it.'

She slammed her fist down on the floor. 'It's over!' She glanced over at Natsu lying face down. 'No, I refuse to give up. It's my turn to save you, Natsu.' An explosion of gas went off, forcing her to cover her eyes. 'There's no way to contain the blast or escape it, so what can I do?'

Erza gasped as she remembered Jellal's plan. 'That's right, if I fuse my body with the lacrima, I might be able to keep the tower from exploding.' She placed her hand on a chunk of crystal and it sank in, making her cry in pain. 'Good, it still accepts me.'

"Erza..." The red head gasped as she looked behind at Natsu, now awake. "What are you doing? Are you trying to go back inside?"

"I don't have a choice." Erza said back. "It's the only way to stop the it."

"It? What are you talking about?" He asked as the tower shock again.

"The ethernano is unstable." She explained. "The tower can't contain it, the whole place is going to explode. But if I fuse my body with it, I keep that from happening."

"I won't let you do that!" Natsu shouted as Erza's legs sank in. "There has to be another way to stop it!"

"There is." Laki appeared and pulled Erza out, sending her crashing into Natsu. Magic seals appeared on the ground as rows of wooden knights blocked the other two off.

"Laki, what are you doing!?" Erza shouted.

"I've betrayed everyone at Fairy Tail." She said as she forced her hand into the crystal. "I've lied to them about who I am, what I am. I can't ever go back now. This is all I can do."

"No one cares about that!" Natsu shouted as he reached through a gap between the statues. "If you just explain things-"

"That still won't change what I've done!" Laki shouted as her torso sank into the blob. "Natsu, the time I spent with Fairy Tail has been the happiest of my life." Tears fell from both Dragon Slayers eyes. "I wouldn't change anything."

Natsu forced her way through the statues, with only her head out. "Sorry, Natsu. This is the end of my adventures." Her head sank in and her glasses fell to the ground.

Natsu stared at the eye ware as more tears fell from his eyes. "Lakiiiiii!" He shouted as the tower exploded.

The tower exploded and the force went upwards as The Guy and Knucklehead watched from the air and the others watched from the sea.

* * *

**_6 Years Ago_**

**_Porlyusica's House_**

_"I'm sorry, Laki!" Natsu said on his hands and knees. "I didn't meant to break them again."_

_The older female sighed as she held the broken glasses in her hands. "Listen brat, go outside!" She shouted at Natsu. "From what you've told me, she's never had a physical in her life, and for a girl her age, it's embarrassing to be around a boy when that happens. So wait and she'll be out soon."_

_"Yes ma'am." Natsu nodded and quickly realized ran out the house._

_"Thanks." Laki said as Porlyusica did a quick physical examination._

_"I don't understand why you wear these things." Porlyusica said as she put the new lenses in the slots. "The results show you have perfect vision. So why wear these?"_

_"Because..." Laki mumbled, making the older girl glare at her. "He said I looked cute in them."_

_"Oh, for crying out-" Porlyusica shook her head. "Look, sooner or later, you will have to tell him that."_

_"I know." Laki nodded as she put her glasses back on. "Thanks again." She walked to the door and left the older woman._

* * *

**_With Laki_**

'Looks like I'll never get to tell him the truth...' Laki thought as she floated in a void. 'This is goodbye, Natsu...'

* * *

**And she's out. If you don't know what she's wearing, think of what Sheele wears in Akame ga Kill. Well, up next is the festival, and yes, Laki will be apart of the Miss Fairy Tail contest. One question about her though, should Laki keep wearing glasses?**

**All of Jellal's spell names come from real astronomy.**

**Beta read by digemsmack.**


	24. Confessions

**Chapter 24**

**Confessions**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback / Mindscape_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

**_Laki's Mind_**

_'So, this is what it's like to be dead...' Laki thought. 'I thought it'd be a lot colder.' Her eyes opened as she found herself floating about over a grave, surrounded by Fairy Tail. The grace was carved in front of a stone tree, forever in bloom. 'I guess this is my funeral...'_

_"Laki Olietta was as gentle a soul as I ever met..." Makarov said. "Her heart was as expansive as the forests she loved, and her glasses let her see the truth in other people. Her bountiful energy made us all smile and laugh. But now, it is with heavy hearts, that we.." Tears fell from his eyes as he continued. "We return her to the earth. Wherever we walk, we-we will feel her presence with us forever."_

_'Master...' Laki stared at the old master in silence._

_"In the wake of this tragedy, we are left with two opened seats on the council." Laki turned as the magic council walked forward. "We have unanimously voted to award one to her. I, Org, am proud to declare Laki Olietta an eternal Wizard Saint."_

_"It's not fair..." Erza dropped to her knees and punched the ground with her bare fist. "It should have been me, damn it!"_

_Laki looked around as Happy started crying. 'Wait, where's Natsu?' She suddenly found herself transported outside Natsu's house. 'What's going on?' She floated over to a tall tree to see Natsu siting on the tallest branch, holding a picture the two of them when they were kids._

_"That makes three people I wasn't strong enough to protect." He said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. __He tucked the photo away and stood up, showing a length of rope under him. He tied one end around the branch before doing the same around his neck._

_"Natsu, no!" Laki's cry went unanswered as he __jumped off the branch, hanging himself. "No, you can't do this!" She tried to force him back up, but ther hands passed though him every time. '__This isn't what I wanted!'_

* * *

**_Akane Beach_**

Laki opened her eyes and stared up at the sky. 'Where am I?'

"You guys!" She looked over as everyone else ran over to her.

"Wait, what's going on?" She asked.

"Laki..." She looked up at Natsu holding her as Erza was slung over his back.

'Natsu...' Laki didn't even try to hide her blush. 'He actually found me in all that magic energy and pulled me out. He's incredible...'

He dropped to his knees as the other ran closer. "Laki... Don't ever talk like that again." He said. "Who cares if you had a secret to hide!? What matters is that you let others know! Don't ever act like that again, do you hear me!?"

"I understand." Laki raised his head and put her forehead against his. 'That's right, I made a promise with Natsu. And it looks like he wants me to keep it.'

* * *

_**Three Days Later**_

_**Akane Hotel Room**_

Natsu lay sprawled out on the bed covered in bandages snoring. "Think he's gonna be ok?" Gray asked.

"He's been sleeping for that's three days." Luc said. "It's incredible."

"Yeah, guess it is." Laki said as she sat next to him.

"That's what he gets for eating all that Ethernano." Gray said back.

"Say that to my face, Gray!" Natsu shouted as he sat up.

"Natsu!" Laki shouted with joy only to have him fall back asleep. "Huh, must have been instincts."

"He trained his instincts to pick a fight with me!?" Gray asked.

"I know I've already said this, but I'm sorry for getting you all into this." Erza said.

"Come on Erza, stop apologizing to us." The blonde said back.

"By the way, where's your friend?" Erza asked Gray.

"You mean Juvia?" He asked back. "She left a while ago. She wanted to talk to gramps about signing up with the guild."

"I see..." The red head nodded. "If you two don't mind, I would like to spend some time with Laki." The other two nodded and left the room. "Laki, we need to talk."

"I know." The purplette nodded. "Ask me anything. I'm ready to answer."

"How did you learn this magic?" Erza asked.

"My mother." She answered. "Drusta, the wood dragon. She disappeared the same day Natsu's dragon did."

"Why did you hide this for so many years?" Erza asked.

"She hurt me." Laki confessed. "My real parents disappeared and she took me in. She promised me she'd never leave me, and then she did. I didn't want anything to do with her anymore, but I couldn't let Natsu die."

Erza walked over and put her hand on Laki's shoulders. "You'll have to tell master Makarov when we return." Laki nodded and Erza left the room.

Laki shifted and looked at Natsu as he opened his eyes a little bit. "Laki, your glasses..."

"Yeah." She took them off and stuck her finger through the slot. "I never really needed them. But you liked them."

"These new ones... Look better." He said, making her blush even more.

* * *

_**Akane Beach**_

"We're really sorry, Erza." Wally said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Can you ever forgive us?" Millianna asked.

"I should be the one asking you that." Erza said. "I left you alone in that tower for eight years."

"We've already forgiven you sis!" Sho said.

"But if I had gone back, Simon might not have had to die." Erza said.

"Listen, there's something you should know about Simon..." Wally started.

"Wally, no!" Millianna shouted.

"It's fine." Erza said. "I already know about his feelings for me. He gave his life to save mine. I'll forever be grateful. I know it's hard, but we have to keep moving forward. That's what Simon would want from all of us."

The other three nodded as an idea entered Erza's head. "You could join Fairy Tail, give guild life a try." All three stared in cpshock and asked if she was serious. "Absolutely, but I don't want to pressure you. So you can think it over."

"I'm pretty sold on the idea already!" Wally said to Millianna.

"A new adventure everyday!" She cheered.

"It would be nice if we could all stay together." Erza added. "Let's head back, I don't think you've been properly introduced to Natsu or Laki yet."

'You've become strong, Erza...' Jellal's words whispered in her ears as she turned around.

'No, it's not possible he survived.' She told herself.

* * *

_**Night**_

After spending all day hanging out with Erza's old friends, Lucy wrote the whole adventure down in her journal. "Lucy!" Erza slammed the door opened. "Have you seen Sho and the others!?"

"Not since dinner, no." The blonde answered.

"I can't find them anywhere." Erza said, walking in.

"You don't think they'd just leave without saying good bye, do you?" Lucy asked standing up, making the red head nodded. "But why?"

"Tell the others to get the fireworks ready, and meet me on the beach." Erza said as she turned and ran out the room.

* * *

_**Beach Shore**_

"Are you sure this is a food idea?" Wally asked as the three prepared a boat. "We've never been on our own before."

"We're gonna have to try." Sho said back. "Erza has her own problems. She doesn't need us slowing her down."

"There you are." All three looked over as Erza walked into view.

"Please don't try to stop us..." Sho said. "We've all made up our minds. We've lived our whole lives inside that tower. Now we're adults and we don't know a thing about the outside world. This is our first chance to see it, were free to do whatever we want. We want to follow our dreams, but that's something we have to figure out on our own."

"Well, I have complete faith in you." Erza smiled. "And I know you all will do fine, I'm not worried." She glowed as she Requipped into a white and blue armor with a maroon cape. "However, there are three rules that any member leaving the Fairy Tail guild must always obey."

"Leave? But we never really joined!" Wally shouted.

"One, never reveal any sensitive information about the guild with anyone, for as long as you live." She said, ignoring the outburst. "Two, never contact any clients you worked for in the guild for your own personal gain. Three, though our patches may just stray, you must live your lives to the fullest! That means you must treat everyday like it's your last!"

All three stared at her as tears escaped her eyes. "Never forget your Fairy Tail friends! Treasure them for as long as you live!" She raised her lance to the sky and the banner flapped even more. "Let the Fairy Tail Farewell begin!"

"Yes ma'am!" The other team members appeared and started shooting off fireworks with their magic. Laki couldn't do that, so she created a giant Fairy Tail symbol and raised it to the sky.

"May all your journeys bring you joy." Erza continued as she cried. "I wish we could stay together forever, but I know in my heart I'd hold you back and I don't want that. After all the years you spent in that tower, you deserve to finally be free." The trio cast off with tears in their eyes. "No matter where you go, I will never forget any of you. This isn't goodbye, we'll see each other again."

* * *

_**Magnolia**_

_**Fairy Tail Guildhall**_

"Uh..." All the members of Team Natsu stared at the new and improved guild hall, which now looked like a castle.

"Well, this is a surprise." Erza said.

"They finished building it!" Natsu and Happy asked at the same time.

"Are you kidding me? We got a cafe now?" Gray asked.

"Why do we need a gift shop?" Lucy asked.

"Hey, glad you guys made it back!" Max said from behind the counter.

"You're working the gift shop, Max?" Happy asked as he flew over. "It's been a while since we've seen you."

"Hey, master's the one who insisted on me going back school for buisness lesson." The man chuckled.

"So what you got for sale here?" Happy asked, looking around.

"We got t-shirts, mugs, wristbands, towels, and our most popular item..." Max pulled it out and Happy snatched it.

"Cool, it's a Lucy action figure." The cat said.

"Don't make stuff without my permission." Lucy complained.

"She's posable and..." He stopped talking when he saw Laki. "Anyway, check out these cool lacrimas..."

"Max, what were you gonna say?" She asked as she appeared behind the counter.

"Well, you see..." Max mumbled.

"Look, Lucy. Your clothes can come off!" Happy said as he pulled them off, showing her in a bikini.

"No!" The blonde screamed.

"Get back here, Max!" Laki shouted as she swung her scythe.

"Don't kill me!" He begged as he ran around the building. "I just sell the stuff, I don't make it!"

"Laki, calm down." Natsu grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to the side. "I know you're nervous, but I'll be right by your side when you tell Gramps." The purplette let out a deep breath and dropped her scythe as all five walked into the hall, now giant with multiple rows of tables. "I don't like it."

"You took one step into the building!" Gray shouted.

"It's so good to see your back, Lu!" Levy shouted.

"Hi Levy!" The blonde said back.

"Isn't this awesome?" The petite girl asked. "Now we have a swimming pool behind the bar!"

"I'm not going in it." Laki said. "The old timers are just gonna give me pervy looks."

"And we've added a game room in the basement!" Levy added.

"Does it need to be this big?" Lucy asked.

"I don't like it." Natsu added.

"But the biggest change is upstairs, because now everyone can go on to the second floor." Levy added pointing up. "The master even lets some of us go on S-Class missions, as long as we bring an S-Class wizard with us."

"Well, look what the cat dragged in..." Makarov said as he walked forward. Gray gasped as he looked at Juvia standing next to him. "I'd like you to meet Fairy Tail's newest member, Juvia."

"Hello, everyone. I can't wait to work with you." She said.

"So you actually made it in?" Gray chuckled.

"Thanks again for your help back at Akane." Erza said.

"No, I should be thanking you." The bluenette said. "Because of you all I found a new guild."

"Hey girl." Lucy waved.

"Nice to see you again." Laki added.

"The three of us will battle for Grays love..." Juvia whispered.

"No, we won't." Both said back.

"We've also added another member." Makarov said pointing behind the group. "One you might recognize."

"Who could it be?" Happy asked as they all turned around and went wide eyed.

"Are you kidding me, him?" Gray shouted.

"Gajeel!" Natsu shouted at the same time as the ice wizard.

"Why did you let him in, Gramps!?" Gray shouted.

"Calm down, I'm the one who asked him to join with me." Juvia said.

"Juvia is one thing, but he's the one who destroyed our guild hall!" Erza said as Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"He also nearly killed me!" Laki shouted.

"Now, now, what do I always say?" The old master asked. "Yesterday's enemies are today's friends, right?"

"Besides, if I'm okay with it, than you should be too..." Levy said as she hid behind a table. Her teammates, Jet and Droy, glared at Gajeel.

"No way!" Natsu slammed his hand down on the table. "I ain't working with someone I can't trust!" Gajeel turned to the other Dragon Slayer.

"Don't worry, I don't wanna be your buddy." Gajeel said back. "I'm just here to get work. Nothing more, nothing less. I hate this stupid guild and everyone in it. But times are tough and I didn't have a choice but to join."

"Shut up, loser!" Natsu shouted back.

"I'm sorry, but Gajeel seemed so lonely, and I couldn't just turn my back on him..." Juvia said. "But it's not like I have a crush on him or anything!"

"I know you kids don't like it, but as the master of this guild, it's my duty to help anyone whose gonna a stray find the correct path." Makarov said. "Give him a shot, you might find he's a nice guy, at least I hope so..."

'Well, I'd guess it be nice to have another Slayer to train against...' Laki thought. 'Natsu might hold back on me...'

"I don't like it, but if the master says so, than we have to respect his decision." Erza said. "But I'm going to be keeping an extremely close eye on him."

"Fine with me." The old man nodded as Laki walked over. "What is it, Laki?"

"Master, can me and Natsu talk to you in private?" She asked. The master nodded and lead the two to his office as the lights went out. Everyone stared at the stage as a spotlight turned on, showing Mira sitting on a barstool with a guitar in her hands.

"Mira, we're back!" Lucy shouted.

"Good to see you." The barmaid said. "I'd like to dedicate this song to the strongest team, and congratulate them on a safe return." She strummed the instrument and began singing. Everyone loved the tune and cheered for an encore when it ended. The lights went out and Gajeel of all people took her place.

"What the?" Lucy asked.

"Here's a little diddy I call 'Best Friend'." He said as the crowd threw garbage at him. He started singing and it wasn't half bad. But the other half kept throwing stuff at him.

"This has to be the worst song I've ever heard!" Gray complained. His words earned the guitar getting thrown in his face, sparking a fight between the the two.

"Guys, please stop!" Lucy begged, unaware that she knocked Erza's cake off her plate.

"Not my... My strawberry cake..." Erza whimpered as Elfman stepped on the slice.

"Real men would take this outside!" He shouted.

"Watch it you oaf!" Erza shouted as she kicked him into the fray, making the brawl even larger.

* * *

_**Makarov's Office**_

"I see..." Makarov walked around his desk as Laki sat in a chair next to Natsu. "So, you've kept this a secret from all of Fairy Tail, and now you want to tell the whole guild?"

"Yes..." She nodded. "I'm prepared to face whatever consequences you have."

"Gramps, please!" Natsu shouted. "She was angry, she didn't know what to do. And I made a promise to her. Kick me out instead of her."

"I had no intention of kicking either of you out." The master said. "I merely want all my children to be happy. Now, are you ready to tell the world?"

"Yes." She stood up and the master opened the door. They walked down the stairs and found themselves staring at a massive guild brawl.

"Now it feels like home!" Natsu was about to jump off the railings when Makarov grabbed him.

"Natsu, I think she needs you by her side for this." Makarov motioned over to Laki, who was shaking in fear.

"Sorry." He climbed down and the three made their way through the melee until they all stood on the stage.

"LISTEN UP, BRATS!" Makarov shouted, and the whole guild stopped fighting, with some members still holding others in head locks. "Laki here has something she wants to tell us."

Laki looked out at the mass of members and felt scared. She looked behind her at Natsu who nodded. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to the mob. "I... Am a Dragon Slayer."

The whole guild stared at her. "Maybe they don't believe me?" She asked Natsu, who shrugged his shoulders.

"THAT'S AWESOME!" The whole guild shouted before mobbing around her, asking questions.

"I think they believe you." Makarov joked. "Alright, let's party!"

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Come on, it's not everyday a guild gains another Dragon Slayer." Natsu smiled at her.

"The hell am I?" Gajeel asked before punching Natsu, creating a second brawl.

"So, how does it feel to let everyone know?" Erza asked as she stayed next to the purplette.

"Pretty good." Laki answered. "Now if you'll excuse me, Max needs to be taught a lesson." She ran off the stage and jumped into the mob, laughing in joy.

* * *

_**Next Day **_

_**Magnolia Park**_

"So, why'd you guys call me out to here?" Gajeel asked as he stood across from Shadowgear. "Make this quick, I've got work to do."

"We've got a bone to pick with you." Jet said.

"After what you did to us, there's no way your joining our guild!" Droy shouted.

"So, you guys can't just forgive and forget?" Gajeel asked as the other two stared at him.

"Maybe he's right..." Levy said from behind the tree. "I mean, now that he's part of our guild, he won't do something like that again."

"We have to let him know." Jet said back.

"We can't let him mess with us." Droy added. Gajeel chuckled as Jet launched forward.

"Go ahead and act tough while you still can!" He punched Gajeel in the face before disappearing.

"Secret Seeds!" Droy shouted as he threw seeds at the ground. The seeds glowed before long vines shot out of them, tipped with fists. **"Knuckle Plant!"** The tendrils punched Gajeel repeatedly.

**"Falcon Heavenward!"** Jet extended his foot and slammed it into Gajeel pushing him back.

"Had enough yet?" Jet asked.

"Where's that tough guy act?" Droy added.

"You're not giving the new guy a hard time, are ya?" All four looked as Laxus walked into view. "But since this is the punk that destroyed our guild hall, I get the need for this. Let me guess, the old man took you in so you wouldn't cause trouble for him?" He stopped walking and glared down at Gajeel. "We've become a laughing stock in the magic community, and it's all because of you!"

"On the way back from my last job, I stopped by a few pubs, and I heard somethings that really pissed me off! Everyone was talking about how weak the Fairy Tail guild has become. No one ever said that about us before you showed up!" Lightning arched off his headphones before a bolt struck Gajeel. "Now pay!" He slammed his fist into ground and an arch of lightning slammed Gajeel into a nearby tree.

"Laxus, stop it!" Jet shouted. "You're taking this too far!"

"I know Laxus is strong, but this doesn't seem right." Droy said. "Gajeel's going down way too easily."

"Now that you mention it, he hasn't fought back once." Jet mumbled.

"He's letting them get their anger out on them..." Levy mumbled. "I think he's trying to gain our acceptance."

"Never should have messed with Fairy Tail, punk!" Laxus stomped on Gajeel again and again. "Cause now, you have to deal with me!"

"Give it a rest Laxus!" Jet shouted. "Leave him alone!"

"I don't take orders from you!" The blonde turned and fired a bolt at Levy, but Gajeel rushed over and blocked it.

"Gajeel..." She whispered.

"You done with me yet?" He asked weakly. "Because I have things I need to do." He walked away, clutching his stomach.

"Um, Gajeel-" Levy started.

"Don't worry about me." He interrupted. Laxus turned and walked away.

'I can't take much more of this crap.' He thought to himself. 'Fairy Tail has become absolutely pathetic! It's nothing but a punch line now. The old fart is running it into the ground. Once I'm in charge, things will change for good!'

* * *

**And now the secret is out. The glasses were met with overwhelming desire to keep, so I figure just removing the lenses would be a good middle ground. What do you think? Next is the beauty contest, and yes, Laki is a participant. But don't expect a swimsuit from her, she doing this to get Natsu's attention, not for fanservice.**

**Beta read by digemsmack.**


	25. Who's the Strongest?

**Chapter 25**

**Who's the Strongest?**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback / Mindscape_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

_**Lucy's Apartment**_

Lucy stuck her head through the crack as she opened the door. She and Plue looked around the and found nothing out of the ordinary. "Looks like we're alone for once. Why do I have to search my own place for weirdos?"

"You know, I haven't been here in a long time. I think I deserve a bath..." She walked through the curtain to her bathroom and sat in the tub and Plue copied her. "Awww, you get all wrinkly in the tub like I do. Oh, your so cute..."

A few moments later, she was dressed in her pajamas. "Time for bed..." She climbed into her bed and pulled the covers over her, only to wake up as she felt something odd. "That better not be who I think it is..." She stood up and pulled on the fabric, ripping the covers off to show Natsu and Happy sleeping.

"Hey, morning Lucy..." Natsu mumbled.

"This is my house!" Lucy shouted. "Hell, this is my bed! Get out!" A knock on the door grabbed her attention and she walked over and opened it.

"Hey, Lucy." Laki said. "I was just wondering if..." She looked over the blondes shoulder and saw Natsu sleeping on the bed. "Yep, he's here."

"Great, maybe you can get him out!" Lucy cheered as she pulled the girl inside. "Gotta say, I was pretty surprised by your announcement today."

"You weren't the only one..." Laki chuckled. "A lot of people at the guild asked me some questions. I think I handled it well."

"Five more minutes, Laki..." Natsu mumbled in his sleep.

"He has to be dreaming." Lucy said.

"Hye, how'd you get his scarf?" Laki asked, looking at the blondes hand.

"Oh, I must have pulled it off when I went to the door." Lucy guessed.

"Might wanna give it back." Laki said. "It was something Igneel gave him, so it means a lot to him."

"Aye..." Happy nodded as Natsu groaned in his sleep.

"You sure he's gonna be okay, Laki?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." She nodded as she sat in a chair. "The same thing happened last time he fought Laxus and ate his lightning. Eating anything other than our specific element will give us a bad case of the stomach bug."

"Wait, why would he ever try to do that?" Lucy asked as she sat on the bed.

"Well, he didn't want to eat it." Happy explained. "They fought, and Natsu got his but kicked pretty bad."

"Wow, I had no idea he was that strong..." Lucy mumbled in fear.

"Well, he's not an S-Class wizard for nothing." Laki said. "But we all know Erza or Mystogan could take him."

"What about Mira?" Happy asked. "Don't forget they used to call her the She-Devil."

"She was?" Lucy asked. "But how, she's so sweet."

"We should have a big tournament to decide who's the strongest." Happy suggested. "It might be fun to find out where you stand, don't ya think?"

"Happy, that's a terrible idea." Laki said. "That's not what Fairy Tail is about and you know it."

"Besides, i don't like the idea of ranking my friends." Lucy added.

"Gray and Elfman are pretty tough..." He mumbled as Lucy picked him up. "Gajeel and Juvia are pretty awesome too."

"I get it." Lucy said as she opened the window. "Everyone is awesome but me. Now it's time for you to head home. Laki will be by later with Natsu, okay?"

Laki looked over and noticed something sticking out of the cats bag. "Hey, what's this?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. I was supposed to show that to you, Lucy." Happy said as he pulled out the paper. "You need he money for rent, right?" He hell out the flyer and Lucy took it. "Fairy Tail's gonna be part of the harvest festival."

"How does that help me?" Lucy asked.

"Look at the bottom of the page." Happy pointed.

"Happy, are suggesting what I think you are?" Laki asked as Lucy read the bottom.

"Miss Fairy Tail contest?" The blonde asked.

"Aye." Happy nodded. "And as you can see, the winner gets five hundred thousand jewel."

"Oh my gosh." Lucy mumbled. "If I win that prize money, I can pay rent for the next seven months."

"Good luck." Laki said. "Every year, Cana and Mira enter and one of them always wins."

"Great, how am I supposed to compete with Mirajane?" Lucy asked as she dropped her head. "I mean she's a freaking bikini model for Sorcerer Weekly. Wait, I'm younger than she is, that makes me the exciting new model! I can do it! Five hundred thousand jewel, here I come!"

"So, you're against ranking your friends unless there's money involved?" Laki asked as she shook her head. "Well, count me out. I can't stand all those pervs eyeballing me." She walked over to the bed and picked Natsu up. "Happy, I'll see at Natsu's place." The cat nodded and grabbed the scarf before flying out the window.

"See ya!" Lucy waved as the two left the room. "I need to think about what to wear."

Outside the door, Laki shook her head as she helped Natsu down the stairs. "Poor Lucy, so focused on what others think of her." She opened the main door and helped Natsu out to the street.

"Pretty... Laki..." Natsu mumbled, making the purplette blush.

A thought crossed her mind as a smile crossed her face. 'Maybe there's a way I do this tastefully.'

* * *

_**Northwest of Shirotsume**_

_**Ghoul Spirit Guildhall**_

Three people, two male and a female at the end, walked into the guildhall after taking out all the guards in their way, scaring the dark wizards. "You laughed at us, didn't you?" The middle man asked. "Big mistake."

"If you want a fight, you got one!" A dark Mage shouted as he and another charged the three.

"A pack of filthy rats think they can stand up to members of a guild?" The girl asked as she pulled her glasses down. "What is the world coming to?" Her eyes glowed and the dark wizards turned to stone.

"What the-" Someone in the mob shouted surprised. "They turned to stone... Get them!" The whole guild charged them in anger.

"Let's party, babies!" The man on the end said as five wooden dolls flew forward and shot green beams as he chuckled.

"That's enough, Bickslow." The green haired man said.

"Seriously?" He turned to the other man. "We're done already?"

"Let's not waste anymore of our time with these weaklings." The greenette said. "Why they decided to form a guild is beyond me."

"We can't leave just yet." Bickslow said back. "My babies need more fun than that."

"More fun! More fun!" The dolls repeated in chorus.

"Be patient, I assure you they'll se plenty of action soon enough." The rapier wielder said as he brushed his hair, showing his green Fairy Tail emblem on his hand.

"So we're going through Laxus' plan?" The woman asked as she moved her fan, showing her green Fairy Tail emblem over her right breast.

"What about the rumors about Laki?" Bickslow asked.

"Please, we stick to the plan. Once she tries to impress her beloved lizard, and when she does, she'll be mine." The girl chuckled.

"Well when you put it that way..." He chuckled and stuck out his tongue, showing the black emblem on it.

"Who are these guys? And how did the three of them beat our whole guild?" One dark member asked.

"Wait, that's the Thunder Legion!" Another member on the ground said. "Some of Fairy Tails strongest wizards, and Laxus' personal guards."

* * *

_**Magnolia Border**_

"The Thunder Legion will be back soon." Laxus chuckled as he sat outside the town. "Looks like it's my turn to rule. These little Fairys are gonna eat each other alive. Your reign is about to end, old man."

* * *

_**Morning**_

_**Magnolia Street**_

"The whole town is getting in on the Harvest festival spirit." Makarov said with joy as he and Mirajane walked down the street with supplies in hand.

"Not to mention everyone at the guild is getting ready for the Fantasia Parade." Mira added.

"Of course they are." He said back. "People come from all over the country to see our parade. We can't let our fans down. You know, we should give Laki her own float this year."

"It would be nice if Laxus would join us just once." Mira said hopeful.

"Bah. The less said about him, the better." Makarov said back.

"I heard from Levy that he's back in town." She said. "Even if he says no, it wouldn't hurt to ask him."

"What, he's here?" Makarov asked before stoping in place.

"Is something wrong, master?" Mira asked as she looked back.

"Of all times, why did he have to show up now?" He mumbled to himself.

* * *

**_Years ago_**

_"Gramps!" A young Laxus shouted as he raced towards his grandfather. "Wait up!"_

_"Hi, Laxus." The old man said, turning around._

_"You're not gonna be in the parade with anyone else?" The blonde asked._

_"Why would I do that when I promised I'd watch it with you?" Makarov asked back._

_"Alright!" Laxus cheered, before rushing towards the crowd. "You're gonna let me join the guild someday, aren't you?"_

_"Sure, when you're old enough." Makarov said back._

_Laxus reached the back of the crowd and tried to watch, but couldn't see through the mass of humanity. "I can't see!"_

_"That is a problem..." Makarov picked the boy up and grew like a water ballon, letting Laxus see everything. "How about now? The Wizards from Fairy Tail are pretty cool, right?"_

_"Yeah, they're the coolest wizards in the world." The blonde nodded. "You're the best guild master ever, gramps."_

* * *

**_Day of the Harvest Festival_**

"Must eat... Everything..." Natsu groaned as he stumbled around the food booths.

"Natsu still hasn't gotten better?" Lucy asked.

"He does seem ill, doesn't he?" Juvia asked.

"Hell be fine once he eats, trust me." Gray said unconcerned.

"You haven't changed one bit, have you Gray?" All three turned to a man walking up behind him.

"Warren, it's been a while." Gray said.

"Barely made it back in time for the festival." Warren chuckled.

"This guy goes on so many jobs, we hardly see him." Gray joked.

"Hello, I'm a new recruit." Juvia said stepping forward. "My name is Juvia."

"Meet Warren Rocko." Gray introduced the man. "Master of Telepathy magic."

"Nice to meet you." He said back.

"The pleasure is mine." Juvia bowed. "This festival is quite a sight."

"Yeah, check out this crowd." Lucy nodded looking around. "Who knew this town had this many people?"

"Well, people come from all over the place to see the Fantasia Parade." Warren explained.

"I can't wait to see it." Lucy cheered.

"See it?" Gray asked. "You're gonna be in it, remember?"

"Be in? Why does that phase..." Lucy mumbled before she went wide eyed. "The Miss Fairy Tail Contest! My rent money!" She turned around and ran towards the guild.

"A contest..." Juvia repeated with a murderous aura around her. "I refuse to be outdone by that bimbo."

"So I guess you'll be entering too, huh?" Gray asked. "Hey, anyone seen Laki today?"

"I think she's at the guild." Natsu said, now holding all kinds of food. "Must be time for her yearly protest."

"No, I think this year she'll sign up." Gray said back.

"Why would she do that?" Warren asked.

"Because she wants Natsu's attention, duh." Gray explained.

"So, why would she go through something she hates?" Natsu asked. "We're on the same team already."

"Jeeze your dumb." Gray shook his head. "You better figure out how you really feel about her before she moves on to someone better." He walked away with Juvia, leaving Natsu alone with his thoughts.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Guildhall**_

"The long wait is over, everyone!" Max spoke through the microphone as a crowd gathered around the stage. "Welcome to the one, the only, Miss Fairy Tail contest! Where your favorite Fairies fight in a battle of beauty! I'm your host, Max Alors the sand wizard. So let's get started!"

"So, here to support Laki?" Gray asked Natsu sitting next to him.

"Like a real man!" Elfman added.

"Now let's meet entrant number one!" Max shouted as the crowd cheered. "The beauty who can drink you under table whenever she wants, Cana Alberona! Bust out some magic and show us your stuff!"

"With pleasure." She held up her deck of cards and they swirled around her.

"What is she doing behind those cards?" Max asked as her body glowed and the cards flew to the side. "She changed into a swimsuit!"

"The prize money can cover my tab." She smirked.

"A swimsuit!?" Lucy asked from the side. "Not fair!"

"That's a clever idea." Erza mumbled. "Maybe I should do the same."

"Erza!" The blonde asked. "You're in this too!"

"Whenever I hear the word contest, I can't help but get excited." Erza confessed.

"Good bye, rent money..." Lucy sobbed.

"On to entry number two!" Max shouted. "Just because she's new, doesn't mean her magic ain't S-Class. The radiant beauty rain or shine, Juvia Lockser!"

'May these feelings reach you my beloved.' She turned her body into water and reformed herself in a bikini.

"And that's two women all set for a day at the beach!" Max shouted as the crowed cheered more.

"Look at me Gray!" Juvia said. "Do you like what you see!?"

"What's with all the bikinis!?" Lucy shouted frustrated.

"Next up is entrance number three!" Max shouted. "Fairy Tails centerfold whose stole the he hearts of millions, Mirajane!" The crowd went crazy as she waved. "Show us your stuff."

"I'm skilled in Transformation magic." She said. "So get ready to see a new side of me." The crowd cheered as her face glowed. "This is my Happy face!" The cheers stopped as she stood on the stage with Happy's face. "Next is my Gajeel face."

Happy laughed as Elfman stared in shock. "Only you could enjoy this." Gray said to the cat.

"She's a man?" Elfman asked in shock.

"Prize money, here I come." Lucy cheered.

"Entry number four, the Fairy Queen herself, Erza Scarlet!" Erza jumped from the side and stood on the stage as the crowed cheered.

"Wow, she's popular..." Lucy mumbled with fear.

"Let me show you a Requip you don't see every day." She chuckled before wind kicked up around her and her body glowed. Both died down as she stood in a Gothic Lolita dress. "Looks like I win."

"Didn't think I'd see dress like that..." Macao mumbled.

"Entry number five, as cute as she is smart, Levy McGarden!" Jet and Droy shouted with joy as their leader summoned words with her Solid Script magic.

"So cool!" Both shouted.

"Entry number six, the sharpshooter with her sights on your heart, Bisca Mulan!" Max announced as Bisca walked out in a swimsuit.

She pulled out four coins in her hand and threw them into the air before summing her sniper rifle. "Bullseye..." She pulled the trigger and shot through all four coins before they landed in her hand.

"So hot..." Alzack mumbled.

"Entry number seven is... well a surprise for us all. The enchanting Laki Olietta!" Max announced as the crowd mumbled before she walked on to the stage.

"I thought she said she wasn't going to enter!" Lucy mumbled from the side.

"Alright, let's do this." She sank into the stage before raising back up, now in a lumberjill outfit, complete with a little wooden mallet and plaid patterned hat. "Tada!" The crowd went wild as Natsu just stared at her and clapped, making her blush.

"How am I supposed to top that?" Lucy asked from the side.

"Let's hear it for entry number eight!" Max shouted. "Fairy Tails rising star, Lucy heart-"

"No!" Lucy panicked and kicked Max in the face. "Don't say my name out loud!" She waved back at the crowd. 'There's no way they'd give me the prize if they knew who my dad was.'

"Ugh, show us what you've got." Max groaned as the blonde pulled out some pompoms.

"Uh, my spirits and I are gonna do a cheer for you guys." Lucy explained and the crowed went wild.

"Entry number nine!" A new voice said, confusing everyone.

"Hold it sister, I haven't even done my cheer yet!" Lucy complained.

"If you're talking about fairy, then it's me." The blonde turned to see Evergreen walking up behind her. "If you're talking about beauty, then it's me. I'm the only woman here who embodies everything men desire, therefore the winner is me, Evergreen. Now this idiotic contest can end."

"She's back?" Gray asked as everyone stared at the stage.

"Guess Laxus can't be far behind." Elfman added.

"Go mess up a different contest!" Lucy shouted. "I really need this money!"

"Lucy, don't look her in the eyes!" Gray shouted, confusing her.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Evergreen raised her glasses and turned the blonde to stone, sending the crowd into a panic.

"Everyone, run now!" Max shouted and all non wizards left the room.

"What is the matter with you, Evergreen!?" Makarov shouted. "Are you trying to ruin the festival?"

"Ou contraire, I think things are just getting intresting." The curtain raised up behind her, showing the other girls in the same state as Lucy.

"No, Mira!" Elfman shouted.

"She got Erza, too?" Happy asked.

"Laki!" Natsu shouted.

"I order you to return them to normal at once!" Makarov shouted.

Lightning shot down from the ceiling and Laxus stood up. "So much for your loyal fans. The real party is just about to start!"

"I should have known..." The master mumbled as Gray looked up at the rafters.

"Freed and Bickslow?" He asked.

"The Thunder Legion.." Macao mumbled.

"Let's have some fun!" Laxus shouted.

"Enough of this nonsense." Makarov growled. "Turn them back to normal or face the consequences."

"If I were you, I'd play nice, old man." Laxus chuckled. "Unless you don't want these ladies in the parade." Lightning crackled above Laki as a magic seal appeared.

"No!" Natsu ran forward and jumped on to the stage, only to get hit by the lighting before he even touched the statue, knocking him out.

"What a moron..." The blonde chuckled. "As if I'd take out any of my own hostages. Brake any rules and I'll shatter these girls one by one. Or I could smash them all right now if you want."

"This isn't a joke, Laxus!" Makarov shouted. "Stop fooling around!"

"I'm serious old man." The blonde said back as Freed and Bickslow jumped down.

"I've always wondered whose the strongest in the guild..." He said. "Now it's time to find out."

"Yeah, let's have some fun!" Bickslow said as his dolls repeated the last word.

"There's only one rule, last one standing wins!" Laxus explained. "It's the Fairy Tail battle royale!"

"Naturally, if you want me to turn the girls back to normal, you're going to have to beat us first." Evergreen added.

"But those odds aren't bad." Bickslow chuckled. "There's four of us and about a hundred of you guys."

"You have three hours, no more no less." Evergreen held up three fingers. "After that, these statues will be reduced to dust."

"All of Magnolia will be our battlefield." Laxus added. "The fight will begin when and if you find one of us."

"Laxus how could you..." Makarov growled before he grew in size. "I won't stand for this!"

"Simmer down, old man!" Laxus shouted. "It's all part of the festival! It'll be fun!" He burst into light and blinded the others. "Let the battle of Fairy Tail begin!" The light died down and the quartette had vanished.

"High stakes hide and go seek..." Macao mumbled.

"Let's go!" Elfman shouted. "We gotta save our girls, so man up!" The whole guild rallied behind him and ran out to the streets.

Alzack stayed back and stared at Bisca. "I will save you, no matter what." He turned around and ran past the master who stared at his feet.

"You insolent brat!" He shouted before turning around. "I'll put him in place with my own to hands!" He reached the door and slammed into thin air.

Gray heard a noise and turned around. "What's wrong, gramps?"

"An invisible wall..." Makarov mumbled as he tried to break through.

"Don't be silly. There's nothing here!" Gray picked up the master but couldn't bring him past the guild entrance. "What the hell?" He dropped the old man when he noticed something floating in the air. "What is that thing?"

"Must be one of Freed's enchantments." Makarov surmised.

"Enchantment?" Gray asked.

"It's a barrier made from magic runes." Makarov explained. "Anyone who steps inside must obey the rules set if they wish to escape."

"So what does it say?" Gray asked.

"Stone objects and anyone over eighty years old shall not pass." The master translated.

"Whoever writes the rules wins the battle, huh?" Gray asked.

"Perhaps, but enchantments like these take time to write." Makarov nodded. "Meaning they'd be useless in a one on own battle. Still, they make pretty good traps."

"You seriously can't break through?" Gray asked.

"The rules are absolute." Makarov reluctantly said.

"So, I guess it's up to me." Gray said before turning around. "We're going into this fight without you gramps."

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Laxus might be you're grandson, but I'm not gonna hold back." Gray darkly said before running into the city.

'I don't know if Gray or anyone else in the guild is strong enough to beat Laxus.' Makarov thought. 'Erza maybe, but not in her current state.' He glanced over and saw Reedus hiding behind a pillar, poorly. "I can see you. What's wrong, Reedus?"

"I'm scared Laxus is gonna hurt me..." The painter confessed.

"That's okay. Why don't you visit Porlyusica in the East Forest?" The master suggested. "She might have a potion that can cure petrifaction."

Natsu's eyes flickered open before he sat up. "What's going on? What happened?" Quickly turning around, he found himself staring at Laki's statue form. "Laki..." Natsu mumbled.

"She's safe, Natsu." Makarov said as he walked over. "Listen carefully. Laxus has set up a twisted game. If you don't find him in the next three hours, everyone of these girls will be turned to stone. I'd do it myself, but Freed has but a barrier forbidding me from leaving."

"I didn't understand about half of that." Natsu confessed. "But I understand this. Laki just got over her biggest fear, and now this happens to her. I'm not gonna let him get away with this. Laxus! I'm gonna kick your ass for me and Laki!" He ran towards the guild entrance and slammed intot the same wall Makarov did.

"What!?" Makarov, Reedus, and Happy asked.

* * *

_**Magnolia**_

"You find anything, Alzack?" Jet asked as he and Droy ran over.

"Nothing here." The gun Mage said back. "What about you?"

"We got nothing." Droy answered.

"Damn it!" Alzack growled. "How dare they do that to Bisca..."

"Dude, calm down." Droy said.

"Calm down!?" He shouted back. "We only have three hours!"

"How do you think Natsu is holding up?" Jet asked. "His best friend almost got shattered because of them, and I don't see any fires raging around town."

"Thsi is different!" Alzack shouted as runes trapped both ends of the streets. "An enchantment?"

"So they put these things up all over town?" Jet asked.

"It has to be Freed's work." Droy added. Runes popped up behind them and they turned around. "It says 'only the wizard who proves themselves the strongest may leave'. What does that mean?"

"I think he wants us to fight each other..." Jet mumbled.

"That's a cheap trick, Freed!" Droy shouted.

"Alright..." Alzack mumbled from behind. "I have to save Bisca. I can't just hang around here doing nothing!"

* * *

_**Guildhall**_

"Why can't you get through!?" Makarov asked as Natsu struggled against the wall. "You're clearly not a statue, don't tell me you're over eighty?"

"I don't think so..." Natsu mumbled. Runes appeared above them, catching their attention.

"Battle of Fairy Tail, status report." Makarov read. "What? It says Jet vs Droy vs Alzack? Is this some kind of joke?!"

"Why the heck would those guys be fighting?" Natsu asked.

* * *

**_Magnolia_**

Alzack jumped back as Jet slammed his foot into the ground. Droy summoned his Knuckle plants and jumped off the vines. **_"Guns Magic: Tornado Shot!"_** He pulled the trigger and fired.

* * *

_**Guildhall**_

Runes appeared above the two in the air. "The winner is Alzack. Jet and Droy, ko'd." Makarov read.

"What?" Natsu asked in shock.

* * *

_**Kardia Cathedral**_

"Let's see how long you can stand this game of fairy eat fairy, old man." Laxus chuckled.

* * *

_**Magnolia Caffe**_

Patrons sat around the tables, talking about the guild of the town. No one knew what was going on, just that all the members were acting weird. An explosion blasted the wall behind them as Vijateer leapt onto the next building.

"Townspeople?" The dancer mumbled. "Why aren't they affected by all this? Maybe these 'rules' only apply to the wizards..."

"Vijateer!" Nab shouted as he landed on the roof and rushed the dancer. "Sorry about this, but rules are rules. I can't fight Laxus until I beat you!"

"I really didn't want to hurt any of my friends, but I don't have a choice!" He said before he jumped forward, avoiding an attack.

The crowd stared at the two as another explosion happened and Warren and Max burst out of the wall. "Just give up, I can read your attacks before they even happen. You can't surprise me."

"Just because you can do that doesn't mean you can dodge them." Max said back as he gathered a ball of sand. The sand shot at Warren, forcing him to cover his eyes. "Take this!" The MC threw a punch.

"Saw that coming a mile away!" Warren said as he dodged the fist.

* * *

_**Back Alley**_

"I'm gonna save Mira!" Wakaba shouted at Macao. "Even if I have to beat you!"

"So, does your wife know about your little crush?" Macao asked back.

"Not my fault your wife left you." The smoker said back.

"Now you've done it." Macao gritted through his teeth.

* * *

_**Street**_

"Laki's like a big sister to me!" Mikki shouted as she and her friends faced off. "If anyone's gonna save her, it's me!"

* * *

_**Guildhall**_

"Max vs Warren. Winner: Warren." Happy read as more runes popped up. "Vijateer vs Nab. Winner: Nab. Mikki defeats four others. Macao vs Wakaba. Ongoing."

"Foolish children!" Makarov shouted. "What do they think they're doing!?"

"They don't have a choice." Happy said back. "They have to fight each other because those enchantments are hidden all over town. It's like Laxus said. This is the battle of Fairy Tail."

"Let me out!" Natsu shouted as she slammed against the wall again and again. "I have... To save... Laki!"

"Natsu, calm down!" Makarov ordered. "Wasting your strength on something like this won't do any good."

"So then, what am I supposed to do?" The pinkette asked back.

"For now, all we can do is wait for Reedus." Makarov sighed out as he looked to the stage. "Laxus is playing them all like pawns, if this keeps up, there won't be anyone left to stop him."

"Look, I know he can be a jerk, but do you really think he would wipe them out?" Natsu asked. "I mean he's still part of our guild."

'You still think of Laxus as part of the guild... You actually believe he wouldn't harm his fellow members...' Makarov's thoughts were interrupted when a new rune appeared.

"Time remaining, two hours, eighteen minutes." Happy read. "Combatants remaining, forty-two."

"No, it can be!" Makarov said in shock. "That means over half the guild has taken each other out."

* * *

**_Back Alley_**

**"Purple Rain!"** A magic seal appeared and shot balls of fire at Wakaba, who faded into a pink cloud. "Not good..."

"That was my Smoke Fake." Wakaba said from behind. "You're losing your edge buddy."

* * *

_**With Reedus**_

"I gotta... get to the... East Forest." Reedus panted as he ran out of town. "The master... Is counting... On me... To get Porlyusica... For... The girls..." He reached the edge of town and slammed into a wall. "No, it can't be... Freed set up a barrier around the whole town!?"

His eyes went wide as Free materialized behind him. "Trying to break the rules, are you? Laxus made it quite clear. Magnolia is the battle ground, and your guild members are now your opponents. If you are a wizard, then you must fight. That's the rule."

* * *

_**With Gray**_

"Where's the Thunder Legion hiding?!" Gray shouted as he ran through the city.

"It's Gray, it's Gray!" Two of Bickslow's dolls cheered as they fired their lasers at him. He jumped out of the way and into a clothing store.

"Yo." He turned around and stared at the masked wizard. "What do you say we have some fun?"

* * *

_**With Elfman**_

Elfman stopped in the middle of the street and stared at Evergreen. "Turn my sister back to normal, right now!" With a mighty roar he charged the girl.

"I'm not a man, you know." She pushed glasses up and Elfman looked down, crashing into a flower stand. "Flowers for me, how sweet of you. They do suit me." A clawed hand pushed Elfman up as he stood in his Beast Soul with a blindfold. "Such a shame the only cute thing about you is your name."

"Turn my sister and the others back to normal or else." He threatened.

"Do you really think you can beat me blindfolded?" She asked mockingly. He slammed his fist into the ground and she jumped to the side. He sniffed the air and found her scent before turning around and repeating the attack. "Very clever, you could tell where I was just by my scent."

Golden dust floated off her and surrounded Elfman. "Unfortunately, you're already covered in my fairy dust. **Fairy Bomb: Gremlin!**" The dust glowed before it exploded and knocked Elfman out, blowing the blindfold off. "You know, I like statues. Even the most disgusting creature can be rendered beautiful when fashioned out of stone."

Elfman gasped for air as Evergreen pushed her glasses up. "Now, gaze into my eyes, and submit to the beauty of stone..."

* * *

_**Guild Hall**_

"Elfman vs Evergreen. Winner: Evergreen." Makarov read as the number dropped to forty one.

"I'd thought he'd have no problem, beating her." Happy said.

"Now it says Grays fighting against Bickslow?" Natsu growled. "He better not take down Laxus. I'm the one whose gonna kick his butt, not him!"

"It also says Freed is fighting against Reedus." Happy added. "Looks like the Thunder Leigon is making their move."

* * *

_**With Reedus**_

Reedus ran and found himself stuck in an ally as Freed appeared behind him. "This is the end of the line." He pulled out his rapier and swung at the painter, knocking him to the ground.

"Freed, stop." Reedus pushed himself up. "I'm begging you, please don't do this... To your friends..." He dropped to the ground and fell unconscious.

"Only forty wizards left." Freed mumbled as he stared back at the city. "Victory will soon be ours."

* * *

_**Guildhall**_

"Oh no! They took out Reedus!" Happy screamed.

"Damn it!" Natsu slammed his fist into the wall of runes. "If I wasn't trapped in here, I'd have beat him up myself! That was our only chance to call of this bluff he had!"

"Save your anger for when you face him." Makarov said back.

"I'm just bluffing, am I, Natsu?" All three turned around and looked at Laxus.

"How did you get here?" Natsu asked.

"It's a Thought Projection." Happy explained.

"Natsu, why are still in this dump?" Laxus asked as his image walked forward. "Don't tell me your scared?"

"I'm not scared! I'm stuck!" Natsu shouted back.

"What do you want?" Makarov growled at his grandson.

"You call these weakling your kids, right?" The blonde asked back. "So how does it feel watching your kiddies tear each other apart? To bad Natsu and Erza can't join the game, because without them you don't have anyone strong enough to take in the Thunder Legion. You ready to surrender, yet?"

"It's not over yet!" Happy shouted back. "Gray is still out there, and he's just as strong as Natsu!"

"The hell did you just say!?" Natsu asked insulted. "That guy is as strong as me?!"

"He is, isn't he?" The cat asked back.

"Gray?" Laxus chuckled. "You're seriousl gonna put all your hope on him!?"

"I wouldn't underestimate the boy's power if I were you." Makarov warned.

* * *

_**With Gray**_

The totems fired their lasers at Gray who jumped out of the way. He jumped over a shot from all five before Bickslow waved his hand. **"Line Formation!"** The totems stacked them on top of one another before they fired their lasers at one, creating a blade that destroyed a wall of the store.

"Not bad, kid." Bickslow said. "Give me a **Victory Formation!"** He ordered his dolls but nothing happened. "What's going on?" The dust settled and the dolls were shown to be frozen solid. "When did he-?"

Gray kneed him in the face and sent him flying before he slammed his hands together. **"Ice-Make: Hammer!"** A mallet of ice appeared above the masked wizard and started to fall.

**"X-Formation!"** Bickslow crossed his arms and five manikins blocked the object, making it shatter.

"The hell?" Gray asked as he landed.

"Guess you haven't heard about my Seith Magic..." Bickslow said as the manikins laughed around him. "I control my babies souls. Freeze them, and I'll jut move them to another doll. I'm controlling an immortal army over here."

"Over here..." The dolls repeated.

"Then I guess I'll just freeze you instead!" Gray sent a blast of ice forward, only to have the manikins block it and Bickslow run out the store. "Get back here, coward!" Gray shouted as he chased after the man. Bickslow turned into an allyway and Gray followed him, only to find it empty. "Where did that freak go!?"

"Getting warmer." Gray looked up and saw Bickslow doing a split between the buildings. "I see you..."

Gray was not amused. "Real funny, what are trying to pull?"

"I just wanna play, but my babies are getting bored." Bickslow mocked. "It's time we spiced things up a bit!" An enchantment was activated behind Gray, making him turn around. "No more luck for you. You can't use magic for as long as you're inside that barrier. Sucks to be you. It's a party out here and you're stuck in there."

Gray turned back around as the manikins fired more beams, kicking up dust. "Don't bother getting up." Bickslow taunted. "You can't win without your magic."

"Wanna bet!?" Gray jumped up off the sides of the building and prepared to throw a punch as the dolls floated up to his level. "You want some?" He looked forward and noticed a girl looking out the window. The distraction allowed the dolls to fire and hit him.

"That's it?" Bickslow laughed. Gray jumped out of the smoke and punched him in the face, sending both crashing to the ground.

"Listen, jerk." Bickslow said standing up. "When my babies hit you, just stay down!" He walked forward and noticed Gray was unconscious. "Damn, that was a good hit. Good thing I wore my helmet."

* * *

_**Guildhall**_

"Only twenty eight contenders remain." Laxus smugly read as runes popped up on the wall. "And that moron was gonna save you!?"

"You and your pals used some dirty trick to beat him!" Happy shouted. "I just know it."

"So, whose gonna beat the Thunder Legion now?" Laxus mocked.

"Gajeel!" Happy shouted.

"Him?" Laxus asked. "He's made it clear he doesn't want to play. It's not like he really cared about this place."

"What am I, invisible?" Natsu shouted.

"You might as well be." Laxus laughed as Makarov thought about the options.

"Enough." The master spoke. "This isn't worth it." He turned around and face Laxus. "I surrender, alright?"

"You're just gonna give up?" Natsu asked.

"If you were in my shoes, wouldn't you do the same to save Laki?" Makarov asked as Natsu dropped his head. "You've had your fun, now stop this." Makarov ordered.

Laxus smirked at his grandfather. "What's wrong, don't have the stomach anymore? I thought you were the master of the mighty Fairy Tail guild. You can't just give up like that. But, if you insist on quitting, then just hand the guild over to me and retire early."

"You're playing dirty, Laxus!" Natsu shouted. "Come here and face us!"

"I should have known." Makarov said, shaking with rage. "This is what you were after all along, wasn't it?"

"You've only got an hour and a half until the girls crumble to dust." Laxus said back. "If you really want to end this, than announce your retirement to the whole town. I wonder, what means more to you, your kids or your title. Choose carefully."

"You're asking for it!" Natsu sprinted forward and threw a punch that went right through the projection, sending him crashing into a beam. "If he wants to be master, he should have the guts to face me! How come he won't fight me!?"

"To be honest, I wouldn't mind giving up my master seat..." Makarov mumbled to himself.

"So your just gonna give it to him?" Natsu asked.

Makarov shook his head. "No, he may be strong, but he's not trustworthy. I'd never leave him in charge. He doesn't have enough conviction or heart to take this seat from me."

"We have to do something before he turns the girls to dust!" Happy shouted. "There has to be someone who can beat Laxus..." Crunching metal pulled the fours attention over to the bar as Gajeel popped up with a metal cup in his mouth.

"You've been here this whole time?" Natsu asked in shock.

"You can't eat the tableware!" Happy shouted.

"Gajeel, will you fight for us?" Makarov asked as the Iron Dragon Slayer jumped over the bar.

"Sure, why not?" He chuckled as he walked over. "I got a score to settle with that guy anyway. I'll take care of him." He reached the door and slammed into the rune wall.

"Don't tell me you're over eighty!?" Natsu shouted.

"Do I look eighty to you!?" Gajeel shouted back.

* * *

**_With Evergreen_**

Evergreen landed onto of a public stage after wiping out a mob of guild mates. "My, what a shame... You are weak."

* * *

_**With Bickslow**_

Nab and Wakaba ran down the street as Bickslow's dolls floated after them. "Bickslow, stop this!" Nab shouted. "We're friends, aren't we?"

Bickslow hung upside down and chuckled at the statement. "Friends? I don't have weakling for friends. Right, babies!?" The dolls launched their lasers and knocked the two out of the game."

* * *

**_With Alzack_**

Alzack leaned against a building, panting heavily as Freed walked out from the side. "Freed..."

"Greetings, Alzack." The greenette said.

"Thanks to those enchantments of yours, I've had to hurt my friends." Alzack growled as he looked at his pistol. "I kept telling myself it was for Bisca, but that doesn't make things right." The wind picked up around them as Freed gripped his sword. **"Guns Magic: Tornado Shot!" **Alzack fired his pistols, sending a tornado at Freed who sliced through it with ease. "He sliced through them... Like nothing..."

Alzack dropped his guns as he grabbed his throat. "What did you do?" He asked. "What kind a wierd magic is this? I can't... Breathe..." He fell to the ground unconscious as Freed sheathed his sword.

"Those who use magic in this barrier will be denied oxygen." Freed read as his runes appeared next to him. "If you had bothered to read the enchantment, you would have known that." The runes faded as he walked away. "How can anyone beat me when I'm the one who rights the rules? In the battle of Fairy Tail, only two remain."

* * *

_**Guildhall**_

"Only two left in guild!?" Makarov asked in disbelief.

"You sure you're not faking being stuck in here!?" Natsu shouted at Gajeel. "You trying to copy me!?"

"Not a chance!" Gajeel said back.

"No way..." Makarov mumbled as he turned to the two. "You're the only ones left!?"

"I wasn't even included!?" Happy asked disappointed.

'I can't believe it...' Makarov thought to himself. 'All of Fairy Tail has wiped itself out fighting each other. We have no wizards left to battle. It's all over...'

"I've got no choice." Natsu huffed. "Guess I'll bring Erza back."

"Wait what!?" Makarov asked as he stared in shock.

"I thought I'd have a chance to show her up..." He mumbled as he walked over to the stage.

"Wait, what are you about to do!?" Makarov shouted.

"I'm gonna use my fire to met the stone off her." The pinkette explained.

"Say what!?" Makarov shouted.

"She's not covered in stone, she is stone!" Happy shouted as Natsu laid the statue on its back. "Besides, if you think it's a good idea, why don't you save Laki!?"

"I'm not gonna risk Laki." Natsu said back as he ignited his hands. "Here we go. Toasty time."

"Watch where you put those fire hands, bro." Gajeel said.

"So you're gonna risk Erza instead!?" Makarov shouted. A crack appeared on Erza's head, scaring everyone.

"I didn't mean to, I swear!" Natsu shouted at the statue. "Someone get me some glue!"

"Forget the glue!" Gajeel said back. "We gotta use your fire and my iron to weld her back into one solid piece!"

The crack grew larger as Natsu dropped to his knees. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The stone broke off and Erza pushed herself up on her hands.

"I feel hot..." She mumbled before glaring at Natsu. "It was you, wasn't it...?" She launched forwards and threw a punch that sent Natsu crashing into Gajeel. "Were you trying to cook me!?"

"Erza's back!" Happy cheered.

"Thank goodness, but how are you free?" Makarov asked.

"Well, if I had to guess, I'd say it had something to do with my right eye." Erza suggested.

'That's right.' Makarov thought. 'Since the magic was taken through her artificial eye, it must have weaken the spell.'

"Erza, do you know what's going on?" Happy asked as he floated over.

"I think I do." Erza nodded. "Even though I was stone, I could still hear everything being said."

"Yes, this is our chance to strike back!" Makarov cheered as the number of combatants changed from two to three.

"The runes have already added me to the game." Erza said slightly impressed. "Automatic updates. But these only three left..."

"No, it's just you." Happy said. "Natsu and Gajeel are stuck here because of the enchantment." The number went up to four.

"Laki?" Natsu turned around and looked at the statues.

"The others are still stone, so it can't be them..." Makarov mumbled.

"Aren't you guys forgetting about someone?" Erza asked with a smile. "A member whose frequently out of town?" Natsu, Makarov and Happy stared at her before they gasped.

"Wait, you mean him?" Natsu asked.

"And he's back just when we need him!" Makarov said.

"He always did have impeccable timing." Erza nodded. "Looks like the real fight is about to begin."

"Does someone wanna fill me in here?" Gajeel asked.

"We're talking about a man who may be the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail." Erza explained. "Mystogan..."

* * *

**Well, what did you think of Laki's outfit? Do you think she deserves to win? Let me know in the reviews. Hopefully you'll enjoy the rest of the arc. See you next chapter.**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	26. Regulus

**Chapter 26**

**Regulus**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback / Mindscape_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

**_Kardia Cathedral_**

"So, Erza's been revived and Mystogan has returned..." Laxus said as he looked at the runes above him. "Counting me, that make three of Fairy Tail's top wizards going head to head. Well, can't have a proper festival without a main event, can you?"

* * *

_**With Erza**_

The red head ran down the streets, looking for any of the four usurpers. "Erza, what are you doing in that getup?" A townsperson asked, making her stop.

"We saw some of your guild mates earlier." Another said. "Think you could ask them not to wreck the town?"

"Please, forgive them." Erza begged. "They're just preparing for the big parade."

"What does that have to do with fighting?" The first asked.

"Trust me, it will be a good show." Erza said.

"Okay, I'll take your word." He gave her a thumbs up and she continued her run before jumping back as spears flew down from the sky, exploded on the ground."

"Well, that's odd." Erza looked up at Evergreen with a scowl. "If I'm right, I turned you into a pigeon magnet. Well, it doesn't matter. This give me an excuse to further torment you."

"You want to fight me, Evergreen?" Erza asked.

"You really irritate me." The brunette said back. "Calling yourself Titania, Queen of the fairies." She opened her fan over her mouth. "What a farce. I am the only Fairy Queen." She flipped over a sign on the building, allowing dust to fall off her. **"Fairy Bomb: Gremlin!"**

The dust exploded and Erza jumped out of the explosion, a sword in each hand. She swung at Evergreen who flew out of the way, letting the red head slice through a steel smokestack. Both landed on opposite buildings and glared at each other.

"We have a score to settle." Evergreen said.

"This saves me the trouble of hunting you down." Erza said back before launching forward. "The sooner I beat you, the sooner everyone will be turned back to normal!"

"Careful, overconfidence is a dangerous thing." Evergreen lifted her glasses and activated her Stone Eyes.

"Not this time!" Erza shouted as she swung her swords and Evergreen flipped back.

"So that repulsive false eye of yours actually does something?" The brunette asked as she summoned her wings. "Then let see how you like this." She crossed her arms as allege amounts of dust surrounded the limbs. **"Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!"** She swung her arms and beams of dust launched at Erza who effortlessly dodged them.

She swung her swords again but Evergreen jumped out of the way, leading Erza on a chase as she avoided more shots. "You've managed to dodge all those needles, I'm impressed." The flying brunettes began to glow in the same light as her dust. "But let's see you dodge twice that much!" She doubled her needles and Erza struggled to block them.

Evergren laughed as the shots tore Erza's dress and leggings. "From this day forward, I shall be called Titania! I am the one true fairy!"

Erza jumped off the roof and removed her boots with her magic, summoning swords in between her toes. Slicing through the shots with all four blades, she threw her foot blades and pinned Evergreen against a stone stack. "You may be intolerable, but you're still a member of Fairy Tail." Erza said as she landed. "I shall honor that. If you want to call yourself Titania, go ahead. I don't even know how I got that name in the first place."

Evergreen glared at Erza with pure rage. "If you stop this ridiculousness and return the others to normal, then no harm will come to you."

"A little naive, aren't you?" Evergreen chuckled. "My Stone Eyes have one more power, you know.. Erza walked forward uninterested in what Evergren was saying. "Remote control." Those two words made her stop. "Drop to your knees and bow to me! If not, I'll use my eyes to topple your statues and shatter them! Tell me, how much do you think Natsu will hate you, knowing you're the reason Laki is dead!?"

Erza stood wide before she activated her Requip. Evergreen smiled until the glow died and Erza was in her Heaven' Wheel armor with about a hundred swords pointed at her. "I'm impressed. If you feel that winning or losing is more important than your own life, then so be it. In taking your life, I will avenge the souls of the other girls."

Evergreen stared flabbergasted before she screamed in fear. Erza walked work are and punched her in the face. "If you're going to bluff, than at least make an effort."

"Alright... You win..." Evergreen conceded, muffled under Erza's fist.

* * *

**_Guildhall_**

The statue of Lucy shattered, freeing her from her prison. One by one, the other girls were freed as well, all confused.

"They're back to normal!" Natsu cheered as he jumped on to the stage and hugged Laki.

"Um, Natsu..." Laki said with a blush. "Could you not do this when I'm wearing this?"

"Oh, sorry." Natsu let go of his friend.

"Come on girls, let's change." The purplette suggested as she, Juvia, Cana and Bisca went behind the curtain.

The runes popped up in front of the guild entrance. "Erza vs Evergreen, the winner is Erza!" Makarov read with joy. "Sorry, Laxus. No more hostages. Can't keep this game going now, can you?"

* * *

_**Kardia Cathedral**_

"You've failed me..." The blonde growled as he looked at the runes in front of him. "I put my faith in you, Evergreen and this is what happens? When the hell did you become weaker than Erza?"

"Erza is stronger than you think." Freed said from behind. "You should have sent me or Bickslow after her."

"Why are you here instead of fighting out there?" Laxus asked without turning around.

"Because the game is over." Freed explained. "We cannot force the masters hand if we no longer have any hostages." Laxus turned and glared at the greenette as an arc of lighting shot by, tearing the ground up.

"This isn't over yet." Lightning shot off the blondes headphones. "If you don't want to follow me, then get lost. My Fairy Tail has no need for weaklings."

* * *

_**Guildhall**_

"The battle of Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked after the slayers and Makarov explained the situation.

"He's really out done himself now." Cana added from behind.

"That doesn't matter anymore because it's over." Makarov said. "Now that you've all been de-petrified, Laxus can't keep this ridiculous game going anymore."

"Master, we can't let him get away with hurting our friends." Mirajane somberly said.

"She's right!" Bisca shouted. "If we don't teach him a lesson, what's to stop him for doing this again!?"

"I say we shove hornets down his pants and staple them shut." Laki suggested with a wicked smile.

"That might be a bit much." Happy said from the top of her head.

"Oh, don't worry about that." The master chuckled. "I'll give him a punishment he'll never forget. He should know better. Messing with me is fine, but don't ever mess with my guild."

"Hold on a second." Natsu spoke up. "I don't know about taking hostages, but I don't see any harm in finding out whose the strongest." The girls just stared blankly at him. "In the end, I bet he was just trying to have some fun for the festival. Give him a break."

'I don't know what I'm gonna do with you, Natsu...' The older wizard thought.

"So, in other words, let's stop talk and let's start brawling!" He cheered. "We got enough people here! Let's start round two!"

"What?" Bisca, Lucy, and Levy shouted in shock.

"Not a chance, nincompoop!" Makarov shouted.

"Come on! I have to do something with all this pent up energy." Natsu begged as he shadowed boxed in front of Lucy.

"Coming from you, I can't tell if it's a joke or not." Lucy huffed.

"You wanna fight that badly, then bring it on, Natsu." Cana suggested.

"I think I've had enough fighting for one day." Bisca huffed.

"Natsu..." Laki walked up from behind. "We have more important things to talk about. Like what you said when I was a statue..."

Natsu froze before turning around. "What are you talking about? I never said anything..."

"Not true!" The other girls shouted. "We all heard you!"

A cold shiver ran down his spine as Laki glared intensely at him. "Uh, well uh, you see..."

Juvia looked over and noticed the serious look on Gajeel's face. "What's wrong?"

"Its nothing..." He said back.

"This guild is rather fun, isn't it?" She asked, trying to get a response.

"I'm just glad it ain't boring." He huffed back.

Mirajane looked at the door and noticed the runes were red and flying off the wall. "What's going on?"

"Great, he's not done yet." Cana complained. The runes floated above them and took the form of a giant skull.

"Can you hear me old man?" Laxus' voice boomed out of the creation, making his grandfather gasp. "The rest of you better listen up too."

"The hell do you want!?" Laki asked.

"One of the rules has been thrown out the window." The voice continued. "That's fine. I'll just add a new one. Since I would hate to end the battle of Fairy Tail early, I've decided to activate the Thunder Palace..

"You what!?" Makarov shouted. "Are you out of your mind!?"

"You've got one hour and ten minutes left." Laxus ignored the shout and continued. "Better get moving if you wanna win, unless you wanna hand the guild over to me, 'master'." With a sick laugh, the skull exploded and the runes dissipated.

"This game has gone on for long enough, boy!" Makarov shouted enraged. "I won't let drag innocent people into this!" Suddenly, he grabbed his heart, confusing everyone.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked as the old man fell to the floor.

"I'll get his medicine." Mirajane said as she ran up the stairs. The others surrounded him in concern.

"Just what the heck is this 'Thunder Palace'?" Natsu asked.

"Guys, look outside!" Mirajane shouted as she came back, medicine in hand. The others ran to the balcony and looked out at orbs of lacrima floating over the city.

"Just what are those?" Natsu asked.

"Lightning lacrima, maybe..." Levy said.

"That means Laxus did this." Cana explained.

"They're floating all over the town?" Lucy asked. "Why?"

"Every one of those lacrima crystals are overflowing with lightning magic." Cana continued. "Let's just hope he doesn't set them off."

"Could this be the Thunder Palace?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah, and its surrounding all of Magnolia." Cana nodded.

"If those things are full of lightning, what will happen if he activates them?" Lucy asked.

"Everything with in it will be burnt to a crisp..." The brunette grimly said.

"I won't let that happen!" Bisca shouted, holding her rifle. She took aim as a magic seal appeared at the end of the barrel. "Target locked. **Stinger Shot!"** She pulled the trigger and fired, destroying one of the orbs.

"Nice shot!" Lucy cheered.

"Lucky we've got a sniper on our side." Cana added with joy.

"I'll take down every last one of those-" Lightning shot down and zapped Bisca, knocking her out.

"Why did she get zapped?" Laki asked.

"Must be Body Link Magic." Cana said, looking up.

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

"Its a type of spell that's been cast on the Lacrima." The card mate explained. "If you hit one of them, then the magic energy used in your attack will be reflected back at you. In layman terms, if we try to destroy them, we'll be risking our lives in the process."

"What should we do?" Levy asked, helping Bisca up. "Those things could wipe out the whole town!"

"We have to take down Laxus!" Cana declared.

"In the meantime, me and Laki will help the citizens evacuate." Lucy declared before they ran down the stairs.

"I'm coming too!" Happy added.

"Bickslow and Freed are still out there, so be careful!" Cana shouted before following them and Juvia followed her.

Natsu and Gajeel looked up at the orbs, unhappy with their current situation. "This was fun and games at first, but now you've crossed the line!" Natsu shouted as he jumped over the railing, and slammed into the same wall at the door. "Coward! If you wanna be master so bad, then come here and fight gramps for it!"

Natsu slammed his head into the wall, trying to break out. "When I get out of here, you're gonna pay for this!"

"Calm down!" Levy shouted.

"How do you expect me to do that!?" Natsu shouted.

"You can't punch your way out of this!" Levy explained.

"Stupid invisible walls are everywhere!" Natsu complained as he gave it one final kick.

"Its an enchantment, right?" The bluenette asked.

"We knew that already." Gajeel said from the side.

"That's a form of script magic." She continued. "I might be able to do something about this spell."

"Seriously?" The pinkette asked.

"Of course." She nodded back. "And once I do, you guys can go and track down Laxus."

"Uh, Natsu!" Cana shouted from below. "You might wanna come down here!"

The pinkette jumped down the stairs and looked at the same scene the girls were. "What the?" Laki was stuck against the wall as Lucy tried to pull her out.

"I know you're not a statue, and you can't be over eighty!" Lucy mumbled. "So why.. are you... stuck?!" With one final push, both girls fell to the ground.

"Great, you're stuck here with us." Natsu huffed, walking over and helping her up. "It's the same with me and scrap face. Don't worry, Levy's working on getting us out."

"Great, now, we can talk." She pulled Natsu into a corner as the other girls left.

* * *

_**Kardia Cathedral**_

Laxus laughed when he read the runes saying one of his orbs was destroyed. "How do you like that, old fart? Now the whole population of this town is my hostage!"

"I think you're taking this too far..." Freed said.

"Too far, huh?" The blonde chuckled. "I decide how far is too far. This is a fight to the bitter end! It won't be over until one side is completely wiped out!"

"We can still win." Freed said, trying to calm Laxus down. "We don't need hostages. Please, stop this."

"What are you still doing here?" Laxus asked. "Shouldn't you be out there hunting Fairies with Bickslow? The old man is counting on Erza, so I'll deal with her. The same goes for Mystogan. So you get out there and take out Cana and that phantom bitch. I don't need them in my Fairy Tail. Feel free to kill them."

"Kill them?!" Freed asked in shock. "Even if they're our enemies, we're still in the same-"

"When I give you an order, you'd better do what I say!" Laxus shouted. Freed starred in horror as he let out a sigh.

"If that is the path we must take, then so be it." He said. "There's no turning back at this point. As you wish, I'll follow you, no matter where that goes." Laxus glared at him as the greenette turned around. "If you want me to kill them, than I will. But their blood is on your hands, not mine."

Laxus smiled as Freed walked to the door. "Like you said, we've chosen our path. Freed the Dark, time to show them your real power."

* * *

_**Guildhall**_

Makarov and Bisca laid on the infirmary beds, unconscious and battered, as Levy knelt on the floor, surrounded by books. "If I break down logue letter sequence data into basic component blocks, then pinpoint the terms used to make up the rules... I get L, O, S, U. Now if I can break that into guile grammar..."

"Wow, you're something else..." Gajeel mumbled as he watched the girl work. "We're speaking the same language, but I don't have a clue what you're saying."

"Wait, hold on!" Levy shouted. "Wait, that's it! The L and S are just bluffs! Then the keycode must be ARS!"

"Uh, okay..." He said back.

She turned back to her work and brushed some hair from her eyes. "Don't worry, I almost got it. I'm gonna get you guys out of here."

"It's no big deal to me." Gajeel huffed.

"It is to me." She looked up and the two locked eyes. "You have to stop Laxus." A crackling drew their attention as Natsu slammed his head against the rune wall.

"Quit stalling!" Laki shouted. "Answer the question! Why did you say what you did?"

"Man, she is one scary Slayer..." Gajeel mumbled. "I almost feel sorry for Salamander."

* * *

_**With Cana and Juvia**_

"Damn it! Where could he be!?" Cana complained as the two looked around the city.

"Is there somewhere in town with a sentimental value to him?" The rain woman asked.

"Well, we've known each other for years... But with the way he's been acting, it's like he's closed off his heart." Cana confessed.

* * *

_**With Lucy and Happy**_

"Why can't we just warn everyone over the guild's loudspeaker?" Happy asked as he walked on the railing next to the two.

"There's an enchantment on that will only let the master use it if he chooses to surrender to Laxus." Lucy explained as the two looked out over the railing. "They worked really hard to stab their friends in the back. We'll just have to warn people about this on our own."

"Lucy, I'm starting to think it be better if they didn't know." Happy said.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"There are tons of people from other towns here because of the Harvest Festival." The cat explained. "So the towns jam packed and everyone is worked up. If they find out those things are full of lightning magic, they might panic and hurt each other."

"Okay, but still, what should we do?" The blonde mumbled as she started to think.

"Yeah. What should we do? What will you do!?" Three totems asked as they floated behind and surprised Lucy.

"Lucy, move!" Happy shouted as he lifted herout of the of lasers the dolls fired.

"What are those things!?" Lucy shouted in a panic.

"Bickslow's minions!" Happy shouted as he placed the blonde on a roof.

"Yo." Both looked up as Bickslow landed on the roof of a toy shop. "So you must be the newbie everyone's talking about."

"Is that so?" Lucy asked back as she stood up. "Wanna tell me what they're saying because I'm dying to know."

"Just that you're into whips, playing dress up, and bossing people around." He chuckled back.

"They make me sound like a pervert!" Lucy shouted in disgust.

"So, now you're supposed to be a cheerleader?" Bickslow asked as his dolls ogled her.

"This is just..." She mumbled.

"Alright babies, take them out!" His dolls obeyed and fired their lasers at the two. "Too bad. You know, I should go easy on you're still a newbie, but seeing as we're in the middle of a war, losing is not an option."

"Do you really think the master is gonna let you get away with this!?" Lucy shouted.

"Makarov can go suck it, for all I care!" He shouted back. "Once this game is finished, Laxus will be calling the shots!" The dolls fired more beams and the loyalists rolled out of the way.

"Those flying things are really annoying." Lucy complained before she pulled out a key.** "Open, Gate of the Archer - Sagittarius!"** A ding dong later, the spirit appeared and saluted her.

"Oh, a Celestial wizard?" Bickslow actually sounded intrigued. "So you're spirits like to wear costumes too?"

"Oh, shut up!" Lucy shouted. "Take down those flying things, got it!?"

"As you wish, m'lady." He took aim and shot down the totems one by one.

"My babies!" Bickslow shouted. "Getting frozen was bad enough, but now this!?"

"Alright!" Happy cheered.

"No, my babies!?" Bickslow wept before looking up. "Gotcha." A beam shot out from no where and struck Sagittarius.

"No, Sagittarius!" Lucy shouted.

"I'm sorry, but I have to return to the Spirit World." He said as he vanished in a light. "Toodle loo."

"Where did that come from!?" Lucy asked.

"This isn't just a toy store, it's an armory!" Bickslow shouted as five toys floated around him.

"You're controlling the toys?" Lucy asked.

"Don't be stupid." He said back. "They're just tools. Blast as many as you want, but you can't destroy their souls."

"Seriously?" Lucy didn't know wither to believe him or not.

"Bickslow's Seith magic allows him to move dolls into objects and then use them to fight for him." Happy explained.

"Only one thing to do..." She pulled her key-ring off her belt and a doll grabbed it. "Give them back!"

"I got them!" Happy took to the sky and got a gpfoot to the face. The dolls flew around Lucy before they took out her legs, sending her to the ground.

"Too bad, little lady cheerleader." Bickslow mocked. "Looks like the game went into sudden death. But I'll be sure to take extra care of your soul.** Baryon Formation!**" The dolls lined up and spun in a circle, charging a beam until it fired at Lucy.

"Lucy, run!" Happy shouted in a panic, unaware that a figure snatched Lucy up and carried her out of harms way. The dust settled and Bickslow looked in shock at the new arrival.

"Its weird, isn't it?" Lucy looked up at her savior. "For some reason, I'm the only one who has no problem with coming here with you summoning me. That means the wall between our worlds has been erased. Together, we broke it down with the power of our love."

He set Lucy down and she stood up. "The power of love? What are you talking about? That's not funny."

"Wait, I know you!" Bickslow shouted. "Loke!"

"So the time had come to fulfill my promises, huh?" He asked, gripping his right wrist.

"Well, I'll be... You really were a Celestial Spirit after all." Bickslow chuckled. "I've kept your secret all this time and this is the thanks I get?"

"Wait, how did he know?" Lucy asked.

"He has the ability to see souls as well as control them." Happy explained.

"So now the spirit wants to join the battle of Fairy Tail, is that right?" Bickslow asked.

"Honestly, I don't care about Laxus, this battle or any of your crap." Like said back. "The only reason I'm here is to protect Lucy. Hurting her is the one thing I can't forgive!"

"Can't forgive!? That rich!" Bickslow chuckled. "Are you forgetting that you haven't beaten me once?! Hell, I was going easy on you, cub. Babies, lets remind him of the old day!" His dolls obeyed and flew over.

"You stay back, Lucy." Loke ordered.

"Not a chance!" Lucy pulled out her whip and held it taunt. "Any decent Celestial wizard treat their spirits as partners, not shields!"

The two smiled at each other as Happy watched. "Cute couple..."

"We are not!" Lucy shouted back as the dolls fired their lasers, forcing them both to dodge.

"I'll handle these toys!" Loke shouted. "Once I've made an opening, go for Bickslow!"

"Got it!" Lucy nodded.

"Regulus, lend me your strength!" Loke chanted as he bathed in a golden light. He pulled back his first and destroyed all the dolls at once.

"He punched them with a lion of light!" Happy cheered.

"Just give up." Bickslow teased. "You can't punch a soul! I can just move them over to some thing else. Meaning I get new babies! Get them!" Five more dolls shot out from the toy store and flew at Lucy, only to be blocked by Loke.

"Send as many as you want! I ain't gonna let one touch her!" Loke shouted.

"Let's go, Happy!" Lucy shouted as the cat picked her up. She pulled back and swung her whip, forcing Bickslow to jump back.

"Feisty, little cheerleader, ain't ya?" He teased, angering Lucy as she landed.

"Lucy, go ahead and take him out!" Loke shouted as he was surrounded by the dolls. "You're stronger than him!"

"Say that to my face, I dare ya!" Bickslow shouted as Lucy whipped his face. "Crap, guess it's time for the big guns..." He reached for his mask and pulled down his hood, showing his blue hair and a black shikigami tattoo on his face. **"Figure Eyes!"**

"No body look at them!" Happy order as the three covered their eyes. "Every member of the Thunder Legion has a magic they can use with their eyes! Evergreen can turn people into stone, but if you look at Bickslow's, he'll turn you into a doll and control your soul!"

"Not good." Lucy said.

"So the cats the smart one, huh?" Bickslow chuckled as his dolls flew around him. They pummeled the two as he watched with a sick grin.

"Keep you're eyes closed!" Happy shouted.

"There's no one in the world who can beat my ultimate combos of Human Possession and Figure Eyes!" Bickslow chuckled.

"Lucy, close my Gate!" Loke ordered. "Then hide inside of Horologium for a while."

"Great idea, but my keys were stolen so I can't!" She shouted back. "Now come on! I'm trusting you here, so do something about him!"

"Alright, let's try this!" He shouted back. "When I give the signal, open your eyes and hit him with everything you have!"

"Shouldn't I keep them close!?" She shouted back as the two bumped into each other.

"I thought you trusted me?" Loke asked, making the blonde nod. A magic circle appeared under him, confusing Bickslow. **"Zenith of Regulus, Lion Brilliance!"** The seal exploded into a screen of light.

"My eyes!" He shouted in pain as he covered them!

"Now!" Loke shouted as Lucy opened her eyes. She flicked her whip and wrapped it around him.

"There's no way... I'm losing to you..." He said as he struggled to break free.

"I'm not the same as I used to be." Loke said walking forward, glowing in an aura of light. "Since I've met Lucy, my true power of a Celestial Spirit has return. I'm stronger than I ever was before. We spirits are not like your ridiculous puppets! Love is what makes us strong!" He summoned a seal and a lion of light shout out of it.** "Regulus Impact!" **The lion hit Bickslow and sent him flying into town, defeated.

"Kapow!" Happy cheered.

"Thanks, Loke." Lucy said to her Spirit.

"I did it for this." He raided his hand and the words 'I Love Lucy' shined off his ring.

"When's the wedding?" Happy teased.

"Shut up..." Lucy sat down exhausted. "I am so beat..."

"Opening up two zodiac gates would take a lot out of someone." Happy nodded.

Like leaned down and handed Lucy her keys. "I'll be there any time you need me."

"Thanks..." Lucy said.

"It's not like that!"

* * *

**Recently, I got a PM'd by some guy named ThePolicyOfTruth. I've heard about him from Kript, since I Beta read for him, and this guy is some kinda troll. He said one of my 'violates the terms of the cite', but like the troll he is, he didn't tell me which and now he's saying he's gonna 'report me'. So I have a simple request, it's just a way to mess with him, feel free not to; fav and follow ALL of my stories.****  
**

**On a serious note, however, it is with a heavy heart that must inform you that David115, someone who I beta read for, has passed on. Who do I know this? It has been one year since he updated any of his stories or sent me anything to look over. Now I have a favor to request. Please, adopt his stories. Let his legacy live.**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	27. She-Devils Return

**Chapter 27**

**She-Devils Return**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback / Mindscape_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

_**Guildhall**_

"That little princess can actually fight!?" Gajeel shouted as he read the runes.

"Way to go, Lucy!" Laki cheered, holding Natsu under her.

"She's just a cheerleader!" Gajeel shouted.

"Well, they can be tough!" Natsu shouted back.

"Yeah, right!" Gajeel huffed.

"Laki, could you get off me for a second?" Natsu asked. She nodded and let him stand up before he slammed his head into Gajeel'. "So you've never heard the story of the tortoise and the cheerleader?"

"Natsu, it's the tortoise and the hare." Laki reminded him.

"And the dumb bunny lost, remember!?" Gajeel shouted back.

"Duh, the first time!" Natsu shouted. "He won the next hundred races and now!"

"Natsu, did you read the book backwards?" Laki asked.

"That's it!" Levy shouted, scaring the Slayers. "I need to look at these two grammar styles like the tortoise and the hare, and decipher them at two different rates. If I go through the text mapping, the characters with corresponding frequencies onto Guile grammar, and then translate that into Louge..." She put her pen down and stood up, holding the papers. "It worked!"

"Alright!" All three cheered as she ran over to the wall.

"Just give me a second, I need to rewrite the enchantment." She explained. "You guys ready to join the battle of Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah, I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted as he ignited his arm.

"Time to take out the trash." Gajeel chuckled.

"Let's teach them a lesson." Laki smirked as she adjusted her glasses.

* * *

_**With Elfman**_

Elfman's eyes slowly opened and looked over as Mirajane crouched next to him. "Thank goodness..." His sister said with tears in her eyes.

"Mira..." He groaned in pain.

"You're hurt really bad." Mira helped him up.

"I'll be fine." He said back. "I'm so glad you're back to normal."

"I'm sorry..." She said, confusing him. "For everything."

"What are you apologizing for?" He asked.

"Because, I'm just useless now." Tears fell from her eyes as she explained. "It's true, I'm never able to help you..."

Elfman stared at his sister before sitting up. "No one thinks you're useless, I promise you that. Your smile lifts everyone's spirits, and makes us think of the good times. Just forget about this fighting crap." She broke down and cried harder. "Come on, sis, don't cry."

* * *

_**With Cana and Juvia**_

"Juvia, how long do you think those things are activated?" Cana asked as the two girls ran down the street.

"A half an hour, maybe a little more..." The bluenette guessed.

"What a coward." Cana mumbled. "'Battle of Fairy Tail' my ass! Everyone else fights while Laxus hides in a corner."

"Which begs the question, which corner?" Juvia asked.

"Laxus is saving his magic power." Both girls turned around as Freed formed from runes. "It would be foolish for him to fight Master Makarov at less than full power.

"Freed..." Cana growled.

"So he's the one behind the enchantments?" Juvia asked. His body turned into runes and he disappeared from sight.

"Get back here!" Cana shouted as the two ran out of town. "Damn it, where is he?!" An enchanted square stopped them as runes appeared on the ground. "Oh, great, another one."

Runes appeared on the wall in front of them. "It says 'only the wizard who proves herself to be the strongest will permitted to leave this barrier'." Juvia read as Freed reappeared in front of them.

"The victory will then go on to battle me." He explained with his back to them. "Begin when ready."

"That's dirty, Freed!" Cana slammed against the barrier. "If it's a fight you want, then you don't have to go through all this trouble, because I'll take you on right here and now! Or what, are to scared to take us both on at once? Is that it? Terrified of a couple of girls, that pathetic even for you Freed!"

"Honestly, I'd prefer not to sully my own hands." Freed said as he looked over his shoulder.

"You stinking rat!" Cana shouted.

"How could you make your friends fight like this?" Juvia asked.

"Let's get one thing clear." He turned and faced them. "I'd rather see Cana emerge the victor. As for you, you still stink of Phantom Lord. You cannot be trusted. There's no telling when you will turn around and attack us."

"What, like you are now!?" Cana asked enraged. "You don't know anything about her!"

Juvia clenched her hand in deep thought. "I suppose, this us leaves no other choice." She turned her body into water, confusing Cana.

"Wait, what are you doing?" The card mage asked.

"Mr. Freed." Juvia spoke. "If one us falls, do you promise to keep your word and fight the one that remains?"

"Dispite what you think, I will honor my word." He nodded, making Juvia smile.

"Are you nuts!" Cana asked as Juvia condensed into a ball. "You're giving this bastard what he wants!" Juvia took off like a rocket towards Cana, only to hit the wall and bounce back and forth between the barrier.

"Go as high as you want!" Freed shout. "There's only one way out of this enchantment, and that's stepping over your fallen opponent!"

Juvia ignored him and kept climbing up, towards a lacrima. "If one of us must fall to break the spell, then it may as well be myself!"

"Is she insane!?" Freed asked, realizing her plan.

"Stop!" Cana shouted. "If you attack it, then..."

"I'll never hurt a friend!" Juvia crashed into the orb and broke it. With a roar of pain, lightning stuck her and she fell to the ground as the enchantment faded. "I broke the enchantment..."

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Cana shouted as she reached the downed wizard. "You didn't have to do that!"

"I wanted to prove... that there was no reason to doubt me..." Juvia explained, breathing heavily. "I love all of you... The Fairy Tail guild... will always be my home..."

"I never doubted you..." Cana teared up at the words. "No one did... you're one of us now... we love you just like family... Fairy Tail is lucky to have a wizard like you..."

"Do you mean that?" She asked as her eyes started to closed. "That makes me so glad..." Her eyes closed and her head fell to the side.

'I can't believe it...' Freed stared in disbelief. 'She chose to sacrifice herself, instead of taking out her friend!?' He gripped his sword as Cana stood up and held three cards in her hand.

With a mighty roar, she turned around, anger in her eyes. "Let's go, Freed!"

* * *

_**With Laki**_

"Come on, where are you, Laxus!?" Laki shouted. "This isn't gonna work..."

* * *

_**With Natsu**_

"Ugh, too many people..." Natsu complained as he looked out from a chimney. "I can't find Laxus' scent at all."

* * *

_**With Gajeel**_

"I wanna settle the score with Salamander so bad, I can taste it..." Gajeel chuckled as he stood on a branch as a paper doll hovered next to him. "Same with that forest freak. But that lightning idiot is getting on my last nerve, so he's my primary target. That okay with you, master Ivan?"

"Of course..." The doll said back. "Right now, earning Makarov's trust is precedent. Don't draw any unwanted attention to yourself. For now, play the part of the loyal Fairy Tail member. Delivering Fairy Tails punishment will come in due time..."

"Roger that..." Gajeel grinned as the doll fell to the ground.

* * *

_**With Elfman and Mirajane**_

"Come on, Mira." Elfman groaned as his sister helped him walk. "I can still walk, you know."

"It's ok." Mira giggled. "If my little brother needs me, than I'll be there to help."

An explosion rocked the bridge before them. "You seem to be forgetting the first rule of combat." Freed taunted.

"Oh, do tell." Cana sarcastically pleaded.

"No matter how powerful the attack is, its meaningless if it doesn't hit the target." He explained. Cana pulled out three cards and summoned lightning that targeted Freed. **"Dark Écriture: Reflect!"** He summoned some runes and the lightning turned around and hit Cana, destroying the bridge beneath her.

"Cana!" Mira shouted in concern as the drinker forced herself up.

"You're tough." Freed confessed. "As expected of a guild veteran."

"Take it back..." Cana panted. "Take back what you said about Juvia being a Phantom Girl right now!" Runes appeared on her head causing her to scream in pain.

"What did he do!?" Elfman asked as Cana collapsed. "How dare you!"

Freed looked over at the group and spotted Elfman. "I'm sorry Elfman, but you've been defeated by Evergreen. Therefore, you cannot rejoin the game."

"Oh yeah!?" Elfman shouted, almost daring him.

"We're in the same guild, we shouldn't be fighting like this!" Mira shouted.

"Once, we were." Freed nodded somberly. "However, the whole point of this game is to restructure the guild. Strip away the meaningless ties that bond us. Laxus' enemies are my enemies!"

"Than I'll just take on both of you!" Elfman shouted as he charged the greenette. Freed swung his sword as Elfman passed him, placing a rune on his chest.

"Those who have failed are forbidden from reentering the game." Freed explained. "Those who brake this rule will be faced with a punishment worse than death. **Dark Écriture: Pain. **Those runes represent unimaginable pain and will become your very being."

Elfman clutched his head as his body glowed purple before he cried out in pain. "Elfman!" Mira shouted. "You have to stop! He's not as strong as he used to be!"

Freed ignored her cries and raised his sword again. **"Dark Écriture: Terror! Suffering!"** He placed more runes on Elfman and he screamed even louder.

"I'm begging you..." Mira begged as tears fell from her eyes. "I'll do anything you want, just let him go." Freed ignored her and kept putting more runes on her brother. "Stop!"

Elfman fell to his knees as Free slowly opened his eyes. "The final Dark Écriture: Death." That last word echoed in Mirajane's mind and a grave flashed before her. Freed stopped his spell when he sensed increasing magic power. "What is this?"

Mira wept tears as her body was bathed in a golden light. With a massive scream, the ground was ripped out from under her as a dark magic seal appeared above her. Freed stared wide eyed as a crack emerged on her face and the light turned dark. Her arms turned into scales and a tail shot out of her backside. Her outfit melted into a unitard as cracks appeared on chest and legs.

She shot forward and swung at Freed, creating an explosion. **"Dark Écriture: Wings!"** Freed wrote on his sleeves and a pair black wings emerged on his back. Bat wings shot out of Mira's back and she took of after him, swinging at him when in arms reach. A punch landed and sent Freed crashing into another bridge.

Recovering, he flew as far away as possible, only to turn around and find Mira starring at him. "Die..."

'This is her takeover power...' The Runesmith thought in fear. 'This is the She-Devil... This is Satan-Soul!'

Mira held out her hand and a black magic seal appeared. **"Darkness Stream!"** Black claws shot out of the seal and tried to grab Freed, who swatted them away with his sword. He tried to cast a spell only to have Mira break his sword.

He flew over a river to escape and Mira followed him. "I know some forbidden spells myself! Evil against evil!" He waved his hand and runes appeared on his chest. **"Dark Écriture: Darkness!"** His body morphed and twisted into a demon form as both threw a punch, creating a shockwave.

Punches were traded with blinding speed until Mira slammed her knee into his chin. Freed tried to fly away but Mirajane blasted him into a cavern. **"Evil Spark!"** She placed her hands on his chest and zapped him, sending him bouncing along the room until he landed on his stomach

"Its true.." Freed forced himself onto his hands and knees as Mira floated in front of him. "Her powers uncanny. I heard tales of her strength, but I never imagined that Mirajane was capable of this..." He stood up defiant as Mira stared at him, unimpressed. "You're strong, but I can't afford to lose!"

He roared with all his might as dark energy surrounded him. "**Darkness Breath!"** A black tornado shot out of the ground and forced Mira up to the surface. **"Dark Flash Bomb!"** Freed slammed a ball of dark energy into her chest, sending her crashing down into the river. "Did that do it?"

A whirlpool appeared in the river before it erupted into a geyser, with Mira controlling it at the center. "She's controlling the water around her?" Freed asked in shock. 'Just how powerful is she!?'

**"Evil Explosion!"** Mira stopped spinning and sent the spiral crashing into Freed before head butting him. She summoned a ball of darkness betweeen her hands as a magic seal appeared, sparking with purple lightning. **"Soul Extinction."** She held out her hands and the ball erupted into a beam of energy. The entire town was bathed in a purple light as people stared in shock and confusion.

Freed, in his normal form, looked up as Mira landed before him in the crater and panicked. She roared as he wing sank into her back before she charged him. 'I can't beat her!' He thought as she forced him to the ground. 'I don't stand a chance against such a force!'

Mirajane roared as she brought her fist down before it stopped, inches from his face. Lisanna' face flashed through her head as her spell faded and she returned to normal. "Why did you stop?"

"This battle is meaningless." She explained.

"Spare me your face pity." Freed spat back. "Just finish me off."

"I won't do that because we're allies." Mira sat next to him as the others walked over. "Were both members of the same guild. That means we work together, laugh together, and grow together."

"No, you're wrong!" Freed shouted. "Laxus is my only ally!"

"It doesn't have to be that way." She said back. "We've been your friends from the very beginning. It's perfectly fine to have that one person to cling to more than anyone else. But you don't have to shut out the rest of us. We're all part of the same family." She grabbed his hand and clasped it. "If you just reach out, you'll find that there's always someone there for you. Once you see that connection, you'll never be able to forget it.

Tears wield up in Freed's eyes before they fell down his face. "I never wanted... this to happen..."

"Yeah, I know that." Mirajane said with a smile. "What do you say next year we enjoy the harvest festival together?"

"She's amazing, huh?" Cana asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

* * *

**_Guildhall_**

"Freed vs Mirajane." Levy read. "Both wizards forfeit. Now there's just one left."

* * *

**_Kardia Cathedral_**

Laxus sat at the alter, seething with anger as electricity covered his body.

* * *

**Now that is a female character I can respect. Powerful abilities, intresting backstory, and she can hold her own in a fight. This is why I watch anime.**

** Next chapter, we get to see more of Laki's real magic, so I hope you all stay tuned. Also, if you have any suggestions for attacks, let me know. Right now, I have eight basic spells and three advanced spells.**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	28. The Spark

**Chapter 28**

**The Spark**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts' / 'Telepathy'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

"The Thunder Palace is strong enough to take out the whole town." Levy mumbled to herself. "Laxus is gonna activate it soon, in just ten minutes. But we can stop him. We still have Natsu, Laki and Erza. And Gajeels on our side too. Oh yes, we have Mystogan too. Not that I've ever seen him."

Footsteps caught her attention as she looked towards the door. "I wonder who that could be..." The shadow grew closer until Porlyusica walked through the door.

"Where can I find Makarov?" The healer asked, glaring at the bluenette.

"Miss Porlyusica?" Levy asked confused. "Why are you here?"

"Where is he?" She repeated herself.

"H-He's in the infirmary, ma'am." Levy said, pointing in the direction to go. Porlyusica huffed before walking in that direction. "Um, maybe he shouldn't be bothered. There's a bit of a situation right now."

"I'm aware of that." Porlyusica said back, not breaking her stride. "Why do you think I'm here?"

"Wait, you came all the way here just so you could treat the master?" Levy asked with hope and a smile making the healer stop. Porlyusica continued her walk, leaving Levy dejected.

The hermit reached the infirmary and stared over Makarov, laying in the bed. "Go bring Laxus."

"Huh?" Levy asked confused.

"Bring that idiot boy who's playing the fool to his grandfathers condition here at once." The healer elaborated.

"Wait, you mean...?" Levy stepped forward and Porlyusica turned to her with a rare sight, tears in her eyes.

"Just as I say child." Porlyusica begged. "It cannot wait. He doesn't have long left." Those last words left Levy staring wide eyed in fear.

* * *

_**Kardia Cathedral**_

Laxus sat on the steps in deep contemplation. His mind traveled back to when Makarov watched with him as a kid. "Why did I have to start thinking about all this crap now?" His mind then moved forward year as he stood in Makarov's office.

* * *

_**Three Years Ago**_

_"So, why aren't you participating in the Fantasia parade with us?" Makarov asked._

_"Why should I?" Laxus asked with his back turned. "No one'll care if I'm there or not." He turned around and looked at the master. "Everyone's been looking wt me with with rose-colored glasses since I was a kid, just because I'm 'Makarov's grandson.' Doesn't matter what I do! I never get the credit. It's just expected of me because my grandpas the guild master!"_

_"So, that's what this is?" Makarov asked back. "Feeling over looked? Do you honestly believe that you're the only person in the world who feels like that?"_

_"It's bad enough just living in your shadow, but why did you have to make things worse!?" Laxus shouted, making Makarov look down in shame. "Don't you have any goddamn feelings!? You didn't have to kick my dad out of Fairy Tail!"_

_With a heavy sigh, Makarov looked up. "Ivan- he was a danger to the guild. What he did caused us great harm."_

_"So he made a few mistakes!" Laxus shouted. "Haven't we all?! He's still your flesh and blood, right!? He's still your son!"_

_"Flesh and blood or not, any member who gleefully endangers the lives of his brethren must be banished." Makarov stated walking forward. "There is no exception to this rule. Like the generation before, I will protect this guild. This is how Fairy Tail has always worked!"_

_"Then why not just kick me out now and get it over with!?" Laxus shouted. "That way, I can just join my dad's guild and we can take you down."_

_"He's founded a guild?" Makarov asked surprised. "Wait, so you know where he is right now?"_

_"Like you give a crap." Laxus turned around and started walking away. "Go try and find him yourself."_

_"Please, you must tell me!" Makarov shouted. "Listen to me. Ivan left with information that could be detrimental to Fairy Tail! I have to find him, it's life or death! The safety of the guild is at stake!"_

_Laxus stopped walking but kept his back to Makarov. "Guess you should have thought of that before you banished him."_

_"Tell me where he is!"" Makarov begged._

_"Some day I'm gonna surpass you." The blonde said. "But not for my dad, it'll be for me." He glared over his shoulder. "Then you'll just be known as Laxus' grandfather."_

* * *

**_Present_**

"Only six minutes left until the Thunder Palace goes off." Laxus read the runes above him. "Guess that stubborn gezer is gonna hang on until the end. He would do that."

The church bells went off around him as Mystogan entered the church. "So, you finally showed up Mystogan." A chucked left his throats as he turned around. "I never actually though you'd show up. I didn't think you liked games."

"Deactivate the Thunder Palace right now, and you might be able to still pass this off as mere additions to the festival." The masked wizard ordered.

"That's why you came back?" Laxus asked laughing. "Give me a break. You wanna know who the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail is, you or me."

"I have little interest in such thing." Mystogan confessed. "But I would propose Gildarts."

"Ha, he's not coming back." Laxus laughed. "And it's not like anyone else could hold a candle against us."

"Don't be so quick to rule out Erza." Mystogan said back. "Laki might surprise you as well."

"Are you kidding me?" Laxus asked. "Sure, those two have some spunk, but there still weak."

"Weak?" He repeated with a chuckle. "You're either blind, or just plain stupid."

"Look, I think we can both agree that we're stronger." Laxus said. "It's clear one of us is Fairy Tails top wizard. The only question is who deserves the title."

"Seeing the world in such simple terms..." Mystogan shook his head in disgust. "Perhaps you are blind."

"Enough talking." Laxus said. "Let's settle this, here and now. Mystogan, or should I say..." The cloaked wizard went wide eyed before swinging his staff as Laxus summoned lightning to his hand. Both sent beams that matched the others, resulting in an explosion that broke the glass.

* * *

_**With Natsu**_

"It's the church!" Natsu said as he looked behind him.

* * *

**_With Erza_**

"Kardia Cathedral..." Erza said.

* * *

**_With Laki_**

"Finally showing yourself." Laki smiled as she raced to the building.

* * *

_**Kardia Cathedral**_

"Where did you learn about that?" Mystogan asked as the dust settled around them.

"Oops, did I strike a nerve?" Laxus mockingly asked. "It's a rare treat to see you lose your cool. How about a bet? If you beat me, I'll tell you everything I know."

"You'll regret that, Laxus." Mystogan said as he slammed his staff into the ground. "Your about to witness magic the likes of which you've never seen before!"

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Laxus mocked. "Come on and show me, freak. I'm dying to see just how strong I really am!"

Mystogan reached behind him and slammed his staffs into the ground one by one. **"Skyscraper."** A magic seal appeared and the floor of the church started to bend and morph before it shot up, taking Laxus with him.

"Impossible!" Laxus looked down as the whole church exploded. "The entire church!" He looked over her shoulder as a tear pulled the dark sky open before black tendrils wrapped around him. The hole opened up more and a demon reached out for him, making him scream. "What kinda magic is this!?"

Lightning covered his body before he busted out of the wrapping and found himself back in the church. "Now that's funny! Did you really think you could beat me using a stupid illusion!?"

"Not bad." Mystogan said impressed. "Too bad you're just an instant too late." A purple light bathed over Laxus as he looked up. Five magic seals appeared along the light as Mystogan pointed his main staff at him. **"Sleep. Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!"**

"I'm the slow one huh?" Laxus asked. Mystogan looked down to a seal under him before both spells activated, creating two explosions. Mystogan floated into the air before moving his hands, moving the floor to closing in on Laxus. The blonde turned into lightning and bounced out of the way before he flew at Mystogan.

Laxus landed on the ground as Mystogan reappeared in a cloud of mist. "Now this is a fight."

"Laxus!" Erza and Natsu shouted at the same time.

"Erza?" Natsu asked.

"So, you guys made it out of the runes." The knight surmised.

"So, who is that guy?" Natsu asked, looking at the masked wizard.

"Mystogan..." Erza answered. Mystogan covered his face as Erza looked at him.

"You're wide open." Laxus blasted his lightning into Mystogan's face, destroying the mask and letting his blue hair free.

"Jellal..." Erza mumbled in shock.

"What the!?" Natsu asked in shock before Mystogan turned away.

"Erza..." Mystogan/Jellal said. "Forgive me... I never wanted you to see this face..." His words confused Erza greatly. "I'm not Jellal. I do know him, but he is not me..." He looked over at Natsu before turning into mist. "I must leave now."

"Hey, wait!" Natsu shouted before clearing his head. "Can't think about that right now. Alright, let's go Laxus! It's you against me! I'll take care of this clown. That okay with you?" He turned to Erza who was still shaking. "Wake up!" As if on cue, lightning blasted her.

"Wipe that dumb look off your face already." Laxus said. He pulled his fist back and more lightning blasted Erza, sending her to the ground.

"That's enough!" Natsu shouted. "I told you, you're mine. Let's go."

"Hey, when did you get here, Natsu?" Laxus asked, making the pinkette drop his jaw.

"Oh, you're about to notice me!" Natsu ignited his fist as Laxus dropped his coat and pulled off his headphones. "Time for you to fry!" He jumped into the air and swung his fist, but the blonde dodged it.

"Natsu..." Erza groaned from the side.

Natsu turned on his heel and roared before charging Laxus again. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to think before you act, kid?" Laxus asked before summoning lightning to his hands. "Get lost, you runt!" He blasted at Natsu who jumped out of the way.

**"Fire Dragon Talon!"** Natsu ignited his foot and swung but Laxus bloked it before pushing him off. Laxus charged him and slammed his knee into the pinkettes chin before grabbing Natsu's wrist.

"You ain't getting away that easy!" The blonde charged his fist and punched Natsu in the face with lightning. Natsu grabbed onto Laxus' wrist and gripped it.

"Does it look like I'm running!?" Natsu asked before igniting his fist and slamming it the blondes face. "This spot is perfect for me!"

Laxus gripped tighter before punching again. The two traded punches until Laxus pulled Natsu down. He tried to sweep Laxus' legs out but the blonde jumped over it and slammed his boot into Natsu's face, shattering the ground. He pulled Natsu up and punched him, sending him flying across the room.

Erza jumped up and slammed down on top of him, forcing Natsu to the ground. 'I need to get Jellal, no, Mystogan out of my head.' She told herself as she stood up. 'Laxus is the target right now.' **"Requip!"** She summoned her Black Wing armor and swung at Laxus, who used his electricity to block.

"Careful, Erza!" Natsu shouted.

"Just what did you put in the sky, Laxus?" Erza asked as she held her sword in basic form.

"Wait, you haven't heard?" Laxus asked. "That's just my Thunder Palace."

"Just how despicable are you!?" Erza said in disgust. "Attacking your home town..."

Laxus laughed at her words. "Honestly, it breakers my heart. But that's how the game is played, dollface."

"Damn you!" Erza swung her foot in a straight kick and Laxus caught it.

"Only two minutes to go..." Laxus taunted.

Erza growled in anger before looking over at Natsu. "Natsu, you have to destroy them!"

"I can't!" Natsu shouted. "If I attack them, they're just going to zap me right back!"

"Seriously?" Erza turned back to Laxus. "Body Link Magic!?"

"Thats right!" Laxus smirked. "And they're gonna until I say so!"

"You coward!" Erza shouted back before Laxus zapped her.

"Too bad you won't be around to see it!" He bragged before she was sent flying back. Flipping over, her body glowed before she landed in a new outfit. "Lightning Empress armor? You think that can protect you from my attacks?" He sent another blast of lightning at her and she jumped out of the way.

"Now that were using the same magic, it's a fair fight!" Erza spun her lance and pointed at him, sending a blast of blue lightning at him. He blocked with his own electricity before turning into lightning and bouncing off a pillar. He flew at Erza who landed and placed her weapon in front of her, creating a barrier that blocked Laxus' attack.

"When two wizards battle with the same magic, many factors determine the victor." Erza said as she pulled her lance out of the ground.

"Their level of magic energy, experience, techique... blah, blah, blah." Laxus finished for her. "I've heard all this before."

"Then you know the last factor?" Erza asked. "Their heart. I know the master taught you that."

"He mentioned it..." The blonde said back. "But he also said power trumps everything."

"Erza, leave it alone already!" Natsu said from behind. "I'm the one who's gonna take him out!" The redhead turned and the two glared at each other.

"Then I'll just put my faith in you." Erza said with a smile before running out of the church.

"Where are you going!?" Natsu asked, making her stop. "Wait, you're not gonna try and take that thing down, are you?"

Laxus laughed at the idea. "Go ahead and try. Attacking even one of those lacrima would kill you. And can't even tell you how many are floating over town right now. Not to mention, you're out of time."

"Then I'll destroy them all at once." She declared.

"Good luck..." He chuckled back. "You must have a serious death wish."

"No, but if it will save the town." Erza said before continuing her sprint. "I'm leaving Laxus to you, so don't fail me."

"Come back!" Laxus shouted in a frenzy. "You can't just break the rules of the game!"

"I'm counting on you too!" Natsu shouted. Erza stopped for a second and smirked before resuming her run. "Whether you can or can't, you better make it back alive!"

'Don't worry...' Erza thought to herself. 'I have no intention of throwing this life away.'

"Damn it!" Laxus shouted before breaking into a sprint.

**"Fire Dragon Roar!"** Natsu breathed out a torrent of flames and blocked Laxus' path. "Alright, jerk. Get ready for a beating."

"You mouthy little brat..." Laxus growled in anger.

* * *

**_With Erza_**

Erza stood in the street in her Heaven's Wheel armor as hundreds of swords floated around her. "That I may protect the town of Magnolia, blades lend me you're strength. My comrades in Fairy Tail, lend me yours as well."

* * *

_**With Lucy**_

Lucy looked over her shoulder like someone called her. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounded like Erza." Happy nodded.

"She asked us to lend her strength..." She added as they stared at each other.

* * *

_**With Gray**_

Gray pulled himself up and leaned against the wall in pain. "If Erza's asking for help, then it must be serious." He looked up and noticed the orbs. "Wait, if I can find a way for everyone to hear her, then we can hand together to lend her a hand." He clutched his gut, hugging a broken rib. "I'll need Warrens telepathy for this..."

* * *

_**Kardia Cathedral**_

**"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" **Natsu launched a ball of fire as Laxus threw lightning at him. The two attacks hit, creating an explosion that blew him back.

"Don't you see what's happened to our guild, Natsu!?" Laxus asked. "Fairy Tail has become a joke because of the old geezer." He summoned a ball of lightning in his hands and sparks tried to hit Natsu. "All I'm trying to make things right, and to do that, I have to be master!" A bolt tore through the floor and sent Natsu flying into a pillar before he fell to the ground.

The blonde glanced over at the runes and noticed the time remaining. "Only a minute thirty left until the Thunder Palace goes off. What is the old man playing at? Are you just gonna stand back and watch all those people die."

Natsu laughed and Laxus turned to him as he stood up. "I wouldn't worry if I were you, Laxus. It's over. You know as well as I do that it ain't gonna happen!"

"What are you talking about?" The blonde asked confused.

"If you blow up the town, you still won't get Fairy Tail." Natsu shouted back. "You're just upset because you can't back out of it now." Laxus glared at him as Natsu ignited his fist. "The town will be fine. Erza is taking your spell down. Not so easy to keep up this act, is it!?" He asked as he charged the blonde.

"Shut up!" Laxus shouted at he charged lightning on his arm. "What the hell do you know!?"

* * *

_**With Erza**_

More swords appeared in the sky as Erza started panting in exhaustion. She was running out of magic power and she knew it. "One hundred ninety nine... Its still not enough." She dropped to her knees and almost fainted. "I'm almost out of time..."Another sword appeared and she stood back up. "I still need another hundred to destroy them all."

'Hey Fairy Tail members, can you hear me!?' Warren's shouted in her head. 'This is an emergency! Look up in the sky!'

"He's using... his telepathy." She mumbled in realization.

'Quit lying around and get up!' He shouted. 'If anyone is still fighting, stop!'

* * *

_**With Lucy**_

"Okay, now I hear a man's voice." Lucy complained.

"It must be Warren." Happy guessed. "It must be serious because he's never called all of us at once before."

'Listen carefully.' Warren started. 'Those lacrima up there are part of a spell called the Thunder Palace. Laxus is using it to threaten the entire town. We have to take it out before he can activate it and we don't have much time. So we have to work together.'

* * *

**_With Erza_**

"Wait, how did you find out about the Thunder Palace?" Erza asked.

'I've never been happier to hear your voice.' Grays voice said.

"Gray?" She asked. "So you're the one who told him."

'It would have happened sooner, but I had to track the guy down.' He explained.

'Wait, if that Erza, then what about the others?' Jet asked.

'No need to panic, boys.' Cana's voice said. 'All the ladies are fine.'

'Juvia's back on her feet too.' Elfman added.

'So is Bisca.' Mira said. 'Here that Alzack?' Her revolution brought a smile to his face.

'There's just one problem.' Warren interrupted. 'My telepathy doesn't reach the guildhall, so we'll have to make do with the people who can here me. If we work together, we can stop this.'

'Hold on a second, Warren!' Max growled into the head. 'Give me one reason to listen you after what you did.'

'Max, this is not the time!' Warren shouted back. 'I was trying to save the girls.' Soon enough, the entire guild was arguing with each other inside Warren's head.

* * *

_**With Warren and Gray**_

Gray gripped Warren's shoulder in anger before screaming into Warren's ear. "Will you morons quit yelling at each other!?"

'Like you can talk!' Everyone shouted back.

"There's no time for goofing off!" He shouted back. "We need to hurry and take down those lacrima!" His words did nothing as the infighting continued.

* * *

_**With Lucy**_

Lucy clenched her fist over her heart before she shouted. "Shut up!" The whole guild went silent at her voice. "We couldn't be fighting at a time like this! The people of Magnolia are in danger, and were the only ones who can help them. So we have to work together. I know things have been rough with all of us fighting each other, but we can do anything if we work together. You guys taught me that. This guild means everything to me, so let's work like a guild and save our town!"

'Well said...' Erza whispered as the whole rallied behind the speaker.

"Let's do this, Happy." Lucy said as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

"But they have that Body Link Magic." The cat reminded them. "If we attack them, than were just gonna get attacked right back."

"We're just gonna have to deal with it." Lucy said back.

* * *

_**With Erza**_

"I'll handle the two hundred in the north! Everyone else, focus on the southern side!" Erza said.

'Don't leave a single one left!' Gray shouted as all the Wizards unleashed various spells. Erza sent her blades into the crystals as the Lucy and Happy took out the last ones. The town's people stared at the sky and thought it was fireworks.

"We did it." Erza smiled as her armor returned to normal. Lightning covered her body before she screamed in pain from all the lacrimas she destroyed. The whole guild was the same way, in pain. The last one screamed and the town went silent.

'Is everyone okay?' Warren asked.

* * *

_**Kardia Cathedral**_

Laxus stared at the runes as they faded away in pure anger. "Told you it wouldn't work." Natsu bragged with a smile. "You really think this guild needs to change? I don't and neither does anyone else. How do you expect to become the master if you can't get along with everyone?"

Laxus roared in anger as lightning shot off his body. "I'll just take Fairy Tail by force if I have to! It's mine!"

"Just give up, its over!" Natsu shouted. "You're not taking over Fairy Tail!"

Laxus smirked at the statement. "You don't know who you're messing with. I could take over the guild by force any time I want! And no one is strong enough to stop me! So just get out of my way!"

"Sounds like you're begging to taken down a peg." Natsu said as he ignited his fist. "I can do that no problem!" He launched forward and punched the aura around the blonde, only to have his attack dissipate.

"Come on, that's all you've got!" Laxus slammed his palm into Natsu's gut and blasted him into the ceiling. "I'll take everything you throw at me, Fairy Tail!" He jumped off the ground and punched Natsu as he fell, before doing so again and sending Natsu to the ground.

Natsu stood up as a bolt of lightning crashed into him forcing him to the ground. "You really are... tough..." He groaned as he rolled to his back.

Laxus held up his hand and lightning shot off, building up in a ball. **"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder. Plunge from the heavens and reap destruction! Raging Bolt!"** Laxus brought his hand down and ball flew towards Natsu. It hit the ground and exploded, making Laxus chuckle.

"So, whose the strongest in the guild now?" The smoke faded and Natsu was gone, only broken tiles were on the ground. "Can't really answer that question now that you're dust, can you!?"

"Aren't you guys supposed to be comrades?" Laxus looked up at the railings and saw Gajeel holding on to Natsu. "Only a total psycho would be happy about taking out a friend. Lucky me I was faster. If anyone is gonna take him, down it's me."

"Gajeel..." Natsu looked as the Iron Dragon Slayer jumped to the ground.

**"Wood Dragon Tail Crush!"** Laki jumped down after them as her leg turned into a trunk and she slammed it into the back of Laxus' head, forcing him to the ground. She landed and her leg returned to normal before she ran over to Natsu. "You okay?"

"I'm fine..." Natsu said as he hung from Gajeel's grasp.

Laxus chuckled as he stood back up. "Oh, look, two more challengers." He smirked as Gajeel tossed Natsu to the side. "You'll all end up dead soon. Anyone who stands in my way will be eliminated!"

"Let me take care of this guy..." Natsu growled as he stood on all fours. "You stay back."

"Not a chance." Gajeel said. "I've got a score to settle with this asshole. Still, he's not messing around. He's a serious monster. Definitely has Makarov's blood in his veins. This suck, but I think we're gonna have to fight as team, you two and me."

Natsu and Laki looked flabbergasted at the idea and stood back up. "Not a chance in hell! I'm the one whose gonna beat Laxus so stay out of this, ya goon!"

"Natsu, look at him..." Laki said, making Natsu turn to the blonde. "Is that the same guy you remember?"

"What's wrong, you sacred?" Laxus asked mockingly as lightning arched off him. "Well, you should be."

"As far as I can tell, that's an enemy." Gajeel said. "If we wanna save the guild, we have to stop him here and now."

"We don't really have a choice." Laki explained to Natsu. "With everyone else knocked out by the game or his Thunder Palace, we're the only ones left who can stop him."

"When have you been pro-Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked Gajeel's with doubt.

"Yeah, it's way too sudden a change of heart." Laki added.

"I can protect or destroy whatever the hell I want to!" Gajeel shouted back.

"What happened to the sky not being big enough for two dragons?" Natsu asked with a smirk.

"And that means there's no room for three?" Laki asked as she fixed her glasses.

"Ain't no dragons flying in the sky now." Gajeel smirked back. "Not with all this lightning."

"This is a one time thing, you got it?" Natsu asked back.

"Hey, this ain't fun for me either." Gajeel said. "We'll fight it out someday. And I wanna test myself against the Green Woman."

"If we survive this, it's a deal." Laki nodded in agreement.

"Let's do this!" All three shouted as they charged the blonde before unleashing a series of strikes that Laxus blocked.

**"Wood Dragon Uprooter!"** Laki slammed her foot down and a seal appeared beneath Laxus. A tree shot out of the seal and almost grabbed him before he shattered it with lightning. He shot balls of lightning at her and a magic seal appeared before her. **"Wood Dragon Shield!" **Her forearm grew into a giant piece of bark, protecting her from the lightning.

**"Iron Dragon Sword!"** Gajeel sliced through a falling log and hit Laxus, sending him into the air.

**"Fire Dragon Talon!"** Natsu jumped into the air and slammed his flaming foot into Laxus' head, sending him back down.

Laki placed her arm in her elbow ditch and a magic seal appeared before her fist. **"Wood Dragon Splinter Shot!"** Shards of wood shot out of the seal and tore Laxus' shirt off as Natsu landed.

**"Fire Dragon-"** Natsu chanted as he pulled his head back.

**"Iron Dragon-" **Gajeel copied the pinkettes actions.

**"Wood Dragon-" **Laki completed the trios spells.

**"Roar!"** All three shouted before unleashing their breath attacks. The spells hit the blonde at the same time, creating a huge explosion.

"Is that seriously all you can muster up?" Laxus asked, unphased as the smoke cleared. "Not one of you deserve the title of Dragon Slayer."

"How?" Natsu asked in shock. "There's not even a scratch on him."

"He's definitely Makarov's grandson..." Laki said.

"I don't get it." Gajeel mumbled. "I know he's strong and all, but we whipped out a ton of Dragon Slayer magic... How is he still standing?"

"Hey, I'll let you guys in on a little secret." Laxus said? "Four eyes here ain't the only one hiding something. But I guess I can trust you." His canines grew larger as scales appeared on his arm and his muscles exploded as his body was surrounded by lightning.

"Seriously?" Natsu asked in shock.

"No way..." Gajeel added as he stared in disbelief.

"This can't be real..." Laki said.

**"Lightning Dragon-"** A magic seal appeared in front of Laxus as lightning gathered around his mouth.

"Laxus is a Dragon Slayer too?!" Natsu shouted.

**"Roar!"** Laxus unleashed his spell and a giant beam of lightning shot out of the seal. The spell hit the three and resulted in a huge explosion of lightning. As the dust settled, Natsu, Laki and Gajeel laid on the ground, paralyzed by lightning. "You're still alive? What does it take to kill you idiots!?"

"I can't move..." Natsu groaned in pain.

"You losers..." Laxus walked forward seething in anger. "Erza and Mystogan... the old fart... those weak little Fairies... and the pathetic people of Magnolia... Your time is over now!" Magic energy shot off of Laxus as the other Slayers stared at him.

"Where's all this magic coming from?" Gajeel asked.

"This feels familiar..." Natsu groaned. "Like one of gramps spells..."

"He can't be doing what I think he's doing..." Laki said as she looked up.

"This guy's insane..." Gajeel mumbled in disbelief. "He's trying to cast Makarov's ultimate judgement spell! It will target anyone the caster sees as their enemy... Were as good as dead..."

Laxus held his hands apart as a ball of magic appeared between them. "That's right, metal head. I've mastered Fairy Law!"

"That's the spell that defeated Master Jose..." Gajeel whispered in fear.

"Laxus, stop this!" Natsu shouted.

"You'll kill everyone in the town!" Laki added. Their words fell on deaf ears as Laxus continued the spell.

"Laxus!" All eyes looked to the front door as Levy opened it.

"Levy?" Natsu asked.

"You idiot!" Gajeel shouted. "What are you doing here!?"

"Get out of here!" Laki added.

"You've got to see the master!" Levy shouted at the blonde. "He doesn't have much time. Master Makarov..." Tears wield up in her eyes as she struggled to say what she had to. "Your grandfather is close to death!" All eyes went wide at her statement. "Please, just stop this and go see him before its to late!"

"No... Gramps is gonna die?" Natsu asked in shock.

Laxus stared at his hands as Levy begged one more time. A sick chuckle escaped his mouth before he broke out in a maniacal laugh. "That suits me just fine. Once the old man dies, my chances at becoming Fairy Tail's new master look better than ever!"

The callous nature of his response disgusted them all. "This will be the dawn of a new era! I'll rebuild everything from the ground up! A guild so powerful, our very name will strike fear into the hearts of everyone!"

"Don't you care about gramps at all!?" Natsu shouted.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Laki added in disgust.

**"Fairy Law."** Laxus clasped his hands and all of Magnolia was enveloped by the light. The light soon faded and Laxus was alone, surrounded by dust and panting. "I did it... I surpassed-" His eyes went wide as the dust settled, showing the other slayers and levy unharmed. "What the? How the hell are you all still alive?"

"You okay, Levy?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm fine." She confessed.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Laki asked as he growled in response.

"He looks fine to me." Gajeel said with a chuckle.

"What's going on!?" Laxus asked as he stared at his hands. "I used so much magic energy, who can they be alive!?"

"The guild members... and the townspeople are safe." The blonde looked at the door and saw Freed leaning against it, clutching his arm. "Not a single person was harmed."

"That's impossible!" Laxus roared in anger. "I cast Fairy Law perfectly!"

"Maybe so, but your heart has betrayed you." Freed said back. "It seems that strength wasn't the only thing you inherited for Makarov. You also have the masters heart. Admit it or not, it's clear that you care for your comrades. Fairy Law only works on those the caster sees as their enemy. Do you understand what I'm saying to you, Laxus?"

"His magic could see into his heart..." Levy whispered. "That's why we're still here."

"You can't lie to your magic, Laxus." Freed said with a smirk. "It will always reveal the truth about you."

"That's just ridiculous..." Laxus said in a fury. "Anyone who would stand in my way is my enemy!"

"This has gone on long enough!" Freed shouted as Laxus' magic flared around him. "Please, go and see the master before it's too late!"

"Let him die for all I care!" Laxus growled in anger. "He means nothing to me! He might be my family, but I'm stronger!" Lightning shot around him, tearing up the ground around him.

"Who do you think you are!?" Natsu shouted as his vest was torn off. "You're not stronger than Gramps! You couldn't even cast Fairy Law! You might be his grandson, but you're no different than the rest of us! Blood ties don't matter, because everyone in the guild is family!"

"That's a crock and you know it!" Laxus shouted back. "Blood ties DO mater!"

"You've been a member long enough to know better than that!" Natsu shouted as flames wrapped around him, taking the shape of a dragon. "If you think that makes you above everyone else..." He ignited his fist and launched forward. "Then you're wrong!"

"And you're dead!" Laxus shouted as he copied his actions before both launched out of the chapel. Their elements clashed in the sky until Natsu was sent crashing into a tower. "Just die!" Laxus slammed his fist into Natsu and dragged him through the stone before kicking him away. "Face it, its over!"

"Natsu!" Levy, with Gajeel over her shoulder, called out in concern as the pinkette stood up.

"The guild doesn't belong to you..." Natsu panted "It never will!"

"Yes it will!" Laxus pulled his sparking fist back and a magic seal appeared. **"Lightning Dragon Breakdown Fist!"** The seal sent a giant electric fist flying at Natsu, who was too sore to move.

"Natsu!" Laki, having climbed up to the roof, pushed Natsu out of the way and the spell hit her, creating an explosion.

Natsu turned back and stared at Laki's body, laying on the roof. "How dare you..." He growled at the blonde.

"You'll join her soon enough." Laxus said before staring in shock as Laki started to move. "That's it! I'm through playing games!" He pumped his fist into the air, creating a magic seal.

"Laxus, stop!" Freed shouted. "That spell could kill them!"

Laxus just laughed at the statement as he chucked the ball of lightning at Natsu. **"Lightning Dragon Heavenward Halberd!"** The ball took the shape of the weapon mentioned and flew at Natsu and Laki behind him. Just before it hit him, it made a sharp right turn and blasted Gajeel, whose arm was in its club form.

"He used himself as a lightning rod!?" Freed asked in shock.

"Get him!" Gajeel shouted at Natsu as he fell to the ground.

Natsu growled in anger until he erupted into flames. **"Fire Dragon-"** Natsu shouted as he launched forward. **"Iron Fist! Talon! Wing Attack! Sword Horn! Flame Elbow!"** The barrage of attacks overpowered Laxus and forced him back.

"Amazing..." Levy mumbled beside Freed. "It's like his magic can break though a dragons scales and destroy its spirit."

"Dragon Slayer Secret Arts..." Freed added.

**"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragons Fist!"** Natsu pulled his fists back before punching Laxus over and over until he threw one final haymaker that sent the blonde crashing into the tower, defeated.

"He did it..." Freed stared wide eyed in disbelief. "He actually beat Laxus..." With a mighty roar, Natsu turned around as Laki was rolling off the roof. Just as she fell off, Natsu grabbed her wrist.

"You okay, Laki?" He asked as he pulled her up, sending him to his back as Laki nuzzled into his chest.

"I am now..." She whispered.

"Take a break..." Natsu petted her hair as looked up at the clearing sky. "We won..."

* * *

**Lucy's speech was so sweet, I feel like I gained 20 pounds just listening to it. So I shorted it so now it's about one pound.**

**Someone in the reviews called me feminist last chapter because I said I don't like seeing every female in every media as a weak helpless girl. If that makes me a feminist, than I wear that word with pride!**

**Next up is the Fantasia parade and Laki is gonna get her own float. See you then.**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	29. Fantasia

**Chapter 29**

**Fantasia**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts' / 'Telepathy'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

**_Unknown Forest_**

A ball of floated through a heavy forest, ducking under branches. It stopped at the largest tree as deep blue eyes opened and shined out of the hole in the trunk. "Hello, Drusta."

"Grandeeney, its good to see you." Drusta poked her head out and stared at the ball. "But you know the rules. We're not aloud to talk to each other."

"What's wrong with wanting to talk to an old friend?" The ball asked.

"What do you want?" Drusta asked, getting annoyed.

"I must say, your daughter is doing extremely well." Grandeeney complemented. "But she still hasn't reached her full potential. Still, I do find it amusing that she fell in love with Igneel's child. Fire and wood don't typically-"

"DO NOT MENTION THAT NAME!" Drusta roared, shaking all of the leaves in the forest. "I appreciate what his son has done for my daughter, but I despise Igneel."

"I know." The ball said. "But still, about those... unique genes you found."

"That will never come into play." Drusta said as she sat down.

"I hope you're right." The ball faded away as Drusta closed her eyes again.

* * *

_**Magnolia**_

Porlyusica walked down the street, listening to the humans complain that the Fantasia Parade wouldn't happen until tomorrow. Rumor of Makarov's condition travelled fast as people started wondering who the new guild master would be should his heath fail him.

"Laxus would make the most sense." Someone said as she walked by. "But he's a such a jerk. Who would put him in charge?"

"I've known him since he was a kid, and now he might be the new master." Another said. "Now I really do feel like an old man."

* * *

_**Guildhall**_

"Thanks to Porlyusica, the master is going to pull through." Erza declared to the whole guild. "He'll be back to work in no time." The guild cheered at the statement and raised their mugs in joy. "Still, he's not as young as he use to be. So any added stress could affect his health. So everyone be on your best behavior."

"Is it a good idea to hold the Fantasia Parade after that just happen?" Lucy asked.

"But the master wants us to do it." Mirajane added. "It seems like the perfect way to cheer everyone up after that mess."

"I can't wait to see what you have planned for the parade!" Juvia cheered from behind Gray.

"You're not gonna watch it, you're gonna be in it." Cana said, shocking the bluenette.

"But, but I just joined..." Juvia mumbled.

"A lot of members were injured fighting against each other, so anyone who can move has to participate." Happy mumbled with a fish in his mouth.

"Does that mean I'm gonna be in it too?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, we need all the people we can get." Gray answered. "Besides, it's not like those three can help out." He pointed over to Natsu, Gajeel, and Laki, all heavily bandaged.

"Screw you and your parade!" Gajeel growled.

Natsu mumbled something under his bandages, confusing Lucy. "You can barely stand, Natsu." Laki said as she rubbed his head. Natsu mumbled something back, making Laki smile at him

"How is it that they can understand each other?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe 'cause they've spent so much time together." Happy suggested. "Or she's just as stupid as him."

Erza stared at the hall and smiled at the merriment of her fellow members. Footsteps drew everyone to the front door in anger as Laxus walked into the guild. "What do you want?" Wakaba asked as he walked past him.

"Where's the old man?" The blonde asked Erza, throwing the whole guild into a frenzy of protest.

"Quiet!" Erza shouted, calming the whole guild down. "The master's in the infirmary."

"Are you serious?" Jet asked in anger. Laxus walked past him and Erza, as everyone else stared at him until Natsu slid in front of the blonde.

"Natsu..." Laxus mumbled as the two locked eyes.

Natsu pointed at him and mumbled something incoherent, leaving the whole guild flabbergasted.

"Can you translate?" Lucy asked Laki as she walked over.

"Basically, next time it'll just be you and me, no one else." Laki said. "You're going down hard, and you better fight against me again sometime Laxus, and I won't lose then."

"More like a draw." Gajeel confessed as he walked over and Laxus walked past Natsu. "Look at what he did to us. I don't even wanna think about what would have happened if he was around during the Phantom battle. I might be six feet under by now."

Natsu turned around in anger and mumbled again. Laxus waved his hand back and Natsu stared wide eyed. "Shows over!" Erza shouted. "Let's get ready for the Fantasia parade!"

Laxus walked into the infirmary and closed the door behind him. "A rowdy bunch, aren't they?" Laxus asked as his grandfather sat up.

"Laxus, do you understand how serious your actions are?" The old man asked, making the blonde look away. "Look me in the eyes, boy." The blonde obeyed and stared at his grandfather. "This guild is a place where friends can gather. Where wizards can find work. And where children whom fate seems to have cursed, can feel like they are apart of something special. It's not something that can be owned."

"This guild was built upon the trust and honor of each individual member. Without that, no bonds will be formed and the entire guild will fall apart. Your actions have proven that you lack these traits, and you threatened the lives of your comrades. That is unforgivable."

"I'm sorry, sir." The blonde said, looking up. He clenched his fist in anger before letting out a heavy sigh. "I just... wanted to make the guild stronger... I never meant to hurt anyone."

"I swear, your just as high strung as I am." Makarov jumped off the bed and slid into his slippers before walking over. "You'd better relax or you'll end up here with me. Take some time and smell the roses. If you do, you'll be able to see thing you couldn't see before. Life is something to be enjoyed, you know?"

Laxus looked away in shame. "I've watch you grow into the man you are today. Where did I go wrong, what lessons did you not learn? The past is the past, and I am left with only one choice." The two stared in silence until Makarov spoke up. "Laxus, you are hear by expelled from Fairy Tail."

The blonde felt his whole world crumble around him. "Right... thanks." The two turned around and Laxus headed for the door. "Grandpa..."

Makarov tried to hold back his tears as Laxus walked out the door.

* * *

_**Magnolia Park**_

"This has to be a joke, right!?" Evergreen shouted. "Why would he kick you out and not the rest of us!?"

"We're just as guilty as you are!" Bickslow added and his dolls repeated.

"Guess he doesn't see it that way." Laxus said back.

"If you're leaving, then I am two!" Evergreen shouted.

"There's no reason for us to stick around if you're not here!" Bickslow added.

"You guys are so annoying sometimes." Laxus smirked. "Can't you just say goodbye and be done with it?"

"I don't understand..." Freed mumbled, finally joining the conversation. "We're at fault too, so why are you taking the blame?"

"You got it all wrong." Laxus shook his head. "Say what you want, but you guys are way more attached to the guild than I could be."

"We'll ask the master about this!" Evergreen shouted. "Maybe we can change his mind."

"Natsu and Gray respect you, so I'm sure they'll back us up." Bickslow added.

Laxus grabbed his bag off the ground and flung it over his shoulder before he turned around and walked away. "Take care, you guys."

"Don't leave!" Bickslow shouted. "What's gonna happen to the Thunder Legion?"

His question went unanswered as Freed stared in silence with a smile. 'We'll meet again, Laxus.'

* * *

_**Rocky Plain**_

"Wonderful news, Ultear." A voice said through her orb. "What happened to Jellal?"

"Honestly, I couldn't care less." The woman said back.

"The buffoon never had a clue you were the one behind the whole thing... Pathetic." The voice added.

"He wasn't the brightest boy, but he was adorable." Ultear added darkly. "I still can't believe that in all those years, he never realized that I was pretending to be the spirit of Lord Zeref."

"Your ability set the stage for a wonderful play." The man said back. "The council is in turmoil and the etherion was fired. Out plan is coming closer to realization."

"I had hoped the confusion would have allowed you to move freely." Ultear said.

"It worked perfectly." The man said. "One of the keys needed is now in my position."

"That's good, master Hades." Ultear said with a chuckle. "I'm sorry things had to end this way, my dear Jellal."

* * *

_**Magnolia**_

Fireworks shot into the sky as the whole town cheered at the floats going past them. All the wizards of Fairy Tail shoes off their magic, starting with Cana making her cards float in mid air. She, Wakaba and Macao sent their magic into the sky and they collided, creating hearts in the night sky.

Laxus watched from the side with a smile smile as Bisca, Lucy and Levy followed on a float and did a ribbon dance.

Elfmans float followed them as he stood in his beast form, roaring in front of a castle that was topped with a rose. The rose opened and Mirajane popped out, making everyone cheer. Those cheers died out the second she turned herself into a giant lizard.

Gray and Juvia, dressed in a king and Queen outfit, followed them as Gray created a castle of ice. He nodded at Juvia and she summoned a current of water above it and then Gray created the words Fairy Tail in ice on it.

Laki's float followed after them. Dressed up as a dryad, she pulled herself off the stand until she was free and shot her hands up to the sky. Trees rose up around her until she waved her hands and they all morphed into a giant Fairy Tail symbol.

Near the back of the parade was Erza's float. Erza spun her swords around her before she twirled and glowed into a new revealing outfit with four pigtails.

Natsu walked behind her and behind him was a mountain of flames. He pulled his head back and spat the words 'Fairy Tail' in flames until he coughed, scaring Happy.

Other members followed them as Makarov watched from the very last float. "Hey master." The old man turned around and looked at Gajeel.

"You're really not gonna be in the parade, Gajeel?" He asked.

"Spotlights aren't really my thing." He said back.

"Whatever you say, mister 'shooby do ba." Makarov chuckled.

Gajeel almost shouted back, but instead sighed and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here, this is for you. It took me a while, but I tracked down your son for you."

"Thank you, my boy." Makarov said as he took the scrap. "I'm sorry it was so dangerous."

"Not a problem." Gajeel said back. "It was actually kinda fun. That guy has no idea I'm a double agent."

"We can't let him do as he pleases..." Makarov said and then someone called for him. "Sorry, but my public awaits."

Laxus walked down the streets when he heard someone point out the master. A smile grew on his face and he turned to leave but something compelled him to turn around. His eyes went wide as the whole guild gave the symbol of victory to him.

The blondes eyes filled up with tears until they burst. "Grandpa..."

'I may not be able to see you.' Makarov thought to himself. 'They're maybe thousands of miles between us. But I'll always be looking your way. I'll forever be watching you.' Tears fell faster from the blondes eyes as he turned and left the town.

"The party's just getting start!" Natsu cheered. "Okay guys, who's proud to be a member of Fairy Tail!?" The whole guild erupted into cheers as the parade carried on.

* * *

**No matter how many times I watch it, I feel NO pity for Laxus in this scene.**

**Someone in the reviews a while back suggested that I should have called Laki 'the Wood Nymph'. My problem with this is nymph is where we get the word 'Nymphomanic' or a person who REALLY likes sex, and that does not describe Laki's character, at all. This seemed like a fair nod to it.**

**One question I'll ask before I go. Do you want me to do the two episodes before the Oración Seis arc or just skip to it? Let me know in the reviews and see you next time.**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	30. Allied Force

**Chapter 30**

**Allied Force**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

News of Laxus expulsion quickly spread through out the guild and the magical world. Natsu was royally pissed off that he couldn't get the rematch he wanted. But that was only part of it. Once asked how the blonde could use Dragon Slayer magic, Makarov begrudgingly answered. Laxus' father implanted a dragon lacrima into his son because he thought he was weak.

Regret over the decision consumed the master. At one point he almost considered leaving the guild, but the members talked him out of it. Hell, even the Thunder Legion started getting more personable with the other members.

Erza, however, had other things on her mind. After Mystogan's reveal, she questioned Makarov about it, but he had no answers for her.

She wasn't the only one with issues. Lucy's dad had found her and told her that all of the family company had been bought out from under him. He wanted to start again and begged Lucy for money, but she refused to help such a greedy man. The next day, she head that a dark guild had taken over the trading company he wanted to work at. She stormed the place and beat the wizards, only to realize that he wasn't there yet, and she still had to pay rent.

* * *

_**8 Islands Restaurant**_

"Welcome." Lucy, in the restaurant uniform said with a smile. "I'd be so happy to take your order." Both men ordered and Lucy wrote it down. "Would like some desert with that?" Another customer asked for service and Lucy suddenly snapped. "Why am I waitressing!?"

"Lucy..." Natsu walked over with a tray of food. "You're working a job."

"What part of this looks like a wizards job to you?" Lucy asked back. "And why am I stuck in this outfit? Granted, I make it work."

"The staff here at 8 Islands all use magic." Happy said, walking over in a little tux and tie. "So it seemed like a good idea for all the waiters here to use magic as well."

"And we're here to help you out, remember." Natsu said with a drumstick in his mouth.

"Natsu, stop eating the food." Laki requested as she walked over in the same outfit as Lucy. Someone reached out from a booth and almost grabbed her leg. "Get off me!" She slammed her tray on the perv's head, knocking him out.

"I blame you for this." Lucy said to the purplette.

"Hey, I offered to share my winnings from the pageant, but you said no." Laki said as she swatted another pervert.

"Besides, the uniforms aren't that bad if you asked me." Gray said in his underpants.

"Then try wearing it." Lucy said as Laki cracked her knuckles behind him.

"Hey, this is to pay you're rent, remember." Gray said back, making Lucy sigh in defeat. "Hey, check it out." The two looked over as Erza sauntered over to a table and unknowingly flirted them into ordering the whole menu. "Well, whatever works I guess."

"I'll do my best..." Lucy said, a little intimidated by the red head.

Hours later, the sun was beginning to set and the job was complete. "Wonderful job you did today, kids." Yajima, the owner said behind the restaurant. "I'm pretty surprised by your hard work. Come back here any time."

"Thank you." Erza said, still in the outfit. "We learned a lot today."

"And what was that?" Happy asked. "You like clothes."

"I learned I'm never going to be a waitress." Laki said in disgust. "Too many pervs reaching for you."

"If this is what Mira does everyday, I feel sorry for her." Gray said.

"At least she eats well." Natsu said, patting his stomach.

"Natsu, I asked you not to do that." Laki said.

"I thought you meant just that tray." Natsu chuckled.

"Why would she only mean one tray?" Lucy asked back.

"By the way, Yajima..." Erza spoke up. "What is the state of the council?"

"Well... I'm not a member any more..." The old man said.

"The Magic Council!?" Natsu and Gray asked in fear.

"Did you two really forget that Yajima was a member?" Lucy asked.

"After Zet, or was it Zegard?" Yajima mumbled as he tried to remember.

"You mean Jellal?" Erza asked.

The proper name jarred the old man's memories. "After he and Ultear betrayed us, I parted way with that group. I'm not normally one for rumors, but I hear that they're putting a new Council together. Our action caused you kids a great deal of trouble. I am truly sorry."

"It's fine." Erza said back. "I heard that you were the only one who stood opposed to firing Etherion. Your conviction is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Politics just aren't for me." Yajima said as he flipped a pan of food. "Cooking is so much more fun!" His smiled dropped as he jumped off the barrel and walked over to Natsu, Gray and Laki sitting on a bench, scaring them all. "Listen very carefully, you three. I expect this new Council to be very different. I took a lax attitude to your guilds hijincks, but this new one won't be as kind. Do you understand me? They won't tolerate your senseless destruction!"

"Yessir!" All three said as they nodded at a blinding speed. The group packed up and left as Yajima waved them off.

"Say hi to maki for me!" The owner shouted. Once the carriage was out of sight, Yajima looked up at the sky. 'Ultear, I wonder where she is now?'

* * *

_**Grimorie Heart**_

"Master, the Oración Seis are making the pit move." Ultear said as she turned to the throne on the bridge. "How shall we respond?"

"Let them do as they please." The master said from the throne. "Those on the other side will not stand idly by. We will use this opportunity to locate the remaining keys to Zerefs seal. And if fortune favors us, some of our rivals will be eliminated in the process."

"Such as Fairy Tail?" Ultear asked with a smirk, making Hades smile.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Guildhall**_

"What is this?" Lucy asked as she looked at a web of names floating in midair.

"It's a chart listing all the dark guilds." Mira said, prompting Reedus to add that he drew it.

"There's more than I thought there were." Erza said.

"And they seem to be awfully active lately." Mirajane explained. "So we need to strengthen our relationships with other guilds."

"What's with the big circle?" Gray asked, looking at the three names in the center of the graph.

"I know what it is." Juvia answered. "It's the Balam Alliance. The three most powerful dark guilds in the world. The Oración Seis, Tartaros, and Grimoire Heart. Each controls lesser guilds that carry out the dirty work they feel is beneath them. And yet, there is one on this chart that is independent; Raven Tail."

"I recognize the name Eisenwald..." Lucy sadly said as she looked at the one with an x through it.

"I'd be surprised if you didn't, that the guild that Erigor belonged to." Erza added.

"So Eisenwald was just a subguild under this Oración Seis?" Laki asked.

"To think some of these guilds use to be legit." Macao added from the side.

"A lot of the guilds Gajeel and I destroyed as part of Phantom Lord were controlled by the Oración Seis." Juvia bragged. "Except for Fairy Tail, but were all good friends now, right?"

"Word of advice, don't remind them." Gray said.

"Hey, do you think they'll get mad at us?" Lucy asked, shaking in fear.

"Calm down, Lucy." Wakaba said back. "From what I hear, they only have six members."

"Sounds like small potatos to me." Macao added.

"Don't act cocky." Mirajane said in a warning. "Those six members make up one of the most powerful guilds out there."

"Speaking of the Oración Seis..." Everyone turned to the entrance as Master Makarov stood there. "I just got the word, we must destroy them."

"Welcome back, master." Mirajane said, unphased by the statement. Everyone else fell over in shock at her reaction. "Did you have a good time at the conference?"

"What do you mean by that?" Erza asked as everyone stood back up.

"The Oración Seis was the focus of much of the conference." Makarov explained. "They pose an urgent threat that cannot be ignored anymore. Therefor, they must be dealt with immediately. We will stop them before they can harm any more innocents."

"Let me guess, we drew the short straw." Gray said.

"Fairy Tail will take them out on our own?" Juvia asked.

"Not quite." Makarov walked down the steps as everyone looked at him. "This enemy is far more powerful than any we have faced before. It's too dangerous to attack them alone. If we do, the entire Balam Alliance will focus on us. Which is why we will be making our own alliance."

The whole guild stared in shock of the statement. "Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter. These guilds will send members to represent them in the allied force. Together we will work to destroy the enemy!"

"We don't need any help!" Natsu shouted back. "We can handle them no problem."

Erza slammed her hand into Natsu's head. "Don't be foolish. Master Makarov is wise to think of the long term consequences."

"Wait, hold on a second." Lucy spoke up still in fear. "Were talking about six people, right? Just how strong are they?"

* * *

_**Worth Woodsea**_

"I can hear it..." A man said as he scratched a purple snakes chin. "That wonderful sound of light crashing to the ground."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Cobra." Someone said from behind. "But, it's not like speed's a bad thing."

"Racer..." The now named Cobra said. "The magic we seek is under our noses. Trust me on this."

"That ancient magic, the one that can turn light into total darkness, oh yeah!" Another male added.

"Nirvana..." A woman added.

"The legendary magic will soon be ours." A deep male voice said.

"Are you sure we should put all our bets on this?" Racer asked. "Is Nirvana really all that?"

"Look." The man raised his skull topped staff to the forest, which had dark clouds swirling around it. "The land itself is dying. The magic we seek is near by."

* * *

_**With Fairy Tail Representatives**_

"Remind me, why I am here?" Lucy asked as the carriage carried them to their destination. "It's not like I can help you guys."

"Hey, I didn't want to be here either." Gray said from next to her.

"The five of us are here for one reason." Erza spoke up. "Because Master Makarov put his faith in us, so let's not disappoint him."

"I know, but Gajeel and Juvia would have been a better pick." Lucy said back.

"They're busy with their own jobs." Laki said as she rested Natsu's head on her lap.

"Are... we... there... yet...?" Natsu asked in pain.

"Soon enough..." Laki patted his head in comfort.

"Why does it seem like we're always picked for this stuff?" Lucy asked.

"Consider this an honor." Erza said back. "Today will be our fist meeting with the delegates from the other guilds. It's important that we all focus on building a better relationship with the other guilds."

"There it is!" Happy shouted. The group looked forward at a pink building covered in hearts. The carriage stopped, the group got off and opened the doors to pitch black.

"Another creepy mansion..." Lucy complained.

"Its the second home of Blue Pegasus' master, Bob." Erza explained.

"Oh, him..." Gray thought in a mix of fear and disgust.

"Are we there yet?" Natsu asked.

"We're already here." Laki said.

"Yes, they're here at last." A voice said, confusing them. A spotlight shined in front of the steps, showing three men in suits. "We're so glad you came. We are the Blue Pegasus elite; The Trimens."

"Oh, no." Laki shook her head as they sounded off.

"Hundred Night Hibiki." The dirty blonde said.

"Holy Knight Eve." The pure blonde said.

"Still Night Ren." The black haired one said.

"The Trimen..." Lucy stared in shock. "They're so cool."

"More like disgusting." Laki said back. "I'm not a big fan of men leading women on thinking they can date them only to have a fling with them."

The three surrounded Erza and started flirting with her. They pulled out a couch and set it up before pulling out a table and leading Lucy over to it. The trio sat down, only to shoot off due to the wooden spikes on their seats. "Let's get one thing straight. There will be no perversions while I'm here, understand!?" Laki asked with a glim of murder in her eyes.

"Well, hello miss Olietta." Eve said with a smile.

"Not interested." Laki said, punching him in the face.

"I like the challenge." Hibiki said.

"No." Laki said back. "Besides, I already have someone in my heart, and he's in my guild."

"Who is he?" Natsu asked, scaring her.

Laki rubbed her hands together nervously as a blush covered her face. "Uh, well, it's uh..."

"Calm down men." A new voice said as the man walked down the stairs. "Give these ladies some breathing room."

"What's with that voice?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, Ichiya." Ren said back.

"Ichiya..." Erza asked in fear.

"Its been too long, my dear Erza." The man said.

"Yes... a long time." Erza said back. "I didn't think you would be here..."

"How I've longed to see you, my honey." The ugly man said. "Worry not, Ichiya is here you."

"My honey!" Lucy and Happy asked in shock.

"We didn't know she was your girlfriend, Ichiya." The playboys said. "We're so sorry. Forgive us."

"You know that is not true!" Erza shouted, scaring Lucy. "Laki, sic him."

"You idiots!" The fourth Pegasus member shouted. "We have work to do!" The three picked up the couch and table and carried it away. "I've heard all about you people, Erza, Lucy, Laki, and the other two." He shot over to Lucy and started sniffing her until Laki grabbed him by the hair.

"Let's get one thing clear." Laki said, holding him as far away as possible. "Touch any of us, and you'll sink to the bottom of the nearest lake. Is that clear?" He merely grabbed her arm and started sniffing her. "Get off me!"

"He's creeping me out..." Lucy said, shaking in fear.

"Me too..." Erza said walking away. "I'd never choice to work with him. But he is a gifted wizard."

"Listen up, you Playboy wannabes..." Gray finally spoke up. "You'd be wise to keep your hands off these ladies, we clear?"

"Crystal." Ichiya jumped off Laki's arm and landed in front of the Trimen. "Now take your leave." The arrogance angered Gray even more.

"Are you punks trying to pick a fight with me?" Gray asked.

"Wanna find out?" Ren asked.

"A fight!?" Natsu asked. "Count me in!"

"Everyone, please calm down." Erza ordered, only to freeze when Ichiya started sniffing her.

"What did I just say!?" Laki grabbed him and threw him at the door until he was caught and frozen.

"Is this flying bafoon really how you great us?" Lyon asked. "Lamia Scale deserves more respect."

"Lyon?" Gray asked, making Lyon do the same.

"So you went and joined a guild?" Natsu asked with a smile. The ice mate threw Ichiya at Gray and he ducked.

"What is wrong with you?" Gray asked.

"He attacked me, Gray." Lyon said back.

"That's our boss you're talking about." Ren said.

"You and your men should just turn and leave." Hibiki added.

"Does that mean women can stay?" A voice asked as the carpet started to move. **"Marionette Attack: Carpet Doll!"**

"Wait, I know that magic..." Lucy up and stared at Sherry, now in a pink dress. "Sherry?"

"I was hoping you Fairys hadn't forgotten us." Sherry said with a chuckle. "But do try to forget who I was."

"As crazy as ever..." Lucy mumbled.

"I have been reborn by the power of love." The pinkette said.

"More!" Ichiya shouted as he hoped over to Erza. "I must have more of your scent."

"Stay back!" Erza shouted, holding a spear.

"Let's go, Lyon." Gray growled through his teeth.

"My pleasure." His rival said back.

"Lets go..." Natsu egged on the Trimen who glared at him.

"I could never love you..." Sherry said to the blonde.

"Feeling mutual." Lucy said back.

Tensions were high in the room until a staff slammed onto the ground. "Enough!" Everyone turned to the entrance to a bald man in scaled clothing. "We're here to form an alliance and destroy the Oración Seis. This is not the time petty squabbles among ourselves."

"Yes, Jura..." Lyon said with a nod.

"Jura?" Erza asked.

"The ace of Lamia Scale... Iron Rock Jura." Hibiki mumbled.

"Who?" Natsu asked.

"He's one of the Ten Wizard Saints." Laki explained. "So he's a big deal."

"So five from Fairy Tail, four from Blue Pegasus and three from Lamia Scale." Sherry bragged at the numbers. "Funny how confident you're guild is its abilities."

"I wasn't even included." Happy complained.

"Three guilds have shown up." Jura said. "The members from Cait Shelter have yet to show up."

"About that, I've heard they're only sending one." Icyiha said from atop Erza's spears.

"Just one?" Erza asked.

"A single wizard!?" Gray asked shocked. "We're up against a powerful group and they're only sending one member!?"

"Oh, man..." Lucy mumbled in a panic. "If that's true, how strong is this guy gonna be."

A short cry caught everyone's attention. They turned to the front and stared at a girl with long blue hair on the ground before she stood up. "Sorry, I'm late." She nervously said. "I come from the Cait Shelter guild. My name is Wendy. It's nice to meet you all."

"She's a kid!" Lucy asked in shock.

"A little girl?" Lyon asked as he stared at her.

"Wendy..." Natsu and Laki stared at the girl in curiosity.

"Alright." Jura spoke up unphased. "Now that all the guilds are present, we can begin."

"Hold on a second!" Gray shouted. "We need to figure this out!"

"What is Cait Shelter thinking?" Sherry asked aloud. "This isn't the job for a little kid. I can only image how bad their guild is if they sent her by herself."

"She's not alone!" Another voice shouted as everyone looked behind Wendy. "Never jump to conclusions, you gaudy trollop."

"Calm down." A third voice spoke up. "You can't blame them for thinking they sent only one member. They can't see us." Happy gasped two cats walked up behind Wendy. One was white in a short dress with a pink bow on her neck. The second cat was another female, this one a dark green with a short red skirt and top with a pink trim.

"Cats..." Lyon mumbled.

"Just like Happy." Natsu added.

"Are they both talking?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not gaudy." Sherry mumbled back.

"That's your issue!?" Lucy asked.

"Carla, Rose." Wendy spoke up. "You two followed me here?"

"I wanted to stay behind because I have faith in you." Rose spoke up before motioning to Carla. "But this one was worried about you and dragged me along."

"Pretty kitties..." The Trimen said.

"Are you seriously trying to pick up a cat?" Lucy asked. Carla turned and looked over at Happy before his eyes turned into hearts. She turned away and a shiver ran down his spine.

"Hey, Lucy..." The male cat said as he grabbed her boot. "I'll give you all my fish if you tell that white vision I'm not neutered."

"Stop looking up my skirt or you will be." The blonde warned. "Wait, you Liiiike her, don't you?"

"Here that, Carla." Rose joke. "You got yourself an admirer." The white cat turned and huffed in disgust.

"Don't do my schtic!" Happy shouted at the blonde. "But if you do, don't be so creepy."

"I'm sorry..." Wendy spoke up. "I know I'm not what you expected. I know I'm smaller and younger than a lot of you. And I'm not much of a fighter, but I can use all kinds of support magic. Please let me join the group! I'd be so embarrassed if I went back!"

"Show some confidence, child." Carla scolded. "If you don't show any back bone, they'll never respect you."

"Lighten up, Carla." Rose said. "It's the first time she's ever been with someone outside the guild."

"I'm sorry." Wendy mumbled.

"I swear, you two will drive me to catnip." The snow colored cat said.

"I can't help it!" Wendy shouted.

"Forgive me." Erza walked forward. "I was caught off guard. Rest assured, no disrespect intended. We're glad to have you aboard, Wendy."

Wendy gasped at the red head. "Wow, you're Erza, right? I can't believe it's you."

"You're not the monster I'd expected." Carla added.

"Yeah, she seems normal." Rose agreed.

"Surely you've heard of Happy the great Catmander?" Happy asked as he walked over. "Well, I am he." Carla turned away in disinterest. "She loves me! This must be fate!"

"If it means you being rejected, than that is correct." Lucy said.

"I don't need comments from those who know nothing of women." Happy scolded the blonde.

"Hate to break it to you, but I am a woman." Lucy said dejected.

"Hey, you're the Green Woman, right?" Rose asked as she reached Laki. "Finally nice to meet you."

"Thanks..." Laki said, confused.

"I can't wait to see what that girl is gonna look like grown up." Ren said from the side.

"Looks like Hibiki doesn't want to wait." Eve chuckled as the dirty blonde lead the petite girl to the couch.

"Ahem..." Laki coughed from behind, scaring the man. "Did my words go in one ear and out the other?"

"No, well, uh... you see..." Hibiki mumbled as he backed away with every step Laki took.

"You sense it too?" Ichiya asked Jura. "That girls parfume is unique. She's no ordinary child."

"I sensed that almost immediately." The Wizard Saint nodded. "The magic she posseses is different from our own. Seems Erza has noticed her power as well."

"I was just... trying to make comfortable, thats all..." Hibiki said, pinned to the wall by Laki's Splinter Shot spell. Another shot sent a log between his legs, scaring him even more.

"Give me one reason I should believe you?" Laki asked as she took aim again.

Gray walked over to Natsu, who looked deep in thought. "Keep that up and your face will stick like that."

"It's weird." The pinkette mumbled. "I feel like I've heard that girls name before, but I can't remember where."

"Really?" Gray asked as Natsu deepened his thoughts. "Stop doing that. It's creepy."

"Hey, can you remember her for me?" Natsu asked.

"How would I do that!?" Gray shouted. Natsu turned back to the girl and she smiled and waved.

"It's unladylike to smile at strange men, Wendy." Carla said.

"I was just being friendly." Wendy nervously said back.

"Excuse me!" Rose shouted, making everyone look at the cat. "Look, I hate to interrupt this little meet 'n' greet, but we came here to do a job. So unless we want to the bad guys to win, I suggest we get to it."

"Agreed." Ichiya nodded. "Our first order of business, determining the location of the Oración Seis. Right after I go to the bathroom." He slicked out of the room, leaving the girls in disgust.

"And I'm back." Ichiya popped back. "Now, pay attention. To the north lies the Worth Woodsea. An ancient people sealed a powerful force there; its name, Nirvana."

"Okay, those poses are getting really annoying." Gray said.

"Nirvana?" Laki and Natsu asked.

"Never heard of it." Lyon said.

"Jura, do you have any ideas?" Sherry asked the Saint.

"No, I do not." He shook his head.

"This conversation is boring." Happy, holding a fish, walked over to Carla. "Wanna naugh on my mackerel?"

"Heavens no." Carla turned away in disgust.

"Come on, Carly." Rose teased. "Throw him a bone."

"I told you not to call me that!" Carla shouted.

"Other than its name, we don't know much about this magic." Ren spoke up. "And its destructive nature."

"Also, the Oración Seis want it badly." Eve added.

"Destruction magic?" Natsu asked.

"Bad feeling confirmed." Lucy mumbled.

"We assume that's why they've gone to the Worth Woodsea." Hibiki continued to explain. "They are desperate to get their hands on whatever this magic does."

"And so, we must destroy the Oración Seis!" The Pegasus members all shouted.

"Isn't that a given?" Laki asked.

"So done with the posing." Lucy mumbled to Gray.

"Kinda growing on me." He confessed.

"We have the advantage in numbers, but we cannot underestimate them." Hibiki warned. "We may well be in over our heads." He snapped his fingers and a keyboard appeared.

"Archive Magic?" Lyon asked. "Don't think I've ever seen it before."

"And it does what?" Sherry asked.

Screens popped up, showing pictures of six people. "Storing information, such as these photos of our enemies." Hibiki explained. "Don't ask how we got them. First up is the snake wizard, Cobra."

"Beady eyes. Mischievous smirk." Natsu mumbled. "I don't trust him."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." Lyon and Gray said at the same time.

"Next is a wizard who probably uses some sort of speed magic, based on his name." Hibiki continued. "Racer."

"I don't know what it is, but this guy rubs me the wrong way." Gray spoke up.

"Same with me." Lyon added.

"Next is a wizard who's willing to wipe out an entire army, if the price is right." Hibiki changed pictures. "Hoteye."

"The guy kills for money?" Sherry asked.

"Turns my stomach." Jura added.

"She's gorgeous, but just as deadly." Hibiki said about the only girl. "Angel."

"Beautiful but deadly type?" Lucy asked. "How cliche is this girl?"

"We don't know anything about this next member other than his name." Hibiki continued. "Midnight."

"An odd name." Erza said. "I wonder if it has something to do with his powers."

"Finally, the leader of this group." Hibiki pulled up the last picture. "Brain. And that's it. Alone, they can wipe out whole guilds and together, they're unstoppable." The screens shut off and dissipated. "We have thirteen to their six, but that's the only advantage we have."

"Question, can I stay here and not die?" Lucy nervously asked.

"Can I please go home?" Wendy asked on verge of tears.

"We have a job to do, child, so no!" Carla scolded.

"Are you not upset that they didn't count us?" Rose asked.

"Since they didn't count us, wanna go find some trash to raid?" Happy asked, making Carla turn around in a huff.

"Calm yourself my friends." Ichiya spoke up. "We have more than just fisticuffs. Mayhaps we can find the enemies strong hold."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

"Their hideout." Ren explained. "So far, we haven't found it. But we know they must have one."

"So, once we locate it, we gather the Oración Seis inside." Ichiya said.

"How?" Gray asked.

"We beat them up, duh." Natsu said.

"A little too excited, don't you think?" Lucy asked.

"What's the next part?" Erza asked. Ichiya pointed up, making the girls follow his finger.

"Then we blast them to oblivion!" He shouted. "Curtesy of Christina, the pride of the Blue Pegasus guild."

"The magic bomber?" Sherry asked. "I thought it was just a myth."

"Is that really necessary?" Lucy asked. "There's just six people."

"That's the force needed against this enemy." Jura said, scaring Lucy. "Remember, under no circumstance should you ever face one of them alone. Our best bet is to divide and conquer."

Lucy and Wendy were shaking in fear. "This is a nightmare..."

"Too much pressure." Wendy added.

"Stop acting like children!" Carla shouted.

Natsu slammed his fists together. "I'm all fired up!" He bust out the door and ran into the woods. "Let's go demon hunting! Who wants to fry first?"

"Natsu, slow down!" Laki shouted.

"As head strong as ever." Erza complained. "Sometimes I wonder if there's anything in his head."

"Who wants to bet he didn't hear the plan?" Gray asked.

The other members of the guilds followed out the hole in the door. "Just great..." Hibiki complained. "Now we have to fix it."

"Alright, let's get to work." Erza said.

"Are we seriously playing catchup to him?" Gray complained.

"Not a problem." Laki said as she took off.

"Do we have to?" Lucy cried as the other members ran after Natsu, forcing her to follow them.

"Just as infections energy as ever." Lyon said with a smile. "Ready, Sherry?"

"Yes." The two ran after the first guild members.

"Stay together!" Jura shouted.

"Hunting demons, and an Angel." Hibiki said as the Trimen ran after the others.

"Are you seriously thinking about hitting on the enemy?" Rose asked from the ground.

"Pull yourself together!" Carla shouted at the shaking Wendy.

"Don't worry." Happy said. "I'll protect you."

"You'll be the death of me." The cat grabbed the girl's hand and lead her away, leaving Happy alone.

He flew after the group leaving Ichiya and Jura alone. "I'm getting to old for this." The Saint complained. "Regardless, the operation has begun. We should join the others."

"Slow your role, shinydome." Ichiya said. "Is it true that you're a real wizard Saint?"

"That I am." Jura nodded.

"It's an honor to fight along side someone as powerful as Makarov." The short man said.

"No, no. I'm no where near as skilled as he is." Jura said. "It's an honor to old the title, but it is given to whomever the council deems worthy. Saying I'm as powerful as Makarov is like saying the rain is as powerful as the ocean. You can guess which applies to me."

"I see..." Ichiya pulled out a vial. "That would make things much harder if you were as powerful as that fossil." He popped the lid off and a sickening scent overcame Jura. "This particular parfume causes an opponent to lose their will to fight."

"What have... you done?" Jura collapsed to his knees.

"Piri, piri." The troll popped another vial and pain shot through the wizard Saint. "Yes... drown in pain and torment. Enjoying the little effects of my fragrance?" Jura fell on to his back as Ichiya's voice mutated. "No, I meant parfume." He exploded into a puff of smoke and two blue beings appeared.

"We're finally normal again!" The one in orange pants chered.

"That midgets head was disgusting." The one in black added. "He's a freaking pervert."

"Perverts are gross, brother." The orange one nodded.

"No complaining." A woman said as she walked forward. "You're not done yet."

"No... why are you here?" Jura forced himself to his stomach. "Angel."

"Are you as stupid as you look?" She asked. "You've been fooled. We copied your ally, right down to every thought in his perverted mind."

"Now we know your whole plan." The black one bragged.

"Can't hide anything from us." The orange one teased.

"Two down, and only ten to go." Angel teased with a wink as Jura collapsed from the pain. "Let this be a lesson to you, children of light. There's no stopping the Oración Seis."

* * *

_**With the Others**_

Natsu looked up and noticed the massive forest ahead of him. "There it is."

"Slow down, charcoal head!" Gray shouted from behind.

"Not a chance." The pinkette said back.

"That's an order." Erza added. "You can't rush into this one alone."

"What, you feeling afraid that I might show you up?" Natsu asked.

"Say what!?" Erza asked, infuriated.

"Bad move." Laki shook her head.

"Stop running this instant!" The red head ordered, scaring Natsu off a cliff.

"Natsu!" Laki shouted as she reached the edge.

"Well, he's stopped moving." Gray chuckled.

"If he's not dead, I'll kill him myself." The red head huffed,

"So, not much has changed with him." Sherry said as she and Lyon reached the two.

"To think I once crossed fists with that fool." Lyon mumbled. "A little embarrassing now."

"I can't believe those jerks ran off and left me behind!" Lucy complained. "What happened to ladies first!?" As if on cue, the Trimen all showed up and started hitting on her. "Creepy!"

"Hey guys!?" Rose shouted ahead of them. All three turned and Rose let go of the branch she was holding, whacking them in the face. "Think with the right head for now."

"Stop dragging your feet, Wendy." Carla scolded. "Hurry up."

"I'm trying." The bluenette said.

"Have no fear!" Happy shouted from behind. "I can help protect you!"

"Man, that hurt." Natsu complained with a bump on his head as his run continued. "What is with this forest? It's gotta weird smell."

"Hold on, something's not right..." Erza said aloud.

"Yeah, it's like the deeper we go, the spookier it gets." Gray agreed with a nod.

"Don't know about that, but this wood is growing really weirdly." Laki observed.

"Keep your guard up, understand?" Lyon asked Sherry.

"Understood." The pinkette nodded.

"You guy's finally caught up." Natsu teased as they reached a clearing.

"Just how sturdy are you?" Gray asked as a shadow over took the sun. Natsu looked up and Gray crashed into him, sending both to the ground.

"Cheap shots, is that it?" Natsu asked as both stood up, forehead to forehead.

"If I wanted a piece of you, I'd take you head on." Gray said back.

Erza got inbetween them and forced them apart. "Stop it." All eyes looked up as a blue and white air ship flew over them. "That's the magic bomber, Christina."

"Gimme, gimme!" Natsu said, practically drooling.

"Definitly lives up to the hype." Gray added.

"Pretty sure they're compensating for something." Laki mumbled, making Rose laugh.

"That is so cool..." Lucy mumbled next to Wendy.

"Horses can fly too?" Happy asked.

"Please don't open your mouth again." Carla requested.

"Alright, let's split up and start looking for their base." Erza ordered.

"I call pilot!" Natsu shouted.

"How are you gonna fly when you can't stand on it?" Gray asked. An explosion rocked the side of the ship, shocking everyone. More blasts went off before it crashed to the ground in a burst of fire.

"This can't be good..." Lyon said.

Smoke rose from the crash site as Natsu sniffed the air. "Gray..."

"I know..." The ice mage said back. "We've got company."

Wendy panicked and hid behind a large rock. "I can't do this..."

"Don't hide!" Carla scolded. The smoke began to clear as six silhouettes walked out of it.

"Its them..." Lucy mumbled as the last of the smoke faded. "The Oración Seis."

"Some lowly maggots have gathered." Brain said in disgust.

"Sorry, but short stuff won't make it to the party." Angel teased.

"And don't expect that baldy either." The black pantsed one said.

"We took them down." The orange one cheered.

"Beaten!?" Lyon asked.

"Not possible." Hibiki added.

"There's terror in their voices." Cobra mumbled. "I can here it."

"The sooner we're done with this, the better." Racer said. "I'll run you over so fast, you're head will spin."

"In this world, money determines strength, oh yeah." Hoteye added. "Save a penny today, and it will turn into a fortune in the future-"

"Shut up." Cobra and Racer said.

Midnight merely snored on his floating carpet. "Is it wrong that I'm terrified of the sleeping one?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, it is." Laki said back.

"I didn't expect you to show yourselves." Erza confessed.

Natsu cracked his knuckles in anticipation. "Ready?"

"As always." Gray nodded.

"Waitng for an invitation?" Cobra taunted.

"That face is enough for us!" Both shouted as they shot forward.

"Deal with them." Brain ordered.

"Got it." Racer disappeared before appearing in the air between the two. **"Motor!"** He spun his legs and sent both crashing to the ground.

"Natsu, Gray!" Two Lucy's shouted at the same time. Both turned to each other until one pulled out their whip and struck the original.

"Why am I whipping myself?" The real Lucy asked confused, making Angel smirk.

"Eat this!" Laki shouted as she summoned a seal. **"Wood Dragon Roar!"** Shards of wood shot out of the seal, only to be destroyed by a beam of light that hit Laki as well. "What was that?"

"Sherry!" Lyon shouted as the two ran forward.

"Right." She nodded in agreement.

Hoteye opened his eyes. "I see you." He teased as the ground beneath the two turned to mud. "All you need is money! Oh, yeah!"

"What is this, quicksand?" Lyon asked in disgust.

"This is revolting." Sherry complained. "Grab my hand, Lyon."

"I'll deal with Angel." Hibiki said as the Trimen raced towards the feather clad wizard.

"No, I will!" Eve shouted.

"What does 'deal with' mean?" Ren asked. Racer shot towards them and took them all out one at a time.

"If you're slow, you'll be eatin my dust." The blonde warned.

**"Requip!"** Erza shouted as she donned her Heaven's Wheel.

"Not bad." Cobra commented.

"Dance, my blades!" Erza launched her swords at him, and he dodged all of them with ease. "That's not possible. Is he reading me?" Racer appeared behind her and she barely blocked his kick.

Natsu forced himself up and wiped his mouth clean, looking at Midnight. "Seriously!?" He shouted annoyed. "Wake up and fight!"

**"Requip!" **Erza shouted again. "Flight Armor!" Now donned in cheetah patterned clothing, she swung her twin blades at Racer.

"That's it." Racer mocked as he dodged her blades. "I like fast women."

"It's no good." Cobra said from behind. "I can hear your next move, Titania." He swung his leg and kicked her in the gut. "Just give up now."

'He is reading me... but how?' Erza thought in frustration as she landed.

"You look confused." The snake wizard mocked. "Can't figure it out? I told you I hear everything."

"Wakey, wakey!" Natsu shouted as he took a breath. **"Fire Dragon Roar!"** The flames shot out at Midnight only to curve around him. "What the? He should be barbecue by now?!"

"Careful..." Racer appeared behind him and delivered a kick, followed by a series of punches. "Wake him up, and it'll be your nightmare."

**"Ice-Make: Lance!"** Gray chanted as the blue creatures turned into him, and used his own spell against him.

**"Ice-Make: Eagle!"** Lyon shouted as a flock of the birds shot towards Hoteye.

**"Marionette Attack: Mud Doll!"** Sherry animated the soft dirt into a puppet and it joined the birds charge.

"Money beats everything!" Hoteye shouted back as a tidal wave of soft earth crashed down onto the two Lamia wizards.

**"Wood Dragon Whip!"** Laki turned her arm into a branch and flicked it at Angel. She jumped out of the way as another whip hit Laki repeatedly. "What is going on!?"

Brian smirked at the sight as Erza kept swinging her swords at Cobra, only to have them be dodged. "So, this is the famed Erza Scarlet."

She sung again and this time, Cobra grabbed her blades. "I can hear it all, ya know. It's a symphony. Your muscles contracting, every breath that you take, and all your thoughts." Images of her childhood went into his head, forcing him to jumpe back in shock. "What the? You were there?"

"An opening!" Erza shouted, only for the ground to erupt beneath her.

"I saw that, oh yeah!" Hoteye mocked.

"Cobra!" Racer shouted as he kicked Erza. "Pick up the pace!"

"Cubelious!" The snake, having stayed by its masters side, launched off and bit Erza in the shoulder before slamming her down.

"Erza!" Laki shouted. The action caught the snakes attention and it sunk its fangs into Laki's thigh, forcing her to the ground in pain.

"Just cause you're fast doesn't mean your safe from Cubelious' venom." Cobra said as his snake returned to him. "Enjoy the agony of waiting for death to claim you both."

Brain looked out at the beaten force and smiled. "Absolutely pathetic. Prepare for oblivion!" He pointed his staff at them and a purple magic seal appeared. Green energy swirled towards the center as everyone could only watch in horror. **"Dark Rondo!** His eyes caught a glimpse of blue and he stopped the spell.

"What gives, Brian?" Racer asked.

"Are you gonna cast that thing or not?" Cobra added.

"Wendy..." Brain mumbled, looking at the rock.

"Do you know her?" Angel asked.

"There's not a doubt about it." He said, ignoring the question. "That's Wendy. The maiden of the sky."

"Maiden of the sky?" Gray asked.

"What does that mean?" The girl asked as she hid.

"I was gonna ask you." Happy said before turning to Rose. "Do you have any idea?"

"First time I've ever heard her called that

"To think we stumbled upon her here." Brain said with a smirk. "This is quite a find, my friends. Grab her!" He pointed his staff and a green hand flew out and grabbed Wendy.

"Unhand her, now!" Carla shouted as she chased the hand.

"Striking us while we're down?" Natsu groaned as he tried to stand up. "That's not fair."

"All is fair if you have the cash for it." Hoteye summoned a seal and the ground morphed like a wave of water.

"Carla!" Wendy grabbed onto the rock to slow herself down.

"Grab my paw!" Carla/Rose shouted. All three reached out and Wendy grabbed a paw. Unfortunately, it was Happy's.

"Help!" The blue cat shouted as both were absorbed into the staff.

"I have no use for the rest of you." Brain said as the seal returned. "Be gone! **Dark Rondo!"** Blasts of green energy shot out of the seal and flew towards the downed forces.

* * *

**Well, the alliance has fallen apart, Laki's been poisoned, and Wendy's been captured. So yeah, it looks bleak for the heroes. On the plus side, Laki gets herself an Exceed and a little something else later in this arc.**

**This chapter was REALLY fun to right for me because I just imagined what I would do to the Pegasus members, and magically, it worked perfectly with Laki's character. Seriously, you don't think she would put spikes on the couch?**

**Just saw Zoro vs Erza and I only have two questions. One; Does ANYONE think you can call this an true victory unless they included ALL of Erza's armors, including the Flight Armor? And two, they knew Erza would don the Clear Heart Armor because, what? It's Fairy Tail? That's not logic. Still a good fight, but I still hate One Piece.**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	31. Deadman Walking

**Chapter 31**

**Deadman Walking**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

Barely anyone could move as the blast moved closer to them. Those who could covered the girls in a failed effort to protect them.

**"Iron Rock Wall!"** Pillars of stone shot out of the ground and blocked the spell, creating a lot of dust. "Barely made it."

"Jura!" Sherry cheered.

"You're the best!" Eve shouted.

"I'll second that." Hibiki added.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Lucy nodded.

"Alright." Natsu pushed himself up to his hands. "Let's get them." Everyone looked forward and the clearing was empty.

"They left." Gray mumbled in anger.

"How could they get away!?" Natsu shouted as Carla looked at the empty space.

"We'll find her." Rose walked over and put her paw on the others shoulder.

"They wiped the floor with us." Ren said.

"They're a lot stronger than we are." Eve added. "We're lucky to be alive."

"The Oraciōn Seis..." Lyon mumbled. "What unbelievable power..."

"And there are only six of them." Hibiki reminded. "They're a lot stronger than the rumors said."

"Look at what they did to Christina..." Sherry mumbled in horror.

"According to Angel, who can somehow copy minds, they know everything about our mission." Jura reluctantly confessed. "We're lucky no one died today."

"Wait, what about all the people inside the ship?" Lucy asked.

"Calm down, pretty lady." Hibiki said.

"Christian is equipped with a remote control function." Eve explained. "So, there's no need for a pilot. The plan was to climb a board once we found their base, but that didn't really work."

"Well, I guess that's some good news." Lucy sighed.

"Good too see you're okay." Lyon clutched his shoulder as he walked over to Jura.

"Not quite." The Saint confessed. "In fact, I barely made it out alive."

"You're injured?" The maker asked.

"Their strength scares me." The bald man nodded. "Honestly, if it wasn't for Ichiya's painkiller, I'd be in totally agony right now."

"Vile Oraciōn Seis..." The short man said. "Instead of choosing to fight, you run like cowards. That means we win."

"This isn't a game, weirdo!" Gray shouted.

"Okay, we're battered, but not beaten yet." Ichiya pulled out a vile of perfume. "Take a whiff, and let my painkiller parfume ease you." He popped the cork off and a green mist left the glass.

"It works..." Lucy mumbled. "My pain is fading away. Just cut back on all the posing."

"Well, what do we do now?" Natsu asked. "Those creeps ran off with Wendy and Happy!" He pushed himself up and started running. "I gotta go find them."

"Wait up!" Lucy shouted. Carla and Rose grabbed the ends of Natsu's scarf and forced him to the ground.

"Believe me, we wanna go after them too." Rose said as the two floated on their wings. "But rushing in head first is what got us into this mess. We need a plan this time around."

"Those wings..." Gray mumbled.

"You two can fly?" Ren asked.

"You've never seen Aera magic before?" Carla asked turning around. "Well, then I guess that explains why you would find it surprising."

"You're trying to copy Happy, aren't you?" Natsu asked from the ground.

"As if!" Carla shouted.

"Calm down, we can have three flying cats." Lucy joked.

"I am concerned about Wendy and that tomcat, but this isn't something to be taken lightly." Carla said, ignoring the comment. "We cannot face them again until we come up with a plan."

"I agree, miss Carla." Jura spoke up. "The enemy is stronger than we thought."

"But, first..." Carla turned and everyone followed her to Erza and Laki, leaning against a pair of trees as purple venom spread on their arm and leg. Ichiya tried his parfume, but it did nothing.

"Lucy..." The red head reached out and grabbed for the blonde. "I need to borrow your belt."

"Wait, what?" The belt was ripped off, giving the Trimen a quick glance of her lower half. "Close your eyes, jerks!" She kicked them away as Erza tied the belt on her shoulder.

She threw her sword to the ground as she bit her other sleeve. "Someone cut it off." Her words shocked the whole group.

"Give us some time to find an antidote!" Gray shouted.

"There's no time..." Erza groaned.

"Fine. I'll do it." Lyon pulled the sword out of the ground.

"Put it down, Lyon." Gray warned.

"Do it!" Erza shouted.

"Don't!" He shouted back.

"Wait!" Laki shouted as she pulled a pink flower out of the ground. "Eat this..." Erza opened her mouth and ate the plant.

"I feel... better..." Erza looked at the arm and noticed the venom was spreading slower. "How did?"

"Its a thistle branch." Laki explained as she ate one herself. "Drusta taught me all about different kinds of plants. It'll slow the poison down, but it won't stop it."

"Way to go Laki!" Natsu cheered, making her blush.

"But sooner or later, that effect will run out." Lyon said. "So, unless you have a long term solution, get out of my way."

"I can't believe you're as shady as ever!" Gray shouted as he stood in his way. Lyon tried to push Gray to the side, but Rose floated in between them.

"Can't we just give her more of the plant?" She asked.

"That's not a good idea." Laki said. "Give her too much and she'll overdose on it. Once an hour until we can cure her."

"So what do we do!?" Lyon asked as Erza closed her eyes.

"No!" Lucy shouted.

"She's fine." Laki said, pushing herself towards Erza. "Its a rare side effect. She's just asleep." She looked over as Lyon approached her, holding the sword. "Don't even think about it."

"Well, we need to do something!" He shouted.

"We need to stop the venom from spreading!" Eve shouted. "If we don't, you'll both die."

"We need Wendy!" Carla declared, catching them all off guard. "She can save your friends. This isn't the time for us to be fighting ourselves. We need to think of a plan to save Wendy. And, maybe that tomcat."

"Wait, she has some kinda anti-venom magic?" Eve asked.

"Not just that." Rose said in the air. "She can cure fevers, remove pain, and fix wounds."

"Excuse me." Ichiya spoke up. "I feel like my usefulness to the group is being threatened and I find that unsettling."

"Well, deal with it!" Rose shouted.

"Don't be crazy." Sherry said. "Everyone knows healing spells are lost magic. There's no way she can use them."

"Wait, does this have anything to do with the 'maiden of the sky' thing?" Lucy asked.

"Yes it does." Carla answered. "You see, that little girl is the Sky Dragon Slayer. She's Wendy the Sky Maiden." The whole group was in shock of the deceleration, but none more so than Natsu and Laki.

"She's a Dragon Slayer too!?" They both asked.

"We can go over the details later." Rose said. "But, there's not much else you need to know. Wendy is the only one capable of saving your friends. We need her now."

"Unfortunately, the Oraciōn Seis need her too." Carla spoke up. "I don't know why."

"In that case, our goal is clear." Lyon said.

"We're gonna have to rescue her." Eve added.

"We'll do it for Erza and Laki." Gray agreed.

"And Happy too." Lucy added.

"Alright, who's with me!?" Natsu raised his fist and the group rallied behind him.

* * *

_**Oraciōn Seis Hideout**_

Wendy and Happy flew out of the staff and crashed into the wall of the cave, making Brain chuckle. "Don't be so rough!" Happy shouted. "She's just a kid, ya know!?"

Brain grabbed the cat and lifted him into the air. "Let him go!" Wendy shouted. Brain listened to the girl and threw the cat back down. "Happy, are you okay?"

"Don't worry..." The blue cat said as he pushed himself up. "I won't let them hurt you..."

"Why'd you bring her here, Brain?" Racer asked from the side. "I don't see how this girl is important."

"Does she have anything to do with Nirvana?" Cobra asked.

Angel stared at the little girl, unimpressed. "She doesn't seem that special."

"Is she worth something?" Hoteye asked. "That's it, isn't it? You plan to sell her to the highest bidder right? Oh yeah."

"You do know that jewel can't solve every problem right?" Cobra asked.

"I beg to differ. After all, money can buy anything." Hoteye said back.

"You really are delusional, aren't you?" The snake wizard asked annoyed.

"This girl uses something called sky magic." Brain spoke up, ending the squabble that was growing. "It gives her the power to heal others."

"I thought that was impossible?" Racer asked.

"That's a lost magic, isn't it?" Angel added.

"Just another practice, forgotten long ago." Cobra added as Midnight snored.

"I can smell the money we're gonna make..." Hoteye added.

Cobra walked forward and chuckled. "What good is a healer to us? Wait... Are you talking about?"

"She's the key!" Brian said, interrupting the other wizard. "With her power, we shall revive him!"

"Who are you talking about!?" Happy shouted back.

"I'm not gonna help you." Wendy said with determination. "I could never help bad people!"

"Oh, you will." Brain said with a sick grin. "There's not a doubt in my mind. Once you see who it is, you'll be more than happy to help. Racer..." Brain looked over his shoulder and the blonde stood up. "Bring him to me at once."

"Got it." The racer motifed man said. "But it'll take me an hour, even with my speed."

"I get it..." Cobra said with a grin. "Once he's back, well be able to find Nirvana in no time. You've done your name proud, sir."

"Cobra, Hoteye, Angel..." The leader spoke again. "Continue the search for Nirvana."

"Why?" Angel asked. "It's a waste of time. Shouldn't we just wait until he's been revived?"

"Who are trying to bring back!?" Happy shouted, annoyed that they were being ignored.

"It's best to err on the side of caution." Brian said, ignoring the question and Midnights snores. "Midnight and I will stay here."

"I don't think he'll be in the mood for conversation." Hoteye joked.

"Alright, let's go." Cobra said as he scratched Cubelious' chin.

"How about a little wager?" Angel asked. "Whoever finds Nirvana first wins a prize..."

"Totaling one million jewel!" Hoteye shouted, interrupting her. "Count me in!"

"Don't you think a millions a bit much?" Angel asked back.

"Hey, do you have any idea who these creeps are talking about?" Happy asked as the the three left the cave.

"No..." Wendy shook her head in response. "What does Nirvana do? At least tell us that."

Brain looked over his shoulder and glared at the child and cat. "It's incredibly powerful. It swaps light for darkness." His words confused the two, leaving them wondering what the dark leader meant.

* * *

_**With Lucy and Hibiki**_

Lucy and Plue stared at Erza as the venom in her arm slowly but surely spread. "Come on, guy's. You have to hurry."

"You do know that's not gonna help, right?" Hibiki asked, making Lucy turn to him. "We can't just sit here and worry. We need to do something to help them."

"How do we do that?" The blonde asked as a keyboard appeared in front of Hibiki's fingers.

"I know we're not much of a team since we were all just thrown together at the last minute, but we need to start think like that if we wanna beat the Oración Seis." Hibiki said as he typed onto the screen in front of him.

"Archive magic, that's what your magic is called right?" Lucy asked.

"Indeed it is." Hibiki nodded. "Not much use for fighting, but it's pretty handy when you need to share information. So, why didn't you go join the others?"

"No, someone needs to stay here and keep an eye on Erza and-" She looked over at the tree and found only air. "Wait? Where's Laki?"

"What?" Hibiki looked over and found that both the purplette and Rose were gone. "You don't think she left to fight, do you?"

"Oh, man. Natsu's gonna kill us." Lucy mumbled in fear. "The only thing he asked to do and we failed."

"He really does care for her, doesn't he?" Hibiki asked with a grin. "I might be a playboy, but I know true love when I see it."

"Yeah, still it's kinda funny." Lucy chuckled as she gave Erza another thistle. "Fire and wood don't usually mix that well."

* * *

_**With Laki and Rose**_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rose asked as she flew alongside Laki, who used her magic to support her leg. "You're injured and-"

"I can still fight." Laki said, interrupting the cat. "And I'm not just gonna sit on my butt and do nothing while others fight for me." The two past a large rock, unaware of the people in the trees watching them.

"She's injured..." One if the hooded people said. "This is gonna be easier than I thought."

"Hey, Rose?" Laki spoke up again. "Can I ask you a few questions about Wendy?"

* * *

_**With Natsu, Gray and Carla**_

The two wizards raced through the forest as Carla flew next to them. "So, if Wendy is a Sky Dragon Slayer, what does she eat for power?" Natsu asked the cat.

"Air." Carla answered back.

"Is it tasty?" He asked back.

"I don't know." She said.

"I don't see how that's any different from breathing." Gray mumbled from behind.

"The only reason she applied for this mission was for the chance to meet you and Laki." Carla explained.

"Why us?" Natsu asked asked.

"Becasue you're both fellow Dragon Slayer." Carla answered. "There's something she wanted to ask you about."

"Do you know what it is?" He asked.

"Actually, yes." Carla nodded. "It seems the dragon that taught her mysteriously disappeared seven years ago. She was hoping either of you might be able to tell her where to find it."

"What was the Dragons name?" Natsu asked.

"I think she called her the Sky Dragon, Grandeneey." Carla said.

"Sky Dragon Grandeeney." Natsu mumbled. "Seven years ago..." His mind focused on his task, he missed the branch in front of him and fell to the he ground before popping back up. "Wait, maybe Laxus knows!"

"He's a loser, remember?" Gray said, looking behind him. "Besides, Gramps said he's not a real dragon slayer, remember?"Carla gasped and both men looked forward. "What's happened here?" Instead of the normal brown and green combo, the whole forest was pitch black.

"The trees... are all black..." Gray mumbled.

"Whoa, that's creepy." Natsu said.

All turned around as footsteps drew their attention. "That's all caused by Nirvana." One of the men, with REALLY BIG round ears, said. "Ain't that right, big bro Zatou?"

"Oh, yeah." The second one, with an afro, nodded. "This magic is so strong, nature itself can't contain it. Everything around it just withers up and die. Ain't that right, big bro Gatou?"

Hundred of monkey like members appeared in the trees and surrounded them. "This isn't good." Carla mumbled. "We're completely surrounded.

"That's all caused by-" Gatou started to repeat himself.

"Stop saying the same thing." Zatou said.

"Huh, I didn't even notice it." Gatou said.

"Whoa, those two are the dumbest monkeys I've ever seen." Natsu said in joy.

"Hey, those punks are with the Fairy Tail guild!" A member shouted in between the brother. "They're friends with the blonde that stop us a Acalypha!"

"Oh, an angry monkey!" Natsu shouted, disgusting Carla.

"We're the guild Naked Mummy!" Gatou shouted back. "Were with the Oración Seis!"

"You got a death wish pal?" Zatou said as dark energy pooled of his fist.

"What's Naked Mummy?" Natsu asked.

"Are you seriously that stupid?" Gray asked. "They're the dark guild Lucy told us about."

"It was a trap." Carla mumbled. "They tricked us into thinking we only had to fight six wizards."

Gray summoned ice to his hand and smirked. "The more the merrier."

"No kidding!" Natsu cheered. "Bring on the monkeys!"

"What wrong with you two?" Carla asked. "We should run while we have the chance!"

"No way." Gray said back. "That's just bad manners, especially after they came to us. We're not leaving until they take us to their base."

"These guys are gonna tell us where Wendy and Happy are." Natsu said as flames rolled of his fist.

"You think we're gonna freak out over some flames?" Zatou asked.

"Don't mess with us!" Gatou shouted. "We're with the Oración-"

"You already said that!" Natsu shouted annoyed.

"This is the end of the line for you Fairies." Zatou said as the whole guild started shrieking like monkeys.

"Why do I get the feeling that all the Fairy Tail wizards are like this?" Carla asked. "How can two wizards stop an entire guild!?"

* * *

_**With Ren and Eve**_

The two playboys stood back to back as they were surrounded by a group of people, all with a long strand of hair brought to a point. "Look at their hair." Ren said. "These guys must be with the Black Unicorn guild."

"These creeps really wanna get in our way?" Eve asked.

"What, you gonna cry, pretty boy losers?" A member asked.

* * *

_**With Lamia Scale**_

The three stood in a circle as wizards in red cloaks surrounded them. "They're with the Red Hood dark guild." Jura observed.

"I can't believe we were being followed." Lyon mumbled.

"I don't think they know who we are." Sherry said with a chuckle.

"It's Jura, the wizard Saint." One member said. "If we beat him, it will make us famous."

* * *

_**With Ichiya**_

Ichiya crawled up against a rock and begged for mercy as dark wizards surrounded him.

* * *

**_With Laki and Rose_**

"Who are these guys?" Rose asked as hundreds of people surrounded them, all in red and black

"The Crimson Hand!" Laki shouted, pointing to a red handprint on a members black pants. "These guys are an assassin guild."

"If it isn't the Green Woman..." A woman chuckled before noticing Laki's leg. "Let's get her!"

* * *

_**Oración Seis Hideout**_

"Sorry I'm late." Racer said as he placed a coffin on the ground. "This thing is so heavy, I could barely build up any speed. I thought I was fast, but after this, I'm not so sure."

"Let me assure you, Racer." Brain said, walking forward. "There is no one faster than you."

"What is that?" Wendy asked from the ground.

"Its some kinda coffin..." Happy mumbled as Brian looked down at her.

"Its time, Wendy." He said. "Are you ready to use your healing magic to resurrect the man in here?"

"I said no!" Wendy shouted. "I won't do it and you can't make me!"

"Yeah, you heard the lady!" Happy added.

"Perhaps I forgot to mention, you don't have a choice!" Brian shouted as the magic chains unlocked and the lid melted away, revealing Jellal with blue marking on his body.

"What the?" Happy asked as Brain smirked. Wendy gasped at the face in the coffin.

"Let me introduce you to Jellal." Brain said. "A brilliant wizard who infiltrated the Magic Council."

"No, it's not possible..." Happy was in complete fear as he backed away. "It can't be..."

"Oh, but it is." Brain smiled at the cat. "Once he's revived, he will lead us to Nirvana."

"Revive him!?" Happy asked. "How? What are you gonna do!?"

"It's really him..." Wendy mumbled, catching Happy off guard.

"How do you know him!?" The cat asked.

"Overexposure to Ethernano caused him to go into catatonic state." Brain explained. "He might be unconscious, but he is still very much alive. You are the only one who can heal him. Isn't that the least you can do after everything he's done for you?"

* * *

_**With Natsu and Gray**_

"Hey bro, let's show these guys how scary Naked Mummy can be." Gatou said to his brother.

"Yeah, too bad it'll be over so quick they won't even know what hit them." Zatou said back.

"Yeah, but I'm thinking we show these guys just how scary Naked Mummy can be." Gatou repeated himself.

"You just said that! Charge!" Zatou shouted and the whole guild charged at the two wizards.

"These guy's need to stick to the comedy routine." Natsu chuckled.

"Plus, that 'Bro' act is getting annoying." Gray said. The dark wizards fired their guns and both dodged before Natsu slammed his fist into the ground, sending members of the dark guild into the air. One charged from behind and Gray froze his face before throwing him back into other members. The two took turns just destroying the dark wizards.

"Take this!" The member from Acalypha shouted as he cocked his gun. "It's my magic shotgun!" He pulled the trigger and fired, only to panic as Natsu simply tanked it. "I'm sorry!" Were his only words before getting sent sky high by Natsu's fist.

"Huh, they're tough than they look." Gatou said to his brother. "What should we do?"

"We already talked about this." Zatou said back.

"But they're a lot tougher than they look." Gatou repeated himself again.

* * *

_**Oraciōn Seis Hideout**_

"Jellal..." Wendy mumbled as she stared at the bluenette male. "I don't understand..."

"That guy is bad news." Happy said. "Why is he here?"

"Wait, you know him too?" Wendy asked the cat.

"It's not like I want to." Happy answered as he stood up and glared at the body. "He tried to kill me, Erza, and a whole bunch of other people! He got the council to fire the Etherion."

"I know..." Wendy let her long hair cover her eyes. "I heard about that..."

"I thought he was dead!" Happy shouted.

"Not quite." Brain said. "At the moment, he's just a shell of his former self. But he's also given you the greatest gift, haven't he?"

"Wait, he did?" Happy asked before turning to Wendy. "What does that mean?"

"This is your opportunity to return the favor and bring him back!" Brain shouted at the girl.

"Don't do it!" Happy shouted back. "No matter what he says, don't wake Jellal up." Wendy just stood there, listening to both sides. "Please, you can't."

Brian pulled out a dagger and pointed it at Jellal's neck. "So, I take that as a no?"

"Stop!" Wendy shouted back as Brain stabbed the coffin, right next to Jellal's neck. Wendy dropped to her knees and almost cried. "Please, don't do it." Brain waved his hand and blasted the ground next to her.

"Bring him back." He ordered. "You have the power to do so, so do it!"

"That's the last thing you wanna do!" Happy shouted. "They're planing to use him to find steal Nirvana!"

"But... I have to help him..." Wendy said back. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him." She gripped her hand into a fist as tears fell from her eyes. "He was so kind to me... I've heard about what he's done... but they can't be true." She stood back, her fists still clenched.

"They're all true!" Happy shouted. "I was there! I saw it!"

"He's not someone who could do that!" Wendy shouted at the cat.

"But, he did..." Happy said.

"Just... give me some time to think." She requested from Brain.

"Why!?" Happy asked the girl. "Just tell him no!"

Brain merely chuckled at the two. "Very well, you have five minutes."

'Someone, anyone.' Happy thought o himself in a panic. 'Please help us.'

* * *

_**With Natsu and Gray**_

The two wizards panted in exhaustion as the last of the dark guild members fell. "Man, what a workout." Natsu said as he wiped sweat off his chin. "I thought it be easier."

"For a bunch of monkeys, they put up a good fight." Gray added.

"Who would think taking on an entire guild would be a walk in the park?!" Carla asked from the side. "You were outnumbered twenty to one, at least!"

Natsu picked up one of the brothers by the collar. "Spill it! Where's your hideout?"

"I'm not gonna tell you anything." Zatou said back.

"Big mistake." Natsu pulled his head back and slammed it into the afro head, knocking him out before he picked up the second one in the same way. "How about you?"

"These boy's are crazy..." Carla mumbled.

"Okay, come and get them..." Gatou mumbled before passing out.

"What does that mean?" Gray asked.

"Well, well, well..." Both looked up into a tree and came face to face with Erigor. "Looks like you flys are still buzzing around. So I've been sent to swat you down once and for all."

"Seriously?/Him again?" Gray/Natsu asked at the same time.

"Yo, cool breeze!" Natsu shouted. "Long time no see! How ya been!?"

"Are you really that stupid?" Gray asked in disbelief. "He's the one behind the Eisenwald guilds plan to kill all the guild masters with Lullaby, remember!?"

"Oh, yeah..." A light went off in Natsu's head. "He's the wind bag I roasted on the bridge. What a jerk."

Erigor jumped off the branch and floated in the air. "After Eisenwald fell, I used my expertise as an enforcer to serve the Seis. This is like a dream come true. The day I would finally have my revenge! The day the Salamander would die by Erigor the Reapers hand!"

"So this is all about revenge, is that it?" Gray asked.

"Sounds like fun to me." Natsu cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"They just finished a fight and now they want to fight again?" Carla mumbled to herself. "Reckless isn't even the right word."

* * *

**_With Ren and Eve_**

The pointed haired mob charged the pretty boy's with weapons and magic. **"Air Magic: Aerial!"** Ren held his hand out and a dome of air trapped a group of dark wizards. "There's less oxygen in that dome, meaning you can't breath as well as normal."

Another group charged Eve and threatened to turn him ugly. "You wanna see ugly?" The group jumped at him and he raised his hand. **"Snow Magic: White Out!"** A magic seal appeared and a blizzard of snow shot out of it, burying the enemies. "How's that for cute?"

* * *

_**With Lamia Scale**_

"Foolish wizards." One cloaked Wizard as they all drew on sketchpads. "Here's some real magic."

"Is that so?" Lyon asked.

"By drawing us a picture?" Sherry added.

"It's Picto magic." Jura explained. "It let's bring anything they draw into the real world."

**"Unison Picto!"** The dark wizards all chanted, summoning matching seals. **"Goblin!"** A puff of smoke appeared and when it died, a horde of pink, squirrel like creatures appeared.

"These are goblins?" Lyon asked.

"How adorable." Sherry said almost hugging one.

"Do not be fooled!" Jura shouted. "They are still viscous beasts!" The goblins rolled up into balls and started bouncing off the wizards.

"We have no choice!" Lyon blasted the creatures with ice.

**"Wood Doll!"** Sherry possessed a tree and it pounded the goblins.

All the goblins whined as bumps developed on their heads. "The poor widdle things..." Sherry said feeling sad for the drawings.

"I said stay focused." Jura said, holding one by the tail.

"Listen to him." One of the dark wizards said as the group drew again. "Keep your eyes on the goblins. Unison Picto!" A new seal appeared and from it, a massive green Wyvern emerged and roared.

"Seriously, a Wyvern?" Lyon asked.

"Not cute!" Sherry shouted.

"They are skilled artists." Jura said before the dark wizards ordered the beast to attack. The light wizards ran away and the goblins folllowed them.

"What do we do!?" The others asked the Saint, making him turn around.

**"Iron Rock Spike!"** Jagged rocks shot out of the ground and pinned the beast in place. "Finish him, now!"

**"Ice-Make:"** Lyon started.

**"Marionette Attack:" **Sherry copied him.

**"Snow Tiger!"** Lyon finished and an ice tiger tackled the drawing.

**"Rock Doll!"** Sherry summoned a golem and it punched the beast. The beast took to the air and dive bombed Jura.

**"Iron Rock Powder Explosion!"** Jura summoned five spikes that pierced the beast, turning it into a cloud of dust. The actions scared the goblins before they disappeared themselves.

The artists were in a panic at how quickly they beat the Wyvern. "Can we draw something scarier!?" One dark wizard asked.

"They may just be drawings, but I do not approve of your use of life as cannon fodder." Jura said with a dark glint in his eyes, scaring the dark wizards.

* * *

_**With Laki and Rose**_

**"Wood Dragon Grain Blade!" **Laki swung her arm and a branch grew out of her arm, letting her swat away about twenty members.** "Wood Dragon Splinter Shot!"** She spun around and summoned a seal, letting hundred of shards fly out at the group. "These guys just keep coming."

"Get the cat!" One member shouted as they chased Rose through the forest.

"Not gonna happen!" The cat flew around a tree and head butted the leader of the mob chasing her, making them topple over like pins. "Laki, catch!" Rose pulled off a large branch and tossed it at the purplette, who quickly ate it.

"Time for some fun." Laki said with a smile. A golden resin pooled out of the trees and trapped the dark wizards inside. **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art. Dryaids Might: Amber Bomb!"** Magic seals appeared beneath the amber before they exploded, knocking them all out. She turned around and adjusted her glasses as more hooded members appeared. "This is gonna be along day."

* * *

_**With Natsu, Gray and Carla**_

Erigor blasted Natsu back to the ground before sending another blast of wind at the trio. Gray created a shield that blocked the attack as Natsu stood up. "This guy has really stepped up his game since the last time."

"I can still take him." Natsu launched forward and ignited his fist. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** Erigor blocked with his hand, creating an explosion.

"Fire doesn't seem to be the best magic against wind." Carla mumbled to Gray.

"You might think so." Gray said back. "Natsu might have struggled with him the first time, but he's way stronger now than he was back then."

"No way..." Erigor mumbled, over hearing the conversation.

**"Fire Dragon Talon!"** Natsu swung his foot and caught Erigor.

'Damn it!' Erigor thought to himself. 'He's stronger than before. How is that possible!?' Natsu landed as Erigor floated above him. "I see you've stepped up your game little fly."

"Glad you noticed." Natsu said before igniting himself. "I'm not in the mood to chat. Im gonna kick you butt so I can go save my friends!"

"As big a mouth as ever..." Erigor mumbled as he waved his hands. "Let's shut you up! **Emera Baram!"** A blast of wind shot out of the seal, tearing up the ground and forcing Gray to shield Carla. "What do you think about that, pest? You're not the only whose gotten stronger. I've been training to increase my destructive power, all just to take you down for good."

"That's just sad." Natsu said as he stood undamaged from the attack. "If all you've been thinking about is revenge, you haven't changed one bit. But I guess I should be flattered. Didn't realized I was that important to you."

Erigor stared at him before snickering. "You're the one who doesn't understand. I don't give a damn about what's you did to Eisenwald, or the Seis. It's not about them or you, it's about me! I won't let you beat me again!"

"We'll see about that!" Natsu shouted as he erupted in flames. "You and me, right now!" Erigor launched forward with his arms costed in wind as Natsu pulled his fist back. "Take this!"

**"Magic Wind Palm!"** Erigor slammed his hands together and created a tornado that blasted the ground.

Natsu kept from the the dust with his hand ignited. **"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon Fist!"** The pinkette unleashed a torrent of punches before delivering one final haymaker, sending Erigor crashing to the ground.

'Not again...' Erigor thought as he fell to the ground.

Natsu landed and Gray shook his head. "Did you really need to drag that out for so long, pyro?"

'That was impressive.' Carla though to herself. 'I had no idea the Salamander was this powerful.'

Natsu grabbed Erigor by the collar and started shaking him. "Alright, blow hard. You better wake up and tell me where Wendy and Happy are right now!"

* * *

_**With Ren and Eve**_

"Where the Seis hiding!?" Ren demanded an answer from a downed wizard.

* * *

_**With Lamia Scale and Lisanna**_

"What does that mean?" Lyon asked as he threw down a cloaked wizard. "An ancient village in the west?"

"Am I the only one who finds it funny?" Sherry asked. "These creeps were sent by the Seis to slow us down, only to end up telling us where they are."

Jura turned and looked to the side. "I want you all to go west, now."

"What about you?" Lyon asked as the three turned to the Saint.

"There's a large amount of magical energy heading this way." He explained.

"One of the Oraciōn Seis?" Sherry asked.

"Most likely." The saint nodded. "I will deal with them."

* * *

**_With Laki and Rose_**

Laki collapsed against a tree as the last of the Crimson Hand was beaten. "You okay?" Rose asked as she offered a thistle branch.

"I'm fine." Laki took the plant and ate, checking on her bite mark. "All that fighting helped spread the venom. We got to hurry."

* * *

_**With Ichiya**_

Ichiya hung upside down as dark wizards carried him like a hunting trophy, yet he still bragged like he won the fight.

"Can't we just kill this troll?" One carrying the stick asked.

"Lady Angel said she forgot some to get some information with her copying magic." Another explained. "So were stuck with him."

* * *

_**With Natsu and Gray**_

"Think this is it?" Natsu asked before bringing his hands to his mouth. "Happy! Wendy!"

"Be quiet!" Carla said back. "The enemy might hear us."

Inside the cave, the group heard the muffle cries of Natsu. "Natsu!"

"Deal with them." Brain ordered Racer. "Take them out."

"Gladly." The blonde smirked as he rushed out of the cave.

"Pathetic fools." Brain mumbled about the Alliance.

A glimmer of light caught the trios attention as Racer zoomed past them, knocking them to the side. "Why is he here?" Natsu asked as he slid to a stop.

"You're time is up." Brain told the girl. Wendy panicked as sweat rolled down her face.

"Don't do this!" Happy shouted. Brain took offense to the cat and blasted him back.

"Your magic can bring him back, so will you help your friend or leave him like this?" Brain had grown tired of waiting. "You must!"

"Jellal..." Wendy mumbled as she clenched her fist again.

Racer stood on a branch overlooking the two Fairy Tail Wizards. "I can handle this." Gray said. "You go down there and help them."

"Right." Natsu nodded.

Racer chuckled as he dove at the two, only to slip on a wall of ice Gray created. "Carla, fly me down there." Natsu turned to the white cat, only to see her still dazed from the hit.

"Here, use this!" Gray summoned a slide of ice that swirled around until it reached the bottom.

"Let's go!" Natsu grabbed the cat and the two slid down with Carla screaming all the way.

"You've done it now..." Racer said as he stood up. "No one puts the brakes on me."

"Looks to me like traction is your problem..." Gray said, turning around. "I can do more than just put the brakes on you, pal. Ready!?"

Natsu reached the bottom and almost puked. "Are you sick?" Carla, having recovered and floating in the air asked. The two started calling fro the duo, earning a response from a cave. Natsu and the cat raced towards the entrance and stopped in horror.

"No..." Natsu growled as the two stared at a conscious Jellal. "How!?"

Brain looked over his shoulder and smiled as Wendy started crying. "I'm sorry... But I had to... I owe him..."

"You used your healing magic in him!?" Carla shouted. "What's wrong with you!? You know what that does to you!" Wendy wiped the tears from her eyes before she fell over unconsious. "Wendy!"

Jellal looked down at their girl. "I don't care how you're here, or how you're still alive..." Natsu growled before igniting his fist. "But I'm taking you down again!" Jellal glanced up at the slayer, held out his hand and blasted him with golden energy, sending Natsu crashing into a wall before rocks buried him.

"Good to see your still at your full power." Brain walked over and Jellal did the same to him.

Happy ran over to his partner as Jellal walked past them and out the cave. "Natsu, wake up!" Happy shouted, waking Natsu up.

"Let's go, you and me!" Natsu looked around for the bluenette.

"He left." Carla said as Natsu stood up.

"The coward!" Natsu roared

"Look, its clear that the two of you have some sort of history, but our first objective should be taking Wendy to your friend as soon as possible." Carla said, making Natsu growl. "You want to save Erza and Laki, don't you?"

"I hate him so much!" Natsu roared. "But you're right... let's go." The cats picked up the slayers and carried them out of the cave.

Midnight slept to the side as the ground exploded, showing Brain hidden from the blast. "Well, that was unexpected. Mayhaps I removed his shackles a bit to early. But that doesn't explain this anger he has. It's definitely something new. Did he somehow hear our plans for Nirvana?"

Brains eyes went wide when an idea entered his head. "No! Does he plan to horde the power of Nirvana all to himself!? I will not allow it! It belongs to the Oraciōn Seis, not to him! Cobra! Do you hear me!? Jellal has escaped and is looking for Nirvana! Find him and stop him!"

* * *

_**With Cobra**_

"Loud and clear, boss." Cobra said, buried in the brush. "I can hear his footsteps a mile away."

* * *

_**With Gray**_

Gray was tossed into a tree as Racer charged him. He raised his leg to kick the ice wizard and Gray barely had time to dodge the kick. Gray looked up as Racer bounced off the trees until he landed on a branch. "Man, this guy is fast."

"For your information, I'm the fastest man alive." Racer bragged. "You can't beat what you can't catch. I'm called Racer for a reason." He looked up and noticed the cats carrying the dragon slayers.

"Yes, he found them!" Gray cheered.

"How'd they get past Brain?" Racer mumbled. "There's no way they beat him."

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." Gray teased.

"Well, it's the end of the line." Racer zoomed upwards and kicked the group to the ground. Natsu barely had time to catch Wendy before she crashed to the ground.

"You guys okay?" Natsu asked the cats, only to find them out cold. He picked them up and started running as Racer charged him.

"Ain't no one getting away from me!" Racer shouted.

**"Ice-Make: Rampart!" **Gray summoned a giant wall of ice that Racer crashed into. "Get out of here, Natsu!" Gray shouted between heavy pants. "I said I can handle him by myself."

"You sure?" Natsu asked. "I can tell you've burned though a lot of magic power."

"Just go!" Gray shouted. "I've got this!"

"Thanks..." Natsu whispered.

"No matter what happens, I won't let him pass!" Gray shouted. "Go, Erza and Laki need you!"

Begrudgingly, Natsu turned and ran into the forest. "The second she's healed, we're coming back for ya!"

"I know you will." Gray softly said, as Racer placed his hand on the wall.

"That's twice you've managed to stop me." The blonde said.

"And don't think it's gonna be the last." Gray said back. "Ice can slow anything down, you know that right?" Racer growled as Gray looked over at him. "When I'm done with you, you're gonna be real slow, pal. Cause you'll be nothing more than a giant ice cube."

* * *

_**With Jellal**_

Jellal ripped the coat off of Erigor and stared at his hand as a single name escaped his lips. "Erza..."

* * *

**Any fans of Skyrim or the Elder Scrolls series will recognize the terms 'Thistle Branch' and what the Crimson Hand aka the Dark Brotherhood. ****No way that Laki would just sit on her but and wait to die, that's why she and Rose left, and that was the one thing Natsu did NOT want. So, how do you think he's gonna react?**

**If you don't know what amber is, it's the stuff they used in Jurassic Park to clone the dinosaurs. It's basically tree sap that's been hardened for millions of years. Well, in real life. In this world, it does what Laki made it do.**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	32. You Da Bomb

**Chapter 32**

**You Da Bomb**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts' / Telepathy

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

Natsu ran through the forest carrying his downed allies with an angry scowl on his face. "Jellal... what's he doing in a place like this!?"

'Natsu!' Hibiki's voice shouted in the slayers head, making him skid to a stop and looked around. 'Can you hear me?'

"What's going on?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, are you there?' Hibiki asked again. 'It's me, Hibiki, from Blue Pegasus. I'm so glad I could find you. I couldn't get through to anyone.'

"Where are you?" Natsu asked.

'Keep your voice down.' Hibiki ordered. 'The whole forest is crawling with scouts from the Seis. There's no way of knowing who's listening. That's why I'm speaking directly into your head. Pretty cool, huh?' Natsu groaned as his brain tried to understand what was happening. 'Have you found Wendy?'

"Yeah, I got them." Natsu said. "Wendy's unconscious, but it looks like Happy's starting to wake up."

'Excellent. Now hold still.' Hibiki ordred. 'I'm gonna upload a map into your head. It will bring you back to where we are. Get here as fast as possible.'

"Hold on, what this upload talk?" Natsu asked. "Look just stay out of my head and we'll..." A download bar appeared above him and quickly turned gold before he started running again.

"Natsu, why are you talking to yourself?" Happy asked.

"Not now, Happy." Natsu jumped over a log and kept running. "Somehow I know where Erza is. This is awesome! Thanks, Hibiki."

* * *

_**With Hibiki and Lucy**_

"Please, just hurry..." Hibiki whispered as he turned to Lucy, who gave Erza the last thistle branch in the area. "I'm afraid time isn't on our side right now."

"How'd you do that?" Lucy asked, looking away from the redhead.

"I sent him our location using Archives compression magic." Hibiki explained as he turned back to his keyboard. "It let's me transfer information from person to person as quickly as possible compared to verbally."

"Wow... I didn't even know magic like that existed." Lucy said, impressed by the feat.

"Using magic to transfer information like this is fairly new to the world." Hibiki said back. "Not many people even know about this capability yet."

Lucy looked back down at Erza. "Hear that, Erza? Wendy's on her way right now. Just hold out a bit longer. I know I'm not much of a fighter, but I'll protect you until they get back." Her eyes went wide as she turned back to Hibiki. "Wait, did you tell him about Laki?"

"No..." Hibiki slowly shook his head. "And I just realized I gave Natsu our location.." He turned back to his keyboard and started typing. "I gotta find her fast."

* * *

_**With Racer and Gray**_

Birds flew over the giant pillars of ice as Racer and Gray stood across from each other. "Not bad, Fairy. No ones ever stopped me once, let alone twice. Too bad I can't let you get away with it."

"Is that so?" Gray asked as Racer appeared behind him.

"If I wanted to, I could just leave you behind and go after the brat right now." Racer bragged as Gray turned around, only for Racer to appear behind him again. "But I won't be satisfied until I've beaten you." He appeared behind Gray again. "Something tells me it won't take long."

"What was that!?" Gray summoned a seal before slamming his hands on the ground. Ice shot out of the ground and Racer jumped back, avoiding all of them. The blonde appeared behind and kicked him into the air.

"You're gonna have to pick up the pace if you wanna stop me!" Racer shouted as Gray landed and stood up, before tackling him to the ground. "I'll let you off the hook if you just stay down."

Gray pushed himself up to his feet and glared at the blonde. "Not gonna happen."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Racer raised his hand to the sky before swinging it down. **"Dead Grand Prix!"** Gray turned around as a mob of engines turned on. Motorcycles shot out of the woods and Gray barely managed to dodge all of them.

Racer jumped on a red magicycle and started driving it. "You're in a motor show from hell!" He drove the bike and had it crash into Gray.

"You can ride these scrap heaps?" Gray asked.

"Shut your mouth, iceberg." Racer said back. "These bad boys are almost as fast as I am. They'll run circles around a chump like you." The blonde revved his bike and it pulled away.

"That sounds like a challenge to me!" Gray shouted as he jumped onto a bike. "Oh, and thanks for putting in an SE plug for me!"

"So, you wanna challenge me to a race, is that's it?" Racer asked.

"I'm not gonna bother with rules, so you'd better watch out!" Gray shouted as the two vehicles clashed, creating giant plumes of dust. The two reached a clearing and broke away from each other.

"Not bad, for a weakling like you." Racer said. "You got some sharp instincts."

"How's this for sharp?" Gray asked as he pulled his hands back.** "Ice-Make: Lance!"** Frozen spears shot out and hit the ground as Racer dodged them all.

"So much for sharp." The blonde teased. He shot ahead and held out his hand. "Try dodging this! **High Side Rush!"** Tires appeared and started bouncing into Gray, who dodged some. "Warm ups over, pal. Now we can really start to go!" The two drove into a downed tree and started racing along the sides. "You're gone!"

A compartment opened in the back and magic missiles shout out at Gray, creating an explosion. Both rider drove out of the tree as Gray covered his eyes from the dust created. "This guy has some gears lose."

"What's wrong?" Racer asked, making Gray turn to the blonde. More missiles slots popped out and Gray quickly turned and drove away as they shot out.

'I need to keep going!' Gray thought to himself. 'I'm doing this for Erza. I can't let him win!' Racer drove over a log and Gray followed him before looking down, seeing Lyon and Sherry. "Lyon!"

"Gray?" Lyon asked.

"Great timing, get on!" Gray shouted.

"Say what?" The second ice mage asked.

"I said get on!" Gray shouted again. Lyon listened and climbed on to the back.

"Don't worry about me." He said to Sherry. "You two stay here on standby." The bike drove away, leaving the pinkette alone.

"What does that mean?" She asked confused.

"Did you find Wendy?" Lyon asked as the bikes drove through a grassy plain.

"Don't worry about her!" Gray shouted. "Erik's got her and Happy."

"So what do you need me for?" Lyon asked.

"Help me take this guy out." Gray explained. "It's really annoying having to drive and cast spells at the same time!"

"So, your saying you can't do this without me?" Lyon asked with a smug. "Just sit back and watch. I'll show you some real Ice-Make magic."

"Piss me off, and I'll crash us right both now." Gray warned as Lyon entered the stance Gray uses. "You're using two hands?"

"That's how Ur taught us, right?" Lyon asked, making Gray smile. **"Ice-Make: Eagle!" **Frozen birds launched at the red bike and destroyed it, only to find that Racer jumped off.

"This is for trashing my ride." Racer launched onto the bike and destroyed it, sending both mages flying away.

**"Ice-Make: Ape!"** Lyon crafted a ice gorilla that threw a punch that Racer dodged.

**"Ice-Make: Hammer!"** Gray crafted a hammer of his element above Racer, but the blonde moved out of the way as the object hit the ground.

"Not bad, but your gonna have to be faster than that!" Racer delivered a kick to Lyon before punching Gray. Both Ice wizards clutched their guts as Racer appeared in front of them. "You wanna hit me? You'll have to be faster than lightning."

"This is pointless!" Gray shouted annoyed.

"Calm down!" Lyon shouted back as he studdied Racers movements. "He's coming in from four o'clock. We can stop him, but we need to focus and cool down."

"Cool down, huh?" Gray asked. "Alright..." Both tossed off their tops, showing their emblems to the world. "Let's do this!"

"Fire on my go!" Lyon shouted. "And don't hold back!"

'Why are they stripping?' Racer asked as he looked at the two.

'Lyon is stripping!' Sherry thought like a certain water mage.

"He's coming straight for us!" Lyon shouted.

"Got it!" Gray shouted back. **"Ice-Make: Geyser!"** Gray slammed his hands into the ground and a giant pillar of ice shot out at Racer.

**"Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!"** Lyon summoned a giant frozen dragon attacked Racer, only to miss every time.

"Impossible!" Gray shouted annoyed.

"He's gotten even faster." Lyon mumbled as Racer tackled them.

"What's wrong, can't keep up?" The blonde asked. Lyon looked up as a flock of birds flew at a rapid pace. "I don't care how long you attack me for. In a million years, you still wouldn't hit me. I'm the fastest man alive for a reason."

"Are all the rest of the Seis as strong as this?" Sherry asked.

"Look, it's been fun, but I'm getting bored now." Racer turned around and waved for the two mages to come at him. "I'll make this as quick as possible."

"Listen Gray." Lyon spoke up. "I just found his weakness. We're gonna beat this guy."

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Guildhall**_

"Finally, the investigation report has come in." Makarov mumbled as he studied the paper in his hands.

"Is it about the Oraciōn Seis?" Mirajane asked from behind.

Makarov nodded in response. "Seems the one called Brain might have been in the Bureau of Magical Development."

"The Bureau?" Mira repeated. "Do they know who he really is?"

"Not yet, but they're looking into it." Makarov answered. "What they do know is that he was looking into the R-System. And that he has some sort of connection to the Tower of Heaven."

"That's what Jellal was working on, wasn't it?" Mirajane asked, making the master nod. "Do you think this he is following in Jellal's footsteps?"

Makarov sighed as he took a sip of his beer. "It could be. If he is following that path, all of Earthland could be in danger."

"We'll be fine, master." The barmaid said, making Makarov look over his shoulder. "Fairy Tails strongest team is there. That one sentence is enough to make me believe in them. Provide they don't destroy the world themselves."

"Why would you add that?" Makarov asked.

* * *

_**With Gray and Lyon**_

Sherry watched from the side as Lyon whispered into Gray's ear. "What are they talking about?"

Racer scoffed at the two talking to each other. "Make as many plans as you want. It won't save you."

"And if all goes well, we've got him." Lyon said before walking away.

"Are you crazy?" Gray asked.

"Sorry, but that's the plan." Ice shot out of the ground and trapped Gray. "I don't need you to stop him."

The ice pillar grew higher until it reached the clouds. "You're making a mistake!" Gray shouted as he left earshot. "You can't take this guy by yourself and you know it!"

"What's wrong with you!?" Sherry asked.

"Sit back and enjoy the show." Lyon told Gray. "I've got this."

"I know you're an Ice Mage, but that was cold." Racer said. "Is that really how you treat a friend?"

"Don't ever call us that." Lyon said. "We studied under the same master as kids, but that's all we have in common."

"I don't understand!" Sherry started running toward her crush. "You need help!"

"We don't need him." Lyon said back. "We can beat him all on our own. Together, we will give Lamia Scale its greatest victory. Now lets get to work."

"Uh, okay..." Sherry nodded as she reached the ice mage.

"I be careful if I were you." Racer said. "Get overconfident and your sure to lose. But it's not like you ever had a chance against me."

"What was that about overconfidence?" Lyon asked back as Racer vanished from sight.

**"Marionette Attack: Rock Doll!" **Sherry animated the stone beneath her and it threw a punch that Racer dodged.

"Neat trick, but it's not gonna work on me!" Racer bounced off the stone, delivering blow after blow.

"How about my **Wood Doll!?"** Sherry gave life to a nearby tree, only to have its strikes miss as well.

"It's pointless!" Racer shouted. "You can't hit me!"

"I'm not so sure about that!" Sherry raised her hands and the trees branches trapped Racer between them.

"No, you got me." Racer sarcastically said as he vanished from between the branches.

"How did he-" Sherry start to ask before Racer kicked her to the ground. He was about to repeat it when an tiger of ice swatted at him, forcing the blond to dodge.

"Come and get me, slowpoke!" Lyon shouted.

Racer launched after him and closed the distance. "The only slowpoke here is you."

Lyon turned around and clasped his hands as mist escaped them. "All that speed and you can't do anything with no power behind your attacks. I can already tell you can't end a fight on your own."

"Oh yeah?" Racer asked as he drew closer.

**"Ice-Make: Hedgehog!"** Lyon swung his hands and ice spike surrounded his back, forcing Racer to stop. "What's wrong? Don't wanna end up a pincushion?" The silverette ran further into the forest. "What's wrong, Racer? Scared to use that speed of yours?"

"You're one cocky kid." Racer mumbled as a green seal appeared beneath him. **"Gear Change: Red Zone!"** The seal turned red and Racer launched forward, kicking up a lot of dust. Lyon looked wide eyed as Racer kicked him in the gut. "Did you really think I'd go all out on some no name like you?"

Lyon stood up and raced into the forest again. "Come and get me!"

Racer appeared next to him and kicked Lyon into the air. The maker mage tumbled for a bit before continuing his sprint. Again and again, he was knocked to the ground as Sherry could only watch.

Lyon kept running as Racer unloaded kicks and fists on him. "Come on, where's all that bravado!?" Lyon willed himself back to his feet and kept running into the woods. "This kid must be stupid or something."

"Where's he going now?" Sherry managed to ask.

Lyon ran until he realized he was reaching a cliff and turned around.** "Ice-Make: Eagles!"** Frozen birds launched forward and Racer dodged them all.

"When is it gonna get through your head?" Racer asked. "You can't hit me!" The birds hit the ground and turned to ice piles as Racer sent Lyon into the air and started striking him repeatedly. "Is that seriously all you've got? What happened to all that big talk from before?"

Lyon crashed against a long and Racer landed on top of him. "You seriously think I can't end a fight on my own?" He pulled a spike that was once a bird out of the ground and held it over Lyons heart. "See, I don't need that power to take you down. As quick as I am, I can take you out for good in the blink of an eye."

"Don't get me wrong. You got some skills, but it all went wrong when you decided come after us. We are the Oraciōn Seis. Six demons, six prayers, six never wielding pillars. Anyone stupid enough to try to and destroy us will pay with their life's. So, say good bye."

"I was right..." Lyon mumbled, confusion Racer. "When I saw those birds flying at super speeds, it hit me. You were never as fast as lightning, you just slow down our perception of time so it would seem that way. You just slowed us down. Once I reached the zone limit of your spell, I realized what was going on. Call yourself what ever you want, but you're just as slow as the rest of us."

Racer twitched in anger as he listened to his magic being explained to him. "And now that you've followed me all the way here, Gray is safe from your spell, and can take you out." Race looked up as the top of the ice pillar was shattered by Gray, holding an ice bow. "He's got a clean shot from there."

"You gave him a sniper post!?" Racer shouted in disbelief.

"Now this is better." Gray said to himself. "Fresh air and a standing target."

"You're bluffing! There's no way he can hit me from there." Racer said back.

"Oh, he will." Lyon pushed himself up. "If there's one thing I've learned, it's to never underestimate a Fairy Tail wizard. They're unstoppable."

**"Super Freezing Arrow!"** Gray let the shot of ice go and it crashed into Racer, breaking his glasses.

'My one prayer... to be fast... faster than anyone...' Racer told himself. 'That's all I ever wanted.' He rolled along the ground until he stopped near the cliff edge.

"Who'd have though that work?" Gray asked as he and Sherry reached Lyon.

"I can't believe that we still have five more of them to deal with." Lyon mumbled.

"Next time, could you please include me in these plans of yours?" Sherry requested.

"Hey, it was his idea." Gray said about Lyon.

"Thanks." Lyon said back.

"Can you stand?" Gray offered him a hand up.

"Can't I just sit here a moment?" Lyon asked back, making Sherry chuckle.

"I'm not done yet!" Racer stood up and ripped his jacket off. "In the name of the great Oraciōn Seis, I'm taking you all out with me!" Strapped to his chest was an explosive lacrima on a timer.

"Is this guy insane!?" Gray asked.

"We're all going to cross the finish line together!" Racer said with a sick grin.

"Not gonna happen." Gray charged his magic, only to find out he was out of power as Racer ran towards them. Lyon pushed him to the side and tackled the maniac off the cliff. "Don't do it!"

"Lyon!" Sherry shouted as the two went over the cliff. The timer reached zero and the lacrima started to glow.

'Gray, I always knew you'd be the death of me...' Lyon thought as the two crashed through the trees below the cliff until the bomb went off in a massive explosion.

Gray and Sherry stared in shock at the blast as the whole forest shook from the explosion. Sherry dropped to her knees and cried in shock.

* * *

_**Oraciōn Seis Hideout**_

Brain grabbed his head in pain as a black line on his face slowly vanished. "No, Racer... has been beaten? That's not possible... how could one of the Seis been beaten?" He knocked over some objects off the alter in front of him before standing up. "I underestimated our enemies..."

He turned around and looked at Midnight. "I never imagined I'd have to send him into the field. Midnight, wake up!" The two toned haired man slowly stood up and opened his eyes. "You have work to do! Find our foes and drag them into your eternal nightmare."

"Yes... father." Midnight replied.

* * *

**Hibiki, start typing as fast as you can, cause when Natsu get there and finds that Laki is missing, oh, he's not going to be happy.**

**This is the same question I have with anyone who tells people to put on a suicide vest. 'Hey, why don't you put it on first and show me how it works?' It's always a dumb lackey who has to put it on.**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	33. A Spirits Pride

**Chapter 33**

**A Spirits Pride**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

Gray stared at the plume of smoke in disbelief. "Lyon..."

"No..." Sherry was on the verge of tears. "How could this have happened?"

"There's no way he'd die that easy." Gray created slide of ice before jumping on it. "We're gonna go look for him! Now!"

"Lyon... is gone forever..." Sherry mumbled as tears finally poured down her face. Her mind flashed an image of Lyon as the tears stopped and her head dropped. "Someone has to pay..."

* * *

_**With Jura**_

"Do you really think you can hide from me?" Jura asked over his shoulder. "Show yourself."

Instantly, the ground rose up an tried to swallow him like a wave. "How silly I was to think I could trick a wizard Saint. Oh yeah." Jura raised his hand and pillars shot out at Hoteye, who in turn melted them. "It's funny, we use the same magic and yet our powers are so different. Mine liquified the ground while yours solidifies it. Let's find out who's power is strongest, shall we?"

Jura dropped into a fighting stance. "Magic power is irrelevant. The stronger ideology will always win."

"Not true at all." Hoteye laughed back. "No mater the time or place, the ones who always win are the rich! Oh yeah!"

* * *

_**With Lucy and Hibiki**_

Lucy stared at Erza worried before leaves rustled behind her. In a panic, she turned around as Natsu popped out of he bush, holding the three smaller beings in his arms. "We're back!"

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted in joy.

"Hey, how'd you do that?" Natsu turned to Hibiki. "All of a sudden this map popped into my head."

"That can wait." The playboy said back. "Is Wendy okay?"

"I think so..." The slayer placed the three down and started shaking Wendy. "Hey, wake up kid! I save you, now you save Erza and Laki."

"That's not how you treat a kid!" Lucy shouted in protest.

Wendy's eyes slowly opened and stared at Natsu, before she pushed herself back with a scream. "I'm sorry! I had to do it!"

Erik dropped to his knees and lowered his head. "I can forget about that for now. Erza and Laki were bitten by some giant snake. They need help now."

"They're hurt?.." Wendy asked before looking over at the red head.

"We need them to beat the Oraciōn Seis." Hibiki added. "Without her, we're as good as dead."

"Please, Wendy!" Lucy copied Natsu's actions. "We need you to save her."

"O-okay! I'll try to save her!" The girl shouted with focus.

"Hurray..." Happy groaned as Carla stood up.

"How long do you plan to stay like that?" Carla asked? "You're pathetic."

Wendy crouched down beside Erza and held her hands out, letting a light blue glow cover the red head. 'I've heard that Jellal's done terrible things to Erza...' The venom slowly disappeared as Wendy kept healing. 'I just can't believe that.'

* * *

_**With Jellal**_

Jellal walked through the deepest part of the woods before looking over his shoulder. Sensing nothing, he continued his treck, missing that Cobra was watching him the whole time.

'What gives?' The snake wizard thought to himself. 'I can't hear a damn thing from his head. If I could just hear his thoughts, I wouldn't be following him right now."

Jellal stopped in front of a mutant tree covered in chains. "What the hell? How did I not see this place before?" Cobra mumbled as he looked up at the branches. "Looks like Brain was right... is this really where Nirvana is sealed?"

Jellal his hand out and touched the trunk, making the whole tree explode into a pillar of light. "This is it! This is our future! This is Nirvana!"

* * *

_**With Erza's Group**_

"There, all done." Wendy wiped her forehead clean of sweat as she turned around. "All the venom is gone. Now we just have to wait for her to wake up."

The Fairy Tail wizards stared at the red head until she turned her head to the side lik she was sleeping "All right!" Everyone cheered at once before trading high fives.

"That's awesome Wendy!" Natsu walked over and highfived the little girl. "Now you can heal-" He looked over and found air where Laki was last time he saw her. "Wait, where's Laki?"

"And Rose for that matter?" Carla added.

"Yeah, see..." Lucy mumbled, rubbing the back of her head.

"The thing is-" Hibiki started to explain when a massive beam of light shot up, catching them all of guard.

"A giant pillar of light..." Wendy mumbled.

"Could it be?" Carla asked as Happy hid behind her.

"That's Nirvana!" Hibiki shouted in fear.

* * *

_**With Gray and Sherry**_

Gray shielded his eyes from the light as Sherry just stared at him evilly.

* * *

_**With Laki and Rose**_

"What is that thing?" Laki asked as she covered her eyes.

"Well it's sure not New Year's Eve!" Rose shouted before her eyes went wide. "You don't think they found Nirvana, do you!?"

* * *

_**Oración Seis Hideout**_

"So, it happened..." Midnight mumbled as he and Brain looked at the pillar.

"There's no doubt about it..." Brain nodded. "Nirvana is ours."

"I suppose congratulations are in order." Midnight turned and looked at Brain. "Now if you'll excuse me, there are some pesky guild wizards I need to kill. Don't wait for me. Go to the light, father."

Brain nodded and the two left towards their own goals.

* * *

**_With Natsu's Group._**

"That has to be Nirvana!" Hibiki said.

"The Oración Seis beat us!?" Lucy asked. "How!?"

"That light..." Natsu mumbled as he stared at the pillar in anger. "Jellal is there, no doubt about it!" The mention of the bluenete made Lucy go wide eyed in fear.

Natsu took off into the woods leaving the others behind. "Hey, you can't just run away without explaining things to us!"

"No..." Wendy mumbled in fear at her actions. "This is my fault..."

"I'm not gonna let him run into Erza!" Natsu said as he sprinted through the forest. "I have to stop him, no, I have to destroy him! That way... he can't make her cry again!"

Erzas eyes slowly opened and her mind raced to a single name. 'Jellal...'

* * *

**_With Ren and Eve_**

"Any idea what that is?" Eve asked pointing to the spiral.

"No clue." Ren answered before noticing a black mist escape a tree. "What the? Some black stuff is flowing out of the tree. It's almost like it's being sucked out of it."

"What could do that?" Eve mumbled before Ren gasped.

"You don't think that's where Nirvana is hidden, do you?" The black skinned wizard asked.

"Wait, if that's true, then someone's already gotten to it!" Eve shouted in a panic.

"Was it the Alliance, or one of the Seis?" Ren mumbled before raising his hand to his temple. "Hibiki, can you hear me? Hibiki!?"

"All of this energy must be messing with our telepathy." Eve guessed. "We should split up. I'll go search fo Wendy, you go investigate that light." Ren nodded and the two ran in different directions.

* * *

_**With Gray and Sherry**_

"Lyon!" Gray pushed a trunk off the ground as Sherry stood behind him. "I know your here, so speak up!"

'Someone has to pay for my love...' Sherry thought.

"Answer me, damnit!" Gray shouted. "Lyon!"

Sherry looked up and stared at Gray in blind anger. 'He's the one.'

* * *

_**With Jura and Hoteye**_

"What was that?" Jura looked ove this shoulder and stared at the light.

"It's Nirvana! Oh, yeah!" Hoteye shouted in joy, making Jura stare at him. "No need to panic. It's main power hasn't be activated yet. All that light show means is that the seal has been broken. Not to mention, it means that we're about to be rolling in jewel! Oh, yeah!"

Jura turned back to Hoteye as he started laughing. 'Fighting this man would only waste my time. But at the same time, were supposed to depfeat the Oración Seis. Do I fight, or try to stop Nirvana?

"Money, money, money!" Hoteye chanted. "We're about to become incredible wealthy!" His eyes snapped open before he grabbed his head in pain.

"What is going on?" Jura asked.

* * *

**_With Erza's Group_**

"We have to go after him." Hibiki said.

"Why would he mention Jellal out of no where?" Lucy mumbled.

"I can explain later!" Happy shouted. "Right now, we have to-" A scream from Carla cut him off.

Everyone looked over and found Carla staring at the ground. "Erza's just disappeared!" Wendy stared at the grass in a panic. "What's with that woman!? Not even a word of thanks to Wendy for saving her!"

"Wait, do you think she heard us talking about Jellal, do you?" Happy asked.

"It's all my fault..." Wendy whispered between her tears. "It's all because I healed Jellal... they found Nirvana, Erza disappeared, and Natsu is..." Hibiki held out his hand and a screen blasted Wendy, knocking her unconscious.

"What is the matter with you!?" Carla shouted.

* * *

_**With Natsu**_

Natsu ran through the woods as fast as he could. 'I have to find Jellal.' He looked up as a pit crew like guild started screaming about Racer. "Out of my way!" Natsu used his Wing Attack and defeated them all at once. "I'm not letting him near her again."

* * *

_**With Hibiki's Group**_

Hibiki carried Wendy on his back as the group ran through the forest. "Look, I didn't mean to startle you, but she'll be fine. I just knocked her out."

"That still doesn't explain why!" Lucy shouted. "And why are we running all of a sudden?"

"We have to reach Natsu and Erza!" Hibiki explained. "Just keep going until you reach the light!"

"Give is one reason why we should believe you?" Carla asked as she and Happy flew next to them. "I understand that Wendy can be a handful, but that's no reason to hit her!"

"That's not cool!" Happy added.

Hibiki ran further before coming to a stop. "I had to do it." The other reached him and stopped as well. "The truth is... I know more about Nirvana than I let on."

"What?" Lucy asked.

"But because of Nirvana's nature, I couldn't tell anyone." He explained. "Even just by telling you about what it can do, I'm putting you alll at risk. That's what the master only told me. The others have no idea."

"So what did he tell you?" Lucy asked.

"Nirvana is extremely dangerous magic." Hibiki explained. "It can turn light into darkness in an instant."

"Wait, what does that mean?" Happy asked.

"I have to agree with the tomcat." Carla added.

"So, it switches them?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't happen until the final stage." Hibiki said, looking up at the light show. "Once it's been unsealed, it shots off a black beam of light, like what we're seeing. After that, it goes and search for those caught in between the two and switch anyone wavering to the opposite alignment. In other words, take a good guy who's down in the dumps, and they'll turn to evil."

The group stared at him until he started running again and they gave chance. "So, you knocked Wendy out to protect her?" Carla asked.

"She was at risk." He explained. "Powerful emotions like guilt are a likely target for Nirvana. If I hadn't done something soon, she would have switched over to the other side."

"Wait, what about Natsu?" Lucy asked. "Isn't anger negative an emotion?"

"Honestly, I don't know..." Hibiki answered. "His anger is for some else's sake, so it may not be truly negative."

"I don't understand what your saying!" Happy shouted.

"That's because you're an idiot." Carla said. "Let use small words for you. Now that the seal has been broken, Nirvana has the power to turn those good evil, and those evil good. Do you understand now?"

"I kept quiet for as long as I could, because if I told you, you'd end up at risk." Hibiki explained. "Once you start thinking in terms of good and evil, you'll bring negative feelings to the surface. Before you know it, you're lost in them. 'If that person didn't exist... whose fault is all this pain... Why does this happen to me?' These feeling are judged by Nirvana, and allow it to change who you are."

* * *

**_With Gray and Sherry_**

Vines grabbed onto Gray before they tightened around him, choking him. The last of the oxygen used up, the vines left and he dropped to the ground. "Lyon, my love... you have been avenged. Who will be next? Maybe one of his friends? Someone from the Fairy Tail guild?"

* * *

_**With Jura and Hoteye**_

Hoteye screamed like a madman, shouting money again and again. "What is going on?" Jura asked. In an instant, the screamed stopped and Hoteye declared he didn't need any money before explains that he was looking for his brother and hugged Jura, saying that they need to stop the Oración Seis. "Uh... okay..."

* * *

_**With Eve**_

Eve jumped off a branch before turning around and charging his magic. **"White Fury!"** Snow shot out of his palm twice before he jumped back before being hit by something. He crashed into the ground face first before sliding along the dirt. "One down." Midnight said as he stood above the blonde.

"What's going on?" Eve mumbled in shock. "My magic won't even touch him..."

Midnight walked over and noticed Eve was still breathing. "Still alive, are you? Too bad, I'm not nice enough to let you live."

* * *

_**With Hibiki's Group**_

"So, when Nirvana is fully activated, all of us could just turn evil?" Lucy asked.

"Wait, if it can turn good guys bad, does that mean it can turn dark wizards good?" Happy asked.

"Its possible, but I don't have an answer at the moment." Hibiki answered. "But what makes Nirvana really terrifying is that it can be control to do whatever the caster wants."

"What?" Lucy asked in shock.

"I'll explain." He said. "Let's say that a wizard wants to wipe out a specific guild. They could have the members slaughter each other, make them go to war with a stronger guild, and they barely have to lift a finger. We have to stop it as soon as possible, or else all the light guilds are doomed."

* * *

_**With Natsu **_

"Come on out, Jellal!" Natsu shouted. "I'll do what ever it take to make sure you don't hurt Erza again!" His nose went caught a sent and he stopped running. "That smell..." Natsu jumped do a cliff and saw Gray floating in a river. "Gray! What happened to the he speed guy did you beat him?"

Gray smirked as he pulled a string and Natsu found himself on a raft. "How did you..." His motion sickness kicked in before he fell to his knees.

"That's just pathetic." Gray said. "Poor Natsu, motion sickness will be the death of you."

Natsu struggled to look at his rival. "Why...?"

"I'm tired of always covering for a moron like you." Gray slammed his foot on Natsu's head. "How does a loser like you get someone like Laki to fall for you? Once I kill you, she'll see that I'm the better man." He summoned a harpoon of ice and pointed it at Natsu's heart. "This is good bye, pal."

He thrust the harpoon down and an arrow shattered it before it hit Natsu. "Come out!" Gray held his hand out and lances shot out, only for each one to be destroyed by an arrow.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Lucy asked as her group, plus Sagittarius, stood on the bank.

"Looks obvious to me!" Happy shouted in anger.

"Lucy..." Natsu groaned before he dropped to his stomach.

"Could you maybe not say my name before puking!?" Lucy asked as the raft bumped into a stump, stopping it.

"Mind your business." Gray said back. "Once I'm done with him, I'll deal with you too. So just wait your turn."

Everyone stared at Grays words in shock. "Is this Nirvana?" Lucy asked herself.

"Lucy... stop the wobbling..." Natsu groaned.

"The things not even moving so man up!" Lucy shouted.

"I'm coming Natsu!" Happy took to the air and flew towards him, only to be frozen solid.

"How could you!" Carla shouted from the side.

"That's your friend!" Lucy added.

"Information on Happy: Has the ability to fly, but he can only carry one person at a time. Not physically strong." Grsy mumbled almost robotically. "That's all the information Gray has."

"Gray, what are you talking about?" Lucy asked back.

Hibiki put Wendy down and looked over at the girl. "My guess is that he's the first victim of Nirvana. He's switched to the dark side."

"Information on Lucy.: new comer to Fairy Tail, but easy on the eyes. He likes the whole package." Gray said, making Lucy blush. "Oh, she's a Celestial Spirit mage. Is that so!?" He launched a buzzsaw at her, only for Hibiki to block it.

"That's not Lisanna." He told her. "I know your an imposter, so just drop the shtick."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"Information on Hibiki: a member of the Blue Pegasus guild. Ladies man..." Gray mumbled. "No more data available."

"Can't you just incapacite her so we can move on to Nirvana?" Carla asked as she stood next to Wendy and Happy.

"Thats it." Lucy realized. "Nirvana only affects those wavering between good and evil. That can't be Gray because he's as cool as they come. So who are you?" Gray chuckled before breaking out into a full blown laugh. His eyes had turned black before a puff of smoke appeared. As it faded, Lucy stood on the raft. "It's me!?"

"Are you just stupid?" Hibiki asked. "Do you really think your pet fooling us? The real Lucy's right here, so why not just show us your true form already."

"You really wanna see my true form?" 'Lucy' asked. "I think you'll find I'm every bit as real as that bimbo." The imposter lifted her shirt and flashed the three, mortifying Lucy, but impressing Hibiki and the spirit.

"So... wobbly..." Natsu groaned, unaware of the context. Hibiki nodded and Lucy punched him in the face.

"Sad part is, its only gonna get worse from here on out." The imposter said as she lowered her shirt. "Now I know all the keys you're carrying. This should be fun. Sagittarius, fire away."

Hibiki turned around and blocked most of the shots the confused archer fired at him, but was still knocked out. "What is wrong with you?" Lucy shouted before running over to the playboy.

"I thought you only took orders from Lucy?" Carla asked.

"I... do..." The spirit said back. "But my body... just moved... on it's own.."

"Hang in there! You'll be all right!" Lucy shouted as Hibiki clutched his shoulder and she turned to the doppelgänger. "How are you controlling Sagittarius?"

"I'm a perfect copy of you, meaning your spirits are putty in my hands." The duplicate said. Sagittarius pulled back an arrow before unleashing a storm of them at the two, forcing Hibiki to put up his screen shield.

"Carla, take Wendy and get her out of here!" Lucy shouted and the cat obeyed. "I'm gonna close your gate, so you can't do anymore harm." Lucy pulled out Sagittarius' key. "Don't worry. I know it's not your fault."

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, lady Lucy." The archer saluted before disappearing in a glimmer.

"Finally." The imposter pulled out her own key. **"Open, Gate of the Archer - Sagittarius."** The Spirit reappeared, just as confused as the real Lucy. "Calm down, and just shoot the cat in the sky."

"I cannot!" The spirit said back.

"What?" Are you disobeying an order from your master?" 'Lucy' asked, her voice shifting to a higher pitch.

"Don't you dare compare yourself to Lucy." Sagittarius said, fighting his own body as it drew an arrow and pointed it at Carla. "Send me back, Lucy."

Lucy nodded and tried to close his gate, but nothing happened. "Moron, I'm the one who summoned him, so that means I'm her only one who can close his gate." The copy teased the original. "Just shoot it already."

"That's enough..." Angel walked out of the woods. "Nirvana has been found, so we don't need the brat anymore. No need to keep wasting energy, my pets."

"Okay!" 'Lucy' turned into smoke and Sagittarius faded back to the spirit world. The smoke disappeared and two blue beings floated over to Angel.

"Well, hello, Lucy. Tell me, what's it like to gaze at an angel?" The dark wizard asked.

"It makes me want to be blind!" Lucy shouted back.

"I think that can be arranged." Angel chuckled. "Have my pets been entertaining you? It's a pretty impressive trick, wouldn't you say? Oh, where are my manners, this Gemi and Mini. I think you know of them, the Gemini twins. Celestial spirits make such wonderful toys."

"You're a Celestial wizard?" Lucy asked. "That's disgusting." 'I know I'm not gonna fall to the darkness. And I can't see her going to the light. So I don't have to worry about Nirvana. But still, Hibiki and Erik are down. So it's all up to me. Lucky for me, we're next to river. And that means that Aquarius can't be far behind.'

"Those keys of yours would be wonderful for my collection." Angel said, snapping Lucy out of her thoughts. "Give them over now, or you'll be wearing a crimson mask."

"Not gonna happen!" Lucy pulled out the mermaids key and slammed it into the water. **"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer - "**

"Be gone." Angel waved her hands and the two spirits left.

**"Aquarius!"** Lucy finished the summoning and mermaid appeared. "Wipe her out! I don't care if you take me with her!"

"That's what I was planing on." The bluenette said as water pooled into her urn. "Every single one of you will drown."

**"Open, Gate of the Scorpion -"** Angel started as a golden light left her key, making Aquarius stop her attack. **"Scorpio!"** The spirit appeared and he looked... weird, to say the least. Like a cross between a cyborg snake, wanna-be rocker and monk weird.

Instantly, Aquarius started acting like a love struck high school girl. Lucy somehow managed to put two and two together, just in time for them to leave on a date, but not before Aquarius threatened her, again.

"Enjoy yourselves." Angel waved goodbye as the two vanished before walking over to Lucy. "How have you survived this long, without know how the Celestial Spirit interact with each other." A superkick sent Lucy crashing backward. "A novice like you can't hope to beat me!"

'How am I going to beat her without my strongest spirit?' Lucy thought in a panic underwater. 'Wait!' The blonde burst out of the water, holding a different key. 'I've still got one more power house!' **"Open, Gate of the Lion - Leo!"**

"Your prince is here." Loke said as he appeared.

"Leo?" Hibiki asked in shock.

"If we don't beat this chick, all the guilds will destroy each other." Lucy told the spirit.

"Don't worry." Loke pushed his glasses up. "I'll take care of it."

"Just how slow are you?" Angel asked with a chuckle. "Let me give you another lesson on relationships." She pulled out another key. **"Open, Gate of the Ram-"** All three stared in shock as a girl with pink hair and horns in a white dress appeared. **"Aries."**

"I'm sorry, Leo..." The new spirit said.

"How did she get her hands on her?" Lucy asked. "I thought she was one of Karen's spirits... I can't ask Loke to fight her..."

Hibiki stared at the ram spirit in shock. 'Aries... why are you here?'

"What are you doing with Karen's spirit!?" Lucy asked.

"I'm the one who killed her, so this is just my spoils of war." Angel said, patting the spirit on the head. "She wasn't much of a fight. She tried to open two gates when she could barely stand. It was like she gave me her keys on a platter. I just wish she put up more of a fight. I can't even count the number of wizards who lost their lives to me."

Leo glared at her as Angel looked over to Lucy. "You'll just end up another name on the obituary page."

'This woman... killed killed my love. She was murdered by one of her own. A Celestial wizard... I'll kill them all!' Hibiki thought in a blind rage before looking up at Nirvana. 'No! I can't think like that, or else Nirvana will take hold. I can't think of her!'

"You finally get to see each other, and now you have to fight?" Lucy asked as she looked at Leo's key. "No, I can't let you do this. Close-"

She held the key out and Loke stoped her. "I don't need you to protect me. Me and Aries might be old friends, but now our contracts are different. And we'll fight for our wizards."

Aries nodded at her friends statement. "I may owe my life to you, Leo, but right now you are my enemy."

Lucy could only watch as the spirits charged at each other. "For that is our pride!" Both spirits shouted before they began trading blows.

"What do you know, they're actually fighting?" Angel chuckled out. "It may not be five stars, but I'm not one to stop good theater."

"Stop it..." Lucy was sick to her stomach watching this. "Friends should fight... please stop..."

Angel watched the scene and had a different thought. "I suppose it's not going the way I wanted it to... I didn't think she'd have to fight someone like Leo. But it's not a problem." She reached into her dress and pulled out her silver key. **"Open, Gate of the Chisel - Caelum!"**

The Spirit, a giant metal ball, appeared and floated over the water. "Time for some target practice. Once Leo is stopped in his tracks, fire away." The Spirit transformed into its cannon form and fired, ripping through both spirits, shocking Lucy and making Angel laugh. "Now that is priceless."

"Leo..." Aries reache doubt to her friend as he did the same before both faded back to the Spirit world.

"And THAT is how you how you pull of multiple summons." Angel bragged as Caelum returned to normal. "Looks like big, bad Leo will be out of action for a while."

Lucy could only clench her fist in anger. "You disgust me..."

"Wait, are you crying?" Angel asked. "It's not like Celestial spirits can die or anything."

"That doesn't me they don't feel pain!" Lucy shouted back. "They aren't just dolls for you to play with! A real Celestial wizard would know that!" Angel chuckled as Lucy pulled out a key. **"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull - Taurus!"** The Spirit charged forward with its axe ready to swing.

"Gemini." Angel tapped the key and the spirits reappeared before turning back into Lucy. Like the idiot he is, he fell head over hooves for the copy before getting sent sky high as the doppelgänger swung Caelum like a sword.

"Taurus!" Lucy dropped to her knees, making Angel laugh.

"I'm sorry to say, but you're simply out gunned." The dark wizard said. "I'm far more powerful than a novice like you." Gemini walked over and started beating on Lucy with Caelum. "Poor girl, no need to beat yourself up over the matter." She laughed at her own joke as Lucy crashed into the water. "I think she needs more pain."

Hibiki smiled darkly at Lucy. "More pain..."

Lucy tried to stand but fell back, looking at Angel. "Quit staring at me. It's annoying."

"Release Aries." The blonde, shocking Gemini.

"Wait, that's your last request?" Angel asked.

"Karen tormented her, broke her on a daily basis." Lucy said. "She deserves to be happy, but that won't until she's free..."

Gemini glared at the blonde and swung her sword, sending Lucy crashing backwards. "Is that the way to ask for something we want?" Angel teased.

"Please..." Lucy begged. "Let her go... she deserves to be with Loke. And we can make that happen. Do what you want with me but let her find her own happiness."

"For free?" Angel asked.

"You can have anything, except for my spirits!" Lucy shouted. "You can even take my life."

"Is that so?" Angel asked. "Then I'll take you up on your offer. Gemini, collect for me." The spirit raised the sword to strike, but stopped in the air. "What are you waiting for!?"

"I... hear a strange voice..." Geminis voice started to warp between their own and Lucy's. "It's in my head..." All of the passion Lucy felt for her spirits poured into the spirits head as a tear fell. "I can't kill her... she loves us... she's willing to give her life for us..."

"Begone!" Angel swung her key and closed the gate, making Caelum drop over the river. "I'll deal with you later!" Angel watched as Hibiki walked over to Lucy and grabbed her neck. "No way! Your friend swapped sides in the middle of the fight!?" Angel laughed as she waited for Hibiki to strangle Lucy.

"Calm down..." His glowing hands moved to her head. "This might sting a bit. I'm gonna use archive to teach you an advanced spell." Archive activated and Lucy gasped.

"What!?" Angel gasped as Caelum floated over.

Lucy screamed as thousands of spells raced through her head. 'Talk about a close one...' Hibiki thought. 'I almost fell to the dark side. But then your love for your spirits drove the darkness away. If anyone can make this work, you can.'

"Caelum, take them out!" Angel ordered as the spirit turned into its cannon form.

The last of the data given, Hibiki fell over into the water. 'It's all up to you, Lucy...'

Angel found herself surrounded by planetary bodies in an unknown plane. **"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens... All the stars, far and wide... Show me thy appearance... With such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars... Aspect become complete... Open thy malevolent gate. Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..."** Angel stood in a panic as Lucy's eyes snapped open. **"Shine! ****Urano Metria!"**

The planetary orbs peppered Angel into the air until she splashed into the water. Hibiki smiled as Lucy looked around confused. "Did... I win?" She looked around turning to Natsu in a panic. "Natsu!" She walked over a bit before Angel, torn clothing and all, exploded out of the water, holding Caelum.

"I will... not lose..." The spirit turned into its cannon form and began to charge. "I am one of the Oraciōn Seis. You never stood a chance!"

'Why is she so beat up?' Lucy asked, blanking on the fact that she caused the injuries. 'It feels like all my strength is gone...'

"Time to die!" Angel fired the blast and it flew straight at Lucy, before it curved around her and hit the trunk holding the raft in place, destroying it. "I missed? Filthy traitor!" The Spirit beeped before fading back to the Spirit world. The raft started to move down the river and Lucy ran after it.

Out of magic energy, Angel fell backwards into the water, looking up at the sky. 'My prayer... to fade into the heavens... like an angel...' She hit the water and floated in place, defeated. "So why do I always end up soaking wet?"

"Strech your hand out!" Lucy reached out for Natsu as he floated farther away. "Just grab on!" He weakly reached out and grabbed her, only for both of them to float down a series of rapids before reaching a waterfall. She braced herself for impact as the raft floated over the edge.

* * *

_**With Brain**_

Brain grabbed his face in pain as another mark faded away. "Not possible... Angel has also been defeated!? Mark my words, I will avenge you all! The light will come crashing down, and your deaths will be avenged."

* * *

_**With Angel**_

Angel, very much alive, floated down the river, pissed off as if she heard Brain. "I'm not dead, ya know."

* * *

**Well, Angel has been beaten. The next chapter, don't expect much change from canon, but the following chapter is going to be awesome.**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	34. Of Days Gone By

**Chapter 34**

**Of Days Gone By**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

_**With Erza**_

The armored female ran through the forest, thinking about a single name. 'Jellal... he's come back to life. How? And why did he show up here of all places?' Her mind flashed between him as a child and an adult. 'How am I suppose to feel? How am I supposed to face him?'

* * *

_**With Jura and Hoteye**_

"What?" Jura asked. "You're saying Nirvana's magic can actually alter the personality of those affected?"

"Exactly, oh yeah." Hoteye nodded. "Within its first stage, that black light will forcibly change anyone whose heart is wavering on the good or evil side to the other. Oh yeah."

"So I guess that means you wavering between light and dark yourself?" The saint asked.

"I was never truly evil to begin with." Hoteye said back. "But I couldn't convince myself that what I was doing was noble."

"I don't see how you could ever justify what you've done." Jura said back with a glare.

"Once you've lost a loved one, you can justify everything." The former dark wizard said back before the two started running towards Nirvana. "My only goal was to find my brother. To do that, I need as much money as possible. When I first saw you, all kinds of memories came crashing back."

Jura smiled at the stone faced man. "Let me guess, I bear a striking resemblance to this long lost brother?"

"Honestly, you look more like a potato we had to split." Hoteye chuckled, crushing Jura. "Come on, we need to stop Brain and the others! Oh yeah!"

* * *

_**With Ren**_

Midnight chuckled as dust blew around the two. "Having trouble?"

"Why can't I hit you?" Ren growled before summoning a seal. **"Air Magic. Aerial Shot!"** Stone fragments shot forward, only to hit the ground around Midnight. "Seriously!?" A wave of magic crashed into him and sent him falling to the ground.

"Two down..." Midnight scoffed. "How pitiful are these wizards? This is the best you got?"

* * *

_**With Wendy and Carla**_

The two Cait Shelter members sat on a cliff as the sun began to set. Wendy, having woken up from Hibiki's attack, hugged her knees close to her. "Maybe it would have been better if I never came here."

"Why do you say that?" Carla asked. "If this is about Jellal, it wasn't your fault."

The girl hugged her legs tighter. "But-"

"Stop thinking like that." Carla said. "Nirvana can change your heart at any moment."

"I'm a coward." Wendy mumbled. "I left Lucy and the others to fight while we ran."

"It's not like there was much we could do in your condition." Carla said back.

Her words didn't really help Wendy's mentality. "I really am useless."

"Don't you dare say that." Carla said back. "If you hadn't been for you, Erza would be dead."

"Yeah..." Wendy nodded. "But the Oraciōn Seis still found Nirvana because of me."

"Is it really all that bad, child?" Carla asked. "Something tells me you were happy to see this Jellal fellow, but I'm not sure why?" Wendy covered her head in shame. "Who is this Jellal anyway? You said you owed him a debt, but you never told me about him. Why is that?"

Wendy looked over at her friend. "It's nothing personal. It just never came up. I met him seven years ago, not long after Grandeene left me. He found me by the side of the road, crying."

* * *

_**Seven Years Ago**_

_A young crying Wendy stared up at the sky before wiping the tears from her eyes. She looked back up as Jellal, backpack and a staff on his shoulders, walked into view. "Why are you crying?"_

_"She left me..." The little Wendy said before running over to Jellal. "She left me alone!" She cried into his chest as he held her there._

* * *

**_Present_**

"That's how we met." Wendy said. "He said he was on his own too, and asked if I wanted to join him. We traveled together from that day forward. We didn't know where we were going, but I don't think we cared. But then one day, he said something strange all of a sudden."

"What did he say?" Carla asked.

"I think he called it 'Anima'." Wendy answered.

"Anima!?" Carla asked back.

Wendy nodded in response. "I still don't know what he meant, but after that he said it was too dangerous for us to stay together. So he left me in the care of a nearby guild... and that guild was Cait Shelter. I've been there ever since."

"So, what happened to Jellal after that?" Carla asked.

"That was the last time I ever saw him." The bluenette answered. "But I did hear rumors. People said there was a council member who looked like him. About how he's been doing all kinds of horrible things. It's silly, he'd never think about doing that. He was incredibly kind. Do you think he remembers me?"

* * *

_**With Erza**_

Erza soon found herself at Nirvana's resting place. The dust swirled around her until it was blown away as she came face to face with Jellal. The once old friends stared at each other, unaware of the hidden foe.

'Erza!?' Cobra thought in a panic. 'How did she survive? Why couldn't I hear her approaching? I can't let her stop Jellal before Nirvana is full activated!'

"Jellal..." Erza was the first to speak.

"Erza..." Jellal said back.

"Tell me, why are you here!?" She asked.

"I can't tell you that..." He said back. "Erza... who is that?" Erza gasped at the question. "That's the only word I can remember..." He grabbed his head in pain. "I don't know who I am... or where I came from... can you tell me?" He looked up at Erza in hopes she would know. "Just tell me who Erza is! Please, if you know, you have to tell me!"

'Wait, this guy lost all his memories?' Cobra asked himself.

Erza started to walk forward, scaring Jellal. "Stay away!" He held out his hand and blasted her with golden energy. Battered and bruised, she stood still, staring at him

"Then you come to me, because I am Erza." He stared at her before she continued. "Your name is Jellal. You and I were once friends. But that was before you became deranged. You desecrated the dead, hurt my friends, destroyed the magic Council, and killed Simon."

Jellal stared as she listed his own sins to him. "If you even think about forgetting the pain you've cause, I'll strike my sword in your heart, and make you remember! Now come and face me!"

Tears fell from his as Jellal stared at his hands. "I did that? My own friends... Tell me it's not true!"

Erza drop her eyes from her gaze. 'Is this really the same Jellal?'

* * *

_**With Lucy**_

Lucy groaned as she woke up. She grabbed her arm in pain only to find it in a bandage on it. "Who did this?" She looked down and noticed her new outfit. "And where did this come from?"

"I brought those from the Celestial Spirit world." The blonde looked over at Virgo. "And I changed you and treated your wound."

Natsu groaned as he woke up in a similar style of garments. "Where am I?"

"I also did the same for sir Natsu." Virgo said.

"Totaly unnecessary." Lucy said back.

Natsu shot up and looked around. "Jellal! Wait, where's that light thing?" He turned and all looked at the massive beam of light.

"Were closer, but it looks kinda different." Lucy said.

"Yes, the light changed while you two were unconscious." Virgo explained.

Natsu growled at the light before calming down with a breath before turning to Lucy. "Thanks for helping me back there, Lucy."

"Uh, no problem..." She mumbled back.

"She likes you." Virgo teased.

"You know that's not true!" The annoyed blonde shouted,

"Wait, where's Happy?" Natsu asked before turning to Lucy. "Matter of fact, weren't you suppose to stay with Erza?"

Lucy dropped her head in shame. "I was, but we got split up."

He turned back to the light. "Looks like we're gonna have to head towards the light on our own."

"Goodbye for now, princess." Virgo bowed before fading back to the Spirit world.

"Hold on!" Lucy tried to stop it but couldn't. 'That's right, I don't summon her. She crossed over using her own power. Does that mean I use up all of mine?'

A rustling scared her back into Natsu, making both look over as Sherry walked out of the woods. "Sherry! I'm glad you're okay, but did you have to scare me?"

"You're the Galuna chick right?" Natsu asked.

"All your fault..." Sherry mumbled. "It's all because of Fairy Tail wizards..." Lucy tilted her head in confusion before wooden hands raised up and tried to grab the two.

Before they could grab them, ice shot out of the ground and destroyed them. "I have had it!" Gray locked Sherry in a sleeper hold before both fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked the ice wizard. "What's wrong with her?"

"I think she might be possessed." Gray said back.

"Get off of me!" Sherry shouted, pinned to the ground. "You'll pay for what you did to Lyon! You won't leave this forest alive!"

"She tried to kill me after that light showed up." Gray explained. "You guys seen anything weird?"

"Well, I owe you a punch for what you did to me." Natsu said back, confusing Gray.

"That wasn't really Gray..." Lucy explained.

"You will pay!" Sherry shouted. "On my life, I will avenge him!"

Footsteps drew their attention to Lyon as he walked out of the forest. "Avenge me for what?" Sherry stared at him with eyes wide. "I thought you had more faith in me than that."

"It's really you..." Sherry mumbled as Gray got off her.

"I told you he wouldn't die that easy." He said to her.

"I barely had enough time between throwing the bomb off that idiot and creating a shield from the blast." The other pupil of Ur said. "It took me a while to recover."

"Sounds like you had it as bad as we did." Lucy said.

"Where did you get that get up?" Lyon asked Natsu.

"Just shut up!" Natsu shouted back.

"No need to get upset every time someone says something." Lucy said from the side.

Sherry's eyes watered with tears before she fell over exhausted. "My... love..." A dark mist floated off her body towards the light.

"I told you she was possessed." Gray said.

Lucy nodded as she stared at the mist. "No kidding. We're running out of time."

* * *

_**With Wendy and Carla**_

"The black light has left the pillar." Carla observed.

"Do you think that's good or bad?" Wendy asked.

* * *

_**With Happy**_

The cat, having thawed out of the ball of ice, pulled Hibiki out of the water. "I'll be there soon, guys. Just stay safe."

* * *

_**Nirvana's Resting Place**_

"If you've lost your memories, that would explain why I couldn't hear your thoughts." Erza turned around and stared at Cobra and his snake as they approached the two. "But now I've got a bunch of questions for you."

"I should have know you were being watched." Erza glared back at the dark wizard as his snake wrapped around him.

"What I wanna know is, how did you find Nirvana?" The maroon haired man asked. "And more importantly, how did you break its seal?"

"While I was unconscious, I heard someone's voice." Jellal spoke up. "I must have Nirvana, that's what it said. It was strange, but when I woke up, I knew exactly where to find it. I could also sense how dangerous this magic is. And so, I decided to break Nirvana's seal, so I could destroy it."

"You could what?" Cobra shouted.

"How do you plan to do that?" Erza asked.

"I've cast a Self-Destruction Spell on this monstrosity." Jellal explained as purple magic lines spread across Nirvana. "Nirvana will soon be completely destroyed."

"I won't let you!" Cobra reached the wall and studied the lines before trying to shut it off, only to fail. "If I don't stop this thing, we'll lose everything! Tell me how to disarm this thing or I'll beat it out of you!"

Jellal grabbed his chest in pain. "Erza... every time I hear that name, a calmness washes over me. Kindness, friendliness, a fierce unwavering loyalty... There's not a doubt in my mind you'll continue to hate me. But that's hatred will only rob you of your freedom. If I really am your friend, I can't allow that."

Jellal coughed in pain as Erza stared at him before she noticed the Self-Destruction spell on him. "I'm sorry you've suffered because of me. I'll do what I can to make it right."

"You didn't!" Cobra shouted as Jellal fell back.

"Be free... from your hatred..." Jellal whispered as Erza stared at him. "I'll take it all with me..."

"He cast a destruction spell on himself!?" Cobra asked.

Jellal hit the ground and Erza ran toward him, shouting his name.

Reaching him, she grabbed his collar and lifted his head off the ground. "Listen to me! I won't allow you to die like this! You have to atone for your sins!"

His eyes opened again and he stared up at Erza. "You can't die ignorant of what you've done! You won't ever be forgiven by the people you've hurt! Own your sins and fight! Jellal!" Tears fell from her eyes as Jellal took notice.

"Erza... don't cry..." His words made her look at the water in her hand. "You're a good person..." His head fell back and he closed his eyes again.

"Jellal!" Erza shouted again. "Pull yourself together."

A staff slammed into the ground. "What is the meaning of this foolishness?" Brain asked.

"He's here..." Cobra mumbled. Erza whipped the tears from her eyes and glared at Brian.

The Oraciōn Seis leader looked up and noticed the lines on Nirvana. "A Self-Destructuon Spell?"

"Jellal cast it!" The maroon haired man shouted. "If we don't stop this idiot, all our work will be for nothing!"

Brian merely smirked at the panicking wizard before walking over. "Calm down, Cobra. I don't get the name 'Brian' by chance. Do you know how I came to be called that? I worked at the Bureau of Magical Development and during my time there, I produced hundreds of spells, including ones like this. I hold that knowledge to this day."

He walked passed the friends and looked down at Jellal. "In fact, I was the one who taught you how to use it. Or did you forget that as well?" He finally noticed the seal on Jellal. "So he plans to take the cancellation code with him, does he?"

"Something tells me he's not gonna stroll down memory lane with you." Cobra said, catching Brain's attention. "All that ethernano wiped him clean."

Brain laughed at the statement. "Is that so? How comical." Erza glared at him as Brain reached the wall and touched a section. "We have no further need for him. Even with out the codes, I can nullify this spell." He raised his hand and the spell broke like glass."

Erza and Jellal stared in horror. "You can't..."

"Nice!" Cobra cheered.

Brain chuckled at Jellal's actions. "In trying to make amends, Jellal, you've given Nirvana to my control!"

Erza launched forward and summoned a sword. "I won't let you!"

"Nirvana! Arise!" At Brain's words, the ground shot up, catching Erza and Jellal. "Reveal your true face!"

"This is it!" Cobra shouted. "This is the sound of our future! Light crashing to the ground!" The whole ground exploded as Jellal and Erza reached out for each other. The pillar of light exploded and grew in size.

* * *

**_With The Fairy Tail Group_**

"It appeares we've failed." Lyon said holding Sherry.

"What the heck is that!?" Natsu asked as they stared at the light.

"I hope that's not as bad as it looks." Gray said.

"No, I think it is." Lucy said.

"And once again, Erza is right in the middle of things." Gray complained.

"This is the most dangerous thing I've ever smelled!" Natsu shouted.

* * *

_**With Jura and Hoteye**_

"Its changed!" Jura shouted in a panic.

"I'm afraid your right." Hoteye nodded. "It's entering the final stage. It's the resurrection." His eyes flashed as he studied the ground.

"What do you see?" The saint asked.

"Something... incredibly massive..." Hoteye mumbled.

* * *

_**With Laki and Rose**_

"What's going on?" Laki asked as the two turned around.

"I don't know!" The cat shouted as the ground beneath them started to crack. "Let's go!" She grabbed onto Laki and lifted her into the air.

* * *

_**With The Fairy Tail Group**_

Giant stone tendrils shot out of the ground, raising the light even higher. "Now what's going on!?" Erik asked.

"I don't know., but it doesn't look good." Gray said.

"Do you think this is Nirvana?" Lucy asked.

"This doesn't seem like magic." Lyon said back. The ground beneath them started to shake before a tendril lifted them into the air. "I hate this!"

* * *

_**With Wendy**_

Wendy screamed as a tendril shot up beneath her before Carla picked her up. Both looked as the light and dust faded, showing a giant ancient city on leg, covered in moss and plant life.

* * *

_**With Brain**_

"At last, it is mine!" Brain shouted at the top of his lungs as Cobra stood behind him. "The greatest weapon against light itself! The legendary reversal magic, Nirvana! Those pathetic light guilds strongest weapons, unity and trust, will be useless from now on!"

* * *

_**With Erza**_

Titania held onto the ledge for dear life in one hand and Jellal in the other. "Cancel that Self-Destruction spell you've put on yourself. Do it now." Jellal just looked up at her. "You have a duty, and that's to stay alive. No matter what you've done, you have to fight for your life!"

Jella just dropped his head in shame. "I failed... I couldn't stop Nirvana..." Summoning her strength, Erza pulled Jellal up onto the ledge. "The world is doomed, and its all my fault."

"It's not doomed yet." Erza looked over to a leg. "Look there." Jellal followed her eyes to a cloud of dust climbing the leg. Natsu, Gray and Lucy were running up leg, roaring their lungs out.

Lyon watched from the ground, still holding Sherry. "Alright Fairy Tail. The rest is up to you."

Wendy and Carla saw the cloud and flew towards it. "That's Natsu." Laki said with Rose holding her. "Let's go."

* * *

_**With Jura and Hoteye**_

"We should lend him a hand." Jura said, holding on to another leg.

"Start by taking mine." Hoteye extended his hand.

* * *

_**Ledge**_

The two on the ledge stared at the sight. "As long as we can breath, hope will never die." The redhead said.

"Once we get to the top, I'll smash this thing into a million pieces!" Natsu shouted.

"So, why are you guys wearing matching outfits?" Gray asked Lucy.

"I'll explain later!" The blonde shouted back.

"That hope will never leave your life." Erza turned back to Jellal. "So never give up the bitter end." Jellal nodded as she helped him back to his feet.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of change, but you can't do much when the main characters of this fic have minimal dialogue in this section. Next chapter will be much better due to the change I'm planning. Can't give any hints because if I do, it'll spoil the whole thing.**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	35. PWD

**Chapter 35**

**PWD**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

A stone leg pulled itself out of the ground before all of Nirvana started to move. Instantly, Natsu's motion sickness kicked in and he hugged the leg as hard as he could. "Seriously?!" Gray complained.

"Are you getting sick right now?" Lucy asked.

"I can't help it..." He groaned in pain. "This thing is moving..."

"Just cause it's moving doesn't mean it's a vehicle!" Gray shouted. "Remember that!" Natsu stood up and took a few steps before collapsing in pain.

"Just think of it like a giant octopus!" Lucy shouted. "Riding an animal doesn't bother you, does it!?"

"Why is an octopus in the forest?" Natsu asked.

"Skip the details and move!" She shouted back.

A leg slammed into the ground and Natsu rolled off the limb. Just before hitting the ground, Happy flew over and grabbed him, lifting him into the air. "Thanks pal. I owe you one."

"Isn't this better?" Happy asked as he loop-de-looped. "Feels like you're one with the wind, doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does." Natsu nodded before they floated above Gray and Lucy.

"Go straight for the top." The Ice wizard shouted. "We'll go through that hole and see what's on the other side."

"Right." The slayer nodded as the two flew over the wall, finding themselves staring at an old city. "That's weird..."

"It's like some kind of creepy city." Happy said.

* * *

_**With Cobra and Brain**_

"I still can't believe you pulled this off. Nirvana belongs to us now." Cobra studied a pillar Brain chuckled at the success of his guild. "A city of the dead brought back to life. Isn't that amazing, Cubelious?"

The snake hissed in response. "Behold, Salamander." Brain called him over. "Look st the world spread out before us." Cobra walked over and stared at the old ruins. "Released from time, this is the true form of Nirvana. And from this seat of power, this land shall obey me!"

"So, you clearly have someone in mind." Cobra observed. "Where are we going?"

"I know exactly what our first target shall be." Brain chuckled back. "A certain guild hall."

"So, we're starting with a bang, are we?" Cobra asked again.

Brain raised his staff before pointing it forward. "It shall be the first light to be extinguished." He moved it to the side and a series of runes appeared. "Nirvana, go forth!" The last rune appeared and a command center popped up. "Let my darkness destroy the light!"

Cobras ears twitched as sound entered them. "It seems we have some guests..."

"Deal with them." Brain ordered.

* * *

_**With Natsu and Happy**_

"Natsu!" The males turned to see Laki and Rose flying in the air.

"Laki! What were you thinking!?" Natsu shouted as Happy floated them over. "Why didn't you wait for us to get Wendy?"

"I'm not some damsel in distress." She said back. "If my friends are in danger, I'm gonna help them."

Natsu smiled and patted her head. "Alright, well let's get you to Wen-" Something whacked Natsu and Happy apart, sending them flying in opposite directions. Laki turned and found Cobra, floating on his snake which now had wings.

"A flying snake!?" Rose shouted. "Does that thistle have any hallucinogenic properties, cause I think I got a contact high."

"He's one of the Oraciōn Seis." Laki said.

"The names Cobra." The dark wizard introduced himself before looking at Laki's leg. "So, your still poisoned, are you?"

"That doesn't matter, I can still fight!" Laki shouted.

"So what's up with the cat?" Cobra asked. "I thought you got motion sickness or something."

"Thsts Natsu!" Laki shouted back. "I've never had that problem in my life."

"So your just flying on a cat because you can?" Cobra asked before shaking his head. "Doesn't matter. Neither f you are gonna live for much longer."

"We'll see about that!" Laki shouted as Rose launched forward as his ears twitched. "But right now, I'm going after Natsu!" She ducked under the snake, only to have it whip her poisoned leg, causing her to clutch it in pain and let Cobra kick her away. "That was a dirty trick."

"How'd he know where I was going?" Rose asked aloud.

"I can hear your movements before you even make them!" Cobra shouted. "Loud and clear. Let's have some fun."

* * *

_**With Wendy and Carla**_

"Happy!" Wendy landed on Nirvana and picked up the blue cat. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Where's Natsu!?" Happy looked around in a panic.

"Calm down, tomcat." Carla panted. "I'm sure Salamander can handle himself..."

Wendy noticed the tired cat and felt guilty. "I'm sorry that was so hard."

"It doesn't matter child, we're here." Carla said as she sat up. "But now that we're here, what do you plan to do?" Wendy lowered her head in shame again. "You're still going after Jellal, aren't you?"

"No!" Wendy shouted back.

"Tell me the truth." Carla said, making Wendy panic.

"Uh, well, kinda." Wendy confessed. "But this thing has to be stop. So, there might be something I can do, right?"

Carla nodded before staring off into the distance in horror. "What's wrong?" Wendy asked as Carla walked to the edge.

"I could be wrong..." She mumbled as Nirvana took another step. "It can't be headed where I think it is..." Wendy ran over asked what she meant. "If we keep heading this direction, then very soon, it will reach the Cait Shelter guild."

"But why?" Happy asked.

"I don't know..." Carla answered back.

* * *

_**With Laki**_

Laki unleashed her magic, only for Cobra to dodge all of her attacks. "Why can't I hit him?" She asked her.

"Maybe it has something to do with his magic?" Rose suggested.

"Either way, we have to beat him." Laki looked over to where Natsu landed. "It's the only way we can find Natsu."

"This outta be a riot." Cobra chuckled. "A little fun before we reach our target."

"Listen Rose." Laki whispered to the cat. "I know we don't know each other that well. But if we wanna beat this guy, we're gonna have to work together."

"Roger that." The cat gave a quick salute.

"I'll try to make this quick." Cobra said as Cubelious flicked her tongue. "I still have to deal with Salamander after all. Time to feast, Cubelious!" The snake launched forward and chomped at Laki, only for Rose to pull her out of the way.

"So, what the plan now?" Rose asked.

"Get me some distance." Laki's request was done and she placed her arm in her elbow ditch. **"Wood Dragon Splinter Shot!"** Hundreds of sharpened logs shot toward Cobra, but miraculously none of them hit him. "He should be Swiss cheese by now!"

Cobra flew closer and closer as Laki readied her arm.** "Wood Dragon Whip!"** Her arm turned into a long whip that she flicked at him, but she missed every time, breaking some old buildings instead.

"How are we gonna hit him!?" Rose asked, staring at the dust from the buildings.

"You're not." Cubelious whipped them with her tail, sending them flying backwards. "I can hear your movements before you make them. But even if I couldn't, you're still weak from the poison. You're never gonna be able to beat me."

"We'll see about that!" Laki shouted as Rose flew toward him, before getting whacked down. "Up, up, up, up!" At the last second, Rose pulled up and avoided being splattered. "A little snug for safety, wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess?..." Rose nodded before Cobra appeared next to them. The snake bared its fangs at the two and startled them.

"Run away, little girl." Cobra teased. "But I'll find you one way or another!"

"Creepy!" Laki shouted as they flew away.

"He probably pretty lonely." Rose said as they flew down a street. "Girls don't really fall for the cocky type. Hold on, I've got an idea." She flew into an old building and stopped. "We'll hid in here, and then we punch him in the face."

"I'm not sure that will work." Laki said back. "He can just hear our thoughts, remember?"

"That's right!" A dropkick to the back sent them crashing out the window as Cubelious caught her owner. "And for your information, I'm not that lonely, ya nosy pussycat."

"You can't use that word!" Rose shouted. "Only I can use that word!"

* * *

_**With Lucy and Gray**_

"Where are we?" Gray asked as the two looked around.

"It looks like creepy ruins on the back of the monster." Lucy said. "But other than that, I have no clue."

"I thought Nirvana was magic, so why are we in a bunch of rubble?" Gray asked again.

"If this is a city, what happened to the people?" Lucy asked.

"An astute question." Both looked behind them at Jura and Hoteye. "This is the mystical city of Nirvana."

"Its good to see you two again." The Saint said.

"It's the guy from Lyon's guild." Gray said.

"And one of the Oraciōn Seis!?" Lucy asked in shock.

"There's no need for concern." Jura said as the two earth wizards reached the fairies. "Hoteye is on our side now."

"Really?" Gray asked, only to be answered by Hoteye screaming about love.

"This is the guy who wouldn't stop screaming about money, right?" Lucy asked.

"Just before we started our fight, he had change of heart." Jura explained as Hoteye danced around him.

"Oh, like Sherry." Gray said.

"Yeah, she went a little psycho on us back there on us." Lucy nodded.

"Is she okay?" Jura asked.

"She's safe with Lyon now." Gray explained.

"As I was saying, this is the place where the ancient Nirvits once lived and prospered." Hoteye explained.

"The Nirvit?" Lucy asked. "I've never heard of them."

"I'd be surprised if you did hear of them." Hoteye said back. "They lived over four hundred years ago, when the would was consumed by war. They tired to remain neutral, but the blood shed around them forced them to intervene. They created a type of magic that would bring balance back to the he world. A powerful magic that could switch light and darkness. So confident in their creation, they named it after their homeland, a name senonamse with yeah."

"And let me guess, that magic was Nirvana?" Lucy asked, making Hoteye nod.

"Talk about ironic." Gray spoke up. "Nirvana was named after a country of peace, and now it's fallen to someone who will only use it for destruction."

"I'm all for balance, but why couldn't they just make a magic that turned darkness into light?" Lucy asked. "Then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"It can't be helped." Jura said. "I doubt the Nirvits could know that this would happen. And besides, criminals will find ways to mis use the purest of magic."

The mobile city took another step. "At any rate, Nirvana poses a threat to the entire world. We need to stop it as soon as possible. Oh yeah." The others nodded as torches ignited around a center pillar. "It must be Brain. Oh yeah. He's probably consoling the city from the royal throne in the center of the city. Lucky for us, he's unable to use any other magic, so nows our chance."

"Do you know where he's heading?" Gray asked.

Hoteye shook his head no. "He failed to share that information with the rest of us."

"Not true." All looked up as Midnight stood above them. "I know where farther is going."

Hoteye stared up at his former ally. "Midnight..."

"Isn't this the guy who was always sleeping?" Lucy asked as he jumped down.

"You betrayed us." Midnight said from behind. "I didn't think you had the guts."

"No I realized that Brain was wrong." Hoteye said as Midnight somehow moved. "I've realized the errors of Brain's misguided ways."

"What did you just say?" Midnight asked from behind. "Say that to my face."

"How is he doing that?" Lucy asked, creeped out. "And what's with all this father talk?"

"Didn't think dark guild were very family like." Gray said.

"Brain is misguided because he believes that magic can change someone's heart." Hoteye explained. "But I now know only love can do that. Love can make even the weakest heart strong."

Midnight glared at the group before waves of magic ripped across the stone city. The buildings toppled over, kicking up a lot of dust. Once settled, Gray, Lucy and Jura found themselves in a hole in the ground.

"What happened?" Gray asked in a groan.

"Hoteye melted the ground beneath us." Jura explained. "It happened so fast, I didn't even see it."

"Get to the throne as quickly as possible!" Hoteye shouted. "I'll take care of Midnight. All members of the Oraciōn Seis are equal in power."

"Do you really believe that?" Midnight asked, playing with his hair. Hoteye sent a wave of mud his way in response, only for Midnight to swat it away.

"Be careful, Hoteye." Jura said as the other climbed out of the hole.

"I will, now go!" He shouted. "Also, don't call me Hoteye anymore. The names Richard." The Fairy Tail wizards stared at him before they light wizards ran towards the tower.

"We're not supposed to tell the enemies our real names." Midnight said, glowing in a red aura. "That's low, even for you."

* * *

_**In the Air**_

Laki swung her Grain Blade at Cobra who dodged it and broke it with her elbow. "Stay still!"

"So you can just hit me?" He asked back. "You might be cute, but I've got higher standards."

"You disgusting pervert!" Laki shouted.

"Laki, calm down." Rose said from her back. "Let's take this one step at a time. How is he predicting our attacks?"

"I'm not predicting, I'm listening." Cobra said loudly. "If you had a brain that matched your chest, you'd might actually be able to do it sometime!"

"What did you say?!" Laki shouted in anger.

"Let me use small words so you can understand it." Cobra scratched Cubelious' chin as he spoke. "I can hear your thoughts inside that head of yours."

"Really?" Laki raised an eyebrow at him. "Then what am I think about, right now?"

Cobra and Laki stared at each other before he turned an unhealthy red. "Damn, woman. You nasty."

"Charge!" Laki shouted. Rose listened and she threw a punch that connected, followed by a kick and another punch.

'She's not that bad.' Cobra thought as Cubelious caught him. 'She's think something so engrossing, I can't focus on her other thoughts.'

**"Wood Dragon Redwood Fist!"** A green aura bathed her fist as she threw it forward. Cobra held up his hand and blocked it, creating a wave of air pressure.

"Not bad, sweetie." Cobra confessed. "No one has ever landed that many hits on me. But I'm just getting started." His arm morphed into scales as Laki pulled her fist back in pain.

"You okay, Laki?" Rose asked.

"I've felt this before..." Laki said. "It's the same as his snakes venom."

"Woah..." Rose looked up and Laki followed her eyes before staring at Cobra's arm.

"Say your prays, because you're fighting the Poison Dragon now." Cobra said.

"This is a joke right?" Rose asked.

"No, I don't think it is." Laki said in fear. "He's a dragon slayer!"

* * *

_**With Brain**_

Brain walked down the tower only to find a massive hole in the wall. "What do we have here?" He looked down at Natsu who was about to puke his guts out. "Well, two of the Oraciōn Seis have already been defeated. It's time to find their replacements." He grabbed Natsu by the scarf and dragged him away.

* * *

_**With Laki**_

Laki ducked the waves of poison that oozed off of Cobra as he swung his arm. He jumped off Cubelious and kicked her in the face before his snake caught him. "You okay, Laki?" Rose asked as she looked over her shoulder.

"I think so..." Laki rubbed her cheek in pain. "Whatever this magic is, it's like getting hit with his snakes venom."

"Your screams are music to my ears, little girl." Cobra said as they flew up to him. "One strike from a poison dragon an you'll decay into nothing but bones."

"Then I'll just have to beat you real quickly, won't I?" Laki asked before Rose flew forward. **"Wood Dragon Redwood Fist!"**

"Fester and fall!" Cobra held out his hand as it was wrapped in poison. **"Poison Dragon Fang Thrust!"** A snake of poison caught the fist and created an explosion, separating the cat from the slayer.

"Sorry!" Rose flew over as Laki pulled herself out of the destroyed building. "You okay?"

Laki quickly examined her body and leg. "I think so..."

Rose picked her back up and carried her into the sky. "Sorry about dropping you. Didn't expect that kinda power from him."

"It's okay..." Laki said back. "But how can we beat this guy?"

"Can't you just do the same thing as before?" Rose suggested, making both slayers turn pink in embaresment.

"I'd rather not." Laki mumbled.

"Why not?!" Rose asked.

"Its... personal." Laki explained. "Let's just get him!" She summoned her Grain Blade and bark Shield and charged forward, only for Cobra to dodge and destroy them.

"Too bad, a head full of air doesn't produce the best ideas." Cobra teased.

"Why you!" Laki's foot glowed as she flipped in the air. **"Wood Dragon Tail Crush!"**

**"Poison Dragon Spiral Jaw!"** Cobra jumped off his snake and spun in the air with poison wrapped around his feet and kicked Laki in the mouth repeatedly, sending her crashing another building. The building fell over and an old tree that was on top of the roof fell over. "Ain't no one getting out from under that."

The tree started to move before Laki burst out, eating the wood. She grabbed both halves of the tree and quickly ate them. "Ah, just what the doctor ordered."

"Never seen anything like that, but you better have enjoyed your last meal." Cobra said. Both charged each other and he ducked Laki's blows before she flew away. "Get back here! **Poison Dragon Scales!"** He sung his arms and scale shaped projectiles shot forward.

"Hang on!" Rose dodged them all before flying into an old building before bursting out alone.

Laki jumped up and threw a punch that Cobra blocked. "You aren't gonna learn, are you? No matter how hard you try, you can't hit me! I know every move before you make it!"

"Let's try this! **Wood Dragon-" **Laki started to chant for her roar, but Cobra grabbed her head.

**"Poison Dragon Grip Strike!" **Poison exploded out of his hand and went down Laki's throat, forcing her back. Rose quickly flew over and picked her up.

"Ugh, that's disgusting." Laki complained as she tried to scrap the poison off her tongue.

"That was a good idea, but it was way to reckless." Rose scolded.

"You know, I'm starting to get hungry, Cubelious." The snake opened her mouth and a mist of poison sprayed out and surrounded home.

"A poison cloud?" Rose asked.

"That doesn't bode well." Laki said as Cobra sucked up the cloud. "He really is a dragon slayer..."

His meal finished, Cobra wiped his mouth clean. "I've a gift for you two!** Poison Dragon-"**

"Move, Rose!" Laki shouted but it was to late.

**"Roar!"** Cobra opened his mouth and a roar escaped his lips, blasting the two of them back.

"Felt more like a whimper to me." Laki said with dark bags under her eyes. Rose dropped like a stone before pulling up. "You okay, Rose?"

"I think so..." Rose weakly groaned. "My body feels like a ton of bricks..."

"How do you like my poison breath?" Cobra mockingly asked. "Even now, its flooding your body with toxins. Every second that passes brings you closer to death. Your fates been sealed, fighting now is pointless."

"I'm getting sick of hearing your voice!" Laki shouted as she charged him, only to get kicked in the back.

"Gotta say, I'm impressed you can still move with all that poison in you." Cobra said. "Not bad for an old-generation dragon slayer."

"Older generation? What are you talking about?" Laki asked.

"I'm part of the next wave of slayers." He shouted. "I had a dragon lacrima planted in my body, making me infinitely stronger than those who came before me."

"Just like what master Makarov told us about Laxus..." Laki mumbled.

"So what you're saying is, this guy's a fake?" Rose asked.

"Look whose talking." Cobra said back. "The only ones capable of mastering Dragon Slayer magic are the dragons themselves. If you ask me, your way is even more questionable. After all, there's no more dragons left in this world."

"That's a lie!" Laki shouted. "Igneel is out there and Natsu is gonna find him!"

"What about your own dragon?" Cobra asked before reading her mind. "That's just pathetic. Your imaginary friend left you and you still wanna talk to her!?"

"Shut up about Drusta!" Laki charged forward and swung her leg at him, only for it to miss.

**"Poison Dragon Twin Fang!"** Whips of poison shot out at Laki and a few more drops went into her mouth. Rose could no longer stay afloat and crashed to the ground, dropping Laki along the way.

"Laki..." Rose looked up as Laki slowly raise to her feet.

"Still kicking I see." Cobra chuckled before flying straight at her.

"Laki, move!" Rose shouted as Cobra zoomed past her, poison seeping of his hands.

"Say good bye!" Just before he hit her, Laki snapped to the side. 'What the?' In blinding speed, Laki kicked his back and sent him flying into some old building. Cobra pulled himself out out of the stone and stared at Laki, changed. Her eyes were purple with glowing red pupils, purple veins danced across her face and arms, and her canines had turn into pure fangs. "What the hell are you?"

"I'm... a Fairy Tail wizard!" Laki launched forward and delivered blow after blow to the dark wizard.

"What the hell!? Why can't I read your thoughts?" Cobra asked aloud. Another punch hit him, this one seeping with red mist. "That's my poison... how?"

"I don't know how." Laki studied her hand as her nails sharpened to a point. "But I'm going to defeat you!"

"Just die already!" Cobra threw a punch that Laki dodged before kicking him in the gut.

**"Poisoned Wood Dragon Barbed Fang!"** Laki's arms turned into scales with thorns sticking out. She unleashed a haymaker to the left, then the right before ending with a final double palm thrust sending a blast of poison and wood into his gut, launching him into an old building.

* * *

_**With Brain**_

"This girl merged Cobra's power with her own?" Brain asked in shock. "I didn't think that was possible."

* * *

_**With Laki**_

Laki's face returned to normal as she dropped to her knee. The poison in her leg had vanished, but she used up all her magic. 'I feel.. so sick...' She fell on her stomach as Cobra stood up, pure anger in his eyes.

"I will kill you..." He walked over and bathed his fist in his magic. "For the pride of the Six Demons, I swear I'll kill you!"

"Laki..." Rose could only watch in horror.

"Your death bell is tolling. Your time is up!" Cobra swung his fist and Laki braced for impact when a blast of magic hit Cobra in the back.

"That's enough, Cobra." Brain said from behind, his skull staff still glowing. "You may stand down."

"Brain... why?" Cobra asked as both slayers stared in shock. "Have you lost your mind?"

"You've done your job well, Cobra, but now it's time for you to rest." Brain said back as Cobra listened to his thoughts. 'Why have one element Dragon Slayer when I can have one who uses two? You've served your purpose.' "Oh I'm sorry. Did you hear that?"

Cobra glared at him as tears filled his eyes. "You damn traitor..." He growled as he reached out to Cubelious. 'My prayer... I just wanted to... hear the voice of my only friend... Cubelious...' He fell unconscious as Cubelious liked his face.

Laki watched as Brain laughed at the scene. "That was your friend..."

"With the power I now wield, I can easily find better friends suited to protect me." Brain said back. "Nirvana will make it so."

"Those aren't real friends..." Laki glared back. "All you'll have are puppets."

"Don't make such a fuss." Brain chuckled. "After all, it's not everyday I meet someone as capable as you. It would do me good to have a friend like you. Or maybe I'll make you my first puppet."

* * *

**Who says I can't make Laki impact the story? **

**Poisoned Wood Dragon is basically a modified version of the Poison Sky Dragon mode I've read about in a lot of docs on this site. It's a good idea, but my only issue is that A LOT of stories just give Wendy this mode. No background fight, no explanation, they just give it to her. I've got two attacks for it, the one mentioned in this chapter, and her roar. Got any more suggestions, let me know in the reviews.**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	36. Brain & Natsu

**Chapter 36**

**Brain &amp; Natsu**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

_**With Natsu**_

Natsu opened his eyes and found himself in a void, unaffected by the fact he was on a vehicle. "Where am I?" A scream made him turn around and his face grew pale.

Laki stood with a massive hole in her gut before falling over, Cobra behind her with his hand covered him her blood. "Laki!" He ran over as the two faded away. "What the?" Another Laki appeared to his side, this one being squeezed to death the snake. "Stop it!"

He swung his fist at the snake, only to go clean through the beast. "Fight me!" Natsu shouted as Brain appeared before him, holding a bloody and beaten Laki in his hands.

"Catch." Brain threw Laki over to him and Natsu caught her.

Laki reached up and rubbed his cheek. "Natsu... how could you let this happen?" Her hand dropped as the life left her appeared around him and died from their various wound, all asking Natsu the same question. "Make it stop..." He looked up at Brain and growled before sprinting forward.

"You bastard!" He threw his fist and punched straight through Brain. The body shimmered and morphed into Laki's. "No, no, no!" He tried to pull out but Laki held him in place.

"You... did... this..." She gasped before falling over, dead.

"What have I done?" Tears fell down the side of his face as a dark mist entered his body. "Laki is dead..." His eyes opened and they had a dark gleam to them. "This is their fault..."

"I can fix your mistake..." Natsu looked up as Brain reappeared. "But you will have to serve me."

* * *

_**With Richard**_

Hoteye stood as Midnight fell over. "No... there's no way you can beat me."

"Those who possess the stronger ideology will always win." The reformed dark wizard said back. "My friend Jura said that to me."

"I won't lose..." Midnight pushed himself up to his knees. "If I do, father will abandon me..." He forced himself to his his feet as his body glowed beofre fading away. "I will not lose!"

"You can't hide! Oh yeah!" Richard snapped his eyes open and the world turned into a thermal camera. "My Heavens Eye sees through all in its path!" He turned around and raised his hand. **"Liquid Ground!"**

Midnight reappeared as the ground pushed up as if to swallow him. He jumped out of the way and bagan running behind buildings. "I have to prove myself to him... if I don't, he'll leave me."

Richard waved his hand again and the ground under Midnight exploded, launching him into the air. "The Oraciōn Seis will end on this day."

* * *

**_With Gray and Others_**

"Laki!" The ice wizard called out as the three saw her getting dragged by the hair by Brain.

"Let her go!" Lucy shouted.

"I'm out.. of magic..." Laki groaned. "But other... than that... I'm fine..."

"Hey, guy's..." The three looked over as Rose crawled after Laki. "Could use... some help here..."

"Lady Rose is still alive." Jura said, the other two confused by the proper title Jura gave her.

"This guys... trying to take Laki." Rose reached Laki and Brain blasted her away with his staff.

"The Six Demons have been reduced to three." Brain said. "We've been chopped in half. I'm taking this one with me to make her a new member of the Seis."

"Looks like Laki's destructive past has come back to haunt her." Gray said. "Always thought Natsu would be their target, not her."

"Do you really think you can get her to follow your orders!?" Lucy asked.

"Once Nirvana has bathed her heart in darkness, she will gladly follow my command." Brain said back. "Our goals will become intertwined."

"Like I'd do that." With that little strength she had, Laki sank her teeth into Brains hand,

"You ungrateful bitch!" Brain shouted before slamming her down on the ground. "You should consider this an honor!"

"I can't move..." Laki grabbed her leg in pain.

"She's still suffering from the snake bite." Jura observed.

"Where the heck is Wendy?" Lucy asked. "And for that matter, where's Natsu and Happy?"

"They can handle themselves." Gray said. "Right now, we need beat this guy and stop this thing."

"Is that so?" Brin looked up as his body glowed in a green aura. "You'll stop Nirvana? Try your best, but you'd best hurry. After all, we're quickly approaching the Cait Shelter guild."

All four wizards stared in shock at the target. "That's... my guild..." Rose said, having landed near Lucy. "Why are you going there!?"

"What is your plan for them?" Jura asked, making Brain chuckled. "Why are you targeting Roses guild?"

"I am to turn the world on its head." Brain explained. "This super reversal magic will turn a light guild into a dark one. Oh, the things we shall see. The horrors that await us."

"We're not gonna let that happen." Gray said as Jura stepped forward, the power resonating from the Saint scaring him.

"You still haven't answered my question." Jura said ominously. "What is your plan?"

Brain laughed at the question. "You hold no power over me! I hold the reigns of light and darkness! Why should I tell you anything, unless you grovel before me and beg for your mercy."

Jura stepped forward, unintimidated. "What a bothersome fool. He's far to delusional to even talk properly."

"You hear me! I told you to kneel!" Green energy pooled around his staff before Jura raised his hand and sent boulders flying at Brain, shocking the others. "His power... incredible."

"Stand up." Jura ordered. "Until you've spit out the reason for targeting Caith Shelter, I won't allow you to rest."

"I guess this guy really is powerful..." Gray mumbled in a panic.

"Yeah, he is." Lucy nodded vigorously.

"Iron Rock Jura is one of the Ten Wizard Saints." Laki said as she backed up against a building. "Like master Makarov."

"I see..." Brain said with a smile as he stood up. "I'm a bit surprised... seems the title of Wizard Saint isn't just for show."

"I know for a fact that there are dozens of other guilds closer than Cait Shelter." Jura said back. "To target one so far out of your way, it give the allure of intention.

Brain raised his staff and green energy swirled around the skull. "What good are answers to the dead?" He pointed the staff forward and the orb glowed. **"Dark Rondo!"** A stream of green energy shot out of the orb and flew straight towards Jura.

Stone pillars shot out of the ground and blocked the attack as Jura glowed gold. **"Iron Rock Wall!"**

"That was a little scary..." Lucy said. Brain ran behind the Saint and pointed his staff at him.

**"Dark Capriccio!"** A new stream of dark magic, this one with red spirals, shot out of the staff. Jura waved his hand and a pillar bent and blocked the attack. "Utterly useless! The Dark Capriccio pierces through all. It shall easily tear through that!" The beam drilled though the stone and almost hit Jura. But he bent the rock and sent the blast went upwards.

Jura raised his hand chunks of stone flew towards Brain and hit the dark wizard repeatedly before burrying him in them. **"Supreme King Rock Crush!**" Jura clapped his hands together and the pile exploded, sending Brain to the ground.

'Now I see why Lyon respects him.' Gray though. "He did it! Jura just took out the leader of the Oraciōn Seis!"

"We won!" Lucy cheered.

Brain merely chuckled at their enthusiasm, catching their attention. "You might have beaten me... but can you stop him?" A pillar flame shot off the roof of the command tower before curving down and landing in front of them. The flames died down and Natsu stood up, a wicked smile on his face.

The others stared him confused. He was on a vehicle, but he wasn't sick. "Natsu, are you... okay?" Lucy asked.

"Never felt better." He held out his hand and blasted Lucy with a ball of fire, sending her crashing to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Gray shouted. "How could you do that!?"

"It was easy!" Natsu laughed back. "She's absolutely useless without her spirits and since she has no magic, she's useless."

"Gray, I fear Natsu has been affected by Nirvana." Jura said.

"Indead he has." Brain chuckled. "He is my newest puppet, a true dragon slayer."

"Come on, let's dance." Natsu waved his hands to taunt the two males.

"Sorry Natsu, but this is for your own good. **Ice-Make: Cannon!"** Gray summoned a cannon of ice and fired it. Natsu lit himself on fire and tanked the blast, turning the ice into steam. He raced through the steam and punched Gray in the gut before kicking him in the back of the head, sending him to the ground.

"Pathetic." Natsu mumbled as Jura sent a pillar of stone his way. Natsu jumped up and shot flames out of his feet, sending him flying towards the wizard Saint. **"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!"** He crashed into the man and drove him into a wall. "I thought you were stronger than this!" Natsu pulled his fist back and unleashed flurry of punches, bruising the Saint. "You can take it can't you?!"

"Leave him alone..." Natsu looked over as Laki pushed herself up against a building.

"Cobra..." Natsu stepped away from the Saint and walked over. "How dare you kill Laki..."

"Cobra?" Laki asked.

"He's under some kind of illusion." Lucy guessed as she held her gut. "He thinks you're dead."

"Natsu..." Laki's eyes teared up as Natsu walked forward. "I'm going to save you..." Laki pushed herself forward and limped towards Natsu.

"Save me!?" Natsu asked as he lit his fist on fire. "That's rich coming from a dark wizard! Save me from what?"

"Yourself... You... you risked your life when I almost gave my life... now it's time for me to do the same..." Laki reached Natsu and the two stared at each other.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsu lit his body on fire, singeing her hair.

"It's me, Natsu." Laki grabbed the back of his head, pulled him in, and kissed him. The flames died down as the two continued the liplock before separating for air. "I love you, Natsu... please, come back to me!"

Natsu blinked and the illusion faded away. "Laki...you're alive?" Natsu stared at her as a black mist escaped him and he fell unconscious.

"Its about damn time you told him." Gray said as he and Lucy willed themselves up.

"A simple action... that's all it took..." Brain stared in disbelief as a mark faded on his face. "Midnight... you must endure. The last of the six cannot fall. If the last of them fall, he will..." He closed his eyes and fell unconscious.

"He who?" Jura asked, holding his head.

"Hey, did a line on his face just disappear?" Gray asked.

"Don't say things like that." Lucy asked. "I'll get nightmares..."

"Guys!" All turned as Wendy, Carla and Happy ran over.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted once he saw his friend. "What happened?"

"Nirvana changed him." Jura explained. "But Miss Laki saved him."

"How?" Happy asked, making Laki blush.

"Can we talk about this later?" Carla spoke up. "Right now, this thing is headed straight for our guild."

"Don't worry, it's alright now." Gray turned to Brain, and Wendy followed him. "Laki already beat the snake charmer over there."

"From what we can gather, this Brain guy has been the one controlling Nirvana." Lucy explained. "And now that he's out cold, this city should stop any moment."

"It doesn't sit well with me." Carla said. "You couldn't find out why he was aiming for Cait Shelter?"

"Before we could ask, Natsu attacked us." Gray explained. "But in the end, I think it's just because that's what villains do."

Jura stared at Brain as the last words the dark wizard said. "There are still some lingering concerns, so let's end this now."

"Ugh..." Rose groaned as she rolled on to her back. "Make the pain stop."

"Rose, what's wrong?" Wendy asked as she ran over.

"Cobra poisoned her." Laki explained.

"So why aren't you sick?" Carla asked.

"That Brain guy said something about me merging his power..." Laki said back, holding her leg. "You had to be there."

"Speaking of Brain, didn't Hoteye say he was controling Nirvana from the kings room?" Gray asked. No one asked why Hoteye told them, because they assumed that Nirvana affected him. "We can stop Nirvana once we get there."

"I'll carry Natsu." Laki said picking up the object of her affection. "Hey, Lucy, why are you two wearing matching outfits?"

* * *

_**With Hoteye**_

"While i sleep, I have many dreams..." Midnight pulled himself out of the hole he was in. "I know you do, too. And nightmares." A smile crossed his face as an invisible blast hit Richard, making him scream in pain. "Magic doesn't hurt me. See?"

'His wounds are gone?' Richard thought in a panic.

"Father's a skilled wizard, but my power surpasses him." Midnight said as Hoteye screamed again beofre dropping to this knees.

'My brother... my prayer... was to see you again... just once again...' Hoteye hit the ground, defeated.

* * *

_**With Brain**_

"The fifth has faded..." Anither line on his face vanished. "Midnight... you can't fall... that is my prayer..."

* * *

_**Control Tower**_

"What's going on?" Gray asked as he, Lucy and Jura looked around. "There's nothing here... a control panel, a lever, nothing. I thought if beat Brain, this thing would stop."

"Me too." Lucy nodded. "But since Brain is out cold, we can't ask him. So how do we stop Nirvana?"

Wendy, having healed Rose, kneeled down as Natsu's face turned green. "What's wrong with Natsu? There's no poison in him, so why is he sick?"

"Natsu doesn't do so good on vehicles." Laki explained.

"That's just sad." Rose shook her head.

"My stomach... wants to leave... my body..." Natsu groaned.

"It's motion sickness?" Wendy asked, making Laki and Happy nodded. "I think I have a spell for that." Her hands glowed blue as she grabbed Natsu's head. **"Troia."** His face turned blue with the same glow beofre he opened his eyes.

"I'm back!" Natsu shouted as he jumped up and down.

"I'm glad it worked." Wendy said.

"Think you can teach it to me!?" Natsu asked.

"It's a sky magic spell, so you won't be able to learn it..." She mumbled.

Natsu looked around and found the other three. He walked over to them, catching their attention as he dropped to his knees and bowed to them. "I am SO sorry!"

Lucy and Gray stared at him. For as long as they known him, they had never once seen him apologize, for anything. It was kinda creepy. "It-its okay, Natsu." Lucy said back. "But, how did you get turned?"

"He made me see things..." Natsu explained. "Horrible things. Like... Laki dying... over and over again. And then I... I killed her."

"Hey Laki, aren't you gonna say something?" Rose asked, making the purplette blush.

"Um, Natsu..." Laki walked over, and she noticed a blush on his face as well. "Do you... remember everything while under Nirvana's control?"

"Y-yeah." He nodded. "Listen, I don't know much about this 'love' thing, but I'm willing to give it a shot." He reached out and grabbed Laki's hands. "For you, Laki."

Tears filled her eyes as she wrapped around him and kissed him again. "You llllliiiiikkkkeeee her!" Happy teased, making them stop the kiss. "So Natsu, what was it like being evil?"

"I don't know..." Natsu confessed. "It felt kinda, familiar."

"Can we stop all the lovey dovey stuff and focus on the big picture?" Rose asked. "We still need to stop this thing before it reaches Cait Shelter."

"I don't get it..." Lucy mumbled. "This is where Hot- er, Richard told us Brain was controlling this city. Was he lying?"

"No, I believe him to be honest." Jura spoke up.

"There is a much more important question that needs to be answered." Carla said. "Doesn't anyone else realize something weird? There are no controls to be seen, the throne is empty, and the one controlling it has been defeated. So why is this city still function?"

"This thing has an autopilot?" Gray asked as Nirvana took another steep. "But that means it could be programmed to fire as well."

"Our guild is... is in trouble..." Wendy teared up at the thought of her guilds destruction.

"Don't worry. That's not gonna happen." Natsu told her as he and Laki stood in front of her. "We're not gonna let this thing hurt your friends. We're gonna stop this thing for sure." Laki nodded as Nirvana took another step.

* * *

_**With Midnight**_

Midnight turned and walked away from Hoteye's unconscious body. "Nirvana will not fall as long as I exist."

* * *

**And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you get the concept of romance through Natsu's thick skull. A lot of people have been comparing about the lack of romance, but I had this idea since the beginning of this fic and I think it came together really well.**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	37. Stroke of Midnight

**Chapter 37**

**Stroke of Midnight**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

_**Cait Shelter Guildhall**_

"We got trouble!" One member shouted as he ran into the main Guildhall. "Nirvana has been unleashed, and it's headed this way!" The whole guild was whipped into a panicked frenzy, sans for their master who took a drink from his jug. "Master, what are going to do about Nirvana?"

"That thing is headed this way?" He asked, spilling the beer out of his mouth.

"Swallow before you speak, master Roubaul." The first member requested.

"Nirvana is coming for us..." The old man spoke. "Is this fate, or just mere chance?" Everyone began to worry about what happened to Wendy and the cats. "Do not worry about them." Roubaul said, spilling even more of his drink. "Never worry, the light is still shinning. It's eternal glow will lead us to victory!"

The guild erupted into cheers before some began to wonder if it was just a coincidence that they were targeted. Some even began to talk about evacuating. "You fools!" The master shouted, silencing the crowd. "Did you all forget there are wizards fighting for us? Have faith in their victory, don't dishonor them by running away." He took another swing of his jug before this time swallowing. "Maybe the time has come for us to pay for our crimes."

* * *

_**Nirvana**_

_**Control Room**_

Slowly, a massive leg slammed into the ground as Nirvana took another step. "Okay, so there isn't a control unit or a pilot seat to control this thing." Rose said. "Does anyone have any ideas on how to stop this thing?"

"Maybe we can crash it into something." Natsu suggested.

"Only you would think demolishing a city would be a good idea." Lucy complain.

"It's not that bad of an idea." Laki said. "But there's just one problem. Where are we gonna find something big enough to crash into?"

"How about those mountains?" Natsu pointed off to the side.

"But how are we gonna steer to over there if we can't control it?" Gray pointed out.

"It seems that asking Brain would be the fastest way." Jura said.

"Do you really think he would tell us anything?" Carla asked back.

"Maybe Jellal knows..." Wendy mumbled.

Laki heard the name and a shiver went down her spine. "He-he's alive?"

"Its fine, Laki." Natsu wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "I'll keep you safe from that bastard."

"Natsu, calm down." Laki patted his back. "I don't want you to fall to Nirvana again." She looked down at Wendy and the young girl tensed up. "How do you know that name, Wendy?"

"Uh, well, uh... I gotta go look for some clues." Wendy ran down the door to the bottom floor, and Carla followed her.

"What was that about?" Laki asked Rose, who shrugged her shoulders in an 'I don't know' fashion.

'Hello, can you hear me?' Richards voices rang through everyone's head. 'It's me, Hoteye.'

"Please tell me I'm not the only one hearing that." Lucy said.

"No, I heard it." Natsu said back.

"Richard, did you defeat Midnight?" Jura asked.

'Unfortunetly, it seems my magic wasn't enough to defeat him.' The voice said. 'Do not worry about me. You must work together to defeat Midnight. If you succeed in defeating him, Nirvana's source of magic power will be removed and it's destructive march will be stopped.'

"Why are we talking to a bad guy?" Laki asked.

"It's a long story." Gray answered.

"So if we beat this last guy, we can stop this whole thing with out crashing it?" Rose asked.

'Midnight is directly below you.' Richard explained further. 'Pleas be careful, his power is great.'

"The same to you." Jura said back.

"So this last guy is directly below us." Gray summarized the whole speech. "This whole thing just got a lot easier."

"Alright, let's end this. You with me Laki?" Natsu asked.

"All the way." She nodded at her new boyfriend.

"Save the lovey dovey stuff for later." Rose said back. "Let's go get this guy!"

'Only one of the six prayers remain.' Richard said. 'The all of my hope belongs to you now, my friends. Defeat Midnight, and you'll stop Nirvana once and for all. Oh yeah!'

* * *

_**With Brain**_

"I wish you luck... my friends..." Brain said in Richards voice as he held his hand to his temple. "Stop... Nirvana..." He gasped in pain before his hand dropped out the ground. 'I will not be beaten so easily...'

* * *

**_Command Room Staircase_**

The five wizards and two cats ran down the stareway until they reached a stone door. "Let's get him!" Natsu pulled the door open and stared at a bright light that overtook the room.

"Its a trap!" Jura shouted.

"Laki!" Natsu turned and tackled Laki to the ground before shielding her from the large blast.

* * *

_**With Erza &amp; Jellal**_

Both turned and stared at the explosive soundwave behind them. "What was that explosion?" Erza asked.

"It sound like it came form the control room." Jellal said.

"Father can be so rude at times." Both turned in surprised and stared at Midnight, who appeared behind them. "Taking away my entertainment from me, and leaving me with the stragglers." He walked forward as the two stared at him. "You're the only ones left, so try to make it entertaining for me."

Jellal blocked Erza with his arm before pushing her back. "Stay behind me, he's mine."

"Jellal, you can't." Erza protested as the two men stared at each other.

* * *

_**Command Tower Base**_

The dust settled around them as Natsu clung to Laki with all his might. "Natsu, we're safe now. You can let go."

"You're okay, right?" He asked, and after getting a nod for an answer, looked around for the others. "You guys okay?"

"Been better." Rose complained with Happy on top of her. "Get off me!"

"Keep it down..." Gray complained. "My head is ringing..."

"I can't believe we fell for a trap." Lucy complained. "We're in Fairy Tail, for crying out-" She pushed herself up and whacked the back of her head on the short roof.

"We've also been buried alive." Gray said.

"Hold on, if that's the case, then where's Jura?" Laki asked. Natsu punched the stone above him before breaking through and sticking his head up. He stared in shock at Jura, arms wide in front of few hundred pillars. The others followed his lead and joined in his shock.

"He risked his life... to save us." Lucy mumbled through her hands as Jura let out a gasp.

The stone crumbled away as Jura dropped to his knees. "Hold on, Jura!" Laki shouted as he looked over his shoulder.

"Your guild is a lucky one... having wizards like you." Jura gasped. "I'm glad... to see you well..." He passed out from exhaustion as they all climbed out of the dome.

* * *

_**With Wendy &amp; Carla**_

"If we don't find him, this thing is gonna destroy our home." Wendy said, looking down on the city. "It's heading straight for Cait Shelter."

Carla tilted to the side and startled Wendy. "Wendy... I can't fly anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry Carla." Wendy said before pointing to the ground. "Let's go on foot, is that okay?"

"Its fine." The white cat said, sailing to the ground. "Your sense of smell will guide us to him." She placed Wendy on the ground before landing herself and disapating her wings.

"I'm kinda nervous about finding him, because his scent has changed somehow." Wendy explained.

"Don't let that distract you from your goal." Carla said back. "If we can find him, we might be able to stop Nirvana from marching."

Wendy nodded as the two started running down the old street. 'Where ever you are Jellal, please, be safe.' The bluenette thought to herself. 'You may have forgotten about me, but I don't care. I've never forgotten about you, not for a day.'

* * *

_**With Erza &amp; Jellal**_

Jellal summoned a line of golden magic and fired it from his palm, only to have it bend around Midnight. "I missed this close to him?" The two tone haired man chuckled as Jellal walked forward.

"You're in no shape to fight, so please stop." Erza pleaded. Jellal looked back and gave her a look.

"I'm waiting..." Midnight teased. Jellal summoned six more shots and they all went around the dark wizard. Midnight waved his hand and Jellal was picked up into the air and spun around by some force. Erza could only watch as Jellal was forced to the ground. "What a pathetic clown. You're the big bad Jellal I've been hearing about? A waist of time."

Jellal winced in pain as Midnight stepped on him to walk towards Erza. "Did you forget how to use magic as well? It's pathetic how weak you are."

'Memories or no, he shouldn't have gone down that easy.' Erza thought as she stared at Jellal.

Midnight kept walking as Jellal tried to push himself up. "Still alive, eh? That's more than most of my victims can say."

'The Destruction seal... it must have used more magic than he thought.' Erza realized as Midnight looked down at Jellal.

"Let's just see how much pain you can take." The dark wizard chuckled as Erza summoned a sword and charged him.

She swung her blade as Midnight looked over his shoulder at her. The Blade curved around him and missed his head as he looked at her shocked face. "The main course is ready then. Who am I to keep Erza Scarlet waiting?"

The redhead jumped back and stared at him. "How did I miss him!?"

"Get away from him!" Jellal shouted. "He's too dangerous!"

She ignored his warning and summoned a second sword before swinging it, only for the same thing to happen as before. 'How is he doing that!?'

Midnight waved his hand at Erza, sending her sliding back before the armor began to twist around her body like a constrictor snake. "What is going on!?" The metal tightened again and her arms were forced around each other.

"Let her go!" Jellal shouted as Midnight chuckled.

Erza forced herself to breath before focusing her magic into her armor before it returned to her storage dimension, leaving her in her blouse. Midnight stared at her as her body glowed again and she donned herself in her Heavens Wheel armor. "So that's it. You use Reflector magic."

"You're the first person to figure that out." Midnight confessed. "Yes, anything you throw at me, I'll twist and distort it around. Not only does it make me an invincible defense, but light itself was bends to my will."

"Magic like that exist..." Jellal asked in pain.

"Nothing is invincible." Erza said back before charging forward. "I will end you right now!"

"Yes, rush towards your doom." Midnight said with s sick smile. "I'll enjoy twisting your face in pain!"

* * *

_**Command Tower Base**_

The Fairy Tail group plus Rose huddled around Jura as Laki treated his wounds with gauze Happy brought with him. "Will he make it?" Lucy asked.

"Come on, old man! Pull through!" Gray shouted.

"Quit talking like he's dying!" Rose shouted back. "He's just out cold!"

Natsu clenched his fist in anger as Laki finished. "Absolutely pathetic." A voice spoke as they all panicked. "What a fool Brain is. He mustered all the power he had left to set a trap, yet he couldn't kill a single one of you."

"Show yourself!" Gray shouted as the dust settled.

"Look up!" Happy pointed up and everyone followed his paw.

"He was a disgrace to the name of the six demons." Everyone stared at Brain's staff, floating in the air, telepathically talking. "But as long as Midnight stands, we shall be victorious." It floated over to them and the orbs in its face glowed as it spoke. "I might as well kill you myself."

"The staff is talking!" Happy shouted in a panic.

"Happy, we're talking cats." Rose pointed out.

"That's the staff that Brain is carrying." Gray realized.

"That doesn't make it any less creepy." Lucy said as the staff started to laugh.

Natsu reached up and grabbed the staff before slamming it down on the ground again and again. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut Up! I've got enough of a headache already."

"Don't just grab it!" Lucy shouted in a panic.

"Stop this city right now!" Natsu shouted. "You hear me, you piece of termite food!?"

"How dare you!? Do you have any idea who I am!?" The staff asked before head butting Natsu, freeing him from the grip. "I am the seventh member of the Oraciōn Seis, awaken from my slumber to destroy-" Natsu grabbed him again and and repeated the action of earlier.

"O, I said shut up!" Natsu shouted.

"Hold on, weren't there only six members of the Oraciōn Seis?" Lucy asked. "I mean, it's in the name. Seis is six."

"So, we're just accepting the fact that a stick is talking?" Gray asked.

"What's the big deal?" Laki asked back. "I can sink into wood and make it talk."

"But that's different." Rose said. "Wait, you can do what?"

"Let me go!" The staff wiggled his way out of Natsu's grip and floated out of his reach. "An uncivilized brat." It floated away and stared out into the city. "It won't be long until that wretched guild is in our reach. Then we can burn this world of trash."

"We're already that close to my guild!" Rose asked in shock.

"Indeed!" The staff turned round. "Once they are destroyed, we can bathe this world in darkness!"

Laki jumped up and grabbed the staffs handle. "Tell us why you're going there, now!"

"Why would I ever do that?" The staff asked.

"Alright." Laki raised it above her head. "Time to eat." She brought it down and chomped at the wood like it was pokey stick.

A quarter of the way up, the staff got over its shock and began to panic. "Okay, I'll talk! I'll talk!"

* * *

_**With Erza**_

"Dance, my swords!" Erza commanded and a hundred swords launched at Midnight, only for them to bend around him.

"Throw a thousand swords at me, and it still won't make a difference." He bragged before fluxing his magic, sending them back at Erza who began to knock them out of the air before they could hit her. "I did say I could bend your attack back at you."

"Erza!" Jellal shouted as the last of the swords hit the ground. Midnight waved his hand and her armor began to twist around her again.

"That's more like it." Midnight said with wild eyes. "Give me even more agony on your face." Erza screamed in pain as he licked his lips. "That face is exquisite." Before her arms locked into place, she threw her last sword at him. He moved to the side before waving his hand. **"Spiral Pain!"** A tornado of air flung Erza around like a rag doll before she crashed to the ground, her armor destroyed. "That's it?"

"Damn... you..." Jellal groaned as he pushed himself up to his knees.

"Ypu can't die on me yet." Midnight chuckled. "You need to keep entertaining me, at least until we reach the Cait Shelter guild."

"Cait... Shelter...?" Jellal asked.

"Our first target." Midnight said matter of factly.

"Why them?" Jellal asked again.

Midnight chuckled as he looked to the bluenette. "A wonderful question. Nirvana was created centuries ago by an ancient race of people who wished to end all war. The Nirvit. But the tool they created turned out to be far more destructive they they imagined. As such, they sealed the magic they created themselves. Fearing the evil that could be done with it, they continued to watch over the seal for decades. Their descendent continue that task, posing as a real guild that has remained since that day. Cait Shelter. They alone can seal Nirvana away, so they must be destroyed!"

"What kind of fool would put this power to rest!? We will utilize this magic, and we will send the world down the spiral of insanity and chaos!" Jellal looked up at the insane teen before him. "And we'll start by making an example of those who would seal this power away! Neutrality be damned, we'll force them into war! Nirvana will turn their hearts pitch black and force them to slaughter each other! That will be lovely!"

"You're a monster..." Jellal spat out.

"Just drop the goody goody act already, will you." Midnight said, walking over. "You're nothing but a man filled with darkness. You're a foul, depraved, evil man."

"That's... not true..." Jellal said back.

"Oh, stop lying to me." Midnight chuckled back. "You forced children into labor, killed your own comrade and tried to kill dear Erza. Did you lose track of how many people you've cast into misery? How many have fallen into the terror you caused? An ocean of tears have been cried from the pain you've caused, so why fight what you are?"

Jellal stared at his hands like they were soaked in blood. "Join us, Jellal." Midnight offered his hand out. "You would make a much better member of the Seis than any of the failures that fell."

Behind them, Erza willed herself to her feet, catching their attention. "Don't listen to him." She said as her body glowed. It died down, revealing a purple kimono/cheongsam matchup, a guandao in her hand. "I know the light that lives with in you."

"So you can still stand?" Midnight asked, eager to 'play' with Erza.

Jellal stared at her until the words from before came back to him. 'That hope will never leave your heart. So keep fighting until the bitter end.' A smile graced his face as Midnight walked over to her.

"You are worth destroying after all." Midnight declared in sick joy.

She twirled her polearm around and pointed it at him. "I swear on this blade I wield, I'll put an end to your plans. That is a promise."

"I'm waiting, Titania." Midnight mocked. "Let's see this real power you posses. Not that it matters, because you'll never be able to hit me. Erza launched forward and swung her pole arm, only for it to bend out of the way. "I don't care how fast you are. You can't get past my reflector."

Erza swung again and the blade bent around him before delivering a palm thrust to his chest, sending Midnight flying back into a building. "Two. There are two weakness in your magic."

'She figured that out this quickly?' Jellal thought in shock.

"Even though you can reflect magic and attacks, it doesn't work on the human body." Erza explained. "If it did, you could have snapped my neck instead of bending my armor."

Midngight pulled himself out of the hole he created and chuckled. "Why would that matter when I can still choke you to death?" He held out his hand and the robe bent around Erza.

Her fade calm, she dropped her weapon due to the strain on her arm. "And the second is this." Midnight looked up as a hundred swords rained down on him. A dozen managed to hit him as he cried in pain. "You can only reflect one area at a time, either your enemies or yourself. If you could do multiple reflectors at a time, you wouldn't have had to dodge my sword earlier. While it's on me, you're defenseless."

Pulling her arms up, the robe snapped back into place before resummoning her polearm. "Along with that, this is the Robe of Yūen. It's the most elastic armor in my hold, making it immune to your magic. So I guess that makes three."

"Damn it!" Midnight shouted as he pounded the ground. "I was almost there!"

"The victor is clear now, so just surrender." Erza declared.

Midnight laughed as he stood back up. "I wasn't talking about that. It's a shame you didn't die earlier, because now it's midnight. I shall show you the true face of terror." A bell tolled twelve times as a black ooze began to flow off him. "When the clock strikes midnight, my refleCTOR IS AT ITS PEAK." His body morphed and contorted until he turned into a giant monster.

"HAD YOU KILLED ME, THIS COULD HAVE BE AVOIDED. BUT NOW..." He held out his hands and a ball of magic appeared between them. "YOU'LL BE THE ONE TO DIE!" He threw the magic sphere and hit Erza, creating a massive explosion that sent her skidding along the ground.

"What is he?" Jellal asked before a tendril pierced his gut. Like a demonic chameleon, Midnight pulled his prey back and swallowed him whole.

"THAT FOOLS REIGN WAS A LIE." Midnight said wiping his mouth. "EVEN AFTER THE COUP, I WAS STILL TO SCARED TO SLEEP."

"All of you were there, in the tower?" Erza asked in shock before flashing back to the group fight. "That's what Cobra meant..."

"DON'T YOU DARE ACT BETTER THEN US!" Midnights mouth opened again and his tongue pierced Erza. "YOU'RE JUST AS GUILTY AS HE IS! WHILE EVERY ONE OF US SUFFERED, YOU FLED LIKE A COWARD! AND NOW THAT YOU'VE REUNITED WITH HIM, YOU JUST IGNORE ALL HES DONE?!" He pulled his tongue up and studied Erza, showing her completely limp.

"IT HAPPENED AGAIN. I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO TORTURE YOU FOR YOU FAILURES. AH, WELL." He plucked Erza off his young and held her high abouve his mouth. "AT LEAST YOU'LL MAKE A DECENT SNACK." He let go and she fell to his mouth. A 'Shing' rocked the world as it split in half before shattering.

Jellal stared in shock as Midnight fell to the ground before looking at his abdomen. 'How? I was dead, I know I was. He was a towing monster.'

"The illusions... failed?" Midnight gasped out. "How?..."

"It too bad for you that illusions have no affect on me." Erza said, her false eye the only one open. "Though I guess it's not like you could have known that."

Midnight stared up at the sky as tears wield up in his eyes. "I lost... but I'm stronger... then them all... even father... I'm not suppose to lose..."

"If you find such joy in tormenting others, then you deserve to lose." Erza said back.

'My prayer... the only thing I wanted... was to sleep in peace...' His eyes closed as he lost consciousness looking at the moon.

'This is who Erza really is..." Jellal thought as the wind blew around them.

"If you truly wish to be strong, find your own weakness first." She told the dark wizard. "And never give up fighting."

* * *

**Does anyone else think that Midnight's magic is freaking awesome!? Bend your opponents attacks back at them, sign me up for that school of magic. What is it, illusion, alteration?**

**The character of Midnight was always a little weird for me. Hell, I couldn't even tell what GENDER he was until he started talking.**

**There are only two chapters left until the end of this arc so I just have one question. Daphne arc MY way, yes or no?**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	38. Zero Hour

**Chapter 38**

**Zero Hour**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts' / 'Telepathy'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

The staff finished its explication and dodged a raging Natsu swing before whacking him away. "Natsu!" Laki shouted before looking around for the staff.

"Very nice..." Laki turned and found the staff starring up her skirt.

"Pervert!" Laki reached around to grab it, only to have it trip her up and send her crashing into a wall.

"I've seen far better underwear on child than on you." The staff said before head butting Lucy for no real reason.

"I hate this thing!" Gray channeled his magic before getting headbutted by the skull.

Natsu reached up and grabbed the pole. "Laki, its feeding time!" The staff curved and head butted her. "Sorry." He looked over as Gray charged him. "Wait, hold a second." The staff squirmed out of his grip and Gray punched Natsu right in the face.

"You brats managed to beat the six demons?" The staff asked. "I don't know what's more pathetic. You or the fact you managed to-" He stared out the massive hole in the room as the slayers stood up. "The six... have fallen!?"

* * *

_**With Brain**_

The last line on Brains face faded as his eyes snapped open, and his sclera turned blood red.

* * *

_**Command Tower**_

The skull started shaking in fear as the orb fell out of his mouth and shattered on the ground. "This is bad! Now he's gonna come!"

"He who?" Laki asked.

"I'm with Laki, who are you babbling about?" Gray added.

"Lucy, stop juicing." Happy said to the blonde.

"That's sweat!" The blonde shouted back.

"Brain is..." The staff mumbled.

"That guy?" Rose asked. "Jura already took care of him."

"...just one half of a dual personality." The staff finished the sentence, confusing the light wizards.

"What does that mean?" Natsu asked.

"It means he's got another side to him." Laki explained.

"What, like left and right?" Natsu asked, making Gray facepalm.

"There is the side of him that loves knowledge and goes by the code name 'Brain'." The staff spoke up. "But then there is the other side that loves nothing more than destruction. His name is 'Zero'."

"Like the number?" Rose asked.

"With all the power at his disposal and his unquenchable thirst for destruction, Brain sealed him away using six sets of Body Link Magic." The staff explained.

"Wait, who was he linked with?" Happy asked, scared.

"Knowing our luck, it has to be the Seis." Lucy mumbled.

"Due to the nature of Body Link Magic, once the six demons were defeated, Zero would arise once more to destroy anything dumb enough to get in his path." The staff finished.

"Sounds like fun to me." Natsu said with a grin as the wall behind the staff exploded.

Footsteps terrified the staff as it dropped down and bowed down. "Master Zero! Your humble servant welcomes your return!"

"Did he say master?" Rose asked from behind Lucy.

"Things seem to have fallen out of our favor, haven't they Klodoa?" The master asked the staff. "Even the 'mighty' Midnight fell in battle."

"I'm begging you, please forgive me!" The now named staff begged.

"You mistake my intentions." The now pale skinned master said. "If anything, I'm thrilled. It's been far too long since I've been unleashed. This body, this power, I've longed for it." He gripped his hand tight before throwing off his cape. "I will take care of these meddlesome interlopers."

"Yes, sir!" Klodoa said, moving behind the master.

Green energy rolled off his body as his top half was clothed in a militaristic garb. "Insolent brats... you have completely destroyed my guild. As their master, I shall take my revenge on you all."

"This guy is... the real leader of the Seis?" Lucy asked in horror.

"Stay out of our way, icepunk." Natsu said as he and Laki stood side by side.

"I was about to say the same to you." Gray said back.

"This is the most vile magic I've ever felt." Laki added as Zero smirked at them.

"Yes... I'll start with him..." The dark wizard glared at the downed Jura. "The one who damaged this vessel whilst Brain was in charge. Him first!" He held out his hand and green energy shot out towards the Saint.

Gray jumped in front of Jura and blocked it with his ice shield. "You coward, attacking someone who can't even stand up."

"Spare me your foolish ideals!" The dark wizard shouted. "As long it can be destroyed, it doesn't matter if he can't move!" More of the green energy pierced the shield easily and sent Gray crashing into the wall.

**"Wood Dragon Grain Blade!" **Laki summoned her branch from her palm and swung it. Zero easily ducked it and delivered an uppercut that embedded her into the ceiling. Ten seconds later, Laki fell down and hit the ground before Zero stomped on her head.

"Bastard!" Natsu lit his fist on fire and threw a punch that Zero easily caught. Twisting it around his back, he kicked the pinkette back with enough force that he broke a boulder upon impact.

"No..." Lucy stared in fear as Zero turned to her and the cats.

"Don't just stand there! Do something!" Rose shouted before charging the dark wizard. The master merely picked her up by the tail and flung her around like a ragdoll before throwing her to Laki's side.

"I wanna help but... my body won't move..." Zero held out his hand and blasted Lucy and Happy with the same green energy he hit Gray with.

Zero and his staff stared at the downed wizards. "Excellent work, master Zero!" Klodoa said. "Absolutely splendid! Eliminating these annoying brats with such little effort!"

"It's not done yet..." the master said, confusing the staff. "Their bodies are still there, so they must be alive!" He picked up Laki by her arm and slammed her back down, a sick crack coming from her arm. "As long as your bodies are her, they can still be destroyed!"

"Um, master. I hate to interrupt your fun, but we still have things to do." The staff reminded as Nirvana stepped forward. The two left the broken bodies behind and marched up to the top of the Command Tower. "Cait Shelter is coming up on the horizon. Once they are destroyed, Nirvana will never be sealed away again."

"Pointless..." The master mumbled before grabbing the staff.

"M-master?" Klodoa asked before the master squeezed him in half. The skull fell to the ground and looked up as Zero raised his boot. "Master Zero! What are you-" The boot slammed down and broke the skull into pieces.

"All I want to do is destroy!" Zero laughed maniacally. "Destroy every last living thing!" The city began to morph as a cannon barrel extended out of the city. "This will be the first to be destroyed! As long as it isn't ash, I can still destroy it!" Nirvanas magic began to charge at the end of the barrel. "Fire away!"

* * *

_**With Erza &amp; Jellal**_

"Jellal!" The former slaves looked over as Wendy and Carla ran over to them.

"Look who's here..." Erza chuckled. "I was worried about you two. You okay?"

Wendy nodded before looking over to the other bluenette. "It's good to see you, again."

Jellal looked back at her, confused. "Do I know you?"

Wendy had a look of minor shock on her face before it shifted to one of sadness. 'So he really doesn't remember me...'

"It's not you." Erza spoke up. "The ethernano did something to his memories. He doesn't remember me, let alone anything about himself."

'He's lost his memories?' Wendy asked herself before turning back to Jellal. 'So that's why...'

"If that's true, then that means you've forgotten how to stop Nirvana as well!" Carla shouted.

"No." Jellal said back. "I tired to stop it, but... my self destruction spell didn't work. I don't know what else to do. I failed."

"No way..." Wendy mumbled.

"Then what's going to happen to our guild!?" Carla shouted. "You can't just let it be destroyed because you failed once! The rest of our team is fighting to stop-" Nirvana began to shake around them as a bright light drew their attention. "No..."

They ran towards the light and stared in horror at the Jupiter-esc cannon. "So much light and magic power... They're going to fire Nirvana!?" Erza asked in horror.

* * *

**_Cait Shelter Guildhall_**

The whole of the guild was huddled into the main hall in a panic as Nirvana continued to charge. "What do we do, master?" One member asked.

"Calm down." Roubal answered. "Can you not see what this is? Our reckoning for all the heavy sins we've committed."

* * *

_**Nirvana**_

_**Lacrima Room**_

"Destroy, destroy, destroy!" Zero chanted with an almost religious fever. "Let all that is good and righteous perish before me!" The lacrima behind him began to crackle behind him as the energy pooled down the barrel. "Blow them away!" As of obeying him, the beam of energy fired its destructive payload as he laughed.

The pure unrefined magic power flew straight for the Guildhall. Seconds before impact, a different beam fell from the sky and hit Nirvana in one of the legs, making bend and change the shot angle, making it miss by a solid 15.5 degrees. (Yes, I did the math.)

"What!?" Zero growled in anger as the blast merely charred one of the ears on the Guildhall. Soon, the whole city was peppered by similar blasts as the beam died down. "Something hit Nirvana? How is that possible?" He looked up into the sky and growled at what he saw.

* * *

_**With Erza &amp; Others**_

The group looked up as a massive shadow over took their own. "That's... Christina?" Erza asked in shock at the somehow flying mess of a ship.

"Is that an ally?" Jellal asked.

'Can anyone here me?!' A voice asked from inside Erza's head. 'Anyone! A gasp, just something!'

"That voice... Hibiki!" Erza shouted.

'Erza, Wendy.' Hibiki said with a joyous chuckle. 'You're both safe. That's good to hear. Oh, master Ichiya. Good to hear you too.'

"What's going on here, I thought Christiana was destroyed?" Erza asked.

'Damaged, not destroyed.' Hibiki corrected. 'We managed to get her back into the air, but not with out a little help. Christian lost one of her wings, so Lyon replaces it with his ice. But she's only really flying because of Sherry and Ren working together. Eve managed to fuse his magic with a few of the magic rounds that survived the blast.'

"All of you..." Carla mumbled.

"Thank you..." Wendy said, a few tears rolling off her face.

'Thats the deal...' Hibiki said back. 'But what you just saw was the last of our magic power. We can't use anymore of our power if we don't want to crash. But there's one last thing you should know. I've found a way to stop Nirvana!'

"Then tell us!" Carla shouted.

'Listen carefully.' Hibiki said. 'Those six limbs sticking out of the city aren't legs. They're like magical vacuums, sucking up the magical energy out of the ground. That inturn is used to power Nirvana. At the base of each legs are giant lacrima orbs used to regulate the magic. If all six are destroyed at the same time, Nirvana's control system will force it to shut down. But you have to destroy them all at once! If not, the other five will just repair the other one.'

"All six of them at once?" Erza repeated. "How do we do that?!"

"I'd like to lend a hand with the timing, but the best I can do is this.' Hibiki said before a clock appeared in the heads of the wizards on the ground. 'I'm uploading an exact timer into your heads.'

"Twenty minutes?" Wendy asked as the clock finished uploading.

'Thats when Nirvana will fire again.' Hibiki explained. 'if anybody can do this, it's you guys.'

'I don't think so...' Zero said, interrupting the conversation to the shock of everyone else.

"Who's there!?" Erza asked.

'How did he get access to this telepathy?' Hibiki asked.

'I am Zero!' The master declared. 'The true master of the Oraciōn Seis! Brain has been defeated. First, I must tell you I'm impressed. I've never met another wizard as capable of Archive magic as Brain. Now listen to me carefully! I will obliterate everything you hold dear! I've already taken out more that few of your friends. Two pathetic dragon slayers, an ice wizard, a celestial wizard, and a few worthless cats.'

'He got Natsu and the others!?' Hibiki asked in shock.

"No, Rose!" Carla shouted.

'You plan on destroying Nirvana's lacrimas, is that right?' Zero asked. 'Go ahead and try, but I'm guarding one of them right now, and I'm not going anywhere! As long as I'm here, you'll never be able to destroy them all!'

"It might look bleak now, but we can destroy all six." Jellal spoke up. "All we can do is split up and hope we strike at the same time. We have a one in six chance of running into Zero, but Erza's the only one who has a chance against him."

"Am I the only one who knows basic math!? Carla shouted. "We only have three wizards here and this plan of yours requires six!"

"I-i can't use any powerful magic..." Wendy mumbled before bowing to the other two. "I'm sorry!"

"Is there anyone out there who can help!?" Erza sasked through the telepathy.

'Im here to help!' Ichiya said back. 'Even if I am tied up.'

'That's there.' Hibiki said back with the last of his magic. 'Whose left?'

"We need three more people!" Erza shouted as Christina started to fall out of the sky. "Anyone speak up!"

The wing of ice shattered as Lyon fell backwards. "Gray, get up... You're a student of Ur, aren't you? You must keep fighting, for her name. Don't let these guys win."

Sherry lost her energy and fell back into Ren's arms. "Lucy... I honestly can't stand you. Acting so full of yourself because you think your cute. You're nothing but a stupid, clumsy little girl, but I can't hate you if you die on us. Please, stand up."

"Natsu, Laki..." Wendy mumbled.

"Rose, if you don't make that tomcat respond, I'll never forgive you." Carla said.

"Please... stand up." Erza said.

* * *

_**Control Tower**_

Natsu's fingers twitched as he pushed himself up. Laki crawled over and helped him up to his knees before he punched the ground as the other forced themselves up. "We can hear you..."

"Destroy... all six... lacrima... at once..." Gray panted.

"So, who's the lucky one that gets to punch Zero in the face?" Lucy asked.

"There's only eighteen minutes left." Rose mumbled. "No way, am I letting my guild get destroyed by a crazy person."

'Guys, this connection wouldn't last longer.' Hibiki spoke up. 'I've uploaded a map to all of you and numbered the lacrima. Everyone tell me your pick before we split up.'

"I'll-" Natsu started before looking down at Laki, who shot him a look of 'don't you dare leave me behind'. "We'll take number one."

"Two." Gray told,everyone.

"I'll handle three." Lucy said. "Just hope Zero won't be there."

"Me and Rose will go with you..." Happy groaned as the cats walked over.

'Then I shall take number four." Ichiya said. 'The parfume tells me it's the closest.'

"Bullshit." Rose spoke up. "You're just looking at the map, aren't you?"

'That was uncalled for.' He said back. 'But yes.'

* * *

_**With Erza &amp; Others**_

"I'll take the fifth one." Erza said.

'Erza!' Laki shouted. 'Looks like Wendy did her job, didn't she?'

"She most certainly did, Laki." Erza nodded before turning to the young girl. "And a fine job it was."

"So I'll-" Jellal started before Erza cut him off.

"You'll handle six." She bluntly told him.

'Wait, who was that?' Laki asked. 'Who's with you?'

"No one knows about your condition." Erza whispered to him. 'If they find out you're here, they'll consider you an enemy. You need to keep quiet until they're made aware." He nodded back as Christina hit the ground.

* * *

**_Control Tower_**

"Hello!?" Natsu shouted.

"We've lost our connection..." Gray mumbled.

"So that means that Hibiki..." Lucy whispered.

"Look, we have six wizards now." Rose said. "So let's get to work. The lucky S.O.B. gets to punch Zero in the mouth. Cause you're gonna be on your own since we have our own lacrima to deal with."

* * *

_**Lacrima 1**_

The news pairing walked down the hallway the map told them to go down for the first lacrima. Sitting atop a large pillar was their prize, but on the ground before them was its guard, Zero. "So the worms still live, do they?" He glanced over at Laki, who used her Grain Blade and ribbon to make a makeshift splint. "I'm impressed you can still stand, but this is your end."

"Okay then, let's play a game." Natsu chuckled as Laki pushed her glasses up. "Let's see who makes it out of here alive, us or you!"

* * *

_**With Erza &amp; Others**_

"If I had to guess, I'd say that Zero is waiting for someone at number one." Erza said.

"That's where Natsu and Laki are headed!" Wendy shouted.

"What makes you think she's with him?" Erza asked, making Wendy turn into a radioactive tomato. "I'm kidding. Those two were bound to get together eventually, but those noses are always giving them trouble. They picked that one because Zero is there."

"We need to help them!" Wendy shouted. "If we work together, then maybe-"

"Don't count them out just yet." Erza interrupted her. "Natsu sand Laki can handle themselves." She walked towards the direction of the fifth lacrima. "Let's get going. I've got number five. Jellal, you've got number six, okay?" A groan from Jellal turned her around. "Are you okay?"

"No, it-" He grabbed his head in pain as he turned around. "I'm okay..." He walked away before memories flooded his head. "Natsu... and Laki..."

* * *

_**Lacrima 1**_

Natsu charged Zero with their magic wrapped around their fists. The dark master ducked as Laki tried to hit him with a Tail Crush, only for that to miss. Both slayers unleashed their roars at Zero before they landed next to each other. "I admit, I'm impressed." Zero said, dusting off some of the ash from the roars. "You two are much more nimble than the last time.

He held out his hand and a darkness spell began to charge. **"Dark Capriccio!"** He pointed his hand forward and the spell shot forward, forcing the two to dodge it to either side. "Do you truly believe I'm as weak as Brain?" He waved his hand upwards and the spell shot out of the ground, hitting Natsu in the chin. With a chuckle he directed the spell back around at Natsu, who began dodging.

Zero laughed at the sight before noticing the other was missing. "Where is she!?" A tiny pebble hit his head, making him turn around to see Laki climbing the pillar. "Stay away from that!" Zero jumped up, grabbed Laki and threw her down at Natsu, who caught her.

"You asked who would come out of this alive?" He asked Natsu as the Capriccio hit the two again and again. "That answer should have been obvious from the beginning! It will only be me!"

The spell curved around the two as they channeled magic into their hands. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!/ Wood Dragon Redwood Fist!"** Both braced themselves behind their fists as their feet dug into the ground. The spell soon faded away, leaving the two panting.

"Stopping a spell designed for penetration, I'm impressed." A ball of fire shout towards the two and hit Natsu square in the chest. "Show yourself!" All three looked over at Jellal standing in the doorway, smoke coming out of his palm.

"Jellal!" Natsu growled as Laki started shaking in fear.

"Well hello." Zero said to the bluenette. "I take it your memories have returned?"

Jellal stared at the dragon slayers for a few seconds before opening his mouth. "Yes..."

"You... shouldn't have come here..." Natsu willed himself to his feet before sprinting towards him. Jellal held out his hand and blasted him again. "Did you forget that fire won't work on me!?"

"No, I remember that." Jellal answered, confusing the three. "You and Laki... are the only ones who can stop Zero."

"What!?" Zero asked in shock.

"The power of a Dragon Slayer... am I right in remembering that eating their element increases their power?" Jellal asked, making Natsu stare at his flaming body.

"What's going on?" Laki asked.

"You didn't get all of your memories back, did you?" Zero asked.

"As I said, only my memories of Natsu and Laki have returned." Jellal said back. "Nirvana will be stopped! My memories returning has no affect on that goal."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked, anger soaking his voice.

"I have no memories before waking up in this place." He explained to the two. "From what I've been told, I was a horrible villain who brought harm not only to Fairy Tail, but my own friends. It's time I made amends. I want to help save Wendy's guild and stop Nirvana. I want to help you."

Natsu jumped forward and socked Jellal in the mouth. "I don't believe you! You just forgot everything you've done to us!? Don't you dare play friends with us!"

"Natsu... just take the flames I'm giving you..." Jellal begged him.

Ignoring the words, Natsu grabbed his jacket and picked the bluenette up. "You may have forgotten everything, but I sure as hell haven't! You made Erza cry... You damn near made Laki kill herself!"

"Natsu, stop it!" Laki raced over and tired to pry them apart. "I don't like him anymore than you do, but killing him is only gonna make you as bad as him. Don't stoop to his level!"

"How pathetic." Zero shook his head in disgust. "If you three must squabble around like children, keep it out of my sight." He held out his hand and a Capriccio spell shot out of his. "Don't you dare waist my time!"

Jellal ripped himself out of the grasp of Natsu and shot in front of the two and took the bullet. Natsu and Laki stared at Jellal and for a brief second, they could swear they could have seen Simon in front of them before Jellal fell down.

"What the hell, Jellal?" Natsu asked. "Why'd you do that?"

Jellal gasped in pain before looking over his shoulder. "You two can kill me any time you like. Im already beaten down like this. But..." He raised his hand and a golden flame hovered above it. "Take the power you need to defeat him..."

"I've never seen a golden flame..." Natsu whispered.

"This is... the flame of rebuke." Jellal groaned out.

* * *

_**Lacrima 6**_

"Are you sure about this, Wendy?" Carla asked as they stood in the room.

Wendy nodded in response. "I caused this mess, so I have to be the one to fix it."

* * *

_**Ten Minutes Ago**_

_"You're not well, are you Jellal?" Wendy asked._

_"No, I'm fine." He said back. "But you can use healing magic, right? Natsu and Laki are going to face Zero, and they'll need all the strength they can get. Can you do that for them?_

_"I..." Wendy started._

_"Absolutely not!" Carla shouted back. "Using her healing magic is far to draining on her. Do you have any idea how many times this poor girl has had to use it today!? She cannot use it anymore, no matter how much you want her to!"_

_"I understand..." Jellal nodded. "I can replenish Natsu's power. To be honest, I was hoping you could do more for Laki then him." Both stared at him as he pulled his hand down from his head. "I remembered... the power of a Dragon Slayer. The power of hope." He walked over and bent down to look the girl in the eye. "Can you destroy the sixth lacrima for me?"_

_"But, i..." Wendy mumbled._

_"Why do you doubt yourself?" He asked her. "You are a Dragon Slayer. That magic was developed to fight the most terrifying creatures in all of Earthland. Consume the air... no, the heavens. Unleash the power of the dragon that slumbers with in you."_

_**Present**_

"Unleash the dragon in me... I'll do it!" Wendy shouted. "To protect my guild, Grandeene, lend me your power!"

* * *

_**Lacrima 1**_

"What the 'flame of rebuke'? Natsu asked.

"I think it means to scold someone." Laki explained.

"I'm not asking either of you to forgive me." Jellal said. "All I want to do is give you some strength. Because Erza trusts you two more than anyone, and so will I." Natsu grabbed his hand and gripped it as the flames spread to him before he started eating it. "Finish him off..." Jellal dropped his hand and fell unconscious.

Natsu wiped his mouth and stepped over him. "Thanks for the meal. But this doesn't make us even. Not yet."

"You've made a grave mistake." Zero said back. "By eating that flame, you now share the sins of your greatest enemy."

"Sins don't scare us." Laki stepped forward next to Natsu, purple veins growing on her face. "Everyone in Fairy Tail is used to sin. What the real sin is is when you turn your back on someone..." Both launched forward and rammed Zero in the gut. "And stop trusting other people!" Natsu picked up Zero and threw him into Laki, who kicked him away.

Zero stood up and fired a blast of dark magic at the two, only for Natsu to swat it away. Both slayers launched at Zero and unleashed an onslaught of punches before he raised his foot and hit Natsu in the face. Laki swept the other leg out from under him before Natsu kicked him in the gut.

Quickly recovering, Zero swung his arm at the two and they ducked before pulling back their heads and unleashing a double roar, sending him crashing into the ceiling. 'So much power... is this..." Zero watched as Scales grew on Natsu's face before both erupted into their elements as they took the shape of a dragon. 'Dragon Force...'

"Laki, what's up with your eyes?" Natsu asked looking over.

"I'll explain later." She said back. "Right now, lets kick his ass."

"You... have accessed a dragon slayers final form..." Zero groaned as he stood up. "Dragon Force gives a Slayer incredible power, comparable to the most destructive dragon." He licked his lips in excitement. "Intriguing... both of you show your power."

"You sure about that?" Laki asked as Natsu cracked his knuckles.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Zero answered. "Let's see the dragons power."

"We warned you!" Both charged Zero as he summoned a shield of his magic, creating a massive explosion.

Zero raised his hand and prepared to slam it down. "No matter who you are, you're no match for **Dark Gravity!"** He slammed his hand down and the floor shattered beneath the two.

**"Wood Dragon Whip!"** Laki turned her arm into a thorny branch, caught Natsu and flung him back at Zero, who had jumped down after them. The extra momentum increased the power of his Sword Horn as he hit the dark wizard. She jumped off of rock after rock before she landed.

Zero raised his hands and slammed them down on Natsu before a massive explosion of dark magic sent the pinkette flying down into Laki. Both tumbled back before they caught themselves on the ground as Zero landed, clutching his gut. **"Zero Slash!"** He swung his arms and a Capriccio like beam was flung at the two.

**"Wood Dragon Bark Shield!"** Bark grew on Laki's arm and blocked the attacks before running forward, bark chipping off until it was down to the size of a Roman Centurions. She swung the shield like she was slamming open a door. Zero dodged the large piece of wood, letting Natsu punch him in the face before letting out a Roar.

Zero jumped out of the flames before flinging his arms forward. **"Dark Delete!"** Thousands of dark magical balls shot towards the two.

**"Wood Dragon Splinter Shot!"** Laki braced her bad arm in the ditch of the other and summoned a matching amount of shards that met the blasts head on. The dust settled down and zero appeared behind them.

**"Darkness Driver!" **He shunt his hands together and drill of dark magic forced the two into the ceiling before he slammed down on the two with his feet. "This is the all you have!?" He asked, more angry than disappointed as he flung the two into the wall. Both slayers jumped out and threw their fists forward. Zero copied their actions and the result was an explosion of magic.

He then grabbed the two by the throats and slammed them down on the ground, cracking the stone before he took turns stomping on the two. "I thought dragon slayers were supposed to be much stronger than this! Dragons once ruled this world with their mighty power, and now you two weaklings claim the name of dragons? It's pathetic!"

Bored out of his mind with the senseless act of brutality, he walked off the two, stomping on their heads as a last insult. "I am Zero! Master of the Oraciōn Seis! You could throw a hundred wizards like you at me, and you still wouldn't beat me."

Laki reached out her hand and Natsu grabbed it before they both stood up. "We're not... done yet..." Natsu groaned. "And we're... never alone..."

"As long... as we're together... we'll never be beaten..." Laki added as they braced themselves against each other. "Our power... comes from our bond..." Their magic flared around the two, but Zero only chuckled at the words.

"If only I could harness your powers, I would. But I cannot." He waved his hands around in a circle as green magic twirled off him. "Since I cannot control either of you, I'll have no choice but to unleash my ultimate spell."

**"Dragon Slayer Secret Art/ Poisoned Wood Dragon-"** Both chanted as they crouched down, ready to charge before they launched forward. **"Flame Lotus-Exploding Flame Blade! / Barbed Fangs!"**

**"Genesis Zero!"** Zero slammed his hands together. "Open the gates of the roaring ghosts, and drag these two into the depths of nothingness. Consume their soul and memories until nothing remains of them!" Purple ghouls shot forward and overwhelmed the two slayers before pushing them apart.

"Laki!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu!" Laki screamed back. She held her hand out and Natsu did the same. "We have to fight this!"

"Together!" Natsu willed himself through the ghosts until he was an inch away from grabbing Laki's hand.

"Together!" Laki reached out and gabbed it and the ghost began to burn away.

"No... my spell is being destroyed!?" Zero asked in shock as the slayers began to glow.

_"Ashes to ashes."_ The pair chanted. _"Fire begets new life and the cycle begins anew. Let the those who stand in the way of life feel the dragons bite!_ **Unison Raid - Charcoal Dragon Smoldering Blast!"** A dome of wood enveloped the two units exploded into a massive amount of wood shards and fire. The force sent Zero crashing up to the lacrima level before he fell back on the floor.

'This is the power... of a true Dragon Slayer...' Zero thought as Laki whipped the two back up. The two panted as Zero started laughing. "You're to late... time is up." A crack appeared on the orb as Laki smiled. "When did-" his mind traveled back to when Laki climbed up the tower. "You didn't."

"Oh, I did. **Wood Dragon Uprooter!"** A massive tree shot out of the lacrima, shattering it at once. "Let's hope it worked." The whole city began to shake and tilt to the side.

"I'm gonna go with yes." Natsu said before losing his balance and fell down a hole that appeared as the city began to crumble.

"Natsu!" Laki reached out and grabbed Natsu's hand before he fell to the forest beneath him. "This is bad... I'm out of magic power." The stone under her crumbed and she almost fell along with him before Jellal raced over and grabbed her leg. "Keep your head up, Jellal!"

* * *

**Ichiya is an idiot! He's what I do if I'm tied up to a pole. I find a rock and slam the pole down on it until it breakers, then I run for it.**

**Last chapter I asked if you wanted me to do the Daphne arc and I was met with... mixed reviews. Most were about how not to do the 'Gray motivation' route. Let me tell you what I planed to do. Changed up the way she gets Natsu, no Gray. The whole part with Daphne will be one, maybe two chapters. Then MAYBE one more after that, then we start the edolas arc. Now tell me what do you think of it?**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	39. A Guild For One

**Chapter 39**

**A Guild For One**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts' / 'Telepathy'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

Everyone on the crumbling city naturally began to panic once it started falling around them. It was only by a miracle that they all got out. Gray ran out of the city before jumping off a leg and sliding into a clearing. "That was too close." He looked up as the city hit the ground. "I just hope everyone else made it out..."

"Gray!" He looked over as Erza ran out of the smoke. Lucy and Happy fell onto the ground behind him as Rose floated down next to him, exhausted from carrying the two. A horribly muscle bound Ichiya ran towards Erza, only to get punched in the gut by said knight.

"Everyone's okay!" Jura shouted as he, Wendy and Carla raced over to them.

"Natsu and Jellal, are they here?!" Wendy asked.

"I don't see them, or miss Laki." Jura mumbled looking around.

"I'm getting worried." Lucy said before Gray started calling out for them.

'Natsu, Jellal, Laki... I know you're alive...' Erza thought as she looked at the smoldering ruins of Nirvana.

Lucy walked behind her before the ground shot up from under her, making her trip and fall. Everyone stared at the muddy ball as it fell back down, showing Natsu and Jellal in Hoteye's arms, and Laki on his shoulder. "Hey guys!" She shouted back as Richard put them down.

"Hold it, are we just gonna over look the fact that a Seis member saved them?" Rose asked, making Carla nod in agreement.

"Don't worry about that." Jura said to the cats. "It's a long story, but all that matters is that he's on our side now."

Wendy ran forward and tackled the other slayers, tears rolling down her face. "You saved my guild. You two are the greatest. I can't thank you enough..."

"It wasn't just us." Natsu chuckled back. "Everyone pulled their weight here. Including you, Wendy"

"I didn't do much..." Wendy mumbled back.

"You kidding, you destroyed a lacrima yourself, didn't you?" Laki asked back. "That was awesome." Wendy smiled at the girl before the three traded high fives.

"Well, looks like we all made it out alive." Rose said.

"An excellent job, everyone." Jura praised.

"One question, then." Gray and Lucy turned around to Jellal, sitting on a rock. "Who is that guy? Another Pegasus playboy?"

"Why didn't we meet him earlier?" Lucy asked.

"That's Jellal." Erza said matter of factly, scaring Lucy.

"You're kidding!?" Gray shouted back.

"This isn't the same Jellal we faced." Erza explained.

"He's lost all of his memories." Wendy added.

"I still don't think we can trust him." Gray said back.

"Please, I'm telling you that he's different now." Wendy begged as Erza walked over to the bluenette. "He's a good person!"

Jellal looked over as Erza sat down next to him. "I want to thank you for your help. We couldn't have done this without you."

"Erza..." Jellal started before turning away. "There's no reason to thank me. I didn't do anything to earn your praise."

"So tell me, what will you do now?" Erza asked.

"I don't know." He answered.

"It's alright." She patted his back in comfort. "The answer we seek won't ever be found easily."

"I'm afraid..." Jellal mumbled. "I'm afraid of getting my memories back..."

"Don't be." Erza calmly said back as two goblins cuddled. "It wouldn't change anything if we went back to being enemies. I would still care about you. More than you know."

"Ow!" Both looked over as Ichiya was stuck against an invisible wall.

"Hold on... this is a little too, familiar." Laki mumbled before she pressed her hand on the 'wall' before looking down. "Damn it! We're stuck in another Enchantment!"

"A what?" Rose asked.

"Its a magic wall written by ruins." The glasses wearing girl explained. "We have a member who can use them all the time."

"Who did this?" Carla asked.

"Well, it's not Freed's because it's a lot stronger than his." Gray mumbled.

"But that doesn't answer how we get out." Lucy said back.

"Okay, who did this!?" Natsu shouted. "Come on out!" On cue, a whole battalion of Rune Knights stepped out of the woods and surrounded them.

"Who are these people?" Wendy asked, shaking like a leaf.

"There's no need to panic." One knight in glasses said as he stepped forward. "We don't mean you any harm, but we were forced to do something."

"Who the hell are you?" Rose shouted.

"My name is Lahar." The knight said back. "I am the head of the new Magic Council's Fourth Custody Unit."

"There's a new council already?" Laki asked in shock.

"It is our duty uphold law and order as decreed by the council." He said. "All criminals must be arrested." Everyone started either objecting or panicking. "I'm not here for you." Lamar said, calming down the Fairy Tail group. "I'm here to take the Oraciōn Seis into custody. So please, cooperate and hand over the one called Hoteye."

"Never!" Jura shouted back.

"Its fine, Jura." The former dark wizard stepped forward. "I'll surrender."

"Richard!" Jura turn around, shocked at the response.

"I cannot live a life of virtue if my hands are soaked in blood." Hoteye said back. "This is my chance to atone for my sins. Better to have a clean slate when I find my brother. That way I won't have anything to be ashamed of."

Jura let out a sigh before giving his new friend a soft smile. "Agreed. May I continue the search for your brother for you?"

"You would do that for me?" Hoteye asked back.

"Indeed." Jura nodded. "All I need is his name."

"It's Buchanan." Hoteye said. "Wally Buchanan."

"Wally?" Erza asked.

"Who is he?" Natsu asked Laki.

"He's the guy who shot you in the mouth back at Akane Resort, remember?" She answered.

Natsu stared at her for a moment before his memory clicked on. "The blockhead?!"

Erza stepped forward and caught Hoteye's attention. "I've met your brother."

"You have!?" He asked, making her nod.

"Hes an old friend of mine. Right now, he's traveling the continent with some other friends." She explained.

Tears filled up his eyes as Hoteye dropped to his knees, crying. "It has to be a miracle. All these years I told myself I just need to stay positive, and fate has rewarded me... thank you." A few knights breached the barrier and led Hoteye into the wagon.

"I feel a little bad for him." Lucy mumbled.

"It might be hard, but he made the right decision." Carla added.

"Okay, you have your 'bad guy'." Rose said. "Now please, LET US OUT OF THIS GODDAMN BARRIER!"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." Lahar explained. "You see, there is one more person we need to capture. Someone who infiltrated and destroyed the council. Someone who tricked them into firing the Etherion Cannon." He raised his hand and pointed at Jellal. "Jellal Fernandez, you are coming with us."

Erza stared at the ground, wide eyed and in shock. "Know that if you attempt to resist, we have orders to kill you." Lamar added as the knights tightened the grip on their weapons.

"Leave him alone!" Wendy shouted.

"Watch it, pal..." Natsu growled out.

"This man is a criminal." Lamar said back. "As long as he is free, society is in danger. He must be brought to justice." Two guards walked into the runes and cuffed Jellal. "Jellal Fernandez, you are under arrest."

"You can't do this!" Wendy shouted. "He's lost all his memories, he doesn't even know what he did!"

"Lack of knowledge for ones crimes is not an excuse." Lahar said back. "Article thirteen 13 of the penal code says that." He glanced over to another knight. "You may remove the barrier now."

"Stop it!" The girl shouted.

"It's fine." Jellal spoke up as he turned around. "I have no plan to resist arrest. I guess I never did remember you. I'm truely sorry, Wendy."

"She told me you saved her life along time ago." Carla said, walking forward.

"I see..." Jellal mumbled back. "I don't know how much harm I caused to others. But it's nice to know I helped at least one person." Natsu and Laki glanced over to Erza, who just stared at the ground the whole time. "Erza..." The red head looked up as Jellal called out to her. "I won't forget your kindness."

Erza closed her eyes and huffed in anger as Jellal was lead to the wagon. 'I can't let this happen... I have to stop them... this isn't right... he finally woke up from sleepwalking in the darkness, and they're just going to shut him away!"

The Knights stopped Jellal in front of Lahar. "Any last parting words?"

"No." Jellal answered.

"You'll be lucky if all you get is life in prison." Lahar said. "You'll never be able to see them again." The Knights resumed the walk towards the wagon.

'I will not let him go!' Erza growled in her head.

Before she could act, Natsu charged the Knights and pushed two to the side. "Not gonna happen!"

Erza and Jellal stared at him as Laki joined the assault. "He's not going anywhere!"

"Are they insane?!" Gray asked.

"This is the council you're dealing with!" Lucy shouted.

"Stop this!" Lahar shouted as the army started to push the two back.

"After everything he's done to help us, we're not gonna let you treat him like an animal!" Laki shouted.

"Laki, Natsu... Wendy mumbled.

"Don't do this." Jellal said.

"Arrest them both, now!" Lahar shouted as more Knights charged the two.

Erza's heart skipped a beat as Gray charged the Knights and took one out. "Move it, you two!"

"Are you insane, Gray!?" Lucy asked as he kicked another knight away.

"You guys can't stop them even if you want to." Gray said as they charged forward. "Besides, this pisses me off! Jellal helped us take down Nirvana, and this is the thanks you give him!?"

Jura cracked his knuckles as his aura flared around him. "Arresting a man who does a good deed. Where is the justice in that?" Both he and Ichiya charged the mob and started punching the Knights.

"You can see I'm not hitting you, right?" Lucy asked as she flew her fist around weakly.

"Please don't take Jellal way." Wendy begged as one knight grabbed her

"Get your hands off her!" Carla shouted as Rose jumped up and head butted him in the gut.

"Let him go!" Natsu shouted as Knights swarmed him and Laki. "He owes Erza big time! She needs you to stay by her side! We're all here for you!"

Erza stayed silent during the whole situation as Lahar had enough. "Arrest them all! They are obstructing justice and aiding a fugitive!" Even more Knights charged the two.

"If it's a crime to help people, then put us in jail right now!" Laki shouted.

"Stop this now!" Erza shouted, shocking everyone. "I apologize for everything. I take full responsibility for everything that's happened. You may..." The next three words were the hardest she ever had to say in her life. "Take Jellal away..."

"Erza!" Natsu protested.

"Sit down!" Erza ordered and out of fear, Natsu obeyed.

The knights seemingly let bygones be bygones and continued to led Jellal to the wagon. "I remember..." Jellal stopped and looked over at Erza. "It was the color of your hair." Erza stared at him as he stepped into the wagon. "Goodbye, Erza."

"Goodbye..." Erza repeated as the Knights left. None could see Erza's face under her hair as she turned around, walking away.

The sun began to rise as the other sat down, waiting for Erza. "So, does anyone know where Erza went?" Happy asked.

"This sucks." Natsu complained as he rested on Laki's lap. "I don't know she made us stop. We could have taken them all."

"Did you think that was easy for her?" Laki asked. "She's suffering, even if she won't show it. Right now, she just needs to be alone."

On a nearby cliff, Erza sat against a piece of Nirvana, thinking back to the tower.

* * *

_**Tower of Heaven**_

_"My name is Jellal Fernandez." A young Jellal said._

_"That's a though name to remember." Wally joked._

_"Says the guy named Wally Buchanan." Jellal joked back._

_"So, red, what's your name?" Wally turned to Erza._

_"I'm Erza." She said back. "Nothing else, just plain old Erza."_

_"You have to have a last name." Jellal said back. "We can't just call you Erza." He walked over and started playing with her hair._

_"Hey, let go." Erza pulled her hair away._

_"What, I've just never seen hair so red before." Jellal said. "It's almost like a scarlet. That's it. How about 'Erza Scarlet'?"_

_"Because of her hair?" Wally asked. "By that logic, we should call you 'Jellal Azure'."_

_"I... actually like it." Erza confessed. "So I'm Erza Scarlet now."_

* * *

**_Present_**

Tears started to drip down her face as the sun came up over the mountain. The light was a beautiful shade of red, the kind the world only sees once in a life time. Erza broke down and grabbed her face before crying out aloud, unaware that Wendy was watching.

* * *

_**Cait Shelter Guildhall**_

Lucy stared at her reflection as she modeled her Cait Shelter outfit. "This is adorable."

"I assure you, mine if far cuter." Sherry said back, posing in front of her mirror.

"Everyone in the village is a member of the guild." Wendy explained. "Cait Shelter is famous for its pretty textiles and colors."

"So, these are traditional Nirvit styles?" Lucy asked.

"You know, I never thought of that." Wendy confessed as Erza sat on a bench, sulking about Jellal. "I guess that would make sense."

"I can't believe you had no everyone but you was descended from the Nirvits." Sherry said to the girl.

"Well, I am the only member who joined from the outside." Wendy said back.

"Come try this on, Erza." Lucy said, walking over holding a Nirvit outfit. "I know how much you like pretty clothes."

Erza looked up and responded, depressed. "Yes, I suppose..."

"And I'm guess you don't know when Cait Shelter joined the guild league either?" Sherry asked. "Not to be rude, but I hadn't even heard of this guild until we were all put together."

"Come to think of it, me either." Lucy confessed.

"Is that right?" Wendy nervously chucked. "I didn't realize we were so obscured."

"This is all very fascinating, but everyone is waiting for us." Carla reminded. "So why are we still here?"

"I am not wearing this!" Laki shouted from behind the curtain.

"That's why." Sherry told the cat.

"Laki, come on. How bad could it be?" Lucy asked before the curtain was pushed aside.

Laki was in a croptop held in place by a ring between her breast. A SHORT skirt covered her bottom half as her arm hugged her body in a proper cast. "I look like a cheap date!" Laki said before looking down at Rose. "Why did I let you put a blindfold on me?"

"To surprise you." Rose said, holding back a laugh. "You wanna impress Natsu, don't you?"

"Not like this!" Laki closed the curtain and few seconds later, stepped out in her torn outfit. "Okay, lets go."

The girls left the tent and joined the others in front of the whole Cait Shelter guild. "Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus. And of course, Wendy Carla, and Rose. I commend you on not only defeating the Oraciōn Seis, but saving us from Nirvana's wrath." Roubal, the master of the guild said. "As the representative of the guild league, I can only offer my deepest gratitude. We thank you."

Ichiya started bragging about how he lead the charge and the Trimen only fed his ego. "He lead us? Wasn't he captured, like right of the bat?" Gray asked.

"You forgot 'after he got his ass kicked in the bathroom'." Laki added.

"So, it's finally over." Sherry mumbled.

"I'm proud of both of you." Jura said, putting his arms on their shoulders. "You did well."

"Thank you, Jura." Lyon said back.

"I think this calls for a party!" Natsu cheered. Ichiya started singing, through a carrot of all things, and everyone punched Natsu for the god awful tune that was sung. The tubby troll turned to the Cait Shelter guild, only to find the whole guild staring at him.

"I'm truely sorry." Roubal spoke up. "I failed to inform you about the Nirvits. You have my sincere apology."

"Master, it's not like any of us mind that." Wendy spoke up.

"It is important that you listen to what I have to say." Roubal said. "First, let me clarify something. We aren't descendants of the Nirvit people. We are the Nirvits, themselves." The Alliance members were utterly shocked at the revelation, none more so then the members from Cait Shelter themselves. "Many years ago, four hundred to be exact, Nirvana was constructed by my hands."

"You made it!?" Lyon asked.

"Four hundred years ago?" Happy asked.

"How are any of you alive?" Laki asked as Natsu staired dumbfounded.

"I thought if my dream of Nirvana was made real, I could end the wars that were tearing the world apart." Roubal explained. "I would do so by changing the personality of those set on destroying others. We made our home there, and took joy in what we had made. We were the beacon of light in a once dismal world."

"But despite our best efforts, we cannot change the rules of nature. For every action, there must be an equal and opposite reaction. Nirvana had taken the darkness from people's hearts and absorbed it instead of changing it. The world yearns for balance and order, light serves no purpose without any darkness to oppose. The two forces are eternally bound to each other"

"That's how it played out for us..." Gray mumbled as he thought back to the changes.

"The darkness we thought we removed swallowed the peace loving Nirvits." Roubul continued.

"No..." Wendy mumbled in fear.

"It was a nightmare." Roubal said, thinking of the horror of that day. "We were engulfed in rage and slaughtered each other until we were extinct. Thats not true... I alone survived. Then again the word 'survived' might not be the best word for it. My body gave out years ago. What you see is nothing more than a specter of the man I once was."

"As punishment for my sins, I, nothing but a powerless specter, stood watch over my horrifying creation for four hundred years, waiting for someone, anyone to destroy Nirvana." A small smile graced his lips as he looked towards Laki and Natsu. "And now, my task is over."

"No... why didn't you tell me?" Wendy asked. The master glowed softly before the members started to fade away. "What's happening? Don't go!"

"You can't just leave!" Carla shouted.

"Maguna! Pepel!" Rose called out the names of the members that left.

"Everyone's just disappearing?" Hibiki asked in shock.

"Why are you doing this?" Wendy asked a mob that left before her eyes. "Please don't go!"

"I've deceived you, Wendy." Roubal spoke up. "For that I am truely sorry. All the other guild members were nothing but illusions I created."

"Seriously?" Natsu asked.

"Illusions with their own personalities?" Jura asked. "That requires serious power."

"For years, I stood watch over nirvana alone in this village." Roubal explained as the last of the members faded away. "But one day, a boy showed up with a friend that needed help. His eyes burned such sincerity that I had no choice. I had resigned myself to a life of solitude, but there she was."

_"Hey mister, where am I?" A young Wendy asked the apparition._

_"Well, I, uh,.." Roubal mumbled._

_"He lied to me.." Wendy said, starting to tear up. "Jellal told me he was gonna take me to a magic guild!"_

_"Right, this is a guild." Roubal said, thinking on his feet. "A wizard guild fro people of all kinds."_

_"Really?" Wendy asked._

_"Yes, of course." He nodded. "Go and see for yourself. Your new friends are outside waiting for you."_

"I filled the village with apparitions so she wouldn't be alone." Roubal explained to the other.

"A whole guild, just for one person?" Lucy asked.

"Everyone I care for isn't real!?" Wendy asked, shaking her head in disbelief. "How could you do this to me?!"

"Don't fret." The ghost said as he started to fade himself. "The three of you don't need those imaginary friends anymore." He raised his hand and pointed to the group behind her. "Now you have real friends. This is just the beginning of your life. Embrace it."

A chucked left him as Wendy ran towards him. "Master!"

"To all of you, I owe you my gratitude." The last of the old man faded away. "I can rest easy, knowing that you will watch over the tree of them."

Wendy could only cry as the emblem on her shoulder left. Rose was on the ground crying as Carla tried to act tough. Wendy dropped to her knees and cried out to him, but he didn't return.

Tears poured down her face before Laki walked over and hugged her. "It's alright, Wendy. Just let it out." Wendy grabbed her arms and hugged the wood dragon Slayer tighter. "I know how hard it is when your family leaves you, especially when you don't want them to. But now, I can be there for you. We all can. You all can come with us to Fairy Tail."

* * *

**The Magic Council. Real tough of them to show up AFTER the fighting is done. And I doubt Lahar is gonna tell the council that Jellal helped stop Nirvana. ****There is a meme online that says 'Magic Council ruins the most intense moments.' It shows Jellal getting dragged away by the council, and Erza crying on the top half, and Kinana on the ground as Mest and Lahar take Cobra away on the bottom half. DING, DING, DING, DING, DING! That is sooo true.**

**Honest answers. DID ANYONE SEE THIS REVELATION COMING? I know I didn't. This scene was so sad, I actually cried. Yes I admit it. A grown man can cry if the scene is right. I cried when Dinobot died, I cried when Nia faded, at Guilty Crowns end, during Sword Art Online. I'M A HUMAN, we have feelings.**

**Well, next is the start of Daphne's story. Hope you'll enjoy my twist on it.**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	40. Worst Date Ever

**Chapter 40**

**Worst Date Ever**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

Natsu leaned over the railing of the ship and let the breeze of the sea hit his face. "So this is what the ocean breeze feels like. This is awesome!" He turned and started running around, screaming in joy.

"Careful." Wendy warned. "Troia doesn't last that long." As if on cue, Natsu crashed to the deck with a green face.

"Come here, Natsu." Laki sat down next to him and rested his head on her lap.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask something?" Rose spoke up. "How come you and Wendy don't get motion sickness like Natsu?"

"Yeah, that is kinda weird now that you mention it." Gray added.

"Honestly, I don't know." Laki answered. "Must be a male thing."

"That just means Wendy is tougher than him." Gray chuckled, making Lucy laugh as well.

"Was that an insult to Wendy?" Rose asked.

"I can't wait for you three to join Fairy Tail." Happy told Carla.

"I'm only going because Wendy is going, not because I want to go." The white cat said back.

"I can't wait to join Fairy Tail!" Wendy cheered.

Lucy looked at the sky and smiled at the memories of the others leaving, and the fact that she got three new gate keys; Aries, Scorpio, and Gemini.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Guildhall**_

"Because of this, Wendy, Carla and Rose are now members of Fairy Tail." Erza explained as the whole guild looked at the three new members. "Treat them well."

"Nice to met you all." Wendy said with a bow. The guild surrounded the thre and welcomed them.

"I'm so glad you made it back." Mirajane said to Erza as she walked over to her and the master.

"Is this okay with you, master?" Erza asked.

"I'm sure everything will calm down, soon enough." Makarov told her. "Of course I'll welcome all three of them."

Water filled up the guild hall as Juvia cried in joy that her 'beloved' Gray had returned. Wendy looked around in joy and wonder as Mirajane walked over to her. "Hello, there, I'm Mirajane. It's nice to meet you."

"Wow, first Erza, and now Mirajane." Wendy cheered.

"I'm assuming your two cats use the same magic as Happy, would you mind telling what magic you use?" The model asked Wendy.

The comment about the cats angered Carla while Rose just nodded. "Don't mind her." Wendy told Mirajane. "I use healing and support magic. I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer." The whole guild stopped and stared at Wendy. 'Did I do something wrong?'

"THAT'S AWSOME!" The whole guild shouted, shocking Wendy. The whole guild started praising Wendy and bragging about how they now have four dragon slayers.

Gajeel looked down from the balcony and glared at the slayers next to their cats, before some stupid petty jealously over took him.

"So, what's up with those two?" Macao motioned behind the group to Natsu and Laki, holding hands.

Laki turned into a radioactive tomato as Natsu scratched the back of his head. "Natsu final grew a pair and told Laki how he felt." Gray chuckled out.

"That's not exactly true..." Laki mumbled.

The guild stared at the new pairing before erupting into one, signal word. "Congratulations!" The guy's and girls pulled Natsu and Laki away respectively and began too ask questions and congratulate them when one voice interupted them all.

"Pay up, losers!" Cana shouted. Several members pulled out their wallets and gave her money, including Mirajane. "Told ya they would get together."

"Wait, you all bet we wouldn't end up together?" Natsu asked, making the many men and few girls mumble.

"Well, no offense Natsu, but you've just always seemed kinda... dense." Jet mumbled. His answer earned him a fist in the face.

"Hows that for dense!?" He asked back. Jet tackled him back and this sparked a routine brawl in the guild that sucked almost the whole guild in.

"This whole place is insane." Carla said, watching the event.

"You kidding? This is awesome!" Rose said before tackling Happy into the brawl.

"Not going to join them?" Makarov asked Laki as he walked over.

"Nah." She shock her head in response. "It's so hectic, I can't find who bet against us. They're the only ones how deserve a punch from me."

"Well, shall you get mine out of the way?" Mirajane asked.

"Sure." Laki walked over and pulled her fist back, but instead of a hard punch to the gut, it was a flick of her fingers on the bridge of the nose. "There, we're good now."

"Glad that's taken care of." Mira said. Laki turned around when Mirajane grabbed her arm. "Now, will you tell me how you REALLY got together?"

"I'm actually curious as to the truth myself." Makarov said, hoping up on the bar top.

Laki let out a sigh before looking st the two. "What I tell stays between us, okay?" The two nodded as Laki told them everythingh. Her fight with Cobra, Brain tricking Natsu with illusions, the fight, and the kiss... the kiss that saved him.

"That's so romantic!" Mira shouted with tears in her eyes. "Why doesn't the whole guild know?"

"Beacuse it tears him up inside." Laki explained. "He hates the fact that he hurt his friends, even if he wasn't himself." She looked out into brawl as Natsu beat up Wakaba, another of the nah sayers. "Let's not have the whole guild looking at him in fear."

"Understood." The master nodded as Mirajane gave him a beer. "Here's to a long and healthy relationship."

"Thank you, master." Laki said back before ducking a flying guildmate. Up on the balcony, Mystogain looked down at Wendy laughing underneath a table before fading away.

* * *

_**Three Weeks Later**_

The ex-Cait members quickly got their marks and earned their short stripes for their guild, going on a few jobs with team Natsu. Hell, Rose was made a permanent member of the group for all the jobs she went on with Laki.

Speaking of the purplette, her relationship with Natsu was now... milktoast to say the least. First, he offered to let her move in with her. She saw no problem with that, they'd certainly known each other long enough to avoid crossing any lines. But Erza had other ideas.

The second before Laki could answer, Erza punched him clean out of the guild, and the city. Something about the relationship being too new and they need at least a year of dating. Most likely, she pulled that number out of one of her many 'romance' novels she buys when she thinks no one is looking. She even had a little list of what is and is not a date. At the top of the list, 'going on a job'.

"How do I do this again?" Natsu asked Mira as they looked over at Laki, talking to Rose and the other members of his team, sans Erza who was off buying something.

"Just go up to her and ask her out." The barmaid said back. "You've told me you've practice a hundred times at home."

"Yeah, but every time I try, I end up asking her out on a job." He said.

"Just replace the word 'job' with 'date'." Mira said. "Oh, I know the perfect little resteraunt for your first date. It's right here in town."

"Keep it down." Natsu told her. "If Erza gets word of this, she's gonna go full romance-Nazi on us. It's like she's obsessed with all this lovey-dovey stuff." He looked back over to Laki. "I'm just worried I'm gonna screw this up before we even start."

"Natsu, just calm down. Take a deep breath." Mira told him and remarkably, he listened to her. "There's nothing you can do that would make her hate you. Remember that time you broke into her room at Fairy Hills? She didn't hate you then."

Natsu shuttered at the memory of that horrifying day. "Don't remind me." He grabbed his shot glass of fire whiskey and quickly gulped down the liquid courage. "Well, here goes nothing." He stood up and walked over the table. "Hey, Laki..."

"Yeah?" She asked. He quickly mumbled something, confusing the whole table. "What did you say, Natsu?"

"Isaidwouldyouliketogooutwithmetoday." Natsu repeated a little slower.

"I still can't hear understand you." Laki said.

Natsu took a deep breath as Gray took a sip of his drink. "I'm asking you if you want to go out with me to day."

"What, like a job?" Laki asked.

"No, a... date." The second he said that last word, Gray pulled a spit take all over Rose.

"Dude, that's disgusting." Rose complained pulling her dress off. Showing off her new emblem in brown, she rinced her dress of the liquid before shaking it dry.

"Sorry, I'm just not use to pranks this early in the morning." Gray said, choking down some of the drink still in his mouth.

"It's no joke. I'm serious." Natsu said back. "Well, what do you say, Laki?"

"S-sure." Laki nodded. "So, what do you have planed? A picnic? A movie?"

"Wait, I actually have to do something?" Natsu asked. "I thought a 'date' was like a magic word. You say it and something cool happens."

"No, Natsu, that's not how it works." Lucy said. "You actually have to go somewhere, and that usually involves making plans."

"Oh..." Natsu went wide eyed in revelation. "So, what you're saying is I screwup up?"

"Pretty much." Happy nodded.

"Sorry." Natsu turned and was about to walk away when a certain barmaid walked over.

"Come on, you two love birds. Follow me." Mirajane grabbed the two by their wrists and lead them out the guild.

"I guess Mirajane has a plan..." Lucy suggested. The reat ofthe table continued their conversation, as one member of the guild glared at the two leaving the Guildhall.

* * *

_**Magnolia**_

Mirajane lead the new couple down the street until they reached a little dinner called 'Klingers Kitchen'. "I've taken care of everything. The reservation, the time of day, all of it."

"When did you set this up?" Laki asked.

"Uh... when did you break the news you two were together?" Mira asked back.

"You set this up almost a mouth a go?" Natsu asked in shock.

Mira nodded and pushed open the doors. "Max, here's the happy couple." She told the pudgey chief (A/N: The bakery owner from the original arc).

"Welcome, welcome!" The owner said back, cooking something on the grill. "Sorry I can't come out and shake your hand personally, dinner rush and all. My newest waitress will show you to the table."

All three stared as a woman in a cowgirl outfit and a pair of glasses walked over to them. "My name is Daphne. Follow me to your table." She turned and lead the two to a table in the center of the resteraunt, after an encouraging push from Mira.

"Ah, young love." Max said as the Fairy Tail barmaid left. "If only Loraine could see me now."

Natsu sat down at the table before Daphne pulled him back out. "No, no, no. You pull the chair out for the girl BEFORE you sit down yourself."

"Oh, okay." He pulled the chair out for Laki and pushed it in before sitting back down as Daphne put down some menus.

"I'll be back with your water." She turned and left as the two opened up their menus.

"So... what do we do now?" Natsu asked.

"Well, normally on these kinds of dates, we order some food, talk about some stuff, and then the guy pays for the meal." Laki explained. "Hey, Natsu. You know we're being watched right?" She twitched her neck to the side, making him look over as Juvia raised up her own menu and sank back down on her bench.

"Isn't that grooviya?" He asked, making her chuckle.

"No, her name is Juvia." Laki corrected. "What is she doing here?"

'This is all for my beloved.' Juvia told herself. 'If this is some trick to make Gray jealous, I'll drown them both right here and now.'

Daphne walked back with two glasses and a pitcher of water before pouring it into the crystal. "Have you made up your mind yet?" She asked, holding a pad of paper and pen.

"No, we need a few more minutes." Laki answered, taking a sip from her glass.

"Alright, I'll be back in a little bit." Daphne said with a smile as Natsu took his own sip. "Enjoy yourselves." She walked away, a small smile on her face.

"Do you get a creapy vide vroom jer?" Laki asked, slurring her words for some unknown reason. Her vision began to blur before she fell backwards, forcing the chair to the ground.

"Hey Laki, you feelign osy way..." Natsu's head dropped on to the plate before rolling off the table.

Juvia looked past her menu and found the two passed out. 'Dragons slayers can't get drunk on booze, let alone water.' She almost ran over to them before she hid behind the menu and watched as Daphne walked the two.

"Good ol' Rohpol batch number 101010." She bragged as Max looked out through the kitchen window.

"What's going on here!?" He shouted. "Get back ta-" He looked down at the couple and his eyes damned near popped out of his head. "What did you do!?"

The 'waitress' raised her hand and snapped her fingers. "Deal with him." Daphne ordered. Suddenly, all most all of the people around them grew out of their clothing, ripping it to shreds as their skin turned green and black spikes grew out of their backs. Their mouths lengthened and grew razor sharp teeth as a tail shot out of their backs.

"Lizardmen?" Juvia whispered as the beasts began tearing up the restraunt, attacking the few real humans in there. Two picked up the slayers and followed Daphne out the back door. The rain wizard had two choices; follow her, save them and hopefully make it back in time to save everyone else, or save everyone and track them down with help.

A child's scream forced her to make an earlier-than-ready choice. **"Water Jigsaw!"** Bouncing off the creatures as a mobile whirlpool, she knocked all of the beasts away from the customers before landing in front of them. The beasts began to crack where she hit them before they shattered into pieces.

Having no time to question the reason for the spontaneous explosions, Juvia ran out the back and kicked it down, only to find blank air. "This can't be good..."

* * *

**_Unknown Location_**

Natsu groaned as he grabbed his head in pain. "What the hell happened?" He pushed himself up to his feet and looked around, only to find solid stone walls. "Where am I?"

"I see the test subject is awake." Daphnes voice boomed all around.

"Wait, you're that waitress!" Natsu shouted. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"Your in my private scientific laboratory." Daphne answered. "All seven million acres of it. As for why you're here, we're just here to play a little game." A light shined on in the distance as a chain lowed down. Natsu squinted his eyes and saw Laki dangling off the hook at the end.

"Let her go!" Natsu shouted.

"Why would I deprive you of your prize?" She asked as the whole room was lit up, revealing a massive maze. "This is the game: I'm going to let you run this maze like the mouse you are. Your prize if you reach the center: your girl. When you fail, you'll be come my test subject." The wall behind him slowly lowered to the ground, revealing a way out lit by tourches. "Begin."

"Really?" Natsu looked up, like he was talking to her directly. "Listen lady, I don't know who you think you are, but there's one thing you need to know about me." He walked over to an adjoining wall and pulled his fist back. "I don't play by anyone's rules! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He swung his fist and hit the wall, only to wince in pain as he pulled it back. "What the hell?"

"I thought you might try something like this." The female said over the speakers. "Feel around your neck." Natsu listened to her and felt a collar around his neck, studded with a magical jewel. "That collar prohibits your from using your magic to smash your way to her. My game, my rules."

The walls opened up and holes popped out, spitting out lizard men of many sizes. "Alright, let's do this the hard way." Natsu cracked his knuckles before running down the hall and punching a beast in the snout.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Guildhall**_

"So, why were you following them?" Lucy asked Juvia, who ran back to the guildhall after the incident at the diner.

"Why are you obsessed with them that part of it?" Gray asked the blonde. "Natsu and Laki have been kidnapped! We gotta find them!"

"Okay, how?" She asked. "It's not like this crazy waitress is gonna leave us a note telling us where she went."

With a sigh, Gray turned to the bar as Gajeel gobbled down some silverware. "Yo, Black Steel. Think you can track them down?"

"Why are you asking for my I help?" He asked back, wiping his mouth clean.

"Because Wendy is out on a job, and since we can't use her nose, you're all we have left." Gray answered.

"Yeah, not my problem." Gajeel said back. "Salamander and Greenie can handle themselves."

"Gajeel..." The Dragon Slayer quivered in fear as Erza glared at him. "You will track them down for us. I will not have their first date ruined."

"How about the fact that some crazy girl just kidnapped two of our guild mates?" Lucy asked.

"That two." The red head added.

Rolling his eyes, he jumped over the bar. "Okay, let's get this over with." The two walked out of the Guildhall as Lucy turned back to the bluenette.

"So, WHY were you following them?" She asked Juvia again.

* * *

_**Daphnes Maze**_

_**Control Room**_

"You're not gonna get away with this." Daphne spun around in her chair to look at Laki, shackled up against the wall. "Natsu's gonna realize that's a fake down there, and he's not gonna be happy."

"Oh, I'm not to worry about that." Daphne pushed her glasses up as she turned back to the monitor, watching Natsu fight with his back against the wall, literally. "I bathed that thing in your scent. There's no way he's smart enough to figure out it's a dummy." A short alarm went off and she rolled the chair to another monitor to see Gray, Erza and Gajeel standing around a rocky plain.

"I'm telling you, this is where they are." Gajeel said through the screen.

"And I'm telling you, there's nothing here!" Gray said back. "Maybe you need to get your nose fixed."

"Great idea, and maybe we can fix your stripping habit." Gajeel pointed to the near naked Gray.

"How can they not find us?" Laki asked. "We're in a giant maze!"

"They can't find us because we're a mile underground." Daphne chuckled as she pressed a series of buttons. "Okay boys, get them." Three pods, occupied by the lizardmen, shot up out of the room.

"You're sending those things after them?" Laki asked. "Natsu can take those things out without any magic. They won't stand a chance."

"I'm using the old model on him to tire him out." Daphne explained with a smile. "Let's see them deal with the new and improved version!"

* * *

_**Above Ground**_

"This doesn't make any sense." Erza mumbled.

"Yeah. The scent is here, but there's nothing but dirt and rocks." Gajeel agreed, looking around.

"How could Max make such a mistake about who to hire?" She asked herself, making both Gray and Gajeel fall over in disbelief.

"What is it with you?" Gajell asked before his nose caught something. "We got company coming." Three circles popped out of the ground as the lizardmen rose out of the ground.

"These are things Juvia told us about." Gray said as the three stood in a circle.

"That's it..." Gajeel realized about the smell. "They're under the goddamn ground."

"So we deal with these things and then we start digging." Erza summoned a sword and charged the one in front of her. Gray jumped at the one in front of him as Erza swung her blade at her opponent. A clang caught her attention as the lizardman copied her actions. "What?"

**"Iron Dragon Club!"** Gajeel's arm turned into a pole and flew at his opponent. The lizardman crouched down and its tail shot forward, turning into a matching pole that hit Gajeel's. "What the hell?"

**"Ice-Make: Saucer!"** Gray summoned a buzzsaw of ice that he then chucked like a discus. The lizardman summoned his own and the two discs hit each other and shattered. "This thing uses Ice Magic?"

"Something's not right..." Gajeel pulled his arm back and the lizardman did the same with his tail. "I've killed a bunch of these things on jobs, and none of the could use magic, let alone stuff this is advanced."

"So these things aren't natural?" Erza asked, pushing her opponent back. "If I had to guess, I'd say this Daphne woman made them."

"Ah, well. I've always wanted to fight myself." Gray said, unaware that he stripped down, again. "This should be fun."

**"Iron Dragon Roar!"** Gajeel pulled his head back and tried to just overpower the beast. The beast copied his actions and the roars met and exploded with shards flying everywhere. While Gajeel blocked with his arms, the lizards tail shot forward as a pole and hit Gajeel in the gut before flinging him over head.

Gajel hit the ground with a thud before pulling himself out of the crater and cracking his neck. "Okay, now I'm mad."

**"Ice-Make: Lance!"** Gray summoned a barrage of spears at the beast, who copied the action. The spears met and shattered upon contact, angering Gray. "This is gonna get old, really fast." Gray charged the beast and delivered an uppercut that barely faded the beast. The lizard slammed both hands down on Gray, digging him into the ground. "Okay, that was a bad idea."

The beast picked him up and flung him over its shoulder. Gray slid along the ground until making a ramp to brace himself. The lizard copied the action, giving Gray an idea.

**"Requip!" **Erza donned herself in her Heaven's Wheel armor and charged the beast, only to have the creature copy her actions and swing its own swords at her. "Imitation might be flattery, but this is just disgraceful." Erza cloaked herself in the Giants Armor and the lizard did the same.

**"Ice-Make: Floor!"** Gray slammed his hands into the ground and the beast copied him. The ground froze over and the lizard began to slip and slid around as Gray quickly skated around the beast. "Can't copy what you can't see!" He slammed his palm onto the beasts back. "Now **Freeze!"** Ice engulfed the lizards body until it covered the body. **"Ice-Make: Hammer!"** Gray summoned a large hammer and swung it, shattering the ice trapped lizard like glass.

The lizard shot the pole out of its tail and Gajeel grabbed it before pulling the beast in. The lizard flew at him and Gajeel ducked before reaching up, grabbing the beasts tail. With brute strength, he flung the beast over his head and down into the ground agaim and again before throwing it into a large stone nearby. **"Iron Dragon Sword!"** Gajeel swung his arm and sliced the beast in half, making it crumble away.

Erza swung her spear at the beasts feet and it jumped back before it did the same to her. "You might copy my magic, but not my skill. **Requip!" **Erza quickly donned herself in the adamantine armor and the lizard dis the same. She jumped into the air and cloaked herself in her Black Wing Armor before slicing it in half.

"You've got a collection, but just because you can my armor doesn't help at all. None can Requip faster than me." She returned to her normal out as the other two panted as they reached Erza, who summoned some shovels and pickaxes. "Okay, let's start digging."

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Guildhall**_

"We're back." Wendy pushed open the door to the guild before she and Carla noticed the look on the guild members. "What's wrong?"

"Natsu and Laki have been kidnapped by some crazy chick named Daphne." Lucy explained.

"Daphne?" Carla repeated before turning to Wendy. "Didn't we get a warning about some crazy woman asking about dragon slayers on the job?" She asked, making the girl nod.

"What makes her crazy?" Rose asked.

"For starters, she claims to have seen a dragon, yet she's not a Dragon Slayer." Carla explained. "She's incredible conniving and smart. On top of that, she seems obsessed with something called the Dragoniod."

"That doesn't sound good." Lucy said.

* * *

_**Daphnes Maze**_

Natsu was tired. He just battled his way through the whole maze, without his magic, to save Laki. Reaching the center, Natsu stared at his 'prize' hanging on a hook. "Laki!" His shout garnered no response from her as her 'hair' blocked her eyes.

With the last of his strength, Natsu jumped out to grab her and Daphne pushed a lever up. The hook pulled up, ripping the dummy of Laki to shreds as Natsu put two and two together. "You bitch!" Natsu fell down the hole as the whole maze started to shake.

"What's going on!?" Laki asked as stone began to fall outside the room.

"Something wonderful." The cowgirl chuckled as she pushed some buttons.

The ground rumbled around them as they brandished their axes like weapons. "An Earthquake?!" Erza asked as the ground split opened. She jumped on to the side with Gajeel and Gray. A plume of fire shot out of the crack as it grew wider and wider until something rose out of the ground, making them all drop their shovels.

All three staired in shock at a massive dragon thing with a giant lacrima in its chest rose out of the ground. "Behold the mighty Dragonoid!" A female voice boomed out of the top of the head, where a little control center sat. "And with Salamanders power as its life's blood, nothing can stop us!"

"Well, we found one of them." Gajeel pointed to the head and the other followed his finger to find Laki trapped in it. The beast took a step forward and marched, forcing the three to move out of the way.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Dahpne was practically dancing in her seat. "Behold the ultimate combination of science and magic: my Dragonoid! I'm waiting for my congratulations."

"So I assume you're Daphne?" Erza asked. "Let Natsu and Laki go now!"

"Not going to happen." Daphne chuckled. "See, my baby needs its bottle, and Salamander just so happens to be it. So he's not going anywhere." She spun her chair around and looked at Laki. "If I were you, I'd say your good byes. Natsu Dragneel won't survive this."

Natsu floated around inside the power orb as the collar disintegrated off him. "This thing is gonna suck up all my power..." His anger start rising before he erupted into flames. "Screw this!" Electric energy shocked him as Daphne started laughing.

"Yes, that's it." She laughed. "Use up all that energy you have. Things are going just as planed. My baby will soon be charged, and then I'll show the world my power."

"If we don't get him out of there, flamebrain is gonna get drained like a sponge." Gray said. The Dragonoid took another step and they jumped out of the way.

"Why did you create this monster!?" Erza shouted. "It can't be just fr show!"

"My, my, you are smart, Titania." Daphne teased. "My dream is to make the ultimate Dragonoid, but this beauty is still just a prototype! And field testing is a real blast!" She pushed some buttons and the leg slammed back down again. "Hm... Leg controls are lagging, I'll have to fix that in the next model."

"This chick is insane!" Gajeel shouted. "We ain't no damn guinea pigs! I say we storm that thing, and take her out!"

"And what happens if we just trash this thing!?" Gray shouted. "He won't survive the assault!"

"That's war, frosty!" Gajeel said back. "Not everyone makes it back."

"The hell they don't!" Gray shouted back.

"Both of you, calm down!" Erza shouted as they jumped out of the way of another stomp.

"Let's show the world out power!" The wings began to flap before it took off, heading straight for the way they came.

"That thing is headed for Magnolia!" Gray shouted.

"Try to stop me, and you'll just end up as another number in my data." Daphne teased.

"You two, get back to the guild and prepare to evacuate the city." Erza said, redonning herself in her Black Wing Armor. "I'll try to slow this thing down and save Laki." She took off the ground as the they raced towards the magic mobile that brought them here.

"Let's go!" Gray plugged in SE plug and the car took off. "Hey, you look a little green, Gajeel."

"Shut up." The metal wizard said back.

* * *

_**Dragonoid Cockpit**_

"You're insane, you know that!?" Laki shouted.

"Oh, now that's just rude." Daphne said back. "By this time tomorrow, the academic would will be singing my praises in fear. Yes, the, road been hard and filled with obbstecals, but I over came them all. The first step might have been the hardest. I had to hatch artificial dragons and then make sure the young ones survive. Then I need test subjects, and my hometown had plenty to offer."

"You unleashed these things into your own town!?" Laki shouted.

"Indeed I did." The 'genius' said back. "However, they all practice Concealment Magic, so they just hid before my test could start and the whole experiment was ruined. But I showed them. I sealed them away within their own spells trapping them forever. The Dragonoid should have been able to sense them, but they were defective. So I had them self terminate and started over. And then I left that miserable place behind."

"After countless experiments, I found the solution to my problem. In order for my Dragonoid to work properly, I need the power of an actually Dragon Slayer! And now that Salamander is here, I have a task for you! Surrender your power to me so my Dragonoid can live!" She pulled some levels and Natsu screamed again.

"Stop it!" Laki shouted. A thud drew their attention to the rear as Erza landed on the tail end. "You're in trouble now." Laki said with a smile.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." Daphne clapped her hands and more lizardmen appeared in front of the dome. "I told you, my whole town knows concealment magic. I'm no different. Let's see how she does against my lizardman 2.5! Show me your stuff, Titania!"

* * *

_**Magnolia**_

_**Fairy Tail Guildhall**_

The whole town began to evacuate towards the guild hall. Everyone from the guild was helping, except for Gajeel, who locked himself in the bathroom for some reason. "Look alive, people. Fake Dragon dead ahead." Cana said, pointing to the Dragonoid in the distance. "Man it's huge."

"Don't suppose anyone has figured out how to beat them thing?" Drop asked.

"Can we really protect the guild hall and the town at the same time?" Levy asked in fear of failure.

"Master has some kind of strategy, right?" Jet asked Mirajane.

"If he does, he's not telling anyone." The model answered.

"We can't just sit here twiddling our thumbs. We need to do something!" Cana shouted.

"Brother..." Mirajane mumbled, worrying about her brother in town.

* * *

**_Outside Klinger's Kitchen_**

"Let's go!" Elfman shouted, motioning people to the guild hall. "The Guildhall is safe."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Max shouted, holding a cleaver in his hands. "I built this place from the ground up! I'll stay here until hell runs over!"

"Klinger, let's go!" Macao shouted as he tried to pull the man out of his restaurant.

"Hey, do you guys hear something?" Wakaba asked as a whistling noise made them all look up. Three objects crashed through the roof before they opened up. Three of Daphne's lizardmen roared and charged the Fairy Tail wizards as Klinger ran out of the restaurant.

"Looks like hell just ran over!" Elfman shouted as he tackled the three out of the restaurant. Macao and Wakaba ran out of the hole as Elfman and his opponent tumbled on to the bridge behind the restaurant.

"Shall we?" Macao asked. Wakaba was already sliding down the hill as Macao followed him.

Elfman swung his fist and the lizard caught it. Both pushed against each other before Elfman head butted it at the same time the lizard did. "Okay, this is getting annoying." He pulled his fist back and transformed it. **"Beast Arm: Iron Bull!"** He swung it forward, only to have the lizards tail copy him. "What the-"

**"Smoke Crush!"** Smoke shot out of Wakaba's pipe and pummeled the lizard copy of him, only to have explode into smoke. Looking around, he found himself surrounded by other copies, including the real one among them. "Its just like Gray said! These things are coping our magic! I think I need some help."

Wakaba screamed in pain forcing Macao, who was using his fire as a blade, glanced over as the pipe flew out of his friends mouth. "Hang on, buddy!" That distraction let the lizard blast him back.

Elfman and his lizard traded blows with their fists and tail as Macao's copy launched a blast of purple fire at him. He jumped out of the way, only to stumble down a small hill. "There goes my back." He pushed himself up to find his lizard standing over him. Both fired a blast of magic that met each other head on.

"There's no way I'm going down this easy." Macao groaned. "After everything Natsu and Laki have done to save my sorry hide, there's no way I'm gonna let them go through this!" The copies flames pushed the originals back, forcing him to the ground as Elfman took the blast for him.

The other lizards jumped to the side of Macao's as the dust cleared. "I'm ending this now! **Full Body Tske-Over: Beast Soul!"** He turned onto his full body form as his copy did the same.

* * *

_**Dragonoids Back**_

"Magnolia is certainly beautiful." Daphne said as Erza fought on her 'baby's' back. "Just the thought of raising it to the ground makes me excited. And Erza..." She spun around to watch Erza fighting. "If you can survive my lizardmen, you'll join Laki in the VIP section for the fire works. But I'm not expecting you to survive."

A loud beeping and some warning screens showed up. "How the hell is he putting out that much juice!?"

"Because he's Natsu, that's how!" Laki shouted with a smile.

"The Dragonoids can't take this much power at once. I have to stop him." Smoke shot out of the robots mouth as Erza stumbled to her knees.

"Is this thing breaking down?" Erza asked.

Daphne pushed some buttons and pulled some levers. "Now I get it; you're trying to overload the Dragonoids systems all at ounce. But all I have to do match the input ration to your output and, hey presto!"

The flames died down around Natsu as he floated exhausted. "Okay, this is gonna be harder than I thought..."

Erza stood back up before she launched forward and swung her sword at the beasts. The blade hit one before she ducked and kicked two more out of the way before swinging her sword at the one with the shield. "Natsu! Are you lying down on the job!? We've known you far too long to think this thing has done you in!"

"Erza!" Natsu shouted from the orb.

"Laki is here right now!" Erza added. "She needs you more than ever now! If this is all it takes to stop you, then the tower was nothing more than a fluke! You give people courage to face their problems..." Her body glowed as she donned herself in her Clear Heart Clothing. "So I refuse to stand by and watch you give up! All three of us are going home together!"

She charged the lizards and dealt with all of them, making them turn to dust. "Let's end this!" She charged the cockpit before the beast started to to shake, making her fall to the side.

"Erza!" Laki shouted, pulling on her chains.

"Sorry, but you've run out of time." Daphne teased as the Dragonoid landed in Magnolia, making the red head fall off.

* * *

_**Magnolia**_

_**Fairy Tail Guildhall**_

"Mirajane!" Levy shouted. "Elfman and the others at back!" The model stood up from her chair and raced out of the guild hall to find her brother, Macao and Wakaba bruised and battered.

"Get Macao and Wakaba inside, now!" Cana ordered.

"Can I do anything to help?" Mira asked her brother.

"Mira... just make sure we save them." Elfman told her. "After everything that's happened... we need to... bring them home..." Elfman fell over in pain as Wendy rushed to him.

"I'm heal him." Wendy activated her magic.

"Thank you, Wendy." Mira said. Elfman groaned in pain after a few minutes of the spell. "How is he?"

"Hell be fine." Wendy said before falling into Lucy's arms. "I'm fine, but might need help getting to the others so I can help them."

"Absolutely not!" Carla shouted. "If you keep using your magic, you'll kill yourself."

"If that's what happens, then so be it!" Wendy said back. "I'm not a baby anymore, Carla. I'm a wizard of Fairy Tail, so I'll act like one wither you like to or not!"

Carla stared at her before letting out a sigh. "I swear, Rose's stubbornness is starting to rub off on you."

"If you didn't coddle her, I wouldnt have to teach her how to be stubborn!" Rose shouted back.

Wendy's little speech inspired Lucy as she stood back up. "We're all Fairy Tail wizards, so let's get out there and rescue them!" The others nodded in agreement and cheered.

"What a guild..." Mirajane mumbled with a smile as she lifted her brother up onto her shoulder.

"Hold it!" Makarov said from the top of the railing. "The well being and safety of both Magnolia &amp; the Fairy Tail guild are tied together. Preventing Magnolia from turning into a hole in the ground takes priority over everything else!"

"But what about flamebrain and Laki!?" Gray asked. "They're stuck in that thing right now!"

"We can't destroy them inside that thing!" Happy added.

"I'll make this as clear as I can." Makarov spoke with authority. "As Fairy Tails master, I ORDER you to stop the Dragonoid at all costs! Do not worry about Natsu! He's as tough as they come. If anyone can survive this, it's him! Now get going!"

With somber nods, the whole guild ran into town to where the beast had landed. "Prepare to be crushed, Titania!" The Dragonoid raised its foot and brought it down over Erza, only for the whole guild to blast it back.

"Erza!" Lucy ran over and held her friend up as the redhead and helped her up. "You okay?"

"I think so..." Erza stood up on her own feet. "What's going on? What does master want us to do?" The whole guild stared at her before Gray told her the masters orders. "Let me get this straight, master told you that destroying the Dragonoid takes top priority? But what about Natsu and Laki?"

"Laki's in the cockpit, so I think she's safe." Gray said. "But... master said Natsu's tough enough to survive this."

"I see... Natsu!" Erza shouted to the orb in the beasts chest. "We have orders from Master Makaorv to destroy the Dragonoid at all costs. But before that happens, I want to know what you want us to do. Answer me!"

Natsu chuckled. "Its about time someone asked me. Now listen up, because I'm only gonna say this once! Save Laki! If you have to destroy me, then do it!"

"Natsu..." Laki mumbled.

"Destroy this thing before there's nothing left of Magnolia!" Natsu shouted again. "I don't care what happens to me!"

"Please tell me you have a different plan Erza." Lucy turned to the red head for answers, only to find her staring at the beast. "Erza!"

More lizardmen shot off the Dragonoid and swarmed the town. "First things first, we need to deal with these things." Erza said, slicing one in half.

"Got it! Let's go, Juvia!" Gray grabbed the love struck girl and carried her away.

"So, what is the rest of the plan?" Lucy asked.

"... I don't know." Erza regetfully answered.

"This is such a rush!" Daphne screamed in joy. "It takes me back. I'll never forget what I saw that day. The way it made me feel. Majestic, powerful, ferocious. It was more beautiful than I ever imagined. I kept waiting for it to return, but it never did. Then one day, I decided to make my own dragon. People called me crazy! They told me there's no such thing as a dragon. Well, who's crazy now?!"

"You are!" Laki shouted. "Look at what your doing right now! Do you think anyone is gonna take you seriously now!?"

"It doesn't matter now..." Daphne said darkly. "Let's see them mock me when my Dragonoid destroys this whole city, and then a country!"

"She's insane!" Lucy shouted as the beast let out a roar. "What the heck is with all this power!?"

"Power..." Erza mumbled before an idea crossed her head. "That's it." She donned herself in her Heavens Wheel Armor. "All of you hold off the lizardmen for as long as you can. I'll handle the Dragonoid."

"But what about Natsu?" Happy asked.

"This is our masters will, and that makes it the will of the guild!" Erza said back. "We must protect this city at all costs, even out own lives." The others nodded as she raced towards the beast. "Blummenbault!" Swords bounced off the beast as she probed it fro any weak spots.

* * *

**_With _****_Gray and Juvia_**

The two stood on top of the toy store looking out over Magnolia. "Perfect, she won't even know what hit her." Gray mumbled. "Hey, can you keep a secret?"

"Yes!" Juvia nodded feverously.

"I always thought I'd end up dating someone before Natsu." Gray confessed. "The guys as sharp as a bowling ball, not to mention he's hotheaded, impatient and loud. Laki's no better, all those years of friendship have rubbed off on her. But still, the guild wouldn't be the same without either of them." He turned back to her. "That's why I need your help. If we can pull this off, Natsu might have a chance. We're doing a unison raid."

"Right..." Juvia nodded as the two grabbed hands.

"Magic fusion!" Both chanted as they began glowing in a blue aura. **"Unison Raid!"** The town river shot up like geysers before they started raining down icicles, taking out all the lizardmen.

"We did it, my love." Juvia said as the last of the ice fell. "You know, if you ever want to start dating, I'm availa-" She turned to Grsy, only to find him missing. "At least let me finish the sentence!"

* * *

**_Magnolia_**

The beast roared again and started speaking in Natsu's voice, begging for help before saying it will destroy everything. "Natsu, what's wrong!?" Laki asked.

"I'm afraid it's just a small side effect." Daphne teased. "Seems like both him and the Dragonoid are merging into one. Only three percent left to go."

"Natsu, you have to fight!" Laki shouted as he started stomping around.

"Natsu, what the hell's the matter with you?" Gray shouted, catching everyone's attention. "What's taking you so long to beat this thing!? It's pathetic! I should have know you were never any good at anything! Stop this stupid comedy routine and man up!"

"Cool it, freezerburn!" Natsu shouted back. Happy protested the argument before he, Lucy, Erza and Rose joined in.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Laki asked. "All you're gonna do is-" Her eyes wend wide as she figured out the plan. 'I get it...' "Natsu, can you hear me!?"

"Laki!" Natsu shouted.

"I pour my heart out to you and this is how you repay me!?" She asked, angering me him. "I thought you were supposed to protect the people you loved, not let them get captured! Maybe I should have picked Gray to date!"

"What!" The Dragonoid opened its mouth and let out a torrent of flames.

"If can't protect the woman you love, then there's no need for you in Fairy Tail!" Erza shouted, catching Natsu's attention. "If your precious dragon ever saw you, he'd beat you senseless for disgracing his name!" The robot charged him and Erza, now in her Purgatory Armor, jumped off the roof and swung her club, chipping the stone Natsu was trapped in.

"I'm done playing around!" The creation of man burst into flames as Daphne started to panic.

"What did you do!?" She asked, spinning around to Laki.

"I just pushed his buttons, that's all..." Laki answered with a smirk.

The Dragonoid roared again as everyone stared at the glowing beast. "Well, looks like it's time for me to step up." Gajeel said, walking forward. "I don't like the idea of playing hero, but if it'll shut him up, I'll do it."

He jumped into the air and started spinning. **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Karma Demon - Iron God Fissure!"** His legs turned into a drill bit and he pierced the crystal holding Natsu. It exploded in a firey boom, leaving freed amount the shards. "You're lucky, this wasn't my plan. I was gonna sneak up on you and beat the tar out of you in all the confusion."

"Is that so?" Natsu asked with a smirk.

"Lucy! Call up you're horse guy!" Gajeel shouted. "We need some flaming arrows up here, right now!"

"You got it!" Lucy shouted as she summoned the archer spirit. "Guys, we need to come up with as much fire as possible." Everyone around her nodded as Sagittarius fired his arrows.

"Time out, time out!" Daphne shouted as she pushed some buttons. The fire and arrow combination flew towards the center of the Dragonoid.

"This chick has tarnished the dragons reputation for nobility and grace." Gajeel mumbled as he jumped out of the way of the fire. "Teach her a lesson she won't forget."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Natsu said as the blast hit the robot. He quickly ate the flames and wiped his mouth clean. "Now this is a fire in my belly!" With a roar of flames the Dragonoid started burning as Natsu dealt with the last of the lizardmen. "You wanna see a dragon? Let me show you an angry one!"

He punched a hole on the head and fell into the control room. "You wouldn't hit a girl, let alone a girl with glasses, right?" Daphne asked.

"Who said I was gonna hit you?" Natsu asked. He walked over to the wall and ripped Laki's chains off her wrist. "Sorry it took so long."

"Not a problem." Laki said, moving her wrists around in a circle before glaring at Daphne. "You ruined our date!" Daphne started shaking in fear as Laki's magic flared around her and wood knots* formed on her knuckles. **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Dryaids Might- Knot Knuckle Fury!"**

The top of the dragon robot exploded before Natsu and laki landed. Daphne was on Laki's shoulder, covered in bruises. "Hey.." Natsu scratched the back of his head, nervous. "You were joking about dating Gray, right?"

Laki grabbed his scarf and pulled him in for a kiss. "Damn right I was." She let go and threw Daphne to the ground before hugging Natsu.

'What a woman...' Natsu though with a smile on his face as the sun began to rise.

* * *

***Wood knot- the part of a tree where a branch grows out of. REALLY hard to split with an axe.***

**Daphne is done! A few things to explain. Natsu NEVER went to Daphne's village in this story, so I decided to turn her into on of my favorite arch types; a TRUE mad scientist. I say true because in the show... she was a little TOO goofy. Still, no matter what anyone says, I liked this arc.**

**Now, I need help. Next up is the start of the edolas arc and I have NO IDEA what to do with Laki's counterpart. So please, leave ANY ideas you have ****for her in the reviews, otherwise, I'm just gonna say she died.**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	41. Anima

**Chapter 41**

**Anima**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback / Dreams_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

_"Lisanna! Where did you go!?" A young Natsu shouted as he ran through the foggy forest. "Come on, say something!" He tripped over a root and hit the ground nose first. "Ow." A scream drew his attention behind him and he turned around._

* * *

"Lisanna!" Natsu woke up in a cold sweat before falling out of his hammock. Normally, he'd be in Lucy's bed, but Erza forbade it after he and Laki got together. He around and found Happy still asleep before checking out the window, finding it still dark outside. "Damn it, why did they have to come back now?"

* * *

**_Afternoon_**

**_Fairy Tail Guildhall_**

Lucy chuckled as she glanced over to Carla, Rose and Wendy. "You three seem to be settling in fine."

"Yeah, this place is really fun." Wendy nodded.

"I'm just glad that there's a girls dorm." Carla said before returning to her tea.

"Hey, how come you don't live there, Lucy?" Rose asked.

"Because she found a place to live before I could tell her about it." Laki joked as she walked over.

Lucy dropped her head in shame. "I would have moved there, but the rent there is like a hundred thousand jewel a month. My place is way more affordable."

The doors to the guildhall burst open and Max ran in. "Big news!"

A bell started ringing and Laki went wide eyed. "Oh no..."

"I know why they're ringing." Natsu said as he looked out over the town. "Old Gildarts is coming home!"

The guild shouted in joy as only the new members were confused. "Gilarts, who's that?" Lucy asked. "I've never heard of him before."

"He's a pervert." Laki said, making Lucy raise an eyebrow.

"He's the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail." Mirajane said, shocking Lucy.

"Are you serious!?" The blonde asked. "I thought that was Erza!"

"All modesty aside, I can barely keep up with him." Erza confessed.

"This guy must be like the god of breaking stuff." Lucy sighed as the cheers went louder. "It's good he's back, but why is everyone in a frenzy?"

"Look how happy they all are." Wendy observed.

"It looks like fun." Rose said.

"I don't know if that's the word I would use." Carla said back.

"Its because they haven't seen him in a while." Mirajane explained. "This is the first time we'll get to see him in three years."

"That long!?" Lucy asked. "What has he been doing?"

"Well, we have regular jobs, and S-Class jobs." Mira explained. "But above those are jobs called SS-Class Quests. And after those are Decade Quests."

"Decade Quests?" Lucy asked.

"They get their name because it takes a decade to complete them." Erza took over the explanation. "But what Gildarts is doing is even above that. It's called a Century Quest."

"Seriously!?" Lucy shouted. "Who in there right mind would take on a job that lasts a hundred years!?"

"Him." Erza said.

The whole town was in a panic as mobile speakers started shouting about the 'Gildarts Shift'. "They don't seem to happy that he's back." Rose said, looking at the town.

"Uh, what's a Gildarts shift?" Lucy asked.

"Follow me." Laki lead the new blonde out the door as the whole town started shaking. Building started to get off the ground and change positions as a massive path was formed.

"Magnolia just split in two!?" Lucy asked in shock.

"Call it a safety measure." Laki explained. "Gildarts' Crash magic destroyed everything it touches. And since he's a bubbling klutz, it's better to ere on the side of caution."

"He can just walk right through them?" Lucy asked, making Laki nod. "You modify the town just because he can't walk in a straight line!?"

"He sounds amazing!" Wendy said.

"Amazingly stupid." Carla mumbled.

"I think it's cool." Rose said.

The whole guild stared at the entrance in joy until Gildarts reached. "Fight me, Gildarts!" Natsu shouted.

"He just got home and that's the first thing you say!?" Elfman asked.

Gildarts looked around as if he was in a new world before he walked over to Mirajane. "Welcome home."

"This guy is the most powerful wizard in the guild?" Lucy asked.

"Excuse me miss, I'm looking for the Fairy Tail Guildhall." He said, completely unaware of his surroundings.

"That's right here." The model said back. "Remember me? It's Mirajane."

He stared at her for few seconds. "Mira? Wow! You've grown so much! And did someone update the guild hall while I was gone?"

"Did he seriously just notice this?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"Gildarts!" Natsu shouted, catching the man's attention.

"Natsu! Long time no see!" The large man said back.

Natsu smirked back before launching forward. "I said fight me!" Gildarts caught him, spun him around like a ragdoll before tossing him into the ceiling.

"Maybe next time." Gildarts said back as Lucy stared in shock at how easily Natsu was taken out.

"He's still so awesome." Natsu groaned as he fell on top of Laki. "Sorry, Laki."

"Laki?" Gildarts turned and found Natsu helping her up. "You can't be Laki. She wasn't nearly this hot."

"Touch me, and you'll sink to the bottom of the nearest lake." Laki growled at him.

"Okay." He chuckled back, looking around. "Man, there are a lot of new faces here. This place sure has changed a lot."

"Gildarts." Makarov called out, making the Crash mage turn to the master.

"Oh, master! You're looking okay." He said, walking over to the bar.

"How did the job go?" Makarov asked.

Gildarts stared at him for a few seconds before laughing. "Nope. It was too much for me."

The whole guild stared at him in complete and utter shock. Gildarts failed a job? Lucy stared at him in thought. 'If the strongest mage in Fairy Tail couldn't do it, what does it take to finish...'

"Don't even think about it Lucy." Erza said.

"I wasn't thinking about anything, nope, not one thing!" Lucy shouted back.

"I should have known... even you couldn't do it." Makarov mumbled.

"Sorry for putting a stain on the guild's name." The oranges haired man said.

"No, I'm just glad you made it back in one piece." The master said back. "That's an accomplishment all by itself. As far as I know, you're the only one whos come back alive."

Gildarts smiled back. "Thanks, now I gotta head back home. I need to start feeling alive." He glanced over at Natsu. "Natsu, stop by later. I've got something for ya." The pinkette smiled back as Gildarts walked right through the wall, crumbling it into pieces.

"We have a door, ya know!" Warren shouted.

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu slammed his own fist into the wall and broke it before marching out. "Let's go, Laki!"

"Me?" That was the only word Laki could get out before Natsu grabbed her wrist and lead out of the hole.

"Hey, are Natsu and Gildarts really close or something?" Lucy asked the blue cat.

"Aye." Happy nodded. "They might be on completely different levels, but they're still pretty good friends." He sprouted his wings and took off after Natsu. "Well, I gotta check on Natsu."

"Hey, wait up!" Rose followed his actions and flew out the door.

* * *

_**Outside Gildarts House**_

"So, why are you dragging me here?" Laki asked.

"Cause I wanna tell him about us." Natsu answered with a smile. "What do you think he got for me? Maybe it's a fire from another's kingdom or something."

"I doubt he can even start a fire." Laki said. They reached Gildarts house and Natsu kicked the door open. "Hello!"

"Hey, Natsu. I see you brought Laki with ya." Gildarts said before chuckling. "Man, Lisanna is not going to be happy about this. Or are you three in some kinda wierd swinger circle." He laughed harder as Natsu just stared at him.

"... Lisanna died two years ago." Laki spoke up, shocking Gildarts.

"Se-seriously?" He asked back. Natsu nodded and Gildarts grabbed his head in embaresment. "That explains why Mira... I'm sorry, Natsu..."

"Hello, I'm right here!" Laki shouted, feeling like a consolation prize.

"If that's all you wanted to talk about, I'm done." Natsu turned and headed for the door when Gildarts spoke up.

"Natsu... I met a dragon during my job." Natsu turned back around and stared at him. "It's not the one you're looking for. It was solid black."

"Where was it?" Natsu asked.

"At the sacred mountain, Zonia." Gildarts explained. "It's why I failed my mission." Natsu turned back to the door. "So what are you going to do?"

"Obviously, I'm gonna go ask it about Igneel and Drusta." Natsu answered.

"Drusta?" Gildarts asked back. "Who is that?"

"Well, I WAS going to tell you in private-" Laki said before whacking Natsu's head. "But I guess nows as good a time as any."

For the next hour, Laki told Gildarts everything about her dragon. "Seriously, you're one too?" He asked in shock. "Man that's pretty- wait, that's not the point." He turned back to the pinkette, itching to get going. "Natsu, that dragon is probably long gone by now. He's out flying the sky."

"Who cares!" Natsu shouted back, making Gildarts stand up. "I can track him down if I put my nose to it."

"Natsu..." Gildarts undid his cloak and held it open. "Look at me."

"Oh, god..." Laki stared at the bandaids covering Gildarts as well as the fake limbs.

"I didn't even have the chance to fight back." Gildarts explained. "It took my arm, my leg, and then it gutted me like a fish." He closed the cloak back over him. "I don't know what kinda dragon Igneel or Drusta were, but that black one was no friend to anyone. No one can beat him."

"Look! We Dragon Slayers aren't just given that name for nothing!" Natsu shouted back. "He won't stand a chance against me!"

"I won't stoop you if you insist on going after it." Gildarts said.

Natsu growled in anger before running out of the house. "Natsu!" Laki shouted as she ran after him.

"Hold on!" Happy shouted as he and Rose started to go after them.

"Cats." Gildarts called out to them, making them turn to him. "You two better have their backs, alright? No man can beat that hint, but maybe a dragon can.

* * *

**_Fairy Tail Guildhall_**

Makarov stared out into the setting sun, deep in thought. "There are now four Dragon Slayers in this guild. It's like Porlysica said, fate has started to make its move."

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

"Wait, what's so special about July seventh, 777?" Lucy asked Wendy.

"That's the day the dragons that raised us all disappeared." She explained as Carla sipped her tea.

"Wait, that's the same day Gajeel's left." Laki said, walking over with Rose.

"Do you know what that means?" Carla asked the other cat.

"Well, I know it's not a coincidence." Rose said back. "And I doubt it was something as stupid as a picnic."

"Igneel, Drusta, Metallicana, Grandeneey, they all left on the same day." Laki mumbled. "Where could they be hiding?"

"Carla!" The two cats looked down as Happy, holding a fish in a bow, ran over from a sleeping Natsu. Laki had caught up to Natsu just before he left town and knocked him out before dragging him back to his house. Every five minutes, he woke up and she did it again.

"I caught this fish, and I want to give it to you." The blue cat said as he hopped up on the table.

"I don't want it." Carla told him. "It smells, and I don't like fish."

"Well, tell me what you like and I'll get it for you." Happy told her.

"Just shut up!" Carla shouted, shocking the whole table. "My time is far to precious to waste on someone so annoying." She jumped off the table, then the bench and walked out of the guild.

"She didn't have to do that." Lucy mumbled as she turned to Happy. "You okay?" She found the cat sulking into his fish.

"Carla, what's wrong with you?" Wendy asked as the cat reached the entrance arc.

"Calm down, I'll handle this." Rose told her as she jumped off the table. "Carla, what's wrong with you?" She asked as she ran after her friend. "You could have let Happy down gently!"

'How I hate that name.' Carla thought. 'Everyone of them is an ignorant fool.'

"Has Carla always been like this?" Lucy asked Wendy.

"No." Wendy shook her head. "Well, only to Rose on some random days."

* * *

_**Outside**_

"Carla, stop!" Rose shouted as she grabbed onto the white cats tail.

"What do you want?" Carla asked.

"An explanation." Rose said. "What the hell was up with that reaction to Happy? It was just a fish."

"That's not what it's about..." Carla mumbled, turning around. "He can't keep Natsu safe, and you can't keep Laki safe. But..." She clenthced her paw into a tiny fist as clouds covered the sun. "I will protect Wendy. I must..."

"That's what this is about?" Rose asked. "Carla, it's just bad tea. That's all it's been, and that's all they'll ever be."

"You don't know anything." Carla said as she walked away. "Not even a thing about yourself."

"I know who I am!" Rose shouted. "It's you I don't know anything about." Thunder rumbled across the sky as she shook her head. "I thought we were friends, maybe even sisters..."

"Carla!" Rose turned to find Happy running after them.

"Don't, Happy." Rose held her paw up and the blue cat came to a stop. "Carla needs some girl time." She turned and marched after her friend as Happy turned and came face to face with Gajeel, covered in scratches.

Rain started pouring down from the sky as Carla kept marching through Magnolia's streets, with rose behind her. "Carla!" The cats looked up to find Wendy calling out for her. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Wendy, you'll catch a cold out here in this weather." Carla scolded the young girl.

"That's a complete 180 from earlier." Rose said as Wendy knelt down.

"Why are you so mean to everyone?" Wendy asked. "After everything they've done for us, you could at least try to be nicer."

"I don't see why I have to." Carla huffed, crossing he arms.

"Maybe because they let us join." Rose reminded her.

"As long as I have you, I don't need anyone else." The white cat said to Wendy.

"I don't understand you." Wendy complained.

Footsteps drew their attention to the side as Mystogan walked down the street and stopped in front of them. "Hello, Wendy."

"That voice..." Wendy mumbled.

Carla and Rose went wide eyed in recognition. "No way..." The dark green cat mumbled.

"I never imagined you'd join Fairy Tail..." He pulled off his bandana, revealing his face. "But I'm glad you did."

"Jellal!?" Wendy asked in shock.

"How!? We all saw the council drag you away!" Carla shouted.

"That was a different person." Mystogan said, confusing them even more. "I am Mystogan, and I'm a member of Fairy Tail. When we first met seven years ago, I didn't know anything about this world. I told you my name was Jellal."

'This world!?' Carla thought in shock.

"That means..." Wendy mumbled as tears started filling her eyes. "You're my Jellal. I thought you had forgotten about me. I can't believe you're here..." Her tears started pouring down her eyes. "I've wanted to see you again for so long..."

"I'm sorry I couldn't see you earlier." He told her. "But this is no time for a tearful reunion." The three ex Caith Shelter Members looked up, confused. "Leave town as soon as you can." He dropped to a knee in exhaustion.

"Jellal!" Wendy shouted concerned.

"I failed my mission." Mystogan panted. "The Anima is to big... I can't control it anymore. Soon, Magnolia will cease to exist."

The three stared at him in confusion. "Hold it, what do you mean by 'cease to exist'?" Rose asked.

"That can't just happen. There must be something we can do!" Wendy shouted.

"I'm sorry, Wendy... but this city's destruction is unavoidable." Mystogan told her. "You need to leave, now."

"But what about everyone else!?" The young blueneete shouted. "What's gonna happen to them, tell me!"

* * *

_**Fairy Tail**_

"Man, it is really coming down." Lucy complained.

"Yep." Cana nodded.

"I'm not the one doing this." Juvia defend herself.

"We know you didn't do this." Laki told her.

"Besides, you aren't the annoying one." Gray mumbled as Natsu snored next to him.

"Man, he can really saw a log." Elfman mumbled.

"Who wants to see graffiti on him?" Gray asked, holding a marker.

"I better not see anything dirty." Laki warned.

* * *

**_In Magnolia_**

"I'm not moving until you tell me!" Wendy shouted.

"Very soon, all of them... will die." Mystogan answered, shocking the three.

Seconds later, Wendy turned and started running towards the guild hall. "What are you doing!?"

"I have to tell everyone!" Wendy shouted back. Rose sprouted her wings and fell after her.

"You can't go there, not now!" Mystogan shouted. "Get out of town, all of you!"

"Screw that!" Rose shouted back, flying next to Wendy. "We're Fairy Tail wizards, and we don't abandon our friends!"

Both ran into the rain storm, leaving Carla and Mystogan behind. "I don't suppose you can convince them to leave?" He asked.

"Honestly... I don't know." The cat answered before running after them.

* * *

**_Fairy Tail_**

Natsu kept snoring as Gray finished drawing whiskers in his face. "Seriously, that is?" Lucy asked.

"Hey, if you want more, I'll give you more." Gray chuckled as he panda spot on his eyes.

"How can he possibly sleep through that!?" Lucy shouted, waking Natsu up.

"Alright, who want to-" He started before Laki held up a mirror. "Okay, whose dumb enough to draw on my- wait, Gray!"

"Its what you get for that bear snoring you did!" The ice wizard shouted back, sparking a brawl.

"He's so galant, like a knight." Juvia swooned next to Laki.

"Knights don't draw on sleeping people." Laki pointed out.

"How dare you point out the flaws of my beloved!" Juvia shouted. "And you call yourself a rival!?"

"I don't, you do." The Wood Dragon Slayer pointed out. "And in case you've forgotten, I'm with Natsu."

"On the surface..." The rain woman mumbled.

Cana chugged down a few gulps of beer from a barrel before coming for air. "It's nice to spend some time with your boyfriend."

"Just make sure you save some of your boyfriend fro everyone else." Mira, in a black coat, chuckled as she walked up from behind.

"Wait, your actually gonna go out into that mess? Why?" The card user asked.

"Just paying a visit to the church..." Mira explained before turning around. "Elfman, let's go."

"Just a second." He told her as Jet and Droy hung their heads in shame. "These two need to be taught a lesson. They screwed up their last job and got knocked out, leaving Levy to handle everything."

"We're sorry." Both said at the same time.

Mira walked down the steps with a smile. "I think they're both doing fine." Her words brought smiles to the men's faces. "In their own way."

"That was cold!" Both shouted.

"Hey, do you know why Elfman and Mira are going to a church in this weather?" Lucy asked Laki.

"Yeah, I do..." She mumbled back.

"Lisanna's death anniversary is coming up." Cana added.

"Lisanna?" Lucy asked.

"She was Elfman and Mira's little sister." Laki explained. "She died on a mission two years ago. Since then, they go to the church more as the day gets closer. Everyone here really liked her..."

"Hey, stop it." Cana told her. "I already told you, Mirajane and Elfman are cool with it. There's no need to feel like you stole Natsu from her."

"Were they that close?" Lucy mumbled aloud. She turned to find Natsu passed out again after he finished his brawl.

"You're doing it wrong." Gray told Juvia, looking at the food in her hands. "Can't you just hold it normally?"

"I've never done this before." Juvia complained as the syrup covered her hands.

'Don't they know what they sound like?' Bisca and Alzack asked themselves at the same time.

"This is how you eat a caramade frank." Gray told her before shoving it into his mouth. "You open your mouth as wide as you can, than take a big bite out of it."

"Like this?" Juvia asked as he copied him.

"Its not something you need grace to eat." He told her.

"But what about clothes?" She asked, point at his lack of shirt.

The gunners stared at the two, thinking about each other. They glanced over at each other and started random small talk to not sound awkward.

"Good to see the two of you as close as ever." Both turned around in a panic as Erza walked up behind them. "You must treasure these moments because they won't return. Do that, and you won't regret a thing."

"Huh?" Both asked aloud as the master called over Erza.

"I'm so bored." Lucy complained.

"Hard to do anything when the weather keeps you inside." Levy said.

"I just want something interesting to happen." The blonde mumbled.

* * *

_**With Wendy &amp; Rose**_

The girl ran through the street as the cat flew next to her before Wendy tripped over a loose stone and fell to the ground. "You okay, Wendy?" Rose asked, landing.

"I'm fi-" Wendy started before staring into the reflection in the puddle. The storm clouds started spinning together faster as blue flashes escaped the eye.

"Something tells me this isn't a normal storm." Rose mumbled as they resumed their run to the guild.

The ground started shaking as the guild entered their sight. "Everyone!" Wendy shouted as loose stones started floating up behind them. Buildings started turning into a glowing powder before they floated up into the storm. "Get out! The sky is-" The building started shifting around in a circle, going up to the vortex in the sky.

"No!" Rose screamed as a blast wave pushed them back. Other buildings started flying up in chunks as the storm sucked up everything it could. With one final glow, the storm died down, leaving the two alone in a sea of white powder with bubbles floated up around them. Fairy Tail was gone, and so was all of Magnolia.

"The guild hall... it's gone..." Wendy mumbled in shock. "The town, everything is gone..."

"This-this has to be a dream..." Rose said as she looked around. "A whole city just can't vanish."

"Hello!" Wendy shouted. "Is anyone out there!?" The only sound she got was the whistling wind, making her drop to her knees. "Not again... I lost my family again... but why am I here? Why am I always losing people!?"

The ground next to her started to push up. "Wendy..." Rose pulled on her dress. "I don't think we're alone..."

The powdery substance exploded and Natsu's head popped up. "The hell was that!?" He asked. "Is this a dream?"

"Move!" A muffled voice shouted from underneath him before Laki's head popped up next to him. "Wendy? What's going on? Where's the guild hall?"

"Laki, why are you in my dream?" Natsu asked, making her pinch his face. "Wait, this isn't a dream?"

'I'm not alone...' Wendy thought in joy. "Do either of you have any idea what happened?"

"Nope, nothing." Natsu answered as he pulled himself out of the hole before helping Laki. "What about you?"

"Nothing." She answered.

"This is all that's left of the guild..." Rose mumbled.

"What?" Both asked at the same time.

"All of a sudden, a giant hole showed up in the sky and... the guild hall, the town, everything got sucked into it!" Wendy shouted, confusing Natsu. "Were the only ones left!"

"Don't panic, but I think you have a few screws loose." Natsu told her as he studied her head.

"Natsu, look around!" Laki shouted. "She isn't making this up!"

"Wait, why weren't we taken?" Wendy asked. "Is it because we're Dragon Slayers?"

"...That's right." The four glanced over to find Carla flying over to them.

"Carla!" Wendy shouted, running over. "You're safe!"

"Indeed. You three are lucky you're Dragon Slayers, other wise you'd meet the same fate as the others." The white cat mumbled, ignoring the cry of joy." "Not that I care. All that matters is that you're safe."

"Okay, I've had it!" Natsu shouted. "You're saying the others disappearing isn't important?" He turned to Wendy in shock, like a light bulb went off over his head. "Wait, they really disappeared?" The girl nodded and he started calling out for others.

"Don't bother." Carla told him. "No one is left to hear you. They were all sucked up into the Anima, and no longer exist."

"The Anima?" Laki asked.

"That hole Wendy was talking about was a portal to another world called Edolas." Carla explained.

"Talk normal, will ya!?" Natsu shouted. "I don't understand a word your saying! Where is everyone?!"

"Calm down." Laki told him. "Wait, how do you know?"

"And another question, why are we safe?" Rose asked. "Shouldn't we have been sucked up with it?"

Carla stared at the ground as if in thought."Natsu!" Happy screamed as he flew over. "The whole town is gone! Everything is just a-"

"I know so much about Edolas because I came from it." Carla spoke up, shocking all but Happy, who looked more confused. "The same with Rose and the tomcat."

"Wait, what?" Laki asked.

"In fact the whole reason the town disappeared was because of us." Carla added. "The world of Edolas is different from our own. Over there, magic has begun to run out."

"They're running out of magic?" Laki asked. "How?"

"In Edolas, magic has its limits." The white cat explained. "But the people there used it like it was as common as air. And now it's on the verge of disappearing. So the king came up with an idea; 'if we can't make more magic, we'll just take it from somewhere else.' He created a spell called Anima, and that is what opened the hole in the sky."

"The plan was hatched six years, and it caused Anima to appear along the borders of the world's. But something was wrong; someone was working to close all the Anima." She added before thinking of something. 'When I heard about Jellal... no, Mystogan from Wendy, I couldn't believe it but I suspect it's his doing.' "But this anima was just too big, and therefore uncloseable. So the guild and everything around it was sucked up."

"Okay, so why take our friends?" Natsu asked.

"Like I said, Edolas needs magic power." The cat repeated.

"They're gonna turn our friends into batteries just because we're strong!?" Laki shouted.

"Indeed..." Carla nodded.

"That's a damn selfish move!" Natsu shouted to the sky. "Give everyone back, ya jerks!"

"...Is it true Carla?" Happy finally spoke up. "Did the three of us cause this?"

"Indirectly." Carla nodded. "The three of us were sent her by the king of Edolas with another mission in mind. Something completely independent of the Anima.'

"Oh, don't give me this crap again!" Rose spoke up. "Wendy found us when we were eggs, and I assume the same goes for Happy. We can't get a mission from a place because we've never been there!"

"What!?" The others asked. "You've never been there?!"

"Correct." The white cat nodded. "I've never set foot in Edolas. As Rose said, all three of us were born and raised here. But our minds were imprinted with knowledge of both Edolas and our mission. We should know everything about the, since our birth. We were born to carry out this mission for our kingdom!" She turned around and faced Rose and Happy. "So why don't you two know anything!?"

"I've been telling you why for the last six years." Rose said back. "There. Is. No. Mission! You just drank some bad tea, and it mixed with that thing you call a brain!" The two glared at each other for a long time.

"Carla... what's our mission?" Happy asked.

"You actually believe this stuff!?" Rose shouted in shock.

"It doesn't matter what it is." The white cat answered. "As long as we came from Edolas, this matter is our fault."

"Please, tell me." Happy begged. "I wanna know who I really am."

"Both of you figure it out yourselves!" Carla shouted.

After a few moments of silence, Natsu let out a sigh. "Okay, now that the cats been let out of the bag, we gotta move. Edolas waits for no one."

"Have you lost what's left of your mind!?" Carla asked.

"No, he hasn't." Laki said, looking up to the sky. "All of our friends are in Edolas, so if we're going to save them, which we are, that's where we're going."

"Natsu..." Happy mumbled before his stomach growled. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" Rose asked. "The ramblings of a conspiracy theorist?"

"I am not!" Carla shouted. "...But you are correct. They're in Edolas, but I have no way of knowing if we can save them, let alone how. On top of that, I'm not sure we can ever return."

"Oh, well." Natsu said back. "If my friends aren't here, then what's the point of staying here? ...other than looking for Igneel."

"Same here." Laki nodded, holding his hand.

"Right." Wendy agreed.

"We should try to save everyone, right?" Happy asked as his stomach growled again.

"Is that like a nervous tick or something?" Rose asked.

"...Someway or another, I've become a member of Fairy Tail." Carla spoke up. "And I am responsible for this, so I'm not opposed to this. But if I do this, you must promise me some things. I'm returning to Edolas, therefor abandoning my mission. I cannot be spotted, so we must go in disguise."

"That's it?" Laki asked.

"You sure about this?" Wendy asked.

"I have, and I made up my mind." The white cat told her before turning to Happy and Rose. "Another rule, you are not to ask me about our mission."

"Don't worry, we won't." Rose told her.

"Third, I don't have any knowledge of Edolas other than what I already have, so I cannot guild you." She told everyone. "And finally, if any of us do something that classifies as treason, kill us."

The Slayers started at her as Happys stomach growled. "Not going to happen." Rose told her.

The humans gave a quick nod as the cats sprouted their wings. "Let's go. The two of you grab on to your partners." Carla told them.

"We're gonna fly there?" Wendy asked.

"That's what our wings are for." The white cat answered. "To return home."

"Alright, then. Let's go see Happy's home!" Natsu cheered.

"...Aye!" The blue cat cheered as the cats grabbed their partners and flew straight up.

"Both of you! Don't hold back any power!" Carla shouted.

"Right!/Aye!" The other cats let lose their power.

"We can get through to Edolas through what's left of the Anima!" Carla explained. "On my que, give it everything you've got! Now!" The cats hit Mach 1 and flew the remnants of the portal, carrying their partners. In a grand flash of light, the last of Fairy Tail went into the new world.

* * *

**And Edolas arc has started. ****For the sake of clarity, I will either refer to the Edolas versions of characters by their last name or E. (insert name).**

**Seven of you gave suggestions for what you wanted Laki's counter part to be like and I had a conversation with one or two of you, but there was only two that stood out from the cries of 'turning her into a pervert'. So, Edo Laki will be a mix of JuliaSora's and a guest review. Here's why she won't be a pervert: her anti-pervert nature is not her dominant trait in THIS story.**

**Speaking of this story, now I have the opposite problem for Tenrou; too MANY ideas. So I'm setting up a poll for what you guys want to see. There are six options and you three votes. I would make her Natsu's partner, but that's already been done. And while the story isn't finished, I just don't like copying someone else's idea. I try to do my own thing. It's what almost everything you see on my page is my own idea, even the bad ones. Anyway, the poll will stay up until the end of the arc, so make your vote count.**

**Also, I have this wierd feeling that I can get through the whole Edolas arc without using Lucy AT ALL. NiA doesn't like it, but my gut is telling me to do this. So, yah or nah?**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	42. The Fairy Hunter

**Chapter 42**

**The Fairy Hunter**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback / Dreams_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

Laki opened her eyes and found herself in Edolas. It was like a place that belonged in a story book. Islands floated around them as streams poured off the land. Giant plants and fungi decorated the ground as fish like birds danced across the sky.

"This is Edolas..." Carla mumbled.

"My home..." Happy mumbled.

"Okay, even I have to admit this is cool." Rose added.

"I've never seen trees that are purple before." Wendy said, pointing to the ground.

"Cool, it's a floating river!" Natsu cheered.

"Calm down, everyone. This isn't some vacation." Carla reminded them. "We have a mission so let's stay focused."

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu mumbled. A second later, the three sets of wings faded away, shocking everyone but Carla. With terrified screams, they all fell to the ground. If it weren't for the giant mushrooms breaking their fall, they'd be in a lot of pain.

"My wings..." Happy groaned from in the dog-pile.

"Why can't we fly?" Rose asked Carla, stuck in the fungus.

"I told you that magic is limited here, didn't I?" The white cat reminded as Natsu struggled to get out of the mushroom, his feet flailing like a mad man.

"That explains why I feel so strange." Wendy mumbled as Laki pulled Natsu out.

"Okay, let's go find our friends!" Natsu cheered.

"One question; how do we get down?" Rose asked as she pulled Carla out.

"Like this." Laki pointed over to a stalk next to them before jumping off and grabbing it. The plant acted like a pole and she slid down to the ground. "One at a time. Natsu, you're last."

"Why?" He asked back.

"Because I will not have you looking up as Wendy slides down." She told him, turning the little girl beet red.

"Okay?." He answered as the bluenette slid down. The cats followed in the order of Carla, Rose and Happy, and Natsu completed the set. "Alright, let's go."

With child like enthusiasm, he lead the pack through the purple woods. "Hey, I just thought of something." Rose said. "How are we gonna find them?"

"That's easy, we just folllow their smell." Natsu told her before sniffing around. "Okay, we got a problem. There are so many new smells here, my nose is confused." Wendy tasted the air and found the same thing. "Does that mean the fire will taste different?"

Laki ripped of a branch and ate it. "This is really bitter wood. Never had anything like it before."

"Please stop talk about food, eating, or anything related to that hole." Rose requested as Happy's stomach growled again.

"Were in a strange world, trying to save our friends and all you can think about is food!?" Carla scolded.

"You get used to it." Laki joked. "So, where are we going?"

"Not a clue." Natsu answered. "But if we keep walking we're gonna reach somewhere, right?"

"...I was afraid you'd say that." Laki mumbled as they walked over a giant mushroom that acted as a road. "Still, it's the only idea we have."

Thye reached the other side and Natsu's stomach growled again. "Stop that!" Carla shouted.

"Sorry." Natsu apologized before grabbing a mushroom. "Hey, this looks edible, right?"

He raised it to his mouth and Laki slapped it out of his hand. "Did you forget what happened LAST time you just ate a random mushroom?"

"Oh yeah..." Natsu chuckled as he remembered the crown of mushrooms that grew out of his head. "Sorry."

"Shouldn't we have met someone by now?" Wendy asked at the other two raced back over.

"Maybe this hole place is one big forest." Happy suggested.

"I doubt that." Carla said. "In anycase, we'll still need disguises."

"Okay, so what do we use?" Rose asked.

"I got an idea..." Natsu mumbled as he grabbed some plants. A few seconds later, they all stood in giant, over the top plant clothing, except for Happy who looked like a walking bush. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think you should know what your idea is before you dress us up." Rose said.

"Well, I like it." Laki said. "We don't look like ourselves, and that's the definition of a disguise."

"See, Laki gets it." Natsu smiled as they resumed their walk.

"This is embarrassing." Wendy mumbled in shame.

"It may not be fashionable, but it has put my mind at ease." Carla said.

"How!?" Rose shouted.

"Natsu, it's hot and itchy in this thing." Happy complained. "I think I'm allergic to this stuff."

"Tomcat, toughen up." Carla scolded as they walked to an edge.

"Hey, it's that flying river." Natsu pointed out.

"This just reminds me of how hungry I am..." Happy groaned. "Just think about all the yummy fish in that river."

"Easy, there. You're drooling." Rose said before turning to the side. "Huh, looks like someone is fishing."

"Must be a native." Carla mumbled.

"He looks normal." Wendy said. "Should we ask him if he's seen our friends?"

"Yo." The other five were shocked as the man turned to find Natsu behind him. "I got a question for ya." Surprising no one, the man screamed in a panic before running away. "What'd I do?"

"You walk up to him looking like a giant plant and start talking." Carla scolded as they reached him. "What did you think was going to happen!?"

"So what? I don't hear you coming up with any bright ideas on how to get info." Natsu said back.

"If that man talks to the authorities, we're through." The cat scolded.

"Let's ditch the costumes." Happy begged. Laki was already out of hers before she threw it into the river. The others followed suite and then marched into the forest over a vine. "This feels so much better."

"Well, now we need to find everyone faster." Carla reminded him.

"I don't why you're mad." Rose said. "The look on that dude's face was priceless." She stopped walking and turned around. "Please tell me you guys heard that."

The group looked down and found a fish poking out of the water. "Fish!" Happy cheered.

"Okay, everyone stay back while I get us-" Natsu started but before he could finish, the fish rose out of the water revealing an even bigger fish underneath it. "Well, we won't go hungry tonight!"

"Natsu, I know that look." Laki said, looking at the glimmer in his eyes. "What ever you're think about doing, don't-" Natsu jumped of the log and threw his fist at the fish, trying to cast his Iron Fist spell. It bounced off the skin and it swatted him into the ground. "Do it."

"My fire don't work." Natsu mumbled out, due to the bump on his head.

"What part of 'magic doesn't work the same here' don't you understand!?" Carla shouted.

"So, that leaves us with one option..." Rose mumbled as the fish turned to them. "Run for it!" The fish chased after them before it flung Natsu to them. He rolled around before standing up and running with them, the fish going mudskipper. "This thing can run on land!?"

"This place really sucks since we can't use our magic!" Natsu complained.

"It took this to make you realize that!" Happy shouted.

"Guys, all of this is gonna catch a lot of attention!" Laki screamed before looking ahead. "I got it. Everyone, stop!" They came to a stop just before a cliff. Natsu begged Happy to fly as the fish monster reached them. "To the left!" They all jumped to the direction Laki shouted and the fish marched right off the cliff.

"Not having magic is super hard..." Natsu panted. "Good thinking, Laki."

"The only thing that would have made it better is if we actually ate the fish." Happy mumbled.

"I've had enough foolishness for one day." Carla growled, catching their attention. "If you hadn't causes this ruckus, we could have found everyone by now!" She pointed out, shocking Natsu.

"He was only trying to help." Rose said back.

"If this is what he calls help, I'd hate to see him sabotaging us!" The white cat shouted. "We have no disguises! If people from the kingdom were to see us, who knows what they'd do to us. And if we get arrested, you can say good bye to saving everyone."

"I'm sorry..." Natsu said. "Even though I don't get it..."

"How in the world did you ever get someone to fall for you!?" Carla shouted, shaking in anger.

"Take to easy." Wendy said. "Natsu's a nice guy, he doesn't mean to mess up."

"Then why does act like he has no control!?" Carla shouted. After ten minutes of Carla calming down, they resumed their march and Happy's stomach started growling again. After an encounter with some weirdos who were freaked out by the cats, they reached a mushroom patch. Natsu stepped on one and the rest inflated.

"That can't be good..." Rose mumbled before they were sent flying into the air. Like some sort of demonic trampoline, they bounced off of different mushrooms before crashing into a building.

"I don't wanna fall anymore..." Wendy groaned as she looked at the holes they made.

"Where are we?" Natsu asked, looking around.

"It looks like some kinda storage unit." Rose mumbled.

"Well, it might be too late, but let's see if there's anything to wear here." Carla said.

"Found some!" Laki said, pulling out a box. Natsu reached over to grab some before she pulled it away. "When we get changed, you have to look away. Understand?"

"Aye, sir!" Natsu nodded as he sat in the corner, staring at it. A few minutes later, Laki told him to turn around and they were all changed. Wendy was in a red dress with pigtails, Rose wore a white jacket with vines painted on it and kaki pants, and Laki was in a red hood with a purple top and green jeans.

Carla's new look like was something out of the Far East. "You look like a princesses!" Happy, in a green cape and metal mask, said.

Natsu, having finished changing, glanced out the window before slamming his face on it. "Guys! It's the guild!" Everyone raced over and found... a tree waving an orange flag with the guild's emblem. "It's changed it shape but I know it anywhere!"

They all raced out of the building and to the guildhall before Natsu pushed it open. "Everyone is safe." Natsu cheered before Laki tackled them to the ground. "Laki, what are you doing?"

"Something's wrong here. Just look." She told her boyfriend as she pointed to the request board. They found Juvia standing there, in a far more daring outfit and her hair was curled again.

"Yeah, it's just Juvia. Why are we hiding?" Happy asked.

Juvia turned to the door and stopped when Gray of all people called out to his 'beloved'. He asked to go with her, and she declined. He looked around and found Jet and Droy were scolding Elfman, Cana turned down a drink from Macao and Wakaba, and Alzack and Bisca were damn near making out. "You were right... something's wrong..." Natsu mumbled.

"Hey..." All looked up in fear as a punk version of Lucy knelt down in front of them. Everyone turned their way as they surrounded the six. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Lucy!?" Laki and Natsu shouted in shock.

"What is going on?..." Rose asked Carla.

"I have no idea..." The white cat mumbled as 'Lucy' glared at them before leaning in to Natsu.

"Natsu?..." She asked aloud. Natsu stared at her confused before she wrapped him in a hug. "Why didn't you say so, ya bonehead!?" The others looking at the six commented on the look he was sporting. "Where have you been? We were worried something had happened to you..."

The six survivors stared at her for a second. "I'm sorry?" Natsu asked confused.

"Not yet, but you're gonna be!" 'Lucy' screamed as she placed him in head scissors arm trap and started rubbing her fists into his temples. The crowed around them cheered as the Slayers and cats stared in shock.

"Is this all caused by Edolas?" Happy asked Carla. "Everything here seems screwy."

"I don't know, Mirajane seems fine." Rose said, pointing to the bar.

"Hey, what's up with the cats?" 'Macao' asked. "Wait, cats!?" The whole guild jumped back in shock and started talking about options to deal with them.

"Uh..." Rose dropped to all fours and raised her paw. "Meow?"

"What are you doing?" Carla whispered.

"Thinking on my feet." Rose answered. "Now both of you, play along." With a sigh, Carla did the same as her friend and Happy followed them.

"I don't think they're exceeds." 'Mirajane' said, leaning into them. "They look like cats."

"I think Mira's right. Calm down, they're just cats." 'Elfman' said to the guild, but it didn't put them at ease.

"I can't breath with this thing on." Happy complained as he scratched his helmet.

"Suck it up." Rose said as 'Lucy' glared at Natsu again.

"Start talking. I wanna know where you were, what you doing, and what took you so long." She demanded from Natsu.

"I'd like too, but I was asleep for most of it." He confessed.

'Lucy' stared at her for a second before trapping one arm around her leg and driving her elbow into his head. "Could you be anymore annoying!?" Admits a serious of comedic elements not nesscary to the 'plot' of this fic, Natsu wormed his way free and hid under the table.

"Hey, has anyone seen Erza?" Laki asked looking around.

"Now that you mention it, no." Rose answered.

"That might be a good thing." Natsu said from under the table. "With our luck, she'll be even more crazy than Lucy."

"I don't think that's gonna be it." Laki said. "From my best guess, she's gonna be scared of her own shadow."

"Found you!" 'Lucy' teased as she pulled Natsu out and reapplied the first hold.

"Stop it, stop it!" Natsu screamed as he started to turn blue.

"You gonna talk about where you've been!?" The blonde asked as she squeezed harder.

"Lucy, are you bullying Natsu again?" A new voice asked as the owner walked forward. "You should know better."

Natsu, Laki, and Happy stared at the white haired girl in the blue dress. "I'm dreaming, right?" The cat asked.

"It's you..." Natsu mumbled as childhood memories flooded his brain.

"You're alive..." Laki mumbled as her first female friend was before here

"Lisanna!" Both males and Laki screamed in joy, scaring the girl.

"Back off!" 'Lucy' screamed as she kicked them away. "What the hell is the matter with you?" He asked, pulling Natsu up by his shirt. "Why are you acting so screwy?!"

"Lisanna... she's alive..." He answered as tears started welling up in his eyes.

"Why wouldn't she be!? Start making sense or I'll start breaking bones!" She warned him.

"Hold on, I thought Lisanna was dead?" Rose asked. "How is she alive?"

"It seems that we were wrong about this world." Carla said. "If this world was the opposite of ours, than Mirajane would be acting different as well. But the biggest proof is over there."

The group followed her finger and stared at a more... developed Wendy, as evident when a member called her by that name. "Are you saying that's me?" The shorter Wendy asked in embarrassment.

"I was referring to that." Carla pointed over to the left a bit and what Laki saw almost made her die from the blood rushing to her face.

She saw herself, but the mop of purple hair and glasses were about the only thing they had in common. E. Laki wore a bright pink crop-top with the words 'Notice me, Gray' in purple on it. A SHORT black skirt covered her legs and red stiletto heels were on her feet.

"Come on, Gray. Forget about old stingy Juvia." She told E. Gray as she leaned in to him. "Let me rock your world and you'll forget all about her."

"No, my heart belongs to Juvia!" E. Gray shouted.

"You could at least give me a chance!" E. Laki shouted back.

"That's me!?" Laki shouted in horror. It was bad enough she was dressed like that, but now she was in love Gray! The thought was vomit inducing.

"This place isn't reversed, it's different." Carla explained further. "These people are not out missing friends. They're totally different people, ones that have been living in Edolas their whole lives. It's not as crazy as it sounds. This is a parallel world, so there's bound to be different versions of people, with there own culture history separate of ours."

"So if they aren't our friends, where are they?" Laki asked.

"How should I know?" Carla asked back. "If I knew that, then we wouldn't be here." She grabbed the other cats and started running towards the door. "We can't stay here any longer, let's go."

"Okay, but where?" Rose asked, bouncing with every step.

"The royal city." She answered. "If there's any information about our friends, we'll find it there."

"Then let's get going!" Laki said as she tried to pull natsu away from E. Lucy.

The cats reached the door just as E. Nab ran back in. "We got trouble! The Fairy Hunter is here!"

The guild stared in shock as the Carla paid no mind and kept moving towards the door. "Don't take another step! Do you wanna die!?" E. Lucy asked as the whole guild was whipped into a panic, with Cana mention something about kingdom monsters.

"The kingdom?..." Happy asked.

"Those are the people who sent us to Earthland..." Carla reminded him.

"Are we the enemy of Fairy Tail?" Happy asked.

"Levy, have you fixed the damned transporter yet!?" E. Lucy shouted at the bluennete.

"Shut it, melon patch!" The girl responded. "I'm using it aren't I!?"

The whole guild began to shake as small stones started floating off the ground. "What's the Fairy Hunter?" Laki asked as the earthlanders looked to the door. A giant winged beast landed and circled the plant like building, a lone rider on top.

"Why is the kingdom hunting us?" Wendy asked. "What's going on?"

"Are you that ill-informed?" E. Laki asked. "The king ordered all magic guild to disband to 'save magic energy'. We're the only one left."

"But that means..." Laki mumbled as she put two and two together. "Fairy Tail is a dark guild."

"Alright, were ready!" E. Levy said as she pulled a lever. "Activate the teleportation magic!" Everyone started floating into their as E. Lucy screamed they grab something. E. Gray tried to grab E. Juvia, and E. Laki tried to grab E. Gray. Just as the beast swung its claws outside, the plant sank into the ground. The claws tore up the land in a massive explosion of earth as the rider stared at the remains of the magic used.

"Teleportation magic?" The rider glanced over to a blonde with a short pompadour in pink armor walking over. "Who would have thought they'd use a spell that consumed so much magic. How wasteful."

"I didn't realize you followed me, Sugarboy." The rider said.

"That was incredibly gutsy of them.." Sugarboy mumbled.

"You don't praise insects, you squash them." The rider said back.

"And yet how many times have they escaped us?" The blonde asked, reminding the rider. "Still, they won't be able to use magic like that for a while. It's just a matter of time before we kill them all. More importantly, the giant Anima plan was a success. They're asking all captains of the magic warfare unit to return at once."

"So Earthland's Fairy Tail was destroyed?" The rider asked.

"Absorbed." Sugarboy corrected. "You have to give the king style points."

"And the Wizards absorbed by the Anima?" The rider asked.

"They have top notch seats as part of a giant lacrima." He chuckled.

"Wonderful, we should have magic power for quite some time." She smiled as she jumped off the beast, her scarlet red hair bouncing as she landed.

* * *

_**Desert**_

In the middle of a barren desert, The Fairy Tail Guildhall popped out of the ground and returned to normal. "We barely made it! Why don't you try putting some hustle in it next time!" E. Lucy shouted at the Levy counterpart.

"You wanna fight her off next time, be my guest!" E. Levy shouted back.

"Okay, what just happened?" Rose asked as she laid on the ground.

"I think we just moved..." Happy groaned in pain.

"So did my stomach." Wendy added.

"Who-who was that?" Natsu groaned as he sat up.

"You must have hit your head or something." Mirajane said. "How else could you have forgotten? That was one of th captains of the magic warfare unit. Erza Knightwalker, aka the Fairy Hunter."

The explanation shocked the six to the core. "Erza is the enemy?..." Natsu repeated.

"Ow..." Laki groaned as she grabbed her head. She turned forward and bumped heads with her counterpart, knocking the hood off.

"Why is there a magic mirror here?" E. Laki asked. The others surrounded her as grabbed her breasts and the 'reflection' did not.

"Stop that!" Laki shouted, scaring everyone.

"What the heck is going on!?" E. Jet asked as the other Earthland people reached Laki.

"You want the long answer or the short answer?" Natsu asked as he helped Laki up. For the next hour, the half a dozen Anima survivors explained everything that happened.

"Let me get this straight, you're saying you're from another world called 'Earthland', and you came here to save you're friends?" E. Jet asked.

"Yep." Natsu nodded.

"And there's a Fairy Tail in that world, and Erza is in it?" E. Droy asked. "That doesn't sound right. But then again, this definitely isn't the Natsu we know."

"And there's a second me next to him." E. Laki added. "Girl, we have to get you out of that mess. You need to show off your stuff."

"Yeah, not happening." Laki said back.

"Then this little girl..." E. Wendy mumbled, looking at her counterpart. "You're supposed to be me?"

"Hi..." Wendy mumbled.

"Oh, I get it. She's a tiny version of our Wendy." E. Nab joked.

"So yeah... Could anyone tell us the way to the royal city?" Natsu asked, shocking the Edolas guild.

"They were pulled into this world by you're king. We have no choice but to go there and save them." Laki explained. "If we don't, they'll be turned into magic batteries."

"Sorry to break this to you, covered up me, but you might as well give up." E. Laki said. "Here, the king rules with an iron fist. And with the army he has, no one stands up to him and lives to tell about it."

"In this world, magic is a limited resource. And it won't be long until we run out." E. Elfman added.

"That's king's greatest fear, so he try's to keep the magic to himself. Right, Juvia, my love?" E. Gray added before going gaga next to the bluenette.

"As a result, he ordered all magic guilds to be disbanded." She continued the explanation. "At first, we all ignored it. But then he started sending his warfare unit after the guild until we were the only ones left."

"And it's not like we're in top shape either." E. Jet added, wiping tears that started to form. "We've lost half of our members to them, including our master."

Laki and Wendy felt sorry for them as E. Gray spoke up. "All we're doing now is just trying to stay safe. So you really shouldn't get with the king. Head back to your world and try to move on."

"Not gonna happen." Natsu declared. "I'm not scared of anyone. I'm gonna save my friends, no matter what." He once again shocked the guild as the door opened and quickly closed, confusing him.

* * *

_**Royal City**_

The royal city was a place only the top of the top could live. But all the extravagant houses there were dwarfed the towering Might that was the castle. "Wow! Did you see that lacrima!? It's so freaking cool!" A two toned haired man said as he walked next to Knightwalker and Sugarboy.

"Yes, I saw it when I arrived, Hughes." E. Erza nodded. "It's certainly exquisite."

"That's the power of thousands of Earthland people." Hughes said.

"To be more accurate, it's the magical power of a hundred wizards and the people in that town." Sugarboy corrected.

"Don't bore me with all the details, Sugarboy." Hughes wined. "All I'm trying to say is it's amazing. Do you guys even get how amazing thst is? It's like 'super-amazing'.

"If you say so." Sugarboy mumbled.

"Erza..." A raspy voice caused all three to turn around and look to what could only be described as a small troll. "Have you still yet to wipe out the Fairy Tail guild?"

"Byro..." Knightwalker said, annoyed.

"How you earned the name Fairy Hunter when they continue to flee is beyond me." The chief of staff said before letting out a raspy laugh. "They're the only guild left remaining. And while I realize they're hard to track down, but the king is losing his patience with you. He wants to see some results sooner than later."

"Do not fret." Sugarboy said, stepping in to defend E. Erza. "The day of divine judgment comes down on those fairies is quickly approaching."

"Those fairies don't stand a chance against her." Hughes added, making Byro laugh again.

"Enough of that disgusting laugh, Byro." The little man turned around as a large cat man in armor walked forward.

"Patherlily." Knightwalker said.

"I don't appreciate obnoxious sounds." Pantherlily said. "And the same goes to for you too, Hughes."

"What with you?" The mentioned man asked. "You walk around like you're so high and mighty for some reason. I got news for you, you're no better than the rest of us."

"I'd hold my tongue if I were you." The cat said back as he walked between them.

"In as bad a mood as ever, isn't he?" Sugarboy asked.

"Seems he's upset at the increase in our weaponry." Knightwalker guessed.

"Shouldn't he be happy for that as a military man?" Sugarboy asked.

"I have to be honest, I don't see the need for it either." She said. "Our kingdom has nearly unified the entire world, so all these weapons are just going to gather dust."

"Maybe it has something to do with the resistance." Sugarboy guessed.

"We can handle them by ourselves." Knightwalker reminded him.

"Where did this complicated conversation come from?!" Hughes complained as Byro grinned behind them. "I can't follow it at all."

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

"Your majesty!" A girl without shoes screamed as she ran into the room, stoping st what appeared to be a throne. "We have conformation that the extraction of magic power from the lacrima can begin in four days time, just as we planed. Congratulations!"

"Not enough..." The old man on the throne mumbled, confusing the girl.

"Huh?" The girl ran around and returned to her earlier position. "Can you repeat that, sir?"

"I said it's not enough, Coco." The king repeated.

"If I may speak freely sir, the lacrima contains the power of an entire Earthland city!" Coco said, running around. "That level of magic is more than enough to supply our kingdom with magic for another ten years!"

"The kingdom of Edolas cannot be held back by limitations." The king said standing up, making the girl stop running. "More... bring me more magic power... We must have an eternity! A supply of magic power that never dies!"

* * *

_**Desert**_

A pink... lizard, frog, thing croaked a few times before it hopped out of the way as Natsu tried to grab it. "Get back here!"

"What are you doing?" Rose asked as they watched him hop after it.

"Fo you have any idea how much longer we have to walk until we reach the capital?" Happy asked Carla.

"We just left, so don't ask me now." Carla said.

"They said five days foot right?" Wendy asked.

"Wonderful." Carla huffed. "With our Aera magic not working, walking seems to be the only option."

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask something." Rose spoke up. "If we're really from this world, why can't WE use our magic here?"

"I don't have the answer to that." The white cat answered as she turned back to Natsu. "How much longer are you going to chase that thing?"

"Until I catch it." Natsu said back. "It's something I've never seen before. I wanna give it to Laki."

"Natsu, I don't want a frog." Laki repeated for the fifth time. It still didn't get through his head and he bounced after it, making Laki shake her head.

Natus bounced forward and crashed into a much bigger frog. "That thing is huge!" Happy shouted. Laki looked up and panicked as the giant amphibian raised its leg. "What do we do, Natsu?"

"No problem." Natsu tired to light his fist on fire and failed, forcing them all to run. "I forgot we can't use magic here!"

"We're totally helpless without out magic!" Laki screamed as the frog shot its tongue out, grabbing her by the leg. "Help!"

"I gotcha!" Natsu grabbed her hand and tried pulling her free, only to sink into the desert sand. He looked up in the sky as a blue whip spun around the beasts neck and electrocuted it, making it let go of Laki.

E. Lucy landed as the frog ran away and Laki pulled Natsu out of the ground. "Scary Lucy!" Happy cheered.

"Thank you, scary Lucy." Wendy added.

"My name's not scary!" The blonde shouted back as she watched the frog hop away. "How does something that big not fight harder?"

"So, why'd you come after us?" Rose asked, making the blonde turn and huff.

"I wasn't worried about you, if that's what you're thinking." E. Lucy defiantly said.

"Huh, I guess she's more like our Lucy than we thought." Natsu joked.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She shouted back.

"It means, you're a good person." Laki said before chuckling. "I can only imagine how you would react to our Lucy."

"Yeah, that would be funny." Natsu added. Both laughed at the joke before E. Lucy kicked them again.

"So, why did you follow us?" Rose asked again.

"Well,... you'll need a guide to get through this desert." The blonde defended. "So, I choice to take that roll. Now follow me." She marched forward and the others followed her.

* * *

**And there you have it, E. Laki is a more... risqué version who is attracted to E. Gray The reason I didn't want to just make her a pervert is... because I was worried about how to do that. If I did to much, she'd come off as a whore. If I did to little, she'd come off as the same as Earthland Laki. Hopefully I did you guys proud and you enjoyed her.**

**Poll update: I have to admit, I'm shocked by this. 'Secret' is in first place and in second is 'Joins with the Exceed'. But coming up in third is 'Stays Behind'. I'm gonna be honest, I put that in as a joke. I didn't think anyone would actually vote for it. But anyway, in forth place is nomine with Max as her partner, followed by nomine with Nab as her partner. And at the bottom of the pack is nomine with Warren as her partner. Let's see some more votes, and see you next chapter.**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	43. Fireball

**Chapter 43**

**Fireball**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback / Dreams_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

_**Different Part of the Desert**_

A cloaked figure stared out at a town that looked like it was made completely of hut. "Figures they'd be carted off to a crazy place. F my luck with a duck." Gajeel growled out as he marched into town.

Soon enough, the blonde had led the six to the small city of Luen. "I thought we'd never make it here." Happy complained as they looked out over a cliff.

"It's very... round." Wendy tried to think of a nice word to say. "Thanks for coming with us, Lucy."

"Whatever." The blonde said, trying to act tough. "Follow me, you're gonna need some magic or else you're all as good as dead."

"Thanks, scary Lucy." Natsu said with a smile.

"Quit trying to make me mad!" She shouted back before leading them into town.

"What's with all the closed shops?" Laki asked, looking around.

"They were magic shops." E. Lucy answered. "Once upon a time, magic was as tradable as anything else. But then the army started cracking down on shops. Now they started making possession of magic a crime. Now there's only one place you can get magic."

"You can get in trouble just for having it?" Natsu asked as they stopped in front of a closed store.

"What about those who can naturally use it?" Wendy asked.

"What do you mean 'naturally'?" E. Lucy repeated. "If people don't give it, they go to jail or worse. So, most people just give there magic up."

"Now I get it." Carla mumbled. "Magic here is treated like objects in this world. Magic power here is refined, so no one has the ability to use it like us. Instead, they combine it with weapons and such, and call this finished product magic."

"So no one here can cast magic, they just use tools?" Rose asked, earning a nod. "That sucks."

"We're here." E. Lucy said at the top of some hidden stairs. "The black market is the only place you can get magic anymore. We'll need it if we're gonna keep traveling."

"Black market?" Wendy repeated.

"It can't be helped." Laki said. "It's their world, so we should follow their rules."

"Let's go check it out." Natsu cheered.

"That was a pretty fast adaptation." Carla mumbled.

In another section of town, Gajeel leaned against a building and stared up at his hood. "I'm here, so what now? Well, better start asking questions." He flipped his hood down and walked out of the alley. "Hey, can I ask a-" The man merely walked away, as did everyone he turned to. "Geez, and I thought the punks back home were rude."

He glanced over to find three men chuckling at him. "Should have know. You want information, go to the bottom feeders." He walked over to them.

"You wanna start something?" The mohawked one in the middle asked.

"Step off, ya horse fly." The fat one said.

"You got a lot to learn about insults, chubby." Gajeel said back.

"Stop talking." The middle said. "We're not here for a lecture, maggot." They laughed for a bit until Gajeel head butted him. The other two threw punches and hit Gajeel in the face, only to wince in pain. Two stomach jabs later and they fell out the ground as the middle one stood back up.

"Hey!" Gajeel reached out and grabbed his shirt. "Where's the giant lacrima that popped up here a while ago?"

"I don't know!" The punk shouted.

"Really?" Gajeel chuckled, pulling his head back. "Let me jog you're memory."

"No, I swear! Please don't hit me!" The middle man begged as the other two stood up. "Right!?" They nodded in agreement and Gajeel let him go.

"Fine, you're off the hook." He huffed as he motioned for them to go.

"Hey, when the heck did you get so strong, Gajeel?" The middle punk asked, confusing the pierced man.

"Seriously, you don't look like the guy willing to pick fights." The fat one added.

'Must mean the Edolas version of me.' Gajeel thought. "So, what does you're Gajeel do here?" His question confused the group. "I'm not him, I just look like him." The middle one commented on how much they look alike. "Answer the question or you're getting another punch."

"He's one of them freelancer journalists." The mohawked one answered. "Got a reputation for being really nosey."

"A what?" He asked back.

"He's written a bunch of articles about the kingdom that the higher ups ain't to happy about." The fat one added. "People around here don't like him."

"No wonder people ignored me." Gajeel mumbled. "A reporter, eh? This could be fun."

* * *

_**Blackmarket Shop**_

"Does no one here clean this place?" Carla asked as the others were amazed by the various magical items unique to Edolas.

"Of course not. I'd risk damaging the antiques here." The shop owner chuckled. "Besides, a little mold never hurt anyone."

"We don't care about the mold." E. Lucy said. "All we want is usability. Some of this stuff might be fake, so double check everything before you buy."

"Hey, got anything that shoots fire?" Natsu asked.

"I think I do... right here." The owner pulled out a sword handle and pommel, but the blade was missing. "This right here is the Seal Flame Sword. Just load up the cartridge and presto." He did just that and a blade of flames appeared.

"That flame looks kinda weak, but I guess I'll take it." Natsu mumbled.

"Why are you only selling one glove?" Laki asked, holding a green and brown glove.

"Because that is the Plant Frenzy Glove." He answered. "All you do is touch it to the ground and all sorts of plants appear. It's a bit difficult to use, so I haven't found anyone willing it buy it yet."

"You have now." She smirked back.

"And can we get this too?" Wendy asked, holding a blue thermos.

"Why do you want that?" Carla asked.

"It's so tiny and cute." The bluenette smirked.

"This here is called an Air Shatter Cannon." The shop keep explained, taking it from Wendy. "All you do is pull these pieces apart and-" He did just that and wind began blowing around Wendy.

"Okay, we're all set." Natsu said.

"Alright. All together they cost twenty thousand." The owner said. "But since I like you, I'll knock it down to eighteen."

"Wow, really generous." Rose sarcastically said.

"Don't blame me. These items are extremely rare." He defended.

"Hold it." E. Lucy spoke up. "I don't know why I didn't ask this first, but you don't have any money, do you?"

"What would make you think we have any money?" Natsu chuckled.

"Not funny!" She shouted back.

"Come on, Lucy. Pay the man." He joked.

E. Lucy stared at him in shock and thought. 'Got to admit, him having the guts to boss me around is a nice change of pace.'

"You okay?" Laki asked, snapping E. Lucy out of her thought.

"Fine." The blonde huff. "I'll pay for you guys just this once."

"Absolutely not." The owner protested. "After everything you've done for me, it wouldn't be right for me to take your money. If it wasn't for you, I'd be in jail right now."

"That was ages ago." She said back. "And all I did was lend a hand."

"Even so, please take them as a present from me." He insisted.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." E. Lucy accepted.

They grabbed their items and left the shop. "Scary Lucy is much more dependable than our Lucy." Happy said aloud.

"I told you to drop the scary, cat!" She shouted.

"From the way he talked about you, seems like you're hot stuff." Natsu mumbled.

"Don't suppose there's anything we can do for you?" Laki asked.

"Actually..." The blonde mumbled. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to hear more about your Lucy."

* * *

_**MonMon Cafe**_

"Ahahahaha!" The Edolas version of Lucy pounded the table in laughter. "Seriously? I'm writing novels? Ahahahahaah! And I'm some rich girl who uses magic keys!? Ahahahahahah!"

"Well, you're just as loud as our Lucy." Natsu said, making the blonde stop laughing.

"I ain't that loud!" She shouted back.

"I can't remember how this thing works." Wendy mumbled as she pulled out her Cannon.

"Put that away!" E. Lucy shouted. "Magic is banned in this city. If we get caught with it, we're in big trouble."

"Sorry." Wendy mumbled, putting it away.

"So, magic was part of everyday life here?" Rose asked.

"Yeah... and then the royal stooges decided to steal a part of our culture for himself." E. Lucy mumbled.

"Why would they do that?" Laki asked.

"Becasue they wanna have a monopoly in it." The blonde answered.

"So if those jerkwads don't wanna share, I say we get the magic on our own." Natsu chuckled.

"What are you talking about, stupid!?" E. Lucy asked, standing up. "We don't stand a chance against the royal army."

"So then why are you following us?" Natsu asked.

"All I'm doing is showing you to the city. Nothing more, nothing less." She explained. "I'm not planing on fighting anyone."

"Well, thanks for everything." Laki said. Natsu agreed and the blonde avoided eye contact.

"They're they are!" The group turned in horror as a squad of royal knights sealed off the area.

"The army!?" E. Lucy shouted in a panic.

"You're Fairy Tail wizards, aren't you? Surrender now!" One shouted.

"How did they find us!?" Rose shouted.

The Knights charged them as Natsu pulled out his new sword. "I've been itching for a fight!"

"Don't do it!" E. Lucy tried to warn him, but it was too late.

"Fire!" He pressed the button and flames shot out of the sword.

"How do I use this thing?" Wendy asked as she and Rose tried opening the item.

"Why are you asking me?!" Carla asked.

"That's what I call firepo-" Natsu stopped bragging as the flames died, showing the knights protected by shields. "That's not fair! One more time!" He tried using it again, and only got a puff of smoke.

"What part of 'limited magic' don't you understand!?" E. Lucy shouted. "You can only use it so many times!"

"I used it once!" He shouted back.

"You could have used it over a hundred if you controlled the output!" The blonde shouted back.

"Let me try." Laki placed her gloved hand on the ground... and a single flower appeared in front of her. "What the hell!? Did he let people sample with this thing!?"

"Probably!" Rose shouted as she and Wendy finally opened the thermos. A tornado shot out of it and flung the six into the sky. "Why did I open that thing!?"

"I'm sorry!" Wendy shouted as they fell out the tornado and crashed into another warehouse. "Ow..."

"Quite." E. Lucy said as she stared out a hole in the door. Guards ran past them, thinking they landed where the tornado hit. "Good news, we're safe. Better news..." She flipped a box over and showed a trap door under it. "We landed right in one of our emergency escape houses." She flipped open the lid and climbed down. "Let's go."

The others followed her and soon they reached the end of the tunnel, popping up outside a different city in a small forest, in a faux stump. "We're safe." E. Lucy climbed out and the others followed.

"Magic here sucks." Natsu grumbled.

"Or maybe you just suck at using it?" The blonde suggested. "Hey, mind telling me the plan you had to save you're friends from the army?"

"Uh... we wing it." Happy said.

"You guys can't even use our magic properly! So how do you plan on fighting the whole kingdom!?" She asked.

"Our plan doesn't matter." Natsu said. "We're going to save our friends, that's all that matters!"

"Yeah!" Happy cheered.

E. Lucy stared at them in disbelief. 'These guys are incredible...' She thought as they began talking about a plan. 'Maybe these guys... really can change the world.'

* * *

_**Shicca Town**_

_**Hotel**_

Laki sat in the tub at a small in the inn Edolas Lucy had booked for them. 'I still can't believe it. In this world, Lisanna is alive.' She stared at the ceiling, thinking about a promise.

_"We know Natsu likes us both." Lisanna said three years ago. "No matter who he picks, we'll always be friends. Okay?"_

_"Okay!" Laki nodded, hugging her friend._

The door opened and Laki snapped back to reality as she turned to find E. Lucy in a towel walking in. "What are you doing!?"

"Taking a bath, duh." E. Lucy said as she took off her towel.

"But-I-we-we're both girls!" Laki shouted as the blonde climbed in the tub.

"So? Me and my Laki do it all the time." E. Lucy said as Laki turned around in embarrassment. A smirk appeared on the blondes face as she leaned forward. "Hey, let me check something."

Outside the bathroom, the other five were studying the map E. Lucy bought them. "AAAHHHH!" A scream grabbed Natsu's attention and he opened the door to the bathroom, only for the blonde to fly into him.

"What's the big deal? I was right." E. Lucy shouted. "Turns out, you're both the same in every way."

"You violated me!" Laki shouted before looking down from the blonde. "Natsu?"

"I heard screaming..." He mumbled. "Wanted to help..."

"Scary Lucy, put something on." Wendy requested. "Natsu's here with us."

"And I should care because?" The blonde asked.

"It's the right thing to do!" Laki shouted. "The only person Natsu should see naked is me!" She realized what she said and turned beet red.

E. Lucy stared at the purplette for a few seconds. "Wait, you like Natsu in your world?"

"Like? They're dating." Rose said.

E. Lucy stayed silent for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. "Man, my Laki is gonna get a kick out of this. In love with Natsu, ha!" She stood up and went back into the bathroom.

"That was incredibly bizarre." Carla said.

"She's nothing like our Lucy." Natsu groaned as he sat up. "She's a lot louder for starters."

"I ain't that loud!" The blonde shouted through the door. "Jeeze, how'd you fall for someone that dumb?"

"For starters, he's braver than anyone I've ever met." Laki said as the two sat back to back. "He's strong, fearless, kind, and loyal to a fault."

"My Natsu is nothing like that." E. Lucy said.

"Hey, do you have someone in your life?" Laki asked.

"Where did this come from?" The blonde asked.

"Just curious." Was Laki's answer.

Edolas Lucy stared at her knees before giving an answer. "No, I don't. In this world, you forget the little things like meeting boys and falling in love. When you're focused on just surviving, all that matters is how good they are in a fight."

"So, why did everyone look so happy back at your guild?" Laki asked.

"It's important to keep your spirits up, even if you have to force them." The blonde explained. "And when that doesn't work, we remember that people here need us. So even though we're labeled a dark guild, we keep ourselves together. We'll always be there to lend a hand." She stood up and let some water fall off of her. "But sometimes, that's not enough." She mumbled.

"Huh?" Laki asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." The blonde answered as she grabbed a towel. "Just thinking out loud."

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

"Are you kidding me!?" Laki shouted in anger, waking everyone up. "After last night, she thinks she can do this?!"

"Laki, calm down." Natsu said, rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Edolas Lucy just left us!" She shouted, holding a piece of paper. "'The royal city is only three days away on foot. Gotta get back to the guild. Bye.'!? What about that talk we had!?"

"Well, now we know the biggest difference between her and our Lucy." Rose said. "Ours wouldn't just abondon us."

"There's nothing we can do." Wendy said, looking at the note. "She said she wasn't going to fight from the beginning."

"I know... but it's just not right." Laki huffed.

"So, we just keep going?" Natsu asked.

"Aye, sir." Happy nodded.

Outside the hotel, E. Lucy looked up at the sky. 'They might change our world... that's a good one.' She turned and started sprinting in the direction of her guild. 'I can't believe how soft I've gotten. Change shouldn't come from an outsider, it should come from people here!'

She reached the town entrance and ran under the large welcome sign. 'If they can actually save their friends, that's great. But it's gonna be impossible to go up against the whole kingdom. It's time for my Fairy Tail to step up to the plate. We have to stand up, and fight for this world!'

* * *

_**Luen City**_

_**Bar**_

"You hear the news?" One guy asked. "They're gonna start sucking magic power from that giant lacrima in two days."

Gajeel walked over to the bar and sat behind the talking table. "I still want to know where they got that power from. Another world or something?" The second guy at the table said.

"I hope they know what they're doing." The thrid table member said. "That much magic power is just asking for trouble."

"Shush." The first guy said. "You wanna get in trouble with the kingdom?"

"No, that's not what I meant at all." The third guy said in a panic.

"Calm down, no one here is gonna turn you in." The first guy said. "Just leave it to his majesty, and everything will work out."

"Intresting conversation." The three looked behind them as Gajeel and his counterpart spoke t the same time. "You punks wanna tell me more before I make you?/Would you mind explaining it to me in greater detail?" Both turned and stared at each other in shock.

* * *

_**Shicca Town**_

As the six walked down the street, Laki was still upset at the Edolas Lucy situation. "Guys, we need to cheer her up." Wendy mumbled to the cats. "Any ideas?"

"We could get her a book." Happy suggested.

"That's not going to work." Rose said.

Natsu put his hand around her shoulder and pulled her in. "It'll be okay, Laki. We'll save our friends without her."

"I know." Laki said with a sigh. "I just wish she didn't leave us."

"It's her choice. We can't force people to do something they don't want to." He said. "Besides, once we save our friends we can rub it in her face."

Laki stared at him before chuckling a little. "Yeah, I guess that would be fun." The two started laughing as the other four just stared at them.

"It's amazing how he's managed to keep her for so long." Carla said.

"Hey, he made her smile. That's a win for us." Rose said back.

A rumbling cut the laughter off as a massive shadow over took the street. "What the?" Laki asked.

"Above us." Carla said. They all looked up and found a massive airship above them. Royal solider ran past the crowd staring up at the ship as Wendy pushed the couple behind a pillar.

"What's this about?" One guard asked.

"Didn't you hear?" A second one asked back. "The kings gonna start extracting magic power from that giant lacrima in two days. If you aren't in that ship, you'll miss the biggest event ever."

"That giant lacrima... that's our friends." Natsu mumbled.

"And everyone from Magnolia." Wendy added.

"Guys, we don't have two days to walk to the royal city." Laki said. "By the time we get there, it'll be too late."

"And once the process is complete, we won't be able to reverse it." Carla added.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Rose asked.

Natsu stared st the ship as it reached just a few feet above the ground. "Could we take over that ship?"

His suggestion shocked Carla and Wendy. "You mean 'sneak aboard' right?" Carla asked.

"I'm not a hider." Natsu said back.

"Wait, I thought you hated vehicles?" Rose asked. "So why are you suggestiong one?"

"Duh, because now we have Wendy's Troia spell." He reminded them. "So now it's no big deal."

"Natsu, we can't use magic here, remember?" Wendy asked, scaring Natsu.

"Let's find another way." He mumbled.

"We don't have a choice." Laki said. "We need that airship. Besides, there's always the other way to soothe it."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that." Natsu remembered all the times he use it.

"What's the other way?" Rose asked Happy.

"Natsu just sits head first into Laki's lap." He answered.

"Okay, now, how do we plan on taking that ship?" Rose asked the humans.

"As much I hate to say it, Edolas Lucy gave us more magic." Laki said, pulling out three Edolas lacrima pills and giving them to Wendy and Natsu. "So let's go this." She placed her gloved hand on the ground and vines started growing out of the stone. They reached soilders and started pinning them in place. "Hurry."

The six started running towards the ship before a squad jumped out in front of them. "Now it's our turn." Natsu said as he pulled out his sword. "Let's show what we can do Wendy!"

"Right!" Wendy nodded as she pulled out her Cannon. The guards charged them, and the two were taken out like flies in a windshield.

"Laki, keep doing what you're doing!" Rose shouted.

"You got it." Laki put her hand down and this time, gourds started growing out of the ground. "No, the first one was right!"

"The ship is leaving!" Carla shouted as the ship took off. The guards freed themselves from the vines and surrounded the group.

"Damnit!" Natsu cussed as the soilders started pinning them in place. As Natsu went face first into the ground, a cloud of dust started moving towards them. "The hell... is that?"

The dust cloud moved closer until the source was revealed. A strange car that turned and slammed into the guards. "Is that a magic vehicle?" Laki asked. "It's got Fairy Tails emblem on it."

The window rolled down a bit. "Lucy sent me, get in." The driver told them.

"Huh, maybe I was wrong about her." Laki mumbled as they all climbed in.

"Hang on to something." The driver shifted gears and the car took off, its wheels flaming. "Go fire!" The car drove right out of town and the soilders couldn't even come close to catching it.

* * *

_**Luen City**_

"So, let me get this straight. You came to this world by way of a 'mister Mystogan' with nothing but a simple explination?" Edolas Gajeel asked his counter part.

"Yeah, that about covers everything." Gajeel answered. "This is one wierd place, I'll tell you that."

"Well, this is definitely the strangest story of my career." E. Gajeel mumbled as he wrote down some details.

"No kidding. How often do you meet yourself?" The Earthland version asked.

"It's nice to get a simple perspective for a change." E. Gajeel joked.

"Seems like a lot of people aren't to happy about you digging for facts." Gajeel said as his doppelgänger sat on the other side of the table.

"Investigative reporting will do that." E. Gajeel said back. "Of course some people aren't to happy about that."

"Truth is a bitter pill to swallow." Gajeel added. "By the way, there's some loses out there who thought I was you. They're eating dirt right now."

"I thank you for dealing with them, and at the same time apologize for making you deal with my problem." E. Gajeel said, taking a sip from his drink. "Not going to lie, I've become a thorn to many powerful organizations. A lot people blame my writing for problems. But I don't care; as long as I can still write, I'm going to."

He put the cup down and Gajeel chuckled at himself. "When I first heard about this place, I'd thought it be totally different."

Both stood up and wrapped an arm around each other's shoulder. "But you and I are exactly alike./ But me and you are exactly alike." Both said at the same time before the left the bar like that.

"Not only do you not just blindly follow whatever is told, but you dress sharp and write fancy words." Earthland Gajeel said.

"And your just as unkept on the outside as I am on the inside." Edolas Gajeel said. "We have so much in common. By the way, how are you with instruments and singing?"

"The best there is." Gajeel said before looking around a corner as guards ran out of the bar. "Some pals of mine are here too. "They're not the smartest, but they got plenty of heart. So we need to find them."

"I'll let you know the second after I know." E. Gajeel said. "I've got eyes everywhere. The king can't sneeze without me knowing."

"Perfect. I'll stay out if trouble until you say so." Gajeel said. "Don't keep me waiting." The two walked away from each other.

* * *

_**Magical Car**_

"Thanks again." Laki told the driver as Natsu passed out in the back seat from his motion sickness.

"Not a problem." The driver said. "What were you thinking, trying to take an airship? My wheels are faster than anything in Edolas. I am the fastest man in Fairy Tail." He pushed his goggles up and the whole car stared at his eyes. "They don't call me Fireball Natsu for nothing."

"Natsu?!" The whole car shouted at once.

"It's me?" The Earthland version groaned out.

* * *

**Remember when I said that there wasn't going to be any Earthland Lucy in this story? Well, this is your first glimpse at the change it brought. It might not be much at the moment, but I like it. ****Poll update: there's was a lack of votes and reviews last chapter due to... whatever technical issue the site went through that wouldn't let people know about updates. Not much has changed except for a few little numbers.**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	44. Betrayal?

**Chapter 44**

**Betrayal?**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback / Dreams_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

"Natsu is driving a car?" Laki asked in shock. "That's something I never thought I'd see."

"And I never though I see a Laki wearing anything without 'Gray' on it." E. Natsu said back before glancing over his shoulder. "That is your version of me? That's just embarrassing."

Natsu tried to defend himself, but all that came out was a groan of pain. "He just gets weak on vehicles." Wendy spoke up.

"Try not to mess up the seats." The Edolas man said. "I can't believe it. They wouldn't call me Fireball the courier if I got sick just by sitting in a car." Natsu groaned at the mention of car.

"Wait, how are you driving this thing without an SE plug?" Happy asked.

"A what?" Wendy asked confused.

"That's the self energy plug." Carla said. "It's something wizards wear that changes the magic power in their bodies into fuel."

"But in this world, all magic is just fancy items." Rose added. "So I'm guessing this thing runs on magic alone. These guys might not be as magical as us, but they know how to make cars run."

E. Natsu slammed on the breaks and the car skidded to a halt. "Warn us next time you want to do that!" Laki shouted.

"Man, you guys are dumb." He mumbled. "Magic power here is limited, so of course magic fuel is limited as well. It's damn near impossible to get anymore. I can't afford to take you any farther, so get off." The group just stared at him in shock of his bluntness. "If I go any farther, I won't make it back to the guild. And since we changed locations again, it's gonna take longer than normal."

"How I missed you, ground!" Natsu cheered before he started kissing the dirt.

"At least he knows when it's time to go." E. Natsu said before they shared a look. "Now get out!" He threw the girls and Happy out of the car. "I don't care if you wanna get yourselves killed fighting the kingdom, but leave my guild out of it. I only did this because my Lucy asked me to." He glanced over to Laki. "That little rescue operation was her idea too, so thank her. I don't want any trouble, so I'm heading off."

"Hey." Natsu slammed his hand on the roof, catching his counterparts attention before he grabbed the Edolas mans shirt. "You get off too!"

He started pulling the driver right out of the car. "Get your hands off me now!"

"Let me talk to ya, one Natsu to another." Natsu said.

"No, stop it! Don't let me get out!" E. Natsu shouted before he was completely pulled out. He looked up to find his counterpart glaring over him.

"Now... Why can you stand vehicle?" He asked leaning in.

"Actually, I'm curious myself." Laki added, coming over. "Did you train yourself, eat something special,-" She stopped listing possibilities as a whimper caught her attention, it's source the driver.

"I-I don't know... I'm sorry." E. Natsu said, confusing the three.

"What the heck just happened?" Natsu asked, learning in again. "Are you really the same other me?"

"Yes!" E. Natsu screamed in fear. "It... it's just, people say I'm like a different person in a car."

"This Natsu is a total scardy cat." Happy said, making rose roll on the ground laughing.

"Please, stop it." E. Natsu begged as he grabbed his head in fear. "You're scaring me." Natsu stared at himself in total disbelief as his eyebrow twitched. Laki chuckled a bit and he turned to his girlfriend, who whistled in ignorance. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But this is all I can do for you."

"Why's that?" Natsu asked.

"I only came because my Lucy asked me to." He answered.

"It's okay. You don't have to push yourself." Wendy told him, making him smile a little.

"It's useless to have this guy anyway." Carla mumbled.

"Is you're name Wendy?" He asked, earning a nod. "Wow, you're so small and cute. And your the other version of me?" He asked himself.

"You already asked that." Natsu reminded the Edolas man.

"Well I'm Happy." The cat said. "This is Carla, and the one laughing is Rose."

"I'm sure you already know, but I'm the Earthland Laki." The last one said.

"Ah!" E. Natsu screamed before hiding behind his car. "I know that you're upset, but please, not again!"

"What?" She tilted her head confused.

He peaked out from the side of the car. "You see, my Laki, when she's upset, she drags me to her room and-"

"Hey! They're are kids present!" She shouted, scaring him even more.

"What was he talking about?" Natsu asked.

"I'll... explain later." She mumbled, blushing a bit.

'All she does is complain and ask for my help.' E. Natsu thought in fear. 'And when I don't have any advice she beats me up. It's not my fault every girl I know scares me.'

"Well,... my Lucy... told me to bring you here." E. Natsu mumbled, making them look up. "That's why I..."

"This is it..." Laki mumbled as she looked out to the large city.

"The Royal city!" Happy cheered.

"It's so big." Wendy said.

Natsu slung his arm over himself and pulled him out from behind the car. "Why didn't you say we were here?" He joked.

"You're right, I'm sorry!" The Edolas man shouted.

Natsu growled in annoyance before walking over to the cliff. "This is awesome! I didn't think we'd get here so fast!"

"All of our friends are down there, in a giant lacrima." Laki said as Rose stopped laughing.

"Let's go already." Carla said as she lead them down the cliff.

"Thanks for your help." Laki leaned in and scared E. Natsu even more. "Fine, I'll give it to him." She walked over to her Natsu and pecked his check. "Say thanks to your Lucy for me."

"Is she... forcing you?" E. Natsu asked.

"Nope." He answered before starting down the cliff. "See ya!"

"Wait!" E. Natsu shouted, stopping his other version. "You guys are really going against the kingdom?"

"If we want to save our friends, yeah." The Earthland version said. "The kingdom decided to take them from us, so we're going to take them back however we can."

E. Natsu stared at his Earthland self in disbelief as wind blew around them. "There's no way of... beating the kingdom." He mumbled. Natsu merely chuckled back before running after the others.

* * *

_**The Royal City**_

To call this place different from the other cities would be an understatement. All around the six wizards, people were just waiting magic like it was never going to run out. "Everyone here seems so happy." Laki said, looking around. "Not what I was expecting."

"I thought this was going to be a dark place." Wendy added.

"Not what I had in mind when I think 'dictatorial king'." Laki said.

"We go in to the city with no problems." Natsu said before something caught his eye.

"This place is so weird. It's like a carnival or something." Laki mumbled.

"This is what these people call conserving magic power?" Rose asked aloud. "This is just Robin Hood in reverse: steal from the poor, give to the rich."

"Wow, what a generous king." Laki said with disdain as Natsu rolled up from behind on a magic pony toy... and then succumbing to his motion sickness.

They entered a large road and a crowd of people caught Wendy's attention. "Guys, there's something going on."

The others glanced over as Natsu fell off the ride. "Is that a parade?" Laki asked.

"Let's go check it out!" Natsu cheered as he and Happy raced over to the crowd.

"We didn't come here to play!" Carla shouted in vain.

The girls raced after the two as they forced their way into the crowd. "There's so many people..." Laki complained. "Hey, hands where I can see them!" She worked her way through before bumping into Natsu. "There you are, you can't just run off like-" She looked over his shoulder and went wide eyed.

In front of them was the biggest lacrima she'd ever seen, at least twice the size of Natsu's house. Guards surrounded it on all sides as ropes held it in place. "That's a lacrima..." Wendy mumbled in horror.

"So that means..." Laki added.

"Everyone we know is inside that thing." Happy said.

"I don't think that's everyone. Look." Rose pointed towards the jagged edges of the crystal. "It looks like they cut it into a smaller piece."

"So this isn't even everyone..." Carla said.

The people cheered louder as an old man with a long bread in robes stepped out of a balcony. He spread his arms wide and the cheers intensified as shouts of 'Your Majesty' started. Far off behind them, Gajeel watched the scene as well.

"People of Edolas." The king spoke up and the cheers died down. "Behold the gift I bring you! The Anima project has created enough magic power for ten years!"

"Created my ass." Rose mumbled. "You stole that for our world."

"Let us rejoice and dance as one!" He cheered and the crowd followed his lead. "This lacrima belongs to all those loyal to our kingdom. Now we grasp the future to ensure our survival into the future! So we must make sure no one can take it from us, even if it costs us our lives! On this day, I promise you. As your king, I will make sure-" He slammed his staff into the crystal, cracking it. "That our magic power will never run out again!" The crack grew and some shards fell to the ground.

Natsu was about ten seconds from marching over to this guy and beating him to death as the crowd erupted into cheers of their country's name. "That's a joke if I ever heard one." Gajeel mumbled. "Everyone here is nothing but a dumb sheep." He walked away as Natsu started marching through the crowd.

Laki, know what kind of mistake he was about to make, ran over and stopped him. "Natsu, stop."

"Those are our friends!" Natsu shouted. "He's showing them off like a toy! We have to save them!"

"We all feel the same..." Laki said as tears started forming in her eyes. "Please... just wait a little longer..." Happy and Rose glared up at the crazed man while he laughed.

* * *

_**Sunset**_

The half dozen Earthlanders sat in the room of the nearest inn, all in various states on the emotional spectrum. Natsu glared out the window at the castle, Happy was sulking against the wall, Laki and Wendy were siting on the couch, Rose was marching back and forth on the floor, and Carla was making some kind of map.

"That's it, I'm done waiting." Natsu stood up and headed for the door. "I'm busting into the castle."

"Don't be foolish." Carla said.

"How is saving my friends foolish?" Natsu asked back.

"Assuming you do break into there, how do you plan on breaking out? Or saving everyone?" Carla asked, looking up from her map.

"I-uh-well..." He mumbled back, proving Carla's point.

"Everyone we know was turned into a lacrima..." Wendy mumbled. "Does anyone have any idea how to turn them back to normal?"

"The king will tell us that." Carla said, returning to her map.

"And why would he ever tell us anything?" Rose asked. "In case you missed the gathering earlier today, he's a goddamn madman. He's not going to tell us anything.

"If only Lucy were here..." Happy mumbled. "She could just have Gemini copy the king. We'd know everything he knows."

"Then we just beat it out of him." The room looked over to Laki, standing up from the couch. "After everything he's done to this world and ours, he needs to pay."

"Now you're speaking my language." Natsu said with a smile.

"Need I remind you both that he's a freaking king!?" Rose asked. "In his mental state, he's probably surrounded himself with guards. We won't be able to get within ten feet of him."

"That's why well use this." Carla finished her map and held it up. In it was a giant circle with a crude drawing of the castle in the center and a little cave in the northwest corner. A snaking line with an arrowhead at the end connected the two together. "It's like Rose said, the king here is not the sanest of individuals. So it stands to reason that he would have built an escape passage or two. This one links up to a mine shaft just out side the city."

"How do you know this?" Wendy asked.

"It just comes to me, bit by bit." Cars, said, rubbing her head. "It's like I have a mental map that's gettting filled in."

"Or... you just copied this from a book you read years ago." Rose said.

"Why do you say that?" Laki asked.

"Because me and Happy haven't had that happen at all." She answered, making Happy nod in agreement.

"So all we need to do is find that tunnel, and we have a shot at saving everyone." Laki said.

"What are we still standing around for!?" Natsu shouted. "Lets go save everyone!"

"No." Carla bluntly said. "We wait until night has fallen, so I suggest we all try to get some rest."

* * *

_**Night**_

_**Outside the Coal Mine**_

Carla served as the navigator for the group and they quickly found the tunnel outside the city. "We're here, I know it." She said.

"Let's go." Natsu started walking through the entrance.

"Hold on." Carla said.

"Oh come on! What now!?" He shouted annoyed.

"I know we all agreed that we need to move as fast as possible, but how are we going to see in this tunnel?" She asked.

"Duh." Natsu tired lighting his fist on fire... and it failed.

"Once again, I must remind you that we can't use magic here." Carla condescendingly said.

"Not a problem." Laki said walking up from behind, her hands behind her back. "Tada." She pulled them forward to reveal a pair of large sticks. "All we need is some cloth and we got ourselves a pair of torches."

"But we still need some way to light them." Carla reminded.

"It's a start." Rose said as they all started trying to make any semblance of a fire.

"This is the worst thing I've ever done." Natsu mumbled as he tired the 'rub a stick on to a piece of wood' method of starting fire.

"We don't have a choice." Laki said as she tried the same thing. "Though it surprises me that Igneel never taught you how to make your own fire without using magic."

"This is really what people used to do to make fire?" Happy asked as he and the others watched.

"Yeah, it is." Rose nodded as Natsu broke his stick.

"Damn it, this sucks." He grumbled.

"And... got it." Laki said, upsetting Natsu even more. "What's wrong?"

"It's embarrassing." He mumbled. "I'm a fire dragon slayer, and I couldn't make any fire."

"Who cares about that?" Carla asked. "We have fire and that's what matters."

"Here, Natsu, help me." Laki said.

"Why are you asking for help?" Rose asked.

"It's to cheer him up." She answered in a whisper. Natsu came over and helped turn the smoldering nub into a mini torch. "You did it, Natsu!"

"Yahoo! I'm all fired up!" He cheered in joy. Carefully, the group lit the torches as Natsu looked at his.

"Is somethi-" Happy started to ask before Natsu ate the flames. "Hey, maybe eating fire will bring your magic back."

"Did it work?" Laki asked. Natsu swallowed the flames and shook his head no.

"I knew that wouldn't work." Carla said, walking forward. Relighting the torch, they walked in after the cat.

"Looks like maintenance isn't top priority down here." Rose said, looking at the old wood holding the roof up.

Carla kept holding the map close and studied it before coming to a stop. "Hold the light forward." He told Wendy, who did just that, revealing a blocked of wall in front of them, the board looking at them had 'KY-2c' carved into it. "There it is, our way in."

Rose walked up and tapped the rock wall, making it shake a little. "Looks like all the wood is holding it in place. We just need someone to get rid of it." The whole group turned to Laki.

"Fine..." She huffed. "Just stand back. I don't know which beam is keeping all this stuff in place." She walked forward and started eating a board like it was corn on the cob. Then another, and another, and another, until the whole wall came down. "Seriously?" Where the rocks once were even more boards blocking the way. Those were quickly eaten and the path was cleared. "Done."

"Now let's hope this leads to the castle." Carla mumbled as she walked forward.

Natsu glanced over to Happy, who looked depressed. "What's wrong, little buddy?"

"...Why aren't me and Rose getting any thing in our heads?" He asked, confusing the others. "We came from this world too, and we all got sent on the same mission, so why have we-"

"Oh, don't tell me you're buying this crap too!?" Rose shouted. "Carla has been thinking on the fly since the second we got here. There's no secret mission, we didn't come from this world, and we don't have the ability to see things we haven't before." She turned and started walking deeper into the mine. "Let's go. We have friends to save."

"Aye..." Happy mumbled as the others followed Rose.

"This place looks really unstable." Laki said. "I hope it doesn't collapse on us."

"Why you gotta say things like that?" Happy asked.

"Still, this place is pretty old." Wendy said. "I wouldn't be surprised if we ran into a few ghosts."

"Now we're talking about ghosts? Seriously?" Rose asked. "Those don't exist either." Natsu tired messing around with some shadows, but Rose ended up shoving the handle of the torch into his mouth. "Focus!"

"Sorry." He mumbled before they kept walking forward until they reached a fork in the road. "Now what?"

"Left." Carla said, matter of factly. They followed her instructions and found themselves in a cave lit by luminescent mushrooms. "I think this cavern is directly under the castle."

"I don't know how you know all this, but I'm glad you're on our side." Laki said with a smile.

"You're not the only one who doesn't know." Carla mumbled. "All this information just comes to me."

"That's amazing, Carla." Happy said.

"Need I remind you that this is the easy part." Rose said. "The second we find the king and force him to tell us everything, he's gonna send guards after us."

"And without any magic, we won't stand a chance." Laki mumbled. "Maybe we can-" Clear white goo shot out from behind and tied Laki up, forcing her to drop the torch.

"Laki!" Natsu shouted.

Laki tired to break free, but failed to. "I can't move my arms." More goo shot out and grabbed Wendy and Natsu, hitting him in the mouth as well. "What is this stuff?" Royal soldiers ran out from the side and surrounded them.

"The royal army?" Rose asked in shock.

"Why are they even here?" Laki asked.

"How did they find us?" Happy asked while Carla stared in shock.

"So these are the wizards from Earthland?" The three looked over in horror as Knightwalker stepped forward. "The resemblance to Natsu Dragion and Laki Sander is uncanny. Take them all away." The guards obeyed and started dragging the three away.

"Wendy!" Carla shouted as she ran after the three. Happy and Rose followed, only to get blocked by E. Erza.

The red head stared at the three cats, making the entire situation uncomfortable. "Exceeds." That one word confused the three, but not as much as all the soldiers bowing to them, including Knightwalker. "Welcome home."

The dragon slayers were just as confused as the cats. "What's happening?" Laki asked.

"Carla, Rose, what's going on? Who are you three?" Wendy asked in shock.

"We thank you for capturing the intruders for us." E. Erza said. Rose and Happy glanced at Carla, shaking in disbelief.

* * *

**Not much of a change in canon, I know, but it wasn't like Laki was gonna let Natsu storm the castle. And if you're wondering where the last name 'sander' came from for E. Laki, don't. I just made it up on the fly.**

**Poll update. 'Secret' is still in the lead, but 'Joins with the Exceeds' is only behind by three votes. 'Stays Behind' has thirteen votes, 'Max as partner' has nine, 'Nab as partner' has five, and 'Warren as partner' has four. So it's pretty much better the first two choices. And apparently, NiA feels that I need to mention this: other than the canon choice, EVERY. SINGLE. OPTION. will lead to a very special fight on tenrou island.**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	45. Extalia

**Chapter 45**

**Extalia**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback / Dreams_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

_**Royal City Dungeon**_

The three Slayers were tossed into an old cell and landed with a groan. Natsu stood back up in an instant and charged the guards, only for the gate to close on him. "Let us out of here!"

"Not going to happen." Hughes teased. "Still, I do wish we had something to do now that you're captured. Even an execution would be fun."

"That's sick!" Laki shouted back.

"Hye, we need something to pass the time." He said back.

"What about Carla, Happy, and Rose!?" Wendy asked.

"Who... oh, you mean the Exceeds." Hughes realized.

"His name is Happy!" Natsu shouted, trying to break the bars in front of him.

"The Exceeds did their job, so we brought them back to their home." The captain explained. "Ten bucks says they've claimed their reward and are stuffing their faces right now."

"What are you talking about?" Wendy asked before remembering what Carla told them before they even went to Edolas. "That's a lie. Carla said she abandoned it when she decided to bring us here!"

"Is that what they told you?" Hughes asked laughing. "Man, you Earthland wizards are dumber than I thought."

"What did you make her do?" Wendy asked, on the verge of tears.

"You still haven't figured it out yet?" He asked mockingly.

* * *

**_Street Level_**

The guards surrounded the lacrima as the elite of Edolas went about their daily lives, blissfully unaware of the truth of the crystal and where it came from. One turned at the sound of writing to find E. Gajeel writing something. "You, what are you up to?" The guard asked as he and his fellow cronies surrounded him.

"Just a little documentation." The reporter answered.

"What are you doing?" The guard repeated.

"Just writing a piece about the lacrima." E. Gajeel answer. "I'd love to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind that is."

"You think I want it known that I was talking to a reporter instead of doing my job?" The guard asked, starting to get angry. "Get lost!"

"Not even a little one?" He asked. "Like how many guards are here?"

"You got rocks in your head or something? I said get lost!" The guard shouted.

"Well, can't win them all." E. Gajeel chuckled as he walked away. "Good luck." He glanced up to the top of the tower as his Earthland clone watched the scene.

"Too many people around... can't just rush in like Salamander." Gajeel mumbled. "Looks like we need to restratigize." He looked down to find E. Gajeel in the crowd and the two shared a look.

* * *

_**Suite Room**_

In a large bed that's made for five people, the three cats laid sprawled out on top. Happy was the first to open his eyes and look around, followed by Rose. "Hey, Rose. You okay?" He asked.

"I think so..." She nodded. "So where are we now?"

"Carla, wake up." Happy said, shaking her arm. That gentle push woke the white cat up.

"Tomcat, Rose. Where are we?" She asked as they looked around to find themselves in an oversized room. "What happened?"

"We got knocked the hell out, and the people who did it must have taken us here." Rose answered. "Now the only question is, where is here?"

Carla looked down at her feet in shame. "Are you okay?" Happy asked.

"That information I received, it was a trap." She mumbled.

"Or... maybe since it was an escape route into the castle, people have tried to break in before." Rose said, still not believing in the 'mission'. "So now they keep a detachment of guards there."

"Rose is right, it wasn't your fault." Happy added.

Their words did nothing as Carla gripped the bed in shame. "I betrayed Wendy... I said I would protect her..."

The door creaked open, catching their attention and in the open hole stood a horrifying sight. "Meow! Are you the triumphant heroes who've returned from Earthland?" The yellow cat in a toy soldier uniform asked.

"Ichiya!? Happy screamed in shock.

"My eyes!" Rose shouted in horror.

"Wait, why are you a cat?" Happy asked.

"I'm not a cat! I'm an Exceed." The hairy lookalike said back.

"Calm down, Nichiya." Another cat, this one black with a really long neck and doing constant arm pumps, said as he walked through the door. "This is the first time these three have been to Edolas. I don't think they even know what they really are."

"Oh, well in that case I apologize for my rudeness." The Ichiya furry said. "I'm Niciya, captain of the royal guard."

"And I'm Nadi, the minister of state." The black cat said. "Congratulations on your successful mission."

"Wait, there actually was a mission?" Rose asked. "I thought it was just a bunch of bad tea Carla drank."

"The queen will explain everything. She's personally requested you three meet her." Nichiya said, turning around. "Follow along."

"The queen?" Happy and Rose asked at the same time.

They turned to Carla who didn't seem quite as enthusiastic. "Carla, let us take care of this." Happy said. "First we need to find out where we are. I'll protect you, I promise."

"Yeah, that's what friends do." Rose nodded in agreement.

They jumped off the bed and went through the door, guarded by two giant cats. "Good work, men." The captain,said, earning a nod from both.

"Okay, giant cats... that's not creepy." Rose mumbled.

"I bet you're excited." Nadi said in a singsong voice as his fist pumped faster.

"We would be if we knew what was happening." Happy said back. They two larger cats lead the three guild members through a bright door way. "Whoa..."

All around them were cats of all colors, walking and talking just like they were. One pair was a fish monger and a woman shopping, there was one that was trying to pick up a girl with milk, but the one that stuck out was an old cat next to a chalkboard. "And so, whether the king know it or not, he's as much under the Exceeds' control as any other human."

"There are so many cats..." Happy mumbled as the people started greeting the two leading them.

"Look, it the heroes." One cat from the side said. "The ones who came back from Earthland."

"Is everyone here a cat?" Rose asked.

"One correction, we're not cats. We're Exceeds." Nadi said. "We're above the humans, so we guide them."

"That's the first time we've heard of this." Rose said.

"And that magnificent sight before you is the kingdom of Extalia." He added, looking towards the large castle.

* * *

_**Edolas Royal City**_

The crowd gathered around the crystal in excitement and nationalism as the extraction was about to begin. E. Gajeel walked through the crowd and stopped next to a guard. "Looks like things are starting."

"Yes... the king will be very happy with this." The guard nodded back.

"We're on the south side, right?" The reporter asked. "One has to wonder if security here is matched on the other sides."

"It's not, but that's only because of the size of the lacrima." The guard answered.

"You don't say?" E. Gajeel asked, scaring the guard.

"Please don't put that in, I'd lose my job." The guard begged.

"Heaven forbid I cost a man his livelyhood." E. Gajeel said back. "I'm totally aware of what I should and shouldn't write. I'm always an impartial man."

"Whatever you say..." The guard said, sweat dropping as the reporter walked away.

E. Gajeel stopped in the middle of the crowd and looked at the lacrima. 'Troops are stationed along the north and south, but there's more on the north side. Sources say the ritual will be held south of the lacrima.' He looked up and tipped his hat before randomly pointing to the side.

Gajeel followed the finger and saw the circle of guards cut short at the south before his counterpart walked over. "I get it... time to start the party." He discreetly jumped down and landed in the crowd before locking eyes with his counterpart. The crowd was cheering madly as the extractors were about to start the process.

The lacrima glowed as E. Gajeel reached into his pocket and pulled out a flare. "What's that, a firework?" One onlooker asked.

"...Yes, that's it." He nodded back. "See." He held it high and pressed the button, sending it into the sky. The guards saw this and realizing something was wrong as more were shot up, spelling 'north' in glitter. "And the rest is on you."

"Soldiers!" Gajeel said, doing his best to sound like a grunt. "That's a warning. Someone is planning it attack from the north side. Protect the lacrima."

"That's the rear side!" One soldier said. "We don't have a lot of men there."

"Keep as many men here as possible." Another soldier said. "I'll lead some north. Push the crowd back for safety."

"Right." As the other guards ran to the north, the few that remained pushed the crowd back.

Only Gajeel stayed in place. "Time to get this show on the road."

"What part of move don't you understand!?" The guard asked as Gajeel spun around, flung his cloak off and charged.

"That Mystogan might be weirdo, but I've got now choice but to trust him." He said he pulled his fist back. **"Iron Dragon Club!"** He launched it forward and the beam wiped out some guards.

"Just as planned." E. Gajeel said, looking out from behind a pillar.

**"Iron Dragon Sword!"** Gajeel jumped into the air, turned his arm into its sword form and struck the lacrima. "Not done yet!" He hit it again and the crystal glowed before exploding into a bright light. The crowd stared in shock as he landed, looking right into the light. "What the?"

* * *

_**Extalia**_

"Here, human are a truly inferior species." Nadi said as he and Nichiya lead the three into the castle. "So it is our sacred duty to guide them."

"Besides, they stink really badly." The captain added.

"Our queen watches the humans and governs them from here." The black cat added.

"Her smell is divine." Nichiya said.

"It'd be a bother if humans suddenly outnumbered us, so our queen decides who lives and dies and kills the ones she deems unneeded." Nadi explained.

"Why would she wanna do that?" Happy asked.

"To preserve the magic power we still have left." He explained. "That's what she says anyway."

"Wait, you mean you can't just order the king NOT to waste it on self-aggrandizing festivals?" Rose asked.

"Over the last number of years, the king of Edolas has become unstable." Nadi explained. "She's tried reaching into his mind, but it's become toompainful for our Queen, as she has other responsibilities. Not only does she govern the humans of this world, but also the humans of Earthland."

"She does?" Happy asked.

"It is her right, for she is a goddess." Nichiya said.

"Right..." Rose said, rolling her eyes.

Carla came to a stop, catching everyone's attention. "The mission the queen sent us on... I remember. I've had this imprinted in me since birth." The two Edolas cats shared a glance before turning back to Carla. "I was chosen... to kill Wendy."

Rose and Happy stared at her in complete shock. "That's crazy!" Both shouted at the same time.

"What do you mean 'kill Wendy'!?" Rose asked louder and solo.

"Please, don't ask." Carla begged as Happy went wide eyed in shock. "I'd thought it be better if you didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Then... my mission... was to kill Natsu!?" Happy asked in horror.

"Would you grow two brain cells, Happy?" Rose asked back. "Need I remind you that all we can do is fly with our magic. You couldn't kill Natsu even if you wanted to! So even if this mission crap is true, we'll never be able to pull it off, even with a hundred of us."

"That reminds me, why is everyone treating us like we've done something?" Carla asked the two.

"Amnesia, perhaps?" Nichiya asked.

"That makes sense." Nadi nodded. "The side effects of overwriting are still undocumented."

"Start talking, now!" Rose shouted.

"Please, allow me to explain." Nadi said. "Six years ago, the queen sent one hundred exceeds to Earthland to better control the population there. Once they hatched, the information imprinted in them would guide to eliminate the dragon slayers. Then everything changed. The Anima humans created started showing potential."

Carla and Happy stared in shock of what he was explaining. "Instead of killing people for magic, we could merely convert them into magic power. And dragon slayers have an exceptionally high amount of magic power in them. That's why we changed your mission for elimination into delivery."

* * *

_**Dungeon**_

Natsu, Laki and Wendy went wide eyed as Hughes told them the mission. "That's a lie..." Natsu mumbled back in shock as Laki sank to the ground in disbelief.

"That can't be true..." Wendy said, almost crying.

"Sorry, but it is." Hughes said back. "We finally got three dragon slayers, and now your power belongs us. Enjoy your new life as batteries."

* * *

_**Extalia**_

Carla,dropped to her knees in shock as Rose covered her eyes. "Hm... seems that overriding your orders remotely wasn't the best idea." Nadi said.

"But everything worked out. You still brought the dragon slayers to us, so no harm." Nichiya said. "The humans are in charge of the conversion process since that's the one thing they do better than us."

"That's a lie..." Carla said, crying in her knees. "I came to Edolas of my own choice."

"Nope." Nadi said back. "Our queen was controlling you the whole time."

"I lead them to the tunnel to save everyone." She sobbed out.

"That may be how it looked, but we were the ones who lead you there." He said back.

"I only wanted to keep Wendy safe... that's all I've ever wanted." She said back.

"Nothing more than a self-delusion." Nadi said. "Once the orders changed, your duty became protecting Wendy, as did Rose's became protecting Laki, and Happy's Natsu."

"That's a lie!" Carla shouted.

"Whether you believe it or not, all your actions have be predetermined by our queen." Nichiya said.

Happy gritted his teeth before every memory of his time with Natsu flooded his head. "We're not your puppets, you hear me!?" He shouted. "We're Fairy Tail wizards!"

"Happy..." Carla mumbled, still crying.

"Regardless of whatever you believe, you've completed your mission and will now be rewarded." Nadi said.

Rose looked up, a fire in her eyes, and walked forward. "That's a lovely little story you've come up with."

"It's not a story, it's all true." Nadi said.

"There's just one tiny little flaw in it. I landed next to Wendy, not Laki!" She declared, shocking the two while Carla had a look of realization. "I didn't even know she existed until a month ago, and I doubt your queen thinks she need two of us to beat a little girl. So either she has really bad aim, or you're lying to us!"

"Uh..." Nadi was starting to sweat profusely.

"That's what I thought..." Rose said as she grabbed Carla's hand and Happy did the same. "Come on, we gotta save them!"

"Yeah!" Happy shouted in agreement. "We're never gonna abandon our friends! We'll save them all!"

"I think they've lost it..." Nadi said. "Must have been because of all their time in Earthland. Capture them before they cause us any harm."

"They've turned into fallens! Capture them!" Nichiya shouted as the guards chased after the three, leaving Nadi alone.

'How did she know...' The black cat asked himself.

* * *

_**Royal Coty**_

Natsu, Laki and Wendy sat in their cell in shock of the revelation. "...I don't believe it." Natsu said aloud. "Happy would never turn his back on Fairy Tail."

"Same with Rose." Laki nodded in agreement. "She's been so defiant against this 'mission' from the beginning."

"I've us back our friends!" Natsu shouted as he ran over to the bars and started banging on them before trying his roar.

"Natsu, for the billionth time, that's not going to work." Laki said.

"I hate this place!" He shouted in anger, kicking the bars even harder.

"Carla..." Wendy mumbled.

"Natsu, please save your strength." Laki said, still on the ground. "We'll need it for whatever they're planning to do with us." She hugged herself tight, scared of the unknown.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned to find Natsu sitting next to her. "Whatever happens, I'll be there with you." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I promise."

* * *

_**Extalia**_

The Exceed populas were going about their daily business as Happy, Rose, and Carla ran through the streets. "Move it, oneside!" Rose shouted as the guards chased them. The whole city was confused as one guard tried slicing them but missed.

"Get them!" Nichiya repeated as the guards swung their weapons, and again missed.

"Quick, we need to hide!" Happy shouted as they rounded the corner and jumped into a nearby hay bale on wheels. The guards ran past them and knocked one of the blocks keeping it in place off. Nichiya, being the out of shape cat he was, was last and tripped over the other block.

As he mumbled obvious falsehoods, the wagon started rolling and went right over him, gaining speed as the three bounced around inside the hay. Carla lost her grip and started to fly off the wagon as they reached some woods outside the city. "Carla!" Both Rose and Happy shouted as they reached back and grabbed her.

"Just hold on!" Rose shouted.

"We won't let you go!" Happy added.

"Thank you..." Carla mumbled back.

The wagon flew off a shirt cliff and fell to the ground with a thud as the three cats barely managed to land on the hay that was left over. "Okay, let's never do that again." Rose groaned out.

"Are you two okay?" Happy asked. "And is the world still spinning for you too?"

"I don't think anything is broken..." Carla mumbled as she pushed herself up. She let out a shocked gasp as the other two followed her eyes. There in front of them was a lacrima that made the one in the city look like a pebble.

"Holy crap!" Rose shouted. "That thing is huge!"

"Do you think that's where our friends are?" Happy asked.

"Look down." Carla said, pointing to the city on the ground.

"The kingdom looks so tiny from up here." Happy said.

"That means we're in a floating island..." Rose mumbled. "So unless we've suddenly figured out how to fly here, who's up for a suicide dive?"

"Natsu..." Happy mumbled.

"You no good kids!" An angry voice shouted from behind.

"They found us!" Rose shouted as all three turned around... to find a white Exceed holding a hoe at them.

"No deadbeats. Just a trio of fallens." He said, anger in his eyes. Carla hung her head in shame as Rose and Happy prepared to fight, before the farmer started swinging his tool. "Get out of here!"

"Okay, okay. Just stop shouting!" Rose said, rubbing her head.

"Meow!" The four looked up as Nichiya recovered and stood over the cliff. "Keep your eyes open, men!"

"How'd they find us already?" Happy asked.

"Gaahh!" The farmer shouted, scaring Happy. "I told you three to take a hike!"

"Right. Okay, we're going." He said back.

"Now you've gotta come to my home!" The farmer shouted, confusing the three. He lead them to a house that looked WAY to much like him for comfort.

"How do we know you're not just gonna give us over to the soldiers?" Rose asked. Her response came in the form of a shout and him raising his hoe and slamming it down in front of her. "It was just a question!"

"Welcome back. Are the fields done, dear?" A blue female cat asked before noticing the ménage-es-trois. "And I see you brought some guests home with you."

"Yeah..." Happy nodded. "Sorry about this."

"Not a problem." She said back. "Might I have your names?"

"I'm Happy." He answered for himself.

"I'm Rose, and this is Carla." Rose added.

"What lovely names." The older cat said. "Now come inside and wash up. You can join us for lunch." Once inside, they did just that and sat at a table before explaining everything that happened. "That sounds like a rough day." The female, Marl, said as she placed a tray of fish on the table.

"Lucky, Marl, thank you for letting us hid here." Happy said as he reached for a fish.

"Gaahh!" Lucky shouted, scaring him. "Just shut up and eat!"

"Yessir!" Happy said back in a panic.

"You guys don't act like the other Exceeds." Rose said while Carla kept her head hung.

"Well, that's because we aren't like any of the other Exceeds." Marl said. "We've been in exile for a long time now, living in this little farm the whole time."

"Gahh! Why'd you tell them that?" Lucky asked.

"Because I can." She teased back.

"Oh, that's why you took us in." Happy said as he grabbed a fish.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night." Lucky mumbled. "But if you wanna stay here, you're gonna have to work here! Got it!?"

"Aye!" Happy shouted back.

"Then eat up! You're gonna need your strength!" The white male cat shouted back, making Marl chuckle. A good hour later, the three cats from Earthland were redressed and happy was towing the field... sort of. "Put your back into it! Man up!"

"How does this have anything to do with being a man?" Happy asked back.

"Less yapping, more working!" Lucky shouted back, scaring Happy into working.

A little while later, he wiped some sweat off his brow and looked over at Lucky. "Do you really do this everyday? I feel like I'm about to pass out."

"That's how you know you're doing it right." Lucky said back. "So get back to work!"

"Yes sir..." Happy nodded. "This guy might be scarier when he's calm... he'd go crazy if I said anything though, so I'll just keep quite."

"Then don't say stuff out loud!" Lucky shouted, scaring Happy.

Back at the house, Carla was peeling some kind of fruit... or maybe it's a vegetable. Off on the side of the house, Rose was watering some plants and vegetables before refilling the can.

"Watch me! Put your back into it!" Lucky shouted as he tilled the field rapidly. "Like a man!"

"Huh, dejavu..." Rose mumbled as she pictured Elfman shouting the same things.

"See? That's how you do it!" Lucky said, standing proud over his handy work.

"That's awesome." Happy said in amazement.

"Get back to work!" Lucky shouted, scaring Happy.

"He already forgot he asked me to watch him..." Happy mumbled. "He's liable to go crazy if I say anything, so I'll just keep quite."

"You're doing a bad job at that!" Lucky shouted.

"Wow, that's very good." Marl said as she watched Carla work.

"Finished." The white car said.

"Pour them in here." Marl said as she held a bowl up. Carla dumbed the balls into the liquid as Lucky kept screaming at Happy. "They're getting along splendidly." She joked as Carla kept her head down.

"Can't we stop for a minute?" Happy begged.

"If you got time to talk, you got time to work." Lucky said back.

"Why don't you two take a break?" Marl asked. "We've made some cold drinks.

"Thank all the fishes!" Happy shouted in joy as the two walked over.

* * *

**_Desert_**

The Fireball rolled through the desert as E. Natsu looked out to find his Lucy thumbing for a ride. "Nice work, fireboy. We gotta get back to the guild, so step on it." She said as she climbed inside.

"I did what you wanted." He said as the car resumed driving. "The six of 'em are in the royal city now, and they're serious about saving their friends. Bunch of crazies if you ask me."

"It's braver than running, though." E. Lucy said back. "So, you get anymore fuel for this thing?"

"Negative." Dragion answered. "The army got to there first, so I'm running on fumes at the moment. Hope we can make it to the guild though, or we'll be walking the rest of the way. Thanks again for sending me on that errand of yours. The only good thing that came out of it was a joke."

"A joke?" E. Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Apparently, that worlds me and Laki are dating." Dragion answered. "Never thought I'd see the day I'd end up with that girl. Still, there are other options for me here." He glanced over to his Lucy.

"Was that a freaking come-on!?" She asked as she pulled him out of the car and trapped him in her modified abdominal stretch. "That was pathetic!"

"I'm sorry! Forgive me!" He shouted back, his cowardly persona taking center stage.

* * *

_**Extalia**_

_**L&amp;M's Farm**_

Happy groaned as he stood on top of the house, sweeping the roof. "Thank god the old-timer can't hear me from here. He's working me like a dog."

"It's either this or the soldiers!" Lucky shouted, Happy once again failing to think inside his head. "So sweep."

"Ears like a dog..." Happy mumbled before slipping and almost falling of the roof.

"Keep screwing around and you'll be scrubbing the toilet like your friend." Lucky warned, making Happy pull himself up. "Once the roof is done, you're chopping firewood! Got it!?"

"Ayesir!" Happy nodded back.

Inside the house, Carla was sipping tea as Marl and Rose were making some clothing. "She's not big on smiling, is she?" Marl asked.

"No, she's just... got a lot on her mind." Rose answered.

"Things are never so bad you can't smile." Marl said. "That's what my mother told me."

"I just don't feel like smiling." Carla said.

"Something painful must happened to you three." Marl said, catching Carla's attention. "Things might seem bad at the moment, but you'll smile again."

"I find that unlikely." Carla said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Trust me, it will happen." Marl said before returning to her machine. Carla turned back to her tea in thought and shame.

Outside, Happy split a piece of wood and was happy with himself. "Now this is easy."

"Quit napping, or you're gonna stay behind forever!" Lucky said, making Happy look at the massive pile of split wood next to the white cat.

"That was fast!" He shouted. Not wanting to be outdone, the tow engaged in a log splitting contest. On their last pieces, both missed, sending vibrations that forced them to let go of the axes. The two looked at each other before they started laughing a little.

"Get back to work!" Lucky shouted, killing the mood before turning to the piles. "Eh, that's enough firewood for one day."

"Good, because I'm tired and stinky." Happy said, sitting against the stump.

"Then get in the tub!" Lucky shouted.

"Alright!" Happy said as he raced to the house.

Eventually, the work day was done and the three Earthland cats were sitting on the porch. "I think my bruises have bruises." Happy groaned. "A bath has never felt so good."

Carla still had her head down as she remembered the cavern and capture of her friends. "I betrayed them..."

"Good work, you three." Marl said from behind. "Nothing better after a hard day's work than a bath, is there?"

"Aye." Happy nodded.

"So tell me, are you three from Earthland?" She asked. "Did someone there give you your names?"

"Yep, my friend Natsu." Happy nodded.

"Same with us." Rose said. "Our friend Wendy gave us our names."

"Our friends are being held captive by the kingdom." Happy said. "We have to save them, because it's our fault they're there."

"So you're going to rescue the humans?" Marl asked.

"Yep, and that's enough to call us 'fallen'." Rose said. "Apparently, that idea is alien here."

"Not to me." She said back. "I think it's wonderful. When you have that bound of friendship, it shouldn't matter if your human or Exceed. We might all look different, but all of our hearts are the same."

"I don't understand." Carla said.

"What I'm trying to say is all our feelings are the same." Marl explained.

"I wish I could say the same." Carla mumbled. "My feelings have been manipulated my whole life. No matter how much I feel, it's not mine. Even now, I can't be sure these are even my words."

"They are your words." Rose said back. "You can't let those jerks tell you what to think about yourself!"

"We all wanna rescue our friends, that much I know!" Happy added.

"Is that even possible?" Carla asked.

"I know you can do it." Marl said. "Things might seem bleak at the moment, but you mustn't give up hope. Especially not with two friends like these around you. I know you can find your heart on your own. No, you found it already. Now you just have to embrace it, and trust your feelings."

Carla looked at her before a smile appeared on her face . "See, I knew you had a lovely smile."

"You really are different from the others, aren't you?" Rose asked. "The other Exceeds think of themselves as high-and-mighty beings, calling their queen a god."

"Ah, well, to be honest, I used to believe the same thing." She spoke up. "Then one day everything changed. The queen took one-hundred children from us, still in their eggs. They gave us no warning and told us to just accept it. I never even saw my child's face before the queen sent them all to Earthland to kill the Dragon Slayers.

"When we voiced our opinion of this idea, we were banished. That's when I learned the truth. We were neither gods, nor angels. We were just parents. Once we learned this, the line between human and Exceed just vanished. It didn't matter anymore. My husband may seem stubborn, but he feels the same."

"Gaahh!" Lucky shouted from behind. "Don't go yapping about that with these kids! How long do they plan to stay here!?"

"Calm down." Marl said.

"I'm sick of that face!" Lucky shouted. "You're lucky to be alive! Now grow up and get out!"

"Dear, this is much too sudden." Marl said.

"No... he's right." Happy said as Carla stood up. "We can't keep stalling any longer."

"Our friends are in trouble and we're going to help them." Rose said as she and Carla shared a nod.

"Finally, you get it." Lucky mumbled. "Scared cats can't do nothing. I swear, kids these days."

The three Fairy Tail Wizards started running towards the edge of the island before Happy turned and waved at them. "Thanks for everything!" Happy shouted.

"Just go!" Lucky shouted.

"Take care of each other." Marl said as the others kept running.

"Is it weird, or do you feel like we were meant to meet those guys?" Rose asked.

"Same here." Carla said while Happy nodded.

"When we first here, I felt lost." Happy said. "But not any more."

"Same here." Carla said. "But not anymore." They reached the edge of the island and the three jumped off the side of the rock.

"We have to move forward!" Happy shouted as they dived bombed for the city.

'The three of us are Exceeds.' Carla thought. 'The only beings in Edolas who can use magic naturally. We couldn't use magic before because we lost our sense of who we are.' Six wings burst out of their backs and the three started opflying again. 'Now we know who we are. We just follow are hearts, and our winds will take us there.'

Rose looked over at Carla and smiled. 'For all my talk of no mission, deep down I just didn't want to admit that I was scared.' She told herself. 'Scared that all this mission stuff was true. That I had some secret plan implanted into my head. Now, I don't care if it's true or not. My place is with Fairy Tail!' "Let's go! We've kept the others waiting for too long!"

The three faded into the sky as Lucky and Marl looked on. "Look at that, Marl, he learned to fly after all." Lucky said, fighting back the tears.

"You looked a lot like him, Lucky." Marl said back.

"Don't lie, he's nothing like me." He retorted.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night." She chuckled out through her tears. "And he's got such a wonderful girlfriend."

"It's a hundred years early before he can bring a girl back home!" Lucky bawled out. "And he brought two!"

"He's learned to care for his friends. I'm so proud of him." Marl weeped out.

"Aye!" Lucky shouted.

* * *

**I never knew you could have such an emotional section using just talking cats. Seriously, it's really impressive. Either that or I'm just easily impressed.**

**Poll update: 'Secret' is still in the lead with 32 votes, but 'Joines with the Exceed ' is behind by five. 'Stays behind' is still in third with 15 votes, which shocks me condiering the foreshadowing I did last chapter. 'Max as partner' has 13 votes, 'Nab as parter' has 6, and 'Warren as partner' has five. Please, give me more votes!**

**NiA is busy, so this chapter was beta read by Christopher Dragkrow.**

* * *

**Side note: Is it weird that 'Nadi' kept getting turned into 'Nadia' every time I tried writing his name, even though I've never written 'Nadia' before on this site?**


	46. EDT

**Chapter 46**

**EDT**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback / Dreams_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

_**Royal City**_

"It's just like I said." Byro told the table of captains and the king. "It's beyond a shadow of a doubt that Earthland wizards have magic power coursing through them."

"So in other words, they're like the Exceeds?" Sugarboy asked.

"I wouldn't compare this power to the Exceeds, not if you want to live." Byro said back.

"So it's not just Dragon Slayers then?" Coco asked. "Every wizard in Earthland has magic power within them?"

"I'd venture to guess, yes." Byro nodded.

"Why are you even asking that question?" Hughes asked the assistant. "It's not like we have another Earthland wizard to experiment on."

"And even if we did have one, we couldn't keep them alive." Faust said, confusing the table. "The Exceed queen Shagote gave us an order to execute any Earthland wizard that isn't a dragon slayer."

"So we never would have had a choice in the matter." Sugarboy huffed.

"That sucks." Hughes wined.

"Even if we did have one, we couldn't extract magic from a human body." Byro said.

"And the three Dragon Slayers? What shall we do with them?" Pantherlily asked.

"Those three are walking the line of human, particularly the one with the fake glasses." Byro said back. "Once my experiment succeeds, we will achieve ever lasting magic power."

"That's awesome!" Hughes cheered.

"I know, right?" Coco asked in agreement.

"Byro, you have a lot of work. So get started." Faust ordered. "And as an added safety measure, start extracting the magic power from the lacrima."

"Understood." Byro nodded as he, the two human captains and Coco left the room.

"I can't wait to get our own magic power! It'll be awesome!" Hughes cheered.

"Agreed." The blonde nodded as only Pantherlily and the king were left in the room.

"Is something on your mind, Pantherlily?" Faust asked the cat man.

"Your majesty, if I could ask about this increase in weaponry..." Pantherlily started before Faust glared at him. "Never mind... forget I said anything." He stood up and left, leaving Faust alone.

* * *

_**Prison Detention Area**_

Erza Knightwalker stared at the empty cell in disappointment. "No fairies for me to kill." She mumbled as she walked away. Glancing over to the side, she looked out over the Royal City before her. "If only those idiots could see what we're doing is for the betterment of the whole world. Working together is the only way we're going to survive what's coming."

She listened to herself before letting out a small chuckle. "Listen to me. I'm starting to sound like mother. It's not like I'd give them clemency." A twinkle in the sky caught her attention before three dots zoomed in, forcing her to squint to get a better look. And what she saw shocked her. "Exceeds?"

Happy flew forward and crashed into the wall below her. "You okay, Happy?" Rose asked as she reached him.

"Aye..." Happy groaned. "It's just I haven't flown once since we got here, so I'm a little rusty."

"Why are you three here?" Knightwalker asked.

"We came here to rescind the Dragon Slayer order." Carla answered.

"That order came from the queen herself." The red head said back. "You three might be Exceeds, but her orders are absolute. Nothing you say can cancel out her decrees."

"What do we do?" Rose asked Carla.

"Do you really not know your place, human?" Carla asked. "You speak to the eldest daughter of queen Shagote. I am Carla, the divine princess of Extalia."

Happy and E. Erza stared in shock she dropped to her knees. "Please forgive me, ma'am!" She begged as Rose and Happy couldn't believe there eyes.

'That actually worked?' Rose asked in disbelief.

"Tell me the location of Wen- the three Dragon Slayers." Carla ordered.

"They're located in the basement of the west tower." Knightwalker answered.

"Then go there and release them at once." The cat ordered.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have that level of authority." The redhead replied.

"I didn't come here for an excuse!" Carla shouted.

"Erza! Don't listen to them!" All looked over as Pantherlily raced over with about a dozen guards behind him. "The three of them are fallens! They have no authority over you anymore!"

"Crap! They found out quicker than I thought." Rose said.

"What about the giant cat?" Happy asked. "Doesn't he scare you?"

"We need to move, now." Carla said as she flew away.

"Right." Rose nodded as she led Happy after Carla.

The soldiers reached Knightwalker punched the ground in anger. "Damn them..."

The alarm started ringing as guards everywhere started looking for the three 'angels'. "Well, so much for that plan." Rose mumbled. "Now how are we gonna save everyone?"

"I'm not sure..." Carla answered.

"Carla, why didn't you tell us you were royalty?" Happy asked.

"That was a bluff." Rose said, making him smiling at Carla.

"Why are you smiling, Happy?" Carla asked.

"Because that is totally something you'd do." He answered.

'Did she just call Happy by his name?' Rose asked herself. 'Finally moving forward.' "Less chitchatting, more saving our friends."

"How, we don't even know where the are." Happy pointed out.

"Do you have fish in your ears?" Carla asked. "She said they're in the western towers basement."

"Found it." Rose said, pointing towards the large tower in front of them. They flew towards the structure before a flapping noise caught Rose's attention. "Guys... I think we're in trouble."

The other two loooked over their shoulders to find the Extalia Royal Guard flying after them. "The fallen are right there, men! After them!" Nichiya shouted.

"They found us already?" Happy asked.

"We need to get to the ground at once!" Carla shouted.

"I don't think that's a good idea!" Rose pointed to the ground as the Edolas army swarming the courtyard. "We're completely surrounded on both sides!"

Faust looked out the window and watched the scene. "What is happening?"

"The Extalia royal guard has come to capture the fallens." Coco explained before running towards the other side of her king. "What do we do?"

Faust glared at the army of cats before making his decision. "Activate the ETD! Now!" Upon his words, guards started blowing horns as the flags pulled away and were replaced by magic cannons.

"We're really using it?" E. Erza asked in shock.

"Those are some big guns..." Rose mumbled in fear.

"We need to get inside at once!" Carla shouted, snapping Rose out of her fear.

"Fire!" One guard shouted before the guns fired... and missed the three. Instead, they hit the royal guard chasing them, trapping them in a ball of light.

"What is the meaning of this, humans?!" Nichiya shouted in pain.

"What's going on here!?" Carla asked. "I thought people here thought the Exceeds were gods or something."

"It's a rebellion..." Rose mumbled. "The humans have had enough of this 'godly Exceed' crap, so now their fighting back."

"What should we do?" Happy asked.

Carla looked at the scene in thought before coming to a decision. "It might seem distasteful, but I think we should use the commotion to our advantage. This might be our only chance to save everyone." The other two nodded before they flew towards the west tower.

"The fallens! They're headed towards the west tower!" Knightwalker shouted, running after the cats. "Send as many men there as possible, now!"

Up in the sky, the ball of energy began to shrink, pushing the Exceeds against each other. "You'll pay for this humans!" Nichiya shouted. "The queen will kill you all!" The ball condensed and in a burst of smoke, all the cats were transformed into a giant cat-shaped lacrima.

The guards fled as the crystal crashed to the ground, many in shock of what they just did. "Gods do not exist in this world!" Faust shouted, catching everyone's attention. "Humans have suffered with scraps of magic while the Exceeds flaunt their power, hording it for themselves. The age of Exceed domination and oppression is through! Now is the time we take our rightful place and power! We fight for the future of humanity! For a future of limitless magical power!

"Therefor, Code ETD, Exceed Total Destruction is now in effect! These false gods shall meet their end at the hand of a human fist!" The entire army burst into cheers at the king's words.

"This should be a fun time." Hughes commented.

"It was going to happen one day or another." Sugarboy added.

Panterlily was less than thrilled at the idea. "So this is the cause of our military buildup."

Up on the balcony, Coco looked out at the army. "If we take the power the Exceeds hold, our kingdom will have enough magic to last for generations."

"But your majesty, the queen will launch a counter attack!" Coco reminded. "Even with our whole army, I'm not sure we can fend them all off."

"We have the Dragon Slayers with us." Faust said back. "With their power, the Exceeds will kneel before us. But we need to act at once if we are to win. Byro, begin the process!"

* * *

**_Palace Depths_**

"This is going to tickle, just a bit." Byro joked at the chained and unconscious Dragon Slayers. "I thank you all for your sacrifice."

* * *

_**With The Exceeds**_

Carla, Rose and Happy ran down the hall, looking for their friends. "So, any idea how long they've been planning this rebellion?" Rose asked.

"I don't care about that right now." Carla said back. "We don't have anything to gain from this conflict. For all I care, they can kill each other." The three kept running down the hall before a four pronged spear stopped them.

"You three aren't going any further." E. Erza said, a dozen and half guards behind her.

"Crap, they're still after us." Rose said before the spear let out a magical pulse, knocking the three of them back.

"I must say, you Exceeds are tougher than I thought." Knightwalker said as she reclaimed her spear. "You took a direct hit from my magic and you're still in one piece. But I can fix that." She walked over and raised her spear over Rose. "I have no orders to take you three alive."

Happy screamed a war cry before tackling E. Erza into the wall, making her drop the sparking spear. On contact with the the ground, a massive hole was blow into the floor. Rose floated over to Happy and started shaking him. "Natsu... I thought this time I could save you..."

"Well you could have fooled me!" Rose shouted back. "When his back was against the wall, did Natsu ever give up after taking one hit!? No, so why are you!?" She slapped Happy, hard before growing her wings and flying over to Carla.

* * *

**_Palace Depths_**

Natsu, Laki and Wendy screamed in pain as byro sucked the magic out of them. "I must say, you three are impressive specimens." Byron commented, stopping the absorption of Natsu's magic. "The power you possess is extraordinary."

"Natsu..." Laki mumbled in pain and fear. Natsu had been shouting to take his magic first over hers, so Byro took him up on the offer. For every minute the troll sucked magic out of her and Wendy, Natsu got three.

"It'll be okay." He groaned out. "I can take whatever they got." Both girls looked at him in small comfort of his words. "They're coming for us, I know-" Byro started sucking out his magic again.

"It's so nice that you have your blinders to reality on." Byro chuckled. "I guess that's what makes you a Dragon Slayer."

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Laki shouted, on their verge of tears.

"Stay strong!" He shouted back. "No matter what happens to me, you can't let them win!"

"I think someone is trying to play the hero." Byro said. "Sorry, but I'm not in the mood for marters." He turned his device to Wendy and Laki.

"Take everything from me! Just leave them alone!" Natsu shouted in protest.

* * *

_**With the Exceeds**_

The Fairy Tail were currently hiding in the stock room of the Royal palace, waiting for a chance to move. "We're trapped like rats on a ship, and all the guards are looking for us." Carla mumbled the situation. "And we don't have a clue where our friends are. Even if we did, it's unlikely we could get to them. We came so close... Wendy..."

Happy groaned as he woke up off the floor, making the girls smile. "Rose is right... Natsu wouldn't give up now..." He pushed himself up to his feet. "We owe it to them to keep on fighting until we can't. That's what they would do for us. If we can't stand up against the odds, we don't deserve to survive."

"...Well said." Rose replied with a smile. "Now we just need a plan." Happy glanced behind her and they followed his eyes to the stack of flower sacks behind him. "Worth a shot."

Happy grabbed a sack and flew out of the room, screaming at the top of his lungs. "Poison mist attack!" He swung the bag and the powder flew towards the guards.

"Don't breathe!" One shouted as they covered their mouths.

"Hold on, this is flour." Another said as Happy flew past him. "Quick, after it!" They raced after the cat, leaving the hallway alone.

"It actually worked." Carla said as she and Rose peaked out the side. "Let's go." They flew down the hall as Carla gave a passing glance to where Happy fled down. "I hope he'll be fine."

"Crap!" Rose shouted before bouncing into Carla. The white cat looked up to find Knightwalker in front of them.

"A simple diversion to draw our forces away is the most basic strategy there is." The red head told them. "Do you think of us as ametures?"

A scream caught the attention of Carla as she recognized the voice. "Wendy!"

Laki's screamed followed and after that was Natsu. "The hell are you doing to them!?" Rose shouted.

"Code ETD requires a large amount of magic power to work, so we're taking it from the Dragon Slayers." E. Erza answered.

Wendy screamed again as tears started forming in Carla's eyes. "Please... stop... You'll kill them!" A thud caught them off guard as Happy was tossed in front of them. "Happy!"

E. Erza walked over and raised her spear. "And just like that, your lucky steak has ended."

"Please, let Wendy go!" Carla begged. E. Erza didn't even flinch at the request, but she was shocked as Happy stood up and walked between her and Carla.

"I... won't let you hurt Carla... not while I'm here." He panted out.

"Same... here." Rose groaned as she did the same. "You'll have to kill us first!"

"So be it." E. Erza smirked as she thrusted her spear at them. Just before impact, the hall exploded into a mist field before the wall was pried open with ice.

"You got a lot of nerve, ya know that?" A voice from the dust said. "Those are our friends you're messing with and you know it."

"Anyone willing to harm one of our guild members is automatically our enemy." Another voice, this one female said.

"How is this possible!?" Carl asked in shock.

"You just screwed up in the worst way possible, because now you're on Fairy Tail's hit list." The man said. "You shouldn't have messed with us." The mist settled, revealing Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster.

The soldiers and their captain stared in shock of the sight while the cats looked on in joy. "Why is Gray Surge here?" One solider asked.

"No, those two are from Earthland." Another solider realized.

"Time to start talking." Gray said as he channeled his magic. "Where's everyone that you're king turned into a lacrima!?" He slammed his hands on the ground and a channel of ice tore through the soldiers. Knightwalker jumped out of the way and charged him, but Erza blocked her with her own blade, creating a massive shock wave.

"Never thought I'd see this..." Rose mumbled.

"Stop it!" Laki screamed far down the hall.

"Laki!" Rose called out.

"She's nearby." Gray said. "And I bet flame brain is with her."

"Get going, Gray. I've got this." Erza said, making Gray run over to the cats and pick them up.

"So how did you guys get here?" Rose asked.

"I'll explain everything later." He said back.

Both Erza's pushed on their weapons before they twisted and separated. "Never thought I'd be stopped by myself." Knightwalker said.

"It's a strange sensation, isn't it?" Erza asked back.

"I am the second captain of the magic warfare unit, Erza Knightwalker." The Fairy Hunter introduced herself.

"I am a wizard of Earthland's Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet." Titania did the same.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Earthland me." Knightwalker said as her spear changed from four pronged and black to one point and gold. "Let's see what you can do! Silfarion!" Erza stared in shock as her counterpart launched forward with blinding speed and swing her spear.

"She's faster..." Erza mumbled. "Very well, then. **Requip: Flight Armor!" **She changed her armor and charged herself. Now matching each other in speed, sparks were flying as the two battled.

"Her speed increased when she changed armor?" Knightwalker asked in shock. Erza swung her blade and Knightwalker jumped over it, her spear changing into one with a crystal guard. "Mel Force!" She thrusted her spear forward and a blast of wind sent Erza crashing through a wall. Knightwalker raced after her and her spear changed into one whit a red tint on the blade.

"Is it Requiping?" Erza asked before noticing something. "No, her weapon is the same. She just changed how it looks."

"Explosion!" Knightwalker slammed the spear down and created a massive explosion that launched Erza into another chamber. The dust settled to reveal Erza in her Flame Empress armor, her sword blocking the attack. "So your magic allows you to change both your weapons and armor, is that it?" She asked jumping down.

"Given that all you can do is alter your weapon, it does seem unfair." Erza noted.

"Depending on its form, I can increase my own power as well." Knightwalker bragged.

"The basics might be different, but it's no different from my own Requip magic." Erza commented.

"This is where you get to see the real power of my magic spear, the Ten Commandments." Knightwalker bragged, entering a fighting stance.

"Come and show me then." Erza egged on. Both charged forward and started clashing their blades, the pressure waves destroying anything they touched.

* * *

_**With Gray and the Cats**_

"Wait, that giant lacrima in the middle of town?" Rose asked. "That was only you and Erza?!"

"I still wanna know how you got turned back to normal." Happy said.

"You can thank Gajeel for that." Gray explained.

"Gajeel?" Carla repeated in shock.

_**Two Hours Ago**_

_Gajeel landed on the ground as the crowd stared at the glowing crystal as it shrank. "What the?" The light faded to show Erza and Gray lying on the ground. Both rose to their knees as the crowd began whispering in panic of the implication they just witnessed. "Seriously, it was only these two?"_

_"Hey, wake up!" He shouted, making them both stand up as the glow around them died. "Good to know your brains are still working."_

_"Gajeel?" Erza asked confused as Gray looked around._

_"Where the hell are we?" He asked._

_"Talk later, run now!" The Slayer summed up._

_ The soliders charged them and Gray tried to use his magic. "What gives? My magic isn't working."_

_"I said run now." Gajeel said, chewing on some metal. "I'll explain everything later." He turned to the mob of soldiers and pulled his head back. **"Iron Dragon Roar!" **Shards of metal shot out of his mouth and forced them back, creating an opening for them to leave._

_The three stood behind a house as a squad of troops ran past them. "So, why were you able to use your magic?" Gray asked Gajeel._

_"Take one of these, and I'll explain." The pierced man said, pulling out a vial of red balls._

_"Enough if the secrecy. Just tell us what's happening." Erza demanded._

_"You two were briefly turned into a giant lacrima." Erza and Gray looked over as E. Gajeel walked out in front of them._

_"Told ya I had it covered." Gajeel smirked._

_"I never doubted you for a second." E. Gajeel smirked as he moved his hat out of the way, showing off his face. "You are me after all."_

_"What the hell!?"/"There's another Gajeel!?" Gray and Erza asked at the same time._

_"Not one hundred percent accurate, miss." E. Gajeel answered. "Edolas Gajeel, at your service."_

_"It's crazy how much we look alike, isn't it?" Gajeel joked._

_"Wait, what was that part about turning into a giant lacrima?" Erza asked, prompting the Gajeels to explain everything._

_"It sounds crazy, I know, but all your friends were turned into a giant lacrima." E. Gajeel said. "The king wants magic power more than anything. The crystal in the plaza was big enough that we thought all of you were in it."_

_"Looks like we were wrong." Gajeel mumbled. "Now we gotta find the rest of it."_

_"Let's start with the first question I asked." Gray said. "What is that your holding, Gajeel?"_

_"They're called X-Balls." He explained. "You can't use you're magic without taking own of these. That's what I was told, anyway."_

_He handed one to both of them and Erza stared at it. "And who told you this?"_

_"Big guy covered in rags. Called himself Mystogan." Gajeel answered._

"That's right. Since Gajeel is a Dragon Slayer, he wouldn't have been sucked up by the Anima." Rose said aloud. "That means all the Dragon Slayers were left in Earthland."

"Gajeel said Mystogan told him to come here." Gray added. "'Pparently, Dragon Slayer magic is super powerful here. It's what he used on the crystal and look what happened to us."

"That means..." Carla mumbled in thought.

"We know where that lacrima is!" Happy shouted.

"Think you can get to it?" Gray asked, earning an 'aye'. "Gajeel's making a mess in the town right now, trying to find it. Think you can take him to it?"

"Think Gajeel can turn everyone back to normal?" Happy asked back.

"At the moment, he's our only hope." Gray answered. "The others can do it, but I don't think they know how."

Happy jumped into the air and activated his magic. "Gajeel and I can take care of this!" He turned and flew out the nearest window.

"...He left before you could tell him where to find Gajeel, didn't he?" Rose asked aloud.

"Hell be fine." Carla said. "We should continue looking for Wendy and the others." Gray nodded and the three kept running down the hall before reaching a massive door.

"That must be the place." Gray said before kicking the door open, showing Laki and Wendy leaning against the slabs and Natsu on the ground. He raced over and helped Wendy off the slab. "Say something, kid!"

"Wake up, Laki!" Rose said, pulling Laki off the rock.

"Damn it, they're all out cold." Gray said.

"I'm sorry, Wendy." Carla cried.

"Wake up, you lazy bum!" Gray shouted, shaking Natsu.

"How is that going to help!?" Rose asked.

"Well, looks like all we can do is feed them some x-balls." Gray said, pulling out the vial.

"That's the stuff Mystogan gave Gajeel?" Rose asked, earning a nod and a ball for Laki that she promptly placed in her mouth. In an instant, Laki was in a coughing fit. "Laki!" The cat screamed in joy, knowing she was alive.

"Alright. Now for Natsu." Gray mumbled as he popped one in his rivals mouth, getting a similar response. "And now Wendy."

Laki opened her eyes and found herself staring at Rose. "Rose... you really came back."

"Course I did. That's what friends do." Rose said back as Natsu stopped coughing.

"Natsu!" Laki snapped up and helped her boyfriend to his knees. "You okay?"

Her answer came when Natsu slammed his fist down before setting it ablaze. "I will be... once we stop them..."

"Wait, Natsu. Don't do anything-" Laki started before a flaming roar cut her and Natsu ran out of the room. "rash."

"Get back, ya pyromaniac!" Gray shouted.

"Gray!? When did you get here?" Laki asked.

The whole room looked at her as Wendy started stirring. "Wendy!" Carla cheered.

"Carla... We need to stop them..." Wendy mumbled. "Everyone is in trouble... The king... wants to destroy Extalia..." Wendy panted out. "He's gonna crash the lacrima into it... he's gonna use our friends as a bomb!" A wave of shock over took everyone in the room but Laki.

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

"Sorry for the delay, but extraction was a success." Byro said to the king.

"Excellent work." Faust said back.

"The power of the Dragon Slayers' is absolutely amazing." The short man added. "With this power, weaponizing it shouldn't be to hard."

"I've been waiting for this." Faust said with a wicked grin. "With this feat, an endless supply of magic will be created from the fusion! Ever lasting magic power will finally be ours!"

* * *

_**Extraction Chamber**_

"Wait, Edolas has islands floating around in the sky." Rose said. "And from the gobbledygook we heard in Extalia, its power comes directly from the city. That's what keeps the magic power in this world in check."

"And our friends in the crystal are on one of those things?" Gray asked.

"That's correct." Carla nodded. "We saw it on our way here. Both Extalia and the lacrima crystal are floating above us right now."

"The army is planing on using Dragon Slayer magic on our friends so it'll hit Extalia faster." Wendy added.

"Hold on, what happens after that?" Gray asked in a panic.

"The magic power of Earthland and Extalia will fuse and create a massive explosion, then the country will finally have eternal magic power." Laki answered, gripping her fist. "If that happens, everyone in our guild will die!"

Footsteps caught their attention as they turned to the door. "Someone's coming!" Gray shouted, ready to fight. The footsteps grew louder as the source was revealed to be... Natsu, scared out of his mind. "You scared us, Natsu!"

"There's two Erza's!" Natsu shouted in a panic. "As if one wasn't enough! Is the end of the world coming!?" He stopped screaming as he looked square at Gray. "It's Gray!"

"Calm down before I knock you out again." Gray said back.

"He's the one we know, Natsu." Rose explained. "Long story short, he, Erza and Gajeel are here to. Happy's on his way to him now, so he bust everyone out of the lacrima."

"Wait, you're the real Gray?" Wendy asked in shock, stomping on Gray.

"You just realized he's here?" Carla asked, making Wendy nod.

"It must be because we're underground." Gray mumbled. "It's not like I'm some nobody."

"Stop sulking and put a shirt on!" Laki shouted.

Gray looked down and finally noticed his bare chest. "When did that happen?"

"You were like that from the beginning." Rose pointed out.

"Wait, that means you're the one who saved us?" Natsu asked.

"Focus!" Laki reminded her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry. Thank you for saving us." Wendy apologized and bowed to Gray. Carla stared at the floor before Wendy turned to her. "Thanks again for saving me, Carla." She hugged the white cat against her face, while Carla kept her depressed look.

Gray found a jacket and threw it over his top. "Okay, I say we find the king and beat his brains out!" Natsu said as stood at the doorway. Laki and Gray agreed and ran past him. "Wait! That's were the two Erza's are fighting!" He turned and pointed down another hallway. "This way!"

"Are you sure we should leave Erza alone?" Laki asked.

"You wanna step in the middle of that?" Gray asked back. Laki, thought for less than a second before fearfully shaking her head 'no' and the three ran down the hall.

"Carla, Rose..." Wendy said as she and the two cats stayed behind. "We need to go to Extalia."

Carla let out a shocked gasp. "Why!?"

"We need to warn them about the psycho kings plan, that's why!" Rose answered. "We need to get them out of there."

"So why aren't we stopping the attack?" Carla asked.

"We can't just let the king do whatever he wants!" Wendy shouted back. "Natsu and the others can stop him. But if the king has weapons we haven't seen, this is our only chance to let them know! We have to let them know that they're in danger!"

"No, I won't go back!" Carla shouted back. "I couldn't care about what happens to those close minded creatures."

Wendy knelt down and looked Carla in the eyes. "It's not about human or Exceed. Every living creature has a right to live, and we have to protect that right." Carla thought back to Marl and her words before looking up at Rose and Wendy.

"I'll always be with you, so there's no reason to be afraid." The girl said with a smile.

"Very well..." Carla said, giving in.

"Just the three of us, like old times." Rose joked.

* * *

_**Street Level**_

Happy flew as fast as he could through the town until he found Gajeel, surrounded by soldiers. "Gajeel!"

The Slayer looked over to see the cat after punching one of the guards. "Never thought I'd be glad to see you."

"I know where everyone is so I'm gonna take you to the lacrima." Happy declared before picking him up.

"Hold on! Don't just grab me!" Gajeel shouted.

"So how did you turn Erza and Gray back to normal?" Happy asked as they flew higher.

Gajeel merely chuckled at the question. "All I had to do was smash it with Dragon Slayer magic."

Happy was shocked at the method. "How'd you know that would work?"

"All I did was what Mystogan told me to." He answered back. "Ya got a problem with that?"

"So did Mystogan come to Edolas too?" Happy asked.

"Why you asking me?" Gajeel asked back. The two reached the lacrima and Gajeel looked in disbelief at the sheer size of it. "Holy hell..."

"It's even bigger than I thought it'd be." Happy added.

"This is Fairy Tail we're talking about." Gajeel said before his stomach growled. "I'd better get enough iron to build a ship after this." He prepared to strike the crystal, only to get knocked back by something crashing into the island. He and Happy looked over to find Pantherlily holding a giant sword like it was nothing. "What's with sword!?"

"Him again?" Happy asked, annoyed.

Two white wings shot out from behind Pantherlily's cape, shocking the two on the island. "The captain of the royal army's first magical warfare unit, Pantherlily. My current job is to protect this lacrima. Make a move and it will be you're last."

"This guy's an Exceed too?" Happy asked in shock.

"Keep behind me!" Gajeel shouted.** "Iron Dragon Sword!"** He launched his sword arm forward, but Pantherlily moved out of the way.

"Bustermarm!" The large sword in the Exceeds hands glowed before the blade grew longer. The visor in the helmet flipped down and he sword the blade, shocking Gajeel. He snapped out of it and jumped out of the way as the cat sliced off a large chunk of the island.

"Pretty sure you don't need a sword that can do that." Happy said as he crashed into the crystal.

Gajeel stared up at Pantherlily as the chunk fell to the ground. "Man, he's tough." He mumbled as the dust settled.

"Do you truly believe that you can defeat me?" The catman asked as he glared at Gajeel.

* * *

**_Castle_**

"Where is this king!?" Natsu asked as he, Laki and Gray ran down the hall.

"Well, given that he's a king, I say he's in a throne room or something." Gray said back.

Natsu slammed his head into Grays in anger. "And were the hell is that?"

"How would I know?" Gray asked back. "It's not like I come here for vacations. Give me a break, flame-tard."

"Stop it, Natsu." Laki said, only for her words to fall on deaf ears. "This place doesn't make any sense. The dungeons are supposed to be underground and the garden is in a really weird shape. This place is so different from anything in Earthland, it's gonna be impossible to find our around."

"What does that mean?" Natsu asked as he and Gray separated.

"It means that this place was designed by a mad man." Gray said.

"Bingo." Laki let out. "I wouldn't be surprised if we found an amusement park in here." The three continued to run down the hall until Laki noticed Natsu and Gray had stopped. "What's going on?" She reached them and noticed the shocked looks on their faces before she followed their eyes and joined their looks.

In front of them was a giant amusement park with giant flashing signs all around. "I didn't think it be literal!" She shouted.

"Is this king even sane?" Natsu asked, grinning like a man possessed.

"Pretty sure you need to watch out for stones, glass house." Gray said. The three entered the place, 'E-Land' it was called by the giant sign in the front as the merry-go-round turned on.

All three looked over as it turned and showed Sugarboy riding on one of the horses. "How wonderfully fun." He stoically said as the ride spun him around. The circle completed and he was looking back at them. "Would you like to join me?"

The three were so confused by the sight that they almost missed the giant ship coming up from behind. "Move!" Gray showed and they did jut that. All three looked up from their backs as the ship rocked backwards.

"This is truly fun magic is about to run dry in this world." Hughes said from the edge of the ship. "Can you guys even understand how we feel?"

"The kingdom of Edolas WILL have an unlimited supply of magic, and we'll do what ever it takes to make that happen." Sugarboy declared.

"We're desperate." Hughes confessed as he pulled out a wand as Natsu, Laki and Gray stared at the two captains. "So we'll crush anyone who stands in our way!"

* * *

**This king is absolutely insane, and not in the fun loveable way like some of my favorite characters. Still, big fights are coming next chapter. ****And just because it's one of my favorite openings, you guys get this.**

* * *

_**Opening - The Rock City Boy**_

_**The camera pans down to show Natsu, Wendy, Erza, Laki, Gajeel, and Gray sitting/standing with Rose, Carla, and Happy before them. The three cats get a character shot, followed by Gray and Gajeel, Erza and Wendy, and then Natsu and Laki. The camera shifts to the royal city as it pans up. The Fairy Tail logo flashes on to the screen the camera stops at the lacrima floating above the city before the screen turns white.**_

_**Natsu is then shown punching a monster in suit before Hughes waves a wand and more monsters jump up. The scene then shows Gray and Sugarboy battling over a key trapped in ice. Byro is then shown chasing Coco holding said key. The camera then shows Laki activating her Dual Elemental Dragon Mode, with Coco watching in amazement.**_

_**Both Erzas are then shown clashing with their blades before another character shot of their faces. Nichiya is then shown leading the Extalian Royal guard and Nadi. Gajeel then blocks a massive sword with his arms before he and Pantherlily glare at each other. Faust is then shown glowing in a purple aura before a massive silhouette of a beast is shown with rocks floating in the air. Before him, the Dragon Slayers ready for a fight.**_

_**A long screen shot is shown of the Edolas Fairy Tail members, followed by a white Exceed in robes looking at Carla as Happy looks confused. Mystogan, with out his mask, shown hoisting his staff into the air as the people of Edolas did the same. Natsu's face is shown against a bright background, followed by Happy's, then Gray's and finally Gajeel's.**_

_**Happy, Carla, and Rose are shown falling though the sky before their wings shot out of their backs and they share a glance. A mirade of shots are shown before the Dragon Slayers take up the screen. The camera pulls back to show everyone else, before pulling back one more time.**_

* * *

**Don't expect me to do that with every theme, just the one so REALLY like.**

**Poll update: 'Secret' is still in first with 39 votes, and 'Joins with the Exceed' is behind by seven votes. 'Max as partner' and 'Stays Behind' are tied at nineteen apiece. 'Nab as partner' has 8 and Warren as partner' has seven. Bye.**

**NiA and Chris are busy, so forgive all the errors.**


	47. Carnival From Hell

**Chapter 47**

**Carnival From Hell**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback / Dreams_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

"Tell me, will you go back to your cages like good little animals, or do we have to force you back?" Sugarboy asked.

"You don't give them a choice, you just force them." Hughes said back before raising his wand. "Besides, we already took all the Dragon Slayers power. So we don't need them anymore. And with Code ETD active, we only have one option to deal with these peons." The ship started glowing before it lurched forward.

"Come to mama." Laki smirked before opening her mouth. In the blink of an eye, she devoured the wooden frame of the ship, leaving only a few bits of metal to fall to the ground.

"Se ate the whole thing?!" Hughes asked in shock. "Alright, try eating this!" He waved the wand again and the carrousel horses flew off and at them. The multiple plastic horses created a mass of smoke on impact, save for Sugarboys. The smoke slowly cleared to show a shield of ice blocking them. "When did that get there? Is this really Earthland magic?"

"So they really don't need items to preform magic?" Sugarboy asked from the ground. "It's a sight to behold."

Natsu then ignited his feet, shocking Hughes even more. "His feet are on fire!?"

"That ain't all I can't do!" Natsu shouted before jumping up and punching Hughes in the face, sending him crashing to the ground. "Give us back our friends!"

"Not my call to make." Hughes said back. "But even if it was, I'm not giving up on unlimited magical power. So just accept the fact that your friends are gone!" He waved his wand and it glowed again.

"If you haven't figured how stubborn we are yet, then I'll just beat it into you!" Natsu declared, unaware of the roller coaster cart coming towards him.

"Natsu, behind you!" Laki shouted before she and Gray sank into the ground. "Why are we sinking!?"

"The ground is like quicksand all of a sudden." Gray added, missing Sugarboy's smirk.

Natsu listened to Laki and turned to see the cart before jumping over it. "Nice try, but you missed."

"Did I?" Hughes mockingly asked back before waving his wand in a spiral. "Hell Tornado!"

"Huh?" Natsu asked before looking up. The cart started creating a track behind it and was spiraling towards him. "Whoa, that's awesome! The cart is making its own track!"

"That's not something to cheer, ya moron!" Hughes shouted back. "Oh, who cares. Behold my Command Baton. It let's me control everything inside this park."

"I don't care what it can do!" Natsu declared before destroying the cart with a flaming punch. "Now you can't control that anymore!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Hughes smirked, waving the wand around. "What kind of park only has one coaster, ya moron?" Three more carts appeared and charged Natsu. He jumped out of the way of one, but landed in another.

Before he could jump out of the cart, mechanical hands appeared and held him in place. "You better let me go right now!"

"Saftey is a big concern here at E-Land." Hughes condescendingly said as he waved the wand around. "The Hell's Coaster ride is ten times faster than normal today, so enjoy it for your last five minutes." He looked up to see Natsu on the verge of barfing. "You just got on this thing! How on Edolas can you be this lame!?"

As the coaster danced above them, Gray and Laki started sinking deeper into the ground. "Laki, you gotta go help Natsu." Gray said. "As long as he's in that thing, he's even more useless than normal."

"This is not the time to be insulting him." Laki pointed out. "But you're right. **Wood Dragon Whip!"** She turned her arm into a flexible branch and it hooked onto a coaster. The speeding ride pulled out of the ground and she started climbing up her whip arm. "Hold on, Natsu! I'm coming!"

"Hurry... Laki..." Natsu groaned out.

"That girl's either really brave or really stupid." Hughes commented.

"Okay, now for me." Gray said before bringing his hands together. **"Ice-Make: Grappling Hook!"** Two hooks on chains shot out of his hands and hooked two solid edges, letting him pull himself out.

"If you could do that all along, why not go save the Dragon Slayer?" Sugarboy asked, watching the scene.

"I could, but then there'd be no one left to rearrange that ugly mug you call a face." Gray said back.

"Cocky, aren't we?" The captain asked back as Gray brought his hands together.

**"Ice-Make: Death Scythe!"** A wicked scythe appeared in his hands and Gray swung it a Sugarboy, only for the blade to warp and fall apart.

"It's made of ice, isn't it?" Sugarboy asked. "Truly, Earthland magic is something to behold."

"What did you do?" Gray asked as he landed, holding the only solid piece of ice left, the pole.

"This weapon, the Rosa Esparda, soften everything and anything you could throw at me." The captain declared, angering Gray.

Back in the air, Laki finally reached the cart. "Natsu, snap out of it." She begged as she tried prying the hands off her boyfriend. "We need to work together, I can't move these arms!" Natsu could only groan in pain of being on a vehicle.

Hughes chuckled before waving the baton around, making Laki scream in horror and Natsu's motion sickness worse. He laughed at their misery before making the cart go a hard right turn into a pool of water. "I-I'm saved..." Natsu groaned out.

"Take a look at this." Hughes pointed over to a giant screen that showed Laki hugging a sick Natsu in a panic, making her turn red in embarrassment. "So tell me, what do you think of Edolas' magic? Yeah, it's amazing, isn't it? For something so fantastic to disappear soon really pisses me off. Good thing that won't happen anymore, thanks to your friends."

"Is that why you're gonna kill them?" Natsu asked before stepping out of the cart, catching Hughes attention. "You're gonna kill our friends and the Exceeds just so you keep playing with these stupid toys?!"

"Yep." Hughes plainly said. "Their sacrifice will insure that we will receive everlasting magic power."

"Stop screwing around!" Natsu shouted, lighting his arms on fire. "Our friends are still alive in that lacrima, and you don't have the right to take them." He stopped next to Laki and glanced at her, making her nod and stand up. "I don't care about your magic power. But you're not gonna use my friends like this! Lives are on the line!"

Hughes only smirked at the bravado before reaching for his wand. **"Wood Dragon Splinter Shot!"** Laki shouted before sending giant sharpened logs at Hughes.

**"Fire Dragon Roar!"** Natsu unleashed a torrent of flames that hit the logs and set them ablaze.

"Do you share the same brain or something?" The captain mockingly asked before waving his wand. Waves of water rose up and captured the logs, dousing the flames and holding them in place. "I can control everything and anything in this park, including the water!" He waved his wand and the now spike filled waves crashed into Natsu and Laki.

* * *

**_Balcony_**

"Sir, the time has come." Byro told the king, looking out over the balcony. "All prepeations are complete."

"Good..." Faust nodded back before looking up at the sky. "Fare thee well, false gods." The two then walked through the castle until they reached a large cannon pointed up at Extalia.

"The magic energy we took from the Dragon Slayers was more than nessecary." Byro said. "Once attacthed to any island, it will be ours to control. All though it's obvious which we should control, the one with our lacrima on it. And then crash it into that horrid home of felines. The impact will fuse both magical energies together and everlasting magic power will be ours."

Faust looked at his weapon in wonder as Byro held up a large key. "M'lord, here is the key to end the Exceeds for ever."

"Your majesty! Wait!" Both men turned to see Coco running towards them.

"Coco! I've told you a thousand times not to run around like a child when the king is present!" Byro scolded as the girl came to a stop.

"You can't fire it yet!" She shouted. "Lily's on the island fighting the Earthland wizards."

* * *

_**Lacrima Island**_

Gajeel had Happy on his back and used his Club to block the giant sword from hitting him. "Not bad for a giant cat."

"So this is Earthland magic?" Pantherlily asked himself. "Impressive."

"Course I had to come to another world to find a decent fight." Gajeel mumbled. "Let's make this a first blood match."

"I don't know how much longer I can hold you." Happy groaned. "You're way heavier than Natsu. Then again, I haven't dropped Lucy yet."

"You really wanna say something like that out loud?" Gajeel asked.

"She's in the lacrima, she can't hear me." The cat said back as Pantherlily's blade glowed and shrank.

"Put me down." Gajeel said. "Doesn't feel right having flame brains cat flying me around. Until I can find my own, I'm skipping out on the dog fighting and work on earth."

"If you say so..." Happy nodded before lowering to the ground.

"Magic power transfer complete." Pantherlily mumbled before the blade glowed again. "Bustermarm, redeploy."

"Talk about never skipping arm day with that thing." Gajeel said before jumping out of the way of a swing that sent a chunk of the island clean off.

"That was just one swing!" Happy shouted in fear.

"So it's not just the weapon, it's the guy behind it." Gajeel said.

"Once Burstermarm and I are done, you two won't be anything more than another stain of rust on its cross guard." Pantherlily declared.

"The stain of rust is an honor to me." Gajeel said back before Pantherlily charged him.

"Take this!" The cat captain swung the sword, forcing Gajeel to grab Happy and jump out of the way.

"This guy is crazy!" Happy shouted. "Please tell me you have a plan!?"

"'Course I do." The Slayer smirked back. "I'm just playing around a bit first."

"You dare mock me!?" Pantherlily flew over to the side and swung the blade again, making Gajeel throw Happy backwards before blocking the sword. "If you wish to survive, you must take this seriously."

"Who said I wasn't taking this seriously?" Gajeel asked back. "Im just enjoying fighting a real opponent."

"I'm not some kind of rag doll, ya know!?" Happy shouted.

Gajeel merely glanced at the cat. "If that the kind of thanks I get for saving your life, maybe I should have let him slice your head off! Don't test me, understand!?"

"I'm starting to think you're scarier than Lucy." Happy fearfully said back.

"The comedy act is finished. Time to get the show on the road." Gajeel said.

"Bring your best, because I promise it won't be enough!" Pantherlily declared.

'Im starting to worry about everyone else.' Happy thought. 'I hope their okay.'

* * *

_**Castle**_

"If you use Code ETD's final stage now, Lily will die as well!" Coco shouted.

Faust looked down at her in a glare. "I should care because?"

Coco let out a small gasp at the Kings question. "But... He's our ally..."

"Coco, the greatest of allies are willing to sacrifice themselves for the cause." Byro said, stepping forward.

"No... I don't want Lily to be a sacrifice because he's my friend!" Coco wined.

"The kingdom of Edolas cannot put its faith on some has-been exceed!" Byro shouted.

"Why are you being such a jerk!?" Coco asked before grabbing the key out of his hands and running towards the door. "I won't let you kill him!"

"Get back here at once!" Byro shouted.

"Coco!" Faust staff started sparking before he fired a blast at her feet, burning them. "Since the first moment you could, you've loved to run, haven't you? I loved the sight of you running around excitedly, more than anything." He fired another blast at her legs, and Byro actually looked shocked. "Hand over the key..."

Coco pushed herself up to her feet and forced herself forward, taking the key with her. "Coco!" He shouted in anger before turning to the short man. "Byro, get her at once!"

"Ye-yes, right away!" The chief of staff nodded before running after the girl.

Coco kept running down the hall, but ever step felt like she was running on hot coals. 'It hurts...' She thought in pain. 'It really hurts... this is the first time running has been this painful...' She glanced at the key in her hand. 'I also want eternal magic power, but I really don't want Lily to die! What do I do!?'

* * *

_**Monster Academy**_

Back in E-Land, Natsu coughed himself awake before looking around. He found himself in a giant class room with creatures all wearing the same uniform. "Where am I know!? Laki!? Are you safe!?"

"Over here!" He looked over to a coffin in the front of the class room. "Get me out of this thing!"

Natsu jumped down and landed in front of the box. "How'd you get in there?" He asked as he opened the door.

"I don't know!" Laki answered. "One moment I was floating up stream and all of a sudden I got in here." She noticed the shocked look on her boyfriends face. "What? Why are you making that face?"

"What's up with your clothes?!" Natsu asked, making Laki look down and finding herself in a skimpy genie outfit.

"What the hell am I wearing!?" She asked before finding a plaque on the side.

"'The Complete Transformation Actors Box. Now transform yourself beautifully and let's explore the land of fairy tales together.'" Natsu read. "Look, there's a dial here. It must control the costumes."

"Change me back to normal!" She said, closing the box as she got back in. Natsu spun the dial and each costume was just as ridiculous as the first one. The last one was just a school swimsuit with a floaty tube. "How is this a fairy tale costume?" Natsu laughed a little bit before Laki chopped him the head. "Focus!"

"Where'd you go?" Both looked over to the door as Hughes' voice grew louder. "Damn Earthland wizards..."

"Its him!" Natsu said.

"Quick, change me back!" Laki shouted, stepping back into the box. "This outfit is embarrassing!"

Natsu glanced back over with a smirk. "I just got a great idea..."

Hughes walked around the attraction, looking for the couple. "Man, what a flashy way to get washed up." He mumbled. "Either they're weaker than I thought or they're setting up a lame ambush."

"I'M NOT DOING THAT!" Laki shouted, making the captain turn to both Dragon Slayers, the female one in a red bunny suit. Hughes stared at the two of them for a second before pointing his weapon upwards. Every monsters eyes glowed red before they lurched forward at the two of them. "Oh, crap..."

"I told you we should have gone with my plan!" Natsu shouted, earning a kick in the shin from Laki.

"That plan was never going to work!" Laki said back. "And why is everyone here a monster in uniform!?"

"This is the Monster Academy." Hughes said as the creatures surrounded the two. "Where the main attraction is the daily lives of the students on campus."

"Can you at least give me back my normal clothes!?" Laki asked, earning a tongue out from the captain. "That's it!" She launched forward in anger, ready to strike him down.

"You really wanna fight me here, in my Academy?" Hughes mockingly asked before a giant Frankenstein to swat her out of the building. "Go get her." He ordered the others and the monsters followed after her.

"Laki!" Natsu shouted concerned before wraps bound his arms and legs.

"In this Academy, all the monsters all my soldiers." Hughes declared behind a mummy in uniform. "Awesome, isn't it?" Natsu burst into flames with a roar, destroying the bandages. "He's covered his whole body in flames?!"

**"Fire Dragon Talon!"** Natsu spun in the air and kicked Hughes back, sending him crashing off the large desk.

"Frankenstein Knuckle!" In midair, Hughes pointed his wand at Natsu before the Frankenstein monster punched the Slayer repearedly. Natsu finally blocked one before sending the large monster crashing to the ground. "Such power! Monster army! Take him down!"

Instantly, the student body returned to his side and glared at Natsu. "Hahahahah! I wonder if you can win against all these monsters!" He pointed the wand forward and the monsters marched past him towards Natsu.

"My turn..." Natsu mumbled before setting himself ablaze. Every monster stopped in a panic and ran away.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Hughes asked as he looked around. "Get back here and fight!" The monsters completely igbnored him and Hughes looked forward. In the mass of flames, he saw... "A real monster!" He dropped his wand in a panic.

* * *

_**With Laki**_

Laki flew through the air before using her whip spell to latch onto a building and bring herself to the ground, only to crash into Coco as she ran around the corner. "Ow..." Laki groaned before looking around. "Crap, I flew really far. I need to get back to Natsu." She looked down to Coco on the ground. "Are you okay? What happened to your feet?"

"Help me..." She whimpered out.

"Coco! Get over here!" Byro shouted as he ran into view.

"Please, help me..." Coco said before raising the key. "Take this..." She let out a small gasp as she recognized Laki. 'Oh no, she's one of the Dragon Slayers... I can't give her this key. What should I do?'

Byro finally reached her and panted heavily. "For the last time, hand me that key."

"You..." Laki mumbled before looking at Coco. "I don't know what's going on, but I do know you. You're the man who drained our magic." She stood up and entered a fighting stance. "I'm gonna pay you back for all the pain you caused me and my friends!"

"You!? You're supposed to be dead!?" Byro said, shocked that Laki was moving around. "What have Hughes and Sugarboy been doing!?"

'Natsu can handle that clown in the academy...' Laki thought before looking down at Coco. 'and I can't just leave her here alone. Whatever that key does, it must be pretty important to him.'

"I'm ordering you Coco; hand over the key." Byro growled out.

'Jeeze, and I thought Everlue was a creeper.' Laki thought. "You want something? Here you go! **Wood Dragon Splinter Shot!"** A giant spiked log shot out of her arm and flew at him.

"That log just came out of no where!" Byro shouted before barely dodging the log. Another one shot forward before it turned into a barrage of logs. 'Is this really what Dragon Slayer magic is capable of?' Another barrage launched at him. "Take this!" He threw a vial of red liquid that hit the logs, making them burst into flames. "Flame Liquid!"

"How'd that fire get there?" Laki asked.

"Be careful! That's his magic!" Coco shouted.

Byro smirked before he realized the logs didn't turn to ash and kept coming at him. "How!?"

"This is a combo move me and Natsu do all the time." Laki said. "Compared to his flames, you've got nothing."

"Very well, take this!" He pulled out vial of blue liquid and threw it, making it turn into a tornado. "Storm Liquid!" The gale winds blew Laki back before she used her whip spell and hooked a coaster track, pulling her out of the wind.

She spun over the track before letting go, flipping in the air. **"Wood Dragon Tail Crush!"** Her leg glowed before she crowned him in the head with enough force to send him crashing through the floor. "And done!"

'That was incredible.' Coco thought before looking at the key in her hands. 'Maybe I should just give her the key. Magic power is fine and all, but I won't let the king hurt Lily. What's the right thing to do?'

The ground started shaking as Laki turned to the hole she just created. "Okay, that's definitely not my stomach." A giant tentacle rose out of the hole and grabbed Coco.

"You should have just given me the key!" Byro shouted as he shot out of the hole, now a giant octopus. "Octopus Liquid! Now behold my power!" Coco screamed in pain as Byro's new limb squeezed her. "Yes, keep on screaming, little girl. And now that Dragon Slayer magic won't work on me."

"Well see about that!" Laki shouted before jumping out of the way of a tentacle.

"I want my revenge on you, little girl." Byro said, chasing the bunny girl.

"I always hated seafood." Laki said before jumping out of the way of another limb. **"Wood Dragon Splinter Shot!"** She fired a storm of sharp logs, only for them to bounce off. "Okay, that didn't-" A tendril hit Laki and sent her crashing into a building. "work."

"Didn't you say you pay me back for all the pain I caused you and your friends?" Byro asked, sprawling towards her. "Is this how plan on doing that!?" He swung a tendril and Laki barely managed to jump out of the way, using her Whip to hook a tentacle.

"Let's try this!" She swung around the limb and pulled, before it squeezed right off the main body.

Byro screamed in pain as Laki reached the tentacle holding Coco. "Let her go, now!" She shouted, climbing up the sucker.

"After what you just did to me!? No chance in hell!" Byro shouted back. "Besides, she's a member of our side, so why should you care about what happens to her?"

"She's in pain, can't you see that!?" Laki asked.

"Then what do you call this?" He tightened his grip, and Coco screamed again.

"That's it!" Laki grabbed a tentacle and jumped off, tying him up as she spun around.

"Let me out of this predicament, you worm!" Byro demanded.

"Since you don't care about your own friend, someone has to!" Laki declared. "If this is how you treat your friends, then you don't deserve to have any! Poison Wood Dragon Mode!" She entered her dual element mode, shocking Byro.

"TWO elements!?" He asked before starting to wobble. "My legs..."

"As a member of Fairy Tail, it's my job to protect those who can't protect themselves!" Laki said before jumping up to his face. **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Dryad's Might - Toxic Knot Knuckle Fury!"** Her knuckles grew wood knots before those grew sharp thorns. She then cocked her fists back and unleashed a torrent of poisoned infused punches.

The final fist was a haymaker that sent him crashing backwards into the academy, out cold. Coco fell out of the sucker clad arm before Laki jumped down and grabbed her. "You okay?"

"I think so..." The little girl nodded before Byro's head burst into flames. "What's happening?"

"Natsu..." Laki smiled before the wall exploded open, showing Natsu punching Hughes in the face.

"How's this for a monster!?" He asked before sending the captain crashing to the ground.

'Byro and Hughes were just defeated?' Coco asked herself in shock.

"What the hell is with the giant octopus!?" Natsu asked as he landed.

"You always were one for an entrance." Laki joked as she walked over.

"Who do you have there?" He asked.

"I don't know her name, but that guy was going after her." She explained before looking down at the girl. "Are you okay?

Coco slowly lifted the key upwards and showed it to them. "This is what he wanted. This is the key that will turn your friends into a weapon."

"What?" Natsu asked as Laki set Coco down.

"You mean that's what's going to make the lacrima crash into Extalia?" Laki asked. "Why were you running around with it?"

Coco dropped her head, too tired to keep it up anymore. "They told me we could have magic power that lasts forever... but I want everlasting peace... so please, destroy this key for me!"

"Wait, so all we have to do is destroy this and they can't kill our friends?" Laki asked, earning a nod. "Then what are we waiting for!"

"This is my time!" Natsu reached out to grab the key, only to grab air instead. "What the?"

"You can't just give something this valuable to our enemies, Coco." All looked to the ground to see Sugarboy sliding on the ground, key in hand. "This key is the property of his majesty."

"Sugarboy!" Coco screamed.

"The key!" Natsu shouted.

"Not good!" Laki added.

"Give it back!" Coco screamed, reaching out for him.

"I'm not through with you yet!" Gray shouted as he jumped off of Byro, while riding a motorcycle.

"You really need to let it go." Sugarboy mocked as Gray gave chase.

"That's not gonna happen!" The wizard said before landing.

"Gray!" Natsu/Laki shouted at the same time.

"Ill deal with mister cleft chin here!" He shouted back, driving through a gat after Sugarboy. "The rest is up to you!"

"Hmph. You know, persistence isn't admirable here." Sugarboy huffed back.

"Say that to my face, I dare you!" Gray shouted back.

"Guess I'll just have to deal with you now." The blonde waved his sword over the ground and the tiles turned to liquid, forcing gray to move to the side.

"We gotta help him!" Nastu shouted as he and Laki raced after their guild mate.

"We need that key!" Laki added before they started sinking into the ground themselves. "I hate this stuff."

"I can't move my legs! Natsu shouted.

"Hang on!" Laki turned her arm into her whip spell and was about to latched onto a near by castle. That was before a large shadow covered the two. "Oh, come on!" Byro crashed down on them, almost smothering them. "Now I have a new reason to hate sushi!"

The lights started shutting off as a voice declared the park was closed. But that didn't stop Sugarboy from laughing as he slid down the hall, still holding the key. "Get back here!" Gray shouted. "How in the hell are you even sliding around?"

"Hmmm..." Sugarboy mumbled in thought. "I have no idea either."

"Ooookay?" Gray asked back. "So then what's that key for?"

"This key activates the Dragon Chain Cannon." Sugarboy bragged.

"The what?" Gray asked back.

"Sorry, but that's all you're gonna get from me." The blonde mocked.

'Going off the name, that has to be something related to all that Dragon Slayer Magic they stole.' Gray thought. 'Wendy said the army's planing on using it to hit the island holding the lacrima and force it into Extalia.'

"All that matters is that you're not getting this key." Sugarboy declared.

"Which just means I can't let you leave with it, either!" Gray said before leaning to the side and sending a wave of ice towards the pink-armored captain. **"Ice-Make: Floor!"**

The ice snaked along the ground as Sugarboy smirked. "Haven't you learned yet?" He placed the blade on the ice and it turned soft. "Every thing you throw at me can turn into puddy with my Rosa Esparda." He missed the smile on Grays face as he started spinning out of control.

"Just cause you can make something soft doesn't mean it won't still be slippery for you." Gray said before watching Sugarboy crash into the wall. He twisted the handlebars and the bike started spinning in a curl before he launched it at the captain.

"Not bad, but it won't work on me!" Sugarboy said before holding his sword out. The whole bike turned to liquid and melted around him as Gray jumped from behind. "The key!"

"Tiem for you to shatter!" Gray shouted as he grabbed the key and froze it solid. "What the?"

"Wow, this is cold, ice boy." Sugarboy said, his arm frozen along side the key.

"Dotn call me that, I hate it!" Gray shouted in anger. "And why won't this thing shatter?"

"Did you really think you could just shatter this like a piece of junk?" The captain asked as the ice grew. "But it is pretty cold, and I'm not one for holding strange men's hands. So, could you please let go?"

"You're telling me you don't see the situation your in?" Gray asked, confusing Sugarboy. "You guys might need this key, but we don't." Sugarboy looked at him confused. "Since I can't break it, I'll just freeze it solid so you can't use it!" He shouted, coating the key in even more ice.

"It's pointless." The blonde smirked. "My Rosa Esparda can soften all the ice you can throw at me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Gray smirked back. "One wrong move, and your key is a pretzel."

Realizing he was right, Sugarboy tried to sound tough. "Then-then I'll just fine tune it myself."

"What the hell are you even talking about!?" Gray asked.

"It means all I have to do is kill you first." He answered darkly before swinging his sword at the ice.

"So that the way you wanna play it?" Gray asked before sending another blast of ice at the key. "I just freeze you with this key of yours!"

The two then started a cycle of freezing and melting, freezing and melting, freezing and melting. "Let go of it!" Sugarboy shouted.

"Freeze!" Gray shouted at the key. With a final push from both sides, the key gained a small crack on it.

"How is that even possible!?" Sugarboy asked. "The key cracked!?"

"Damn right it is." Gray smirked. "Now it's time for it to break!"

"No! Stop it! It'll break!" Sugarboy begged in a panic.

"If it means saving my friends, I'll do anything!" Gray shouted, sending another blast of ice to the key. "I'll shatter this thing into a million pieces!"

"Stop, you don't understand!" The blonde should. "You need this key just as much as we do!"

"What?" Gray asked.

"Lets just call a ceasefire! The key will break!" Sugarboy warned.

"Give me one reason I should believe that!" Gray shouted before slamming the captain into the wall behind him.

"Because, without this key, you'll never be able to turn your friends back to normal." Sugarboy said.

"...Don't bullshit me." Gray said back.

"Its true!" Sugarboy shouted back. "The Dragon Chain Cannon is pure Dragon Slayer Magic. Do you have any idea what that kind of power is capable of here!?"

Gray went wide eyed as he remembered Gajeel's explanation. "_I broke the lacrima after hitting it with my Dragon Slayer Magic. After that, it turned you two back to normal. Here in this world, Dragon Slayer Magic can do all sorts of crazy stuff."_

"If you hit the lacrima with the Dragon Chain Cannon, you'll turn every one of your friends back to normal." Sugarboy said. "Now do you see why this key is so important? Neither one of us can afford to lose this key."

"We have four Dragon Slayers with us. We don't need this key." Gray said back.

"By the time they finish breaking the lacrima, it'll be curtains for your friends inside it." Sugarboy said back. "Tomorrow, it'll start transforming into magic power. The plan was to send it crashing into Extalia before that occurred. Though with four dragon Slayers, you could save a lot of people. But with out this key, you can't save them all! So let go already!"

The key cracked even more as Sugarboy smirked at the look on Gray's face. "Like hell I'll just give you the key!" Gray shouted before sending one final wave of ice that broke the key.

"Th-the-the key!" Sugarboy shouted in a panic. "What's the matter with you!? I wasn't pulling your leg!" He tried putting the key back together like a puzzle, but it failed. Angered, he charged Gray with his sword pointed at the Ice mages heart. "You just domed your friends to death!"

He hit his target... or so he thought. Gray had tossed his jacket off and it took the hit for him. "You're dead wrong, pal. Everyone is coming home with us!"

'He used his jacket as a decoy. This is bad.' Sugarboy thought as Gray grew ice on his left hand and right elbow.

**"Ice-Blade: Seven Strike Dance!"** Gray spun around seven times, striking Sugarboy with enough force to break his armor and send him flying backwards.

"Y-you just doomed everyone, ice boy." The captain groaned out. "Without that key... everyone in that lacrima... is doomed to die..."

"See, here's the thing you don't know about us maker mages." Gray smirked as Sugarboy watched him make an exact replica of the key he just destroyed. "I can make anything."

* * *

**This chapter had some tricky bits to it because I had to think of something for Laki to wear that I could see her wearing. That meant no swimsuits, no leather, no genie outfit, but I couldn't jut put her back into her clothes. So, I went with the bunny suit. Also, unlike Lucy, Laki actually BEAT Byro in this fic instead of knocking him off his feet.**

**Poll update: 'Secret' is still in the lead with 40 votes and 'Joins with Exceeds' is behind by 8 votes. 'Stays Behind' is at 20 votes, with 'Max as Partner' behind by 1 vote, and 'Warren as Partner' and 'Nab as Partner' are tied with 8 votes apiece.**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	48. Impact Aversion

**Chapter 48**

**Impact Aversion**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

The two Erza's slashed with their weapons before they were forced apart by the shockwave they created. "We might look and sound alike, but do we also fight the same way?" Knightwalker asked.

"I'm curious about that, myself." Erza said back. "Let's find out, shall we?" Both launched forward with a roar, shaking the room apart even more as they clashed.

* * *

_**Extalia**_

To call the land of the cats full of tension would be an understatement. The entire populous stared as Wendy, Rose, and Carla walked through the city. And they weren't exactly subtle with their jeers about the three girls either. "Please let me speak to the queen." Wendy said to the mob. "Extalia is in great danger."

"Excuse me, coming through!" Nadi shouted, hopping up and down through the crowd before reaching the three. "You three are forbidden to be here! Fallens and humans will only bring trouble to Extalia!"

"Trouble is coming wither you like it or not!" Rose said back. "If you want to survive, you'll take us to the queen. If not everyone here will die."

"Just how did you escape Sir Nichiya and the royal guards?" Nadia asked.

"The Royal Army turned them all into a giant lacrima." Carla said plainly. The citizens stared at her in shock before turning to each other... and bursting into laughter and started mocking Wendy and the two cats with her.

"It's the truth!" The petite girl shouted. "They're planing to attack any second!" The citizens payed her no mind and started praising the queen and her Magic. They just kept laughing while Nadi started shaking in fear.

"Hey morons!" Rose shouted. "If they found a way to turn living beings from Earthland into lacrima, why wouldn't they turn it on something all ready in this world!?"

"Shut up, ya dirty fallen!" One cat shouted before throwing a rock at her, hitting her in the face.

"Rose!" Wendy shouted in concern before the mob started throwing more rocks at the three, praising their queen at the same time. The three covered themselves up as Wendy begged them to stop. The cats ignored her while Nadi stood still. "You can do what ever you want to me, but leave Carla and Rose alone! They're the same as you!"

The cats once again ignored her and the rocks pelted them even more, forcing the girl to cover her feline friends as the mob started chanting 'go away.'

* * *

_**Lacrima Island**_

Gajeel brought his hands up in defense, but was still forced back by the massive sword. He eventually came to a quick stop, still blocking the blade while looking at Pantherlily. "Being able to stop a sword that can crush iron with your bare arm... Earthland's magic is impressive."

"Sorry pal, but an Iron Dragon's scales aren't your run of the mill iron." The Earthlander said back. "Now you answer me; you're one of those cats, aren't you? So why are you trying to wipe them out?"

Pantherlily merely glared out his helmets visor at the man. "Yeah..." Happy nervously spoke up from the side. "You're an Exceed like me. So, do you wanna split a fish with me?"

The large cat merely hoisted his sword up. "That's all ancient history now." He simply said before slamming it back down. "That place is nothing but a pack of lies!"

'A pack of lies?' Happy asked himself. 'What's he talking about?'

"Looks like you got kicked out, didn't you?" Gajeel asked. "I know what that's like." He thought back to the other Dragon Slayers and their cats and his quest to find his own. A smirk appeared on his face as the sword began to crack. "You're fine with me! But you're still gonna be my cat!"

"WHAT!?" Happy asked in shock of the statement.

"He just destroyed Bustermarm!?" The armored cat in shock, missing Gajeel jumped off the lacrima and cracked him in the face.

"But not until you learn who's stronger than you, pussycat." He said, as they started fighting in the air before the armored cat got sent to the ground by a solid fist. "All three of them are gonna wish they had a cat like mine!" Gajeel shouted with a sick grin on his face. **"Iron Dragon Roar!"** He let out a torrent of metal shards that destroyed a chunk of the island.

The blast actually knocked Happy into the air, who just stared at the laughing Gajeel. "Gajeel's really scary when he's happy!"

The dust settled and Pantherlily stood up, his armor destroyed by the blast, before throwing his cloak off. "There we go." Gajeel smirked, cracking his knuckles. Pantherlily then rocketed forward and punched Gajeel in the face. "So that's how you wanna play, huh!?" He asked before throwing his own fist.

* * *

_**Royal Castle**_

Gray stood over an unconscious Sugarboy, holding his ice key by the teeth. "Told you I can make anything I want, chinstrap." He said.

"Gray!" The maker mage looked over his shoulder to see Natsu running over to him. "What's the big idea, leaving me and Laki behind like that!?" He asked as he reached his rival.

"Sorry. I was busy dealing with this chump." Gray motioned to the blonde.

"And that's another thing!" Natsu reached down and started shaking the captain. "What happened to the key!?"

"Natsu, just calm down and look over here for a second." Gray said. "Things are starting to go our way now, but we're not in the clear just yet. Hold up, where's Laki?"

"She told me to go on ahead." He said back.

* * *

_**With Laki**_

"Come on, pull!" Laki begged as Coco tried pulling no her out.

"I'm trying!" The other girl said before falling backwards, fake rabbit ears in hand.

* * *

_**With Natsu and Gray**_

"Listen, Natsu. With this key, we can save every one of our friends." Gray said, holding the key up.

"Huh?" The pinkette asked back.

"The king plans to blast the lacrima on the island with the cannon so it'll move and crash into Extalia." Gray said. "But if we can change its trajectory, we can blast the crystal with pure Dragon Slayer magic and turn everyone back to normal."

"I don't get it, but we can turn everyone back right?" Natsu asked.

"The cannon is straight ahead." Gray said.

"Then let's go!" Natsu cheered.

"But there's just one problem." Gray said. "We don't have a way to open that room."

"Then we just break the door down!" Natsu shouted back.

"I don't think that'll work." The ice wizard said. "They said it's made from anti-magic lacrima. So we can't just bust it down."

"Well, we need to try." Natsu said back.

"And if it doesn't work, what then?" Gray asked before metal footsteps caught their attention. Both looked over to see Erza Knightwalker walking over to them.

"So... this is where... you were hiding." She said between pants. "And you also... have the key."

"Erza!" Natsu cheered.

"No, wait." Gray studied her body and went wide eyed. "That's the Edolas version."

"No way... Erza lost!?" Natsu asked in shock. The red head ran forward and punched both in the gut, knocking both wizards out and breaking the key.

* * *

_**Down The Hall**_

Knightwalker dragged Natsu and Gray forward by the ropes holding them. "Captain Knightwalker, you're okay." One guard in front of the large door said.

"You idiot, does she look okay!?" The one next to him asked. "Do you need medical, captain?"

"No, I don't." She said.

"Who are these two?" The second guard asked.

"The keys to the Dragon Chain Cannon." The captain answered.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" The first guard asked.

"Is his majesty inside?" E. Erza asked.

"Of course, please go ahead." Both guards moved to the side and the door opened for the red head.

"All preparations are set." E. Erza said as the door opened from the ground up. "Eternal magic power is right in front of us."

* * *

**_Desert Cliff_**

Lucy Ashely stared out over the sandy terrain in annoyance. "Jeeze, how slow can this guy be?" She asked in annoyance.

"You do it man, you're her favorite." Gray Surge told Natsu Dragion as the two stood behind the blonde.

"Yeah, I guess." The driver said back before timidly stepping forward. "So, why are we out here in the desert? Ya know, curiosity and all."

"We're waiting for someone, that's why." The blonde said matter of factly.

"So, do you have some plan in the works?" Surge asked as he wrapped his arm around E. Natsu's shoulder.

"Yep." She nodded. "But if I wanna get the others in on it, I gotta get the all the reliable info I can."

"In on what?" E. Gray asked.

"This isn't gonna be good, huh?" The driver asked.

"So what's the deal with everyone else?" The blonde asked, turning around.

"Given that you said you had some kind of plan, they're all pretty nervous." E. Gray said. "Ever since you meet those wizards from the other world, you've been more irritable than ever."

"Yeah, it's been way scary." E. Natsu added, irritating the blonde.

"You wanna stay alive, you better take that stuff back now!" She shouted, scaring the two of them behind a rock.

"We're sorry!" Both said at the same time.

"Not at the same time!" E. Lucy shouted.

* * *

_**Royal City**_

Erza Knightwalker walked through the large door, dragging Natsu and Gray behind her. The room was filled with soldiers and the king and behind them was the Dragon Chain Cannon. "Erza! You've gotten the key back, correct?" King Faust asked.

"Unfortunetly, the key was destroyed." She said back.

"What!?" Faust asked furious as the captain threw Gray forward.

"This one can create a new key for us." She said.

"Not happening!" Gray said back.

"And this is?" Faust asked.

"An Earthland wizard, and a friend of the Dragon Slayers." The redhead explained.

"Is he related to how the lacrima in the plaza disappeared?" The king asked.

"Correct." She nodded back.

"Let him go, and force him to create this key." Faust ordered.

Obeying her king, Knightwalker swung the sword and sliced the ropes holding Gray. "Up, now." She ordered, holding her blade to Natsu's neck. "Don't try doing something strange." Gray cluchted his arm as he stood up in pain. "Turn on the Dragon Chain Cannon." She ordered, pressing the blade against the pinkettes neck.

With no other options available, Gray turned to the Cannon. "You will activate the Dragon Chain Cannon, now." She ordered.

'Gotta admit, this isn't what I was expecting.' Gray thought. 'This isn't gonna be as easy as I thought.'

"No dilly dallying." Knightwalker warned, the cold steel still against Natsu.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" He mumbled before creating the key. Every soldier stared at the sight in amazement. "Quit it, I'm not some trained monkey, ya know." He walked forward and reached the keyhole, placing the key in it before turning it.

'I've got one chance.' He thought as the cannon started to glow orange. 'I gotta make sure I hit the Lacrima square on, otherwise everyone in Fairy Tail is done for. Not to mention the innocent lives we'd lose.' The stone faces' eyes started blaring out beams of orange light.

"Yes! The time as come!" Faust cheered as Knightwalker stared in amazement.

The whole city was bathed in the glow, scaring every single civilian in it. The glow then died as the whole castle started to move and shake. 'Hold on, where are the controls?' Gray asked, looking around as the king laughed. 'There's no way to aim this thing.'

An orange beam shot up out of the castle straight into the sky. "Fire at once!" Faust ordered.

"Do it, Natsu!" Knightwalker shouted before letting go of the Dragon Slayer, showing the scar under her false eye.

"You got it." Natsu grinned before bursting into flames, burning the rope off of him. Everyone stared in shock as the flames gathered around his hands. **"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"** He spun around and wiped out a bunch of the troops.

"What is happening?" Faust asked in shock before his hands were clasped behind his back and a blade was at his neck.

"Stop the firing at once!" E. Erza shouted.

"You damn traitor!" The king growled as the guards stared in shock. "What's this all about, Erza?"

Erza started glowing in a bright light before she was back in her normal outfit. "I am Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail."

"My bad." Gray said. "I never should have doubted you, Erza."

"I can't believe the fell for plan 'D'!" Natsu cheered. "D for deception!"

"Aim the Cannon at the lacrima, right now!" Erza ordered.

"Fire the damn thing right now!" Faust ordered.

"What do we do?" One solider asked. "How dare you sink to taking a hostage."

"So what?" Gray asked. "We'll do what ever it takes to save our friends."

"Just hurry up and do it!" Erza ordered.

"Do it! We can't have a kingdom without a king." One soldier said.

"Forget about me!" Faust shouted. "Eliminate the exceeds and ensure everlasting magic power!"

"Change the trajectory at once!" The soldier shouted. "Aim for the lacrima instead!"

"Buffoons!" The king shouted. "One life is not worth losing eternal magic!"

Erza caught a glimmer of something above them and stared at the familiar face covered in a cloak. "Scarlet!" Knightwalker shouted, slamming her spear down on Erza. The Earthlander blocked with her blade, launching the king away.

"Knightwalker!" The king cheered as the soldiers reset the target for the island.

"No, we were so close!" Gray growled in anger.

"I thought you were out cold, Knightwalker." Erza said.

"I'm not so easily beaten!" The captain said, pushing forward. "Our fight hasn't ended yet, Scarlet!"

"Fire!" Faust shouted with a grin as Cannon launched its hook right at the lacrima.

"The heck is going on?" Gajeel asked the island shook.

"The Dragon Chain Cannon has been activated." Pantherlily smirked.

"No, they failed?" Gajeel asked in shock as the lacrima started glowing.

"Now smash it into Extalia at once!" Faust ordered.

"We can't let this happen!" Natsu shouted before the wall of the chamber burst open and a Legion flew in.

"Natsu!" Laki shouted from on the beast as it landed. "Get on, everyone!"

"Laki!? What have they done to you!?" Natsu asked.

"I'm up here, silly." She said, popping up on the beasts head.

"How is this Earthlander riding a legion?" Faust asked in shock as the three climbed onto the beast.

"Because this is one belongs to me." Coco bragged as the beast took off.

"Please tell me we can stop that thing." Natsu said.

"We have to try." Laki said.

Scarlet and Knightwalker glared at each other as the best flew higher and higher. "Scarlett..." The captain growled before gripping her hair and slicing it off with a knife. "Quit standing around! Prepare the Second Magical Warfare unit at once! Do not let them get away!"

"Yes ma'am!" The soldiers said as they followed.

"I will be going too." Faust said. "Begin activation of the Dorma Anim."

The whole room went wide eyed in shock. "Sir, that's a forbidden spell." One soldier spoke up. "Article 23 of the kingdom constitution says it's forbidden under ANY circumstance-"

"That's an order! Do it!" The king shouted.

* * *

_**Lacrima Island**_

The island began moving through the air with enough force to create a burning ring around the front of it. "Is this thing really moving?" Gajeel asked in shock.

"This is all going according to plan." The cat captain smirked. "We'll hit Extalia and crush the pathetic kingdom, creating unlimited magical power."

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard." Gajeel said as Happy started tearing up.

"Why... why would anyone do something so horrible?" The cat asked.

"Damn it! There's no time to smash everyone back to normal!" Gamely cursed.

Below them, Natsu and the others were flying as fast as thy could to the island. "Hurry!" Natsu shouted. "We can't let it hit or else everyone will die!"

The large beast smashed into the rock head first and started pushing. "Don't let up, Legiy!" Coco shouted. The creature pushed harder, but the rock still kept moving towards the island.

"This isn't going to work!" Gray shouted. "We got here to late and the rocks built up to much speed!"

"Then we die with the rest trying to save them!" Ezra said back.

"Just hang on guys! We'll save you!" Laki shouted.

Natsu ran up the beasts neck with a scream and started pushing as well. "No ones dying on my watch!"

"Natsu!" Happy shouted as he flew to his partner. "Sorry I..."

"What?" Natsu asked back. "We'll talk later. Just help me!"

Happy stared at his friend in wonder before steeling himself. "Aye!"

Gajeel and Pantherlily watched the scene before the Dragon Slayer smirked. "Okay, ceasefire, fur ball." Gajeel said, sprinting towards the edge.

"You would flee mid battle!?" Pantherlily shouted.

"Don't be stupid." Gajeel said as he jumped off the ledge. "First I'm gonna stop this thing, then I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Impossible!" The captain shouted. "You can't stop this! Once it hits, you'll die!"

"That ain't happening." The Dragon Slayer smirked back. "Once this is over, I'll drag you back to Fairy Tail and make you my cat." Pantherlily looked at him in confusion as the island reached the edge of Extalia.

"They're still gonna hit!" Gray shouted as the others joined in the effort to stop the impact.

"If you can complain, you can push harder!" Laki said back.

"Just push harder, ice-prick!" Natsu shouted as the island reached Extalia, only for them to push back. "This isn't the end, ya hear me!?"

Ezra glanced over to see Gajeel reached her side. "Gajeel! Why wasn't everyone turned back to normal!?"

"Big black cat kept punching me in the face, that's why!" He shouted back.

"There's no time to turn everyone back to normal, anyway." Gray said. "Just push!"

"If we don't stop it now, everyone we know will die!" Laki shouted.

Pantherlily reached the edge and looked down to see Coco among the Earthlanders. "Coco! Why are you here!?"

"Lily!" The girl cheered. "I came to my senses! I don't want an infinite amount of magic. I'd rather have an infinite amount of smiles."

"What gobbledygook are you spouting off!?" The captain shouted. "Get out of there before you're crushed to death!"

"Listen, pal. There's one thing you need to know about us." Natsu said. "We don't quit! We're gonna save everyone even if we have to die to do it!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy added.

The ground behind them began to crack and fall apart as Marl and Lucky watched in horror. "What is that?" Happy' mom asked.

"No clue, but if it screws up my crops, all hell's gonna break loose!" The white cat said back.

* * *

_**Extalia**_

_**Royal Castle**_

"Its true, I'm afraid." An Exceed soldier said to a group of elder ones before him. "The humans have latched this 'Dragon Chain Cannon' on to the island holding the lacrima and are driving it into Extalia to be used as a bomb. Also, it appears that Sir Nichiya and the royal guard have turned into a lacrima and are being held hostage as we speak. Extalia as we know it is in danger."

"This is unacceptable!" Mysdroy shouted.

"I knew humans hated us, but to sink to this level." Muganto mumbled.

"Also, a human and two fallen have appeared in town warning everyone to evacuate." The soldier added. "The crowd around them have started to hurl rocks at them. What shall we do, my queen?"

The large robed figure on the throne stood up. "I shall handle this myself."

The decision shocked the whole room. "Your majesty, you can't mean that." Martam protested.

"What is your plan?" Muganto asked.

"This charade has been played out." The queen said.

Back in the city, the citizens watched in horror as the glowing crystal grew closer to them. Many thought the humans were insane for doing this, and thought the queen would take care of them in the blink of an eye. "We're too late..." Rose mumbled in disappointment.

"It's not, otherwise we'd all be dead now." Carla pointed out.

"I'm sorry Carla, Rose." Wendy said on the verge of tears. "We tried our best, but we couldn't do anything."

"We aren't done yet, you two!" Carla said back. "We can't just give up!" She marched over to the mob now focused on the lacrima. "Everyone, listen to me!"

"Get out of here, fallen!" One member shouted before tossing a rock at her. She braced for impact, only for sir Nadi to take the hit for her.

"You shouldn't throw rocks... you know..." The long necked cat said. "Someone might... get hurt."

"That was the point of throwing at her, right?" The green cat asked back.

"What's the matter with you all!?" Nadi shouted back. "These three risked everything to try and warn us, but we didn't listen to them and now look at the mess we're in!" The whole mob turned on him, shouting about the queen. "Please, listen to me..."

"It's fine, Nadi." The black cat looked over to see the elders and the queen in town.

"Queen Shagotte!" Nadi shouted in a panic. The whole mob turned to their queen and bowed to her, leaving Carla and Rose the only Exceeds standing.

'She looks like...' Rose thought before glancing back at Carla. 'No way... it can't be...'

"Everyone please, this isn't the time for worship." Shagotte said. "Calm down and listen to me carefully." The mob started whispering about what they were about to see. "Extalia is on the verge of destruction, and this fate may be unavoidable. Which is why I've come to a decision." The entire mob was once again whispering as Shagotte discarded her robes, confusing all who watched her.

"The decision to tell the truth. I am just another Exceed. No more of a god or a queen than any of you. I have no power to wipe anyone from existence." Her one wing popped up and shocked everyone even more. "I barely have enough power to fly myself. Exceeds magic power is show by our wings, so I suppose you know what this means. I'm sorry for lying to all of you."

She looked up from the ground at the two Earthland Exceeds and Wendy. "Your names are Carla, Wendy and Rose, correct? I humbly apologize for everything that's happened. I am solely responsible, no one else."

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

"Not true." Mejeer spoke up. "The blame lies solely on us who conjured up this idea of a queen in the first place. We Exceeds are weak by our very nature. Once, we were horribly mistreated by the humans. So badly in fact, that in order to keep ourselves safe, we fooled the humans into thinking we were divine beings.

"And in order for there to be a solid foundation, we had to make everyone in Extalia believe in it as well." Mysdroy added. "At first, no human believed us, but slowly they learned to fear our divine queen."

"But even then, the power of a god was a fabrication, known only by a few individuals." Muganto spoke up. "Even the ability to 'kill humans to keep the populace in check' was all a bluff. We have no more control over life and death than any other being. However, we do have Shagotte one real power. She has the gift of clairvoyance and can peer into the future. She can see how someone will die and we used that to appear like she was ordering their death."

The populace didn't want to believe anything they were being told. "That doesn't matter..." Carla said. "Powers or not, you ordered the deaths of my friends!"

"She did no such thing." Muganto said back. "The king probably said that so they could use-"

"Be quite!" Carla shouted back. "You planted fake memories in my head and used me and my friends as puppets, and ordered us to kill the Dragon Slayers from birth!"

"I apologize..." Shagotte mumbled.

"No, that's a misunderstanding!" Nadi spoke up. "If you just allow me to explain-"

"I don't care about why you did it!" Carla shouted.

"Carla, calm down." Rose said, putting her paw on her friends shoulder.

"How are you not angry about this!?" The white cat asked. "There's no justification for what they've done to us!"

"Miss Rose, it's fine." Shagotte said as she unsheathed a sword before tossing the blade at Carla. "Your life's were innocent and we played with them. And you've felt more pain then anyone else." She dropped to her knees and hung her head. "Pass your judgement on me and me alone. As one who's lived in both the human and Exceed worlds, you have the right to it."

"Carla, don't do it." Rose said, only for her friend to pick up the blade. The crowd started bawling for their 'queen' as Carla walked over.

"Everyone leave at once!" The false god bellowed. "I alone will be with Extalia as it dies! You must live on for all of us!"

"Carla! You can't do this!" Wendy shouted.

"You can't undo this Carla! Stop!" Rose begged as the crowd kept crying.

"Everyone, be gone!" Shagotte shouted. "If all of us die, then this will be for nothing!"

Carla raised the blade above her head... before slamming into the ground before the queen. "What's the matter with everyone!?" She shouted, shocking everyone. "This is your homeland, right!? Are you all so incompetent that you can't do anything without someone holding your hand!

"You've scrapped and scratched and lied for survival, and now you just give up! No one cares if you're weak! Once you work together, there's nothing you can't accomplish! Our homeland won't just fade away! It's my home as well! And I won't let it end this way!" She grew her wings and flew towards the lacrima.

"That makes two of us!" Rose shouted, doing the same thing. "So get your heads out of your asses and do something!" Everyone watched in amazement as they started crying at Carla's words.

Another pair opened up and the queen turned to see Nadi prepping for take off. "They're right... I'm going to help them... because this is my home..."

* * *

_**Lacrima Island**_

"Keep pushing!" Natsu roared as the group pressed against the rock.

"We can't give up!" Laki added.

"Give it everything you've got!" Gray shouted as he and Gajeel kept pushing.

"Use every ounce of strength!" Erza ordered.

Pantherlily looked down from above in disgust of their actions. "The hell is wrong with them? Do they truly belive they can stop this annihilation with pure strength?"

Carla and Rose flew past him and stated pushing against the rock. "Carla!/Rose!" Happy and Laki cheered.

"We're Fairy Tail wizards!" Rose shouted. "We don't just abandon our friends!"

"We can't just let our homes vanish without a fight!" Carla added.

A scream caught their attention as Nadi crashed into the rock head first. "Rubberneck?" Rose asked. "Why are you here?"

"Because I'm going to protect my home too." Nadi answered. "Your words inspired me." Bright lights that were the Exceeds shot out of the city and flew towards the rock. "And I'm not alone."

Wendy was carried by one the citizens as they spouted off about protecting their home for themselves. "Everyone, get ready!" The Dragon Slayer shouted as they neared the rock.

In the back of the flock, Shagotte flew with her single wing. "Shagotte, you shouldn't be here!" Muganto shouted.

"I have to." She said back. "If my people are willing to die for there country, then so must I."

Down on the ground, Marl and Lucky watched up in amazement. "Am I seeing things, Marl?" The white cat asked.

"Everyone in Extalia is working together..." She mumbled in wonderment.

One by one, the cats crushed into the rock and started pushing with everything they had, but Pantherlily looked on only in disgust.

_"Have you forgotten our laws, Lily?" Mejeer asked the robed black cat, holding a wrapped child.. "Why on Edolas would you save a human child?"_

_"He would have died if I didn't." Pantherlily explained._

_"Do know what you've done, Lily?" Muganto asked. "You should have just put out of its misery."_

_"I could never have done that." He said back._

_"As per our divine queens orders, you are hereby banished from Extalia as a fallen!" Mysdroy declared._

_"No, you can't mean that." He looked towards Shagotte for hope, only for her to hang her head._

_Outside the city, Pantherlily looked back one last time before turning towards the child. "Don't blame yourself. It's my peoples fault for being so stubborn. Now, let's get you back home."_

Shagottes wing gave out and she started falling towards the ground, forcing Lily to catch her. "Lily..." She mumbled as the elders gasped in shock while Gajeel smirked.

"So, have you finished lying to everyone, your majesty?" He asked.

"Forgive me... I..." She mumbled before feeling tears on her face.

"So have I..." She looked to see the armored cat crying. "No matter how much I tried to hate Extalia I just couldn't do it. It's my home no matter what." Shagotte looked up in shame. "But it's all over now. Even with the entire Exceed population working together, there's no hope of stoping this. I'm sorry, forgive me! I could have stoped them, but I didn't even try!"

Shagotte brushed his hand, making him look down. "You can't give up yet. You have to have faith in them."

"Everyone! Push!" Natsu roared as the whole group pushed against the island with everything they had, forcing the lacrima back.

"They actually did it..." Pantherlily mumbled in shock. Suddenly, the island was bathed in a blue light that spiraled into the sky, knocking everyone off of it.

The light died down and everyone looked to wards the island, only to find the lacrima gone and the island and chain cannon crumbling away. "The whole things gone..." Gray mumbled.

"No, everyone..." Laki whispered, thinking the worst.

"It's fine. They're all back in Earthland." Pantherlily looked over his shoulder to see Mystogan on top of a legion. "Sorry about the delay, but I had a hard time trying to find a decent Anima portal for the lacrima. Good thing you all gave me the time I needed."

Natsu chuckled at the statement as Happy carried him. "Hold on, does that mean-" Happy started to ask.

"Correct." The robbed man nodded. "The lacrima has passed through the anima and restored everything to normal. Everyone is safe now." Everyone cheered and laughed in joy as Pantherlily kept staring at the Fairy Tail wizard. "Lily, I want to thank for saving my life..." He took off his mask and showed his face. "All those years ago. I'm glad I could return the favor."

"Thank you... my prince." Pantherlily said as the elders took Shagotte from him.

"Our missing prince has finally come home." Coco said crying.

"Hold on, did you just say prince?" Laki asked in shock.

Pantherlily smiled up at the man he saved before gasping in pain as a beam of energy ripped through his chest. "Lily!" The prince shouted as everyone looked on in horror.

As Lily fell to the ground, a horde of legions flew towards them, Knightalker leading the charge with a smoking cannon spear. "We aren't done yet! Destroy everything!"

* * *

**'Now, you talk about a good bullshit story. Holy shit.' - George Carlin.**

**It's amazing what you can get people to believe in, isn't it? Thankfully, the truth always comes out, no matter how hard one tries to hide it.**

**Poll update: 'Surprise' is in the lead with 44 votes with 'Joins with the Exceeds' behind by nine votes. 'Stays behind' has 24 votes with 'Max as partner behind by two votes, 'Warren as partner' has ten and 'Nab as partner' has eight. We're nearing the end of Edolas, so get your votes in now.**

**Beta read by JBallinR12.**


End file.
